DEATH the Mysterious Organization
by Tre600
Summary: When a secret organization makes its move Naruto of the Ninja World and Luffy of the Straw Hat Pirates and their friends must unite to take out this evil group The longer they're together the more the horrible truth of the relationship between the World Government and Ninja World becomes clearer and on top of that the leader of this organization knows them all personally. Re-upload
1. Welcome Back!

**WELCOME TO: DEATH THE MYSTERIOUS ORGANIZATION**

This story is a re upload. The original was taken down by myself because of personal reasons but now it is back for good. Please enjoy the story and review with how you feel. I will try my best to make sure your concerns are answered.

A lot of characters in this story are my original creations and ideas my brother gave me, if you have any original characters you'd like for me to incorporate into the story please shoot me a personal message with your character's name, back story, abilities, etc.

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS FROM THE MANGA/ANIMES OF ONE PIECE AND NARUTO! ONLY MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND LOCATIONS**. **ONLY MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND SOME OC LOCATIONS !**

**ENJOY!**


	2. The Grand Line?

**CHAPTER 1**

On a remote island in the Grand Line a giant temple like building sat. And outside of that building fish men partied and laughed.

"AHHHH HA HA HA HA HA!" A giant sword fish man laughed. "Can I throw a party or what?"

"Sure, can Arlong-san!" A fish man said.

"AHHHH HAHAHAHAHA!" Arlong laughed again.

"And what exactly would you be celebrating?" A surprise voice said.

"Hm? Who's asking?" Arlong questioned.

"Just a man with a dream. A dream for peace." The voice said again. This time showing himself.

The man had mostly black hair with red highlights, he wore a bandage over his left eye, what wasn't covered small black markings could be seen. He also wore black pants that were rolled up to his knees, over which hangs a grey cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, which he secures with a white rope belt. He wore sandals that covered the rest of his leg and black gloves that ran up his arm and stopped just past his elbow. Finally, he wore a black short sleeved shirt unzipped down to his chest with a wide and long flat black sword holstered on his back. He spoke with a calm, semi deep, demanding voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Arlong asked, getting upset.

"I already told you. You still haven't answered my question though..what are you celebrating?" The man asked.

"He doesn't have to tell you anything." Another fish man said. This fishman had the appearance of a shark. With sharp dorsal fins coming out of his forearms.

"Please sit. I'm speaking to Arlong." The man said.

"I told you he doesn't have to speak!" The fish man said throwing a sharp elbow at the mysterious man.

**CLINK**

The sound of the fish man's sharp dorsal fin hitting steel sounded throughout Arlong park. But the man hadn't moved. Instead there was another sword in between the dorsal fin and the man's head.

"Ah ah ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What!? Where did you?" The fish man said.

The man who intercepted the attack wore a white and purple turban. Underneath a small "M" could be made out to be on his forehead. A black tank top rest under a cropped blue jean jacket, with matching blue cargos. Tan boots with buckles used to fasten them were on his feet, he also had a sword as his weapon of choice, his being a more traditional looking one.

"Now." The first man said. "I'm not going to ask again. What. Are. You. Celebrating?" The first man asked in a demanding tone.

Arlong became furious.

"WHO ARE YOU TO COME INTO MY PARK AND DEMAND ANSWERS FROM ME?" Arlong yelled.

Instantly Arlong dashed from his seat and attempted to pierce the man with his sword nose. The mystery man was too fast and dodged it easily, but caught Arlong's nose in his right hand and brought his left elbow down hard into Arlongs nose and snapped it off.

The fish men stared in disbelief as blood spewed from Arlong's severed nose. Arlong hit the ground hard holding his now nose less face, screaming in pain. He was supposed to have a nose harder than diamond and this man snapped it easily. The man held Arlong's nose in his hand, looked at it, then began to speak.

"Hmph. Now I see how you lost to the straw hat. Pitiful. Celebrating when you haven't improved not even a little bit." The man said.

As Arlong looked up, the man walked over to him and squatted down. Holding the nose by the tip of his finders.

"Arlong park is officially D.E.A.T.H property. I'll have men here soon with supplies, money, and food to set up base. You and every fish man here are now apart of my organization. You'll be in charge of bringing money in and watching under the seas, not much different from what you've been doing right? Arlong park will also be a base Cyclone and I can use to camp out from time to time. Understand?" The man explained, pointing to the turban wearing man who was now reading a book.

Arlong looked at the man with rage in his eyes. But nodded.

"Also, D.E.A.T.H will be taking seventy-percent of all profits earned by the fish men. Failure to obtain or give the money and all your brothers here can blame you for their death. Do we have a deal?" The man asked rhetorically.

"Go to hell." Arlong hissed.

"Excellent." The man said handing back Arlong's nose. "Well? Isn't this a party? Let's celebrate this world's inevitable peace!" The man exclaimed.

"YEAHHHHHHHHH!" The fish men yelled in unison.

Arlong stood back up on his feet and looked at his detached nose. Then back up at the man who was walking towards the temple.

"Hey!" Arlong yelled.

The man looked back half way but didn't move his body.

"If you're gonna be my boss I at least need to know your name." Arlong said.

"Uchiha Psycho." The man said.

**CHIRP CHIRP **

The sounds of birds went throughout the leaf village waking up men, women, and children. The sun shone beautifully through the city and its warmth brought smiles to the citizens. Though the sun was out and bright, a nice cool breeze complimented it, a truly beautiful feeling. In the peaceful village an older and matured Naruto walked with his longtime friend Sakura Haruno.

"Things sure have been peaceful here in the village lately." Naruto said.

Sakura turned and smiled.

"I know right? It feels great to be able to sleep easy at night and not worry about much." Sakura said.

"Definitely. Although, I'm sort of getting tired of taking out bandits. I'm in the mood for a real challenge." Naruto admitted.

Sakura looked at the yellow haired ninja.

"Maybe when Sasuke gets back you can ask him to spar." Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto smiled at the mention of Sasuke. Sasuke was pardoned of his crimes after the war thanks to Naruto's pull and Kakashi being the 6th Hokage. Now he goes on recon missions far away from the village and the pair don't get to see him often. Naruto looked down at his bandage covered hand.

"Yeah. For sure! Do you know when he's going to be back?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed.

"No not at all… unfortunately. I miss him myself." Sakura said.

Naruto creeped next to her.

"Gonna try to take Sasuke on a date?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Sakura blushed.

"I… um… I planned on it." Sakura admitted, then looked at Naruto and smiled, "What about you and Hinata? I've heard things about you two creeping around town." Sakura nudged Naruto.

Naruto blushed this time.

"Hey hey! We're just… hanging around that's all!" Naruto said out loud.

Sakura laughed and just looked at him. He truly has grown.

"OOOOOHHHHH NARUTOOOO!"

"LOSE THE DIAMOND HEAD AND GET WITH A REAL WOMAN!"

Sakura turned and stared at the girls who yelled at them.

"Lose the what…" Sakura said, holding up her chakra infused fist and staring at them.

"AHHHHH SHE'S CRAZY!"

"SHE'LL KILL US!"

The girls ran off and Naruto laughed.

"Good work Sakura." Naruto said with a smile, "That's one thing I like about Hinata-chan… she doesn't just like me for how I look." Naruto said, looking up, Sakura was staring at him with stars in her eyes.

"You DO like Hinata!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey don't make it too obvious! I want to tell her myself alright!" Naruto yelled back.

"I'm sorry I just can't help it! It's so adorable." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah? Well when are you going to tell Sasuke how you feel?!" Naruto snapped.

"When Sasuke gets back I'll tell him! I just told you that!" Sakura said.

"Tell me what?" A voice said.

Sasuke stood behind Naruto staring right at him. Sasuke was wearing a purple headband that covered his forehead and hid a little bit of his eyes under his bangs. He also wore a black high collared shirt, a midriff exposing flak jacket, and light blue pants. Most of it is unseen though as he wore a tattered light brown poncho over it.

"Oh! Sasuke." Sakura said with a small gasp.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura.

"Sakura. How have you been?" Sasuke asked.

"I've been great! Just still at the hospital. How's your work going?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah Sasuke. Find any tough guys out there? That could be a threat to us?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I've only traveled through most of the ninja villages and with there being a huge alliance with all of the nations coming together to fight in the Fourth Ninja War it's just not likely there will be anything major popping off as far as the ninja world goes. But, there's an entire world out there that no ninja has ever seen before. I know if there's peace here, there's a threat elsewhere." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked down.

"That's true. I wonder if there is some far away place that could use our help." Naruto said quietly.

"It's not impossible." Sasuke said.

The three continued to walk through the village.

"What kind of shinobi do you think are outside the ninja world? Probably some real big-time guys." Sakura said.

"I've been thinking about that." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sakura looked at the ninja.

"What if there aren't any other shinobi out of the ninja lands we know? New enemies, new fighting styles… the list can go on." Sasuke said.

"All the thinking about it is making me excited!" Naruto said proudly.

"I'm about to go turn in my report to Kakashi. I intend to ask him if I can expand my route, after I get an answer, I can come let you two know. Maybe you can come with me this time." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sakura smiled.

"Really?!" They both asked.

"Yeah yeah. I know it probably gets boring in here." Sasuke said.

"Man isn't that the truth. Oh yeah, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"I've been itching for a tough fight, so if you can't expand your route and take us to some tough guys then I want to spar! A big one just like we used to!" Naruto challenged.

Sasuke smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind."

The three continued to walk until Sakura noticed Hinata.

"Hey! Hinata!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata looked up at Sakura.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan!" Hinata said loud, but soft.

"Look who's back!" Sakura pointed at Sasuke, who had his eyes closed.

Hinata walked up to the three and smiled.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said.

Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you." Sasuke said.

Hinata looked at Naruto and Naruto back at her. Sakura watched out the corner of her eye.

"Hey Hinata-chan! What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing much… just running some errands for my father." Hinata said.

"That's cool… um, we're about to go on a cool mission outside the ninja world!" Naruto boasted.

Sakura and Sasuke hung their heads low.

"Oh… that's great Naruto-kun!..." Hinata said.

Sakura snuck over to Naruto and nudged him.

"Ask to join her in the errands!" Sakura whispered loudly.

"But that's not fun…" Naruto whispered back.

"Who cares if it's not fun if it's with her!?" Sakura whispered loudly again, "Plus if we do leave who knows when you'll see her again?"

After hearing that, Naruto straightened up.

"Hey, um Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked up.

"I was wondering if uh… you'd want me to help you run those errands?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled big.

"Yes I would love that." Hinata said happily.

Sakura smiled and Sasuke smirked as Naruto and Hinata walked away. Sakura turned to continue walking with Sasuke, holding on to his arm.

**At the Hokage's Mansion**

"Here's my report." Sasuke said setting his papers down on the Hokage's desk.

"Ah thank you Sasuke. I expect a great report as always." Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked towards the ground.

"Something bothering you?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm expanding my route. I'm going outside of all these ninja villages and expanding my search. If there's any trouble to close to home I want to be able to report on it." Sasuke said.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke for a second and then spoke.

"Well you're in luck." Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"There's been reports of suspicious ships bearing what looks like some sort of organization's logo sailing through the Grand Line." Kakashi explained.

"The Grand Line?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm? You've never heard of The Grand Line? Well, The Grand Line is an ocean that essentially runs on the equator of the Earth you see? It's made up entirely of Islands. And as I'm sure you've figured out, there are seven countries: Earth, Lightning, Water, Wind, Rain, Rice, and our country of Fire. The ninja lands rest here in the Grand Line. This ninja "world" that we know, is nothing more than a giant island full of people who've evolved into learning ninjutsu. The reason no ninja has been anywhere past the land of Water is because-"

"Ninja's don't have the navigational skills to sail on water. Especially in seas as challenging as the Grand Line is that it?" Sasuke finished for Kakashi.

"Well..erm…um…yes. That's actually completely correct." Kakashi said.

"Damn it. I can't sail. How am I supposed to go out and expand my route now?"

"That's why I said you were in luck. How far have you gone past the village hidden in sand?" Kakashi asked.

"Not too far. Those deserts are harsh even for me." Sasuke answered.

"About a week's journey from the Sand village lay the kingdom of Alabasta. A completely different territory than you're used to. There are no ninjas there, as every ninja is of course limited to the remaining land we have on this humongous island." Kakashi said.

"This is really good information. But two questions.." Sasuke said.

"Hm?"

"One. How do you know all of this? If no ninja has been as far as the land of water and sand? And how am I supposed to survive a week in a desert as harsh as that one?"

"I was actually about to get to that. There's a very special guest coming to the sand from Alabasta to meet with her neighboring country. You are going to attend that meeting in the sand and be her escort back home." Kakashi explained.

"What kind of special guest goes all the way out there with no escort back?" Sasuke asked.

"Well..she wouldn't need one back, but as I said, something suspicious is going on in the waters in the Grand Line and we want to be sure she gets home safe." Kakashi briefed.

"Hmph. So, I take it she's on her way there now?" Sasuke asked.

"She was said to have left a few days ago. If you leave right now you should make the meeting just in time."

"All right. Thank you Kakashi. I'll get it done. Also, I'd like to-."

Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto jumping into the window.

"So you got the "yes" Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I was just about to ask to bring you and Sakura with me before you interrupted." Sasuke said.

Naruto made a shocked face.

"My bad… I hope it doesn't change your mind Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"Quite the opposite Naruto. I encourage you all to go together." Kakashi said with a smile, "You've all grown so big and powerful, I can trust you all to get the job done."

The three adolescents formerly known as "Team 7" all smiled. Naruto clenched his bandaged hand.

"This is it… one step closer to a whole new world." Naruto said.

**IN THE SEAS OF THE GRAND LINE**

In the sea a boat by the name of The Thousand Sunny sailed proudly through the Grand Line. Aboard were nine crew members. One of them, with a straw hat on his back, sat on the front of the boat.

"WOOOO HOOOO!" He yelled. "It feels great out here aye Nami! He he!" The boy said with a huge smile.

The woman he was talking to flashed a beautiful smile at him and held her thumb up, winking.

"All clear captain. Sunny skies and the sea is behaving just how we want it." Nami said.

"Ahhhh this weather makes me want to sing! Where's my violin?" A skeleton man said.

A woman in a purple shirt knotted off at her waist and a flower skirt, with sunglasses on her head answered him.

"Hmm hmm. I'm pretty sure I saw Usopp with it Brook." She said.

"Ah! Thank you, Robin-chan." Brook said.

Brook walked into Usopp's workshop to see him messing with his violin.

"What are you doing Usopp! That's a special violin!" Brook yelled.

"Don't worry Brook-kun it's going to be even more special once it can shoot smoke bombs!" Usopp said valiantly.

"I don't need it to shoot bombs! Nor did I ask for that feature to be added!" Brook said smacking the top of Usopp's head with his cane.

"Why you!"

Usopp charged Brook and tackled him onto the deck of the boat. Much to Luffy's excitement.

"Ohhhh fight fight!" Luffy cheered. "Come on Brook get him!"

"Get him legendary Usopp!" A small blue nosed reindeer said.

"I'm pretty sure Brook has this one. He can't be killed Chopper!" Luffy said staring at Chopper.

"USOPP CAN'T BE KILLED EITHER! HE FOUGHT THREE SEA KINGS!" Chopper yelled back.

Just like that Luffy and Chopper were at blows now. Frankie walked onto the deck and seeing the action he wanted in himself. He looked over to a sleeping swordsman, Roronoa Zoro.

"HAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Frankie yelled.

"Huh?" Zoro said barley awake. "Hey what are you?!"

Now Zoro and Frankie are sparring. As the ship descends further into madness. A certain chef found his way to the deck.

"HAIIIIIIII NAMI-SAN! ROBIN-CHAN! FOOD FOR YOU!" He said.

"Hai, thank you Sanj-kun." Robin said with an innocent smile.

"Anything for you Robin-chan!" Sanji said with heart shaped eyes. "Naaaaaammmmiiiiiii!" Sanji yelled walking towards the stairs to go give Nami her food. As he made it to the steps Frankie threw Zoro at him.

"WATCH IT!" Zoro yelled as he crashed into Sanji.

Sanji collected himself and then looked at the dish spilled over Zoro.

"Look what you did moss head. You won't be forgiven." Sanji said seriously.

"WHAT?! FRANKIE THREW ME!" Zoro tried to explain.

"No excuses! You want to fight?" Sanji said, attacking Zoro.

While the men fought aboard the ship, Nami and Robin watched from the sidelines.

"Ugh, you'd think after two years of training they'd be too tired for this." Nami said annoyed.

Robin looked up at Nami and smiled with closed eyes.

"I'm sure they're just letting out a bunch of energy from not seeing each other in so long."

"Ugh. Yeah, I guess so. Idiots." Nami said.

A news bird flew over The Thousand Sunny and dropped a letter on to the boat. Nami caught it and read it. As she read it, she smiled.

"Hey guys!" Nami said with excitement.

The men still fought with each other as she looked on.

**BONK BONK BONK BONK BONK!**

The men were all on their knees before Nami with knots on their heads.

"If you're all done! I was trying to say that Vivi wrote us! She wants us to come visit her when she's back from her meeting!" Nami said.

"AYEEEEE VIVI-CHAN! I KNOW SHE'S STILL AS BEAUTIFUL AS I REMEMBER!" Sanji said.

"So predictable." Zoro mumbled.

"What's that? You want to fight?" Sanji asked.

"Ayeeee Vivi! I can't wait to see her again! Full steam ahead to Alabasta!" Luffy said.

"On it captain." Usopp said.

"Ohhhh this should be interesting! This reminds me of an old timey shanty!" Brook said.

As Brook play his music, Zoro sat annoyed in the corner of the ship. Chopper, Sanji, Luffy, and Frankie all had their arms over the others shoulder dancing and singing while Robin looked noticeably concerned.

"What's wrong sis?" Nami said.

"It's been so long since Crocodile and I…do you think?"

"Oh yeah..I'm sure Vivi will forgive you! You'll have to talk to her about it you know."

Robin looked down at her book, then back up at Nami.

"You're right. Thank you Nami." Robin said smiling.

Nami smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She lifted her log pose to look at it. Alabasta was only a few days away from where they were. They'd finally get to see Vivi again after two and a half years.


	3. Welcome to DEATH

**Chapter 2**

Team 7 had gathered at the front gate ready for immediate departure to the village hidden in sand to attend the meeting between the Kazekage and a princess from the kingdom of Alabasta, a place they just found out had been in the sand's backyard for who knows how long.

"Oi!" A man said.

Kakashi was walking towards the group in his standard get up. A leaf village flak jacket with ninja sandals and a blue jumpsuit underneath. His leaf village headband slung over his left eye.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled out. "What are you doing? You're the Hokage! You can't leave."

"Ah, yes. About that." Kakashi said.

**FLASHBACK 10 MINUTES EARLIER**

"Alright you all. Don't let the princess down. Get her from the sand safe and sound." Kakashi said.

"RIGHT!" Team 7 yelled in unison.

The now matured Team 7 exited the room to go to their respective houses to grab what they'd need for the journey. Kakashi turned to look out the window as the door closed. But it was immediately knocked on upon closing.

"Um, yes come in."

It was lady Tsunade. The former Hokage of the leaf.

"Milady! What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"I just heard from a certain loud mouth ninja that you assigned them to escort a princess back home." Tsunade said.

"Well. Yes, I did. They really want to go out and see the real world, so I figured this was a good chance to put their feet in the water. Plus, who else could really pull this off in case it gets dangerous?" Kakashi said.

"I understand. Which is why I'm ordering you to go with them!" Tsunade beckoned.

"Wait what?!" Kakashi said with wide open eyes and small sweat forming.

"There's no doubt Sasuke's navigation skills and quick thinking can get them out of almost any trouble they could get into, Naruto is a loud, reckless idiot. And Sakura feeds off the energy of those two, if they get into trouble who can protect her? They need another strategist out there." Tsunade explained.

"Why not send Shikamaru to do it? I'm caught up in paper work you know." Kakashi said.

"I've got Shikamaru handling other business right now, and as much as I hate to say it..I'll finish off your remaining paperwork until you all come home." Tsunade said.

"You really want me to go, don't you?" Kakashi said with low eyes.

"Kakashi. This meeting MUST happen. It could open the door for us ninja to expand trade, and other economical gains. I don't want anything going wrong. Not even the wrong bug getting stepped on." Tsunade said.

"A little too specific don't you think?"

"Get serious Kakashi. You and I both know this meeting is much more serious than you acted like it was with Naruto and the others. Plus…" Tsunade paused.

"These ships reported sailing around..with some logo on their flags..what if they're another form of Akatsuki? We need to make sure that princess is safe!" Tsunade said.

Kakashi continued to look at her with low resting eyes. He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, then turned around to look out the window.

"_The outside huh?" _Kakashi asked himself. "_I guess there's nothing wrong with seeing what goes on outside of what we're used to."_

Kakashi stood up to his feet and stood proudly.

"Don't worry milady. We'll escort the princess safely to her kingdom at meetings end." Kakashi said.

"Don't let me, no, this country down Kakashi. This rests on the shoulders of you and those three." Tsunade said.

**PRESENT TIME**

"Oh wow, so lady Tsunade made you come with us?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. She was very serious about this." Kakashi answered.

"WELL LET'S GET TO IT!" Naruto yelled. "ON TO THE SAND VILLAGE."

**SOMEWHERE IN THE GRAND LINE **

"Sanji I'm hungry!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Aye. Food will be ready shortly." Sanji said.

"How's it look Usopp?!" Luffy yelled looking up at the ship's lookout.

"Looking clear captain! Smooth waters and great weather." Usopp answered.

Zoro was on the ship's stern working out as usual with Chopper watching.

"That stuff sure looks heavy!" Chopper said. "I want to try to lift too!"

"Hm." Zoro said with a small smile. "Go ahead and knock yourself out."

Chopper transformed into his man form and attempted to lift the giant weights.

"HMPH GGGRR ARG!" Chopper struggled.

"What's wrong? Too heavy?" Zoro said.

"No no I've got it!" Chopper said straining.

Robin walked up to the two.

"Hehe." She chuckled. "Look at you two go."

Zoro turned and looked at her and smirked.

"Yeah. We're trying." Zoro said.

"Yes. I understand." Robin said.

Zoro's smirk turned into small confusion while Chopper battled with the weights in the background.

"That's not what you came back here is it?" Zoro asked.

Robin got surprised and looked down.

"Um yes, I uh. I was going to ask you something, but I forgot." Robin said with a forced smile.

"Hm?" Zoro asked with a confused look.

"Sorry to trouble you men. You can resume your work out." Robin said walking off.

"That was weird." Zoro said.

"I GOT IT! AHHHHHHHH! ZORO HELP!" Chopper had finally lifted the weights but dropped them on himself right after.

"Hey! Damn it!" Zoro said running over to help.

As Robin walked down the steps of the boat she was grabbed and pulled into a room by Nami. Before Robin could ask what was going on, she noticed Nami was smiling incredibly hard at her with sparkles in her eyes and her hands clasped together. Robin developed sweat on her head being so confused with what was happening.

"You've got a thing for Zoro don't you?!" Nami said excited.

Robin's eyes widened and the sweat got worse.

"I..I.." Robin stuttered.

"You do! I don't know what you see in that idiot, but I knew you had something for somebody! I could tell how you were acting around the boys lately. I thought it was Sanji-kun with the way he treats women." Nami said.

"Well..Zoro is definitely very handsome. And I've known him for a decent about of time. I don't know I just get weird around him now. I'm usually so forward with what I want, but I haven't felt like this in a long time." Robin explained.

"It's okay sis! I understand it's been a while since you've liked somebody. But we're all grown here. If you like him, you'll just have to tell him." Nami said shrugging her shoulders. "You might have to do that anyway, I don't think that violent idiot even knows what feelings are."

"You're right. I'm going to go tell him right now." Robin said.

Nami smiled as Robin exited the room. When she closed the door Usopp was behind it. Listening.

"USOPP! HOW LONG WERE YOU IN HERE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Nami yelled annoyed.

"I've been in here for the past few minutes! And what do you mean why am I in here! This is my workshop!" He argued back.

"How much did you hear?" Nami asked.

"Enough to know that our Robin likes Zoro! This is great! I'm gonna let everyone know!" Usopp said.

Before he could run out the door Nami jumped on top of him.

"Hey what are you? -" Usopp said but was interrupted by Nami.

"You're not telling anyone anything. Robin is doing this on her own. She already had it rough since childhood, not to mention she spent most of her time around pirates who didn't care about her, then had to work for that despicable Crocodile. She probably never even had a decent relationship." Nami explained. "She's doing this on her own. Promise me you won't say anything."

"Alright alright I promise. I won't say anything. Can you get your breasts off my nose? They're blocking my nostrils." Usopp complained. Nami only wore a bikini styled top and blue jeans.

"Ha. Sorry." Nami said sarcastically. "One more thing though. If you tell anyone, especially Zoro, how Robin feels about him I'm going to kill you." Nami said with flames in her eyes.

"AHHH OKAY I WON'T SAY ANYTING!" Usuopp said running out of the room and into Frankie. Frankie turned and looked down at him.

"Aye Usopp! Trying to spar I see?" Frankie said with a big smile.

"NO! I –" Usopp was interrupted by Frankie throwing a punch.

"Usopp bomb!" Usopp yelled while cocking back his slingshot.

"Oh no you don't!" Frankie said while kicking Usopp's hands in the air.

Usopp fired the Usopp bomb, which was nothing but powdered hot sauce, into the air and watched as it came back down towards the stern of the ship. Robin was standing a top the stairs looking at the still working out Zoro.

"_Okay. Just tell him you think he's attractive and you'd like to eat somewhere in Alabasta when we dock." _Robin thought to herself.

As Robin walked towards him the Usopp bomb descended further onto the boat.

"Hey! Zo-" Robin was interrupted by the Usopp bomb landing and bursting on Zoro.

"AHHH WHAT IS THIS?!" Zoro yelled while running back and forth. "WATER WATER I NEED WATER!"

Usopp ran onto the back of the boat.

"Sorry Zoro! It was all Frankie's fault beat him up!" Usopp said.

"I'm going to cut you both up when this is over! Grab some water for me!" Zoro yelled.

"Water doesn't work! You need milk to counter the effects!" Usopp explained.

"WELL WHERE'S THE DAMN MILK?!" Zoro yelled annoyed.

"Aye Robin-chan! Your daily coffee and milk to go with your breakfast." Sanji said.

"Milk?!" Zoro said charging towards Robin.

Before Zoro could get a hold of the milk Sanji stopped him with his foot.

"What do you think you're doing moss head? This is Robin-chan's drink of choice to go with her breakfast. You won't be touching it." Sanji said blowing smoke in Zoro's face.

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME YOU DAMN CHEF!" Zoro said.

"I said no. Go get your own milk." Sanji said.

"Here."

Sanji and Zoro both looked at Robin.

"Here you go Zoro-kun." Robin said handing him the cup of milk.

"Kun?" Sanji said glaring at Zoro.

"Yes! Thank you, this stuff burns like crazy." Zoro said taking drinking the entire cup of milk. But nothing changed.

Zoro charged Usopp and grabbed him.

"HEY WHY DOES THIS STUFF STILL BURN!" Zoro yelled.

"You're supposed to pour it on yourself. I probably should've said that." Usopp said.

"I'M GONNA CUT YOU UP!" Zoro said angrily. "How long does this pain last?"

"Hm maybe an hour or two?" Usopp said looking down with his chin in his hands.

Zoro let out one last cry of frustration then passed out. Much to Robin's disappointment.

"Aye Sanji! How does Robin get to eat first?! I'm starving!" Luffy said.

"Learn manners you fool! Robin-chan and Nami-san are the women of this ship and are to be treated respectfully. As for breakfast it's rea-." Sanji was interrupted by Luffy, Chopper, Franky, and Usopp rushing into the dining room.

"Ugh. Idiots. They never listen." Sanji said frustrated.

"Still as hyper as always." Brook said chuckling.

"Robin-chan? You coming?" Sanji asked.

"Oh, what about Zoro?" Robin asked.

"He'll be fine. I'll save him some." Sanji comforted.

Robin looked at the unconscious Zoro and smiled. She then got up and walked down the steps and into the dining room.

**ON A PIRATE SHIP WITH A BLACK CAT FLAG**

In the captain's quarters a tall, slender man sat in his bed looking out of the window with his hands together, resting on his stomach.

**FLASHBACK**

"How can you call yourself a pirate and when it gets rough try to run to the easy life? I don't care how smart you are, or how much your bounty is. YOU'RE NO REAL PIRATE TO ME!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The man clenched his teeth and tightened his hands.

"_How dare that kid try to tell me about what being a true pirate means? What could he possibly know?" _He thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by beating on his door.

"CAPTAIN KURO! CAPTAIN KURO! THERE'S A MAN OUT HERE WHO WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Kuro ignored it.

"SIR PLEASE HE SAID HE'LL KILL US IF WE CAN'T GET YOU OUT HERE! PLEASE CAPTAIN HE'S INCREDIBLY STRONG!"

Again, Kuro ignored him. Then after a few minutes of silence it was broken by soft knocking on his door. Kuro looked to the door with mild surprise. He pushed up his glasses with the palm of his wrist and slid on one of his fur covered gloves with long knives stretching out of them.

"The door is open." Kuro said softly.

As the door crept open, Kuro slowly got to his feet. When the door opened Kuro had already dashed towards the man but was caught by the hand.

"UGH. What?!" Kuro said very surprised someone caught him.

The man in the purple and white turban smiled and began to speak.

"Tisk tisk. So slow Captain." Cyclone said.

The crew behind him began to talk amongst themselves.

"Did he just call the captain slow?"

"What is this guy?"

"WHO is this guy?!"

Kuro growled and tried to snatch his hand away, but Cyclone had a strong grip.

"I'm not here to fight you Kuro. I want to talk business. If you even think about attacking me, you and your crew are going to be at the bottom of the ocean. And I'll know if you're thinking it." Cyclone said.

Kuro's eyes shot open with surprise. Cyclone's right eye wasn't normal. The pupil was pitch black with white surrounding it and the iris was green with what looked like white words going across them. It looked like he was reading Kuro's thoughts!

"_What in the hell is this guy?" _Kuro thought.

"Who I am is none of your concern right now." Cyclone answered.

He was reading Kuro's thoughts just like he expected.

"How are you reading my mind?" Kuro asked finally getting his hand out of Cyclone's grip. "Did you eat a devil fruit too?"

"Hmph. I don't have any reason to eat those weird fruits. If you're wondering how this eye got like this, I'm afraid that's a story for another day. As I said. I'm here to conduct business on behalf of Psycho and the D.E.A.T.H organization." Cyclone said.

"D.E.A.T.H?" Kuro asked.

"A secret organization with the overall goal of peace among the world. A group that is Divine, Active, Efficient, Truthful, and Honorable."

"With a group name like that I'd think peace was the last thing you were interested in." Kuro said.

"What can I say? That's just how it turned out." Cyclone said.

"What does this organization want with me?" Kuro asked.

"We already know about your shenanigans in Gecko Island. That was some plan you had there, Klahadore." Cyclone said.

"Tsk. So, you really do know about that." Kuro said.

"We understand you just want to live in peace. We share a common goal. Therefore, you can be a big help to us. You're a man who, when he wants something, are fixated on it. Not to mention you're the second smartest man in these waters. The man of one hundred plans." Cyclone said.

"Do I have a choice?" Kuro said.

"Of course. This decision won't affect you in any way, shape, or form. I just came to ask if you were willing to help our cause." Cyclone explained.

Kuro thought about it for a second.

"This ensures me protection from the navy?" Kuro asked.

"Fly this flag up there and the navy won't bother you. We're still unknown, the navy wouldn't be stupid enough to attack not knowing what we're capable of. And even if they are, I have highly trained pirates here to assist you." Cyclone said pointing at the side of the ship.

Pirates sporting the D.E.A.T.H logo on their clothing, which was a D inside of a red circle with a black wheel in it, made their way onto the boat.

"This will be your new crew." Cyclone said.

"New crew?" One of the Kuro pirates asked.

Kuro smirked and looked up at them with a sinister smile and disappeared. One by one he slashed members of the Kuro pirates while they pleaded for their lives.

"Captain please stop! We'll join you with them! ARGHH!"

Kuro continued to slash while blood spilled everywhere, soaking the ship in crimson red. All while Cyclone read that book of his. When Kuro finally stopped and stood in the middle of the ship, he looked at Cyclone and smiled, who smiled in return.

"I'll take that as a "Yes." Then?" Cyclone asked.

"Yes." Kuro said while nodding.

"Well then." **Boom **Cyclone said while closing his book. "Welcome to D.E.A.T.H." Cyclone said reaching his hand out to shake Kuro's, who did shake.

"Where to next?" Kuro asked.

"We're going to the Grand Line. You have to meet up with some people who are going to be your new friends." Cyclone said. "Men! Clean this ship of this blood and get rid of the bodies. We can't have man like Kuro, sailing in these conditions." Cyclone ordered.

"Hai! Cyclone-san!" The men said together.

Kuro straightened his face and looked out towards the sea.

"_The Grand Line, huh?" _Kuro thought to himself.

**IN A BAR ON DRUM ISLAND**

A tall man in a black suit sat in a stool. He had smooth, silk, purple hair with black highlights, and a golden hook replacing his left hand.

"One more please." He asked the bartender.

"Buddy, I think you've had enough." The bartender said.

"Just give me the damn booze!" He yelled.

"Look, you've been drinking for hours and I don't even know if you have any money. No money no booze." The bartender said.

Before the tall man could say anything else a voice interrupted the exchange.

"I'll pay his tab." Psycho said, throwing a bag of money on the table. "Get something for me as well."

"Right away sir!" The bartender said.

"Hm? What're you paying for me for?" The tall man said.

"Think it of a, I scratch your back you scratch mine type of thing." Psycho said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes of course. I know who you are, and what you've done, Crocodile." Psycho said.

Crocodile smiled and chuckled.

"So, you know about my deeds, do you?" Crocodile asked.

"How could I not? Almost everyone knows about your defeat in Alabasta."

Crocodile became enraged.

"You dare come in here to mock me!" Crocodile spewed with anger.

"Relax. What I'm more interested in are these powers I hear so much about. The Sand Sand Fruit is that correct?" Psycho asked.

Crocodile took a big puff of smoke and answered.

"Yeah. That's right. What of it?" Crocodile asked.

"The princess of Alabasta is attending a meeting in Sunagakure. It would appear the outside world is opening its doors to the ninja world, or at least they're trying to anyway." Psycho said.

"Sunagakure?" Crocodile questioned. "A village in the sands?"

"You sound surprised. Is that not what Alabasta was made up of?" Psycho asked.

"Eh. Never cared enough to look into it." Crocodile said.

Psycho chuckled.

"Well anyway, this meeting can't be allowed to happen. And even if it does the princess has to be taken care of. The last thing I need is an alliance between the ninjas and people of these outside lands." Psycho said.

"What's in it for me?" Crocodile asked.

"Take on this job for me and I can assure you a top rank in my organization. You'll be protected and away from the seas so the navy won't be an issue." Psycho said.

"Hmph. That sounds pretty good to me." Crocodile said while standing up.

"Then it's official. Welcome to D.E.A.T.H." Psycho said.

Crocodile and Psycho looked over the counter at the bartender who heard every word. He wore a terrified expression and was choking on his words.

"I…I….I…didn't….di….didn't hear anything!" The man said.

Crocodile looked at Psycho who nodded his head. Crocodile reached out and choked the man. The man shriveled up in Crocodile's hand until his body was gray and he was literal skin and bones.

"How unfortunate. That was very reckless of us to have a conversation like that in front of him." Psycho said.

Crocodile closed his eyes and took a puff.

"Wrong place wrong time." Crocodile said.

"Ha ha ha." Psycho chuckled. "Indeed. We need to get going before the people here end up seeing him, also the princess could possibly be in the sand right now, so we need to get going." Psycho said walking towards the door. Crocodile behind him.

"Hey. That bandage over your eye, and the markings on half your face, you need to get that looked at? There's a doctor here in town I heard." Crocodile said.

"No need. What lies under this bandage can't be healed with medicine." Psycho said as the two men continued their walk.


	4. The Straw Hat Pirates?

**Chapter 3**

It has been about a day since the leaf ninja embarked on their journey to the sand village to attend a legendary meeting. A meeting that would open the ninja world to the outside world of more than just ninja and villagers. Their goal: To escort the princess back home to her kingdom of Alabasta once the meeting is over. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi are jumping from tree to tree in the land of fire making decent time.

"Everyone, remember, the princess was reported to have left a few days ago! I'm assuming three. It'll take us about two more days to get to the sand, so we'll have a couple days of down time left." Kakashi said. "If we keep moving at this pace at least."

"Alright! We can grab ourselves something to eat and relax while we wait for the princess!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No Naruto, we're spending our first day getting things organized for the meeting. If we do have another day left to relax, we can use that day." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi responded.

"What does this princess look like? And what's her name?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I've got questions too." Sasuke chimed in.

Kakashi looked at the two.

"_Hm. They're really into this..as they should be. We're going to be in front an unfamiliar face and even more unfamiliar territory." _Kakashi thought to himself.

"I'll fill you all in some more the next time we set up camp. Any questions you have are sure to be answered there." Kakashi said.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Kakashi, then at each other, then back at Kakashi and nodded.

"_This feeling? What is it? Excitement? We're about to be the first ninja's to step outside of the ninja world we were used to." _Sasuke thought to himself. _"I bet there are so many new people with different abilities. I'm itching to fight someone and get a taste of power outside of fellow ninjas." _

"_I wonder what kind of new food they have in this new world! He he I can't wait! But, also, I can tell Sasuke is getting just as excited as I am. There are bound to be some tough people out there. I can't wait to fight them!" Naruto said to himself. _

"_A whole new world outside of the ninja one huh?" Sakura asked herself, "Could there be medicines that ninjas don't know about? Medicines that even lady Tsunade doesn't know about? I already have the jump on ninja medical ninjutsu so mastering that medicine can make me the greatest healer in the world!"_

Kakashi looked at the three. He already knew they had their own goals respectively once they finally touched down in Alabasta. But that was a while from now. For now, they had to make the rest of the journey to the sand and then travel a week back to Alabasta. The ninja all continued to jump through the trees.

**OUT IN THE GRAND LINE. ONE DAY AWAY FROM ALABASTA**

**BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOM! BOOM!**

The sounds of cannons thundered through the sea.

"Sanji! Man the sails! Chopper check for damages! Usopp keep your eyes on them! Frankie and Brook tie down any loose items! Luffy help Sanji with the sails! Robin go steer the ship and Zoro watch over her." Nami ordered.

"Watch her for what? Shouldn't I get ready to fight?" Zoro asked.

"Robin hasn't steered the ship much she may need help! Plus, we're not fighting these guys right now! We need to get to Alabasta in one piece!" Nami said.

Zoro puffed but followed the order. And followed Robin into the steering room.

A little further behind the straw hats, a tall bearded man with a white suit and black tie with matching white pants and slick black shoes held up a stack of wanted posters. He also wore a pure white with red interior high ranking naval jacket. On the back it said, "Master Chief."

"Over 3 billion berries for their heads huh?" He asked out loud. "The Straw Hat Pirates. You've caused quite a mess for the navy for a long time now. IT ENDS TODAY! AHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Keep firing men! Blow them out of the water. Four of them are devil fruit users! Getting them into the water will eliminate four immediately!" The Chief said.

"But chief!" A navy officer said while saluting, "You don't want to bring them back alive to stand trial sir chief sir?"

The master chief grunted.

"Bring them back alive for what you fool?! They're wanted dead or alive for a reason! I'll never underestimate an opponent. The straw hats are a force to be reckoned with. It's only right we execute as many as we can now before we capture any survivors! Also…" The chief stopped talking.

"Huh? Sir!" The officer said, still saluting.

"We need two of them alive anyway. Sanji, as his poster says, and..Nico Robin! Those two must live. The rest can die." The chief said.

"Why must Robin live sir?" The officer asked.

"I have my reasons you fool! Keep firing before you upset me!" The chief yelled.

"AHH! YES SIR!" The officer said, running off to fire the cannons.

Back with the straw hats they were still trying to withstand the onslaught.

"GRGH!" Usopp grunted, "It's hard to get a good shot off with all of these cannons landing around us!"

In the steering room Robin and Zoro were following Nami's navigational orders via the microphone system they had set up.

"DOING A GREAT JOB YOU TWO! SLIGHTLY TO THE LEFT NOW!" Nami ordered.

"Tsk. That woman. I'm not even doing anything. It's not like this is the Going Merry, we have an actual wheel now. I should be out there on the deck fighting the marines." Zoro said looking out of a window at the marines chasing them.

Robin knew why Nami had Zoro come in here with her, but this wasn't the time for any of that. She didn't need Nami to play matchmaker. She'd end up telling Zoro what she was feeling sooner or later.

"Eh. I'm taking a nap." Zoro said.

"OH NO YOU AREN'T! WATCH OVER BIG SIS OR THERE'LL BE HELL TO PAY ZORO!" Nami boomed over the mic.

"AYE! LISTEN TO NAMI-SAN!" Sanji intervened.

"YOU WORRY ABOUT THE SAILS!" Nami yelled.

"YES OF COURSE NAMI-SAN!" Sanji responded.

Zoro looked up annoyed.

Usopp was trying to line up a shot and used his goggles to focus on the ships chasing them. His serious face turned into fright and worry when he noticed what ship was chasing them. He screamed and ran up to the dock of the ship.

"Oi! Luffy! Come here quick!" Usopp yelled.

Luffy stopped helping Sanji with the sails to go check out what was worrying Usopp.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Sanji said.

"Aye Usopp! What's up?" Luffy asked.

"What's up? Look for yourself!" Usopp said while forcing his goggles onto Luffy's head.

Behind them was a giant purple and gold ship. It was much bigger than the marine ships that were on the sides of it. It had a giant chimney that burned massive amounts of coal to keep it running, also a giant gold crocodile on the front. Nami ran to the back of the ship to check it out for herself.

"Isn't that?!" Nami said.

"Crocodile." Luffy said. "Back for round two ya bastard! I'm gonna kick your ass all over again!" Luffy yelled.

"No Luffy! We REALLY don't have time to deal with him! We need to keep moving!" Nami explained.

Luffy stared angrily at the giant boat. While Usopp inspected closely.

"Wait. Wasn't Crocodile stripped of warlord status? Why would he be with marines?" Usopp asked while zooming in with his goggles even further.

Usopp was able to make out a faint figure, but then got a clearer look at the man on the ship.

"It's not Crocodile! There's a navy officer controlling the ship!" Usopp said.

"Hm?" Luffy asked. "How did he get the gator's ship?"

"Remember Luffy? The navy seized Crocodile's ship after the events in Alabasta." Zoro joined.

"YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ROBIN!" Nami yelled.

"She's got it calm down!" Zoro yelled back.

"Right! The navy took Crocodile's ship and are now using it to get the jump on pirates." Luffy said slamming his fist into the palm of his hand.

Usopp, Nami, and Zoro all bowed their heads in shame.

"We know….we just told you…" They all said in unison.

Back on Crocodile's ship the master chief was getting impatient.

"Admiral!" He yelled out.

The admiral of the boat approached him and immediately saluted.

"Master Chief sir?" he said formally.

"All this chasing is getting old. Blow them out of the water with _that_ cannon." The chief said.

"But sir, you said you need Robin and Sanji alive. This would surely kill them." The admiral argued.

"Aim towards the bottom of the stern. They'll sink rapidly. But will be immobile. We'll use that opportunity to seize them!" The Chief spoke.

The admiral stared at him for a moment.

"NOW YOU IDIOT!" The chief said.

The admiral saluted again and went to the captain's quarters and found a lever that went outside the captains quarters and attached to the gold gator on the front of the ship. He pulled it and the gator mouth slowly opened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Usopp yelled.

"What now?" Nami asked annoyed. Then her eyes shot open in fear.

The giant gold gater opened its mouth to show a huge cannon inside.

"There's no way we're dodging that! They had to have added that to Crocodile's ship while they had it!" Zoro said.

Frankie slammed down onto the stern and locked his hands into a diamond position.

"We don't have to! Usopp grab my cola from the room! I'm gonna need a lot of it!" Frankie ordered.

Usopp wasted no time going to grab Frankie's fuel.

"Awaiting further instructions, Captain!" Frankie yelled.

Luffy looked up at Frankie and smiled a huge smile.

"When they fire their cannon shoot your Frankie beam!" Luffy said.

Frankie smiled and waited for Usopp to return with his cola.

On Crocodile's ship the chief was looking at the straw-hat boat.

"Light it!" He ordered.

The officers lighted the long fuse and prepared for fire.

"Usopp where's those colas?!" Frankie asked.

Usopp had just returned and let Frankie drink the colas.

"WOO HOO FULLY CHARGED! BRING IT ON!" Frankie yelled.

The Crocodile cannon fired a huge cannon ball that would've surely destroyed The Thousand Merry had they not intended to take the ship out from below.

"AWAITING ORDERS CAPTAIN!" Frankie yelled.

Luffy waited a moment.

"LUFFY HURRY UP AND SAY SOMETHING!" Usopp yelled.

Luffy continued to wait.

"LUFFYYYYY!" Nami and Usopp said in unison.

Chopper was running around the ship in a panic while Sanji ended up having Brook help him with the sails. Zoro waited patiently for Luffy to give the signal, having faith in his captain.

"NOW FRANKIE!" Luffy yelled.

Frankie smirked then looked at the cannon ball.

"FRANKIEEEEE BEAMMMMMMMMM!" Frankie fired his Frankie beam at the cannon ball. DIRECT HIT!

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

The explosion was incredibly loud and blinding. Both the Thousand Sunny and Crocodile's ship were pushed away even further from each other, giving the straw hats some breathing room.

"Look Luffy." Zoro said, pointing at the three ships in pursuit, "They've fallen behind."

"HEHE!" Luffy laughed. "Good job Frankie!" Luffy said.

**BOOOOOOOOOMM BOOOOOOOOOMMMM**

A loud noise got the attention of the straw-hat pirates again. Two of the marine ships had been blown up and were starting to sink.

"Aye! Good shooting Usopp!" Luffy said with a big smile.

"That….wasn't me.." USopp said, very worried.

"Hm?" Luffy asked. "Then who was it? Frankie did you hit them?"

"No sir. My beam was cancelled out against that huge cannonball." Frankie answered.

Luffy stared at the sinking ships and the, now idle, Crocodile ship.

"No time to worry about it! Come on let's get out of here!" Nami said.

With that the straw-hat pirates made their escape.

**ON CROCODILE'S SHIP**

"What the hell was that?" The chief said.

"Sir. It would appear an unknown force blew up our ships sir." An officer replied.

"HMPH! NO MATTER! CHASE THE STRAW-HAT PIRATES! THAT'S AN ORDER!" The chief said.

Before the officer could respond. A calm deep voice spoke.

"Now what kind of Major Chief would you be if you let your men die?" Psycho said.

"Who the hell are you?" The chief asked.

"That's not important. What's important is that this ship isn't your property. I'm requesting you give it back this instant." Psycho demanded softly.

"I'm not giving a damn thing back! This ship is navy property! MEN! FIRE!"

Marine officers all fired their weapons at Psycho who just stood there. Suddenly his hands started moving faster than they could see. It looked like he was blocking the bullets, but when they stopped firing Psycho held his hand out to show he had caught every last one of them.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

"THIS GUY ISN'T HUMAN!"

"DO WE FIRE AGAIN?"

Navy officers asked questions amongst themselves. The Major Chief stood looking at the deck.

"A special one you are, aren't you? You couldn't possibly be human." The chief said.

"Oh, but I am chief. I'm very human. Just as human as you. The difference in us is only our upbringing. We've gone through different types of training to get where we are." Psycho said clenching his fist and raising his arm.

The chief raised his eyebrows in anticipation of what Psycho was going to do next. He ended up being right as Psycho threw the hand full of bullets back at the marine officers at full speed, penetrating everyone who didn't get out of the way. The chief was able to back flip out of the way.

"You're more agile than you look old timer." Psycho joked.

"Hmph. You underestimate me." The chief said. "Never. Underestimate. Me." The chief said again while rockets formed out of his arms.

Psycho stared blankly at the transforming man. When the Chief Major was fully transformed his arms had grown rockets out of them, as did his legs.

"AHHH HAHAHAHAHA I ATE THE ROCKET ROCKET FRUIT! MY ARMS AND LEGS BECOME ROCKETS AT WILL! I CAN DASH AT GOD SPEED!" The chief major said.

"Oh really." Psycho said nonchalantly.

"Oh, a carefree one, are you?! It's okay! Let's see how carefree you are in the afterlife!" The chief major dashed towards Psycho at such speeds he disappeared.

Psycho stood completely still the entire time the Major dashed around him.

"_Why isn't he moving? No matter I'll finish him now since he thinks he's so cool!" _The Major thought to himself.

The Major did more laps around Psycho before he decided to finally charge Psycho up front. Right before the major could make contact he ran into a wall of sand. The rockets on the major's arms and legs did a 180 and he flew backwards and into the air. Before he could think, the sand shot up at him in the form a hand trying to grab him, which the major was easily able to dodge, but he didn't expect Psycho to jump in front of him with his hands clasped together and hit him down towards the ground. The major fell towards the ground at very fast speeds but turning his rocket arms and legs toward the deck he was able to slow his fall. Psycho appeared right in front of him before he could settle again and did a 360-body kick and the major flew into a wall on the ship. The major was in a lot of pain and bled out the top of his head and mouth. Psycho walked up to him.

"Don't do too much damage to my ship, Psycho-san." Crocodile said.

The major's eyes shot open.

"Ps….Ps….Psycho?!" The major said looking up.

"Don't worry, Crocodile, he's done." Psycho said.

"You….you….how are you here?!" The major asked. "The navy never forgot about what you did. All the blood you spilled in these lands."

Psycho looked back down at the major and picked him up by his collar.

"I'm flattered. The dear old navy hasn't forgotten about me after all. It's been so long since that day. Hmph." Psycho said calmly.

The major struggled to get out of Psycho's grip.

"How about you let them in on a little secret, I'm back." Psycho said while holding his hand up. A loud shrieking sound was heard as his hand turned into lightning.

The major's eyes widened in fright as Psycho launched the hand towards the major's heart.

**SPLAT**

Blood dripped from Psycho's hand as it rests inside of the major's now lifeless body. Blood stained the walls the major had hit when he was kicked by Psycho earlier.

"Great. You got blood all over my beautiful ship." Crocodile said.

"Sorry about that. I'll clean it up. Set sail for Alabasta. I have a few D.E.A.T.H members waiting there. I'll finish giving you the rundown on your mission there."

With that being said. Psycho and Crocodile were on their way to Alabasta for the next phase in Psycho's plan.

**NIGHTFALL IN THE FOREST. **

The ninja team from the leaf found a nice clearing to set up camp in for the night. After they had all set up their sleeping arrangements, they gathered fire wood and started a fire. Once everyone was gathered around the fire Kakashi broke the silence.

"So. Who's first?" Kakashi asked.

All of them raised their hands.

"Oh boy…" Kakashi said with a sigh, "Sasuke let's start with you."

"This mission..how did it even get brought up? Who asked you to do this? And when we're you going to tell us? When we got to you the princess was already a few days into her trip." Sasuke asked.

"Well. I received a letter from the Kazekage actually." Kakashi said.

"Garra?.." Naruto asked softly. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes. He sent me a letter asking to send three of my best out to the sand to be her escort back." Kakashi said.

"So, wait, he had already asked you to send escorts to protect her before this weird organization showed up?" Sasuke said.

"Yes. I brought up the organization because I wanted to give you more motivation to take the mission. I didn't want you flaking on it thinking it was just some everyday escort." Kakashi answered.

"So, the princess. What's her name? What's she like?" Sakura asked.

"Well, according to Garra's letter her name is Vivi. She has a duck companion she rides around on named Karoo. She's apparently a brave girl who helped save the kingdom from civil war. Apparently, a man was manipulating the citizens to go against the king by stealing Alabasta's water to get them to fight. His ultimate goal was to wipe out the rebel and royal armies at one time and take the throne." Kakashi explained.

"Wow. She is a brave girl." Sakura said.

"Yes. She is. She had the help by a group named the Straw-Hat Pirates I believe." Kakashi said.

"Straw-Hat Pirates? Like, pirate pirates?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure on their abilities. But if they can stop the man responsible and stop civil war then they must be powerful. Considering they helped Vivi they would be on our side I'd like to think." Kakashi said.

"They sound strong out there. In the world." Naruto said.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all looked towards Naruto.

"I'm itching to meet em. I want to spar with them." Naruto said.

"Hey hey remember this is also a peace mission, don't do anything to make them think we want to fight against them seriously. This alliance could be big for the ninja world." Kakashi stressed.

"Don't worry Kakashi sensei. It'll just be a friendly spar!" Naruto said. "Straw-Hat Pirates huh? ALRIGHT!"


	5. To Future Peace!

**CHAPTER 4**

**CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP**

The chirps of birds echoed around the forest the leaf ninja slept in. Moving at the great pace they were moving, they'd be sure to get to the sand village with a couple days left before Princess Vivi arrived from Alabasta. Kakashi was the first one awake. He lay on the ground looking up at the early morning sky thinking.

"_I may not seem it. But I'm actually very nervous about all of this. Being the first ninja's in this new world? Well, not really new, but new to us. A world that we as ninja haven't been a part of in who knows how long. Just one small week away from the sand, a village we've been to more times than I can count, an entire kingdom sat. It's incredible to think about. You never know what's around the corner." _Kakashi thought to himself.

"_The straw hat pirates hm? I wonder what they're like." _Kakashi thought, this time looking at the sleeping Naruto and Sasuke. _"I bet they're warriors beyond imagination. When I think of pirates I think of big giant men with swords and other weapons, and mighty crews to follow in behind them, loyal to their captain's every word."_

Kakashi continued to think to himself. At this point the sky started to get brighter, a sign it was time to get up and keep moving.

"_I'd better wake them up so we can keep moving. Just a little further before we reach the desert. After that, just a straight shot to the sand village." _Kakashi thought.

"Alright come on guys. Time to get up." Kakashi said, picking up his belongings.

One by one team 7 yawned, stretched, and picked up their things.

"If we keep moving at the pace we moved yesterday, we should be able to reach the desert by the day's end." Kakashi explained.

"It feels like this trip is taking longer than usual." Sakura said with a yawn.

"Probably the anticipation. I can't stress enough how important this mission is." Kakashi said.

"More the reason to get moving!" Naruto yelled, jumping into the trees.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all wore annoyed looks on their faces.

"Yep. Definitely anticipation alright." Sakura said while following Naruto into the trees.

Kakashi and Sasuke followed shortly after, staying a little behind the two.

"Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"Hm? Oh, yes Sasuke?" Kakashi answered.

"You didn't finish answering my question last night." Sasuke said.

"Oh, I didn't? I didn't even realize." Kakashi said.

"When you gave us the mission you said this Vivi princess was already en route to the sand for a couple days supposedly. Why wait so long to give us the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it's nothing serious in all honesty. I was just waiting for you to get back." Kakashi admitted.

"Huh? Why me?" Sasuke asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Naruto trains but not nearly as much as you do to keep up with keeping the village safe from a distance. And Sakura is usually helping at the hospital, I doubt she's trained much either." Kakashi said.

"Isn't it risky to send them to some new land if they haven't trained much?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course. And sometimes I regret sending those two, but.." Kakashi paused. "You three are the only ones I trust to complete a mission like this. You couldn't have trained for a year and I'd still choose you three to handle something like this. It sounds bad I know, as the Hokage I have to make choices that would help the village and not risk the lives of the ninja who serve it, but I just wouldn't feel right sending anyone else." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke continued to look at Kakashi with a blank expression.

"Also.." Kakashi broke the momentary silence. "Garra personally requested you three." Kakashi finally said.

Sasuke's eyes opened a little further with surprise.

"Us? Hm. I mean, I can't say I'm surprised. He probably chose us for the same reason you did, you think, Kakashi?" Sasuke said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Most likely. You three are truly special." Kakashi said, smiling under his mask.

Sasuke nodded then looked straight ahead at his teammates.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sauke-kun can I please go with you this time?" Sakura asked.

"No, Sakura. It's too dangerous." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Yeah?"

"I can't lie. Every time you leave this village I get the itchy feeling that you're trying to leave again." Naruto said, looking at the ground with balled fists. "If you ever leave this village for evil again…I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto said.

Sakura looked at Naruto with shocked eyes.

"Naruto.." She said softly, while looking back at Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly walked towards Naruto and reached into his poncho. Naruto got into defense mode.

"Hey! What're you?" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke pulling his old, scratched leaf head band out of his pocket.

"Here." Sasuke said, handing Naruto his headband. "You can hold on to that head band every time I leave. As long as that head band is here, a symbol of my loyalty to this village, I'll always have a reason to come back. Come back..home." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled his big goofy smile and wiped his nose. Sakura smiled too, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke reached in his poncho and felt for his head band. Right on his waist where he always kept it.

"_I meant what I said, Naruto. The leaf village is my home. I'll die for that village, just like Itachi did." Sasuke thought to himself. _

**ON AN ISLAND IN THE SKY**

Eneru the thunder god sat on a make shift throne getting fed grapes from his servants.

"Mmmmmm. Good food as always." Eneru said.

"That looks tasty, Eneru-kun." A voice said.

"KUN?! WHO DARES ADDRESS THE ALMIGHTY ENERU WITH SUCH CONDESCENSION?" Eneru asked.

Cyclone walked slowly on the clouds of the throne room the self-proclaimed God had made for himself.

"You get your land stolen from you, yet you still pig out on fruits." Cyclone said.

"Ah, Cyclone. I should've known it was you. That disrespectful mouth of yours will get you killed." Eneru said, sitting back down.

"Sure it will." Cyclone said sarcastically.

"Are you calling God a liar?!" Eneru asked.

"Listen, enough of this. I have something to ask you." Cyclone said.

"What do you want?" Eneru asked, annoyed.

"Psycho and I have formed a group called D.E.A.T.H that we'd like you to be a part of." Cyclone explained.

"Psycho hm? You mean the same man whom, along side you, disrespected my authority and made me look weak in front of my followers?" Eneru said.

"Your followers or your slaves?" Cyclone asked. "Anytime anyone asked the wrong question you killed them. What kind of God is that?"

"It's none of your business, really. You are merely a man. You couldn't understand a God's work. AH HAHAHAHAHAHA." Eneru laughed.

"You know. If you join us we can get you Skypiea back." Cyclone bargained.

"Oh, begging me? Just as you should. Sorry, but I don't need your help." Eneru said.

"Oh? You know those straw hats have gotten awfully strong since the last time you fought." Cyclone said.

Eneru jumped up from his seat.

"What are you trying to say? Peasant." Eneru insulted.

Cyclone tilted his head forward and smiled.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING TO MY SHRINE TALKING TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER!" Eneru asked, enraged.

Cyclone's smile turned into a serious expression.

"God." Cyclone answered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eneru shrieked, eyes open wide and mouth agape.

Eneru summoned his lighting staff and got into fighting stance.

"You have disrespected my authority for the last time Cyclone." Eneru said.

"Oh, a fight huh? How about this? I win, you join us. You win, I'll let you kill me." Cyclone betted.

"Oh, of course. Any deal that involves me getting to kill you is a great bet to me." Eneru said.

"Hmph." Cyclone said.

**THE GRAND LINE**

Most of the straw-hat crew were still sleeping, except Luffy, who was in his special seat on the front of the ship. He was thinking about the day before, how Crocodile's ship just stopped chasing them, and how the two marine ships next to Crocodile's ship blew up for no reason. While he thought, Zoro had woken up.

"Whatcha thinking about, Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Yesterday, how those ships stopped suddenly. Why didn't they keep chasing us?" Luffy asked.

"Hm? Yeah, that was strange but what does it matter? Did you want to get chased into Alabasta? That's the last thing we need happening to us. We've already got three billion berries collective on our heads, we'd be lucky if no one in Alabasta tried to turn us in or report us." Zoro said.

Luffy continued to stare off in the distance, after a moment, He turned to Zoro and smiled.

"Yeah! I guess you're right!" Luffy said. "Where's Sanji? I want breakfast!" Luffy said, running off to go wake Sanji.

Zoro watched him run into the room where the men slept, then looked back out towards the sea. Brook walked up with a coffee and joined Zoro.

"Something bothering you? Zoro-san?" Brook asked.

"Huh? Oh, not really, but Luffy is right. Yesterday was weird. How those ships just blew up like that. Somebody interfered." Zoro said.

"So, you think so too? Why tell Luffy there's nothing to worry about? Brook asked.

"I don't need him worrying about anything right now, we're on our way to meet an old friend, I want him focused solely on that. Plus, I didn't see any boat that destroyed those marine ships, that means somebody did that with pure power alone." Zoro said.

"Oh my." Brook said.

"And..I also think it was just coincidence. Nobody would help us like that and not come after us. I'm thinking whoever it was wanted Crocodile's ship." Zoro further explained.

"Makes sense." Brook said. "Do you think we'll ever see who did it?"

"That, we leave to fate." Zoro said.

"Beautifully said, Zoro-san." Brook said, sipping the coffee.

Zoro smirked at Brook then looked back out to sea, where he noticed what looked like an island forming on the horizon. He grabbed the spyglass and looked towards it, it was what he thought, Alabasta.

"HEY! NAMI! I SEE ALABASTA!" Zoro yelled.

Nami burst from her room along with Luffy and the rest of the crew.

"Great! Once we land we can rest for a while, Vivi won't be back at the kingdom for another week, she said. We'll rest in Yuba for a few days then make our way to the kingdom!" Nami said.

"Sounds good to me!" Luffy said.

"_Alabasta..it's been a while." _Robin said to herself.

"This will be fun! It's my first time being here. I can't wait to meet this Vivi!" Brook said.

"Ahhhhh Vivi-chan! So beautiful in every way! Come with me Brook, we have much to discuss!" Sanji said, leading Brook away.

"Aye Sanji! Where's breakfast?" Luffy asked.

"In a minute!" Sanji fired back.

"Ahhhhh. Alabasta, where the great pirate king Usopp defeated the nefarious Crocodile.." Usopp said, holding his chin in his fingers.

"WOOOOO ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT LUFFY BEAT HIM! YOU ACTUALLY DID IT?!" Chopper asked.

"Of course he didn't." Zoro chimed in, "I don't know why you believe this idiot."

Usopp fell over in disappointment.

**ALABASTA DESERT**

Psycho and Crocodile treaded through the rough desert. They had been walking for a few hours now, but Little by little a city started to show up.

"There. That's the meeting point." Psycho said.

"Hm? What city is that?" Crocodile asked.

"You really didn't care for this country much did you?" Psycho asked.

"Eh. Not really. This countries' people are fools. I almost never had to leave Rainbase." Crocodile explained.

"That's Katorea. Where Nanohana gets their famous perfume from." Psycho said.

"Why meet there?"

"Because it's probably one of the only places in Alabasta where you aren't recognized by the people. The people heard about a man named Crocodile being beaten in Alubarna, but they never knew what you looked like. Also, it's nice and out of the way. Just how a secret organization is supposed to be." Psycho explained.

After a while more of walking, Psycho and Cyclone reached Katorea. They walked through the city until they came to a building at the end of the town.

"Yuck. Good thing I never bothered to come down here. This town is disgusting. The perfume smell hides it well though." Crocodile said.

When Psycho and Crocodile walked into the building it looked like a party was going on, and got even crazier when the men noticed who walked in.

"HEY THE BOSS IS BACK! YEAHHHHHH!" One of the DEATH members yelled in excitement.

The whole room blew up of welcome back's and happy to see you's. Psycho held up a hand as he walked through the room, grabbing a cup of rum one of the men handed him. He pulled out a seat and instructed Crocodile to sit in it.

"Sit here. I'm going to brief your mission in a moment." Psycho said.

Crocodile took a puff from his cigar and looked down at the seat, then sat down. Psycho stood in front of the room and tapped a spoon on his cup of rum. The whole room stopped partying almost instantly to listen to what their boss had to say. Psycho took a drink from the cup then spoke.

"Listen up my loyal soldiers for peace." Psycho started. "As you all know, Princess Vivi of Alubarna is making her way to the ninja land's Sunagakure to meet with the Kazekage. We all know this cannot be allowed to happen. Although, things haven't been moving at a comfortable pace, so it looks like the meeting will have to be interrupted by force, which will unfortunately, result in the deaths of more than just the princess." Psycho said.

"But that's the price to pay. Anyone who dies in this battle is a sacrifice for the new world I wish to create. Their deaths will not be in vain and if any of you die, it will not be in vain." Psycho explained.

"Crocodile." Psycho said, taking another drink of rum.

Crocodile looked up.

"Your mission is to simply make sure the princess is dead at the end of the day. What else you do is your business." Psycho instructed.

"So I can do whatever I want to whoever I want?" Crocodile asked, with mild excitement.

"Who am I to tell you what to do once you enter battle? My job now is to tell you how you'll be getting there and who you'll be going with." Psycho answered.

"DEATH is about letting its members do as they please, as long as they remember what the goal is at the end of the day. And not getting too reckless, remember we need to stay as lowkey as possible. Plus, I wouldn't be upset if we were able to capture Sunagakure in the process." Psycho said.

Three men stepped from behind a curtain. One man stood at 8'8. His hands were big black canons with fuses in them. His head was long with short brown hair, his arms and legs were very skinny with his upper and forearms being connected by big black cannon balls. His quads and ham strings were connected at the knees with a cannonball as well. He sported big black shoes with a huge cannon ball body with the DEATH logo on his chest.

The second man was a 7'6 man, he wore dark glasses which hid his eyes. He had short black hair with white highlights. He wore a cloak with red flames around the bottom that covered most of his body, only his head, legs, and feet being able to be seen. He also had a hood attached to the cloak, with two long needle swords attached to chains wrapped around his body.

The third man had slick, laid back hair. He wore a bandage that covered both eyes completely, with a plague doctor mask on. He wore a black cape and big black buckled boots. He wore black cargo pants to match, both legs having long knives in each pouch on the sides of his calves. His torso consisted of a straight jacket that had the arms cut off with different types of liquids and medicines on a sash over his body. He stood at 6'8 with a giant syringe sword holstered on his back, filled with a pink liquid.

"These three men will be accompanying you all on this mission." Psycho said, "Introduce yourselves."

The first man spoke.

"MY NAME IS KUMAMA HAHARU YOU WORMS! I ATE OF THE CANNON CANNON FRUIT AND CAN FIRE CANNONS OUT OF MY CANNON HANDS. I CAN ALSO SUCK MY BODY INTO THE CANNONBALL WHERE MY BODY SHOULD BE AND CAUSE MAJOR DAMAGE!" Kumama said proudly, wearing a creepy smile.

The second man stepped up.

"I am Uzanda Narinobu. I hail from the village hidden in rain. I did not eat of a devil fruit like these two. I am a highly skilled swordsman and assassin. My swords are like giant needles. My favorite style of execution is to tie my target up with one chained sword and pierce them with the other. My swords are also coated in a poison that melts the body from the inside out of you are pierced."

Finally, the third man stepped up and spoke.

"My name is Onawagi Rinso. I am DEATH's doctor. Any problem you have in the field or if you are feeling ill, do not hesitate to come to me for assistance. I'm no weakling in battle though, please don't let my lack of sight fool you. I ate the Bye Bye fruit, I can disappear at will and attack my opponent from anywhere. The syringe sword on my back is filled with incredibly potent liquid. I haven't battled a man who's survived an injection yet."

Psycho looked at them all with approval.

"And we have one more man who needs to introduce himself. Crocodile, if you please." Psycho said.

Crocodile stood to his feet and spoke.

"My name is Crocodile. I ate of the Sand sand fruit. No regular punches can hurt me, or any attack for that matter, only if the attackers' body is completely dry though. I was the former ruler of Rainbase here in Alabasta, but was thwarted by the straw-hat pirates, Psycho has been generous enough though to bring me into this wonderful organization for a second chance." Crocodile said, raising a glass to Psycho.

Psycho raised his glass back.

"That reminds me." Psycho said, "Kumama. Grab Crocodile's jacket."

Kumama nodded, still creepily smiling. He came back out of the room with a giant, black, fur jacket with the DEATH logo stitched into it.

"A gift for becoming a member." Psycho said.

Crocodile smirked.

"Looks like you weren't taking no for an answer back in Drum." Crocodile said.

"I didn't expect a no. You and I both want peace of mind. As long as our goals are the same we have need for each other." Psycho explained.

Crocodile draped the jacket over his back, leaving his arms out of the sleeves.

"Now. The plan." Psycho said, "Pay attention. You'll stay in this town for tonight, then, tomorrow morning you'll meet by the exit to the city and I'll have a ride waiting for you to get you to Sunagakure. What would be a week's journey will get you to your destination in eight hours." Psycho explained.

"Eight hours?! How fast is this thing we'll be riding?" A random member asked.

"Pretty fast." Psycho answered, "Once you get to Sunagakure, make sure you have Vivi in your line of sight. Once she's in view Kumama will fire a cannonball at her, whether she be in a building or out in the open doesn't matter. If she's executed then your job is done, however, you'll need to charge the city to confirm the kill. The sand will likely have ninja on heavy guard because of the meeting so that doesn't mean just one of you and run in there. You will all have to go and take out anyone who gets in your way. Whatever happens when you charge the city is up to you. Kumama, Uzanda, and Onawagi will all be attending, but Crocodile oversees this mission. Understood?" Psycho asked the room.

"YEAHHHHHHHH! WE'RE READY!" The room said in unison.

Psycho looked around the room and smiled. He took another drink of rum and lifted it into the air.

"TO FUTURE PEACE!" Psycho yelled.

"TO PEACE!" The room yelled back.

**ON THE SKY ISLAND**

Eneru stared at Cyclone, waiting to engage. Cyclone noticed the hesitation and spoke.

"Scared? I don't blame you. Being afraid is the mind's way of protecting you from what could go wrong." Cyclone said.

Eneru had enough and spun his staff in a clock wise motion until it turned a bright blue and shot a massive lightning blast at Cyclone. Cyclone stood with his eyes closed and opened them right before the attack hit.

**ZZZZZZZ BZZBZZZZ ZZZZZZZ BOOOM**

A huge lightning explosion went off where Cyclone stood.

"_He didn't even try to dodge." Eneru thought, "What is he- " _

His thoughts were interrupted by the smoke clearing to show Cyclone having his left hand out stretched.

"Why would I dodge a puny attack like that?" Cyclone said.

Eneru looked at him with a shocked face.

"How did you know I wondered about that?!" Eneru said.

"A lot has changed about me in the time period we went without seeing one another Eneru. Your little powers can't touch me." Cyclone said, hand still out stretched.

Eneru turned into a blue streak of lighting and charged Cyclone who jumped over it and spun rapidly before reaching down to grab the ring attached to Eneru's back. When he grabbed it, he spun Eneru around through the air and slammed him down into the ground. Eneru bounced a little off the ground before a knee to the chin knocked him further into the air. The impact made Eneru's pupils disappear.

With his body exposed Cyclone gave it four punches followed by a jump kick to the chin to send Eneru higher. Cyclone then jumped to knee Eneru's body and axe handle his back to send him flying back towards the ground. Cyclone caught Eneru with a kick to the face before the god could hit the ground and send him flying into a wall. Cyclone didn't allow Eneru to recover as he sent an energy barrage at him just as his body came off the wall.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM **

Multiple explosions went off at once as Eneru was bombarded with energy blasts. When Cyclone ceased his attack, he walked over to Eneru's seemingly unconscious body.

"Still as weak as always. Hmph. Not even close to a chall- "Cyclone was interrupted by Eneru swinging his lightning staff at him and causing a huge lightning explosion.

**ZEEEEERRRROOOOOOPPPPP**

Cyclone was walking up to Eneru's seemingly unconscious body.

"Still as weak as always. Hmph. Not even close to a chall- "Cyclone was interrupted by Eneru trying to hit him with his lighting rod, but Cyclone kicked it out of his hand.

"AHHH AHHHH AHHHH!" Eneru shrieked, with his signature shocked face, "How did you know I was going to do that?" Eneru asked, sweat forming.

"Hmmm hmmm hmmm." Cyclone chuckled, "HA HA HA HA HA!" Cyclone laughed hysterically.

"Because I saw you do it already." Cyclone answered.

Eneru almost asked what Cyclone was talking about until he looked closer at the turban wearing man. His left eye was yellow and had gears inside of it. The pupil was the center of a clock inside of his eye! Cyclone had let himself be attacked and reset time to just after his barrage on Eneru.

"What…. are you…?" Eneru asked.

"God." Cyclone answered.


	6. Come back

**CHAPTER 5**

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! I can see the desert from here!" Kakashi said, "Once we get there it'll be a straight shot to the sand! The desert is rough though, it could take us almost a day to get there."

"I'm not waiting another day.." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked up at him.

"Naruto. I know you're ready to get the ball rolling but we don't have a choice here." Kakashi said.

"Yeah Naruto. It's always taken three days to get to the sand, why're you in such a rush?" Sakura asked.

"You know why I am Sakura. The same reason you're ready to get there but won't say!" Naruto said.

"Hey what's that supposed to-. "Sakura was interrupted by Naruto.

"We're all ready to meet this Vivi lady and go to the outside world! Even though none of you will outright say it, I know you're just as excited as I am." Naruto said with a smile, "I'm ready to see how strong these people are. It's getting me riled up every SECOND I think about it!" Naruto explained.

"But Naruto we've been through this, you haven't trained much since the war ended between letting your arm heal and being busy with rebuilding the village." Sakura said.

Naruto looked back at her and smirked.

"You really think I haven't been training? I've pulled all nighters at the training ground developing my skills. Even worked out a new jutsu with Kurama." Nauto finished with a smile.

"_I knew there was no way he wasn't training all this time. That just doesn't seem like him. He's just learned how to be more low key about it. Interesting." _Kakashi thought to himself.

After a few more minutes of jumping from the trees, the ninja landed on the ground. They stood at the border between the forest that led to the leaf village and the desert that led to the sand.

"Well. We'd better get walking." Kakashi said.

"Hey! Travelers!" A man yelled out.

A man wearing cargo shorts, a poncho, and a hood with a straw hat under walked out of a booth. He also wore a tan shirt with the Sunagakure logo on it.

"A sand village logo? Are you a shinobi?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, heavens no! I couldn't possibly do what they can do." The man said.

"Hey, I think you mean what WE can do!" Naruto said, smashing his fist into his palm.

"Oh! Are you all shinobi?" The man asked. He took a second to look them up and down and noticed their headbands, "Leaf shinobi! Sorry for the disrespect!"

Kakashi stuck a hand up to show a sign of no hostility and was very uncomfortable looking.

"Heh heh, no disrespect taken! He's just loud! Heh heh heh." Kakashi said nervously.

"Anyway, what's your name? And why are you out here? You're clearly from the sand, did you need someone to walk with?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh no sir! Well, yes in a way. Hold on, where are my manners!" The man exclaimed, "My name is Itou Motoaki! I am a guide for the sand village! What would normally be a day's journey for a shinobi, and a two-and-a-half-day journey for the common man, I can get you there by nightfall!" He explained.

"THAT'S GREAT! WE NEED TO GET TO THE SAND A.S.A.P!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto calm down." Kakashi ordered, "Um, yes. If you could please guide us to the sand, we would really appreciate it."

"Of course, sir! It's no trouble. I'm just going to need 500ryo from each of you!" Itou said.

All of Team 7 collapsed at once.

"Ughhhh, I guess it's worth it huh?" Kakashi whimpered, reaching into his wallet.

Sasuke handed the man the money.

"Hey uhhhh Sakura..you think you could?" Naruto asked.

"WHAT! WHERE'S YOUR MONEY YOU IDIOT?! DON'T TELL ME YOU SPENT IT ALL ON RAMEN!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto held up his hands to protect himself.

"I couldn't help it! It's so good!" Naruto explained.

"This is gonna cost you." Sakura said, cracking her knuckles.

Naruto gulped. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto walked towards the sand while Sakura held her head down and coughed up 1,000ryo to Itou.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"What's up?" Sasuke answered.

"You feel how I do, don't you? That excitement for new opponents." Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled and looked down, then back up.

"Of course, I do. I can't wait either. And hey." Sasuke said.

"Hm?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

"We can't take this new world lightly. And with there being reports of another organization moving in silence, we need to be focused, for the slim chance something comes up." Sasuke said.

"Right." Naruto said while nodding in confirmation.

"And another thing." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at him again.

"I got your back." Sasuke finally said.

Naruto smiled and held out his fist. Sasuke smiled and fist bumped him. At this point, Sakura was walking up with Itou.

"Alright! 2,000ryo! I'll get you where you need to be by nightfall or your money back!" Itou said.

Sakura eased over to Kakashi.

"Think maybe we could stall the journey so we can get that money back?" Sakura whispered with a sinister look.

Kakashi got froze.

"No way! That would be rude of us to do!" Kakashi said.

Sakura hung her head in shame.

"Ughhh I knew it would be a shot in the dark…" Sakura said walking slowly behind the men.

**NANOHANA DOCKS**

"WOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO! MEAT MEAT MEAT! I'M GOING TO FIND MEAT!" Luffy said jumping off the ship and running ashore.

"Hey Luffy! Wait for us!" Zoro yelled.

"I don't know why you even bother. When he gets like this we'll just have to meet up with him later." Usopp said, shrugging his shoulders.

Sanji was helping Robin and Nami off the boat.

"There you are Nami-san, Robin-chan." Sanji said, hearts in his eyes.

"Thank you Sanji." Robin said.

"Yeah yeah thanks, Hey! Remember we're only here for a little while! We need to head to Yuba since that's where we'll be staying." Nami said.

"But Nami isn't Alubarna on this side of Alabasta? Why don't we stay here so our journey won't be that much longer?" Chopper asked.

"The princess won't be back in town for a week Chopper! We have more than enough time to lounge around." Nami said.

Frankie and Brook were the last ones off the ship.

"I've heard of this place but never been here! This is gonna be exciting!" Frankie said, while doing his signature pose.

"Yes indeed! I can't wait to meet the princess and people of this country." Brook said.

Inside of a marine souvenir shop, Luffy and Usopp were joking around doing impressions.

"Aye Usopp! They have marine jackets over here." Luffy said.

Usopp turned around to Luffy imitating Captain Smoker. Luffy slicked his hair back and had two fake cigars in his mouth. In a deep voice he said:

"This time I finally capture you, Straw hat Luffy."

"AHH HA HA HA HA HA! SPOT ON!" Usopp said.

Zoro walked by and saw the two guys joking around.

"Hey I've got one! Frankieeee-." Usopp was interrupted by Zoro pulling them out of the store.

"What are you idiots doing? That's a marine souvenir shop!" Zoro said.

"Relax, Zoro, the marines won't chase us here." Luffy said.

"Maybe not, but just be careful for once you fool." Zoro said.

"Aye aye. Let's go find meat Zoro!" Luffy suggested.

Zoro rested his right arm on his swords and smiled.

"Now we're talking." Zoro said with a big cheesing smile.

Zoro and Luffy walked off to go find a café, while Usopp stayed behind.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find some new sights for my slingshot!" Usopp yelled out.

Zoro and Luffy replied by putting their hands in the air. Frankie chased after them.

"Hey wait up! If you're talking food, count me in!" Frankie said.

"Aye Chopper, wanna come with me?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah sure!" Chopper answered.

All that were left were Sanji, Brook, Nami and Robin, but not for long.

"Big sis! You should come with me to get some new clothes! And find somewhere to grab a bite to eat! We deserve a girl's day out." Nami said, excited.

"Sure. Sounds like a good time sis." Robin said with a small smile.

"Aahhhhh. A day of love. Allow me to be your personal escort." Sanji said, while walking in front of Nami with his arm out stretched waiting for her to grab on. Nami instead responded by pushing him out of the way.

"MOVE IT!" Nami yelled.

With that, Nami walked off with Robin to go shopping. Sanji lit up a smoke and looked at who he was left with.

"Mmm? Wanna go help me pick out an exotic fish to cook for later?" Sanji asked Brook.

"Of course, Sanji-san." Brook replied.

Brook and Sanji then made their way to the docks.

**KATOREA **

"So you all understand your mission for tomorrow?" Psycho asked the room.

"YEAHHHHH!" The men responded.

Psycho looked around the room and nodded.

"Aye. Psycho." Crocodile said.

"Yes, Crocodile?" Psycho answered.

"You said something about staying as low-key as possible…how are we doing that by attacking an entire village." Crocodile asked.

"I probably should've worded it better, but my overall intention is for DEATH to remain as mysterious as possible. They may know this organization is behind the assassination and invasion, but what is the goal? What are they looking to gain? Who else is a member? This fear will keep them in our favor. I know the shinobi of the ninja world too well. They won't outright attack a group they don't know anything about." Psycho explained.

"So. Hiding in plain sight then?" Crocodile asked.

"Correct." Psycho answered, taking one last drink from his cup then heading for the door.

"Continue to enjoy yourselves men. I'm heading to Nanohana for some supplies. Tomorrow morning DEATH makes their first official attack and the world will know the name." Psycho said.

"YOU'RE THE MAN BOSS!"

"NOBODY'S MESSING WITH US!"

"FOR PEACE!"

"Also, after you board your ride to the sand village I will be heading down the Grand Line to Arlong Park 2.0 That is our base of operations for now." Psycho said.

Men cheered and toasted to their goals.

**NANOHANA**

Nami and Robin had cashed out at a few stores and were walking through the city.

"Soooo, did you tell him?" Nami asked.

Robin looked at her then back ahead.

"No, I still haven't had a chance to. It's like every time I try, something happens." Robin explained.

"That's weird, we have to make sure you let him know!" Nami said.

"If I may ask.." Robin said.

Nami looked at Robin with a confused face.

"Why do you care so much that I tell Zoro how I feel?" Robin asked.

Nami stared for a second and then smiled.

"Because it's cute duh! I still don't see what you see in that block head, but you deserve someone in your life! We've all been through so much, not just recently, but through our lives. We're all still young, but it wouldn't hurt to have someone to love in our lives." Nami said.

Robin cringed hard at "love."

"Ohhhh maybe I shouldn't have said "love," but you know what I mean sis! Nami paused for a second.

"It's like I told Usopp..you've probably had one of the toughest upbringings out of all of us..if anyone deserves someone that means something special to them in their lives..it's you. Still, I would've figured you'd develop feelings for someone like Sanji first." Nami said.

Robin was shocked for a moment, then looked down, then back up quickly when she realized what Nami had just said.

"Usopp knows?!" Robin asked.

"Yeah! He was camping behind the door the entire time, but don't worry, long nose won't say anything because I threatened to kill him if he does." Nami said, with a horrific smile.

Robin stared at her and then smiled.

"_Hopefully I get the chance next time. With no interruptions." _Robin thought to herself.

"Also...Nami?" Robin asked.

Nami looked over at Robin.

"I noticed every time I bring up Zoro you mention Sanji. You wouldn't have a thing for him would you?" Robin said, holding one hand to her mouth, chuckling.

Nami blushed and freaked out a little bit.

"What?! Don't be ridiculous, that air headed idiot and me? As if." Nami said, continuing to walk with Robin.

**NANOHANA WEAPON STORE**

"Hmm." Usopp wondered, "This scope is a cool blue color, with distance measurements and all!"

"Hey! Shop keep! How much for this scope here?" Usopp asked.

"Hm? Oh that one is 1,000 berries!" The shop owner said.

Usopp shrieked.

"1,000 berries…that's so much.." Usopp said.

"Are you going to get them Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"Of course, I am. The legendary warrior Usopp used something like these before when I took out two Vice Admiral marines!" Usopp said proudly.

"WOW SO COOL!" Chopper yelled.

Usopp made his purchase and walked out of the store.

"Alright! Guess we should find Luffy, Zoro, and Frankie. I'm sure Sanji is at the docks looking for food to buy, and Nami is probably buying clothes with Robiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn! Chopper!" Usopp yelled.

Chopper was eating a scorpion on a stick and looked up at Usopp.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Did you know that Robin! - "Usopp thought about back to what Nami said.

**FLASHBACK**

"One more thing though. If you tell anyone, especially Zoro, how Robin feels about him I'm going to kill you."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Usopp said softly.

"What's wrong Usopp?" Chopper asked.

Usopp looked down at chopper then knelt to put his arm over his shoulder.

"I'm going to tell you a big secret. You can't tell ANYONE! Okay best buddy?" Usopp said.

"Best buddy?!" Chopper repeated, with stars in his eyes.

"Robin. Likes Zoro." Usopp whispered.

"HUH? ROBIN LIKES. – "Chopper was interrupted by Usopp putting his hand over his mouth.

"You can't tell anyone Chopper! If you tell and Nami finds out she'll kill me. Then I'll have to come back from the dead and kill you and we don't want that to happen do we?" Usopp said.

Chopper screamed and shook his head rapidly.

"Good." Usopp said, "Now let's go!"

As Usopp and Chopper walked through town a, man with black spiked hair with red highlights, walked by them. As he crossed paths with Usopp it was like time froze and Usopp stood completely still, choking on his words. When the man had gotten a decent distance away Usopp came to his senses and looked back towards the man. Chopper looked up at Usopp and the man who walked by.

"What just happened Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"GGGuhhh." Usopp said, taking heavy breaths, "That guy looks like trouble. I get a lot of bad vibes from him."

Chopper looked in the man's direction again.

"I feel like I've seen him before." Chopper said.

Down the road the man looked back towards the long-nosed man and reindeer.

"What an odd pair.." Psycho said to himself, walking inside the weapons store.

**HIDDEN SAND DESERT**

Naruto and the others followed Itou through the tough desert. After a few hours of walking Naruto had a complaint.

"This looks like the way we usually take. Why did we pay you 500ryo a pop just to go the way we usually do?" Naruto asked, hands behind his head.

"_WE?!" _Sakura asked herself.

"Naruto, don't ask questions, just let the man guide us." Kakashi scolded.

"Oh, it's fine! He's right to feel that way. I get that all the time actually." Itou said, "There's a secret cave a little further that runs directly to the sand! I'm the only one who knows where this cave is though." Itou said.

"Wouldn't the sand want to know about something like this?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, they're sand shinobi they'll be fine! Plus, if I just told anyone how to get to this cave how would I make my living?" Itou said.

Sasuke looked at him with an annoyed face. It was dusk now and the crew had arrived at the cave.

"Alright, just about an hour from this tunnel is your destination!" Itou said.

"Thank you so much." Kakashi said, bowing, he instructed the others to do the same.

"Anytime! Enjoy your stay!" Itou said while walking away waving goodbye.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Naruto said, running into the cave.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all followed him. They ran until they finally reached the end and it ended up being nightfall by the time they exited the cave.

"Well…he was right.."Sakura said, still upset over all the money she spent.

The leaf shinobi, finally reaching the sand, hurried to the front gate. There were two sand shinobi there standing guard.

"Leaf shinobi!" One of the men said.

"You must be here for the meeting?" The other man said.

"Yeah we're here to escort the princess back home when it's over!" Naruto said.

"Great! Go ahead and go to the Kazekage's mansion! Tell him we sent you. He'll be so excited. He must be having good luck!" The first man said.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked.

"Because you guys and the princess all showed up earlier than expected!" The second man said.

"HUH?!" The leaf shinobi asked in unison.

"Yeah! She showed up a few days ago on her bird."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all looked at Kakashi who just scratched his head.

"Heh heh, how was I supposed to know her bird was that fast?" Kakashi asked nervously.

"WELL WHAT'RE WE WAITING AROUND HERE FOR?!" Naruto yelled, running into the village.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, "Ahhh. Well, we appreciate it." Kakashi said with a bow.

The leaf shinobi ran through the village very fast and arrived at the mansion quickly. Temari was standing outside of the mansion and greeted them.

"Woah, you guys are moving awfully fast." Temari said.

"Well, they really want to meet the princess...is she here?" Kakashi asked.

Temari chuckled then answered.

"Yes. She's up in the office with Garra. Let me take you there." Temari said walking off.

Before Naruto could run Sakura grabbed the back of his collar.

"Hey! We're going into a Kage's mansion! Act accordingly!" Sakura ordered.

After a few minutes the leaf shinobi walked into Garra's office, where he was doing paper work and a beautiful young woman with blue hair sat near him with her pet duck, Kankuro was also present.

"Heyy! Naruto, what's up guys?" Kankuro said.

"Hey Kankuro, what's up! He he." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Garra looked up after hearing his old friend's name, he smiled and stood up to greet him.

"Naruto. How are you, old friend?" Garra asked.

"I've been great! How's Kazekage life treating you?" Naruto asked.

"It's been great thank you. But where are our manners? Princess Vivi this is the team I've personally requested to be your guides back home." Garra said.

"Hello you all. I'm formally known as Princess Vivi, but you don't have to call me that. You can just call me Vivi." Vivi said with a big smile, "This here is my partner in crime, Karoo." Vivi said showing the group her pet duck, who saluted them.

"We'll stick to calling you Pri. – "Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto talking.

"Great to meet you Vivi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto introduced himself.

One by one the shinobi introduced themselves.

"My name is Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan. I've trained with the 5th Hokage and developed very powerful physical attacks. I also specialize in medicine.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. Son of the white fang of the leaf. I'm currently the 6th Hokage, but the former hokage sent me to assist however I can, keeping a certain knuckle head ninja in check." Kakashi said, looking at Naruto.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. I currently run recon for the village, going to lands far and wide in the ninja world to find any potential threats to our village. I'm very excited to join this mission as it gives me a chance to journey outside of what I'm used to." Sasuke said.

Vivi had stopped listening when he mentioned "Uchiha." Vivi had fear in her eyes and sweated profusely.

"Princess are you okay?" Garra asked, very concerned.

"Did…did...did you say Uchiha?" Vivi asked.

Sasuke stared at her with a blank expression.

"Yes. Do you have history with our clan?" Sasuke asked in response.

Naruto stopped trying to attack Kakashi in the background and got serious.

"How can she have history with the Uchiha? I thought we were going to be the first ninja outside of the ninja world?" Naruto asked, confused.

Vivi's fear turned into awkward conversation.

"Oh! Um…it's nothing! Just forget about it!" Vivi said.

Kakashi looked at her out the corner of his eye.

"Well.." Garra started, "You're all very early. The meeting is scheduled for tomorrow at noon. I'm sure you're all very tired."

"Actually, Garra we wanted to get grub! We're starving!" Naruto said.

Garra chuckled and then spoke.

"Well then go have yourselves a good time! Everything is on me!" Garra said.

Naruto had heard enough, he dashed out of the room for a night on the town. Kakashi and co. bowed and followed the yellow haired ninja. Eventually they found him helping himself at an all you can eat BBQ restaurant. Vivi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all sat down next to him and prepared themselves to eat.

"So Vivi!" Sakura said, "What's Alabasta like? What can we expect when we arrive?" Sakura asked.

Vivi looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Well, don't fill up too much tonight. Save room for the feast when I return home. This meeting is of course to open the ninja world to the outside world. My father can't wait to make new friends. And since you guys are going through the trouble of escorting me back home my father is almost sure to treat you. The citizens are also very nice and love travelers."

"I can't wait to get there!" Sakura said, with bright eyes.

"We understand there was a major civil war there a couple years back. And that a group known as the straw-hat pirates helped you stop it. What are they like?" Kakashi asked.

Vivi smiled big when remembering them.

"Yes. Those are my friends forever. They're an eccentric bunch, but they all care about each other a lot, despite their constant fighting. They'd all die for each other. Once they call you "friend" you're their friend for life…They risked their lives for me, even when I specifically told them not to. And they made me a stronger woman and princess!" Vivi said proudly.

"They sound like quite the bunch. I can't wait to meet them. Will they be in town? "Kakashi asked.

"They should be! I sent them a messenger bird before I left town, hopefully they got it. If they are, you'll meet them for sure." Vivi said. She looked over at Naruto stuffing his face and laughed.

"You remind me so much of Luffy. Ha ha ha ha ha." Vivi said laughing.

"Hm? Who's Luffy?" Naruto asked.

"He's the captain of the straw-hat pirates. He's incredibly strong. He defeated that fiendish Crocodile who tried to take the thrown from my father." Vivi said, looking down.

"We've heard about this Crocodile guy too.." Sakura added, "What's the deal with him?"

"Well. He headed a secret assassination company called "Baroque Works" that carried out different assassinations for him. Male members were referred to by numbers, such as: Mr 9, who was my partner when I was a member under investigation of the company. Female members had weekdays or holidays as codenames. Mine was Miss Wednesday. The lower the number, the higher the skill. Crocodile was only known as Mr. 0, but I figured out who he was, anyone who finds out what his real name was, is deemed a threat and executed." Vivi explained.

"I met the straw-hats at reverse mountain while trying to carry out a hit given to Mr. 9 and myself, but we left when we failed to do so. They followed us back to Whiskey Peak and eventually found out I was a princess undercover and forced Mr. 0's real name out of me. The unluckies heard the conversation and I was made another target on Crocodile's hit list. But they saved me and my country. I'll never forget all the work they put in for us." Vivi explained.

"You've been through a lot, Princess Vivi." Kakashi said.

Vivi nodded.

"Yes. But it was all worth it to save my country. I'd do it all over again." Vivi said sternly.

Since Vivi was clearly comfortable talking Sasuke decided to ask a question.

"The name "Uchiha" why did it make you freak out back at the mansion?" Sasuke asked.

Vivi froze again and turned to look at Sasuke. Then she looked down, with tears forming.

"He was so scary..and dangerous.." Vivi said.

"Who was?" Sasuke said, sitting up.

Vivi paused for a moment to pull herself together.

"At a time..he was the most wanted man in our world…he tried to assassinate my father and killed so many royal guards…" Vivi said, holding back tears.

"Who." Sasuke said, rather than asking this time.

"They called him…. Psycho…. Uchiha.."

**YUBA**

The straw-hat crew got off their running lizards and walked towards the entrance to Yuba where Toto was waiting on them.

"You really did show up! It was rumored you'd be returning to celebrate Alabasta's expansion!" Toto said, merrily.

"Hey old man!" Luffy said.

"Hello Luffy!" Toto said, while looking at the crew, "My my how you've grown! And you've made new friends!"

Brook and Frankie walked forward to introduce themselves.

"Hello Toto-san, my name is Brook, the musician and swordsman for the Straw hat gang." Brook said.

"My name is Frankie! A robot man who loves to kick butt and drink cola!" Frankie said, striking his signature pose.

"Ho ho ho. Well, welcome to Yuba! Please enjoy yourselves." Toto said, extending his hand towards the city.

The straw hats went to a random restaurant and were bombarded with praise.

"YAYYYYYYYYY! HOOOOORAYYYYY!" The entire restaurant cheered.

"THE PEOPLE WHO SAVED OUR COUNTRY, KING, AND DEAR PRINCESS ARE BACK!"

Luffy stood valiantly in the middle of the room, Usopp did too.

"Hey, have all you can eat and drink on the house!" The owner said.

Upon hearing that, the straw hats ate, drank, and partied to their hearts content. Brook took over the piano and band, a drunk Frankie started a workout group, Luffy and Zoro stuffed their faces with mutton, lobster, and turkey, while Zoro drank mostly. Chopper was enjoying crowd surfing while Usopp and Sanji were talking to ladies. Usopp about how he defeated Crocodile and almost died shooting away the cannon that was supposed to blow up Alubarna, and Sanji about how beautiful they were. Nami was playing drinking games and Robin sat by the bar with a small glass of rum. Nami walked over to Robin drunk.

"Hey…big sis..watcha..watcha doing over here all alone?" Nami asked.

"Just..enjoying my rum and a book." Robin said.

"Okay, that's what we're not going to do!" Nami said, forcefully closing the book and standing Robin up.

She dragged Robin over to the drinking games table.

"You're going to face me in a shot drinking contest. Whoever drinks the most before passing out wins. If I win, you tell Zoro tonight that you're feeling him." Nami said with a smile.

The table of females all looked at Robin.

"Ooooooooooooooo! That's a tough one girl! You'd better not lose." One of them said.

Robin blushed.

"You're on. But only if you'll tell Sanji how you feel." Robin said.

Nami blushed as well.

"I DO NOT LIKE THAT IDIOT! But fine, maybe something will happen." Nami said, smiling again.

The two girls toasted and began to drink.

**SAND VILLAGE BBQ**

The entire table froze after hearing the name.

"Psycho…. Uchiha? Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Never heard of him." Sasuke said.

"He's a dangerous man…well…he was dangerous. He hasn't been seen since I was a little girl...everyone thinks he died." Vivi explained.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Kakashi asked.

Vivi shook her head.

"Sadly no. WANTED posters of him went extinct long ago. The navy stopped making them and took them down after he had been declared missing for a decade. I can't remember what he looks like...but I'll never forget that horrible name...no offense." Vivi said.

"None taken.." Sasuke said.

"If for some reason this guy is still alive we'll beat him up for ya!" Naruto yelled.

Vivi looked at Naruto with a surprised face.

**FLASHBACK**

"I don't care! THIS CROCODILE BASTARD HURT VIVI AND HER COUNTRY! I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Viv smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You really do remind me of Luffy, Naruto..he said the same thing when I told him about Crocodile."

Naruto smiled.

"I can't wait to meet this Luffy guy. If he really acts this much like me..it'll be a great time!" Naruto said.

"It'll be time for us to get hearing aids for excessive yelling." Sasuke added.

"What'd you say punk? Come on, we'll fight right here, I've been itching for action!" Naruto challenged.

Vivi laughed and laughed and laughed at the confrontation, it reminded her so much of Luffy and Zoro.

**YUBA**

It was at least midnight now. Everyone had passed out from the party hours earlier. Robin was the only one who had just woken up. She looked around the room to see Luffy bloated into a big rubber ball and chopper sleeping on top of him, Frankie was powered down in a corner with cola in his hand, Usopp had passed out on the floor, and Sanji was asleep with women in his arms. She looked at Nami who had a note in her hands.

"YOU LOSE SIS :P GET TO TELLING THAT IDIOT HOW YOU FEEL! YOU CAN TELL ME ABOUT IT IN THE MORNING."

Robin smiled at the note and looked at the sleeping Nami, then back up around the room. Zoro wasn't there. She stood up and got a better look around the room, no Zoro.

"Everything alright Robin-san?" Brook asked.

"Oh..yes, thank you Brook. Do you know where Zoro is?" Robin asked.

"I believe he went on the roof to finish his rum. He hasn't been back down for a little bit now." Brook answered.

"Thank you very much Brook." Robin said.

Brook tipped his hat to her and let her go. When Robin had gotten to the roof Zoro was sitting up looking at the night sky. Robin got closer to him, which Zoro responded by pulling out his sword and keeping her at bay.

"Hm? Oh, it's you." Zoro said, sliding his sword back in its sheath.

"What are you doing up here?" Robin asked.

"Getting some alone time. Some party huh?" Zoro asked.

"Yes. Definitely quite the party." Robin answered.

"It's things like that. That make this pirate life not so bad ya know?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, yes. For sure." Robin said.

"Really, I should be asking you what you're doing up here? Let alone even being up at this hour." Zoro said.

"Well, I've been needing to talk to you." Robin confessed.

Zoro looked at her out the corner of the only good eye he had.

"But you could always tell, couldn't you?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. It was pretty obvious." Zoro said.

"Oh..that obvious huh?" Robin asked, looking down.

"Well someone like Luffy or Usopp wouldn't have noticed the strange behavior, but I know everyone on this ship to a T and you've had your moments recently. So, what's up?" Zoro asked, taking a swig of rum.

"Well...over the time I've known you...I've come to develop somewhat of a crush on you." Robin said.

Zoro spit out his rum and looked up at Robin with surprise.

"A crush?" Zoro asked.

"I know it sounds childish, but it's the best way I could describe it.." Robin said with a pause at the end.

Zoro looked towards the ground.

"So, you've got feelings for me huh? How long have you had em?" Zoro asked.

"Well, there was always something about you I liked more than everyone else on board. You're very good looking, you're funny, and I really like the I don't care attitude when you really care about everyone on the ship." Robin explained.

"Alright alright. Don't make me seem like I've gone soft now." Zoro said, with a small smile.

Robin laughed and looked at him with a soft smile. Zoro smiled back and stared for a moment. Just looking into Robin's eyes. He shook his head lightly to come to his senses and broke the silence.

"To be honest…I…" Zoro added.

Robin's smile turned into a look of anticipation. Zoro turned to look at her. Robin very slowly put her hand on Zoro's. They both leaned in, slowly, both closing their eyes even slower. Right before their lips connected, Zoro stopped Robin.

"Stop…. we…. we can't…I…I can't.." Zoro said. "I'm sorry Robin." He added before jumping off the roof.

Robin was left dumbfounded. She looked down at her hand and touched it. This wasn't a dream was it? Did Zoro REALLY almost kiss her? Was he about to say he felt the same for her? She finally told him how she felt just for him to run off like he did.

Robin bit her bottom lip as tears rolled down her face and she looked up at the full moon in the sky. A gentle breeze blowing her hair in the wind.

"_Come back…"_ Robin said to herself.

**That was a long one! No special reasons though. Just wanted to cram all that fun in there for both parties, because it gets serious these next couple of chapters. Thanks again for reading.**


	7. Fire!

**Chapter 6**

The morning sun rose over the Alabasta desert and into the kingdom of Alubarna. A few miles outside of the city Crocodile waited with the cannon man Kumama Haharu, the assassin Uzanda Narinobu, and the doctor Onawagi Rinso.

"Where's Psycho? He was supposed to be here already." Crocodile said, taking a puff of his cigar.

"I was thinking the same thing. He's unusually late this morning." Uzanda added.

As they said this a cloud of smoke appeared before them, and when it cleared, Psycho stood before them.

"I apologize for being late, I overslept." Psycho said.

"Already slacking sir! You told us timing is everything." Kumama added.

"Indeed, it is. I apologize for setting a bad example, "Now, to the point. We've done enough talking, it's time to put this plan into action." Psycho said.

"Crocodile, remember, you will look out for Vivi and when you have sight of her, you'll give Kumama the word to fire his cannons. The second the explosion goes off you will go to confirm the kill, got it? Also, the perimeter will likely be heavily guarded, dispose of the guards and take your place a top the sand village gate. It will be hectic so be prepared to fight. Once you've confirmed the kill call for a retreat." Psyco explained for the last time.

"When you're done, meet me at these coordinates. I await your success." Psycho finalized.

Psycho removed a scroll from his pocket and opened it on the ground. He bit his thumb and wiped the blood on the open scroll, he then did a series of hand signs with such speed the human eye couldn't follow and slammed his hand on the scroll.

"SUMMONING JUTSU: GREAT SAND SCORPION!" Psycho yelled.

In a giant cloud a huge sand scorpion sat. Along with about 25 DEATH members.

"You'll ride this scorpion to the sand. It moves at an incredible speed. It's supposed to take a week to get to the sand from here, but that's on foot. It's 6: 30a.m now, you'll be at the sand no later than at least 7:30a.m." Psycho said.

"An hour huh? This thing has to be moving at least 60mph." Crocodile asked.

"Again. I'll be at Arlong Park 2.0 awaiting your success with the other members of this organization. Don't let us down." Psycho said, holding up two fingers and disappearing.

"Alright. Let's not waste anymore time! Let's do this." Crocodile said, boarding the scorpion.

Kumama, Uzanda, and Onawagi followed. The scorpion started off slow but picked up tremendous amounts of speed as it ran further into the desert.

**YUBA **

The sun rose over Alabasta into the desert town of Yuba, where the straw-hat crew all rest from their night of partying. Many of the people that night had already gotten up and went into the city, be it they had to work, get home to their families, etc. Only the straw-hats remained in the restaurant. Zoro had walked away from the restaurant after last night's event with Robin.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Over the time I've gotten to know you, I've developed a little bit of a crush on you.." Robin said. _

"_You know…to be honest…I" Zoro said. _

_ Robin very slowly put her hand on Zoro's. They both leaned in, slowly, both closing their eyes even slower. Right before their lips connected, Zoro stopped Robin._

_"Stop…. we…. we can't…I…I can't.." Zoro said. "I'm sorry Robin." He added before jumping off the roof._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"_Why me? What the hell does she see in me? What the hell is so great about me?" _Zoro asked himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a kid running up to him asking for an autograph.

"You're Roronoa Zoro! The famous swordsman! Can I please get your auto graph?" The kid asked with a huge smile. He handed Zoro a writing utensil and Zoro's wanted poster.

Zoro looked at the wanted poster which featured him in his bandana looking to the left.

"_320,000,000 berries...whenever I see this poster I think about how far I've come." _Zoro thought to himself.

Zoro signed it and gave it back to the kid.

"Wow! You're so cool Zoro! What brings you to Yuba?" The kid asked.

"Eh? Just staying for a few days to wait for the princess to get back from her meeting. We've got a couple days to relax since it's a weeks journey." Zoro explained.

"Really? A messenger bird was said to have reached Alubarna kingdom with word that Vivi had settled down a couple days ago. She could be on her way home now!" The kid said.

Zoro's face turned surprised and he sped off towards the restaurant. Meanwhile, Sanji had woken up.

"Ughhh." Sanji groaned while stretching, "Some party last night." Sanji looked around the room at the sleeping crew and stepped outside to have a smoke. He looked up to see Zoro walking towards him, who was staring towards the roof of the restaurant.

"Where did you run off to? You didn't stay the night at the restaurant?" Sanji asked, taking a puff of smoke.

"Yeah..something like that." Zoro said, looking back down at Sanji.

"You alright?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's nothing." Zoro said, walking into the building. Sanji followed.

Zoro looked around the room and looked over at Nami. Zoro walked over to the unconscious woman and beat on the table.

"Hey, don't you think it's time to get up? We gotta get to Alubarna."

Nami opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Zoro.

"Good morning Zoro..you're up early. That's new." Nami said weakly.

"Ha ha funny, some kid just told me Vivi could be on her way home already, looks like she got to her meeting destination earlier than expected." Zoro said.

Nami shot up and instantly starting shouting orders.

"Everyone up up up! We need to get on the road to Alubarna right now!" Nami shouted.

Slowly one by one, the sleeping pirates got up and stretched.

"I thought we didn't have to leave yet, because Vivi wouldn't be in town for a while.." Usopp said, rubbing his eyes.

"Change of plan's nose! We've gotta move!" Nami said.

"Hey! Nose?" Usopp complained.

"Someone help me deflate Luffy so we can carry him out of here!" Zoro said.

"I'm on it." Sanji said, walking over to Luffy's bloated body.

Sanji lifted his left leg in the air and slammed it on Luffy's body causing Luffy to burp. The more he burped the smaller his body got, until eventually, he was his normal size again.

"How does this guy sleep through something like that?" Zoro asked, picking Luffy up and walking out the building, the rest of the crew followed.

"Hey? Where's Robin?" Nami asked.

"She may have fallen asleep on the roof Nami-san. She went up there last night to talk to Zoro-san." Brook said.

Nami's eyes sparkled with excitement as she ran up to the roof to speak to Robin. On the roof, Robin had just started to awaken. She had a cover on her, someone had placed it there so she wouldn't freeze overnight. Before she could question it, Nami came running on to the roof.

"Girl, you have to tell me everything! Brook-kun told me you came up here to talk to Zoro, so what happened?" Nami asked.

Robin looked up at Nami with a sad expression, then back down towards the town.

"Don't tell me that idiot ran off on you! I swear I'll. – "Robin interrupted Nami.

"No..that's not it." Robin said.

Nami looked down at Robin.

"I told him..how I felt. He actually took it really well…" Robin said with a small smile.

Nami smiled, but it soon turned back serious when Robin explained it more.

"I…I sat down next to him and after a pause he started to say something. It sounded like…he was about to say he felt the same, but I don't know. We ended up just…looking at each other. I touched his hand and we almost kissed, but he stopped me and told me we can't…he…he can't." Robin finished.

Nami continued to look at Robin who had started to tear up.

"Why couldn't things have just gone perfectly sis…?" Robin asked, "Everything before that moment had gone so great…"

Nami walked over to Robin, knelt down next to her, and held her.

"Hey hey, don't cry on me. It's going to be okay. Like I said, that meat head probably doesn't have feelings, he just didn't know what to say or how to act. He knows how you feel now though so that burden is off your back! Now you just have to keep doing what you've been doing and wait for him to make a move." Nami explained.

Robin stood up and hugged Nami.

"Thank you for trying so hard for me…" Robin said softly.

"What're friends for!" Nami said, hugging back, "You deserve some sort of happiness, and if that block head makes you happy then we're gonna get him! Now, let's head to Alubarna." Nami said.

Robin nodded, exited the roof with Nami and made their way towards the running lizards. When Robin and Nami showed up everyone was ready to go.

"Robin let's go! I'm ready for more eats!" Luffy said, who had finally woken up.

"You ate so much! How are you not full?" Usopp asked.

"How are you surprised?" Sanji asked Usopp.

Robin and Nami boarded their running lizards and Robin looked over at Zoro who looked back, when they made eye contact, both turned to look their separate ways.

"VIVI! YOUR FRIENDS ARE ON THEIR WAY!" Luffy yelled.

**ALUBARNA**

King Nefertari Cobra sat upon his throne with his left- and right-hand men, Chaka and Pell, at his side. A loud knock on his door broke the silence.

"Please enter!" Cobra said.

A soldier walked in sweating and in a terrified state.

"What is wrong good sir?" Cobra asked.

"Your majesty! 5 men were spotted a few miles out from the kingdom! One of the men were reported to be Crocodile!" The soldier said.

Cobra's eyes opened in shock.

"But Crocodile was locked away in Mainford!" Cobra yelled.

"He escaped amidst the confusion in the war there, sir! It looks like he's working with someone else now." The soldier explained.

"Where is he now?" Cobra asked.

"A giant sand scorpion appeared out of no where and took him and an army of men in the direction of Sunagakure! The other man with them disappeared in a cloud of smoke!" The soldier said.

Cobra thought about why they might be going that way and instantly concluded they were trying to kill Vivi.

"Get royal guards ready to go to battle! Board your sand boats and make way immediately for Sunagakure!" Cobra ordered.

"Your highness! The straw-hats were also spotted in Yuba what would you like us to do with them?" The soldier said.

Cobra's panic immediately calmed down upon hearing that name.

"Really, they're in Alabasta? Have a squad go out to Sunagakure and another squad to meet the straw-hats half way and get them up to speed with what's going on!" Cobra ordered.

"Right away your majesty!" The soldier said.

"What would Crocodile care about a meeting like this for?" Chaka asked.

"I do not know my friend…Crocodile is a mysterious man, but he will not make a fool of me again! My straw-hat friends are here this time. They beat him before, they'll do it again.

**SAND VILLAGE**

Naruto and the others were all asleep in their hotel they had gone to after eating at the BBQ house. After a few moments a man came knocking.

"Leaf shinobi! The time has come for the meeting!" A sand shinobi said.

Naruto and Sasuke slowly woke up and got ready.

"Hey, where's Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He's already at the Kazekage mansion! He's waiting for you all right now!" The sand shinobi answered.

"Kakashi is serious about this meeting if HE'S early for once." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I agree, but at least we can finally get this meeting over with." Naruto said.

When Naruto and Sasuke left their room, Sakura was exiting hers. The sand shinobi looked at all of them and smiled.

"Ready to go are we?" The shinobi said.

The four made their way to the Kazekage mansion and walked past the Kazekage's office and entered the meeting room. Garra, Kakashi, and Vivi were all waiting.

"Good morning you all!" Vivi said, "I had a great time last night."

"We did too! Glad to show you a great time." Naruto said.

After a few minutes the sand village elders walked in and sat down in their seats.

"Now that we're all here I can call this meeting into order." Garra said, "As you all know, we have a very special guest with us today, coming all the way from the Alubarna kingdom in Alabasta. Princess Vivi, would you like to have any opening words?" Garra asked.

Vivi stood up and spoke.

"Just want to formally introduce myself. My full name is Nefertari Vivi, but I of course go by Vivi for short. I can't wait to finally have this meeting!" Vivi said happily.

Garra smiled and nodded.

"This meeting is about opening the shinobi lands to the rest of the world. It will start with Alubarna expanding their land to the sand and giving us the right to enter that land. For centuries, here in the Grand Line, the ninja wold has sat, hidden from the rest of the world. Today though, this all changes! All we need now is to discuss how to handle economics. I believe it wise that the Alubarna expand their kingdom to 100 miles outside of the sand village. It would cut four days off the week it takes to get to Alubarna on foot and would be in the same boat as our agreement with the leaf village." Garra bargained.

One of the elders spoke.

"I believe the sand should get to expand. If this is about opening the door to the outside world for ninja then it's only natural that the sand expands." He spoke. 

"Yes, I understand, but if the sand expands there for sure will be other villages who will be looking to expand as well, I'd like to keep everything fair." Garra said.

"The only fair thing here is as the first elder said. These Alabasta people have been a part of OUR land for centuries and flourished, while we stayed in the shadows." The second elder said.

"Excuse me? These Alabasta people? We have names!" Vivi argued, "We didn't have anything to do with your lands being locked away for so long. You can't blame us for something our ancestors did. That's why we want to make this compromise with you all! To get you out of this dark place you're in." Vivi argued.

"Which is more the reason why we should get to expand, and you stay right where you are. You've had all of that land for centuries, I'm sure you have a bunch of other small towns and villages that your king over sees, we have this one small village and a vast desert with nothing in it." The third elder added.

"What is this? It almost sounds like you're telling us to give you land." Vivi said.

"Call it what you will." The first elder added, "Point being, we don't agree with anything that doesn't say we get 80 percent of land between here and Alabasta!"

Vivi's eyes shot open in surprise, and then anger.

"80 percent?! Are you joking? Why should you get that much land when you haven't even done anything with the desert outside of your own village? The land you get wouldn't change even a little bit!" Vivi said.

"Lower your tone!" The third elder ordered.

"No! I'm the princess of Alubarna! You will not order me around." Vivi argued.

"How about you lower YOUR tone you old bastard?" Naruto blurted.

The whole room looked in Naruto's direction.

"How dare you call an elder of this village a bastard? You must want a lengthy stay in jail!" The third elder yelled.

"You're going to lock me up for speaking my mind? And try to quiet down Vivi when she makes sense? You old coots haven't done anything with the desert out side of this village but have the nerve to ask for even more land? That's foolish!" Naruto said.

"Alright Naruto that's enough." Kakashi said.

"No! Garra and Vivi are right. Either go with Vivi's 50/50 split of the land or Garra's plan of expanding Alubarna within 100 miles of the sand! Either way, Alabasta people will come and make markets, towns, etc to help out the sand economy!" Naruto said.

Vivi looked at Naruo with much surprise.

"Who are you to chime in on a meeting such as this, you little punk?" The second elder said.

"What did you just say to me?" Naruto said angrily.

"This meeting is between the princess, Kazekage, and elders only. You're just escorts who have no say in this. We do NOT agree with what the princess or Kazekage say, and we won't change our mind until we hear what we want to hear. Hate us all you want, but it's for the good of the village." The third elder said.

The room remained silent for a moment. And then Naruto spoke.

"With leaders like you…this village is going to die!" Naruto said.

Kakashi shot up and grabbed Naruto and pulled him out of the room.

"Hey what's the big deal!" Naruto yelled.

"You have no room to speak to them like that!" Kakashi said.

"So what! You, Vivi, and Garra all know I'm right." Naruto argued.

"Look, even if you are right, they won't admit it. You have to watch yourself, the wrong words can start a war between us and the sand you understand?" Kakashi said, "I don't agree with them either, not even a little bit, but they have to work this out. We really are only escorts who were invited to the meeting, not actual officials who can do anything."

Naruto looked down towards the ground.

"I can't believe you'd just let yourself be talked down to like this…" Naruto said.

"Huh? Excuse me?" Kakashi said.

"Those old farts are talking as if they have actually been putting in any sort of work for this village! Garra organized this meeting, Garra is the reason this village is doing as good as it is! How can they say what's good for the village when they haven't even paid any attention to it?!" Naruto said.

Kakashi's eyes opened in surprise. He put his arm on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto." Kakashi said, "I know Garra appreciates your passion, as well as Vivi, but don't let those elders get you hyped up. Vivi and Garra won't let anything bad happen from this I promise you. Let's just go back in there and wait until the meeting is over."

Naruto looked into Kakashi's eyes and nodded. When they came back into the room, the elders were already looking their way.

"There's the trouble maker. For your disrespect against the elders we're sentencing you to 10yrs in our prison!" The first elder said.

"Hey you can't! - "Garra was interrupted.

"We can and we will. Men are on the way to pick him up." The second elder said.

"Why you!" Naruto growled.

**ON TOP OF THE SAND GATE**

Four sand shinobi bodies rest under Crocodile and Kumama the cannon man. DEATH members split up into three teams. Onawagi's team would attack from the right, Uzanda's team from the left and Crocodile's team from the center. Crocodile used his binoculars to get a good look for Vivi. After a few minutes he located a small window with a woman that looked like her in a panicked manner.

"That's got to be her. I'm sure of it." Crocodile said.

"YOU SURE? IF IT'S NOT PSYCHO WILL GIVE US HELL." Kumama said.

"Aye. But I'm sure that's her. I never forget a face, plus, there aren't many women out here that look like much like her. Ready the cannon."

Kumama readied his cannon arm and aimed it.

"WIND? CHECK. CANNON BALL DROP? CHECK." Kumama said, "READY FOR FIRE. AWAITING FURTHER ORDERS."

Crocodile grinned his signature grin with his cigar in his mouth, raised his hook hand, and spoke.

"Fire." Crocodile said.

Kumama held the fuse to his mouth and sparked his teeth to light his cannon arm and aimed.

"CANNON FIRING IN T-MINUS: 5…..4….3…2..1."

The cannon ball was fired from Kumama's cannon arm and went straight for the window of the Kazekage meeting room. A perfect shot.

Vivi turned around to see what the noise was and saw the giant cannon ball coming straight at her.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**


	8. WE are the Sraw Hat Pirates!

**CHAPTER 7**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

The explosion thundered through the sand village. Everyone from shop owners to people in their sand homes looked outside to see what all the commotion was about. They all stared in horror as they saw that the Kazekage's mansion had been attacked by an unknown force. The people began to worry among themselves.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know don't ask me!"

"Is the Kazekage okay?!"

At the top of the sand village entrance Crocodile was laughing.

"AHHH HA HA HA HA HA. What a shot Kumama." Crocodile said.

Kumama stood tall and rubbed the back of his head with his cannon arm.

"I MEAN WHAT CAN I SAY? I'M ONE HELL OF A SHOT." Kumama responded.

"Well… Let's go confirm the kill shall we?" Crocodile asked.

"AFTER YOU BUDDY! HA HA HA HA!" Kumama laughed.

Crocodile, Kumama, and their share of DEATH subordinates charged the city through the main entrance. On the left and right sides of the city, Uzanda and Onawagi, and their share got ready to move in.

"That was the signal. Charge the city." Uzanda said.

"No way she survived that... easy mission. Let's go." Onawagi ordered.

Uzanda and Onawagi moved their forces in on the city as well. As they move through the city DEATH's followers could do as they please, to whoever they please. They looted shops, attacked civilians, and fought with shinobi. Crocodile ran through the city laughing merrily while chopping down sand shinobi with his golden hook. A sand joinin ran at him head on, who he grabbed with his right hand and drained him of his bodily fluids. Kumama fired shots at almost any building he came across setting the city ablaze and leaving buildings in ruin.

**BOOM! BOOM BOOM BOOM! BOOM!**

Explosions continued to echo around the city as the attack went on. The three teams all on their way to the Kazekage mansion. Uzanda was stopped in his tracks by a group of sand chunin.

"Look at the forehead band hanging from his neck! He's from the Hidden Rain Village! Are they attacking us?" A chunin asked.

Uzanda looked at them and smiled.

"A bunch of pitiful chunin. I feel bad for your parents. They'll be burying you all quite early." Uzanda said.

As he charged the group of teens a group of Jonin showed up to save them.

"YOU ALL GO CHECK ON THE WOUNDED! WE'LL FIGHT HIM! HE'S OUT OF YOUR ELEMENT!" The Jonin ordered.

"HA HA HA HA HA! I'm out of your element too ironically enough." Uzanda joked.

"We'll see about that! Men! Charge him!"

Uzanda ran towards the men who were on their way to him. He jumped over the first man and jumped off his back to get above the group of men. As he flew above them, he grabbed his two chained needle swords and threw them at them while crossing his arms. The swords fell in a helix pattern leaving the Jonin confused. The two men who were almost hit were able to jump out of the way, but Uzanda landed and lifted his arms in the air, whipping the swords towards the sky, and at the men. They both used their kunai to knock the swords away and threw the kunai at Uzanda who jumped backwards out of the way.

"Fool." Uzanda muttered.

He grabbed the chains and crossed his arms again. This time the chains grabbed the men by the legs.

"AHH!" One of the men yelled.

Uzanda then thew his arms down and the men came falling. They hit the ground and were knocked unconscious by the impact. The chief Jonin noticed the chains were caught around the feet of the fallen ninja.

"QUICK! ATTACK WHILE THE SWORDS ARE TIED AROUND THEM!" The chief ordered.

Uzanda smiled as the four men remaining charged him. He jump kicked the first man and flipped forward to slammed down on another one. He stood up and punched another man to his left two times spun to kick the man to his right in the stomach, he turned back around to high kick the man across the right side of his face then brought his foot back to kick him across the left. The man he kicked in the stomach had recovered and tried to punch Uzanda who ducked and let the man punch his partner in the face. Uzanda then swept both men off their feet and snatched his swords from under the unconscious soldiers and stabbed the men he just beat while they were on the ground. The chief had gotten up and ran to punch Uzanda who dodged all his attacks: he dodged left, right, back, down, right, down, and left, before he jumped and grabbed the handles of his swords that sat impaled inside of the two shinobi and used them to propel a double push kick to the chief and sent him flying into a building. While the chief sat up against the wall Uzanda sent his swords flying to impale the chief through the wall.

On the other end of the village, Onawagi was in a battle of his own. Ten shinobi surrounded him.

"HE AIN'T GOING NO WHERE! WE GOT HIM!" The commander yelled.

"Ignore the fact that he's blindfolded! It could be a trick!" Another ninja yelled.

"So, the sand doesn't underestimate their opponents I see. For that alone I'll let you all live." Onawagi said calmly.

"You'll let US live? Don't make us laugh!" A ninja said.

All ten-sand ninja ran towards Onawagi at once who disappeared. The sand shinobi stood confused.

"Where'd he go?"

"Did he run off?"

"Probably ran away!"

Suddenly a ninja's back was sliced.

"HUUGHHAAAHH!" He yelled before dropping down.

"Huh?! Where did that attack come from?"

Onawagi crept around the men and continued to cut them down. One man, two men, three men, four. Five men cut down in an instant.

"Five men left sir!"

"Damn it! Keep your backs together! He can't cut us if we're like this." A ninja ordered.

The five men put their backs together and looked out for the invisible man. Onawagi walked up to a ninja, while still invisible, and said

"You really expect this to work?"

"AHH GET AWAY FROM ME!" The shinobi said while swinging his kunai.

"Where is he?"

"He was right in front of me!"

"Stay sharp men!"

Onawagi took a kunai out of a man's hand and stabbed another man with it.

"He took my kunai!"

All the men took their backs off each other and were in a circle facing each other again. Onawagi appeared in front of a man and let him almost stab him just to disappear and have the man stab an ally.

"I'm sorry! I thought I had him!"

Onawagi re-appeared under the man who stabbed his friend to uppercut him, the impact knocking the man out. Onawagi re-appeared in front of the remaining men.

"Two left… so what will you do?" He asked.

"What will we do? Are you a fool? We're going to kill you!" One of them said while both charged the doctor with kunai.

Onawagi reached out, choked the two men, and lifted them off the ground. The men were choking and struggled to breathe.

"Pitiful… and you said you were going to kill me?" He asked.

Onawagi then slammed the men against each other and let them drop towards the ground before continuing his path towards the Kazekage mansion.

**INSIDE THE KAZEKAGE MANSION**

The room was partially destroyed with papers, tables, and chairs being scattered throughout the room along with broken sand wall. Garra was the only one standing.

"Is everyone alright?" Garra asked the room.

Everyone looked at Garra then the sand wall he put up to protect them.

"Yeah we're fine I think." Kakashi said.

"How's Vivi?" Garra asked.

Kakashi and Garra both looked over to see Vivi wrapped in Naruto's arms. Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at Vivi, who had her eyes closed as well. She opened them to see Naruto had saved her, as well as Garra.

"I'm… I'm alive…" Vivi said softly.

"Course you are!" Naruto said, "Like we'd let anything happen to you."

Vivi smiled at him. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all stood up.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked.

As he asked that question, a sand shinobi chunin jumped into the hole in the wall. Explosions filled and sounded through the background.

"Lord Kazekage! Are you okay?" The chunin asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. What's the situation?" Garra asked.

"There's some weird guys attacking the village! There're two guys on the left and right, one with two chain swords, and one blindfolded guy that can disappear. There's also a cannon man and a tall man with a golden hook running through the center of the village!" The chunin explained.

"WHAT?!" Vivi asked.

She pushed off Naruto and ran to the opening to see Crocodile running through the city directly for the mansion. She gasped and covered her mouth and fell on her butt.

"Vivi!" Sakura yelled.

"Cr… cr… cr… Crocodile!" Vivi stuttered.

Naruto wore a serious expression and stood up. Kakashi and Sasuke behind him.

"So, who gets who?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not fighting anybody." Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto, now isn't the time for this." Sasuke said.

"I agree. Go without me." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Kakashi stared at Naruto for a moment and then looked at each other.

"You get the swords man and I get the blindfold guy?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered.

The two-ninja jumped out the hole towards their enemies. The rest of the room stared at the blonde shinobi still standing in the room.

"Naruto what are you doing? Go fight with them!" Sakura said.

"No." Naruto answered, his arms still crossed.

"What do you mean "no"?" Sakura asked, "You don't have a choice here! These men are after Vivi most likely!" Sakura yelled.

"I know that. Which is why I'm waiting on the word." Naruto said.

"The word?" Sakura asked, looking at the knocked over elders, "Excuse him so he can go fight!" Sakura yelled.

"He disrespected this council! After this fight he'll be serving his time in jail!" The elder said.

An explosion on the top of the building changed his entire mood.

"ALL RIGHT DAMN IT YOU'RE EXCUSED!" The elder yelled.

A smile flashed across Naruto's face as he jumped out into the sand streets looking for his enemy.

"CROCODILEEEEEEEE!" Naruto yelled.

**ALABASTA DESERT**

The Straw Hats rode their running lizards through the desert on their way to Alubarna to wait for their friend Princess Vivi, when they noticed a few sand gliders riding towards them.

"Hm? Hey. Who's that?" Luffy asked.

Usopp used his binoculars to get a closer look and saw that it was some royal soldiers.

"It's some royal soldiers! Do you think something happened to Vivi?" Usopp asked.

"Something better not have, I'll kill whoever harms Vivi." Sanji said.

The royal soldiers eventually got close enough for one to speak.

"Straw Hats!" The soldier yelled.

"Yes? What do you want?" Luffy asked.

"Did something happen to Vivi-chan?!" Sanji asked.

"Well erm… yes and no." The soldier answered.

"What happened to Vivi?" Nami asked with a straight face.

"The village in which she attended the meeting could possibly be getting attacked at this very moment! The king as asked us to transport you there to provide assistance!" The soldier said.

"But isn't she a week away from us? We wouldn't even get close to there in time." Robin added.

"_I need to inform the king to change estimated times of travel for different vehicles and people!" _The soldier said to himself, he then spoke out loud.

"That's for a journey on foot! The village she went to is only 500 miles away from Alubarna! Our sand gliders move at about 65mph, we can get there in 54 minutes!" The soldier cleared up.

"We're waiting for Vivi in Alubarna." Luffy said.

The entire squad looked at him in confusion.

"What? Luffy now is NOT the time." Nami said.

"But sir! Croc –." The soldier was interrupted.

"CROCODILE IS THERE?!" Luffy yelled.

"Yes! That's why we need to get there fast!" The soldier could barely finish before Luffy jumped on a sand glider and made way into the desert.

"Oh great. Come on everybody let's go!" Nami said.

The Straw Hats jumped on the sand gliders and moved through the desert.

**SAND VILLAGE**

Battle continued to sound throughout the sand as sand jonin and black ops lay throughout the streets. Sasuke jumped from building to building looking for his opponent when a thin sword came flying towards him. He was able to contort his body and flip out the way, but another one came after and grabbed his leg. Sasuke tried to use his snake sword to cut it, to no avail, and was slammed into the ground. Uzanda walked up to him.

"You don't look like a sand shinobi… who might you be?" Uzanda asked.

Sasuke didn't answer, he used his rinnegan to teleport behind Uzanda and tried to kick him, but he dodged it easily. When Uzanda landed his swords came back down to him and he caught them.

"Well that was rude of you." Uzanda said.

"_So, this is the sword guy that kid was talking about? This is going to be fun." _Sasuke said to himself with a smile.

Uzanda stared at Sasuke who charged him with his sword drawn. The two swords men clashed swords equally. Sasuke more on the offensive looking for more chances to pierce the hidden mist native. Uzanda blocked most of Sasuke's attacks and attempted to throw him off by tossing one of his swords in the air and continuing to fight with just one. After a few more blocks Uzanda tugged the airborne sword towards the ground to stab Sasuke from above, but Sasuke did a flip to dodge it and kicked it down towards Uzanda who dodged it barley. As Uzanda looked at the sword Sasuke attempted to pierce him with an onyx chidori, but Uzanda caught his hand.

"Heh. You're pretty good. This is the chidori isn't it? You wouldn't happen to be an Uchiha would you?" Uzanda asked, smirking.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered, with a smirk of his own.

After the brief exchange Uzanda grabbed the chain of his sword that was kicked into the ground and pretended to punch at Sasuke but it was really an attempt to launch the sword at him, which Sasuke saw coming. He ducked the sword, his arm still in Uzanda's hand, and swept Uzanda off his feet. Uzanda fell on the ground and Sasuke jumped on top of him with his snake sword in his free hand. He raised it towards the sky and slammed it into Uzanda's chest. The rain swordsman grunted before transforming into a log.

"Tsk. Substitution." Sasuke said.

Uzanda was behind him picking up one of his swords and yanking the chain of another to bring it back to him.

"You're really good, Uchiha, but the real fight starts now." Uzanda said.

Across the village Kakashi had found who he thought was the blindfolded man and charged him from behind. He attempted to swipe at him, but the man ducked, Kakashi brought the blade down towards the man, but he swayed back and back flipped away to get room.

"Pretty good for wearing a blindfold. What's it for? To taunt your enemies?" Kakashi asked.

"No… not at all… I really can't see. My eyes were taken from me in battle you understand?" Onawagi stated.

"I see." Kakashi said, raising his kunai.

"What is your name warrior?" Onawagi asked.

"Kakashi Hatake. You?" Kakashi answered.

"My name is Onawagi Rinso. Nice to meet you." Onawagi answered.

Onawagi reached into his two pouches on the sides of each of his legs and pulled out the 12" blades that rest there. The blades had tassels with bells on them. He got into his battle stance and waited. Kakashi waited as well. The bells ringing.

"_What's he doing? Is he waiting for me to move? That must be it. But I can't beat him just standing here. I have to move." _Kakashi thought to himself.

Kakashi walked slowly towards the blind man and looked for some sort of opening.

"_He'll be EXPECTING me to attack from behind because that's what any man with a brain would do, so, I'll just attack him head on. It's risky, so I'll throw him off then attack him." _Kakashi thought.

Kakashi threw a kunai in the air so it landed behind Onawagi, who turned to look in that direction. Kakashi then ran at the man and attempted to hit him with his kunai. Onawagi switched the blades in his hands and thrust them at Kakashi, who barely got out the way. Kakashi jumped out to get room.

"_How did he?! How did he know!" _Kakashi asked himself.

Onawagi, still in battle stance, turned around.

"Trying to take advantage of my disability? Underestimating your enemy is the number one insult on the battle field. You will not survive this battle." Onawagi said.

Kakashi's face became serious and he charged Onawagi again. Onawagi handled his two blades beautifully and blocked everything Kakashi threw. Kakashi attempted to thow a left slash, right, then spun around and ducked to sweep him. Both attacks were blocked and Onawagi jumped in the air to dodge the sweep. Right as Kakashi stood up Onawagi kicked Kakashi in the face then spun around and gave him a hurricane kick that sent him stumbling. The bells on Onawagi's blades continuing to jingle.

"_He's good. Really good. He's obviously a veteran fighter, but even veteran fighter's skills are diminished with disabilities such as blindness. There has to be a reason he fights so well even while blind." _Kakashi thought.

Onawagi continued to wait in battle stance.

"Is that all? Did you run away?" Onawagi asked.

Kakashi didn't say anything. Onawagi just waited.

"_So, he won't attack me until I attack him, that's for sure. I need to figure out what his secret is!" _Kakashi continued to think, _"I'll have to attack him again to find a weakness."_

Kakashi got up and ran up and started a path to run around Onawagi. The bells jingled.

"_No… He's still here." _Onawagi said to himself.

Kakashi had started running circles around Onawagi in an attempt to confuse him.

"Really? Running circles around me? You continue to underestimate me… that makes me very upset." Onawagi said.

With those words he disappeared where he stood.

"Huh?" Kakashi said, coming to a complete stop, "Wait!"

**SLASH!**

Kakashi fell towards the ground while a diagonal line spewing blood came from his chest, but before he hit the ground he turned into a log.

"The substitution jutsu… he told me that jutsu would be a problem." Onawagi said, "Hm?"

The ground below Onawagi rumbled and Kakashi emerged to grab his ankles, but Onawagi jumped in the air and dodged it.

"Nice try, but a rookie mo-." Onawagi was interrupted by Kakashi grabbing him from behind.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one doing any underestimating." Kakashi said before turning them both upsides down and spinning rapidly.

"PRIMARY LOTUS!" Kakashi yelled before slamming against the ground.

The explosion mixed in with the other ones going on. Crocodile and Kumama were still running towards the Kazekage mansion.

"ALMOST THERE CROCODILE-SAN!" Kumama said.

Before Crocodile could speak Naruto jumped in front of him and punched him as hard as he could. Crocodile's entire head turned into sand.

"GRH! What?" Naruto said back flipping away.

"AH HA HA HA HA!" Crocodile laughed, "Had I been anyone else, that attack may have worked.

"What is this guy?" Naruto asked, looking over at Kumama, "No… what are THESE guys."

"LOOKS LIKE YOU PICKED THE WRONG FIGHT PUNK!" Kumama yelled, pointing his cannon arm at Naruto, who jumped out of the way.

**BOOM!**

Naruto jumped onto a building and threw a kunai at Crocodile and it hit him right in the head but didn't do anything. Crocodile looked up at Naruto annoyed.

"I'm a sand person you fool. These little attacks won't do any damage to me." Crocodile said.

"AND I'M A CANNON MAN! NORMAL ATTACKS DON'T HURT ME EITHER!" Kumama said.

Naruto stared at them.

"Are you Crocodile?" Naruto asked.

Crocodile and Kumama looked at Naruto, then each other, then back at Naruto.

"You attacked me without even knowing who I was?" Crocodile asked.

"Well I mean you look like a bad guy, so I just assumed heh heh." Naruto chuckled.

"Kill him." Crocodile ordered.

Kumama fired a shot at Naruto who dodged it.

**BOOM!**

The impact blew the roof off the building. Before Naruto could recover another cannon shot blew him out of the air. Naruto hit the ground hard.

"Grgh." Naruto grunted.

Crocodile appeared over him and tried to impale him with his hook, but Naruto flipped backwards and dodged it. Crocodile continued swinging his hook, but Naruto kept dodging. Crocodile held out his right hand and yelled:

"Quick sand!"

The ground under Naruto stopped him and Crocodile took another swing at him, but he dodged it and grabbed the hook to get launched out of the sand. While in the air he charged a rasenshuriken and threw it at the men. Kumama fired two shots out of his cannons and they clashed with Naruto's attack and caused an explosion to cancel each other out. Both parties were knocked back a little by this.

Crocodile smiled.

"You're pretty nimble, but let's see you dodge this." Crocodile lifted his right hand in the air again.

Naruto had a look of confusion on his face.

"DESERT SPADA!" Crocodile yelled while slamming is hand into the ground.

The sand turned into a sharp column of sand that completely sliced anything in the way in half, even the ground was turned into a fissure. Naruto was able to dodge successfully but his success turned to worry as the column was headed for the mansion.

"NO!" Naruto yelled.

When the mansion was hit, it was sliced completely in half. Naruto couldn't believe it. He didn't have time to even be confused, as he felt a cold air on the back of his head, he turned around to see Kumama with a cannon right in his face. Kumama loomed over Naruto with his signature insane smile.

"DIE." Kumama said.

"GUM-GUM PISTOL!" A voice said.

Kumama looked to the side and was struck by a fist out of no where and sent flying into a building. Crocodile stood with his hook arm in his hand and blew a cloud of smoke.

"So. You finally show up?" Crocodile asked.

Kakashi looked at Onawagi's body as it lay head first in the sand. When he walked over to touch him, he disappeared. Kakashi took a jump back and put his back against a building so he wouldn't be snuck up on. Then a sharp pain hit his shoulder and he bled rapidly.

"Huh?!" Kakashi asked.

Onawagi appeared in front of him with his head down and a blade in Kakashi's shoulder.

"That was an impressive series of moves you did there, but unfortunately for you, I'm not so easily defeated." Onawagi said, raising his blade, "You're going to die in this battle as I said, but I won't forget your name, Kakashi Hatake."

Before Onawagi could stab Kakashi a giant furry fist grabbed his hand.

"Huh? What's this?" Onawagi asked as he was thrown away from Kakashi. A second later a man tried to axe kick him, but he dodged it, the attack created a sand crater.

"Aye. Chopper, looks like we made it just in time." Sanji said as he lit a smoke.

Sasuke and Uzanda were dueling evenly. The sounds of clanging swords could probably be heard throughout the village. They clashed and then spoke.

"Ugh..You're much better than you should be." Uzanda said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Sasuke said.

"Oh really? I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve!" Uzanda said as he pushed Sasuke to the side using his swords. He turned the rest of the way while throwing a kick that hit Sasuke into the direction of his chains which he wrapped around Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to move but couldn't. Uzanda laughed and then spoke.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHA! Excellent! Got you right where I want you." Uzanda said, readying to throw his second sword at Sasuke, who was still struggling to move.

"DIE!" Uzanda yelled.

"USOPP BOMB!" With a yell a giant smoke filled the battle field.

**SLICE!**

Uzanda had his eyes covered, but when the smoke cleared and he uncovered them he stared in shock. A green haired and skeleton swordsman stood in front of Sasuke, who's chains were off.

"What do ya say we finish this weirdo off Brook?" Zoro asked.

"Let's do this." Brook responded.

All three teams yelled in unison.

"WE'RE THE STRAW HAT PIRATES! WE'RE HERE TO SAVE VIVI!"


	9. Naruto! Luffy! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 8**

Luffy looked back at the man saved.

"These guys beating on you citizen?!" Luffy turned and asked Naruto.

"Citizen?!" Naruto asked with an angry face, "I'm a Leaf shinobi!"

"Hm? A Leaf shinobi? I don't know what that is, but if that means you can fight then feel free to join in." Luffy said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back and stood up. At this point, Kumama was reemerging from the collapsed building.

"DAMN YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT." Kumama yelled.

Luffy and Naruto didn't pay him any mind, instead deciding to stare at Crocodile.

"It's been a long time, Straw-Hat Luffy." Crocodile said calmly.

Naruto looked at Luffy with surprise.

"_This is that Luffy guy Vivi was talking about?"_ Naruto asked himself.

"Yeah. It has. I'm here to beat you up again." Luffy responded.

"HA HA HA." Crocodile laughed, "You're going to beat me up again? And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Gum Gum pistol!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy's arm stretched and punched Crocodile in the face. Blood dripped out of Crocodile's nose and mouth.

"How the hell?" Crocodile asked, while looking at Luffy, who was covered in sweat, "So his sweat is it? This damn weakness of mine!"

Naruto stared with shock.

"Hey, uh, Luffy.. how'd you hit him? All my punches went through him." Naruto asked.

"His weakness is liquid. If your body is wet with any form of liquid he can be hit! I even used my blood before!" Luffy said, pointing his thumb to his chest and smiling hard.

Crocodile knew this battle would stretch out and get annoying if he stayed to fight these two, especially now that the ninja knew his weakness.

"Kumama. You handle them, I'm going to find the body." Crocodile ordered.

Crocodile turned the lower half of his body into a small dust devil and attempted to flee towards the Kazekage mansion, but Luffy jumped after him.

"CROCODILE!" Luffy yelled.

"OH NO YOU DON'T STRAW HAT!" Kumama yelled firing a shot at Luffy.

Luffy didn't turn around in time and was blown out of the air. Naruto jumped in front of Kumama and initiated hand to hand combat. Naruto threw a flurry of combos which Kumama easily blocked and threw an attack of his own, which Naruto jumped to dodge and landed on his cannon arm and punched his cannon ball body, but it didn't hurt him.

"AH HA HA HA HA!" Kumama laughed, "This body is one big cannon ball what do you think you're going to do to it?"

Naruto stared in shock as Kumama slung him from his arm and into the air.

"DIE!" Kumama yelled, but before he could fire he was blasted into another building by Frankie's beam.

"Sorry I'm late captain!" Frankie said.

"Frankie! You stay with that leaf guy, I'm going after Crocodile!" Luffy said, running after Crocodile.

"Aye aye!" Frankie confirmed while running up to Naruto, "The name's Frankie! A robot man who likes to kick but and drink cola and I'm all out of cola!" Frankie said, of course, striking his signature pose.

Naruto looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright!" Naruto said, activating bijuu mode.

In the Kazekage mansion, DEATH members had invaded the meeting room through the giant hole in the wall.

"THE PRINCESS IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE!"

"THERE SHE IS!"

The men all had swords and wore bandanas and t shirts with the DEATH logo on them.

"They're wearing the logo that was seen sailing around The Grand Line." Garra said.

"That's right! DEATH organization at your service. We'll take that princess of your hands now." A member said.

Vivi screamed as a man ran towards her, but he was punched hard into the wall by Sakura, who grabbed his body and threw him into the other men coming into the room, knocking them out the building.

"Are you okay Vivi?" Sakura asked.

"WHAT KIND OF STRENGTH DOES SHE HAVE!"

"DOESN'T MATTER, SHE DIES RIGHT NOW!"

A member towered over her ready to cut her with his sword, but an arm grew out of his shoulder and grabbed his wrist.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! SOMEBODY HELP!"

The other men stared in fright as a woman walked through their circle.

"Hello there." Nami said with a smile before turning around and knocking out a few men with her staff. Robin followed behind, breaking the wrist of the man who held the sword over Sakura.

"Woah. Who are you guys?" Sakura asked.

"NAMI-CHAN!" Vivi said, "What are you doing with Miss All-Sunday?!"

"Vivi calm down please! She's been traveling with us for a while now! What happened in Alabasta wasn't personal." Nami tried to explain.

"But it still happened! I don't want her help, nor will I accept it!" Vivi yelled.

"Is this really a time to be arguing… Miss Wednesday?" Crocodile said, creeping through the opening in the mansion.

Vivi choked on fear and covered her mouth so her whimpers wouldn't be heard.

"Vivi who is that?" Sakura asked, "Is that Crocodile?"

When Sakura got a better look even a little fear filled her body.

"_He's huge!" _Sakura thought to herself, _"At least 8ft tall!"_

Crocodile turned to look at Robin, who stared at him in a serious manner.

"Why the serious face? Miss All-Sunday?" Crocodile asked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Robin yelled.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Crocodile laughed, "Still upset with me for what happened in the underground temples?"

"You tried to kill me!" Robin yelled again. Sakura stared at the black-haired woman. She remembered all the things Vivi told her that Crocodile did to her and her family and now there's another woman saying he tried to kill her. Sakura balled her fist tight.

"That's what happens to lying rats. Don't think I'm going to let that act of defiance go unpunished." Crocodile said while taking a puff of smoke.

Crocodile looked around the room to see who he was dealing with.

"_Four women, three geezers, and… some red-haired man… from the looks of his attire he must be the big shot around here. Well, time to -." _Crocodile's thoughts were interrupted by Sakura punching a massive hole in his chest, sending sand flying.

**ON THE BATTLE FIELD **

Brook could see the sand coming from the building.

"Zoro look at that, what could it be?" Brook asked.

"That Crocodile guy must be in there and someone is trying to fight him, damn it, they can't hurt him since he's a sand person! We need to focus on this guy so we can get up there and save them." Zoro said.

"They'll be fine." Sasuke said, rising to his feet, "The Kazekage is up there, he's a sand person too."

"What? He ate the same devil fruit as Crocodile?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know what a devil fruit is, but I'll keep it brief, since birth Garra has had sand powers that always protect him. For a while he went unhurt in battle because the sand came to his aid automatically, he didn't have to move a muscle." Sasuke explained.

"So, people born with powers can control elements here?" Brook asked.

"I'll have to explain another time, we've got bigger fish to fry right now." Sasuke said, staring at Uzanda.

"I agree." Brook said, drawing the sword from his cane.

Uzanda stared at the three through his shades.

"_Three swordsmen. Two young men and a skeleton man. Let's see what they can do." _Uzanda said to himself with a smile. He picked up his sword and ran at the three men. Only one being attached to a chain since Zoro severed the other.

Uzanda jumped in the middle of the three and traded blows with them with relative ease, as far as defense. With it being three, they all could go a little harder on offense, plus he also only had one sword to work with, his other laying over where Sasuke was tied up. He blocked and evaded every slice the men threw at him then jumped out of the circle and let the chain on his sword loose. When it had enough slack, he pulled it towards himself and caught it. He landed and threw it at the group of fighters which they all dodged. He smiled and yanked the sword back and wrapped it tight around Brook.

"I'm no fool. That skeleton man is technically already dead so my poison covered swords would be no use in piercing him, he's just in the way. You two, however…" Uzanda stopped, smiled, and picked up his severed sword.

"Aren't so immune to my poison!" Uzanda cackled, "As long as the skeleton man is chained up like this I can fight you with one sword easily, after I deal with you I'll deal with the punk who shot that smoke bomb at me." Usopp panicked in the distance behind a building. He kept Brook locked up with the chain coming out of a socket on his arm guard.

"Hey." Zoro said.

Sasuke looked at him.

"This guy shouldn't be too much trouble. Yeah he's got poison dipped swords, but the chains are the real issue. I cut the other one loose when I saved you, his second one is locked around Brook now." Zoro explained.

"It looks like it's attached to something on his arm guard. Looks like that's what we're after." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Zoro nodded, understanding their goal, and charged Uzanda at full speed.

**ONAWAGI BATTLE**

Chopper threw Onawagi into the air, who back flipped and landed in battle stance.

"Are you okay?" Chopper asked Kakashi.

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine, this is nothing." Kakashi said, "Did you all say you were the Straw Hat pirates?"

Sanji and Chopper turned to smile at Kakashi.

"Yes sir! My name is Tony Tony Chopper, the ships' doctor!" Chopper said.

"My name's Sanji. The ships' cook, pleasure to be of assistance." Sanji said while pointing to himself with his thumb.

Onawagi over heard the conversation.

"Doctor? Did I hear one of you say you were a doctor?" Onawagi asked.

Chopper stood forward and spoke.

"Me! I'm the doctor!" Chopper answered.

"I see. And one of you is a cook?" Onawagi continued.

"Aye. That would be me." Sanji answered.

"_The petite voice is the doctor… the one who threw me most likely and the adolescent voice is the cook." _Onawagi thought to himself, "Chopper and Sanji… I will remember your names."

The Straw Hat duo wore looks of confusion on their face as Onawagi inserted his belled blades into their pouches and unbuckled the holster that held the giant syringe on his back in place. He pushed the back of it to excrete a little of the pink liquid inside and to make a giant sword for himself.

"What is inside this syringe has never had a survivor to my knowledge. You'd do well to avoid it." Onawagi said.

Chopper stared at the blind man.

"Hm? Chopper? You see something?" Sanji asked.

"This man… he looks familiar." Chopper answered.

"Hey, old man what are we dealing with here?" Sanji asked Kakashi.

"Well, he's definitely better than he looks. He tends to wait for someone to attack him and uses counter strikes. He can also turn invisible at will."

Sanji looked at the man and studied him. He was definitely waiting for them to make some sort of move.

"You thinking he uses his hearing to maneuver?" Sanji asked.

"Most likely." Kakashi answered.

"Well, let's give him something to hear!" Sanji said, axe kicking the ground causing a loud explosion and covering the field in sand clouds, "Let's go! Old guy!"

Kakashi nodded and the two men ran into the clouds of sand to look for their target. As they ran through the clouds Onawagi still waited patiently. Footsteps coming from the right, then the left. He lifted his syringe sword up above his head and spun around almost hitting Kakashi and Sanji.

"ARGH! He almost got me!" Sanji said.

"He almost got me too." Kakashi said.

Suddenly, Onawagi appeared in front of Sanji and punced him in the face sending him flying out of the clouds and right next to Chopper. Inside, Kakashi was wondering what happened when Onawgai tried to do the same to him, but he blocked it. Both men landed and began the hand to hand combat. Kakashi threw a right, left, right, left high kick, but it was all parried by Onawagi. Kakashi threw another punch but it was caught, and he was lifted and thrown backwards over the blind man. When he landed he threw another straight but Onawagi vanished and re appeared next to Kakashi who he gave a hard knee to the stomach, knocking the wind out of the leaf shinobi. Onawagi then grabbed Kakashi by the hair and gave him two hard punched to his face and grabbed his syringe attempting to inject him with poison, but Sanji had jumped back into the battle and kicked Onawagi hard on the side of his face sending him flying towards a building. The impact destroyed the building and could be heard throughout the battle field.

**IN FRONT OF THE KAZEKAGE MANSION**

Kumama fired two shots at Naruto and Frankie, who dodged them.

Naruto flashed in front of Kumama and gave him two punches and a kick. He jumped up onto the bomb man's body and flipped off and threw a clone with a rasengan down at him. Kumama aimed and fired his cannon at the clone which created a cloud of smoke, a light could be seen in the smoke, which ended up being another Naruto with a rasengan. Naruto hit Kumama directly in the body with it, but it didn't do any damage.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"GONNA HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Kumama said, aiming at Naruto with his cannon at Naruto's head.

Right before he could fire, Frankie jumped down and uppercutted the cannon towards Kumama's face.

"WAIT!" Kumama yelled.

**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

Naruto and Frankie both panted in fatigue.

"Nice job robot man!" Naruto said, to which Frankie responded by smiling.

Just when the coast seemed clear they heard feint laughing.

"ah ha ha ha AH HA HA HA HA!" Kumama's head emerged from his body, "THOUGHT I WAS A GONER THERE!"

Naruto looked with shock, as did Frankie, both men got back into their fighting poses.

"I'VE LOVED PLAYING WITH YOU, BUT WE CAME HERE FOR ONE REASON AND ONE REASON ONLY!" Kumama yelled.

Naruto and Frankie both looked at him with confusion. The big man jumped a little into the air and sucked his feet into his cannon ball body, his arms and head remained free.

"THIS ATTACK WILL BLOW YOU AND THIS CITY AWAY!" Kumama yelled before sparking his teeth to light the fuses. He then sucked his head into his body and pointed his arms backwards. Naruto immediately knew what was about to happen.

"Robot guy! He's about to fire himself at us!" Naruto panicked.

"That's fine! I'll hit him with my Frankie beam!" Frankie reassured.

"That won't work! It'll blow us all up! We need to-." Naruto was interrupted by the sound of Kumama blasting himself towards them.

**IN THE KAZEKAGE MANSION**

Sakura stared in fear as the giant hole she punched in Crocodile began to repair itself. Crocodile stared at Sakura in annoyance.

"Well… that was rude little lady." Crocodile said, "You want to die that badly?"

"Normal attacks don't work on him! Either you or him need to be covered in some sort of liquid!" Robin yelled out to Sakura.

"Covered in some sort of liquid?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know what that information will do for you Ms. Where will you get the adequate amount of water needed for my defeat? HA HA HA HA." Crocodile said arrogantly, "I'll deal with you all when I'm done with who I came here for!"

Crocodile turned into a half sand twister and charged Vivi.

"SAND SHOWER!" Garra yelled.

Pellets of sand like bullets pushed Crocodile against the all who felt every single one. As Crocodile was forced against the wall, his body was rocked with the sand bullets until it pushed him through the wall completely.

**BOOM!**

The second wall in the mansion gave out and Crocodile fell to the ground below with a tattered, bruised, and bloody body. Robin and Nami looked at Garra with surprise.

"How did you do that!" Nami asked.

"Garra's a sand person too!" Sakura said.

"So… he ate the same devil fruit as Crocodile?" Robin asked.

"Devil fruit?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, I guess not." Robin concluded.

On the ground, Crocodile looked up at the red-haired man who attacked him.

"_He's a sand man too?! How is this possible?" _Crocodile asked himself, _"What kind of land is this?" _

"I understand you're a man made of sand. So am I. Why don't we see who's more accustomed to it?" Garra asked.

Crocodile got angry and stood to his feet. He shot a sand hand up at Garra, who jumped on his sand cloud and flew away. Crocodile made his own sand board and chased him through the village. Both sand men spend throught the village blasting ranged sand attacks at each other.

**UZANDA BATTLE**

The sounds of swords clashing echoed around the village. Zoro and Sasuke hadn't made much progress even with Uzanda having one sword to work with.

"Why can't we beat this damn guy? He's only got one sword! Not to mention he's got another arm he can't even use." Zoro said.

Before Sasuke could answer, a Straw-hat boy came running by them.

"Hey! Zoro! Brook!" Luffy yelled.

Zoro looked over towards Luffy who was running towards them smiling.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE LUFFY!?" Zoro asked.

"I was looking for Crocodile and I got lost." Luffy answered.

Sasuke stared at Luffy, who noticed and spoke to him.

"Hey." Luffy said with a serious face.

"Hey." Sasuke said, clutching his sword.

"Where's the Kayzakogay mansion?" Luffy asked.

Sasuke looked annoyed.

"It's straight that way." Sasuke said, pointing backwards.

Luffy thanked him and ran towards the mansion.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked Zoro.

"Ughh, my captain." Zoro answered.

"HA HA HA HA HA That idiot is your captain? I feel bad for you! Not frightening or intimidating in the slightest! He's no where like my boss!" Uzanda said proudly.

"Aye." Zoro said softly.

Uzanda looked at Zoro.

"Just because he's my captain doesn't mean I have to fear him. It looks to me you don't have much of an idea of who we are." Zoro said, untying his bandana from his left arm.

"Should I know who you are?" Uzanda asked.

Zoro tied his bandana around his head and looked up.

"WE'RE THE STRAW HAT PIRATES! AND THAT MAN IS GOING TO BE THE KING OF PIRATES! AND I WILL BE THE WORLD'S GREATEST SWORDSMAN." Zoro yelled.

Uzanda stared at Zoro then became angry.

"YEAH RIGHT! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Uzanda yelled while he charged Zoro.

"Hey, you got any attacks that can light me on fire? Your strongest flames preferably." Zoro asked Sasuke.

"Yeah I've got something like that, but these flames aren't normal ones." Sasuke warned.

"Doesn't matter, I'll be fine! When I say go, set me on fire!" Zoro said.

Sasuke stared at Zoro with shock and looked towards the skeleton man who nodded, showing that the green-haired swordsman knew what he was doing. Sasuke nodded as well and readied his rinnegan. Uzanda still charging. Zoro took out his last sword and placed it in his mouth.

"You ready?" Zoro asked, to which Sasuke nodded.

Zoro closed his eyes and let Uzanda get close.

"DIEEEEEEE!" Uzanda yelled.

Zoro's eyes shot open.

"NOW!" Zoro yelled.

"Amaterasu." Sasuke said while flicking his rinnegan.

Zoro's body instantly caught into flames.

"_Grgh! This hurts like hell, but this is perfect!" _Zoro thought to himself, "1080 PHEONIX!"

Zoro yelled and began to spin rapidly knocking away Uzanda's sword that had just made it to the tip of Zoro's chest when he started spinning. Uzanda's body was cut up severely while flames filled the wounds causing excruciating pain. His body jolting and twitching rapidly. Suddenly Zoro stopped spinning and was looking down, away from Uzanda's still floating body. He looked up at Sasuke and dropped his swords back into their holsters. When the last sword was dropped in place Uzanda's body burst into blood and flames. Uzanda fell out of the air and onto his head, his lack of pupils confirmed his defeat, his body still had black flames on them in some areas. Zoro turned to look at their defeated enemy and started yelling.

"AHHHH THIS HURTS LIKE HELL! PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT!" Zoro yelled.

Sasuke closed his eye and opened it back up.

"Release." Sasuke said, extinguishing the Amaterasu.

Zoro huffed and puffed.

"Good job." Sasuke said, as he and Zoro pounded fists.

"Um. A little assistance!" Brook yelled out.

Zoro walked over and freed the skeleton man.

**NEAR KAZEKAGE MANSION**

Kumama had fired himself at Naruto and Frankie.

"What are we going to do if I can't blow it up here!" Frankie asked.

Naruto thought for a moment.

"Can you catch him?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe!" Frankie said.

"I'll help!" Naruto said, standing next to Frankie and growing two nine tail fox arms from his back.

The men stood and outstretched their hands to catch the cannon ball man. The impact was heavy as was the body. Kumama slowly pushed the men back.

"We need to do something before we hit that big building!" Frankie said.

"I know! On three we're gonna send him into the sky and hit him with a combo attack!" Naruto said.

"I like your thinking kid!" Frankie said.

Both men counted to three and ducked under put their arms under the giant cannon ball to send him into the sky.

"NOW! FRANKIEEEEE!" Naruto yelled.

Frankie charged up a Frankie beam and Narut held a bijuu bomb rasen-shuriken in his fox hands and threw them at the bomb man, Frankie fired his Frankie beam. When all the energies made contact the village was quiet. Then suddenly…

**KAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM**

An enormous explosion filled the sky. It shone brighter than the sun and the explosion brought a momentary end to battle as all looked on to see what was happening.

**ONAWAGI BATTLE**

The sand clouds disappeared with the explosion. Kakashi and Sanji looked through the clearing clouds to see Onawagi had disappeared. A cry for help made them turn around. Onawagi had Chopper under his foot.

"Chopper!" Sanji yelled out.

"If you want your furry friend here to live, then you must do me a favor." Onawagi said.

"What the hell do you want?" Sanji asked.

"I told Kakashi earlier that he would have to die here because he underestimated me… so what you're going to do is kill him." Onawagi ordered, "If you fake like he's dead I kill your doctor, and if you take too long I kill your doctor… make a choice."

Sanji looked at Kakashi, and Kakashi at Sanji.

"What do we do?" Sanji asked.

"Do it…" Kakashi said, throwing Sanji a kunai.

"But I…" Sanji started.

"NOW!" Onawagi ordered.

Sanji walked up to Kakashi and lifted the kunai.

"Thank you…" Sanji said.

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

**SPLAT!**

Blood dripped to the ground, a kunai deep into the chest of the man, as he moved the deeper it went. The pain was almost unbearable, he had always heard how sharp kunai were but had never himself been hit by one. Kakashi looked down at his body, which was completely dry, then up at Sanji who stared at him for a second then looked over to Onawagi. A kunai had been thrown and missed it's target but hit the doctor in the chest.

"UHCK…BLACH!" Onawagi coughed up blood and looked over to the two men, "So, that's how it's going to be is it?"

Sanji looked down at the kunai in his hand and looked back up at Onawagi, who was lifting his syringe sword to plunge it into Chopper.

"NOOOOOOOOO! STOP!" Sanji yelled while running towards his friend, Kakashi followed.

**STKKKK!**

The needled had pierced Choppers body and Onawagi pushed the fluid into chopper down to one tier.

"Because you gave me a good battle… and your friend here… is the unintended target, I only gave him… up to tier one of the… potent fluid I carry with me." Onawagi explained in short breaths, "He'll have exactly five days to live… but this is no regular poison I've put in his body… over the course of today he will develop symptoms he can't speak on… because he will become mute… in constant pain that he can't explain the location of or what to give him… it's unfortunate he has to suffer this… being… another doctor like myself… but that's what happens in battle… sometimes things don't go your way…" Onawagi was thought to be done, but kept going, "One more thing though… as another reward for my defeat… our leader… has set up base down The Grand Line at Arlong Park 2.0… go there… he'll be waiting…" Onawagi coughed up one more batch of blood and fell to the ground.

Sanji and Kakashi ran over the rest of the way to Chopper.

"Chopper! You alright buddy?" Sanji asked, "Do you know what he injected you with?"

Chopper got ready to speak but started coughing and his voice was incredibly hoarse, he was already starting to lose it.

"GOD THIS STUFF ACTS FAST! COME ON WE GOTT FIND THE OTHERS!" Sanji ordered, and with Kakashi in tow, they ran towards the source of the explosion.

**IN THE SKY **

Crocodile and Garra stared each other down. The explosion stopping the battle.

"_Kumama you damn fool!" _Crocodile said to himself while looking around, he noticed two more allies on the ground and became angry, _"WHAT?!" _Uzanda and Onawagi lay on the ground, defeated in their respective battles.

"What's wrong? See your friends defeated?" Garra asked, mockingly, "We shinobi don't give up so easily and will defend this land with all our might. I assume that's the same for the people who came to help us."

Crocodile looked down at the destroyed mansion and his eyes opened in shock.

Naruto, Frankie, Sanji, Kakashi, Zoro, Kakashi, and Brook all stood in the hole of the building looking up at him.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! YOU ARE ALL DAMN ANNOYING!" Crocodile yelled while holding both hands in the air to form a giant sand ball.

"Guys water is his weakness!" Sakura said.

"Water you say?" Kakashi asked, "Does anyone have a water source?"

The elders walked into the room with a barrel of water.

"When we heard his weakness was water we went and filled a barrel up!" An elder said.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and then performed handsigns.

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" Kakashi yelled.

A small dragon formed from the barrel and made its way towards Crocodile, who looked down in surprise and fright.

"_DAMN IT! I CAN'T ABSORB IT BECAUSE I'M USING MY HANDS TO MAKE THIS ATTACK!" _Crocodile thought.

Crocodile then tried to throw the ball, but his hands were held in place with hands that came from the giant sand ball, Garra was in front of him with his hand stretched out towards him.

"It doesn't matter if it's your attack or mine… sand is sand." Garra said.

The water dragon splashed against Crocodile at full speed leaving him drenched.

"NOW NARUTO!" Team 7 yelled at once.

"NOW LUFFY!" The Straw Hats yelled as well.

Luffy launched himself towards Crocodile and Naruto used a clone to throw himself in the air towards their enemy. Naruto charged up a bijuu rasengan and Luffy charged his gum gum red hawk. Crocodile looked at the two warriors coming towards him. His eyes slowly opening wider in fear and frustration. When they were close enough to attack, the two yelled at the same time:

"BIJUU RASENGAN! GUM GUM RED HAWK!"

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The combined attack shot Crocodile down through the village at blinding speeds, his body being eaten up by the two powerful attacks, eventually he crashed at the Sand Village gate.

**KABOOOOOOOOOM!**

An explosion of red, purple, orange, and fire shone through the village. As the two young men fell slowly down towards the ground their friends looked at them with smiles. Vivi started to tear up and cry.

"NARUTOOOOOO! LUFFYYYYYYYY! THANK YOUUUUUU!" Vivi screamed.

The boys looked at each other and high fived. DEATH members that lined the streets started to retreat and run into the desert. Uzanda and Kumama's bodies lay in their battle grounds, a trail of blood leads up the mountain from Onawagi's battle field. And finally, Crocodile's body lay under rocks at the Sand Village entrance.


	10. They died, didn't they?

**CHAPTER 9**

Naruto and Luffy landed in front of their and friends, and in perfect sync, turned around to smile at them and give them a thumbs up. Vivi, with tears in her eyes, ran up to them and hugged them both while everyone still smiled in the background.

"Your guys tough." Zoro said.

"Yeah, your guy too." Sasuke responded.

As everyone celebrated Usopp showed up.

"WHERE WERE YOU AT THIS WHOLE TIME!" The Straw-Hats yelled all at once.

"As the great and brave captain I am, I let my subordinates handle the small fry while I helped escort people to safety." Usopp said.

"Oh, so you're the captain of the Straw-Hat pirates then?" Kakashi asked, "It's nice to meet you captain!"

"Oi! I'm the captain!" Luffy said with an angry face.

Kakashi looked at both men in rapid succession with sweat forming.

"Yeah, the one wearing the Straw-Hat is our captain, that's our sniper." Nami said.

"Boy Kakashi-sensei I thought you'd know that." Sakura said.

"So, you're Luffy?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! And your name is leaf shinobi right? Nice to meet you!" Luffy said.

Naruto looked confused and annoyed.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! The savior of the Leaf Village!" Naruto said.

Luffy looked at Naruto with amazement.

"WOW REALLY?! I'M GONNA BE KING OF PIRATES!" Luffy said.

"Looks like I wasn't wrong about the future need for ear muffs." Sasuke said.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, I'm glad you both are getting along but we need to figure out what's going on with Chopper." Sanji added, "Usually he could help himself since he's a doctor but he can't speak on what's bothering him."

Sakura looked at Sanji with surprise.

"Give him here, I'm a medical ninja, I'll see what's wrong with him." Sakura said.

Sanji turned towards Sakura and his eyes widened and his mouth opened just enough for his smoke to fall on the ground.

"I've always believed in love at first sight, but never experienced it… I've always been weak around women, for my love for them goes above and beyond, but you? You could give sight to the blind, a man confined to a wheel chair would walk for the first time in years to get up and hold your lovely hands…please, tell me your name?" Sanji said smoothly, while grabbing Sakura's hand.

"Oh…" Sakura said, with a small blush and a smile, "I'm Sakura Haruno of the Village Hidden in the Leaf."

"Sakura… rightfully named seeing as you give off the same majestic pink beauty that cherry blossom trees do." Sanji continued, hearts in his eyes now.

Nami grew annoyed.

"Oh my, you're too sweet." Sakura said, blushing.

"MOVE IT!" Nami said angrily, giving Chopper to Sakura, "Sorry he does that sometimes."

"It's fine, really! I didn't mind at all." Sakura said with a smile.

Nami put up a fake smile and walked back to the crews. Robin watching her.

Sakura set the reindeer on a table and set her hands over him. Green energy appeared over Chopper's body.

"Hm. It looks like a virus that's attacking his vocal chords first, as Sanji said, then it looks like it spreads throughout his body. It's weird… it travels up to the head to give the victim a major headache, but then back down it looks like it could possibly travel back down his body." Sakura explained.

"Is there anything you can do to save him Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"All I know is that even though he won't be able to tell me what's wrong with himself I can still check up on him to see if it gets any worse." Sakura said.

"The man who injected into him said he had five days for sure to live, but those days would be a living hell for him." Kakashi said.

"Who was the man?" Sakura asked.

"I believe he told us his name was Onawagi Rinso." Kakashi said, "He claimed he was a doctor himself, so I took his word as truth."

Garra's eyes shot open.

"Did he have a bandage over his eyes?" Garra asked.

"Yes, he did, what do you know?" Sanji asked.

Garra walked over to a book case and grabbed a book titled: BINGO. Garra scrolled through the pages until a man fitting that description showed up.

"This man… has been wanted in these lands for a long time. He's not from the ninja world, as no villages have a record on him, not one. A major virus spread through the Village Hidden in Sand and took almost five years to clear up." Garra explained, "It's likely he's trying to do this again."

"He told me and Mr. Sanji here that he injected their doctor because he couldn't kill me for underestimating him." Kakashi responded.

"Still up to his games I see? He's not worth 3,000,000ryo for no reason." Garra said.

"Either way what do we do now? Chopper's got five days left, we need to figure something out." Nami said.

A sand shinobi landed in the window.

"You! Great timing, have you gathered up the bodies of the enemies?" Garra asked.

"Um, that's what I came to tell you sir… We recovered the bodies of the cannon man and swords man, but the bodies of the blind man and Crocodile are gone." The shinobi said.

"WHAT?! THEY COULDN'T HAVE GONE FAR GO AFTER THEM!" Vivi shouted.

"Don't worry miss! We've got men in the desert looking for them now." The shinobi assured.

Vivi looked down and Garra walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Princess, it will all be okay. I'm sure they're both too beaten up to do anything reckless, but we never finished the meeting." Garra said.

"Oh, that's right. Should we continue tomorrow?" Vivi asked.

"It looks like we won't have time for that… we'll have to come to an agreement now." Garra said.

"Well if that's the case I'm fine with Alubarna and The Village Hidden in Sand sharing the land between us at fifty percent!" Vivi smiled. Garra smiled as well, but before he could agree a sand council member spoke.

"The sand council still stands strong at eigh-." He was interrupted by Sasuke, Zoro, Sanji, Naruto, and Luffy standing over him, staring at him demonically.

"WE'RE FINE WITH FIFTY PERCENT! DON'T HURT ME!"

Garra and Vivi smiled.

"Then it's official! I'm happy to have come to an agreement. Garra said happily.

"As am I, Kazekage sir!" Vivi smiled.

At the Sand village gate the leaf shinobi and Straw-Hats stood across from each other.

"So, going back to Alabasta huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! Then we're gonna head to Drum island to get Chop checked out by the witch there!" Luffy said.

Naruto looked down.

"Something bothering you Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"It's just… since they're here, we won't get to go with them… Vivi has an escort now." Naruto answered.

"But Naruto… our mission specifically states that we return Vivi to her kingdom." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, why are you being so dramatic?" Sakura added.

Naruto looked at them and smiled, then at the Straw-Hat crew, their captain's hand was already extended.

"Welcome to the Straw-Hat pirate crew!" Luffy said smiling with closed eyes.

Naruto slapped Luffy's hand hard and they shook, officially friends.

**ARLONG PARK 2.0**

Psycho sat in a seat that over looked the Arlong pool, eyes closed, leaning forward, and his chin resting on his clasped hands.

"_WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS LIFE?"_

"_PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT! WHAT WILL I DO WITHOUT YOU?" _

"_I'M SO LOST! WHO DO I HAVE IN MY CORNER! SOMEBODY PLEASE ANSWER ME!"_

Psycho snapped out of his sleep and looked up at the main gate opening. Cyclone walked in with Eneru and Kuro.

"You were supposed to be here a long time ago, brother." Psycho said.

"What can I say?" Cyclone sighed, sitting down to read a book, "These seas are tough."

Psycho looked at him, then up to Eneru and Kuro.

"It's been quite a long time, Eneru." Psycho said, standing up.

"Indeed, it has." Eneru said.

"And you're Captain Kuro of the Black Cat pirates correct?" Psycho asked.

"Former captain. The old crew were unfortunately cut to pieces." Kuro said, pushing up his glassed.

Psycho already knew what had happened from that statement.

"So, this DEATH stuff? What is it about? What's the goal here?" Arlong asked.

Psycho walked back over to his chair, looked at it, then jumped on one of the roofs of the Arlong temple.

"Now that everyone is here I can officially state our mission." Psycho started, "Cyclone and I have been on a mission for world peace since we were but children in this cold world. You three, as well as every subordinate here, all have the same goal as us. Not just world peace, but peace of mind. The idea that nothing else could possibly go wrong to interfere with your life."

As Psycho spoke, the members listened. Every single one of them, their boss's voice was powerful.

"There will be three teams. Team Kuro, Team Arlong, and Team Eneru. Team Kuro will sail the seas mainly, bringing in: money, food, and supplies. Maybe you can capture more boats for us to use. Team Arlong will oversee the money, food, and supplies brought to us safe through safe houses I've created along the Grand Line. I will provide a map to Arlong to give his crew to study. Finally, Team Eneru will be in charge of claiming lands and promoting our message to the people for potential members." Psycho explained.

The three captains nodded in agreement.

"Anything that goes wrong is to be reported to your team captains. The only men who can speak to me directly are the captains themselves. We all have dreams and desires we wish to achieve and any man with a dream earns my respect, but what he does to achieve that dream will determine if he keeps my respect or not, which you will all learn soon, my respect is very important." Psycho said.

"But sir! What if someone says that our plan for peace is corrupt and isn't the right way?" A member asked.

"We are all flesh and blood, riddled with sin, no man is perfect. Ask them what they would do to achieve peace if they were in our shoes? I can almost guarantee they can't give you an answer." Psycho responded.

"Beautiful answer sir!" The member said proudly.

"Now! Everyone enjoy yourselves today, tomorrow we begin work." Psycho said.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The members, and captains, shouted in unison.

"Psycho?" Cyclone whispered.

Psycho looked down at him.

"What about Crocodile? And the others?" Cyclone asked.

"Crocodile ran into trouble in the sand. If he comes back, I have a new job for him." Psycho said.

Cyclone continued to look up at Psycho.

"If it takes this long to go and check for a body and let me know, means that he ran into some sort of issue." Psycho explained.

**THE DESERT**

The Straw-Hats and Leaf shinobi rode through the desert on the sand boats the royal guards waited outside the Sand Village in. Naruto, Luffy, and Usopp rode together having a great time.

"Looks like they've become well accustomed." Sanji said, creeping up to Sakura.

"Huh? Oh, Sanji-kun. Yes, haven't they? I'm so glad." Sakura said with a smile.

"If you'd like…" Sanji started.

Sakura looked at the curly eye browed man.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"When we land at the kingdom, would you like to enjoy a dinner with me?" Sanji asked.

Sakura looked at him with surprise and then at Sasuke who rode a boat behind them.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Sakura said.

Sanji's eyes switched to hearts instantly.

"HAIIIIIII SAKURA-CHAN! I'M SO GLAD!" Sanji said, dancing.

Sakura laughed and looked back at Sasuke barely. Zoro, who rode with Sasuke spoke to him.

"You alright?" Zoro asked.

"Hm? Yeah I'm fine, why?" Sasuke responded.

"I don't know. You just seem down." Zoro added.

"Hmph."

"Haven't even known you guys a day and Sanji's got a date with the girl in your crew, he's always like this though, I'm sure he hasn't developed anything serious for her." Zoro said.

"I wouldn't care if he did. She's not spoken for." Sasuke answered.

"She isn't? Pretty girl like that, I'm surprised neither one of you guys have scooped her up yet." Zoro said.

"Naruto's tried for years, but she'll never love him more than a brother, me however, she's always liked. She's even said she loves me…" Sasuke paused at the end.

"What about you?" Zoro asked.

Sasuke thought about it.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Let me go with you Sasuke! If you don't I'll scream!"_

"_SASUKE PLEASE STOP THIS!"_

"_Watch after Sakura…please." _

"_Sasuke! Orochimaru bit you! Hold my hand, it's going to be okay…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"She's always cared about me more than anyone ever has. I'd be lying if I said my desire to protect her wasn't higher than ever. I don't want anything to happen to her, but I could never give in to any feelings I might have, the life I live is too dangerous for her. If she ever got hurt or killed following me around how could I live with that?" Sasuke explained.

"I see…I'm kind of in the same boat." Zoro said, looking up at Robin who rode in front of them.

**FLASHBACK **

"_Over time… I've developed a little bit of a crush on you…" _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Yeah. It's kind of annoying." Sasuke said.

Zoro sighed.

"Annoying for sure." Zoro said, sliding down the mast of the sand boat and going to sleep.

Nami and Robin rode in silence, until Robin looked down and saw Nami with an upset expression on her face.

"You okay, Nami?" Robin asked.

Nami looked up at Robin and faked another smile.

"Of course, sis! Why wouldn't I be? We just beat up some tough guys!" Nami said.

"_The same smile as back in the mansion…" _Robin thought to herself.

"That smile is fake, I see right through it." Robin said.

Nami looked at Robin surprised then got agitated.

"What are you talking about? What would I fake a smile for?" Nami asked angrily.

"You tell me, you're the one faking it." Robin said.

Nami shot up and got in Robin's face.

"You got a problem with me?" Nami said aggressively.

"No, not at all, you're the one with the problem." Robin said calmly.

"What's my problem then huh? Tell me!" Nami got closer to Robin's face as she yelled, gaining the attention of both teams. Sanji's eyes reverted to normal as he looked over at the women.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Robin yelled, pushing Nami.

Nami tackled Robin off the boat they traveled on.

"Hey hey! What's going on back there?!" Naruto asked.

Luffy stared at the quarreling women.

"Hey Luffy? They always do this?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's usually Zoro and Sanji, or me and someone." Luffy said.

"Girls stop! Please!" Vivi yelled out, Luffy grabbed her shoulder and sat her down slowly.

"Let them get it out. It's not our business." Luffy said, his hat blocking his eyes.

Naruto knew by the tone that Luffy was serious, a little surprised that fighting amongst each other was so normal, but if these two never fought then this situation was serious.

The two girls rolled on the ground for a second before they stood up and Nami threw a punch at Robin who dodged it and used her powers to make hands grow out of Nami's back and lock her arms behind her back. Nami kicked dirt in Robin's face to make her lose focus and get free, then she charged Robin with her staff, but Sanji intervened. Sanji's eyes were blacked out, hidden by his upset expression.

"What's going on here? What's all this about?" Sanji asked.

Nami snatched her hand away from Sanji.

"It's none of your damn business! Just keep her away from me and you stay away from me too!" Nami said, jumping back on board a sand boat.

Sanji stared at the navigator, confused, then he went to help Robin.

"Are you alright, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you Mr. Cook." Robin answered, while getting on a sand boat with Franky and Brook, who welcomed her aboard merrily. The ride continued in silence.

Kakashi stopped reading to ask Sanji, who had gotten on board with him, a question.

"Princess Vivi told us that fighting among the Straw-Hats was to be expected, but that scene there seemed a little tense even for you all. Mind filling me in?" Kakashi asked.

Sanji looked at the ninja and lit a smoke.

"Those two have never fought before, at least physically, we've all had our share of brawls on the boat. Mainly, me and the idiot swords man." Sanji said, pointing at Zoro.

"What'd you say over there?!" Zoro asked.

"But…" Sanji continued. Kakashi listened.

"What he and I have is a friendly rivalry that never goes above some name calling and a spar. Same with everyone else on the boat, there's probably some sort of physical altercation every day but it's never with the REAL intent to hurt someone." Sanji explained, "We all love each other at the end of the day, and I'd die for every last one of them, as they would for me. We're a family." Sanji said.

Kakashi continued listening.

"That wasn't just an argument. They really wanted to hurt each other, well, Nami wanted to hurt Robin just now. I don't know what their problem is, but like Luffy said, it's not our business. They'll figure it out eventually. We always do." Sanji said.

"Wow. Doesn't sound much different than Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi said, his good eye closed and a smile under his mask.

Sanji turned to look at him.

"Naruto and Sasuke are very good friends, but still great rivals, always looking to surpass one another. Every insult almost ignites a brawl, but I know it won't go any further than that, and like you, I can tell when it's time to get serious with them." Kakashi explained.

"Hm. What kinda team did we run into?" Sanji asked with a laugh.

Kakashi laughed as well.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Kakashi said.

**ALUBARNA AT NIGHT**

The teams landed in Alubarna towards night time and exited their sand boats.

"Thank you all so much for everything!" Vivi said.

"No problem! It was a piece of cake!" Luffy said.

"You'll all be staying the night won't you?" Vivi asked.

"We'd love to, but with Chopper being sick we can't miss any days, we want to take him back to Drum before his condition gets worse." Nami said.

"Aweeee I want to eat…" Luffy said sadly.

"THINK OF YOUR FRIENDS FIRST, IDIOT!" Nami yelled.

"I can get you some food for your journey Luffy!" Vivi said, "It'd be no trouble!"

Luffy's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"So, Sakura-san, will you all be returning home?" Brook asked.

"Woah cool! A skeleton man! How come I never noticed?" Naruto asked while circling Brook.

"Yes! Our mission was to escort Princess Vivi home, we have to go report back to our Hokage!" Sakura said.

"I'm not going back." Naruto said.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura looked up at him, the Straw-Hat crew looked back.

"Naruto, you don't have a choice! We've completed our mission! I'm happy you made a new friend, I really like these guys too, but we have to go back." Sakura said.

"Do we?" Naruto asked."

Before Sakura could answer, Naruto spoke again.

"What's the point of coming all the way out here just to go back home so quickly? I wasn't going back home so fast anyway, but when those bastards attacked the sand, I have even more of a reason to stay here and help out however I can." Naruto said.

Sakura stared at him in annoyance, but also amazement.

"Kakashi-sensei back me up here!" Sakura said.

"Well, while Sakura is right, it would be appropriate of us to turn back, I'm not the captain of this squad. You're all grown remember? I assigned this mission to Sasuke originally, this decision is up to him.

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said softly.

Sasuke looked at Sakura then up at the Straw-Hat crew.

"We're traveling with them. I want to learn more about this organization." Sasuke decided.

Sakura hung her head low.

"I'd better not get yelled at!" Sakura said.

"ALL RIGHT IT'S DECIDED! WE'RE TRAVELING WITH YOU GUYS!" Naruto yelled.

"WELCOME ABOARD FRIEND!" Luffy yelled back.

As Naruto, Luffy, Brook, Usopp, and Franky danced in the background, Sanji approached Sakura.

"About that date? Miss Sakura-chan." Sanji said.

"Well your friend… he's very sick." Sakura said.

"Don't worry he'll be fine for tonight!" A voice said.

Vivi walked down the palace steps with her father.

"I appreciate all you did to save my daughter ninja team and straw-hats!" Cobra said.

"It's nothing old man!" Naruto and Luffy said at once.

"We have your friend in our infirmary in stable condition, please don't stress yourselves out, go out into the city and have fun! Then return to the castle for a good night's rest." Cobra said.

Sanji extended his arm for Sakura to grab and led her into the city while Luffy, Naruto, Franky, and Usopp, arms around each other, went to go find food to eat. Brook and Kakashi teamed up to go find a good book store for more reading material. Zoro led Sasuke to a popular pub to grab something to drink, leaving Robin and Nami alone. The women looked at each other.

"Shopping?" Nami asked.

Robin smiled.

"Sure. I'd love to." Robin responded, as the two women walked into town.

**ARLONG PARK 2.0**

Psycho was the only one awake. He sat in his chair with his eye closed again, but he didn't reminisce this time, but he was interrupted by a knocking at the main door. He got up to answer it, and when he opened the door, Onawagi stood, an injured Crocodile in his arms. Psycho stared at the men.

"Things got rough sir…" Onawagi said.

Psycho continued to stare.

"Where are Uzanda and Kumama?" Psycho asked.

"They…" Onawagi started.

"Died. Didn't they?" Psycho answered for him.

Onawagi looked at Psycho and gulped.

"Onawagi. Drop him and come in here, you may have lost your battle, but this isn't your fault." Psycho said.

Onawagi hesitantly dropped Crocodile down and went inside to get treated.

"What… what… is the meaning… of… this?" Crocodile said, in a lot of pain.

"Your failure resulted in the deaths of two of my men." Psycho said.

"It wasn't my fault!... ninjas showed up… and the straw-hats!" Crocodile tried to explain.

"Did they now? That's unfortunate." Psycho said, walking over to the pool and dipping a cup into it.

"What're you?..." Crocodile tried to ask but was covered in water.

As Crocodile lay confused, Psycho pulled his sword from his back.

"NO! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Crocodile tried to plea.

"I understand." Psycho said, stabbing Crocodile through the back with his sword.

A man in a top hat with goggles saw it all go down and ran to his boat.

**ALUBARNA **

Nami and Robin had done their share of shopping and were on their way back to the castle to get ready for bed. Nami looked at Robin, who looked back at her and smiled.

"Sis?" Nami asked.

"Yeah?" Robin responded.

"I'm sorry about earlier… in the desert…" Nami said.

Robin looked down to the side.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have egged you on like that, it was very unprofessional of me." Robin said.

"You're right though, I was faking that smile, and I did in the sand village too." Nami said, "And you know why too don't you?"

Robin nodded.

"The cook." Robin said, "You're jealous of the new girl is it?"

"I don't know why though? I mean it's obvious I feel SOMETHING for Sanji, but I always pushed him away because he'd just come back… but now… I feel like he won't come back this time." Nami admitted.

"Nami." Robin said.

Nami looked at Robin.

"I've been reading this book lately. It's about two people who loved each other and knew it without ever telling each other how the other felt." Robin said.

"How did they know they felt that way if they never said it?" Nami asked.

"Because no matter what, no matter how far they tried to get away from other, no matter how much they talked to other people, they always ended up back together, and they always felt at home when they were with each other." Robin said.

"So basically, I just wait to see who he chooses?" Nami asked disappointed.

"Well, that's up to you. I'm choosing to let the swordsman do what he wants and if anything is meant for us, the time will come. Same with you and the cook." Robin explained.

Nami stared at Robin and smiled.

"Thank you so much sister. You really helped me figure out what I want to do next." Nami said.

Robin smiled as the two walked back to the castle.

The two teams had enjoyed themselves and went to go to sleep back at the castle, all except for Sanji and Sakura who came back late.

"Thank you for such a fun night, Sanji-kun." Sakura said.

"Ahhh, anything for you Sakura-chan." Sanji said with a smile, "Shall I take you to your room?" Sanji asked.

Sanji walked Sakura up to her room.

"Well, here's my room." Sakura said.

"Aye. Indeed, it is. Goodnight Sakura-chan." Sanji said, walking away.

Sakura closed the door and Sanji walked off to have a smoke.

"_That Sakura-chan sure is beautiful… it's a shame she's from the ninja lands, I could've met her so much sooner." _Sanji thought to himself.

Further thoughts were interrupted by Nami walking up to Sanji with her head down.

"Nami-san! What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be getting rest for tomo-."

Sanji was interrupted by Nami grabbing him and pressing his lips against hers.


	11. That demon, is my son

**Chapter 10**

Sanji stared with shocked eyes as he and Nami shared their first kiss since ever meeting each other. It was just how he imaged it would be, her lips were soft and cherry flavored. He closed his eyes and savored the moment, pulling her in closer. He had to have been dreaming again, but he wasn't, he forcefully separated from her after a few moments.

"Na… Na… Nami-san… what are you doing?" Sanji asked.

"What does it look like?" Nami responded.

"Yes, I know… but this is just so random." Sanji said.

Nami noticed Sanji was serious. He wasn't head over heels, his eyes didn't have the same sparkles in them that he would get for her even if she just walked by.

"You didn't like it?" Nami asked softly.

"I didn't say that, but… why?" Sanji asked.

Nami paused for a second and then answered.

"Because… I really like you Sanji-kun… I have for a while." Nami said.

Sanji didn't say anything.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami asked, getting nervous.

"How long have you liked me?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know, maybe a while after we started sailing together. Even though I was so rude to you sometimes and didn't treat you with the respect I should've, you were still always wrapped around my leg…" Nami explained, "What kind of girl wouldn't fall for that type of guy eventually?"

Sanji lit up a smoke.

"Yeah, I see. So, let me ask you a couple things." Sanji said seriously.

Nami started to get very uncomfortable, this wasn't going at all how she expected or wanted it to.

"Um, okay?" Nami said.

"That business in the desert, with Robin-chan, was over me?" Sanji asked.

Nami's eyes shot open.

"Well, yes. But not because we were fighting over you… it was…" Nami was stopped.

"Sakura-chan? Right?" Sanji asked for validation.

"Yea… yeah." Nami confirmed.

Sanji blew a cloud of smoke.

"Ahhhh, it makes sense now. And, about all that stuff you said about treating me like I wasn't equal and just a nuisance." Sanji said.

Nami wore a face of annoyance.

"_Well I didn't say ALL THAT…" _Nami said to herself.

"So, you've really liked me ALL that time and are just now, in a palace in Alabasta, with a sick Chopper and a bunch of people we still don't entirely know, telling me how you feel?" Sanji asked.

"Are you being serious right now? You're the one always saying how a woman's feelings should be treasured and all this, but you're sitting here questioning my confession? I didn't have to come out here and tell you how I felt!" Nami said, getting louder.

"But would you have ever told me if Sakura-chan never came around? Sanji asked.

Nami stared at Sanji with shock.

"You're right. I do always say a woman's feelings should be treasured, but I know women better than you think. I can tell when they're lying to themselves." Sanji said.

Nami became very angry at that last sentence.

"I DO LIKE YOU, YOU IDIOT! I WOULDN'T HAVE FOUGHT WITH ROBIN IF I DIDN'T! I WOULDN'T EVEN BE WAISTING MY TIME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW IF I DIDN'T! YOU DAMN IDIOT COOK! YOU'RE ALWAYS HEAD OVER HEELS FOR ME EXCEPT FOR NOW? WHY?" Nami screamed.

"AND YOU WAIT UNTIL I FIND ANOTHER PERSON I'M INTERESTED IN TO TELL ME YOUR FEELINGS! QUIT TRYING TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE I'M AT FAULT!" Sanji yelled back.

Nami quivered.

"You know I'm right. Sakura-chan is who I'm interested in now… of course you and Robin-chan will always be beautiful to me and any other woman I see, but that's because you're all women and deserved to be told such things, but as far as going down a serious road with someone… I want it to be her." Sanji said.

Tears started forming in Nami's eyes and she dropped to her knees. Sanji leaned down and gently held the side of her face and stroked away her tears with his thumb.

"Nami-san… thank you for telling me how you felt, but I've made up my mind. You'll find a man to make you happy, believe it or not, there are men like me out there." Sanji assured.

Sanji lifted Nami's head up and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Go get some sleep please, Nami-san. We've gotta get up early tomorrow to get Chopper to Drum." Sanji said, walking away.

Nami, on her knees, looked out the window, tears forming again.

"_Is this how you felt that night, Robin?" _Nami said to herself.

**ALABASTA STREETS**

Sasuke walked the streets of Alabasta for some sight seeing. Shops were closed for the most part since it was in the middle of the night. A cool breeze was the only company he had while he walked.

"_This place is certainly different than what I'm used to. Imagine, something like this not too far from the Sand village I've been to plenty of times. It's amazing." _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Ah, that symbol… I've seen it before…" A voice said.

Sasuke pulled out his sword and turned around.

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked.

"Stay calm, I'm no threat young man." An older man said while he came out of an alley.

"What symbol have you seen? The Uchiha fan?" Sasuke asked.

"Uchiha… Yeah that sounds about right. You know a man they call Psycho?" The old man asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran up to him.

"What do you know old man? What do you know about him?" Sasuke asked.

The old man paused and looked down. When he looked back up, his eyes were heavy with tears.

"64 years ago,… he killed 418 people in a mere hour!" The old man yelled.

**ARLONG PARK 2.0**

Psycho was in his room sleeping. At the same time the old man in Alubarna mentioned the incident Psycho's eyes opened slowly to look directly out the window. Psycho got up and closed the it.

"Hearing things again, aye old Psycho?" Psycho said out loud to himself.

Psycho got back into his bed, smiled to himself, and went back to sleep.

**ALUBARNA STREETS**

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had heard.

"He did what?" Sasuke asked with sweat coming down his face.

The old man's tears fell a little harder now.

"I remember it like it was just yesterday… I was a 23-year-old private stationed at Marineford, when the sirens went off… every man we had went out to the beach when Psycho's ship had been spotted. Our three admirals all waited at the entrance to the Marineford mansion. 400 men were on that beach… Psycho and that damn Cyclone got off the boat and cleared through every one of them like they were children. They painted the beach with red… then they ran straight for us…" The old man stopped, "I hurried and hid in some bushes while Psycho and Cyclone treated our admirals like rag dolls. Then they ran into the mansion…that's where they killed the 18 great navy officers…after they killed them, they left like nothing happened." The old man stopped again.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What the hell did they attack you all for?" Sasuke asked.

"They were very wanted men, even before the attack. Worth 400,000,000 Berries if I'm correct." The old man said.

Sasuke choked on his words a little.

"That's so much! So, 800,000,000 for both of them then?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes…after the attack the navy bumped up their prices to a staggering 5,000,000,000 Berries a piece. I didn't even know the navy had that much, but I guess they did." The old man said.

Sasuke stared in disbelief, but then had a question.

"Wait, Princess Vivi told us that this Psycho guy tried to kill her dad ten years ago, you said that he attacked Marineford 64 years ago…wouldn't that make him around your age?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I guess so. I'm not surprised his assassination attempt failed then, being an old man and all. And if he's been missing for ten years then he has to be dead I would assume… good riddance." The old man said.

"Yeah… good riddance." Sasuke said, "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"Oh, me? I'm sleeping in that alley there, I'm homeless unfortunately." The old man said.

Sasuke gave him some Berries he traded in his Ryo for.

"Get yourself a nice hotel for the night." Sasuke said.

"Bless you sir! I really appreciate it." The old man said, running off.

As sasuke walked back to the palace he thought about the conversation with the old man.

"If he's dead, then most likely this DEATH organization doesn't have anything to do with him. If he's powerful enough to run through 418 men like nothing, that would be just a big mess. We're still not entirely sure we can trust these pirates." Sasuke said, "We'll just have to see what tomorrow brings, I won't get anyone worked up with this since this guy should be dead, and even if he isn't he's too old to do anything serious."

Sasuke walked through the palace halls looking for the guys room. As he walked he saw a woman with orange hair laying in the middle of the hall.

"Hey, you okay?" Sasuke asked, waking up Nami.

"Huh? Where am I?" Nami asked.

"You're in the palace in the middle of the hallway, you fell asleep." Sasuke said.

Nami thought back to what happened earlier with Sanji and looked down, then back up when she realized who she was talking to.

"You. You came here with that pink-haired girl… tell me…" Nami paused, "Does she like that curly eye brow guy?" Nami asked.

"I don't know or care what Sakura thinks about him, I'm just here to explore, not have any relationships." Sasuke answered.

"Wow you're really straight to the point." Nami said.

"I have to be. Next to Kakashi I'm the most level-headed person in our squad." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I hear you on that one." Nami said with a small smirk, while Sasuke helped her up.

"Well thank you?" Nami waited for Sasuke to tell her his name.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered.

"_Uchiha?! Where have I heard that before?..." _Nami said to herself, Nami straightened her face and spoke.

"I'm Nami, I don't think any of us properly introduced ourselves the other day!" Nami said.

"Hmph, it's fine." Sasuke said.

"Well, goodnight, Sasuke." Nami said.

"Yeah, goodnight." Sasuke answered.

**MORNING IN ALUBARNA**

The Straw-Hats and Leaf shinobi were all outside of the palace ready to be sent off.

"Thank you again for what you've done!" Cobra said.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Luffy said.

Vivi came downstairs with Chopper bundled up in a blanket.

"Here's your friend. He's developed a couple new symptoms we think so you may want to get to that place you're getting fast" Vivi said.

"Thank you Princess! Where we're going isn't too terribly far from Alabasta! We should make it there in time." Nami said.

"Don't worry Chopper, my dear friend, we're gonna get you fixed. We're gonna make you feel better!" Usopp said.

"Thanks again old man!" Naruto yelled back.

Cobra and Vivi both waved as the teams left the city. The Straw-Hats and shinobi got on board sand boats that the king let them use to get back to the harbor and to their boat.

"Alright so we go to Chopper's home island and then where?" Luffy asked.

"Mr. Captain, I was told some information about DEATH's leader back in the Sand." Kakashi said.

Luffy ran over to Kakashi.

"WHAT'D THEY SAY? I'M READY TO BEAT HIM UP ALREADY!" Luffy said, grabbing Kakashi's collar.

"The doctor, the one Sanji and Chopper fought with me, told us as their bosses' location as a reward for beating him." Kakashi said, pushing Luffy away.

"Where is he going to be Kakashi-sensei? All you need are Luffy and I and we can beat anybody up!" Naruto said.

"YEAH YEAH!" Luffy said.

**FLASHBACK **

_"One more thing though… as another reward for my defeat… our leader… has set up base down The Grand Line at Arlong Park 2.0… go there… he'll be waiting…" _Onawagi said, coughing up blood.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"He said he'd be waiting for us at a place called Arlong Park 2.0 it's apparently here in the Grand Line." Kakashi said.

Nami's eyes shot open.

"ARE YOU SURE THAT'S WHAT HE SAID?" Nami asked.

"I'm certain that's what he said. He even gave me this hour glass thing." Kakashi said, holding up an eternal pose that read: Arlong Park 2.0.

"_Arlong…" _Nami thought to herself.

"Do you all have history with this Arlong guy or something?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! I kicked his ass already a long time ago!" Luffy said.

"Well if you beat him up already, you've got me here this time, so we'll really beat him down now!" Naruto said.

Luffy's eyes sparkled and as he and Naruto danced in the background Usopp whispered.

"Fools…"

Everyone looked at Usopp.

"It's been two years. If you really think Arlong hasn't improved then you're crazy! Especially since he's apart of this DEATH organization! That we still know nothing about by the way!" Usopp said.

"Long-nose does have a point." Robin said.

"I agree." Sanji seconded, "We've all come a long way, but I'm sure he has too."

Luffy looked out towards the sun.

"Well… we'll just see when we get there!" Luffy said with a smile.

"You haven't changed a bit…" All the straw hats said at once.

**ARLONG PARK 2.0**

Psycho was reading his morning paper when a knock at the main gate interrupted him.

"Open the doors for Buggy D. Clown! And open it flashily!" Buggy yelled.

Psycho nodded for the doors to be opened and in walked Buggy with his crew.

"You the captain around here?!" Buggy asked Psycho, who ignored him.

"You dare ignore Captain Buggy?!" Again, Psycho ignored him and flipped through pages.

Buggy stepped back towards his crew.

"It appears to get his attention I'll have to kick his ass. FLASHILY!" Buggy said out loud.

"Go for it captain! You got him!"

"BUGGY! BUGGY! BUGGY! BUGGY!" The crew chanted.

Buggy put four daggers in between his fingers on both hands and launched one at Psycho, who caught it.

"I'm just trying to read my paper, I was going to answer you when I was done, but now that you've attacked me, you're now my enemy." Psycho explained.

Buggy winced and tried to pull his severed hand away but couldn't. Psycho's grip was far too strong, so Buggy shot another hand at him, but Psycho caught that one as well, Buggy responded by shooting his foot with a blade in it at him, but Psycho caught the foot on one of Buggy's knife hands.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Buggy screamed.

"What an interesting set of abilities you have there, but what's next? I wouldn't recommend launching your head." Psycho said, holding up the skewered foot. Psycho took steps towards Buggy, but Buggy backed away.

"CREW! KILL HIM!" Buggy ordered.

As men charged Psycho he sliced and slashed each of them with Buggy's own hands.

"NO! STOP! YOU'RE KILLING THEM WITH MY BLADES!" Buggy pleaded.

Psycho finished the last guy off and walked over to Buggy and stared at him.

"What now? You going to kill me next? HUH?! WELL THEN DO IT! AND DO IT FLA-." Buggy was interrupted by Psycho stepping on his head.

"Next time don't interrupt me while I'm reading." Psycho said.

At this point, Cyclone walked in carrying a man.

"Who's this?" Psycho asked.

"He's been creeping around here the past few days, I'm assuming gaining information on us." Cyclone answered.

Psycho knelt down next to the man.

"Is what he telling me true? I'd sure hope not, you'll be in a lot of trouble." Psycho said, "Who are you anyway?"

The man laughed and looked up at Psycho.

"The name's Sabo. Nice to meet you." Sabo said.

**ALABASTA PORT**

"There she is guys, The Thousand Sunny!" Luffy said.

Naruto and the others stared in amazement.

"It's huge! Where'd you get it?" Naruto asked.

"It was given to us as a gift!" Usopp answered.

"Cool!" Naruto said, running on board.

Kakashi walked up to Sakura.

"Well, a little to late to turn back now you think?" Kakashi said.

Sakura looked at him with a creepy stone face.

"All aboard!" Nami yelled out.

"Sanji I want breakfast!" Luffy yelled.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE TO GET SETTLED IN WOULD YA?!" Sanji yelled, "There you are Sakura-chan. You alright?"

"Yes Sanji-kun thank you." Sakura said with a smile.

Robin looked back at them and then at Nami.

"I'm gonna put Mr. Doctor in his room." Robin said, "Navigator please come with?"

Nami looked down at Robin and came down to follow her into Chopper's room.

"What's up?" Nami asked.

"How did it go with the cook?" Robin asked.

Nami looked down.

"Terrible… he… he didn't believe I was telling the truth." Nami said, "It's true I am jealous of how he treats the new girl, but I really do like him…" Nami said.

Robin smiled.

"I was awake reading when you both had that argument. I heard every word." Robin said.

"What should I do Robin?" Nami asked.

"Like it or not, the cook is right at the end of the day, after all the affection he showed you to get shot down it's not really nice to play with his feelings once he's found someone he thinks he wants." Robin explained, "Please don't attack me again, but either you can show how much you really care about the cook or you can wait to see where this goes with him and the new girl."

Nami looked out the window in the door directly at Sanji.

"So, Luffy, what do you guys like to do for fun on this ship?" Naruto asked.

"We usually play games, dance, sing, or spar!" Luffy said.

Naruto's ears perked up at spar.

"You guys fight on here!?" Naruto asked.

"Yep!" Luffy answered.

"Easy Naruto, the type of sparring you want to do shouldn't be done here, you'll mess up the boat." Kakashi said, still reading his book.

"Hm?" Luffy asked.

"Oh yeah! I want to spar with you one of these days Luffy, both of us going all out!" Naruto said.

"Sounds fun! I can't wait!" Luffy said happily.

Over the next few hours everyone was doing some sort of activity. Robin looked over at the sleeping swordsman and moved her chair next to him to read her book. Usopp was fishing but looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"_Robin and Zoro huh? Who would've ever thought? They aren't official yet I don't think, they need to hurry so I can say I was the first to know, matchmaker Usopp! Haha I see it now!" _Usopp thought to himself.

"What're you thinking about Mr. Sniper?" Robin asked with a smile.

"_AHHHHHHH! SHE SAW ME SCHEMEING!" Usopp yelled to himself. _

On Luffy's favorite seat he noticed an island coming up.

"Oi! Island ahead!" Luffy yelled.

Nami emerged from her room.

"There it is! Drum island!" Nami said.

Robin was in Chopper's room watching over him.

"You hear that Mr. Doctor? We're at your home. You'll be okay." Robin said with a smile.

The Straw-Hat ship docked, and the crew all walked to the village, except Zoro who stayed and watched the ship.

"UGHHHHH It's freezing out here!" Naruto yelled.

"Well yelling isn't making it any warmer!" Sakura yelled back.

Eventually the crew made it to the village and were greeted.

"Hey! Welcome back! It's been a long time!" A villager said.

"Good to be back!" Nami said with a smile, "Is the doctor in? We've got someone who needs help."

"Oh yeah, the doctor is where she always is, but be careful around here." The man said.

The squad all had a look of confusion on their faces.

"A bartender in the next town over was found completely dried up, nobody knows what happened to him and have been scared it could happen to them next." He explained.

"You all don't have to worry! We beat up the guy that did that to him already!" Luffy said.

"Did you all really?" The man said.

"Yeah! He ain't bothering you all anymore!" Naruto added.

"This is wonderful! I'll make the trip to the town, you all go see the doctor!" The man said happily.

The team got on the lift to the castle, Luffy told Naruto how he carried Nami and Sanji and climbed up the giant pillars to get Nami some medicine and the battle with Wapol.

Eventually the lift stopped, and the crew got out and walked up to the castle doors.

"How does she stay in a place like this?" Kakashi asked.

"She's a witch!" Luffy answered.

"Stop saying that!" Nami said, while hitting Luffy over the head.

The door to the giant castle opened slowly but surely to eventually show an older woman wearing young people clothes.

"Well well if it isn't all of you. What brings you here? You sick again?" Kureha asked Nami.

"No no! Ha ha it's actually… um…" Nami stopped and Robin walked up holding Chopper.

"Chopper! Get in here now!" Kureha demanded.

**KUREHA MEDICAL ROOM **

"So, what mess did Chopper get into?" Kureha asked.

"We battle a blind man who injected him with some pink liquid, he said Chopper would have five days exactly to live, it's been about two since then." Sanji explained.

"Ahhhh, the five-day disease, I know it well." Kureha explained.

"So, you can heal our doctor?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Only problem is that the antidote takes as long to the heal the person dependent on the amount of time they've been infected, so Chopper will be here for two days." Kureha explained.

"Anyway, to speed it up grandma? We got-."

Kureha smacked Naruto down and axe kicked him.

"Who you calling grandma, runt?" Kureha asked.

"Anyway, what was the man's name that injected him?" Kureha asked.

"I believe he said his name was, Onawagi Rinso." Kakashi said.

When Kureha heard the name, she stood completely still and held her chest. She fell back against the book case and almost knocked herself out.

"Woah are you alright?! What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"That man…that demon…is my son." Kureha said.


	12. Do not get involved with that man!

**Chapter 11**

Kakashi and Sanji stared at the woman who just said that this man was her son.

"Well, that would definitely explain his medical prowess." Kakashi said.

"So, he's a member of that organization I've been hearing so much about lately is he?" Kureha asked.

Kakashi looked down at the floor.

"Yes. He confirmed that by telling us that his boss was waiting for us at a place called Arlong Park 2.0. I can only assume he's talking about DEATH's leader." Kakashi explained.

Kureha took a drink of alcohol.

"Has he always been a trouble maker?" Naruto asked.

"Onawagi? No… he was a good kid, never had problems with nobody, at least to my knowledge. The people of Drum loved him, before Chopper here was born, Onawagi was good friends with Hiriluk." Kureha said.

"A kid like that becoming evil? What do you think would motivate him to go down such a path?" Robin asked.

"Maybe the loss of his sight… he lost his vision trying to protect this land from that fat Wapol." Kureha said.

After mentioning Wapol, Dr. Kureha slammed her fist down on the table.

"THAT DAMN WAPOL!" Kurhea yelled.

"Hey take it easy!" Sakura said, "We don't want you getting too excited."

"Why not? That bastard took my loving baby away from me!" Kureha snapped, "Just a little boy already knew that fat bastard would be a tyrant…" Kureha said.

"How did he lose his vision?" Sanji asked, "He fought so well even while blind, you'd think he's had his whole life to train for battles like the one we had."

Kureha stopped talking and stared at the ground, her body shaking with anger.

"After he ate that damn devil fruit… he went to challenge Wapol, unbeknownst to him, Wapol had eaten one too and was far better at using its power… Wapol took my baby boy in that castle…" Kureha stopped.

"And cut his eyes out…"

The entire room stared horrifically at what the elderly woman had just said.

"C….c…cut…. cut his eyes out?" Usopp asked.

"Cut them out. Then sent him back to me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing… then I went up to ask Wapol about it and he tried to kill me too." Kureha explained, "I knew he was upset about the way things were going and wanted change, but… joining a secret organization… I would've never guessed."

**FLASHBACK **

"JUST SITTING AROUND WAITING FOR THIS FATSO TO DIE OR BE BEATEN EATS ME UP EVERY DAY I LIVE ON THIS ISLAND!" Young Onawagi said, bandages on his eyes, "HOW CAN WE REALLY WANT PEACE HERE BUT ARE TOO AFRAID TO GO AFTER IT? SO WHAT I CAN'T SEE? I'LL BECOME THE MOST POWERFUL BLIND WARRIOR ALIVE…AND I'LL COME AFTER WAPOL AGAIN. HE'LL WISH HE KILLED ME IN THAT CASTLE, BECAUSE I'M NOT STOPPING UNTIL I KILL HIM."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tears started forming under Kureha's glasses.

"He doesn't mean anyone any harm… please… don't kill my baby… bring him home and let his mom talk to him… it's been so long." Kureha said.

Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy all stared with surprise, they never thought in a million years they'd see this side of Dr. Kureha.

Luffy walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll kick his butt, but we'll bring him back alive for you!" Luffy said with a smile.

Kureha stared up at Luffy.

"You haven't changed one bit, Straw-Hat…" Kureha said, still sulking.

Luffy stood back up and looked over at Chopper.

"So. Two days is it?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. You'll be back by then?" Kureha asked.

Luffy smashed his fist into his palm.

"YEAH! Don't worry we're gonna get revenge on the man who did this to Chopper and beat up the leader real good! We're all really strong." Luffy said.

Kureha looked at the mix matched team.

"Definitely an extraordinary bunch." Kureha said, drinking some alcohol.

"Alright! The reindeer guy is going to be okay! Let's go beat the crap out of the leader of this damn organization already! I've been ready to get my hands on him since the sand village invasion!" Naruto yelled out.

The Straw-Hats and shinobi smiled at Naruto and they all put their hands in a circle.

"This is for Chopper!" Luffy said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright! Everyone we're now the Straw Hat Shinobi! "New friends" On three!" Luffy said, "1, 2, 3!"

"NEW FRIENDS!" Everyone cheered.

The newly formed Straw-Hat Shinobi walked through the Drum Kingdom in silence. There was no telling what was going to happen next. How strong would the leader of this organization be? What members did they have already? It was honestly stressful for some, but they wouldn't say, it's not a time to be stressed, and they knew that. Finally, they got back to the boat, where Zoro was still sleeping.

"Ugh. How much sleep does he need?" Sanji asked.

Robin got on board and smiled at the swordsman.

"SET SAIL TOWARDS ARLONG PARK 2.0!" Luffy said, then thought, "Where is it Nami?"

"The eternal pose Kakashi gave me is pointing south east of here and according to the map there's an island maybe a good two or three hours away from Drum." Nami answered.

"_Two or three? We'd be there in a flash… I don't know if I'm ready to face some leader of this weird organization." _Usopp thought to himself.

"Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke." Naruto said.

The three looked at him.

"We're really going to do this. This is what we've been wanting for a while now, and now it's happening." Naruto said, turning to them and smiling.

"Hmph. I sure can't wait to see what this leader has in store." Sasuke said.

"Yes, it'll definitely be interesting." Kakashi said.

**ARLONG PARK 2.0**

Psycho sat in his chair in the middle of the park reading some reports he had gotten. Things were running smoothly, very smoothly.

"Cyclone." Psycho said to the turban wearing man reading his book.

"Yes?" Cyclone asked.

"Things here are running incredibly well, Eneru and Kuro are doing great at their assigned jobs and Arlong has done a good job keeping the monies in order. We don't have to stay here anymore." Psycho said.

"So, what're you thinking? Go to one of the other safehouses?" Cyclone asked.

"No…no…something a little different. I'll talk to you about it later, we have to get the island clean for our guests." Psycho said.

Cyclone smiled and closed his book to get ready to help clean up.

"They've already proven to be a pain, Kumama, Uzanda…your deaths will not be in vain." Psycho said.

**GRAND LINE**

"Aye time for lunch!" Sanji yelled out.

Everyone made their way to the cabin to eat.

"Today's lunch: Grilled Halibut with peach and pepper salsa. One of my specialties." Sanji said.

"ALL DONE! MORE PLEASE!" Naruto and Luffy both said.

"HOW ARE YOU DONE ALREADY?!" Sanji yelled.

"Mmmm! This is so good Sanji-kun!" Sakura said.

"HAIIIIII I'M GLAD YOU THINK SO SAKURA-CHWANNNN!" Sanji said while he danced.

"What's the occasion Mr. Cook?" Robin asked.

Sanji stopped dancing and got serious.

"In about and hour we're about to meet the mastermind behind the attack on the Sand Village and Vivi's life. I want us to have a great meal to keep us in high spirits and ready for action." Sanji said.

"Probably the smartest thing I've ever heard you say, idiot." Zoro said.

Sanji slowly appeared behind Zoro.

"You want to say that again outside?" Sanji asked.

"This is truly very good though Sanji." Kakashi added.

"Thank you sir. I used to work for a sea restaurant, the old geezer there taught me everything I know." Sanji said.

Franky, who had been keeping lookout, burst into the room.

"I got a boat out here!" Franky said.

Everyone in the dining hall ran out to see what ship Franky was talking about, they all gasped when it was Boa Hancock's ship, the Perfume Yuda. As the team sailed, the ship got closer.

"Hey, is it just me or are they getting closer?" Usopp asked.

The Perfume Yuda was certainly getting closer and eventually weighed anchor next to them. Luffy stepped up and crossed his arms. A tall beautiful woman with long black hair and snake ear rings stepped up.

"LUFFY!" Hancock yelled out, running down the plank to see Luffy.

Naruto, Sanji, Kakashi, Brook, and Franky all bled from the nose.

"She's so hot!" Naruto said, hearts in his eyes.

"Fool… she's an angel carved by God himself…sent here to bring us men in with her beauty to test our ability to keep our lust under control, but alas, it can't be controlled." Sanji said.

Nami, Robin, Sasuke and Zoro sat on the side lines.

"Sasuke-kun I'm surprised you're not up with the men admiring her, she honestly is beautiful." Nami said.

"_Sasuke-kun?" _Sakura asked herself.

"Hmph. I don't care about her if she's not an enemy." Sasuke said.

"Luffy how have you been my precious boy?" Hancock said, hearts in her eyes.

"Good. We're about to go beat up the leader of DEATH." Luffy said.

"Just say it so casually why don't you." Usopp said, annoyed.

Hancock's eyes opened in fear.

"You're about to do what? Luffy, you know that I love you in every way, but DO NOT get involved with that man! He's too dangerous." Hancock stressed.

"Love? That his lady or something?" Naruto asked, disappointed.

"She claims she loves Luffy, but Luffy is so air headed he probably doesn't even know what she means." Zoro said, "Good though, she could just be trying to use him."

"He's really that strong? Then I have even more reason to go!" Luffy said, turning to Naruto to ask him.

"Right! If you're involved with him, then we'll beat him up and you can do what you need!" Naruto assured.

"Wait who are all of you?" Hancock asked.

Kakashi stood up.

"We're shinobi of the leaf village just 300 miles from the Village Hidden in Sand." Kakashi said.

"Shinobi?" Hancock asked.

"It's…it's a lot to explain right now." Kakashi said nervously.

Hancock nodded then tried to talk to Luffy again.

"Luffy please, don't go to him!" Hancock begged.

"Sorry Hancock, I have to beat him up! He attacked their village and poisoned our doctor." Luffy said.

"DEATHS leader is anonymous to everyone except members, how do you know how strong he is and how he acts?" Sasuke asked.

Before Hancock could answer Franky interrupted.

"ISLAND! ISLAND! WITH A TEMPLE!" Franky yelled.

Nami gulped.

"_What if Arlong got incredibly strong and is the leader of DEATH? It'd be Cocoyashi village all over again… I don' know if my heart can handle that." _Nami thought to herself.

Naruto, Luffy, Zoro, and Sasuke all looked at the island.

"_He's there. He's really there." _Naruto thought to himself while clenching his fist, _"I can't wait."_

"_The moment we've all been waiting for… time to see what this leader is like." _Sasuke said to himself.

"_I get a bad feeling about all of this, this easy to find their leader? Must be a trap or something, but whatever happens, I won't let those close to me get hurt." _Zoro thought.

"_This guy is gonna pay for what he did to the sand and to Vivi!" _Naruto said to himself.

Luffy balled up his fists and threw his arms up in the air.

"HEYYYYYYYYYY! DEATH LEADERRRRR! I'M HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Luffy screamed, as loud as he possibly could.

**ARLONG PARK 2.0**

"Sir! I've got two boats at the docks. One is Boa Hancock's and the other one is… uhh… I don't know the name of the other, but the Straw hat kid is on it!" A member said.

Kuro, Arlong, and Eneru all looked up at the mention of "straw hat."

Psycho crossed his legs and clasped his hands to rest them on his stomach and laid his head back against the chair he sat in. He opened his eyes and looked towards the sky.

**ARLONG PARK 2.0 DOCKS**

Both ships docked and the members of the newly named Straw-Hat Shinobi sat in a circle. Kakashi and Nami were the only ones who stood since they were the teams chosen strategists.

"Alright I'll start off by introducing myself. My name is Kakashi Hatake from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I was appointed as the fourth member of this team by the former Hokage to implement another strategic brain on the battle field. Sasuke here is more of a fighter and thinks of his next attack mid-battle so I've been chosen to be the pre-battle strategy man."

Nami smiled and then went her turn.

"My name is Nami. I'm the navigator for the Straw-Hat Pirates and kind of the strategist even though our final decision is usually determined by our captain, but in this case here I'll help choose a decent strategy to deal with these guys." Nami explained.

"So. Because we don't know what we're up against we need to understand how we'll approach the situation need we go into battle. We probably will, so Nami and I assessed your skills and came up with teams." Kakashi said.

"Naruto and Luffy will be the first two in battle, for obvious reasons. Next we have the swords men Zoro, Brook, and Sasuke. You'll all come in when the situation starts to look slim. Sanji, Fanky, and Usopp will be the last of the battle squads. Chopper and Sakura will be our medical area and Robin-chan and I will handle taking out any minor soldiers that try to interfere. Chopper also comes in handy here because if a guy happens to be too much for us he can take them on, and we'll support him from there. Nami explained.

"Beautifully explained, Nami-san. Any questions?" Kakashi asked.

Luffy raised his hand.

"What's Hancock going to do now that she's apart of the team?" Luffy asked.

Hancock's eyes filled with hearts.

"_Luffy want's me apart of the team? Is this a dream?" _Hancock thought, until she thought about exactly what was happening.

"Wait! I'm not even supposed to be on this boat! I'm not apart of what you all have going on." Hancock said.

"Then what are you doing in these waters? You don't seem like you're from down here, I can tell that and I'm for sure not from these parts." Sasuke said.

"I don't have to explain anything to you darling. I'm here because I saw Luffy-kun's ship and wanted to say hi." Hancock said.

Kakashi and Nami stared at her from behind.

"Really? So, you don't have any business on this island at all?" Robin asked.

"Nope!" Hancock answered.

"But you know something about this leader don't you? When Luffy said something about beating him up, you got nervous." Franky noted.

Hancock started to sweat a little.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM! I'VE ONLY HEARD STORIES!" Hancock yelled.

Luffy stared at her.

"If she says she doesn't know anything, then she doesn't know." Luffy said.

Hancock ran over and hugged Luffy.

"See? Luffy-kun understands." Hancock said happily.

"I agree. Just let her go." Naruto joined, "The leader of this dumb organization is literally sitting right up that hill! The more we sit here and ask questions to someone who really might not know a thing about him! We need to go get answers for ourselves!" Naruto said.

The entire room went silent.

"At least there are SOME people who have some sense." Hancock said, "But Luffy please don't go!"

"I have to. WE have to. This guy hurt our friends and attacked our ally's village." Luffy said, "We're beating him up no matter what!"

The straw hats and leaf shinobi smiled.

"Alright! So, we going or what?" Naruto asked.

"LET'S GO!" The room yelled in unison.

Everyone on board the Thousand Sunny, except Hancock, got off and began to walk.

Sanji noticed Nami looked nervous so he went to talk to her.

"Hey, Nami-san, are you okay?" Sanji asked.

Nami gave Sanji a nasty look.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone right now." Nami said.

Sanji held her back while everyone walked.

"Hey this is no time to be acting like this. We're about to fight some tough people, we need to have our best chemistry." Sanji said.

"Let me go!" Nami said snatching herself away and jogging to catch up to the group.

Sanji lit a smoke and continued walking behind the group.

As the team got closer to the temple gate they saw banners, signs, and towers, with the DEATH organization logo over them.

"Hey Sasuke, the symbol kinda looks like a form of the sharingan huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Sasuke said, feeling uneasy.

"Eneru the thunder god had the same symbols on the drums he wore on a ring in his back." Robin said.

Sasuke looked back at Robin.

"Really? That's strange..a thunder god with the sharingan commas patterned on drums?" Sasuke said.

"While I don't know much about this sharingan you speak of, there were three commas on the drums." Robin continued.

Sasuke continued to look at Robin then looked ahead again.

"_Don't tell me… no… he's dead… or he's incredibly old… there's absolutely no way HE'S the leader of this organization…" _Sasuke said to himself.

After a few more moments of walking, the team finally made it to the gate.

"Here we are." Kakashi said.

"So, the DEATH leader is behind these doors is he?" Usopp asked.

"That seems to be the case." Brook said.

"Alright remember, we promised the doctor we'd bring her son back alive so she could speak to him, but we still don't know entirely what this leader can do, so let's not be too hasty and-." Kakashi was interrupted.

"BAZOOOOKKAAAA!" Luffy yelled.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

The gate to Arlong Park 2.0 broke down easily and crumbled. The men inside all looked to see who was behind the destruction. Luffy and Naruto both ran in first.

"Hey! I wasn't done explaining the plan!" Kakashi said, as the rest of the team followed them.

Sakura and Sanji ran to the side of their hot-headed friends, who just stood and stared.

"Why did break the wall down! You may have jeopardized the plan!" Sanji said.

"You idiot don't just barge into a place you're not familiar with!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto and Luffy continued to stare forward to the point Sakura and Sanji got concerned. Sanji looked back first at his crew who all had the same expressions and then forward and joined them in being surprised. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi all were surprised but didn't show it, Sakura on the other hand had concern on her face. Arlong, Kuro, and Eneru all stared at the people who charged in.

"Well, here they are, just like you said they'd be." Kuro said, pushing up his glasses.

"HA HA HA HA HA. That's our Psycho, I don't know how he does it." Arlong said.

"He's certainly a special case." Eneru said.

The Straw-Hat Shinobi already were shocked over seeing three of their former enemies, but it was the man who sat in the throne in the middle of the park. The man everyone spoke about but hadn't seen in years. The former most wanted man in the world, Uchiha Psycho.


	13. It's done

**Chapter 12**

The Straw-Hat Shinobi could do nothing but stare in shock at the man who sat in front of them.

"Did… did… did… Arlong say "Psycho"?" Nami asked.

Usopp's face screamed fear.

**FLASHBACK**

_As Usopp and Chopper walked through town a, man with black spiked hair with red highlights, walked by them. As he crossed paths with Usopp it was like time froze and Usopp stood completely still, choking on his words. When the man had gotten a decent distance away Usopp came to his senses and looked back towards the man. Chopper looked up at Usopp and the man who walked by._

**END OF FLASH BACK **

"_I walked right past him in Nanohana!" _Usopp yelled to himself.

"AHHH HA HA HA HA HA!" Arlong laughed, "I sure did, you know him?"

That question did more than just stun Nami, the entire crew were shaken by seeing him, but it wasn't fear. Psycho continued to stare for a moment until he finally spoke.

"So." Psycho started.

The entire crew cringed.

"You're the ones responsible for Crocodile's failure and the deaths of two of my men in the sand village hm?" Psycho asked.

Everyone knew the question was rhetorical, but Luffy answered anyway.

"YEAH YOU'D BETTER BELIEVE WE WERE THE ONES WHO DID IT! NOW WHO'S THE LEADER HERE? YOU? YOU? OR MAYBE YOU?! YOU LOOK TOUGH!" Luffy yelled, pointing at different men.

Psycho stood up slowly and slowly looked towards the rubber man.

"Oh Luffy. You should really learn to keep that big mouth of yours shut. It'll get you into trouble." Psycho threatened.

Luffy winced and Naruto walked by his side.

"You attack Luffy and you're attacking me." Naruto said.

"How do you know Luffy?" Nami asked.

Psycho looked into the crowd behind Naruto and Luffy and squinted.

"Brook? Robin?" Psycho asked.

Both Straw-Hat members shook at the mention of their names, they looked up at the man.

"My my. How could I not have known you two were sailing with Straw-Hat Luffy?" Psycho said.

Luffy and the straw hats all wore shocked faces.

"_How the hell does he know Robin? Let alone Brook? Isn't he at least 90 years old now? This guy doesn't look a day over 25." _Zoro said to himself.

"So. You ended up eating the revive revive fruit as I suggested I see." Psycho said.

Brook looked down.

"Y… yes… I did." Brook said.

"And Nico Robin." Psycho started.

Zoro walked in front of Robin and lifted his sword out of its holster with his thumb. Psycho squinted in annoyance.

"Don't speak to her like you know her." Zoro said.

Nami and Sanji both looked at Zoro, Sasuke as well.

"But I do know her, Mr. Swordsman. Nico Robin and I go way back, actu-." Zoro interrupted Psycho.

"I said you can't speak to her." Zoro said with authority.

In the blink of an eye Psycho appeared in front of Zoro and put his hand on Zoro's shoulder to lean down in his ear.

"If you interrupt me again, you're going to wish you didn't." Psycho whispered.

Zoro's eyes filled with shock with how quick this man was. Psycho pushed Zoro to the side to continue speaking to Robin.

"Robin. How have you been?" Psycho asked.

Robin was too scared to speak.

"A little intimidated? I understand. Don't worry, I won't hurt you or your friends if you all make the right decisions here." Psycho said. Naruto and Luffy clenched their fists.

"I was actually going to have Kuro try to locate you. You're still into world history and archeology correct?" Psycho asked.

Robin nodded her head slowly.

"Good. You see there's a library that I was intending on visiting again for the first time in a while and I'd love for you to go with me. There's plenty of knowledge for you to dig into, stuff you've never even heard of before." Psycho explained.

Robin's eyes widened at the mention of such a place.

"Re… re… really?" Robin asked.

"Oh, of course. I really think you'll enjoy it. I'm going to be leaving in two days. You'll have the rest of today and all day tomorrow to make up your mind." Psycho said, heading back to his seat. He walked right by Naruto and Luffy in the process.

"Just let me know what you want to do. You'll know where to find me when the time comes." Psycho said, sitting back down.

The Straw-Hat Shinobi all stared in awe at how calm this man was acting. Could this really be the Psycho Uchiha who everyone was so afraid of? The most wanted man in the world?

"Do you think we're a damn joke?" Naruto asked, head down.

"What the hell do you take us for?" Luffy asked.

Psycho opened his eyes and looked at the young men.

"YOU'RE JUST GOING TO WALK PAST US AND HAVE A CONVERSATION?!" Naruto asked.

"YOU THINK WE'RE SO WEAK THAT YOU'D JUST TALK TO OUR CREW MEMBER LIKE THAT? THERE'S NO WAY SHE'D GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU! GET UP SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho sighed and stood up from his chair again.

"I haven't seen my dear friend in quite some time… is it that wrong for me to speak to her? It had nothing to do with how strong you think you might be, and I do remember asking her to make a decision." Psycho said, "I'm also going to ignore that comment about kicking my ass. We all know that won't happen."

Members in the background started laughing.

"KICK THE BOSSES ASS?"

"DON'T MAKE US LAUGH!"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY TALKING TO THE BOSS WITH THAT LANGUAGE!"

Psycho sat back down and looked at the boys again.

"Don't make a decision here that you'll regret young men." Psycho said.

Naruto and Luffy shivered and bit their bottom lips.

"I'll also ignore what you did to the door, I'll have my men take care of it. That was rather ru-."

Psycho was interrupted by Luffy trying to use his gum gum pistol.

"Rude." Psycho finished.

"Tsk." Luffy sounded, with an angry face.

"Are you sure this is what you want? The next move you make determines where we stand." Psycho warned.

Luffy responded by launching the rest of himself at Psycho.

"GUM GUM WHIP!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho jumped over Luffy's stretched leg and waited for him to zoom closer. When Luffy was finally in range Psycho used Luffy's momentum against him and punched him in the face, sending him flying into the wall next to his friends. Naruto looked back surprised.

"Pay attention." Psycho said, standing directly in front of Naruto.

Psycho threw a left hook, then a right hook, grabbed the back of Naruto's head and kneed him in his gut then held his right hand on Naruto's stomach and blasted a ball of energy that launched Naruto in front of the Straw-Hat Shinobi.

"_What kind of attack was that?" _Sasuke asked himself.

"_What in the hell is this guy?" _Zoro thought.

Sasuke and Zoro both looked back at Kakashi for their cue, to which Kakashi nodded. As they both got ready to draw their swords they were stopped by Cyclone.

"This fight is between Psycho and those two. Unless you think you're tough enough to beat me." Cyclone said.

Sasuke and Zoro stared at him, anger in their eyes. Zoro tried to cut him but was intercepted by Cyclone's own blade. Sasuke took advantage of Cyclone being pre occupied and ran into Arlong Park to help.

**ZEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOPPPP**

Sasuke tried to take advantage of Cyclone being pre occupied and run into Arlong Park, but Cyclone gabbed his leg and slammed him down on the ground, then ducked and swept Zoro off his feet and axe kicked his stomach.

"GUAHHH!" Zoro said in pain, coughing up mucus.

Sasuke looked up at Cyclone.

"_How the hell did he do that? I could've sworn I had made it past him! Next thing I know he grabs me." _Sasuke thought.

"I'm sure you would like to know, but I don't have time to explain it to you. Just shut up and watch the fight." Cyclone said.

Robin and Sakura ran over to Zoro's aid.

Inside the park Luffy and Naruto had gotten to their feet.

"Luffy, it looks like one on one we won't win. We'll have to attack him both at once!" Naruto said.

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed.

The boys got into fight stance and charged Psycho, who stood with his arms crossed.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy began throwing his rapid punches while Naruto threw punches as well, Psycho slipped, dodged, and evaded every punch the pair threw at him with no trouble. Luffy ended up stopping and started throwing regular combos with Naruto which Psycho dodged even easier.

"He… he… he's dodging everything they throw! That's two people in there!" Usopp said.

"Tsk. So, this is the power of the DEATH leader huh?" Sanji asked.

Psycho continued to evade attacks until he decided to get on the offensive. He caught Luffy's fist and elbowed Naruto's head down wards and pulled Luffy's fist towards the ground and threw an upwards elbow at Luffy's face. While Naaruto fell Psycho kicked him into the air and side kicked Luffy in the body to send him flying into the wall again. While Naruto continued to go air born Psycho jumped into the sky and caught Naruto by the throat and threw him back towards the ground head first, Eneru didn't let him hit the ground though, catching him by Naruto hitting his stomach on his golden rod, then got rammed into a wall by Arlong.

"HEY THEY JUMPED IN!" Sanji yelled, "Come on Franky!"

Sanji and Franky attempted to jump over the wall, but Cyclone jumped in front of them and punched Franky back towards the ground and back handed Sanji, both men hit the ground hard.

"Mind your business. Remember, you're spectators." Cyclone said.

Sanji and Franky struggled to move.

"_This guy hits hard…" _Sanji thought.

Psycho landed back on the ground softly.

"Do you understand my power now? You boys don't stand a chance against me. It doesn't matter what you do." Psycho said, "The goals I set out to achieve by forming this group will not go unaccomplished. I won't let you or your friends interfere with my plans." Psycho said.

Luffy and Naruto slowly moved and rised to their feet. Bruised and a little bloody. Their friends watched from outside.

"Naruto…" Sakura said.

"Luffy…" Zoro said, "I have to get in there to help him…"

"Then move me." Cyclone said, looking back at Zoro.

Zoro grabbed his swords.

"ZORO NO." Luffy said.

Zoro became shocked. Sasuke grabbed his swords.

"SASUKE YOU DON'T INTERFERE EITHER!" Naruto said.

Sasuke also became shocked.

"What do you mean don't interfere?" Sasuke asked, "This isn't the time to play hero! You both need help with him and that's what we can give you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Don't help us. We got this." Naruto said, turning bijuu mode and charging Psycho again.

Luffy activated gear 2 and charged Psycho as well. Both threw insanely fast attacks that almost couldn't be seen with the human eyes. As Psycho continued to dodge even those, he threw counter punches as well, doing more damage to the pair than they were doing to him, if they were doing any at all. Psycho hurricane kicked both into their friends but disappeared to end up behind them and caught them both. Psycho looked back at the group.

"Are you sure you don't want to help? What can these two weaklings possibly do to me?" Psycho said.

As Psycho asked that question Luffy threw his left leg as high as he could and slammed it back down, causing a huge explosion of concrete and smoke. Psycho had back flipped out of it and before he could settle Luffy shot in front of him, hardened his left arm and attempted to punch Psycho who blocked it. Naruto suddenly appeared under Psycho and attempted to punch him, but Psycho dodged it and before he knew it a clone shot out of the air and attempted to rasengan him.

**BOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Another explosion of concrete and smoke filled the small arena. When the smoke cleared, Luffy was being used as a shield for Psycho, he had taken the rasengan full on.

"Oh, shoot! Luffy I'm-!" Naruto was punched by another Psycho, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Naruto back flipped and landed. When he looked up there were two Psychos. The one who used Luffy as a shield threw the rubber man at Naruto.

"Is that?!" Kakashi asked.

Psycho put two fingers by his mouth and released the shadow clone.

"Great he can use jutsus too?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I can you fool. I am from the ninja world, same as you." Psycho said.

Luffy had woken up and Naruto set him down.

"You alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it looks bad but physical attacks don't work on me!" Luffy said.

Nami smiled at the thought of that. Psycho could think he was hurting Luffy but he wasn't.

"Oh, that's right… physical attacks don't work on you." Psycho said, "Well, since you're both getting serious, I guess I should too."

Psycho squatted with his left arm on his knee and his right hand on the ground. A position the Straw-Hats knew well.

"HEY! LUFFY! IS HE ABOUT TO-?" Zoro stopped.

Luffy's eyes filled with shock as Psycho's body released steam and shone a pretty pink.

"Gear 2… is that what you call this?" Psycho asked.

Luffy couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Huh? Luffy? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Psycho reached his arm back and it stretched out through the wall.

"HE'S A RUBBER PERSON TOO?!" Usopp yelled.

Luffy and Naruto stood inside staring in dis belief. Psycho looked up and squeezed the fist of his extended arm and it caught on fire.

"LUFFY GET OUT THE WAY! THIS MOVE IS!" Zoro tried to yell.

Psycho suddenly sprinted towards with Luffy with great speed.

"Gum gum…" Psycho said softly.

Luffy fell out the way of Psycho's attack.

"RED HAWK!" Psycho yelled as his flame fist came into contact and exploded on his target.

Psycho looked up to see Naruto flying through the air.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" Sakura yelled, just finishing up with Sanji.

Sakura attempted to run into the park, but Cyclone stood in her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cyclone asked.

Sakura stared up at the man in fear.

"I won't tell you again to stay out of it. If any of you attempt to run past me again I'll have to use force." Cyclone said turning back around.

Naruto hit the ground with a giant burn mark on his chest with blood running down his chest and face.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled again, "Please get up! You're going to be okay! When this is all over I'll get in there and treat you! Just keep holding on!"

The more Sakura yelled, the more annoyed Cyclone got. Eventually, he got tired of it and turned around. Sakura looked at him slowly as he choked her and lifted her up off her feet.

"HEYYYYY! YOU BASTARD! LET HER GO!" Sanji yelled.

"Sakura!" Robin yelled out.

Robin crossed her arms and a bunch of arms came out of Cyclone's back and grabbed Cyclone's hands to try and pry them off Sakura's neck.

"Interesting ability you've got there, but I've seen a technique like it before." Cyclone said, grabbing a kunai out of his pocket and stabbing one of the hands.

"AHHHH!" Robin yelled.

Zoro looked back at Robin who was holding her bloody hand. And looked back at Cyclone. Sanji stood up with his hands in his pockets. While Cyclone continued to choke Sakura, Sasuke charged him.

"Let her go!" Sasuke yelled.

"No. That infernal yelling she keeps doing is getting annoying." Cyclone answered.

Zoro put on his head band, held out his swords, and spoke to himself as he spun them around rapidly.

"_Three sword style: 1,000 worlds!" _

**SLICE!**

Blood flew through the air as Zoro had zoomed past Cyclone and ended up inside the park. When he looked back his eyes opened in horror.

Sakura slowly fell to the ground with an X cut into her body. Sanji and Sasuke stared with their mouths open slightly, eyes wide.

"Probably shouldn't have thought so loud Roronoa Zoro. You would've had me if I didn't hear you." Cyclone said.

"DAMN YOU!" Sanji yelled as he charged Cyclone and jumped into the air, "JAMBEL CONCASSE SPIN!"

Sanji turned into a wheel of fire as he tried to kick Cyclone, who put his hands up to block it, Sasuke charged a chidori and ran towards Cyclone at the same time.

**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Heat filled the area and lighting could be heard. Cyclone had caught Sasuke's hand and Sanji's leg.

"Impressive attacks. But, usless." Cyclone said.

Cyclone broke Sasuke's wrist so bad his bone popped out and let him fall to the ground in pain. Fearing the same would happen, Sanji landed on the ground and attempted to snatch his leg away, but Cyclone pulled him in and clotheslined him, when Sanji hit the ground Cyclone stood over him with his hand over Sanji's leg.

"Let's see how much moving you do now." Cyclone said.

Cyclone's hand formed a blue beam and he shot it at Sanji's leg, burning it.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sanji screamed in pain. Zoro attempted to cut Cyclone again with oni giri but Cyclone grabbed his sword and both men threw a slash. When they both holstered their swords, Zoro's chest wound opened back up. Blood flew everywhere.

"AHHH GUUUAHHHHH!" Zoro groaned before dropping down.

"AHHHHH I'm tired of watching this!" Franky tried to run in this time, but Cyclone jumped up and caught the punch Franky tried to hit him with and held on to it while he drop kicked Franky as hard as he could, breaking off the arm and sending Franky into a tree.

Usopp tried to shoot an exploding star but Cyclone flicked it out the way and teleported behind Usopp.

"Pitiful." Cyclone said before throwing Usopp against the park wall, leaving Usopp's body print.

Brook had seen enough and engaged in a sword fight with Cyclone. Cyclone was the younger one, but his experience proved too much for Brook. He knocked Brook down and kicked his head away from his body. Then stuck his sword in front of Brook's severed neck to keep the revive revive fruit from connecting Brook's head back on to his body.

Nami and Kakashi witnessed the entire thing.

"He's… he's… a monster." Nami said.

Kakashi stared at the carnage. All this damage, only one man did.

Back inside the park Luffy tried to charge Psycho.

"Water style: Water prison jutsu!" Psycho yelled.

Water came from out the pool and trapped Luffy in it, who lost strength rapidly.

"Oh, that's right. Devil fruit users can't swim. How unfortunate." Psycho said, "Shadow clone jutsu."

A clone appeared next to Psycho and both stretched both arms back a great length.

"You and Naruto really tried to put up a decent fight, but to what avail? Your own friends couldn't get in here to save you. Do you see how useless you really are without them?" Psycho asked.

Luffy continued to lose strength and consciousness.

"Goodbye. Straw-Hat Luffy." Psycho said.

The Psycho clones both launched their arms at Luffy and yelled.

"GUM GUM BAZOOKA!"

Luffy's body flew in the air as well. Blood pouring from his head and coming out of his mouth.

Psycho walked up to the bodies while everyone but Zoro, Franky, and Usopp watched, as they were unconscious.

"Now do you understand? Do you see the difference in our power? This is the power of a man who has a dream he hopes to fulfill. A dream I've never given up on. Do you know what the main difference is between us is? Look at your rag tag group, what could any of you possibly have done here today? You barely know each other but expect to work like a well-oiled machine. Pure nonsense. There's history behind my team. History and training to work the way we do. I almost feel bad that you came all this way to be done like this…" Psycho said, "But I'll be nice. If you leave now, I'll let you live, but if you ever return to this island, consider yourselves dead.

Naruto and Luffy slowly started to move.

Kakashi, Nami, Sanji, and Sasuke all stared with amazement and sorrow.

Naruto and Luffy stood with their arms crossed, bloody and broken, bruises filled their bodies. Psycho was impressed.

"How….. can….. we call ourselves…. Allies….If we're not willing to fight together regardless… of how long we've known…. Each other." Naruto said.

"I'll…. Lose….one… hundred fights… with my brother… if that's what… it took to fight better next time…" Luffy added.

"Wise words young men. You'll die here with honor and my respect, I think you can pass into the afterlife happy men.

Sasuke and Kakashi attempted to run for them but it was too late.

"Double… Sunday." Psycho said, launching a pink V-shaped beam out of his hand.

**SPLAT SPLAT!**

Naruto and Luffy were hit directly in their chests by the pink beams. The slowly fell and fell until they finally hit the ground and didn't move.

Psycho put his arm down.

"It's done." Psycho said, going to sit back down.

The villains and heros all looked at the two men on the ground, dying. Cyclone looked back at the men he had fought and disappeared next to Psycho, reading his book. Kakashi and Nami slowly walked in.

"Take them and leave this place. You're lucky I'm letting you go alive after what you all did in the sand, but I don't think you'll get involved anymore, if you're smart." Psycho said.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto and Luffy and Nami grabbed Sakura and Sanji. Robin used her powers to lift Franky and Brook.

"Robin!" Psycho yelled out.

Robin stopped and got shivered.

"My offer is still on the table. Remember, two days." Psycho said.

Robin looked back at the man while his subordinates laughed and partied. And almost got ready to run off until Psycho called her again.

"And could you do me a favor? I know Hancock is down there. Could you send her up to me? She's late with her report.


	14. Do what we do best!

**Chapter 13**

Robin froze in her tracks and then turned around.

"Send… Hancock back here?" Robin asked.

Psycho looked over at Robin.

"Yes, If you would please." Psycho said politely, "I'm sure you're in a rush to get your friends taken care of, so I'd hate to have to send men down there to get her."

Robin was about to speak, but Sanji interrupted.

"No…" Sanji said weakly, "We're not telling anyone to come anywhere…if you want her…you'll have to get through me!" Sanji yelled.

"Maybe you didn't hear him. She's late with her report for the boss, she works for us, she's not your friend, fool." Kuro said.

"I know she's not…but you got Sakura-chan hurt…so I'm going to be what stands between you and this report!" Sanji said.

Psycho and the other DEATH members looked at Sanji with straight faces.

"This report." Eneru started.

"Is nothing more than some reconnaissance information! HA HA HA HA HA" Arlong laughed.

"We don't NEED her to come up here with that information right this second. We're mainly concerned on why it took her so long." Kuro added.

"You three shut up! You didn't even fight other than jumping that blonde-haired kid!" Sanji snapped.

"What would they fight for? Your captain attacked me first, did he not?" Psycho said, getting up from his chair, "Foolish young man trying to be a hero when you can barely stand on two legs. What could you do to them? To me?"

"I don't know…" Sanji said, "But I'll figure something out!" Sanji said, limply running towards Psycho.

"Arlong." Psycho summoned.

Arlong appeared in front of Sanji in a flash. Much to Sanji and Nami's surprise.

"_He's so much faster than what he used to be!" _Nami thought to herself, _"He DID get stronger…" _

Psycho had gotten to the park entrance and noticed Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei? Is that you, old man?" Psycho asked.

_Sensei? His teacher?!" _Sanji asked himself.

Kakashi stared at Psycho, who stared back.

"It really has been so long since I saw any of you." Psycho said.

Kakashi continued to stare.

"Nothing to say? As I told Robin, it's okay if you don't like me, or even hate me. I'll bear the burden of that hatred so long as my goal is closer to being accomplished, at that point, all the hate will be worth it." Psycho said, turning back around. Sanji tried to attack Psycho while his back was turned.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Sanji yelled while throwing a kick at Psycho, but Arlong attempted to pierce Sanji with his nose.

**SPLAT!**

Arlongs harpoon nose penetrated Sasuke's right bosom and blood sprayed from the wound.

"guahh!" Sasuke groaned in pain as he hit the ground.

Sanji stared in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME!" Sanji yelled at Sasuke.

"Are you sure about that..?" Kuro asked.

Sanji froze, as Kuro was right behind him.

**SLASH!**

Sanji fell towards the ground with five giant cuts in his body.

"I simply ask you to tell one of my subordinates to show up and now there's two more bodies on the list." Psycho said, "Certainly a hot-headed group you've gotten yourselves mixed up in. Did you not hear what I said to straw hat? This group of yours would never work against a man like me. You all lack the power and team work required to even be considered a team, but you call yourselves pirates, it almost makes me laugh."

As Psycho kept talking a window in the temple broke. The DEATH members looked up to see Sabo guarding his face as he fell from the temple.

"WOOO HOOOO! Sorry Psycho but I gotta go!" Sabo said, still airborne, "YOU THREE GET YOUR MEN AND GET TO YOUR SHIP! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!"

Sabo landed in front of the DEATH members and they began to mock him.

"YOU'LL HOLD US OFF? THAT'S FUNNY STUFF!"

"WHO EVEN IS THIS CLOWN?"

"WE'LL SCAR UP YOUR OTHER EYE BOY!"

Sabo looked down and smiled then held his right arm back and towards the sky, a ring of fire appearing below him.

"The flame flame fruit." Psycho said.

"That's right! You're all going down, right now." Sabo said.

"Oh really?" Psycho said, arms crossed.

Sabo held his fist forward and launched a huge attack.

"FLAME FIST!" Sabo yelled.

A giant fire fist was sent straight toward the DEATH hideout, but none of the members flinched. Moments later a giant cloud of hot steam filled the forest. Psycho had controlled most of the water from the pool and sent it into the fire ball to evaporate it. When the steam cleared Sabo and the others were gone.

"Great. I should've expected that." Psycho said.

Cyclone snickered while reading.

"So, what now boss? Do we chase em?" A member asked.

"Eneru." Psycho called out.

Eneru stepped up and looked out towards the docks. Hancock's ship was the only one leaving port. He pointed his staff in the sky, the clouds turned dark, and filled with thunder and lighting. Psycho let Hancock's ship get a considerable distance away.

"So, trying to leave this organization I see? And with the cheap trick of swapping ships…shameful." Psycho said, "Eneru." Psycho slid his thumb across his throat as a sign to deliver the final blow.

Eneru slammed his staff on the ground and the DEATH members watched as Hancock's ship was blown to pieces. The ship continued to burn even as it sat in the water, almost nothing remained. Psycho watched the Straw hat ship and noticed what looked like a foot going out of sight but turned around and walked back into the base.

**ARLONG PARK 2.0 DOCKS**

"MY SHIP! MY BEAUTIFUL SHIP!" Hancock screamed.

"Hey hey, take it easy! We had to do that to ensure our survival. The old fake out trick! Come to think of it… where are the others?" Sabo asked, looking around.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?!" Hancock yelled.

Sabo ran back outside the boat to check and saw Kakashi, Nami, Robin, and Sasuke running towards the boat.

"Great! You guys got away! Let's get the injured-on board, quickly!" Sabo ordered.

"_Injured?"_ Hancock asked herself.

Hancock ran outside and saw Luffy being lifted on the boat, a hole blasted through his chest.

"LUFFYYYYY!" Hancock screamed with tears in her eyes. She tried to run and grab him, but Sabo stopped her.

"Stop! It'll be okay, trust me. I know my brother." Sabo said.

"LOOK AT HIM! HE'S DYING AND HE NEEDS ME!" Hancock yelled again.

Kakashi ran past Hancock with Luffy and Naruto in his arms and set them down on blankets, Hancock followed.

"What are we going to do doctor?" Hancock asked.

"Huh? Hey, I'm not a doctor!" Kakashi said.

"THEN GET SOMEBODY WHO IS SO WE CAN SAVE LUFFY-KUN!" Hancock ordered.

"More people are injured than just these two! Be considerate of them!" Kakashi said.

"Considerate of those worms? I think not! I only care for Luffy!" Hancock barked.

Sabo did a head count.

"_Robin made it safely with Brook and Franky, the goth guy made it, the one they call "Kakashi" made it with the blonde hair, Luffy, and long nose, there were three more weren't there? Nami, Sanji, and the pink hair girl! Where are they?" _Sabo asked himself.

"Hey! Kakashi is it? Where's Nami with the others?" Sabo asked.

"They should be close! I'm sorry but I'm trying to tend to these two!" Kakashi said.

Nami made it to the boat after falling behind.

"Damn it Sanji-kun you just had to mess your leg up! It's hard carrying you." Nami said.

Nami looked over and saw a bandaged man practicing Tai-Chi on the beach.

"Who's that?" Nami asked.

Sanji got up, dusted himself off, looked over, and his eyes widened.

"That's…that's Onawagi!" Sanji said.

"It is?! I'm going to go talk to him for the doctor!" Nami said.

"Nami-chan no! He's too dangerous!" Sanji yelled out.

Nami was already halfway to the man. Sabo looked out and saw Sanji.

"Get on board so we can treat your wounds! I don't know if you've noticed but you've got five huge slashes on your torso!" Sabo said.

Sanji looked over at Nami.

"I'll be fine. Just come get Sakura-chan, I'm going to watch this conversation." Sanji said.

Sabo jumped down to grab Sakura and looked over at Nami walking up to Onawagi.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?! THAT'S ONAWAGI RINSO! HE'S INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS!" Sabo said.

"Stop being so loud! But we know. We met his mom in the Drum Kingdom, and she asked us to talk to him, I almost forgot." Sanji said.

"Tsk. I don't have time to argue about it, just come on board when you're done." Sabo said, jumping back on board.

Nami had finally made it to Onawagi and began speaking.

"Hey…are you Onawagi Rinso?" Nami asked.

Onawagi lifted his head up.

"Who's asking?" Onawagi asked.

"Me? I'm Iman, a new member of DEATH! I just got back from being stationed in the Drum Kingdom picking up medicines for the group." Nami said.

"Iman huh? Weird name for a girl." Onawagi said.

"Yeah I know right, my parents are something else." Nami said.

"Yes… I suppose they are." Onawagi said standing straight up.

"Speaking of parents…" Nami started, Onawagi paused, "I met a woman who claimed to be your mother in the Drum Kingdom."

Onawagi looked up.

"My…mother?" Onawagi asked.

"Yes! Your mom! She says she misses you a lot… she wants you to come back with us so you both can talk." Nami explained.

"My mother is still alive then? Is what you're telling me?" Onawagi asked.

"Yes! Alive and well." Nami answered.

Onawagi thought about it for a second.

"Alright… I'll go. Let me just tell Psycho I'm-."

"You don't need to do that! I already told him the mission via transponder snail!" Nami said.

Onawagi paused.

"Okay. When do we leave then?" Onawagi asked.

"We can leave right now! Let's go!" Nami tried to grab Onawagi's hand but he snatched it away.

"Just walk, I can follow you." Onawagi said.

Nami gulped nervously and led Onawagi to the ship.

"Here it is! I'll climb on first, then you get on after me. I'll let you know when I'm on board." Nami explained.

Onawagi nodded in agreement. Nami quickly climbed on board and found the men and Hancock in Chopper's office.

"Okay here's the game plan! We're going back to Drum island to get all of the injured treated AND I was able to convince that blind guy to come on board." Nami said.

Sanji, Sabo, and Hancock got ready to protest but Nami stopped them.

"I don't want to hear a word about it! You saw the doctor Sanji. She really misses him and wants to talk things out with him." Nami said.

"You're making a terrible mistake Nami-san. Onawagi is a demon with no feelings for anyone." Sabo said.

"Don't worry even if he does get crazy it's all of us versus him! What can he do?" Nami said.

"You don't know that man. I've seen him do crazy things in battle." Hancock said, "Luffy's brother is right, tread carefully."

"Whatever! Just stay quiet or if you must speak, act like DEATH members so he'll think he's being escorted." Nami said.

Nami ran back out and looked at Onawagi who just stood still looking at the ladder.

"Aye! Onawagi-san! You can come up now!" Nami yelled down.

Onawagi climed the ladder to the Thousand Sunny.

"Welcome aboard! We're setting sail right away!" Nami said.

"This woman who said she's my mother…" Onawagi started.

Nami looked at him.

"Her name is Kureha Rinso correct?" Onawagi asked.

Nami nodded and answered him.

"Yes. That's your mom alright!" Nami said.

Onawagi walked over to the side of the boat and sat down Indian style, preparing for the voyage.

**ARLONG PARK 2.0**

Men worked on the gate to Arlong Park 2.0 while Psycho sat in his chair, eyes closed.

"Psycho." Cyclone said.

"Hm?" Psycho asked.

"You know that was a fake ship trick right?" Cyclone asked.

Psycho smiled and leaned back.

"Yes, I'm aware, do you really believe I'd fall for something like that? Also, I saw someone on the straw-hat ship anyway." Psycho answered.

"So, you didn't go after them because?" Cyclone asked.

"Nico Robin WILL be back to take me up on my offer. She must come back. She's my ticket into that library. All that knowledge… just going to waste… I know if she's with me my chances of getting to look around will be far greater." Psycho explained.

"Because of her love for knowledge right?" Cyclone asked.

"Exactly. That damn bird is always a sucker for someone who loves knowledge, it doesn't matter how much he claims he hates humans." Psycho said, looking up.

**ON THE SEA**

**FLASHBACK**

"_Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Kureha asked. _

"_NONE OF YOU PEOPLE TOWN SHARE THE SAME VISION AS ME! THE SAME VISION AS DOCTOR HIRILUK! I'M GOING TO BECOME THE BEST DOCTOR OF ALL TIME AND WARRIOR! WHEN I COME BACK… EVERYONE WHO DOUBTED ME WILL DIE! SARTING…." _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

A loud boom woke Onawagi up. When he looked towards the cabin it looked as if it came from a kitchen, so he put his head back down and went to sleep.

"No Nami-chan! Foil doesn't go in a microwave!" Sanji said, crying.

"Relax Sanji-san I got this!" Nami said.

In the men's room Naruto, Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Brook, and Franky slept. Robin walked in to replace their now warm towels with fresh cold ones. When she got to Zoro she touched the towel on his head.

**FLASHBACK**

_Nico Robin." Psycho started._

_Zoro walked in front of Robin and lifted his sword out of its holster with his thumb. Psycho squinted in annoyance._

_"Don't speak to her like you know her." Zoro said. _

_"But I do know her, Mr. Swordsman. Nico Robin and I go way back, actu-." Zoro interrupted Psycho._

_"I said you can't speak to her!" Zoro said with authority._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Robin replaced Zoro's towel and smiled. She also replaced the blood-soaked towel his body had over it to replace it with a clean towel. Before she left the room she walked back over to Zoro, bent down, and kissed him on the cheek.

"_Thank you for standing up for me." _Robin said as she turned and left the room.

Even though Luffy was in a coma his mind still thought about what Psycho said.

"_None of you have experienced enough pain to beat me."_

"_You could never compare to the emotional pain I've felt."_

Luffy thought he for sure had experienced more than enough pain, losing The Going Merry, his brother, and other emotional traumas he's faced as a pirate, it STILL wasn't enough to beat DEATHS leader. Exactly how much more would he have to go through?

"_MERRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!"_

"_Ace? ACE?!" _

Even completely unconscious, a tear fell from Luffy's eye and rolled down his face.

After a few hours of sailing, Nami spotted the island.

"There it is! The drum kingdom!" Nami yelled.

Onawagi woke up slowly. He got up and walked over to check out the place since he left.

"_Psycho-san already informed me long ago about Walpo's defeat, so it'll just be me and you mother."_ Onawagi thought to himself.

Nami parked the boat and weighed anchor.

"Alright Onawagi let's go talk to your mom. Men! Grab the wounded and bring them with us. The doctor here is a great one!" Nami said.

"Iman…" Onawagi said.

"Y…. y… yes?" Nami asked.

"I thought you showed up alone." Onawagi said.

"No no no I got plundered by pirates on the way to Arlong Park!" Nami said.

Onawagi stared straight forward.

"Hm.. Alright. Let's go, lead the way." Onawagi said.

"Uh… right!" Nami said, motioning the others to follow.

In the distance a DEATH boat followed.

"Hey welcome to-." A townsman stopped.

"IT'S ONAWAGI RINSO! EVERYBODY RUN!"

"THE DEMON IS BACK EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!"

"EVACUATE EVACUATE!"

The main town left the city almost like a ghost town.

"They sure got out of here fast." Robin said.

Nami's face became serious and she turned to Robin with a finger on her mouth. Robin developed sweat on her head.

"It's fine. I'm used to it. Their opinions on me won't matter soon especially, but Let's go, I need to see my mother already, and those men need to be treated." Onawagi said.

The group continued to the end of town where a lift waited. They all got on.

"So, they brought the lifts back?" Onawagi asked.

"Yes sir. After Straw-Hat Luffy defeated Walpol they opened the lifts again so now anyone can get to the top of the Drum mountains again! That's where your mother stays now." Nami said.

Onawagi gasped.

"She stays in that fat idiot's old castle huh?" Onawagi asked.

"She sure does." Nami said.

Onawagi looked down towards the ground. Eventually the lift stopped and let them off. They all got out and made their way towards the castle doors. Everyone in attendance were anxious about what was going to happen next. Nami knocked and knocked. Until finally the door clicked. The door opened to a small reindeer answering it.

"Cho-!" Nami almost said Chopper's name in excitement but stopped herself.

Chopper looked up and smile.

"AYE NA-." Robin used her hands to shut Chopper's mouth.

"What was that?" Onawagi asked.

"Nothing Onawagi-san! Please follow me!" Nami said.

As they all walked by Chopper, Robin bent down and whispered to him.

"I'll tell you everything that's happened when we're free." Robin said.

Chopper nodded and Robin removed the hands from his mouth.

The group walked upstairs to the doctor's room and knocked on the door. After a few minutes the doctor could be heard.

"Aye, is that you Chopper? Did you get the medicine like I ask-."

Doctor Kureha stopped and stared in shock as her son, Onawagi Rinso stood in front of her.

"Mother…? Is that you?" Onawagi asked.

"Yes, my son! It's me! It's been so long!" Kureha hugged her son and looked up at Nami with a straight face.

Nami stared back with confusion. Kureha reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pistol and stepped back to shoot the young man but was kicked across the room and into a table. Onawagi walked over to her and pulled his machete out his boot and stabbed her leg into the ground to pin her there. He then took her pistol and put it against her head.

"What the hell is this Onawagi! You said you needed to speak to her?! What are you fighting her for?" Nami asked, "Put that gun down! That's an order!"

"Oh, silly girl, new recruits don't have any jurisdiction, especially over a seasoned member such as me... you pirates are so gullible and such terrible liars." Onawagi said.

Outside the Drum Kingdom docks the DEATH organization ship weighed anchor.

"We've weighed anchor sir! What's the next plan?"

A tall and muscular man with long earlobes and a white bandana sat in his captain's chair fashioned into a throne. He looked up and smiled.

"We wait on the signal. Then we do what we do best." Eneru said with a wicked smile.


	15. Now you die!

** Chapter 14**

"What the hell is going on here? I need answers! Onawagi that's an order!" Nami said.

"Still trying to keep up the fake DEATH member act? Is it because you thought I couldn't figure out you were faking without having to see you? Underestimating me… is so disrespectful." Onawagi said.

"Nami try not to take advantage of his blindess! He gets very upset about that." Kureha said, "He's dangerous when he's upset."

"But who wouldn't take advantage of it? Especially if he's an enemy!" Nami asked.

"I don't know his thought process, but… a lot of men have died underestimating his abilities!" Kureha explained.

Onawagi looked down towards his mother and then back up at Nami.

"That's right. I don't have to see to be deadly. If my blindness hindered me that much, would I be apart of a group such as this?" Onawagi asked, holding his arms out to show his attire, a DEATH armband on his left arm and the logo on his chest, "This organization saw that I was still just like everyone else when it came to battle and took me in."

"But what were you looking to gain by joining them? By being feared by your own people?" Nami asked.

"As I said, I joined this organization because its leader saw my potential. Something that my own people didn't. So, I don't care what his goals are or how he achieves them, I'm going to help him achieve them by any means necessary." Onawagi explained.

Chopper stared with sweat coming down his head.

**FLASHBACK**

"_So why did you join?" Chopper asked Zoro, as they walked through the desert. _

"_It was so that I, as well as the others, could have a way to achieve our goals, but now…" Zoro stopped and waited for Luffy to catch up, "After being together for so long, a new goal we all share has risen." _

"_A new goal?" Chopper asked. _

"_I can't explain it. But you'll know it when the time comes." Zoro said. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"_Is that the goal, Zoro? The goal we share?" _Chopper asked himself.

"But this…" Onawagi said.

The entire room looked up.

"This is personal."

Onawagi grabbed the second machete from his leg pouch and swung it at Kureha who dodged it.

"Dodging won't do you any good old woman." Onawagi said.

Kureha's hand trembled and she started to shake.

"Who do you think you've become?" Kureha asked, looking down.

Kureha grabbed the machete that kept her pinned to the ground, snatched it out, and swung it up at Onawagi, who blocked it with his machete.

"Calling me old?!" Kureha asked.

"_Man, she really hates being called old huh?" _Kakashi asked himself.

"_So, if we keep calling her old she'll be strong enough to beat him?" _Sanji asked himself, smiling.

"Old, old, old, old!" Sanji yelled.

Kureha jumped across the room and smacked him down.

"Who's old you fool?!" Kureha asked.

Onawagi stared in their direction.

"Enough games. I appreciate you bringing me here Iman, but you've fallen right into our trap." Onawagi said.

"Uhm my name's Nami by the way!" Nami corrected, "And what trap? You knew we were coming here even before I told you?"

"I knew I was coming here, look outside." Onawagi said.

Sure, enough when the crew looked outside a giant DEATH organization boat sat.

"When you came to me on the beach to ask me to go with you, I agreed only because I was going to be coming here anyway." Onawagi said.

"Come here for what? DEATH need a doctor?" Kureha asked.

"Foolish woman. I'm their doctor. I already infected their hairy friend with a disease, he should be on day three right now." Onawagi said.

Kureha smiled.

"If we're thinking of the same hairy friend, then that friend is standing right next to us healthy as can be!" Kureha shouted.

"What?!" Onawagi asked nervously.

"That's right. The Five-Day Disease wasn't it? You fool, that ancient disease was never going to work! Especially with me being alive." Kureha said.

Onawagi looked down.

"All the more reason to kill you…right?" Onawagi asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a transponder snail."

The crew all wore confused faces, wondering who he was calling.

"Who are you calling?" Kureha asked.

"You all can die up here, so what my disease didn't work? You said you brought injured here right? Good luck helping them with a destroyed operation room." Onawagi said.

"DAMN YOU!" Kureha said, firing a bullet at Onawagi, who disappeared.

The entire crew looked around the room.

"Quick! Somebody grab some liquid! That's the only way to-."

Kureha was interrupted by getting choked by the invisible Onawagi.

"No more distractions. I'm going to kill you right now!" Onawagi yelled.

Before he could slit the doctor's throat, Chopper hit him with a bucket of powdered medicine and exposed his outline.

"Why you little-!" Onawagi started.

Onawagi listened and heard footsteps coming towards him, he turned to intercept the blow but it was too late. Sakura hit Onawagi as hard as she could in the stomach with her strength enhanced fist.

"GUUUUAHHHHHGAAA!" Onawagi coughed up blood and spit as he hit the wall of the doctor's castle and burst through it.

Back at the docks the men saw Onawagi burst through the wall.

"He jumped out sir! That's the signal.

Eneru smiled.

"Well alright then! Let's get this party started. Time to claim the land of medicine as part of DEATH." Eneru said.

Storm clouds loomed over the snowy island as Eneru raised his hand into the air.

"Thanks for knocking that lunatic out of here pink hair!" Kureha said.

"It's nothing I-." Sakura was interrupted.

"I'll have to charge you for the wall though." Kureha said, pulling out a calculator.

"WHAT! I JUST SAVED YOU!" Sakura said.

"How are you even standing? I thought Zoro cut you down?" Nami asked.

"HAIIIIII YOU'RE AMAZING SAKURA-CWWWANNN!" Sanji celebrated.

"I'm a lot tougher than I look!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Excuse me Miss Doctor we have some fatally injured people here if you could please work on them!" Kakashi asked.

"Right! Chopper! Take then to-."

**ZZZZZZZZ BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

An entire half of the castle was destroyed by a giant bolt of lightning. The shock sent any of the heroes standing slamming into walls, the unconscious ones were also launched towards the walls but caught, except Franky who burst through a wall.

"FRANKY!" Nami yelled.

"I've got him!" Robin said as she crossed her arms and a giant hand sprouted from the castle wall to catch the cyborg man.

"Good job Robin-chan!" Sanji said.

"_These kids have some tremendous powers… there's still so much more to learn about them." _Kakashi said to himself, _"But we need to get the injured medical attention now!" _

"Hurry and pull him back inside! We need to get these guys some medical attention before this attack gets worse!" Kakashi ordered.

"Doctorine!" Chopper yelled, "Where did you want me to take them?"

"That's right! Take them to my old tree hideout! The lightning destroyed my labs here!" Kureha said.

"O…okay! Nami, Robin, old guy, pink hair! All of you grab them and let's go!" Chopper said.

"But who will fight with the doctor?" Robin asked.

"You all go. This is my fight." Kureha said.

The entire room stared with wide eyes.

"You know we can't just-." Nami tried to speak.

"THIS IS MY SON! I'LL BE THE ONE TO FIGHT HIM." Kureha yelled, "That attack you did was a strong one, but Onawagi is truly a devil at this point in his life… if anyone is to fight him… it will be me." Kureha explained.

"If you fight him you'll die, you know that don't you?" Kakashi asked.

Kureha stared towards the hole in the wall with remorse.

"I can only hold him off so long… I want you guys to get where you're going safe and sound. Chopper can tend to your wounds there." Kureha said.

"We're not letting you fight alone!" Sakura said.

Kureha and Kakashi looked back.

"These DEATH guys are really annoying! I'm done sitting on the sidelines." Sakura said, walking up pulling her glove down.

"Sakura-chwan is so cool!" Sanji said with heart eyes.

Nami rolled her eyes.

"I'm fighting too!" Nami said.

Sanji's face became serious.

"_Nami-san…" _Sanji thought.

"I appreciate the help. But if you all fight, who will help Chopper take your friends to get treated?" Kureha asked.

Franky the cyborg man started to slowly get up around this point.

"Ughhhh… where the hell am I? What is this place?" Franky asked.

"Franky!" Chopper yelled happily.

"Aye! Chopper!" Franky said smiling, until he looked down at the injured pirates and ninja, "What the hell happened to them? To me?!" Franky said, noticing his arm was torn off.

"We'll explain later! Right now, DEATH is attacking us again! We need to get those guys and follow Chopper to a safe place so we can treat them!" Nami said.

Franky looked out the hole and out towards the villages.

"I see." Franky said, closing his eyes, "I'M FIGHTING TOO! YEAHH OWWW YOWWW!" Franky said, striking his pose.

"WE CAN'T ALL FIGHT!" Nami and Sakura screeched.

Brook got up as well.

"As much as I'd like to fight with you all, I'll help take the injured with Chopper-san." Brook volunteered.

Nami smiled.

"Okay! That leaves us with Robin, Kakashi, Franky, Doctorine, and me!" Nami said.

"I'm right here too ya know?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"You've got me too." A voice said.

Hancock walked into the room where the rest were.

"Hancock! But aren't you a DEATH member?" Nami asked.

"NOBODY WHO HARMS LUFFY IS A FRIEND OF MINE! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S DEATH OR THE WORLD GOVERNMENT! I'LL FIGHT AGAINST THEM FOR HIM!" Hancock yelled back.

"A DEATH member?! You bastard!" Franky yelled, "FRANKYYYYYYY BEEEA-!"

"If you blast her away I'll cut you up and use you as replacement parts!" Sanji yelled.

"Cut me up? Are you serious!? Without me, your famed shipwright how will your ship get fixed?!" Franky argued

"WE'LL GO FIND ANOTHER ONE AT WATER 7 AGAIN!" Sanji yelled.

"YEAH GOOD LUCK SHOWING YOUR FACES AROUND THERE AGAIN!" Franky yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" Chopper yelled, "IS THIS REALLY THE TIME TO BE ARGUING?! OUR NEW FRIEND AND OUR CAPTAIN ARE DYING! WE NEED TO SAVE THEM! I'M LEAVING RIGHT NOW, SO IF YOU'RE COMING WITH ME COME NOW OR DON'T!"

The room stared at the usually quiet reindeer. Kakashi looked at him and remembered what Sanji told him in the desert.

**FLASHBACK**

"_There's probably some sort of physical altercation every day but it's never with the REAL intent to hurt someone." Sanji explained, "We all love each other at the end of the day, and I'd die for every last one of them, as they would for me. We're a family."_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Kakashi stood up.

"Chopper, Robin, and Brook. You take the injured to the other operation place. Everyone else here will fight with everything we have. Do you think Luffy would care who wants to help as long as that's what they want to do? Our Naruto is the same way." Kakashi said.

The entire room focused their attention on the elder shinobi.

"Vivi told us all the time that Naruto reminded her of Luffy… I couldn't believe it honestly, I didn't think there was anyone who could match Naruto in charisma and how much he cared for people even if they weren't his friends, but this Luffy kid… he's a special case, the thing that keeps you all together. That's why we need to do what we can to save him and Naruto. So, let's do some protecting." Kakashi continued.

The entire room continued to stare in amazement while Chopper and Sakura smiled. Sabo entered the room through the hole in the wall.

"Hit the nail right on the head Kakashi." Sabo said, "Even though you still barely know my brother your analysis of him is perfect. He truly has a heart of gold, and anyone who wants to help him achieve his goals is a friend of mine."

"Hey. Don't forget about me I'll fight to-." Sanji tried to join but passed out from his injuries.

"SANJI!" Chopper yelled.

"I had a feeling that would happen." Nami sighed.

Chopper, Brook, and Robin all grabbed their share of the injured and headed downstairs. Kakashi, Franky, Nami, Sakura, Kureha, Sabo, and Hancock all stood at the opening in the castle.

"All right! Let's do this!" Sabo said.

"Franky, Sabo, and I will fight through the village and get to the boat, Nami and Sakura you all do what you can IN the village, check for wounded and fight back however you can, and Kureha…" Kakashi stopped and looked at the doctor, "I leave your son to you."

Kureha nodded and all the fighters jumped from the window.

**ARLONG PARK 2.0 PYSCHO'S ROOM**

Psycho looked over some WANTED posters and stumbled across the Straw-Hat Pirate's posters.

"five hundred million, three hundred twenty-million, and even that long nosed one that Cyclone through against the wall is worth two hundred million… those kids definitely made names for themselves." Psycho said.

Psycho neatly stacked them at the end of his table and got up to walk out the room. Before he did, he took a look at his WANTED poster and smirked.

"Will they go as far as I did to make a name for themselves? Only time will tell." Psycho said as he left the room.

**DRUM KINGDOM **

The fighters lept from the castle to head to their assigned destinations. When they landed Kakashi gave them one more rundown on what exactly would be happening, and they all went separate ways.

Kureha looked around at the base of the castle and Onawagi was nowhere to be found.

"Did he run off again? Damn it!" Kureha said.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. Onawagi slowly appeared.

"I'm not going anywhere until you die, mother." Onawagi said.

Nami and Sakura entered the burning village.

"Alright let's start looking for any injured and get them out of here!" Sakura said.

"Yeah I know let's move!" Nami snapped back.

Sakura stared at the orange haired women for a moment then split, meanwhile Franky, Sabo, and Kakashi got further to the ship in the water.

"Most likely the leader behind this attack is on that ship!" Sabo said.

"What kind of leader are we dealing with?" Franky asked.

"It should be Eneru, he's a thunder god, he's in charge of capturing islands for DEATH members to hideout in usually. It's no surprise he attacked this place, their medicinal practices here are legendary, DEATH wouldn't have to worry about the sick or injured ever again if they secured this place!" Sabo explained.

Kakashi looked at the boat.

"You said he's a lightning god right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes sir! He ate the rumble-rumble fruit! He's literally a lightning man so he can't be harmed by physical attacks, but don't worry I've got a fool proof way to hurt him!" Sabo said, reaching into a bag he brought, "Here! Put these on Kakashi! Now no matter what punch you throw you can hurt him!"

Kakashi looked at the rubber gloves that Sabo gave him.

"Alright! Thanks." Kakashi said.

"Franky, you fight the soldiers that are sure to be on board while Kakashi and I take out Eneru! Taking him out here would be a huge blow to DEATH's takeover." Sabo said.

"Roger!" Franky confirmed.

"YAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Eneru laughed, "If you even make it to me."

Eneru lifted his arm in the air to charge another lightning attack, Kakashi and Sabo looked up to see it coming.

"Kakashi!" Sabo yelled out.

"I know! Franky get us on board!" Kakashi said.

"Roger boss!" Franky said.

Sabo and Kakashi jumped on Franky's fists and Franky launched them on to the boat. As Kakashi and Sabo landed a giant blue streak of lightning came down where they were.

"Franky!" Sabo yelled.

Kakashi also stared back in shock but was quickly cheered up when he saw Franky flying towards the boat.

"What are you guys looking at? Go get him!" Franky yelled.

Kakashi and Sabo nodded happily and kept running, DEATH members blocked their path.

"Where the hell do you think you guys are going?!" One of them asked.

Kakashi and Sabo looked at each other and nodded, they jumped to the sides and Franky ran through the entire blockade. Kakashi and Sabo ran behind Franky as he charged through the giant group of members until Franky burst through the door to the captain's quarters. Eneru stared at them as he sat.

"YA HA HA HA HA!" Eneru laughed, "So you've made it to me. Now what?"

"Now you get your ass kicked off this island." Sabo answered.

"Kick my ass off this island? With rubber gloves? YAAAA HA HA HA HA HA I doubt that very much." Eneru said while standing.

"Hey guys I got you here! I'm going back outside to fight guys on the ship to keep them from interfering." Franky said as he ran back outside.

Eneru smiled and looked at the two men.

"What gives you the right to speak to God with such disrespect?" Eneru asked, extending his arm, "One million volts."

Lightning shot from Eneru's hand at Sabo and Kakashi who dodged easily, Eneru pointed his staff at them and pressed a button on it, the end of the staff shot out and was attached to a chain, it wrapped around Sabo.

"AGH DAMN IT!" Sabo grunted.

Eneru laughed and squeezed his staff sending an electric current up to the top hat wearing man.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sabo screamed as he was electrocuted.

"YA HA HA HA HA HA! Not only have I gotten stronger, but my staff has had modifications as well!" Eneru said.

Kakashi landed on the ground and Sabo eventually recovered to land himself.

"Alright…this is gonna be tough." Sabo said.

**DRUM KINGDOM FOREST**

Chopper, Robin, and Brook ran through the forest carrying the hurt straw hats and leaf shinobi.

"How far are we, Chopper-san?" Brook asked.

"It's just up here!" Chopper said.

The three came to a large tree with a giant X on it and a small door.

"This is where Doctorine used to care for me before we moved into Walpol's castle. Let's get them inside!" Chopper ordered.

Naruto, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Luffy were all laid on beds and tucked in.

"Okay! Usopp is the easiest case with just some broken bones! Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, and the new guy all have major injuries! Brook you wrap up Usopp while Robin and I operate on the others!" Chopper ordered.

Everyone started moving about frantically to get their patients taken care of.

"To be honest Robin, you can work on stitching up Sanji and Zoro! I'll take care of Luffy and the new guy! They've suffered the most fatal blows!" Chopper said, "Just stitch them up and give them some blood and they should be okay!

Robin nodded and went to grab stitching material, once she found it she got to work on Sanji, she removed his shirt to get a look at the cuts on his back, five of them, they weren't that deep thought so it shouldn't be too bad. Brook wrapped up Usopp on the other end of the room. Chopper hooked Luffy, and Naruto up to machines to check their heart rates, and give them the appropriate blood, he then got to work himself.

"_Alright Luffy, you first." _Chopper thought to himself as he operated.

As he examined the wound it ended up not looking as fatal as he thought.

"_Whoever did this… did they even try to kill him? They shot completely through his body yes.. but… through the top right… compared to what Luffy's been through this is child's play, it's mainly the loss of blood that would be killing him. Maybe I should check out the other patient." _Chopper thought.

Chopper squeaked all the way over to Naruto who had the exact same injury.

"_I knew it! The same injury! The loss of blood is the real problem here, they could've still died if they never came here, seeing as they were shot through the body and all… but…" _Chopper looked up and smiled.

"They'll be okay!" Chopper said with tears in his eyes.

Robin looked back at Chopper and smiled.

"Thank you, Robin-chan." Sanji said weakly.

Robin smiled at him.

"No problem, Mr. Cook." Robin said softly.

While Brook and Chopper continued to work, Robin walked over to Zoro's bed to patch him up. She had finally gotten a close up look at the damage done to him and it looked almost as bad as Luffy and Naruto's injuries. Robin stared in shock and her hands trembled. Zoro's toro was cut perfectly down his old scar he had gotten years ago from Hawk Eye Mihak, she wasn't there for that bout, but she had heard about it during a story night with the rest of the crew. From the damages it looked like there was no way Zoro could possibly survive this kind of wound, especially it being a reopened scar.

Robin shakily attempted to stitch up Zoro's body, biting her bottom lip, to stop any tears from falling.

"_Why am I crying so much lately? Especially when it comes to him? Why are my feelings for him attacking me NOW of all times? I already told him how I feel, this should be easy…" _Robin said.

Chopper noticed the woman struggling.

**FLASHBACK**

_"What's wrong Usopp?" Chopper asked._

_Usopp looked down at chopper then knelt to put his arm over his shoulder._

_"I'm going to tell you a big secret. You can't tell ANYONE! Okay best buddy?" Usopp said, "Robin likes Zoro." _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"_Is it hard seeing him like that, Robin? Since developing these feelings for him?" _Chopper said to himself.

Tears fell on Zoro's body.

"_Why am I acting like this? Why am I acting like I've felt these feelings for him for so much longer than I have?" _Robin thought to herself.

Robin couldn't take seeing Zoro like this anymore, so she got up and ran out of the room.

"Chopper-san, you take care of Zoro, I'll go talk to Robin." Brook said.

Chopper nodded.

Brook walked outside to see Robin sitting down, arms crossed on her knees, her head buried in her arms.

"Tough seeing him like that, Robin-chan?" Brook asked.

"Mr. Musician… that's one thing… but it's so much harder feeling about him how I do… it's like I've liked him for much longer than I have, I know he'll survive his wounds because he's who he is, but I don't want to see him in that state ever again." Robin said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Robin-chan… do you know what this sounds like to me?" Brook asked.

Robin looked up at the skeleton man.

"The way you've been acting with him, the tears you've shed for him, not wanting to see him beaten up like that and you know for a fact he'll survive. It doesn't sound like you like him at all." Brook said.

Robin continued to stare, her eyes widened when she felt she knew where Brook was going with this.

"No no no. You aren't crying because he's hurt, you're not crying because you're confused, you're crying because… you're lying to yourself." Brook continued.

Tears developed in Robin's eyes again as she stared blankly at Brook.

"You say you just like him. But I think the truth, Robin-chan…" Brook paused.

"Is that you're in love with him."

**OUTSIDE OF DRUM CASTLE**

Onawagi continued to choke out Kureha from behind.

"Now you die!" Onawagi said, attempting to stab his mother.

"_I knew this would happen. I'm no match for him or his abilities, but… at least I can die here… knowing I helped someone… is that how you felt? Hiriluk? You idiot…" _Kureha thought, tears running down her face.

**CLINK!**

A sword intercepted the path between Kureha's neck and Onawagi's machete. Sasuke and Hancock stood at Kureha's side.


	16. Which one of you made her scream?

**Chapter 15**

DEATH members continued to ravage through the Drum Kingdom while the Nami and Sakura tried their best to keep them at bay. Sakura jumped off a roof onto a bunch of men blowing them away then ducking an attack from behind and kicking another man into his partner, both crashing into a building.

"Nami how are you holding up?" Sakura asked.

Nami was facing a crowd of men. She used her trusty staff to beat up the soldiers who tried to take over the city.

"I'm managing! These guys actually aren't that tough!" Nami yelled out.

Just as she said that a DEATH member, whom stood at about 6ft 9in, jumped in front of them. He wore a black headband with the DEATH logo on it, a black t shirt and cape, black shorts, and red boots, his weapons of choice were gold boxing gloves. He stood in front of the women bouncing on one foot with his boxing guard up.

"Who isn't tough girly?" The man asked.

Nami and Sakura stared in confusion.

"Boxing gloves? Really?" Nami asked sarcastically.

"We can't underestimate him, he's a death member for a reason." Sakura said.

Nami looked at Sakura with a serious face and then back at the man.

"Onawagi-san said we'd be dealing with a cocky group of vermin! Let me show you why I'm apart of the island takeover squadron! Remember the name "Golden Glove" Gaston!" He said.

Gaston got in peek a boo stance and shuffled a little, throwing a small combo, then disappeared. Nami and Sakura's expressions shot from serious to surprised.

"Where did he go?!" Sakura asked.

"How am I supposed to-."

**POW!**

Nami was interrupted by Gaston throwing a heavy over hand right, hitting her in the side of the face. Nami crashed into a nearby building, her back rested on the wall. Gaston then appeared in front of her and threw a vicious combo to Nami's body, alternating between left and right hooks to the body with occasional face shots, his hands moved at incredible speeds. As the wall broke under the pressure, Gaston finished the combo by punching Nami through the wall.

Sakura stared in disbelief at Gaston's speed and power but was more concerned about Nami. She tried to run over to the building Nami was punched into, but Gaston appeared in front of her and threw a hook, Sakura ducked under the hook, put her hands up, and threw an uppercut. Gaston swayed back and threw a straight left, Sakura countered with a right dodge and threw a left kick at Gaston's body, who blocked the kick by tucking his right arm into his side.

"You're good girl!" Gaston said.

Sakura smiled and brought her left leg away from Gaston's body and spun around to wheel kick him, but Gaston saw it coming and ducked to the right and threw an uppercut, Sakura swayed back and Gaston threw a punch at her liver which made her bend over, he used this opportunity to throw a right uppercut knocking Sakura into the air and he threw a hard left straight into Sakura's body sending her tumbling through the snow.

A DEATH member saw her land in front of her and tried to stomp her, but Gaston jumped in front of him gave him a combo that knocked him out.

"You fool! She's mine." Gaston said.

Sakura stared up at the boxer.

"Surely that isn't all you've got! Come on! Up up up!" Gaston taunted.

Nami jumped out the air with her staff and tried to hit Gaston, but he dodged it and Nami hit Sakura instead, knocking her head into the snow. Gaston ended up behind Nami and gave her a hard-left hook to the body and then an uppercut. Nami's head was knocked back as blood came out of her mouth. Gaston finished it with a right straight to knock Nami down next to Sakura.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! If this is all you got then you're in for a rough time!" Gaston joked.

Sakura looked at Nami.

"Look… I don't know what your problem with me is, but we have to work together if we're going to beat this guy… I only need ONE good shot." Sakura bargained.

Nami looked away.

"_What the hell is her deal?" _Sakura thought to herself while standing up, Nami stood up as well.

Gaston got in peek a boo stance ready to go another round.

**DEATH BOAT**

Kakashi and Sabo both threw attacks at Eneru. Kakashi using his kunai and Sabo using his cane. Even though they had never battled together before they fought with good chemistry, Eneru took noticed of this.

"YA HA HA HA HA. You both fight well, but I'm a lightning man! You'll never be able to beat me." Eneru bragged.

Kakashi thought back to the sand at how Garra was able to use sand based attacks against Crocodile since both men were essentially sand people.

"Sabo." Kakashi said.

Sabo looked back.

"Provide back up, I'm going to test something." Kakashi said.

Sabo smiled and backed up to give the shinobi his back up. Kakashi charged towards Eneru with his kunai out and Eneru clutched his staff. Kakashi jumped in the air and threw the kunai down at Eneru who sent it back at Kakashi with his staff, Kakashi spun kicked it back down at Eneru who barely dodged it. Eneru looked at the kunai then back up at Kakashi.

**WHAM!**

Kakashi kicked Eneru with massive force, spit left Eneru's mouth. Kakashi spun around to kick Eneru again, while Eneru stumbled back Kakashi charged at him and kicked him in the stomach, while Eneru's head was down Kakashi issued an order.

"SABO NOW!" Kakashi yelled.

Sabo charged a massive flame fist and sent it flying at Eneru who didn't have time to manifest into lighting and blew him out the back of the boat. Franky turned around to see a hole in the boat.

"Good stuff guys!" Franky yelled before a DEATH member tried to punch him. Franky choked the man and threw him into his friends.

"How in the world were you able to hit him?" Sabo asked excitedly.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and held his hand up to become lightning.

"I'm a lightning person too. We fought a man named Crocodile in the Sand Village who could turn into sand to defend himself, our sand guy could hurt him though no matter what, and once one part of the body was solid any body could attack him, freeing us up for the finishing blow." Kakashi said.

"I see. That's how I was able to…" Sabo stopped.

"Well I guess we'll-."

**ZZZZZ BOOOOOOOOM!**

Sabo was sent flying into a wall by a streak of lightning. Eneru was barely inside the boat, he wore a serious expression.

"So, another lightning man? Interesting." Eneru said, "But my lightning is stronger than yours."

Eneru beat all four drums on his back which blasted lightning in front of Eneru's face to form a giant electric ball. Eneru held his hand up and grunted and the lightning ball became black.

"YA HA HA HA HA!" Eneru laughed.

"Negative energy?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, pure negative energy. Say goodbye to the top hat." Eneru said.

Kakashi looked back towards Sabo who was unconscious.

"Damn it!" Kakashi said as he ran towards Sabo.

"YAAAA HA HA HA HA HA!" Eneru continued to laugh.

Kakashi jumped towards Sabo whom was about to be hit by the negative energy ball.

**ZZZZZZ CRACK BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

**IN FRONT OF DRUM CASTLE**

Onawagi and Sasuke continued to hold their blades against the other.

"Who's there? State your name." Onawagi said.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered.

"Uchiha? You must be related to my boss." Onawagi said.

"Just because he carries the name Uchiha doesn't mean he's any relevant to me." Sasuke said, kicking Onawagi away from Kureha.

Onawagi back flipped and landed.

"That was rude, Sasuke Uchiha. You should wait until a man is ready to fight before you surprise attack him." Onawagi said.

"What the hell do I have to wait on you for?" Sasuke asked, charging the blind man.

Onawagi got into battle stance and waited for Sasuke to attack. Sasuke swung his sword and Onawagi blocked the attack.

"_I knew it. He's no ordinary blind man." _Sasuke thought to himself.

Onawagi, knowing where Sasuke was now, disappeared.

"Huh?!" Sasuke yelped.

Onawagi tried to stab Sasuke while he was still invisible, but Kureha stopped that.

"Sasuke move! He's behind you I'm sure!" Kureha yelled out.

Sasuke did a back flip and extended his hand to grab the invisible man if he was there and sure enough, he was. Sasuke got a hold of his cape and slammed Onawagi into the ground then lifted his sword up to pierce the doctor, but Onawagi got in hand stand position and kicked Sasuke upward. He then jumped and grabbed Sasuke's legs and threw him back into the snow. Sasuke landed with a hard thud and was instantly pinned to the ground by Onawagi's machetes, he pulled out his giant syringe and brought it down with the intention to inject Sasuke.

"LOVE LOVE: PISTOL KISS!"

A pink heart shot through the chest of the blind man. He coughed up blood as he fell back through the air and then on his head, his body limply falling behind it. Hancock ran up to get the machetes out of Sasuke's clothes.

"Are you okay?" Hancock asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"The pistol kiss! Courtesy of the love love fruit I ate." Hancock explained.

Sasuke looked at the woman and then back at Onawagi, who coughed up more blood and got on his hands and knees.

"Geez, this guy just won't stay down." Sasuke mumbled to himself as he got his sword ready.

**DRUM FOREST**

Robin stared at the skeleton man who just told her that the reason she's really been acting so out of character is because she won't admit she loves her green-haired, sword wielding companion.

"L… l… love?" Robin asked.

"It has to be… that night in Alabasta… when you went to the roof with him, that's what it was for right? To tell him you had feelings for him?" Brook asked.

"Y… yes." Robin choked out, "We almost kissed… but he got up and jumped off the roof, I figured that's the reason I've been acting strange, because I wasn't sure how he felt."

"Yo ho ho ho ho. Robin-chan, Zoro told you how he felt that night." Brook laughed.

Robin stared at Brook.

"You didn't notice? Almost kissing you, stopping abruptly, both are signs that he feels almost or equally the same." Brook said.

Robin became agitated.

"Then why leave? Why couldn't he just tell me how he felt and maybe I wouldn't feel so weak!" Robin yelled.

"Robin-chan, please sit, I can't answer for why exactly Zoro jumped off that roof and left you alone, but what I can tell you, is that he is hiding something. You'll have to abstract that information from him though, if you really want it." Brook said.

Robin thought about everything the skeleton man was saying. Was Zoro hiding something? What could he possibly have to hide? And did she really… love him?

**FLASHBACK**

_ Robin stared down at the Straw-Hats from Enies Lobby. Everyone was there for her: Luffy, Chopper, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro. The tears started flowing. They were tears of joy, she knew it was far to early to celebrate, but what if they saved her here? She would finally be back with her friends, back on the safety of the Going Merry. She missed everything about them: the arguing, the love cook and his complimentary tea, her and the navigator's talks, and especially seeing the green haired man she's developed feelings for sleeping peacefully wherever he could. _

"_Please everyone… save me… get me away from here… I want to go back to the Merry… I want to go back home." Robin thought to herself. _

"_WE STILL HAVEN'T HEARD YOU SAY IT ROBIN!" Luffy yelled. _

_ Robin shot her head up, the comment surprised her. _

"_TELL US…. TELL US YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Luffy yelled. _

_ If the tears weren't falling moments ago, they were falling now. Robin has wanted to die for as long as she can remember. Trying to find the poneglyphs and learn world history was the only thing that kept her attached to the world. Robin looked up at everyone again. With a glance at Chopper she thought about the bonding moments they had playing cards and board games, with Sanji she thought about his endless compliments and sweet attitude, with Usopp she thought about his entertaining lies and stories that he never thought she listened to, with Nami she thought about the time she won her over with Crocodile's jewelry and their friendship ever since, with Luffy she thought about the day he saved her from dying when she really wanted to, and finally with Zoro she thought about the first times she ever saw him. _

_ He was so handsome, so ready for action, something she had grown to like in a man. His constant arguments with the cook and members of the ship only increased her attraction as he was funnier than he looked and most of all his undying loyalty to the ship and everyone on it secured her affections. She tilted her head towards the ground, tears falling heavily. _

"_If I survive this.. I will tell you all how much you mean to me… and Zoro… how much I …" Robin stopped her thoughts, "I WANNA LIVE! TAKE ME TO THE SEA WITH YOU! TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE!" _

_ Robin yelled towards the Straw-Hat crew but was talking to Zoro, she felt selfish for that, but it didn't take away how much she cared for the others, she wanted to be on a boat sailing in the sun with them again. Everyone having fun, her reading a book, and Zoro resting. She missed it so much. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Robin's tears fell heavily. Was that when she first denied loving him? When she interrupted her own thoughts… she actually didn't even think they'd pull off saving her so she didn't even think to tell Zoro how she felt and just kept it to herself, but seeing him again after two years, and looking the way he does, the feelings all came flooding back, but they never really left truth be told.

"Robin-chan… this enemy we're facing… it's unlike anything we've ever seen before. Zoro-san will survive this, but what if it happens again? And you can't tell him?" Brook suggested.

Robin knew he was right, if Zoro died here or in the future the pain she feels now would be even worse, she already lost her mother and village, she didn't and wasn't going to lose anyone else she loved. Robin stood up, Brook as well.

"Thank you so much musician… I'll tell him soon, I promise." Robin said.

"Don't promise to me Robin-chan, promise to yourself." Brook said with a smile.

Before the two could go back in the tree house they heard rustling in the bushes. A man and a squad of DEATH members appeared in front of them.

"This is the place Onawagi-san told us about men!" The leader said.

As the men tried to get closer Brook pulled out his cane sword out and readied it, Robin crossed her arms ready to use her technique to keep them at bay.

"Doctor! We've got company out here!" Robin yelled.

Chopper poked his head out to see the men standing there and yelped.

"AHHH KEEP THEM FROM GETTING IN HERE! I'VE GOT PATIENTS STILL RECOVERING!" Chopper yelled.

"Patients you say? We'll kill them too!" The leader said.

"_Thanks for telling them that doctor…" _Robin thought to herself.

The man in front of them slowly transformed and became a man squid hybrid, Brook and Robin stared in shock and disgust.

"I ate the squid squid fruit! I'm a man and squid, one of the most trusted fighters on DEATH's front lines!" The squid man said, "Men! Go!"

Men charged Robin and Brook who began to fend them off.

**DEATH BOAT**

Kakashi had been hit by the negative energy ball and Eneru laughed in excitement.

"YAAA HA HA HA HA! ONLY FOOLS SACRIFICE THEMSELVES FOR OTHERS! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'LL ALL BE IN VAIN!" Eneru said.

Sabo watched as the energy ball swallowed the elder shinobi.

"_Damn! He was taken out just like that!"_ Sabo thought to himself, looking back at Eneru_, "What the hell am I going to do? I can't just beat him with physical attacks alone, even if I do have rubber gloves."_

"You should just give up. You have no hope of defeating me here. That was some lucky move you were able to pull off earlier, but it's unfortunate it's going to result in your death here." Eneru joked.

Before Sabo could get ready to attack, Kakashi emerged from behind the negative electric ball and spit fire balls at the thunder god, who dodged them easily. Eneru and Sabo stared in shock.

"How the hell did you survive that?!" Sabo asked.

Kakashi smiled.

"A trick we ninjas call, substitution jutsu."

**IN FRONT OF DRUM CASTLE **

Onawagi coughed up blood and continued to stand to his feet.

"Impressive techniques you've all got…I'm tired of messing around… between here and the sand village… I refuse to be embarrassed again!" Onawagi yelled.

Onawagi crossed his arms and his body shone. Everyone looked at him wondering what he had just done.

"I've just covered myself in an invisible and unbreakable forcefield. Now, I won't be beaten again!" Onawagi said disappearing once more.

"Where did he go now?" Hancock asked, looking around.

Sasuke closed his eye with the sharingan and kept his rinnegan open and looking around, he was able to make out a faint image of a man charging them. Sasuke bent down a little and grabbed the case of his sword with his left hand and the handle with his right hand, when Onawagi got close he snatched out the sword and smashed the handle into Onawagi's body.

Onawagi was knocked back by the attack and re appeared.

"_What in the hell am I facing?! Why won't they just die!" _Onawagi asked.

"ARRGHHHHHH JUST DIE ALREADY! I'M TIRED OF THIS! I'LL JUST BRING YOU TO MY WORLD AND KILL YOU OFF ONE BY ONE!" Onawagi yelled.

Onawagi went invisible and grabbed Hancock making her invisible as well, Hancock screamed as she was dragged away but it didn't do any good against the heavy winds on top of the Drum mountains. Sasuke looked around with his rinnegan and saw them, Onawagi had Hancock by the hair and had his machete raised high to cut her down.

"STOP!" Sasuke yelled, running towards them.

Sasuke was stopped by a man dropping down in front of him and jumping towards the invisible man and woman and threw a heavy punch.

**CRACK!**

Onawagi re appeared yet again, his invisible force field cracked open, blood coming out of his nose and mouth, Hancock re appeared as well. Hancock breathed in an out heavily from being so scared.

"I thought I was going to die…" Hancock whispered, "That invisibility caught me completely off guard, who… who are you?"

The man's body became a yellow flame with different black patterns showing up all over, when his eyes opened they shone a vibrant orange. His jacket was open with an X bandage on his right shoulder.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Sorry to worry you, Sasuke."

**DRUM VILLAGE **

Gaston continued to dodge and punch at the two women who fought with everything they had. Their chemistry still needed a lot of work, and if they were fighting anyone else they may be winning, but it was who they were fighting that was the problem.

"Is that all you've got? Weaklings… I expected more." Gaston boasted, "I'll finish you off with my ultimate move…"

Gaston let out a yell and moved with tremendous speed. Right before he could punch Nami he was axe kicked hard into the ground by a flaming leg.

**BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

The blonde hair, curly eye browed cook of the Straw-Hats stood in front of the women with his hands in his pockets and a smoke in his mouth.

"Putting your handson ladies? Just ridiculous. You damn idiot." Sanji said.

**DEATH BOAT**

Eneru stared in shock at what Kakashi had just said.

"What is substitution jutsu?" Sabo asked.

"I can transfer between myself and an object to take my place if I'm attacked. I usually use a log." Kakashi explained.

Sabo stared at the shinobi.

"Hm. Really? That's incredibly handy."

"HOW DARE YOU FOOLS!? WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!" Eneru said launching himself towards them.

"GUM GUM RED HAWK RIFLE!" A voice said.

Eneru was cracked in the body by a flaming twisted arm which sent him hurtling towards a wall in the boat spinning and on fire.

**BOOOOOOM!**

Luffy looked back at the two men and smiled.

"Hey guys! Sorry I took so long! Sabo!? How have you been?" Luffy said.

**IN DRUM FOREST**

Robin and Brook made easy work of the men who tried to attack them. Brook took out plenty with his cane sword and Robin's enhanced devil fruit abilities made taking out even more men easy enough. The squid man had seen too much and decided to fight.

"STOP! I won't allow you to hurt my men anymore!" He yelled.

The squid man stepped up to fight them both. He launched his arms towards the two, but Brook dodged and cut the arm off, but it grew back almost instantly.

"HAHAHAHA nice try skeleton man! But that won't work!" The squid man said.

The tentacle quickly wrapped around Brook's neck and slammed him against the ground then against the tree. Robin jumped away and crossed her arms.

"Gigantic Dos Fluers!" Robin yelled as two giant hands came out of the ground to grab the squid man.

He was incredibly slippery, but Robin had a good hold on him.

"ARGH! LET ME GO YOU BITCH!" The squid man yelled stretching to grab Brook's sword.

Once he grabbed it he lifted it up and Robin's eyes widened. The squid man stabbed straight through Robin's hands.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Robin screamed incredibly loud, blood pouring down her hand. She released the hold and the squid man capitalized stretching to grab Robin by the neck, choking her.

Robin struggled to breathe and couldn't loosen the grip because of the squid's slimy skin.

"HA HA HA HA HA! WHAT A DUMB GIRL YOU ARE!" The squid man taunted, holding Brook's sword.

The squid pulled the sword back with the intention to stab Robin's heart.

"Say goodbye…" The squid man said.

"ONI… GIRI!" A masculine voice yelled.

The squid stayed still for a second and then his chest burst into an X with blood spilling from it rapidly. A reindeer caught him, spun around, and threw the squid man into other men. The DEATH members looked down at the squid man and then up at the swords man who turned his head to look at them.

"Which one of you made Robin scream in pain?" Zoro asked.


	17. You keep your mouth shut!

**Chapter 16 **

"Which one of you bastards made Robin scream in pain? If I have to ask again, everyone suffers the consequences."

Zoro stood in front of the recovering skeleton musician and flower flower devil fruit user with killing intent in his eye. The DEATH members watched with fear and some even fell on their butts due to the swordsman's killer stare.

"Grgh….grgh…argh…heh heh heh…that was…an interesting attack you've done there…" The squid man spit up blood.

"Looks like you're in no position to fight, but if you're the one who hurt Robin… then I'll show you hell right here." Zoro said menacingly.

The squid man turned around to look at the one-eyed swordsman.

"How dare you threaten me… I can kill you easily… you just caught me off guard." Squid said.

"Threatening me with death… you'd damn well better kill me then." Zoro said, putting a sword in his mouth.

The squid laughed and grabbed two swords.

"Gladly. I'll kill you right now, Roronoa Zoro, then I'll kill the girl and skeleton." Squid said.

The squid barely finished his sentence though as Zoro charged him with three-sword style, the squid blocked the attack and the two were at a standstill.

**DRUM VILLAGE **

"Collier Shoot!" Sanji yelled as he jumped in the air and kicked Gaston in the neck and down towards the ground.

Gaston hit the ground with a boom and Sanji followed.

"Mouton Shot!" Sanji yelled as he began kicking rapidly as he came down onto Gaston's body, kicking him hundreds of times simultaneously further into the snow-covered ground. When he was done, steam came up from the hole Sanji and Gaston were in. Sanji jumped out and lit a smoke.

"Well. That wasn't too tough." Sanji said.

"That was amazing Sanji!" Sakura said.

"HAIIII IT'S NOTHING SAKURA-CHANNNN! ANYTHING FOR YOU!" Sanji said, hearts in his eyes.

Nami looked the other way.

"But Sanji-kun! How are you moving right now? Let alone kicking? Didn't your leg get burned up and your chest cut badly?" Sakura asked, "As a doctor where I'm from I don't think you should be moving too much."

"Ahhhh Sakura-chan I appreciate the concern, but there's still a lot you must learn about me. The wounds I got from that turban guy were nothing much, I just needed a little rest." Sanji explained.

"_What is he? To get those kinds of wounds and recover so fast?" _Sakura asked herself.

"We need to get looking for survivors." Nami said, interrupting the conversation.

Sanji's face became serious.

"Agreed. Let's move." Sanji said.

"_These two are friends right? They both seem… off… when they're around each other." _Sakura thought to herself, but she knew now wasn't the time for that, they had to find any survivors they could.

Before the three could go anywhere a giant metal fist stopped them in their path.

"And where the hell do you think you're all going?" A giant asked.

The three all stared up at the giant with black steel armor and giant metal hands.

"Great another one, we don't have time for this." Sanji said.

"KILL ME THEN! HA HA HA HA HA!" The giant laughed, throwing a punch at the ground.

The punch's shockwave blew the three heroes back, but they all rolled and recovered.

"Come on girls! We can take this guy, he's big and strong, but he's not the boxer guy. We have the advantage with speed and power." Sanji said.

"Maybe both of YOU have the power advantage I'm wielding a climate changing staff." Nami complained.

"Look what in the world is your deal? You weren't like this when we first met… now it seems like you complain about everything, and it's clear you don't like me. So, what the hell is it? Do you want to fight me or something?" Sakura asked, fury in her eyes, "I didn't come all the way here to make enemies with people I'm supposed to be friends with so what do you want to do about your feelings towards me?! LET ME KNOW! RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sakura yelled.

Nami's eyes perked up and Sanji looked towards the giant but he listened to the girls behind him.

"And if you won't tell me what the problem is… then I'll beat it out of you! Right after we beat up this giant!" Sakura continued.

Nami continued to stare.

**FLASHBACK **

_"You're jealous of the new girl is it?"_

_"I don't know why though? I mean it's obvious I feel SOMETHING for Sanji, but I always pushed him away because he'd just come back… but now… I feel like he won't come back this time." Nami admitted._

_"Nami." Robin said._

_Nami looked at Robin._

_"I've been reading this book lately. It's about two people who loved each other and knew it without ever telling each other how the other felt." Robin said._

_"How did they know they felt that way if they never said it?" Nami asked._

_"Because no matter what, no matter how far they tried to get away from other, no matter how much they talked to other people, they always ended up back together, and they always felt at home when they were with each other." Robin said._

_"So basically, I just wait to see who he chooses?" Nami asked disappointed._

_"Well, that's up to you. You have to let him do what he wants. Trying to force him to be yours will probably make his romantic feelings for you diminish." Robin explained._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Nami stared at the pink-haired kunoichi

"_She's right… what the hell is wrong with me? This isn't like me at all… worrying about a guy in a life or death battle like this… I'll apologize to her and Sanji-kun when this is all over… I was out of line. I'll take your advice, Robin."_

Nami finally spoke to Sakura, who still stared at her.

"I'll happily explain to you why I've been so out of character, but only after we beat this big idiot in front of us. Together." Nami said, with a smile.

"_So, finally a real smile this time. Alright, let's do this then!" _Sakura thought to herself.

Sanji let out a small smirk at hearing the end of the conversation and spoke.

"You might be a giant…" Sanji started.

"But you'll fall here and now…" Nami continued.

"You're not dealing with some amateurs, we won't make it easy for you." Sakura finished, punching her hand.

**IN FRONT OF DRUM CASTLE **

Naruto stared at Onawagi who laid, seemingly, unconscious on the battle field.

"If he's knocked out from that you must have been doing a number on him Sasuke." Naruto said.

"His abilities are incredibly dangerous to those without the ability to even see an outline of him like I can. He's talented, but far from the toughest fight I've had." Sasuke explained.

Naruto walked over and helped up Hancock.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked.

Hancock looked up at Naruto.

"Yeah… I'm fine… wait… aren't you? One of the injured that were carried on the boat to come out here?" Hancock asked.

"Yeah, I was. But I'm better now!" Naruto said, thumbs up and a smile.

Hancock's eyes widened.

"That means!... Luffy!" Hancock expressed.

Naruto stared at her.

**EARLIER **

Chopper walked around the room with a chart he used to keep tabs on his patients, all were in stable condition. Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, and Naruto were all stitched/bandaged up, and getting blood pumped into their bodies. Usopp laid on a bed sleeping.

"What kind of guy did you all fight?" Chopper asked out loud, "I hope you never fight him again, just from this fight alone Zoro and Sanji were almost killed. Luffy and the blonde one though… their injuries are indeed big ones, but nothing fatal, they were warning shots most likely… a demonstration of power."

Chopper finished checking on all the patients and went back to grinding up medicines and making pills for later treatment.

Luffy and Naruto both woke up and yawned.

"Ahhhh what a nice nap! Hm? Where am I?" Luffy asked, looking around.

Chopper turned around with excitement in his eyes.

"Luffy! Blonde hair!" Chopper yelled.

"Hey! My name is Naruto!" Naruto corrected.

"Sorry! I never knew…" Chopper said.

"Oi, Chopper, where are we?" Luffy asked.

"Oh! Um, you and Naruto were both very injured, as well as Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. We brought you back to my home island for treatment. Robin, Brook, and I have all been tending to your injuries!" Chopper explained.

"Where is everyone right now?" Naruto asked.

Chopper looked towards the ground.

"Right… That Onawagi guy was punched out of the Docorine's castle and then there was heavy cannon fire and DEATH members running into the city, even a huge lightening strike…" Chopper said.

"Lightning?! Eneru?!" Luffy asked.

"I don't know! I don't know who's fighting him right now either if it is him, but he's at the docks I-."

Chopper was interrupted by Luffy running out the door.

"LUFFY! YOU'RE STILL NOT 100 PERCENT YET! LUFFY!" Chopper yelled.

"Let him go Chopper, you know how he is, he'll be okay. Where are Nami, Sakura, Robin, and Hancock?" Sanji asked.

"ARE THEY ALL YOU CARE ABOUT YOU FOOL!" Chopper asked with an angry face, "But um… Hancock didn't jump out the castle when we did, Robin is right outside with Brook, and Nami and Sakura are both fighting in the village."

"They probably need my help! I'm good to go right doc?" Sanji asked.

"Of course, n-."

"Of course?! THANKS DOC!" Sanji said, bursting out the room.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LISTEN TO ME!" Chopper yelled out with tears.

Naruto looked over at the reindeer.

"They must always act like this." Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yeah. It's dangerous, but it can't be helped. They care about each other a lot." Chopper said.

Naruto smiled and got up.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE LEAVING TOO!?" Chopper complained.

"Sorry little buddy, I've got to! I'm ready for payback. If Luffy is going to the docks and Sanji is going to the village, then I'll go to where Sasuke and the docorine are." Naruto said.

"UGH! If you must go, they're up at the top of Drum Mountain. You can get there by lift." Chopper explained.

Naruto ran towards the door and thanked Chopper.

"Thanks doc! But I won't need it!" Naruto added before he left.

**PRESENT**

Naruto continued to stare at Hancock until he spoke again.

"He's fine. We all are, the swordsman and sniper were still unconscious though when I left." Naruto said.

"Well I don't care about them! I only asked about Luffy!" Hancock added.

Naruto fell on his head.

"What kind of ally is she?!" Naruto asked.

"She's not one entirely, she's actually a DE-well, _former, _DEATH member." Sasuke said.

Naruto got up and stared at Hancock again, who stared back.

"So, you are huh?" Naruto asked.

"It's more complicated than just me joining! I never agreed with what that psychopath talked about, I had my reasons." Hancock explained.

As the team spoke, Onawagi coughed up a little blood and slowly got to his feet. Naruto turned to look at him.

"So. This is the blind guy? The one who attacked the sand?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded in confirmation.

"And that woman's son." Sasuke said, pointing at Kureha.

Naruto's eyes opened in shock.

"HUUHHHHH?! A GUY LIKE THAT IS YOUR SON?!" Naruto asked loudly, "So how'd he get… all…. Evil and stuff? Was he always like this?" Naruto asked.

"No… he wasn't…" Kureha answered.

Naruto looked at her with a serious face.

"She's right…" A voice said.

Everyone all looked over at Onawagi who stood up.

"I used to be called… the angel child of Drum Kingdom." Onawagi said in a weak voice.

**DEATH BOAT**

"Strong right!" Franky yelled as he continued to take out DEATH members.

On the DEATH boat, Kakashi, Sabo, and Luffy continued their battle with the thunder god, Eneru.

Kakashi jumped in the air to kick Eneru who lifted his staff and Kakashi landed on it. Sabo ducked under and threw a hard punch to Eneru's gut with his rubber gloves and landed. Eneru coughed up spit as he leaned forward, Luffy jumped above him and slammed his two feet, put together like a spear, into his back. Luffy back flipped back to Sabo and Kakashi.

Eneru slowly got on his hands and knees and wore an angry expression.

"Why the hell do you always get in my way? Why does there have to be people like you who fight for your supposed justice? WHY?!" Eneru yelled.

"Because we know what's right and wrong." Kakashi said.

Eneru looked up, surprised.

"Just because your boss shouts some orders and then throws the words peace and justice behind it, doesn't mean what you're doing will benefit this world." Kakashi explained.

"All these people have lost homes and maybe even their lives because of this attack, tell me, how is that related to peace?" Sabo asked.

Eneru looked down and started to laugh.

"YA HA HA HA HA! From the outside looking in it might seem that way, but I don't listen to that man for no reason. There's truth behind the words he speaks, and I intend to uphold them. Besides, I could care less if he wanted to kill everyone in this world… I wouldn't have to worry about punks like you bothering me!" Eneru said.

"So that's it huh?" Kakashi started.

Eneru got to his feet and looked at Kakashi.

"You really joined this organization so you could rule with nobody to oppose you?" Kakashi asked.

"That's exactly right… when Psycho takes over this world… I'll be able to do as I please for as long as I please, that's why I will ensure his plan works." Eneru explained.

"WELL WHAT IS HIS PLAN!?" Luffy yelled.

"I don't have to answer that… and I'm not going to. You've all made me very upset, I'm going to end you all. Right. Now." Eneru said, tapping all the drums on his back.

The lightning circled him, and he became a giant lightning man.

**DRUM VILLAGE**

Nami created four other mirages and ran around the giant letting cool and warm bubbles mix around him.

"What the hell is this?! Playing with bubbles?" The giant looked down and started throwing punches at the mirages to get rid of them.

He threw a punch that almost hit the real Nami, but Sakura intercepted the punch with a block and began clashing fists with the giant man. Her left fist his his right fist and vice versa.

"Thanks Sakura!" Nami said, "THUNDER BOLT TEMPO!"

A giant lightning bolt came down on the giant shocking him where he stood. As he fell forward, toasted, Sanji had charged up his Diable Jambe and landed under the giant's stomach.

"ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!" Sanji yelled as he delivered a 180-degree vertical flame kick that sent the giant flying high.

Sakura stayed behind and charged her chakra punch. As the giant man came coming down she launched forward at a great speed.

"CHAAAAAAAAAA! FLY AWAY!" Sakura yelled as she caught the giant right in the middle of his body.

"GUAHHHHH!" The giant let out a groan and spit out blood as he was blown away.

The giant's body tumbled through the village until it came across a boat. The DEATH boat.

**DEATH BOAT**

Kakashi pulled Luffy to the side.

"You can launch people at incredible speeds right?" Kakashi whispered.

"SURE CAN! WHAT DO YOU NEED OLD MAN?" Luffy yelled.

"AHHHH! For you to be quiet for a second!" Kakashi pleaded, "When I see the proper opening I'm going to end this fight… I'll let you know when I need you."

Luffy smiled big.

"I understand old guy."

"YA HA HA HA. Prepare to die in my strongest form…hm?" Eneru looked out to the side and saw a giant heading for his boat.

Kakashi and the others looked back and saw the giant coming as well.

"Oh no! Everyone move now!" Kakashi ordered.

Sabo grabbed Luffy and jumped out of the boat, Kakashi followed. Eneru stared with a blank face and held out his hand. Eneru shot a beam of lightning that lifted the giant above and over him, destroying the roof of the ship in the process and the back of the boat as the giant crashed through it, landing in the ice water. Eneru looked back at the giant and then forward and wore a shocked expression.

Luffy was in gum gum bazooka stance with Kakashi at the end of it, both hands occupied by lightning blades.

"NOW! LUFFY!" Kakashi yelled.

"GUM GUM BAZOOKA!" Luffy yelled as he launched Kakashi.

"I THOUGHT I ALREADY TOLD YOU! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO TO ME IN THI-."

Kakashi had flown faster than Eneru thought and hit him in the body with one lightning blade, Kakashi lifted Eneru up and slammed his other one into his body, Eneru coughed up blood. Kakashi then took Eneru through the air in a zig-zag pattern, lightning following them the whole way.

**DRUM FOREST**

Zoro and the squid slashed swords. The squid was bloody and beat up from being dominated for the past few minutes. Zoro wasn't even letting him think he had a chance.

"I told you I'd show you hell." Zoro said as he pushed the squid away.

The squid panted heavily.

"Should I kill you now or torture you more?" Zoro asked.

The squid chuckled.

"Something funny?" Zoro asked.

"PAY ATTENTION YOU IDIOT!" The squid yelled and one of his tentacle arms came out of a hole to stab Zoro through his just recently closed wound.

"Cien Fluers!" Robin yelled.

The squid's arm was grabbed by Robin's sprouted arms. Zoro stared straight ahead in anger.

"Trying to attack me from behind? That's the greatest disrespect a swordsman can get on the battlefield. I'll just take your life now." Zoro said, putting his sword in his mouth.

The squid stared with fear as Zoro squatted and crossed his arms.

"Oni…." Zoro said.

"STOP PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!" The squid yelled.

"ROBIN LET HIM GO!" Zoro yelled.

"But!" Robin tried to interfere.

"NOW!" Zoro yelled.

Robin let the squid man go but he couldn't react to it before Zoro made his way behind him. Zoro stood and look directly at Robin and holstered two swords. When he holstered the last one the squid man's body burst into cuts and blood and he fell on his knees, then forward. His white pupils confirmed his defeat.

"Giri…." Robin finished for Zoro as the two stared at each other.

**IN FRONT OF DRUM CASTLE **

Naruto and company stared at the blind DEATH member who tried to cling to the last amount of consciousness he had left.

"The… angel child… of Drum?" Hancock asked Kureha.

Kureha looked down.

"Yes.. exactly. I wasn't always like this, I lost my vision in battle, you see?" Onawagi said.

"So you became evil because you lost your sight in battle?! What the hell kind of sense does that make!" Naruto yelled.

Onawagi looked down and started trembling.

"That's not it either… he's lying." Kureha said.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Hancock all looked at the older woman together.

"SO IS THAT WHAT YOU'VE BEEN TELLING PEOPLE ALL THESE YEARS?! ONAWAGI! YOU KNOW I'VE ALWAYS BEEN AGAINST LYING!" Kureha said.

Onawagi clenched his teeth and trembled even harder.

"YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Onawagi snapped, "IF YOU HAD BEEN THERE FOR THE DOCTOR THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED!"

Kureha's eyes widened under her glasses; tears started to form.


	18. Let me get him back!

**Chapter 17**

**DRUM KINGDOM 14 YEARS AGO **

"Get the hell out of here you quack!" A citizen yelled.

A man in a long dark jacket and top hat ran throughout the city holding on to a large suitcase full of medicines. As he ran from the citizens a young boy with short black hair and big black eyes held on to his mother, watching the man run. The quack ran out the city until he came to a tree with a small room in it.

"It looks like my latest medicine just didn't work out this time! Ha ha ha! It's happened before, I will make a new counter medicine to help that man!" The man said.

Outside a little boy walked up to the tree the man was in. He walked to the door and knocked.

"Hm? Who could this be?" The man walked to the door and opened it to see the boy there, "Oh! Hello young lad! And who might you be?"

The young boy just stared at him.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Not much of a talker huh? My name is Hiriluk! The great doctor of Drum Kingdom!" Hiriluk said.

The young boy still stared on, but spoke after a few moments.

"My… my… my name is Onawagi Rinso…" Onawagi said.

Hiriluk's eyes widened.

"RINSO?! YOU WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO BE RELATED TO KUREHA RINSO?! THE DOCTORINE?!" Hiriluk freaked.

"Um… y… yes?" Onawai answered, a little scared.

The doctor's eyes closed and he smiled big.

"AH HA HA HA HA! HOW GRAND! SUCH A SMALL WORLD THIS IS. You seem to be about eight years old now? How could I have not known she had a little one running around!" Hiriluk said happily, "What brings you into this neck of the woods?"

The young boy looked up to the doctor.

"Why…" Onawagi started.

"Hm?"

"Why do you do what you do? Why do you help people who don't care for you?" Onawagi asked.

Hiriluk froze at the question.

"Now how would such a young boy like you come to ask such a question? Ah ha ha ha ha!" Hiriluk laughed.

Hiriluk continued laughing until he looked down at the boy again and saw that he was serious.

"Come inside young one." Hiriluk said, leading the boy inside.

Onawagi sat down on the doctor's bed and looked around the room. Medicine, books, beakers, and test tubes scattered around the room. One thing stood out in particular, a flag with a skull and cross bones, pink pedals scattered on it.

"What is that?" Onawagi asked, pointing at the flag.

Hiriluk turned around to look at the boy and smiled.

"You asked why I'm doing all this right? Well that flag right there is the reason!" Hiriluk said happily.

"The flag? Is the reason?" Onawagi asked.

"Yes, my boy! Do you know what a pirate is?" Hiriluk asked.

"Pirates are mean guys that attack people… at least that's what mom tells me." Onawagi said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! That Kureha. Well, yes for the most part pirates can be like that! But you can never deny their spirit and living their dreams! That's what my flag is all about and that's why I continue do try and save these people even though they don't appreciate my efforts!" Hiriluk explained.

Onawagi stared with wide eyes.

"Can you… can you teach me how to be like that?! To care for others even if they don't appreciate me?!" Onawagi asked.

Hiriluk looked at the boy and smiled.

"You want to be my apprentice? Onawagi?" Hiriluk asked.

"Yes! Hiriluk-san!" Onawagi confirmed.

"It will be tough young man! The road in medicine is not an easy one!" Hiriluk warned.

"If being a doctor is what it takes to help people… then…" Onawagi paused, "I'LL BEAR THE DIFFICULTY! I JUST WANT TO BE OF USE TO PEOPLE!"

Hiriluk stared at the boy, smiled, and laughed.

"AH HA HA HA HA! WELCOME ABOARD!" Hiriluk laughed.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Onawagi walked into Hiriluk's tree house and set down some supplies.

"Hiriluk-san! I've got some supplies." Onawagi said.

Hiriluk's chair spun around, but Hiriluk wasn't in it. It was Kureha.

"So this is where you've been running off to? Onawagi?" Kureha asked.

"Yes mother! I should've told you sooner but I just never got around to it!" Onawagi said.

Kureha smiled.

"Yes, you should've told me sooner, because after today, you won't be hanging out with him anymore." Kureha ordered.

Onawagi stared with confusion.

"Huh?" Onawagi asked.

"I said you won't be hanging out with that quack anymore! He's too dangerous to be around! I admit, he's helped you develop your medicinal skills and help you earn quite the reputation around town, but it's only a matter of time before he gets you into trouble!" Kureha yelled.

"HOW WILL HE GET ME INTO TROUBLE? HE ONLY CARES ABOUT OTHER PEOPLES' WELL BEING! THAT MAKES NO SENSE! I'M GOING TO CONTINUE TO HANG OUT WITH HIM AND BECOME A GREAT DOCTOR!" Onawagi yelled back.

Kureha lept across the room and punched him, blood spewed out of his nose. When Onawagi looked up, he had tears in his eyes.

"YOU THINK I'M JUST SAYING THIS TO BE MEAN YOU IDIOT?! THAT MAN WILL DO NOTHING BUT BRING TROUBLE TO YOU." Kureha explained.

"But aren't you both friends? How is he all of a sudden going to bring about trouble?!" Onawagi asked.

Kureha walked over to the door and opened it.

"I'm not going to say it again. Leave this house or you'll be sorry. I'm going back home, I expect you to be there soon." Kureha said as she left.

Onawagi watched as his mother left and looked down towards the ground while on his hands and knees. He punched the ground and his fist bled.

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE DOCTOR! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND TO HIM IS SHE? The doctor is a nice guy… he wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone…" Onawagi said.

Onawagi left the medicine and supplies he collected in Hiriluk's home and made his way into the forest.

"Why did mom hit me?... I know I got loud but she's never hit me… it's almost like she's hiding something." Onawagi said out loud.

**Stomach growl **

"Ughh I'm hungry.. but it's going to take forever to get home in this rough snow…"

Onawagi held an arm up and journeyed through the snow until he hit his face on a branch.

"Ow! What was…" Onawagi stopped talking when he saw a weird fruit. The pieces looked like little balls of smoke and it was a dark grey color.

"This fruit isn't native to these lands… or is it? I've never seen it before." Onawagi said.

"_Mom would kill me if I were to eat this… is it poisonous? There's really only one way to find out… I mean it's like the doctor said…" sometimes in the medical field you take risks!" So… maybe I should eat it… I am hungry…" _Onawagi thought to himself.

Onawagi grabbed the fruit and took a bite out of it.

"This is really good! I hope there's more!" Onawagi said as he finished the fruit.

About 20 minutes later, Onawagi walked into the front door of his mother's home.

"Onawagi! Good to see you came home. Dinner will be ready in a moment." Kureha said.

Onawagi, still not really forgiving his mother for what she did, walked by and didn't speak until he got to his room.

"I'm fine… I already ate…_mother_." Onawagi said.

Kureha noticed the way he said mother and went to confront him.

"Hey, boy. You got a problem with me?" Kureha asked.

Onawagi looked up.

"No. Just leave me alone." Onawagi demanded.

Kureha ran to smack him down for disrespecting her, but he flinched and disappeared. Kureha stopped in her tracks. Onawagi could see she stopped but didn't know why she looked the way she did.

"Onawagi… where did you go?" Kureha asked.

"I'm… right here." Onawagi said.

Kureha looked in front of her and noticed the bed he sat in was showing signs that someone was sitting right there. Her anger went through the roof. She reached out and grabbed the invisible boy.

"YOU FOOL! WHAT DID YOU EAT IN THAT FOREST?!" Kureha yelled.

"I… ate a weird fruit!" Onawagi cried.

Kureha dropped him in disbelief.

"You ate… a devil fruit." Kureha said, backing against a wall.

"A… devil fruit…?" Onawagi asked.

"YOU DAMN FOOL! YOU'LL NEVER BE NORMAL OR ABLE TO SWIM EVER AGAIN!" Kureha yelled.

"I didn't know what it was!" Onawagi argued.

"JUST MORE THE REASON YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EATEN IT!" Kureha yelled back.

A knock on the door stopped the conversation. Kureha closed the door to Onawagi's room and went to answer it, a citizen was behind the door.

"Doctorine! Doctorine! Hiriluk just went to Walpol's castle willingly! He said he wanted to care for the king!" The man said.

"WHAT?! The king has been dead for months now! How could he not know that! It's obviously a set up." Kureha screamed.

Onawagi, who was balled up on his bed, looked up and tears started falling.

"Doctor…" Onawagi said.

"What are we going to do Doctorine?" The man asked.

"What do you mean what are we going to do? It's none of our business! If we jump in he might kill us and that quack too! Just wait and see what happens…" Kureha said.

The man left and Kureha went back to check on Onawagi.

"Son… I'm sorry for earlier… devil fruits are just no joke. And about that quack… this is exactly what I was talking about.. I hope you understand." Kureha said, entering the boy's room.

Kureha looked around and didn't see him anywhere.

"Onawagi! Did you go invisible again?! SAY SOMETHING!" Kureha demanded.

Kureha looked around the room and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The window was shut, he couldn't have gotten past her at the front door, he had to be in the room invisible and just staying quiet. He had to be. Kureha walked over to the window to check it just in case and her heart dropped, the window was closed, but it was unlocked meaning he had left and closed it when he got out the house. But she didn't want to believe it.

"No no no no no… there's no way you left to go do what I think you're going to do boy… there's no way! ONAWAGI! ONAWAGI! COME OUT! PLEASE COME OUT!" Kureha yelled while tears fell. Another knock on the door made her stop searching, she went to answer it and there was Hiriluk, healthy as ever. Kureha didn't even say anything to him, she wore a face of pure fear and she ran out and past the man who came to her door earlier.

"Oof sorry Doctorine!" The man said while Kureha ran, as she got out of sight, the man smiled to himself.

Onawagi ran through the Drum forest with two 12" blades.

"_Doctor! Just hold on I'm going to save you!" _Onawagi said to himself as he boarded the lift finally.

When he got to the top he ran with his head down until he finally looked up to see a few men waiting.

"Onawagi-san! You've arrived." One of the men said.

"WHERE'S THE DOCTOR?" Onawagi yelled.

"He's inside! Tending to the king as we speak…" The man said with a smile.

Onawagi glared at the man.

"The doctor's in there right now?" Onawagi asked.

"Oh yes… please come." The man said leading the boy into the castle.

Kureha and Hiriluk boarded the lift to the castle, both sweating profusely and scared. When they got to the top, the two men stopped them.

"What the hell are you doing?! My son wondered in there! LET ME GET HIM BACK!" Kureha yelled.

"We know… HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The men laughed.

Kureha stared in fear. She clenched her teeth and yelled as loud as she could.

"ONNNAAAWWWAAAGGGGIIIIIII!" Kureha screamed.

All she got in response was a child's yell.

"AHHHHHHH MY EYEEEEESSSSSS!"


	19. You're still my angel son

Chapter 18

Kureha continued to cry as Onawagi stared forward.

"Doctor Hiriluk was a great man to me. More of a father to me than you ever were as a mother. You should've died… not him!" Onawagi yelled, "What is a selfish old woman like you still doing alive when this man died getting tricked the same way I did? Except… they killed him… you could've stopped him, but you didn't! Your jealousy was too great for him wasn't it?! Is that why you let them take my old man away!? HUH?!"

Kureha fought through her tears and got ready to speak again, but Naruto spoke for her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled, "I don't know who the hell this Hiriluk guy is or why he meant so much to you… but NEVER talk to your mother like that again. Or I swear I'll make you regret it." Naruto said, anger in his eyes. Hancock and Sasuke looked on.

Onawagi bit his bottom lip and tears started to fall.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SO WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING ON IT?!" Onawagi yelled.

Naruto continued to stare.

"After I lost my eyes… the only thing that kept me alive was knowing the doctor was okay… but ever since I found out he died…I've only wanted to die… until… _he _saved my life." Onawagi said softly before picking up his blade. Sasuke walked up and stood next to Naruto.

"It's because of _his _wishes that I'm still here! It's why you'll die right now!" Onawagi charged Naruto and Sasuke and went invisible.

Naruto held up his left hand and Sasuke his right. Naruto activated rasengan and Sasuke Chidori. They combined the balls of energy until the mountain started to shake and a bright light could be seen.

"Sasuke." Naruto said, "Let's end his suffering."

Sasuke nodded. Onawagi continued to charge them while still invisible and tears fell much heavier.

"Go!" Naruto ordered and both ninjas charged the blind man.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Onawagi yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison as they charged him with their combination.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

The impact shook the mountain and brough Onawagi back from being invisible. He coughed up an incredible amount of blood as the attack destroyed his body and manifested as a giant black ball behind him. As the explosion blew up a giant bright light blinded Hancock, Sasuke, Kureha, and Naruto.

**INSIDE ONAWAGI'S MIND**

Onawagi lay on a blue, cloud like surface and sat up.

"Huh? Where the hell am I? It feels like… glass." Onawagi said out loud.

"It's a weird place isn't it?" A voice asked.

"Who… who's there?!" Onawagi asked.

"Open your eyes and look for yourself." The voice said.

Onawagi took off his blind fold and slowly opened his eyes. He stared in shock as a tall man with yellow hair looked down at him with his hand outstretched.

"Huh?..." Onawagi asked, tears in his eyes, "I can… I can…see."

"Of course, you can buddy. This is your mind." Naruto said with a smile.

Onawagi continued to stare at Naruto and his hand.

"Come on. Take my hand." Naruto said.

Onawagi grabbed Naruto's hand and was helped to his feet.

"Why are you here? Why are we here?" Onawagi asked.

"Well, I'm kind of used to being here heh heh, I talk to a lot of guys like you." Naruto said.

"A lot of guys like me?" Onawagi asked.

"Yeah… guys who are lost and need to be found." Naruto said.

Onawagi's eyes shot open.

"Need to be saved…?" Onawagi asked.

"This doctor guy. He really meant a lot to you didn't he? Would he want to see you go down this road? With an organization like this? You said you wanted to uphold his dreams and wishes so why do this?!" Naruto asked.

Onawagi paused for a second.

"I wasn't talking about doctor Hiriluk when I said that…" Onawagi confessed.

Naruto's eyes widened a little.

**DRUM KINGDOM 14 YEARS AGO **

"Kill the demon! Kill him!" Citizens yelled.

A village in Drum Kingdom was burning while the culprit, a boy with the power to become invisible was responsible. Bodies lay in the streets and homes. Onawagi ran on his escape path he had carved in the snow until he reached his boat in the ocean, he got on it and sailed away. He looked back and even though all he saw was black he could make out an image of the village. Onawagi began to cry and turned around.

"_What did I just do?... I snapped… I don't know why I did it, but… for some reason… it feels… NO I KILLED A BUNCH OF INNOCENT PEOPLE FOR NO REASON!" _Onawagi argued with himself and cried until he fell asleep in the waters on the Grand Line.

Onawagi woke up in a warm room and looked around.

"_Where the hell am I? I know I'm on the Grand Line and the weather here is crazy but… I'm in a bed." _Onawagi thought to himself. As he finished his thoughts he heard footsteps.

Onawagi grabbed his blade and held it up.

"Who…who's there…? Please don't attack me… I can't see…" Onawagi begged.

The man walked up to the boy and sat down on the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you young man. I understand your pain if anything. You were betrayed by your people…I was betrayed by my people as well, or you could actually say I was betrayed by the world…betrayed by God." The man said.

Onawagi looked up at the man with tears falling.

"Betrayed by God?" Onawagi asked.

"Yes. It looks like you were too. A kid like you shouldn't go through this at all. I'm going to rid this world of the type of people that did this to you. I'd like you to join me, Onawagi Rinso." The man said.

Onawagi gasped.

"How do you know me?!" Onawagi asked.

"I've kept tabs on you for a while as I stayed in Drum. The quack. Is a close friend of mine as well, maybe he's mentioned me?" The man said.

"Who are you…maybe he has…" Onawagi said.

"The people call me Psycho Uchiha."

**ONAWAGI'S MIND**

Onawagi continued to look down and Naruto stared at him.

"He saved my life… took me in when I didn't have anywhere to go… he understood my pain… so I'm going to help him accomplish his goals!" Onawagi yelled.

Naruto continued to look at Onawagi then looked down.

"You fool…" Naruto said.

"What'd you say?" Onawagi asked.

"Took you in when you had no where to go? Are you kidding? You killed half a village over a misunderstanding! How did you expect them to react? Psycho took you in, recruited you, using your situation against you!" Naruto scolded.

Onawagi's eyes widened.

"He turned you into something you aren't! I heard about what you did in the sand village years ago, spreading a fatal disease around the village, and all the people I'm sure you've killed while being under this man… HOW LONG DO YOU HAVE TO BE HIS KILLER UNTIL YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS WRONG!?" Naruto yelled out, "YOU COULDN'T SEE IT BUT YOUR MOM IS CRYING FOR YOU AS WE SPEAK! SHE JUST WANTS HER SON HOME!"

Onawagi looked away and shed more tears.

"What do I do…" Onawagi asked softly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Please… tell me what to do next… I'm so lost… I'm so sorry Doctor Hiriluk… I don't even deserve to call myself your student." Onawagi said with heavy tears.

Naruto had seen enough and walked towards the young man. He grabbed Onawagi and hugged him.

"What do you do? Make the doctor proud. Onawagi." Naruto said.

Onawagi didn't hug back first, instead, just stared straight ahead, still crying. After a few moments he slowly hugged Naruto back.

**IN FRONT OF DRUM CASTLE **

Onawagi lay on his back in the snow, his torso was red from blood and black from burns, his mouth leaked blood from it as well as his head and nose. Nartuo and Sasuke panted.

"Sorry about that…Ms. Doctor." Naruto said.

Kureha stared at her son. Her and everyone else's thoughts were interrupted by a giant zig zagged line of lightning shooting into the sky.

**DRUM VILLAGE**

Sanji, Sakura, and Nami were taking out the remaining DEATH members as they saw the giant lightning streak extend into the sky.

"What is that?" Nami asked.

"I'd bet it's that thunder god guy with another attack…" Sanji said.

"Thunder god guy?" Sakura asked.

"I'll explain him to you later Sakura-chan. Let's deal with these guys and then make our way over there to help."

Sakura nodded and continued fighting.

**DRUM FOREST **

Robin, Chopper, Brook, and Zoro continued fighting any DEATH members who came into the woods.

"How many of these guys are there?" Chopper asked.

"There certainly is a lot of them!" Brook added.

"Just keep fighting! These guys are small fry." Zoro said.

As the four fought the sky shone blue and they could make out a giant lightning attack in the sky.

"What could that be?" Robin asked.

"Eneru. Come on let's go help Luffy!" Zoro said.

Zoro, Robin, and Brook all ran through the forest while Chopper stayed behind to check on Usopp.

"Usopp! Are you okay?!" Chopper asked.

Usopp faced the wall with his eyes open and pretended to snore. Chopper made a confused face and grabbed a needle to poke him, when he did Usopp jumped and screamed.

"AHHHH what the hell did you do that for?!" Usopp yelled.

"YOU WERE FAKING! WE NEEDED HELP!" Chopper yelled back.

"Ah you see doctor my "don't help fight because I'm hurt" disease started kicking in…" Usopp tried to reason.

"AHHHH I THINK I'VE HEARD OF THAT! STAY HERE AND GET PLENTY OF REST!" Chopper said before leaving.

**DEATH BOAT**

Kakashi loomed over Eneru the thunder god with one lightning blade left. He lifted his right hand over his head and slammed it down into Eneru's body and charged through the lightning pillar he had made, slicing it in half.

**KABOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**

Lightning and dust filled the arena. The boat had been blown in half. Kakashi jumped back to where Luffy and the others were.

"AHHHHHHH WHAT A MOVE OLD MAN!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy! That's rude. This man's name is Kakashi. Incredible attack!" Sabo said.

"OH OW! What a super attack!" Franky said with a thumbs up.

Kakashi panted heavily, the move having used up a bunch of his chakra.

"It… should be… over." Kakashi said, on one knee.

In the wreckage of the boat Eneru laid on a peace of drift wood unable to move.

"Grgh…Ugh….to be… beaten… by a bunch of… nobodies…if…I'm to go out… like this… I'll take… something with me…" Eneru slowly lifted his hand into the air.

"_Damn it! He's still conscious?" _Kakashi asked himself.

Luffy became enraged seeing Eneru still moving and jumped into the air over him.

"GUM GUM BATTLE AXE!" Luffy yelled as he slammed his leg down towards Eneru.

"YA HA HA HA HA HA….too… late… straw hat…" Eneru said.

**BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

Luffy caused a huge splash as he kicked Eneru through the wreckage of the boat and deep into the frozen waters below. Luffy landed and spoke.

"We beat him!" Luffy said with a smile.

Sabo smiled and looked back, but when he did his smile quickly faded. In the sky over Drum Castle a giant electric ball was about to crash into the mountain top.

**IN FRONT OF DRUM CASTLE **

Naruto, Sasuke, Hancock, and Kureha looked up to see the giant ball of electricity above them.

"What is that?!" Hancock yelled.

"Tsk. I don't know but it's huge!" Sasuke said.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Naruto commanded.

Naruto grabbed Kureha and began running, Hancock and Sasuke followed.

"Hey, you're a former DEATH member, you know anything about this attack?" Sasuke asked Hancock.

Hancock was quiet for a moment.

"I know that… no matter what… as close as we are… we won't survive it." Hancock admitted.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"The blast radius is too big for us to run from… we can try to run but it won't do any good." Hancock continued.

Everyone continued running but stopped when they saw Onawagi standing on his two feet, bandage off. His eye sockets were pitch black as there wasn't anything in them, only tears fell from the sockets.

"Onawagi…" Hancock said.

"Son! Let's go! I forgive you for everything! Let's just get out of here!" Kureha begged.

Onawagi walked towards his mother's voice and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her in to kiss her on the forehead.

"Sorry mother…but this is the last time you'll see me." Onawagi said.

Kurhea's eyes widened. Onawagi walked to the center of the mountain and put both of his hands up.

"When you all have entered the lift… yell to me…" Onawagi ordered.

Hancock stared sorrowful at the blind man while Naruto was confused.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked.

Hancock looked down with an angry expression and cried a little.

"He's about to launch a forcefield that once something enters it's radius it can't get out…not even sound." Hancock explained, "He's going to take every single bit of this explosion."

Naruto stared shocked.

"HEY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT! WE CAN FIND ANOTHER WAY TO SAVE EVERYONE! DON'T BE STUPID! COME ON!" Naruto yelled.

Onawagi shook his head.

"This… this… this is what… the doctor would've done…" Onawagi said with a smile.

Naruto continued to stare in shock as Sasuke pulled him and Kureha towards the lift, Hancock following.

"WE'RE HERE!" Sasuke yelled out.

Onawagi looked up towards the sky.

"Good…BYE BYE FRUIT: INESCAPABLE SHIELD!" Onawagi yelled while the forcefield contained him, the castle, and the blast.

"Doctor… this is how you felt that day, isn't it? When you were blown up… dying happily knowing you're giving up your life for someone else… my life has been nothing but sin… hopefully now… I can die and rest in peace knowing my last mission before I died… was protecting my… friends." When Onawagi said friends he closed his eye lids and smiled for the last time.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hancock, and Kureha watched the silent but huge explosion from the lift. Kureha had tears in her eyes. Hancock came to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry… I worked with him.. he was a good guy…" Hancock said.

"I know… even after what he did… I still loved him. And I always will, it hurts to lose him, but it's okay… he's with Hiriluk now." Kureha said.

Everyone in their respective battle fields saw the explosion go off as well. Kakashi stared with a serious face.

"_Trying to set an example by destroying the castle hm? He should've just used that move on us… that huge explosion? There would've been no way for us to survive, but the shape of it concerns me… why did it look so… contained."_ Kakashi thought to himself.

**DRUM VILLAGE **

Nami, Sakura, and Sanji looked up at the mountain where the giant contained explosion took place.

"What was that?!" Sakura asked.

"I don't know… but the doctor was up there…" Sanji responded.

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear.

"Sasuke is too and Hancock! They never jumped down with everyone!" Sakura said, running off.

"Hey! Sakura!" Nami yelled out.

Sakura ran through the village on her way to the mountain.

"_Sasuke I'm sure you got out of that explosion but… I have to be sure!" _Sakura said as she charged through the village.

As she got further through the village Robin, Brook, and Chopper were making it to the village. Sakura saw them and smiled.

"Hey! Guys!" Sakura said, waving.

"Hello! Sakura-san!" Brook yelled out.

"You're okay!" Chopper said.

"Hello Ms. Nurse!" Robin said.

"You're all okay!" Sakura said, with a big smile.

"Yes, we're fine." Brook confirmed.

"Oh yeah, I know you all were watching over the injured, but Sanji-kun made it to us and helped us beat the DEATH members!" Sakura added.

"We know! Those men are all incredible, the injuries they sustained in battle… they acted as if they were nothing. Luffy, Naruto, Sanji, and Zoro all got up and left before they were fully healed." Chopper said.

Robin looked around.

"Where _is _Zoro?" Robin asked.

Everyone looked around wondering where the swordsman went.

**IN FRONT OF DRUM CASTLE**

"Hm? How did I end up here?" Zoro asked while he walked around. The castle was reduced to rubble and the snow around the flat mountain top was burned.

"What happened here?" Zoro looked around and saw a man on the ground. He ran over and rest the man's head in his arms.

"Hey! You alright?" Zoro asked, upon closer inspection Zoro noticed the man's eyes were open but he didn't have any eyes, "What the hell is this?"

The man, burned to a crisp, and bloody looked up at Zoro.

"Are…. Are…. Are they?..." He weakly said.

Zoro stared at the man.

"Are they what?" Zoro asked.

"Okay…? Are they okay?" The man continued.

"Depends on who you're asking about." Zoro said.

The man breathed heavy.

"My… my mom… and my… my new… friends…" The man stopped talking and became faint.

Zoro stared at the man's eyeless face and close his eye lids. Zoro continued to stare at the man's body and picked him up.

"I don't know who he's talking about, but I'll bring him to the others and see what they want to do with him.

**DRUM VILLAGE**

Sakura continued to talk to the others as Sanji and Nami joined them.

"Robin-chan!" Sanji said.

Brook and Chopper stared in surprise

"WHAT ABOUT US?!" They yelled in unison.

Sanji ignored them and kept talking.

"So I'm assuming everything went well on your guys' end?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, we beat the guys that came to attack us. Naruto, Zoro, and Luffy all ran out to join fights." Robin explained.

"What about Usopp?" Sanji asked.

"Oh! He told me he had a disease preventing him from joining!" Chopper explained.

Everyone passed out.

"That doesn't even sound remotely believable…" Sakura added.

"But were you guys making your way to the lightning explosion at the docks?" Nami asked.

"Yes, that's where we were going." Robin answered.

"Speaking of which we should get going!" Brook said.

"But Sasuke and the others were at the castle!" Sakura said.

"And Zoro is missing!" Chopper said.

As they said this Naruto, Kureha, Sasuke, and Hancock ran into the village.

"HEY NARUTO!" Sakura yelled out with a smile.

"You all survived the blast huh?" Sanji asked, also smiling.

The group all looked down.

"We wouldn't have if…" Naruto started.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Good…BYE BYE FRUIT: INESCAPABLE SHIELD!" Onawagi yelled while the forcefield contained him, the castle, and the blast._

_Naruto, Sasuke, Hancock, and Kureha watched the silent but huge explosion from the lift. Kureha had tears in her eyes. Hancock came to comfort her._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So… he sacrificed himself for you." Nami said.

"Yeah…" Naruto confirmed.

As everyone sat in silence the dock fighters were running towards them.

"OI EVERYONE!" Luffy yelled out happily.

"Luffy!" Chopper yelled.

Everyone smiled as Luffy, Sabo, Franky, and Kakashi ran towards them.

"How did you all survive that crazy lightning attack? Something shot into the air and then shot straight down through it!" Snaji noted.

"That was this guy!" Luffy laughed pointing at Kakashi, "He did this huge lightning attack and beat that bastard Eneru!"

The straw hats looked at Kakashi with surprise.

"That's our sensei for you!" Naruto said with a smile.

"_Here I thought he was this laid-back guy…" _Nami thought.

"Heh heh, well it's nothing really. Is everyone here?" Kakashi asked.

"Everyone but Zoro… that idiot is always getting lost!" Nami said.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! Zoro is such an idiot sometimes! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Luffy laughed.

"I second that notion!" Sanji joined.

As they all said this, Zoro made his way into the village. Carrying Onawagi in his arms. Kureha got up and tears began forming, she walked up to Zoro and looked at the man in his arms.

"You fool… you fool!" Kureha said.

Zoro stared down at her.

"YOU FOOL YOU FOOL!" Kureha yelled out.

Zoro handed Onawagi over to his mother and walked towards the crew.

"What's the deal Zoro? Why is she angry? He just sacrificed himself." Naruto said.

Zoro continued walking, stopped, and spoke.

"She's not angry." Zoro said softly.

Kureha was smiling as tears fell on her son.

"Why wait until you had to sacrifice yourself to show you still had a loving heart… you're definitely still my angel son…" Kureha said as she hugged her son.


	20. Just be natural!

Chapter 19

**ARLONG PARK 2.0**

Psycho was in his office reading a book at his desk when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes, come in." Psycho said.

Cyclone walked in.

"Bad news." Cyclone said.

Psycho turned his head.

"What happened?" Psycho asked seriously.

"Eneru was beaten in Drum. And so was… Onawagi." Cyclone said.

Psycho looked at the wall.

"I see."

"So now we've lost our doctor, a place to get great medicinal supplies, and our island securer." Cyclone explained, "It's only a matter of time before they come back here."

Psycho chuckled.

"I already told them what would happen if they came back here, don't expect them to be coming this way any time soon, but…" Psycho paused, "That's what I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"What did you want to talk about?" Cyclone asked.

"Relocation. I've honestly grown tired of hiding out here with Kuro and Arlong… I need a base that's more suited to my status." Psycho explained.

"Hmph. I have to say I agree, but where exactly did you have in mind on making your new personal base?" Cyclone asked.

Psycho looked down at his book and smiled.

"Marineford."

**DRUM KINGDOM **

Everyone watched on as Kureha hugged her deceased son. Chopper, in walk point, walked to her and set his head on her lap. Kureha put her hand out to pet the blue-nosed reindeer.

"Thank you Chopper…" Kureha said.

As everyone looked on the mourning doctorine, civilians started coming from the rubble mumbling amongst themselves.

"Is that really him?"

"Did he save us?"

"Impossible he's a demon!"

"But he couldn't be, he shielded that explosion!"

Kureha shook. Luffy started to say something but Zoro stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"DON'T DISRESPECT MY SON!" Kureha yelled. The villagers froze up.

"He just gave his life for this village… just like Hiriluk did… I won't stand for any disrespect on his name…" Kureha said softly.

Naruto walked over to the doctor and knelt down.

"Hey, I had the same hate thrown at me by my village for having a demon inside of me, they'll realize they're wrong about Onawagi soon. I know I was!" Naruto said as Kureha looked up at him, "I spoke to him in private, he was just confused, he never meant to do what he did. That's why he sacrificed himself, because he knew his death would make people happy and that's all he wanted at the end of the day."

In hearing the truth behind Onawagi's sacrifice the villagers cried and cheered.

"WHY DID YOU SAVE PEOPLE LIKE US ONAWAGI!"

"THE EXPLOSION SHOULD'VE TAKEN US INSTEAD!"

"WE'RE SO SORRY DOCTORINE KUREHA!"

Kureha looked up at the villagers.

"BAAA! I'm fine! And so are all of you! Although, I'll have to take some things with me back to my tree house…" Kureha said, standing up and pulling out a note pad.

"YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED YOU OLD HAG!" The crowd said in unison.

"OLD HAG?!" Kureha jumped into the crowd and began smacking people down.

As Kureha brawled with the crowd the crew spoke to each other.

"Hey! That's three big DEATH members down right?" Naruto asked, "The guy Franky and I fought in the sand, the cannon man, he got blown up!"

"Sasuke and I killed the guy we fought too. The swordsman Uzanda." Zoro added.

"So, four tough guys down! HE HE!" Luffy laughed.

"Actually, that would be five." Sabo said.

Everyone looked at Sabo with confusion.

"Crocodile and Onawagi were the only ones to come back to base the other day after the loss in the Sand Village and Psycho killed Crocodile for the deaths of Uzanda and Kumama."

The Straw Hat Shinobis' eyes all widened.

"Crocodile is dead?!" Robin asked.

Sabo nodded.

"Killed him in cold blood… pierced his body with that big black sword he always carries." Sabo finished.

"Wow… well… I guess that works." Sakura added.

"So how many big wigs are left Sabo?" Sasuke asked.

"Kumama, Onawagi, and Uzanda were the three enforcers underneath the lieutenants Kuro, Arlong, and Eneru. Kumama and co. are all deceased as well as Eneru I'm assuming since he can't swim and was knocked unconscious into water. That leaves Arlong, Kuro, Psycho's brother Cyclone, and Psycho himself." Sabo explained, "The subordinates they have with them are DEATH members, but they're small fry for the most part.

"Well what are we waiting for? We're on a roll! Let's go get the next guy!" Naruto yelled out.

"Hold it buddy." Sabo said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"There's also another DEATH member I've heard Psycho mention… but I've never seen her." Sabo said.

Everyone cringed.

"Do you know this woman's name?" Franky asked.

"I do. They call her… Kataka The Crypt Keeper." Sabo said.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What the hell kind of name is that?" Nami asked.

"I'm not sure… she doesn't visit the DEATH HQ at all, but she's noted as a very important and high-ranking member of the organization. I need to do more research, maybe ask around about her at different islands." Sabo said.

Naruto and Luffy pouted.

"Come on guys. What if she's someone who can revive the dead or something crazy like that? I just want to thoroughly go through their members because _somebody's_ going to have to fight her and I want to have the upper hand." Sabo explained.

"So, does that mean that you?" Kakashi stopped.

Sabo nodded.

"I'm going to be leaving for a bit, but I'll be back when I've learned what I need to learn about her and anymore DEATH members." Sabo said.

"Aweee don't leave Sabo! You just got here!" Luffy said.

"Sorry bro! But I've got to. I won't die, I promise." Sabo said with a smile.

Sabo looked at everyone and smiled.

"Everyone fought well today! Just kick back and relax for a bit! No need to go and get into a fight when everyone is hurt and fatigued." Sabo recommended.

A man walked over to the crew and spoke.

"I agree! You all saved our kingdom! Please stay the night and enjoy yourselves. In the past two years we've built incredible hotels and restaurants for visitors!" The man said as he led everyone away.

"Wow, Drum Kingdom is doing really well for itself!" Nami said.

"Drum Kingdom? We don't go by that anymore young lady! To honor the late Doctor Hiriluk we've named this beautiful island, Sakura Kingdom!" The man said happily.

"AHHHH DID YOU HEAR THAT SAKURA-CHAN?! A KINGDOM NAMED AFTER YOU! I'm not surprised at this beautiful place being named after someone as beautiful as you in expected." Sanji said.

"Fool! This place isn't named after her! I already said it's for the late great Hiriluk!" The man griped.

"Aye I heard you, who are you calling a fool?" Sanji asked.

"Hey, that Onawagi guy, he said a big reason he was hurting was because of that guy's death. What happened? Who was he?" Naruto asked.

"Doctor Hiriluk was a man who, no matter how much people hated him and his attempts to heal them, would continue trying to heal people and advance medicine. Eventually this care for others got him tricked into an assassination attempt by the former King Walpol, but the doctor blew himself up." Chopper explained, "He flew a pirate flag as it gave him hope, since pirates live free and on the edge, that's just the kind of life he wanted, he taught me medicine too!"

Naruto listened to everything the reindeer said and understood.

"One question though.." Luffy asked.

Everyone kept walking forward.

"How come he went crazy and you didn't Chopper? You both cared for him a lot." Luffy continued.

"I had the Doctorine there for me and Dalton, they both held me and told me it was going to be okay." Chopper said.

"Without someone in your life who can convince you that things will be okay, you can become a monster from the pain." Kakashi added.

Naruto and Luffy thought back to what Psycho said.

**FLASHBACK**

"_some men go through certain pains more than others. You've gone through more physical pain than myself, so you could never compare to the emotional pain I've been cursed to go through."_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

After walking in silence for about 10 more minutes they finally reached the big village in the Sakura Kingdom.

"Here we are! It's like a utopia here! Please enjoy yourselves and have fun! The hotel you'll be staying in is the big one in the middle of the city, your night's stay is on me so come whenever you like, and I'll check you in!" The man said with a big smile.

**DRUM FOREST**

Kureha placed the bandage over the cross-head stone and a picture of young Onawagi down on the ground next to it. Kureha stood up and looked at the two graves in front of her.

"_Well… you've finally got each other for all eternity… I'm sure you have a bunch of catching up to do… remember to use your manners…" _Kureha stopped thinking, "Onawagi…"

Kureha dropped to her knees and began to mourn for her son and his mentor.

**SAKURA KINGDOM VILLAGE**

All the guys were at a BBQ restaurant having a guy's night out, while Robin, Nami, Sakura, and Hancock all enjoyed some shopping. Usopp walked into the city and looked for his friends.

"Hey, have you seen a man about this tall? Straw hat?" Usopp asked a store owner.

"Oh yeah! He's at the BBQ down the street with a bunch of guys!" The owner said.

"Ah I see it! Thank you!" Usopp thanked.

Usopp ran into the BBQ and ran up to the table the men sat at.

"Usopp the brave has returned!" Usopp yelled.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" Naruto yelled out.

"YOU DIDN'T HELP AT ALL!" Luffy added.

"DAMN LONG NOSE! ROBIN COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT! YOU'RE LUCKY GREEN HAIR AND BONES WERE THERE TO HELP HER!" Sanji added.

Brook and Zoro glared at Sanji.

"Hey! Bones?" Brook asked with fire in his eyes.

"Who you calling green hair? Curly eye brows." Zoro spit.

"I'll take you both on right here and right now if that's what you want!" Sanji invited.

"Ugh… my "taking too much of the blame" disease is kicking in…" Usopp groaned.

"STOP MAKING MY PATIENT SICK!" Chopper yelled.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and Sabo laughed.

"Aye enough! I'm trying to eat!" Franky ordered.

"Luffy." Naruto called out.

Luffy looked at Naruto and smiled.

"This crew of yours… I'm glad we finally met." Naruto said, the table smiled.

"We're glad we met you guys too! You're fun and strong!" Luffy laughed.

"Which reminds me…" Naruto stopped, Luffy became confused.

"We still have to spar one day! Me and you!" Naruto invited.

Luffy pulled his hat down over his eyes and then back up.

"Damn right!" Luffy said with a determined smile.

**SAKURA KINGDOM STORES**

Sakura, Nami, Robin, and Hancock all came out of a store laughing and carrying bags. Sakura having the most.

"Who knew that a few ryo equaled so many Beri over here!" Sakura laughed.

"Definitely an interesting thing to find out!" Hancock added.

"Sakura…" Nami said.

Sakura looked over at Nami who had Beri symbols in her eyes.

"Is it easy to earn Ryo over where you stay!?" Nami asked.

Robin chuckled.

"I saw that coming." Robin said.

Sakura laughed.

"Tell you what, when we finally go back home I'll give you what I've earned for completing this mission. How's that sound?" Sakura asked.

Nami ran up and hugged Sakura.

"I love you sis!" Nami yelled.

Sakura smiled.

"Ha ha thank you!... Sis!" Sakura said happily.

Robin watched the exchange and smiled.

The women all grabbed a bite to eat with a view of the sea.

"So…. These DEATH members." Sakura started.

The girls looked at her.

"They're unlike anything we've dealt with before… well, there was this group who ravaged through the ninja world named the Akatsuki, but they're long gone, these guys though.. they're different." Sakura said.

"For sure… but we're all strong! We can beat them, slowly but surely." Nami said with confidence.

Sakura thought back to when Psycho shot through Naruto and Luffy's chests.

"That Psycho guy… he and the man with turban… I think they're the real problems, I'm not too much concerned about anyone else." Sakura said.

Hancock held her head down and Robin looked at her.

"Ms. Hancock. You were a member weren't you?" Robin asked.

Hancock didn't say anything.

"I understand you said it wasn't like you just wanted to join them and you understand how crazy and dangerous the leader is… why did you join?" Robin asked.

Nami and Sakura stared at the woman waiting for an answer. After what seemed like eternity, she finally did.

"I joined… through a deal." Hancock confessed.

Nami, Sakura, and Robin's eyes widened.

"What was the deal?" Sakura asked.

Hancock developed small tears in her eyes.

"The deal was that I'd join him and do what he asked as long as he didn't kill Luffy!"

**FLASHBACK **

Hancock's men fell over one after the other.

"_Grgh… damn it… he's taking them all out." _Hancock thought to herself.

Psycho walked towards Hancock, who shot a heart beam and turned him into stone.

"Yes! I got you." Hancock said, winding up a kick, she was knocked into the mast of the ship by a man in a turban.

The man elbowed the stone Psycho and all the rock fell off the recently frozen man.

"You'd best be careful Psycho; I'm not helping if that happens again." Cyclone said.

"Understood. I don't deserve to be saved if I get caught in something like that again." Psycho said.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Hancock yelled.

"I already told you, your abilities would be a great asset to me… It's not like you have a crew to help you." Psycho joked.

"Go to hell…" Hancock said.

A bird flew over the boat and dropped a stack of WANTED posters, which Psycho juggled through, he stopped when he saw a particular name, Monkey D. Luffy.

"I know this kid." Psycho said, holding up Luffy's picture to show Cyclone, "I was there with Shanks when he decided to become a pirate."

Hancock stared.

"Do, you know him, Boa Hancock?" Psycho asked.

"Tsk. No. Could care less about him!" Hancock answered.

"500 million Beri on his head…guess we know where we're going next." Psycho said.

"NO!" Hancock slipped up.

Psycho looked down at her.

"So… you do care about him? Good. Then you can watch him die." Psycho said before he got ready to leave.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Hancock yelled.

"Anything?" Psycho asked, kneeling down, grabbing Hancock's face. "Join my organization."

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"I joined to ensure Luffy's survival. I don't know what his connection his to the blonde kid, but I'm almost positive that's why he let you all leave and didn't kill Luffy when you fought him." Hancock explained.

"Why do all of this for Luffy? If he found out I'm sure he'd find a million ways to pay you back." Nami said.

Hancock looked to the side.

"That smile… that beautiful smile… his kind spirit, the way he puts others before himself… I couldn't help but fall in love with it all." Hancock confessed.

"Does Luffy know?" Nami asked.

"I try to show signs… but let's be real, he'd never get it on his own." Hancock said, "This organization we're at war with… they're unlike anything the world has ever seen. It's only going to get harder from here on out, I at least want to tell him once that I do love him and want him to be safe."

Sakura listened to Hancock's words and thought of Sasuke.

"There's… someone I need to tell some things before we continue our journey too…" Sakura said.

Nami looked at Sakura with a surprised face.

"Who…? If I may ask…Is it.. Sanji?" Nami asked.

"Huh? Oh no! Definitely not him! Ha ha! The one I like is Sasuke, well I guess you could say I've come to love him as well." Sakura said with a smile.

Nami's eyes brightened and she looked at Robin who smiled back.

"That's great! I always thought you liked him as much as he did you… I like Sanji and I tried telling him that already, but he didn't believe me." Nami said.

Sakura smiled and then became serious.

"IS THAT WHY YOU WERE BEING SO MEAN TO ME FOR A WHILE!?" Sakura yelled.

Nami held her hands up and made a scared face.

"I know I know! I'm a mess." Nami said.

All the girls laughed.

"So, Robin is it? Who do you like?" Sakura asked.

Robin's eyes opened slowly. Nami stared at her.

**FLASHBACK **

_"Mr. Musician… that's one thing… but it's so much harder feeling about him how I do… it's like I've liked him for much longer than I have, I know he'll survive his wounds because he's who he is, but I don't want to see him in that state ever again." Robin said, wiping tears from her eyes._

_"Robin-chan… do you know what this sounds like to me?" Brook asked._

_Robin looked up at the skeleton man._

_"The way you've been acting with him, the tears you've shed for him, not wanting to see him beaten up like that and you know for a fact he'll survive. It doesn't sound like you like him at all." Brook said._

_Robin continued to stare, her eyes widened when she felt she knew where Brook was going with this._

_"No no no. You aren't crying because he's hurt, you're not crying because you're confused, you're crying because… you're lying to yourself." Brook continued._

_Tears developed in Robin's eyes again as she stared blankly at Brook._

_"You say you just like him. But I think the truth, Robin-chan…" Brook paused._

_"Is that you're in love with him."_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"I like… or um.. am in love.. I mean like…" Robin stuttered.

"Sis are you okay?" Nami asked.

Robin became teary eyed and got up.

"I'm going back to the hotel.. thank you for the fun night!" Robin said, running off.

"What was that about?" Hancock asked.

Nami smiled.

"_So, she's finally realized it's more than just liking that idiot."_ Nami thought to herself.

"She'll be fine. She knows what she has to do. As for us… what are we going to do? The men are only going to get in tougher fights and so are we…" Nami said.

Sakura and Hancock already knew where the navigator was going with the conversation.

"Tonight. All four of us will tell those idiots how much we like them. Or even love if it's that serious." Nami said.

"But wouldn't that worry them in battle? Worrying about if we're okay?" Hancock asked.

"It might.. but these guys aren't regular, so maybe it won't, maybe they can put it off until they have time to worry about it. The guy Robin likes will be able to do that easy, and maybe even Sakura-chan's man, but yours and mine will be tough Hancock!" Nami said.

"Ugh… I don't even know how to start or what to say to that adorable idiot…" Hancock stressed.

"Just be natural! Speak from the heart and you'll be surprised what comes out." Nami assured.

The three women all stood up and looked at each other.

"We'll tell those guys how we feel and report back here, understood?" Nami asked.

"Right!" Sakura and Hancock said together.


	21. Luffy, I love you so much

**Chapter 20**

**SAKURA KINGDOM **

At the BBQ restaurant in the Sakura Kingdom Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke, Kakashi, Brook, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Zoro and Sanji ate to their hearts content. Hancock, Sakura, and Nami were walking around the village trying to figure out how they were going to tell their men of interest how they felt.

"We need to find something to occupy ourselves until later, knowing them they'll be out all night." Nami said.

"Agreed… especially after a hard-fought victory against DEATH again… they're sure to be celebrating like crazy." Sakura added.

"What will we do if they're all asleep? We won't get the alone time we need with them…" Hancock said.

Sakura and Nami's heads fell.

"Right…I didn't even think of that…" They said in unison.

"And what about Robin? Where did she go?" Sakura asked.

Nami looked at the pink haired kunoichi.

"As I said, she knows what she has to do." Nami said.

Sakura and Hancock looked at the orange haired woman.

"A while back, before we met you guys in the sand, I found out that Robin liked Zoro." Nami explained.

"The green hair guy?!" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I didn't know and still don't know what she sees in him, but she really likes him." Nami said.

"So, she's going to tell him how she feels tonight?" Hancock asked.

"That's the thing… in Alabasta she tried to tell him how she felt already but he ran away from her, after supposedly getting ready to tell her he felt the same. I just don't know with those two." Nami explained.

Sakura and Hancock looked at each other and then back at Nami.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Girl, you have to tell me everything! Brook-kun told me you came up here to talk to Zoro, so what happened?" Nami asked._

_Robin looked up at Nami with a sad expression, then back down towards the town._

_"Don't tell me that idiot ran off on you! I swear I'll. – "Robin interrupted Nami._

_"No..that's not it." Robin said._

_Nami looked down at Robin._

_"I told him..how I felt. He actually took it really well…" Robin said with a small smile._

_Nami smiled, but it soon turned back serious when Robin explained it more._

_"I…I sat down next to him and after a pause he started to say something. It sounded like…he was about to say he felt the same, but I don't know. We ended up just…looking at each other. I touched his hand and we almost kissed, but he stopped me and told me we can't…he…he can't." Robin finished._

_Nami continued to look at Robin who had started to tear up._

_"Why couldn't things have just gone perfectly…?" Robin asked, "Everything before that moment had gone so great…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Robin has had such a tough life. Her village and people being wiped out, being a government target at eight-."

"Wait, a government target? What did she do?" Sakura asked.

"There are these things called "poneglyphs" that supposedly have information about a dangerous ancient weapon written on them, only Robin can read these poneglyphs so the government tried to kill her so she couldn't reveal its location." Nami explained.

Sakura stared.

"You guys aren't worried that she'll try to use this weapon if she finds out where it is?" Sakura asked.

"What? No! Robin is our friend and trusted comrade… she'd never do something like that… what kind of question is that." Nami asked getting agitated.

"Girls girls! Stop it. That's not what this is about. We have to figure out how and when to tell them how we feel remember?" Hancock reminded.

Nami and Sakura stared at each other for a moment and then back at Hancock.

"You know what." Nami said.

Hancock and Sakura looked at her.

"WE'RE GROWN WOMEN! WE'LL BARGE INTO THE RESTAURANT AND TELL THEM HOW WE FEEL!" Nami suggested proudly.

"In front of all those other guys?!" Hancock asked.

"What's the problem?" Nami responded.

"Nobody needs to know how I feel about Luffy!" Hancock said.

"EVERYONE ALREADY KNOWS!" Nami and Sakura yelled.

"But still… maybe we should get alone time… it'd make everything easier and we can either make it more romantic for them too if we're alone." Nami said with a smile.

"What do you mean… more romantic?" Sakura asked.

Nami smirked and winked.

"AHHHHHHHH YOU'RE SUGGESTING WE…." Sakura stopped.

Hancock fainted at the idea of it.

"I don't intend to use it as a bribe or anything! Just you know… if everything goes well. I'm a woman! I have needs same as you both. I mean when's the last time either of you… messed around?" Nami asked.

Sakura and Hancock's heads hung low.

"It's true… I have been craving that sort of affection for a while now… we're always so busy with missions and things there's no time." Sakura said.

"Running around for DEATH has kept me away from the only man I would allow to touch me in such a way… so it's the same for me…. I yearn it." Hancock said, tears flowing.

Nami smiled.

"Then it's settled! Looks like we're in for an even more fun night! Let's go shopping until the guys are back at the hotel, then we'll take them to different locations and go from there." Nami said, winking.

**BBQ RESTAURANT **

Some of the men sat at the dinner table with full stomachs. They had their fill of drinking and eating and were ready to leave.

"YO HO HO HO HO HO such a splendid meal! I really enjoyed it!" Brook cheered.

"I haven't eaten like that in a long time… If I eat anymore I'll explode." Chopper said.

"If I eat anymore I just might die…" Usopp added.

Luffy, and Naruto all continued to eat.

"Are you kidding? I'm not even halfway done!" Luffy yelled out.

"Same here! I want more more more!" Naruto joined.

Zoro, Sasuke, and Sanji had plenty of cups of booze and more to go.

"Calm down on the booze Zoro or you'll pass out! Ha ha ha ha!" Luffy laughed.

Zoro smiled.

"Not happening! I'm doing just fine!" Zoro confirmed.

"Oi, Chopper and Brook would you like to come with me for a walk around the village? We've been here for a while, I'm sure they've got fun games we can play!" Usopp suggested.

"YO HO HO HO HO! I'D LOVE TO!" Brook shouted as he got up and danced out of the restaurant.

"YEAH I WANNA GO TOO!" Chopper joined.

"Hey!" Kakashi yelled out.

Usopp and Chopper stopped, while Brook poked his head back in.

"Meet back at the hotel in about an hour, there's some things we need to all go over, as a team." Kakashi said.

The three at the door and the men who sat at the table looked at the shinobi elder.

"Talk about what?" Franky asked.

"Psycho. You all know him right? In some way? When we saw him at Arlong Park I could see it in your faces and even myself, he's all too familiar." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke stood up.

"I'll admit… even though I had never heard the name, when I saw him I felt as if I knew him personally." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, same." Sanji joined.

"Yeah even me. I thought I was going crazy." Franky added.

"He even said Luffy's name before he would've known it!" Naruto said.

"But I wrote that off as him maybe having seen Luffy's bounty at one point." Sabo added.

"Yeah… until he said that we all grew since the last he saw us. So, it doesn't even matter if we remember him or not… HE remembers US." Zoro said.

"It's even weirder because Chopper and I walked past him in Nanohana…" Usopp said.

"Yeah! I even noted that I felt I knew him." Chopper added.

"And you didn't tell us!" Luffy yelled.

"I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS A BAD GUY! I MEAN HE LOOKED SCARY BUT I THOUGHT HE WAS JUST SOME TOUGH GUY!" Usopp defended.

"Relax Luffy, Usopp couldn't have known anything about Psycho, especially since we all didn't. We would have walked right by him as well." Sanji said.

All the men looked down.

"But hey! No need to worry about that until later! Everyone go have a good time." Kakashi said.

Naruto, Luffy, and the others smiled.

"Yeah let's go see what else the village has to offer!" Naruto said as they ran out.

Sabo stayed behind.

"Not going out?" Kakashi asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm going out, but not into the village. Like I said, we're going to part ways for a while. I've got a lot more information I need to gather on DEATH and their leader if we hope to beat them in the future. They've got four high ranking men all deceased now so they're going to be moving heavily now. Everything now will be a wonderland in comparison to what's coming." Sabo explained.

"I see. Well, be safe." Kakashi said.

"Aye. I will. Be seeing you! Tell Luffy I'm proud of him and I'll see him again very soon." Sabo requested.

Kakashi nodded.

"I'll deliver the message." Kakashi confirmed.

Sabo smiled and left the restaurant.

Luffy and company walked through the village looking at the different lights and attractions.

"AWESOME! RIDES! MEAT! PRIZES!" Luffy ran through the city, stopping to look at the different stands.

"This place definitely doesn't seem like some dry snow kingdom." Franky noted.

"IT'S NOT YOU DUMMY! IT'S AMAZING HERE!" Chopper yelled.

"Who do you think you're calling a dummy reindeer?!" Franky asked.

Brook walked over to a mallet game.

"STEP RIGHT UP STEP RIGHT UP! HIT THE BELL AT THE TOP AND YOU WILL WIN A PRIZE!" The man said, "YOU! THE MAN IN THE SKELETON OUTFIT! GIVE IT A TRY!"

Brook looked around.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY SKELETON HERE!" The man yelled.

"OH YO HO HO HO HO HO HO! I GUESS I'LL GIVE IT A TRY YO HO HO!" Brook laughed.

Brook grabbed the mallet in one hand and slammed it onto the target, shotting a wooded stopper up to the bell, knocking the bell out of its place.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir! I broke it!" Brook apologized.

"AMAZING! WHAT GREAT POWER FROM THE SKELETON MAN! PLEASE PICK YOUR PRIZE!" The man yelled.

Brook walked over to the prize wall and grabbed a giant stuffed pink dragon.

"YO HO HO HO HO! What do you guys think of my prize?!" Brook asked.

"_A prize! That's just what I need to win Sakura-chan's heart!" _Sanji thought.

"AMAZING BROOK! I WANT A PRIZE TOO!" Luffy yelled.

"Then let's go win you one captain! Yo ho ho ho ho!" Brook laughed.

"I'm coming too! I want a souvenir!" Naruto cheered merrily.

**ANOTHER SAKURA KINGDOM RESTAURANT**

Nami, Sakura, and Hancock had done their share of more shopping and got ready to go back to the hotel.

"Surely the guys are at the hotel by now." Nami said.

"I agree. It is getting late." Hancock added.

Sakura looked to the side and saw a Ferris wheel.

"Hey look!" Sakura said, pointing at the Ferris wheel.

Nami and Hancock's eyes widened.

"Amazing! There was an entire carnival under our noses! Do you guys want to go?" Nami asked.

"But what about the men?" Hancock asked.

"Knowing Naruto and your Luffy, I'm sure they're there having fun already. Plus, we can split them up there! We won't have to wait to get to the hotel!" Sakura said happily.

Nami and Sakura looked up to see Hancock already making her way to the carnival.

"LUFFY I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

The two girls shook their heads and ran after her.

"BULLSEYE!" Usopp yelled as he got a perfect hit on some stacked bottles.

"AMAZING! YOUR PRIZE? A BRAND-NEW SLINGSHOT! WITH LASER SIGHT AND A SCOPE!" The game host said.

"What kind of place gives away something like that as a prize?" Franky asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Beats me."

Luffy found a punching machine and accepted the challenge.

"HELLO SIR! IF YOU CAN HIT THIS PUNCHING BAG PAST 900 THEN YOU'LL WIN THE MEGA PRIZE!" The game host said.

Luffy wound his arm up and smiled.

"Sounds easy enough!" Luffy cocked back and punched the machine. The numbers went up 500, 600, 700, 800, 900… it stopped at 999.

"WOOOOO HOOOOOO! THAT WAS TOO EASY! I WANT MY STUFFED DRAGON!" Luffy yelled.

"Stuffed dragon? Why get that when you could get this trusty golden staff! Found in the frozen waters outside of the Sakura Kingdom! It can shoot lightning along with other modifications!" The game host bargained.

Sanji over heard it and made his way to the game.

"What do I have to do for the staff?!" Sanji asked.

"Hit the punching bag here and if you get the ball past 900 you ge-."

Sanji interrupted the host by kicking the bag with all his might. The ball easily passed the 900 mark.

"The gold rod! Give me the gold rod!" Sanji begged.

"Well if straw-hat doesn't want it then it's all yours!"

Sanji snatched the golden staff and ran off.

"_If I give this to Sakura-chan she'll be sure to love me!" _Sanji thought.

"What a weird friend you have there! But you still haven't chosen your prize straw-hat!" The host reminded.

When he looked down at Luffy, Luffy was holding a red dragon with a straw hat.

"I want this one!" Luffy said with a big smile.

"Alright! It's all yours sir!" The host said.

Luffy grabbed his prize and walked away.

**SAKURA KINGDOM HOTEL BALCONY**

Robin looked out over the carnival down below. It looked like a lot of fun, she just wasn't in the mood to go, there was too much on her mind. Too much about a certain swordsman.

"_Why do I have to be like this? Over him? Could what Brook said be true? Do I? Love him?" _Robin thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound. Robin turned around to check it out.

"Hello? Who's there?" Robin asked.

Zoro stepped out onto the balcony.

"Oh..swordsman. How are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Zoro answered.

"It wouldn't be the complete truth if I said I was okay." Robin admitted.

"Oh yeah? Care to tell me more over a drink?" Zoro asked.

Robin smiled.

"Sure."

Robin and Zoro both sat in chairs and toasted some booze.

"So. Looks like this is our first actual conversation since… you know." Zoro said.

"Yes… right." Robin finished.

"Look it wasn't anything personal… I just." Zoro started.

Robin looked over at him.

"It's fine! It is. You made up for it a little by placing that cover over me so I wouldn't freeze." Robin said with a smile.

Zoro became confused.

"What cover? After I left the rooftop I stayed down the street for the night."

Robin now became confused.

"_Huh? Then who?" _Robin thought to herself.

Zoro smiled

"Whoever did it I'll have to thank them for it." Zoro said.

"Oh? And why's that?" Robin asked.

"Because I wouldn't be sitting here toasting booze with you." Zoro said with a small smile.

Robin looked to the side and chuckled.

"I suppose I'll have to thank them too since they gave me the opportunity to drink with you as well swordsman…" Robin said with a smile.

Zoro took a drink and looked out towards the city and Robin did as well. Robin set her drink down on the table between them at the same time Zoro did, their hands touched, and they looked at each other.

"Zoro…" Robin said softly.

Zoro looked at the beautiful woman with his eye wide open. She almost never calls him Zoro.

"Back in Yuba… what were… you going to say?" Robin asked.

Zoro became shocked and looked down.

**FLASHBACK **

"_To be honest… I…" _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Zoro looked up at the sky. No where to run this time, but there was no reason to either.

"I had a feeling you'd ask me that." Zoro said.

Robin stared at the swordsman with blank eyes.

"I was… going to say that over time… I've grown to harbor the same feelings you have for me, for you… maybe even more than that… tsk I'm no good at this." Zoro said.

Robin's eyes shot open.

"Then… why did… you run?" Robin asked, tears forming, "When you ran that night... I thought there was no way you felt the same… and that I had picked the wrong person to like… the wrong person to…" Robin was cut off by Zoro kissing her.

Robin's eyes shot open from the shock, but she closed her eyes and savored it. She placed her hands on Zoro's cheeks, holding his face. Zoro held her face in his left hand and ran his right hand down her body. Robin took her hands of Zoro's face and ran them down his muscular body, slowly removing his top. It was always tough for her not to stare at him while they were around each other, but who wouldn't be tempted to stare at a man like this. The two continued to explore the others body and kiss passionately until Zoro stopped.

"We should… probably take this inside. It's cold out here." Zoro said.

Robin started to sweat. Thinking back to what Nami had said earlier.

**EARLIER**

"_But still… maybe we should get alone time… it'd make everything easier and we can either make it more romantic for them too if we're alone." Nami said with a smile. _

"_What do you mean… more romantic?" Sakura asked. _

_ Nami smirked and winked. _

"_AHHHHHHHH YOU'RE SUGGESTING WE…." Sakura stopped. _

_ Hancock fainted at the idea of it. _

"_I don't intend to use it as a bribe or anything! Just you know… if everything goes well. I'm a woman! I have needs same as you both. I mean when's the last time either of you… messed around?" Nami asked._

**PRESENT**

Robin stood up and followed Zoro into the hotel room. Zoro sat down on the bed and Robin walked over to him. Zoro looked up and grabbed the ends of Robin's shirt. Robin nodded and Zoro removed her top then pulled her in on top of him.

**SAKURA VILLAGE CARNIVAL**

Sakura walked through the carnival looking for Sasuke.

"_Once you find him, just tell him how you feel. You've done it already… it'll be easy!" _As Sakura thought to herself, she noticed a man on the pier.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out.

Sasuke looked back at her.

"Sakura. You made it out." Sasuke said.

"Well couldn't ignore a carnival! It's really fun." Sakura said.

"Yes. It is." Sasuke said.

"So… these new enemies… what do you make of them?" Sakura asked.

"This guy who claims the last name of "Uchiha" is the one I want to know more about. Kakashi has already said that what we and the straw hats have in common is that we all know him. This is getting interesting. Eventu-."

"I love you… I love you so much." Sakura interrupted.

Sasuke turned and stared at Sakura who had tears in her eyes.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said softly.

"Seeing how Psycho and that Cyclone guy were beating on you! It hurt… hurt more than anything else. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you and I wouldn't be able to…" Sakura stopped.

Sasuke continued to stare.

"What about the guy with the curly eye brows? He really likes you. Maybe you should give him a chance." Sasuke said.

"Huh? Sanji? He's just a friend. He's really sweet, but you're all I want Sasuke… and I always will no matter wha-."

Sasuke pressed his lips against Sakura's and pulled away. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's shirt and blushed.

"Sasuke… you…" Sakura said softly.

"I didn't get to tell the last people taken from me how much they meant to me before they were taken from me. I'm not making that mistake again." Sasuke said, pulling Sakura in for another kiss.

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around the back of Sasuke's head and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's body, pulling her in closer. At the front of the pier, a certain curly eye browed man saw it all go down.

"_Sa… Sakura-chan… so you…" _Sanji thought to himself as he turned around to walk away.

Sanji walked through the carnival with his hands in his pockets until he felt someone slip their arm through his. He looked over to see Nami clutching his arm and walking with him.

"Ferris wheel?" Nami asked with a smile.

Sanji smiled back and nodded.

On the Ferris wheel Nami and Sanji talked to each other about the night in Alubarna and laughed it off.

"I was so surprised when you kissed me! I just didn't know what to do. I mean, I knew what to do, but I was so fixated on Sakura-chan that I didn't go any further than kissing." Sanji said.

"So, if you weren't fixated on her it would've gone further than that?" Nami asked with a seductive smile.

"I think you know the answer." Sanji said with a smile, "With as long as I so much wanted a hug out of you, I got an entire kiss, so naturally I wanted more.

Nami smiled.

"Nami-san." Sanji said.

Nami looked at him.

"I'm sorry for not believing you… I just… Sakura-chan… I was so sure she was the one. I was finally accepting the fact that you couldn't be mine and just wanted to be friends… I honestly think… I still have those feelings for you, you know. You're so beautiful, helpful-."

Nami leaned across the cart in the Ferris wheel and grabbed Sanji's jacket, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Just kiss me and stop talking so much…" Nami said.

The two continued to share a passionate kiss as the Ferris wheel stopped at the top.

At the other end of the Carnival Luffy had accumulated different prizes, meat, and cotton candy.

"What's next?!" Luffy asked out loud.

Hancock walked up next to him.

"Luffy…" Hancock said.

Luffy turned around.

"HANCOCK! COME ON!" Luffy yelled, grabbing Hancock's hand, Hancock blushed.

Luffy ran through the carnival looking for something to do and Hancock followed.

"_I need to find a nice romantic spot to do this at! I need to let him know how much I love him!"_ Hancock thought to herself.

"Luffy stop!" Hancock yelled.

Luffy stopped and looked at Hancock.

"Let's go up there.." Hancock pointed to a mountain.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Please let's just go…Luffy?" Hancock said.

On top of the mountain Hancock held her hands clasped on her chest while Luffy played around with his prizes.

"Oi, Hancock! I wanted to give you this!" Luffy said, holding up a bear with a straw hat.

Hancock stared in shock.

"You're… giving this… to me…?" Hancock asked.

"Yes! As a reward for joining my crew and being such a great friend!" Luffy said, smiling.

Hancock couldn't take it anymore, between how adorable he was, and getting her message, and the animal having a sraw hat, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Hancock walked over to Luffy and smiled. She leaned down and pulled his face in, kissing himsoftly.

"Luffy… I love you so much." Hancock admitted.


	22. Now that I've got you all here

Chapter 21

**ARLONG PARK 2.0 **

It was a cool, calm night. The trees on the new Arlong Park swayed peacefully in the wind. Most DEATH members on the island slept except for four people: Two watchmen, Psycho, and Cyclone. The latter walked out of the front gate past the watchmen wearing their usual attires. When they arrived at the docks where Psycho's giant, heavily armored boat rest.

"It's time." Psycho said.

"Hm." Cyclone mumbled, "How long has it been? Since the last time we visited Marineford?"

"64 long years. Well, I guess that time wasn't so long was it?" Psycho asked.

"Compared to how long we've been walking around here… 64 years almost seems like a day to me." Cyclone answered.

Psycho looked at him and then up at the boat.

"So, this time we're doing this to stay there? For a new base?" Cyclone asked.

"Yes. Arlong Park is too small. And as I said I'm tired of sharing it with those fishmen. I need something that fits my image. Just imagine me controlling the world from that giant building those marine admirals stay in." Psycho said.

"I can see it. I'm eager to go and get it myself now. I could use that privacy to read my books." Cyclone added, "But one thing. We're supposed to stay inconspicuous… attacking the largest naval base in the world would put the leaders of DEATH in the light too early."

Psycho crossed his arms.

"That's what these masks are for." Psycho said, lifting cat and crow anbu masks.

Cyclone looked at them.

"I'm the cat right?" Cyclone asked.

"No. The cat looks more suited to me." Psycho answered.

"Hmph. The crow will look cooler with blood on it anyway." Cyclone said.

"I doubt that. The cat will look cooler." Psycho argued.

"Well let's get going and see who's looks cooler then shall we?" Cyclone said, walking towards the boat.

Psycho nodded and followed.

**SAKURA KINGDOM MOUNTAIN**

Luffy stared in shock at what Hancock had just told him.

"YOU LOVE ME?!" Luffy yelled out.

"WAS IT NOT OBVIOUS YOU BUFOON!" Hancock yelled, "I'm sorry Luffy I didn't mean to yell… but yes… I do love you… a lot."

Luffy stared at the woman.

"Why?" Luffy asked seriously.

Hancock's eyes opened in shock.

"Why do I love you?" Hancock asked.

"Yeah. What do I do for you to love me?" Luffy asked.

Hancock continued to stare.

"Well… just… everything about you…" Hancock said, "You're so handsome, the way you care for others, your drive to be the best, you were the first man to look past just my beauty and like me for my heart… that is what I truly fell for… you care about me for more than how I look." Hancock confessed.

Luffy pulled his hat down over his eyes.

"Hancock… if that's the case… I…" Luffy started.

Hancock gasped and held her heart.

"_Is he about to say what I think he's about to say?... I don't know if my heart can handle it… I'll pass out!" _Hancock thought to herself.

"I… I love you too!" Luffy said holding out a thumbs up.

"_HE DID SAY IT!" _Hancock screamed to herself.

Hancock composed herself and blushed.

"You… you love me too Luffy?" Hancock asked softly.

"Yeah! I also love how you care about others and how great a friend you've been to me!" Luffy said, holding out another thumbs up.

Hancock's expression changed.

"No! Luffy… I love you as in… I want a future with you… I want you to be mine, kids to continue our legacy, a future where we travel the seas as the king and queen of the pirates!" Hancock said.

Luffy's smile turned into a straight face.

"Is… something wrong? Luffy?" Hancock asked nervously.

"Hancock… sorry but, I don't love you in that way. The pirate king doesn't need all that stuff!" Luffy said.

Hancock felt her heart break.

"Luffy…" Hancock said softly.

"You'll find another guy who you can be a queen to! But he'll have to beat me up to be the king of pirates!" Luffy said proudly.

"But I don't want anyone else! I want you Luffy! I joined DEATH just so Psycho wouldn't kill you! Watched over you carefully so that no harm would come to you!" Hancock yelled out.

"And I appreciate that. But the feelings aren't mutual. As I said, you'll find a guy who will love you like you love me, but I won't have time for that stuff as the king of pirates and you know that." Luffy said.

"Luffy please… just stay with me." Hancock said, tears forming and dropping to her knees.

Luffy walked over to Hancock, grabbed his straw hat, and set it down on her head. Hancock grabbed the straw hat and looked up at Luffy, tears still in her eyes.

"Sorry again… Hancock. Thank you for loving me." Luffy said, hugging Hancock.

Hancock's eyes shot open and her tears fell heavier as she hugged Luffy back harder, burying her face into his chest. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. She looked at his lips and leaned in slowly, surprisingly he leaned in too. The two shared another passionate kiss a top the mountain they were on. Hancock held on to Luffy tightly not wanting him to go anywhere.

"Luffy…" Hancock whispered when they separated.

"Sorry…" Luffy said before walking off.

Hancock took off the straw hat and held it to her chest. She let tears fall on the ground.

"I'll always love you Luffy… I'm not going anywhere… you're who I want. I've already made up my mind about that." Hancock said before standing up and walking off the mountain.

**SAKURA KINGDOM CARNIVAL FERRIS WHEEL **

Sanji and Nami continued to make out on the top of the Ferris wheel. The kiss was much better now that both of their feelings had been confessed and it was mutual instead of what happened the night in Alubarna. Sanji attempted to take of Nami's top but she stopped him.

"If you're trying to do that we'll have to go back to the room." Nami said smirking.

Sanji's eyes became hearts and he yelled down to the operator.

"HEY CAN YOU HURRY THIS THING UP! I'VE GOT SOMEWHERE TO BE!" Sanji yelled.

The conductor looked up to the curly eye browed cook and mumbled.

"Take it easy buddy! You'll be down in a moment." The operator hissed.

"YEAH? WELL HURRY IT UP!" Sanji continued to yell before being pulled back by Nami.

"Don't rush it Sanji-kun… the more we wait the better it'll be when it finally happens." Nami seductively said.

Sanji's heart almost burst through his chest.

"NAMIIIIIII-CHANNNNNN! OKAY I'LL WAIT!" Sanji yelled.

Eventually the Ferris wheel brought them down to the ground and Sanji ran off dragging Nami with him.

"Sanji slow down! You're going to hurt me like this!" Nami yelled.

Sanji, flames in his eyes, picked up Nami.

"THEN YOU WON'T WALK! I'LL CARRY YOU TO THE HOTEL!" Sanji yelled.

Sanji sped through the village on his way to the hotel.

**CARNIVAL DOCKS **

Sakura and Sasuke continued their passion filled kiss until Sakura separated and looked Sasuke in his eyes and then at his lips then back up at him.

"Sasuke-kun… if I may ask..." Sakura said softly.

Sasuke, looking down at her, nodded.

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke asked.

"How long…" Sakura started, "Have you liked me?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke's eyes opened a little wider.

"How long?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura continued to stare the shinobi in his eyes.

"Honestly… I'll have to say even way back during _that_ night." Sasuke said.

"_That _night? What night" Sakura asked.

"The night I left the village." Sasuke confessed.

Sakura's eyes shot open.

"_All the way back then?!" _Sakura asked herself.

"Well…" Sasuke continued.

Sakura listened.

"That was when I realized I loved you, even if I didn't know it was love at that time. I think my feelings for you first developed in the forest of death… so even earlier than that night." Sasuke confessed.

Sakura couldn't believe it.

"That long really? How come… you never… said anything?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke let her go.

"Because. I didn't want you to get dragged into my life. Back then I just wanted to kill Itachi and be done with everything, I would worry about personal relationships later." Sasuke answered, "It was never anything personal, I just really did want you out of my way while I handled it."

Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"So what about the bridge? When you tried to hit me with Chidori?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke gasped a little.

"Oh… that… Just saying I was lost wouldn't be a good enough excuse would it?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"I didn't think so. But, that's the truth. I really was lost. I didn't even have a reason to live at that point, but you, Kakashi, and Naruto all believed in me. I wanted to come home that day, but my heart wouldn't let me say it." Sasuke explained.

Sakura became teary eyed hearing the confession and hugged Sasuke again.

"It's okay Sasuke… I forgive you for all of it! I'm just so glad you feel the same way, no, that you've always felt the same way…" Sakura said.

Sasuke hugged the kunoichi back.

"Thank you… Sakura."

Sakura smiled.

"You're welcome Sasuke…so…" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked down at her.

"We both really like, er um… love… each other and there's a hotel right there… would you want to… um." Sakura stuttered.

Sasuke smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go." Sasuke said.

Sakura's heart dropped.

"_HE'S DOWN! WE'RE REALLY ABOUT TO DO THIS…" _Sakura said to herself.

**SAKURA KINGDOM CARNIVAL **

Kakashi walked through the carnival reading his book. He looked over at a clock.

"11:45p.m… well, I guess it's about to time to wrap this up and get back to the hotel." Kakashi said as he closed his book.

Kakashi looked throughout the carnival and noticed the huge amount of people and sighed.

"Finding everyone will be a challenge however…" Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the cotton candy loving Chopper walking, eating cotton candy of course.

"Oi! Chopper!" Kakashi yelled out.

Chopper turned to look at the elder shinobi.

"Hey! Old guy!" Chopper said, running over to Kakashi.

"Heh heh the name's Kakashi. But hey want to do me a favor?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure!" Chopper said.

"Remember that meeting I said we needed to have? With everyone there? Well it's almost time for it, round up anyone who may have gone to the hotel already and I'll get everyone that's here at the carnival." Kakashi ordered.

"Gather up anyone at the hotel. Got it! Where is the meeting going to be?" Chopper asked.

"In my room. I've got a big enough one for everyone to be in." Kakashi said.

Chopper nodded in confirmation and made his way to the hotel.

"Alright so the girls are all doing their own thing, they're probably the ones back at the hotel if anything so that's three down. That leaves Naruto, Sasuke, long nose, Luffy, Zoro, Franky, Sanji, and Brook. I already spoke to Chopper. Now, if I were Naruto where would I be? Oh, of course." Kakashi said as he walked off.

**SAKURA KINGDOM NOODLE SHOP**

"These noodles are good! Not better than Ichiraku's, but they're still great!" Naruto said.

"What?! That's the tenth time you've said that! I WILL make noodles better than his! You'll see!" The owner said as he turned around to make more.

Naruto smiled and was tapped on the shoulder by Kakashi.

"Hey. Naruto. Time for the meeting." Kakashi said.

Naruto pouted.

"Oh, come on! He's about to make another batch!" Naruto complained.

"Then get some to go. Remember, this meeting is important." Kakashi said.

Naruto thought about it and remembered exactly what they were about to have a meeting about and turned around to the shop owner.

"AN ORDER OF NOODLES TO GO!" Naruto said.

Naruto and Kakashi walked through the carnival looking for their next target.

"Alright who's next?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm trying to find the easiest people first so we can all team up to find Sasuke and Zoro, I feel like they'll be the ones hard to find." Kakashi explained.

Naruto nodded.

The two continued to walk until they heard cheering. When they went to check it out they found Franky chugging barrels of cola.

"There's Franky!" Naruto said, running up to the cyborg, "Hey Franky! Time for the meeting!"

Franky chugged the last bit of cola and looked at Naruto.

"Already? That was fast! Alright I'm coming." Franky said, standing up.

Franky, Naruto, and Kakashi walked now.

"Naruto? Check. Franky? Check. That leaves Sanji, long nose, Zoro, Sasuke, Luffy, and Brook.

"I saw Brook before I started jugging cola. He's playing music a little further down." Franky informed.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Franky all ran down to find the tall skeleton dancing and playing his violin with the children.

"YO HO HO HO HO HO! I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN!" Brook cheered.

"Oi! Brook! Come on. It's time for that meeting." Naruto yelled out.

Brook turned to look at the three men.

"Oh okay! My apologies!" Brook said running over to them.

"Three down. Just Zoro, Sanji, Sasuke, long nose, and Luffy." Kakashi briefed.

"I saw Robin go into the hotel! Zoro as well!" Brook yelled.

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked, "Well mark that down to Sanji, Sasuke, long nose, and Luffy."

The four men walked and stumbled upon Usopp at a fortune teller.

"EEEEEEEK IS THAT TRUE?!" Usopp yelled.

"Yes my darling… you're going to battle a powerful foe… and win… but at the cost of another down the line." The fortune teller said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Usopp yelled, "Who's it going to be?! So I can warn them?"

The fortune teller stared at Usopp and opened her mouth.

"Sorry but you'll need to pay 1,000 Berries to hear that." The fortune teller said.

"YOU DAMN LEECH!" Usopp yelled as the fortune teller went back into her hut.

Naruto, Franky, Brook, and Kakashi all watched the exchange with sweat coming down the back of their heads.

"HA HA HA HA you didn't actually believe that nonsense did you? Fool!" Franky taunted.

Usopp turned to look at Franky.

"Of course not! I'm Usopp the king of lies! I can tell when someone is lying…" Usopp said.

"Then why are your legs shaking?" Naruto pointed out.

Usopp smiled and looked down.

"AHHHH THEY ARE!" Usopp yelled.

"Mr. Long nose, the meeting I told you all about is about to start." Kakashi said.

Usopp became serious.

"Oh… already? Well, alright then!" Usopp said.

The men walked through the now closing carnival looking for the remaining men. Sanji, Luffy, and Sasuke. They saw Hancock walking towards them with her head hung low, Luffy's straw hat on.

"Huh? That's the DEATH member… why's she wearing straw hat's straw hat?!" Franky yelled.

"Hold on there buddy, we'll have to ask her." Kakashi said.

"HEY! WHY DO YOU HAVE ON LUFFY'S HAT!" Naruto yelled, Kakashi looked nervously at Naruto.

Hancock looked up to see the men standing there.

"Oh. Hey you guys…what're you doing?" Hancock asked.

"We're having a meeting; you actually have to be a part of it as a part of this crew." Kakashi said.

"Whoever said she was apart of this crew?!" Usopp asked.

Hancock looked down.

"Do you know where Luffy is? And why do you have his hat on!" Naruto asked again.

"Luffy gave it to me… then he walked off… I'm sorry but I don't know where he went." Hancock said.

"Damn it. What about Sasuke and Sanji? We only need them." Kakashi said.

"Well, they should be at the hotel if you can't find them here." Hancock said.

"Good. I sent Chopper there to get them! We just need to find Luffy now." Kakashi said.

Hancock's eyes widened and she blushed.

"You sent… the reindeer… to the… hotel…" Hancock stuttered.

Kakashi looked over at Hancock.

"What's going on at the hotel?" Kakashi asked.

Hancock's face became red and then fixed.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all." Hancock said.

The entire crew looked at her as if something happened.

"If anything, we need to find Luffy so we can have this meeting. The carnival is about to close anyway so it shouldn't be too hard to find him." Hancock said.

As Hancock said this, Luffy was heard arguing with someone.

"I thought this was an all-night thing?! I want meat!" Luffy yelled.

"It's freezing out here fool! Did you forget! It gets even colder after midnight!" A man said.

Kakashi and the others ran over to Luffy.

"Luffy, it's time to go back to the hotel. We need to have that meeting." Kakashi said.

Luffy looked at everyone.

"I don't want to! I want meat!" Luffy pouted.

"Aye. Straw hat! I'll get you some meat if you go with us! I stored some in my fridge body." Franky said.

Luffy's eyes sparkled.

"AWESOME! ALRIGHT I'll go!" Luffy yelled as he walked past Hancock.

Hancock looked at him as he walked by.

"_Luffy…" _Hancock thought to herself.

**SAKURA KINGDOM HOTEL**

Chopper ran to the entrance of the hotel and saw Sakura and Sasuke about to take an elevator upstairs.

"Hey! The old man wanted me to tell you to stop doing what you're doing and go to his room for the meeting!" Chopper said.

Sakura's face hung low.

"But can we please have like, 30 minutes? Please!" Sakura begged.

Chopper shook his head.

"Sorry! No can do! He said the meeting was mandatory!" Chopper said running up to find anyone else.

Sakura passed out.

"_So close… we were so close…I should've never asked him questions at the dock…" _Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke chuckled.

Sanji and Nami had gotten to their room and attempted to swipe the room key card but it wouldn't accept.

"What the hell?! Come on you damn door! ACCEPT!" Sanji yelled.

Nami smiled, patiently waiting. Sanji looked back at her and admired her beauty, she winked at him and he went crazy.

"DAMN DOOR OPEN UP!" Sanji yelled swiping the card aggressively. He looked up when he heard something.

Chopper was in walk point, running towards them. Sanji had a feeling of what Chopper wanted and tried even harder to open the door when he realize the card had been backwards.

"NO DAMN IT!" Sanji yelled.

Sanji swiped the card and the door unlocked, but it was too late.

"Sanji! Nami!" Chopper yelled.

Sanji's eyes became black.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU DAMN REINDEER!? GIVE US 30 MINUTES PLEASE!" Sanji yelled.

"I CAN'T DO THAT! THE OLD MAN SAID THIS MEETING WAS MANDITORY!" Chopper said in his small form grabbing on to Sanji.

"Nami-san where is Robin's room?" Chopper asked.

Nami laughed and pointed down the hall.

"She should be in there Chopper." Nami said.

"Alright thank you!" Chopper said, running down the hall.

Sanji became happy again.

"Thanks for running off that damn raccoon! So, where were we?" Sanji asked.

"On our way to the meeting." Nami said, sticking her tongue out.

Sanji became shocked.

"HUHHHHH?!" Sanji freaked.

"Don't worry…" Nami whispered into Sanji's ear, "We'll continue after the meeting. We'll have longer than 30 minutes." Nami winked.

Sanji's eyes lit up.

"AYYYYYEEEEE NAMI-CHWANNNNNN!" Sanji yelled.

Chopper got outside of Robin's room and entered small point. The door was cracked but he knew it would be rude to just walk in so he knocked first and then entered.

"Hey! Robin! It's time for-…" Chopper stopped talking and his eyes widened.

Zoro was on top of Robin appearing to slam his body into Robin's she looked like she was in pain and was crying. And they were both naked, Chopper freaked out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Chopper yelled.

Zoro and Robin quickly got next to each other.

"Damn it! Of all people!" Zoro said, "I thought you closed the door!" Zoro said in a loud whisper.

"I did! At least I thought I did… poor doctor…" Robin said.

Zoro, now fully dressed, went and picked Chopper up. Robin got dressed as well.

"What now?" Robin asked.

"Go on to the meeting. I'll wake him up and get him to forget what he saw." Zoro ordered.

Robin nodded and walked past Zoro.

"Come on wake up." Zoro said, pouring hot water on Chopper.

"AHHHHHH HOT!" Chopper yelled.

"Hey what did you see?!" Zoro asked.

"You and Robin were…were!" Chopper started.

"Don't even finish that! You didn't see anything you got it?!" Zoro said.

"But I did see it!" Chopper argued.

"Listen. If you don't say anything… I'll… I'll… do whatever you ask for a day! All right?" Zoro said.

"REALLY?!" Chopper's eyes sparkled.

"_Damn it…"_ Zoro said to himself, "Yes… really." Zoro said.

Chopper agreed and the two went to Kakashi's room where everyone already was.

"Alright. Now that I've got you all here. I can tell you what this meeting is about. We're going to be going in depth about what we know about DEATH so far and their leaders. We'll also use this opportunity to introduce ourselves and tell everyone our abilities, because we still don't 100% know, nor trust each other even though we'd like to. And finally,… we're all going to tell everyone what we know about Psycho. He knows us. But not only that, he's known us for a long time. As we already concluded, he's not from this time period since he's met Brook before, and Brook is at least ninety years old at this point. Here and now we choose the direction we're going to take with this organization. We're not leaving these lands until DEATH is defeated… also, we need to get ready to make a move soon, the longer we sit around the more damage DEATH could be doing." Kakashi explained.

**MARINEFORD**

Thunder rolled through an eerie dark sky. A soft, warm, but chilly breeze covered the battlefield. Not a sound was heard but the waves crashing against the rock walls and creeping up the shore. The town surrounding the giant building in the center of the island was completely ravaged. Buildings burned to the ground and some still burning with fresh fires. Shop owners, mothers, and fathers pattern the streets with crimson red covering them and the buildings. Toward the entrance of the Marineford palace bodies lay in many different positions. Against the wall, and on top of one another. Blood stained navy uniforms painted the picture for disaster. A man was fighting for his life as he crawled down the Marineford steps, thinking of his family, friends, and children. He stopped when he reached the bottom and looked around at the dead men and women he called allies and he shed tears of sadness, set his head down, and closed his eyes for the last time. Loud pitter patter could be heard. Footsteps? No, it was rain. Perhaps it was the men and women who died there crying so helplessly from the afterlife. The bodies continued up the stairs of the palace, blood soaked into the wooden steps and traced the walls with a perfect, straight line. Onto the training grounds and gardens, more bodies lay. Not a soul was spared. In the old navy admiral meeting room, 18 more men lay dead, two survivors. One of them was reading a book, coughing, because of the smell in the air. Slashes across the bodies of the dead men, one slash, on a man's throat. A chair sat at the end of the room. There was a man in it. The slaughter had made a hole in the room where a little light crept in. The man sat comfortably in his new throne room. He clenched the arms of the throne and smiled. When he looked up, only half his face was shown. Half his face was marked with a black pattern and an x scar over his closed eye. When he opened his eye, it shone a beautiful ruby red. Slowly an image that resembled a saw blade surrounded his pupil and spun rapidly. Marineford island, which homed marine soldiers and their families, had a population of 9 million. In only 4 hours, that population was dropped to two.


	23. 9 million people, dead?

**Okay just a heads up this chapter is INSANELY long. But this chapter is worth the read I think. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

Kakashi looked around the room at everyone in attendance. The room was dark except for a lamp that sat in the middle of the pirates and shinobi who surrounded it.

"Before we begin…" Kakashi started, "Roll call. I have to make sure every person is here so we can get everyone's story."

Kakashi held up a notepad and read it to himself as he looked at the person whose name he called.

"_Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Robin, Brook, Franky, Usopp, and Hancock are all here. And now… Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are here as well." _Kakashi said to himself.

Kakashi put away the notepad and looked at Hancock.

"Ms. Hancock. I understand you used to fight for Psycho and were never an original member of the Straw-Hat Pirates so if you want to step out or even leave I don't blame you." Kakashi said.

Hancock was looking down.

"I'm fighting with you all." Hancock said.

The entire room looked at the pirate empress.

"Psycho needs to pay for what he did to my crew, to me, and to someone very important to me." Hancock said, "Also, I couldn't leave if I wanted to. I don't have a ship to go back to."

Kakashi wore a nervous expression remembering that her ship was blown up in an attempt to throw DEATH of their trail.

"Well… alright then. I guess we'll begin." Kakashi said, "I'll call you off one by one. When I call you feel free to state your name and your story. I'm looking specifically for moments when you met Psycho. Seeing him again may have triggered memories of him we didn't know we had… so, Franky. Why don't you begin?"

Franky smiled.

"Ahhhhh. Well alright then. Where do I start?" Franky asked rhetorically, "My name is Franky, I'm a cyborg man, as you could probably already tell, from Water 7, a city of water. As a kid I worked for the only father figure I had in my life, a fish man named Tom, and my "brother" Iceberg. Funny thing is it didn't take seeing Psycho's face to come to the conclusion that I knew the man. It was when I saw his boat at the docks the first time we landed at Arlong Park 2.0. I didn't say anything, but… the logo on the front of his boat, was a Tom's Workers logo. Psycho and Tom were good, no, great friends. I remember exactly when I met him…

**FLASHBACK**

Tom, Kokoro, and Yokozuna all ate in the house while Franky and Iceberg worked outside. Kokoro leaned outside to tell the boys to come in.

"Boys! Time to come in and eat!" Kokoro yelled out.

"Aye! Coming!" Franky responded.

Iceberg put his towel around his neck and walked to the house.

"So Franky I hear you've been building more battle ships ha ha ha ha ha!" Tom laughed.

"Yeah you know Moron-ky is always making dumb battle ships for literally no reason." Iceberg added.

"What was that?! Idiot-berg!" Franky yelled.

Tom laughed as the boys squabbled until a knock on the door stopped the quarrel. Tom, Franky, and Iceberg looked at the door.

"I'll get it!" Tom yelled out.

Franky and Iceberg followed Tom to the door.

"Were you expecting someone Tom-san?" Franky asked.

"No not at all! Ha ha ha!" Tom responded while he opened the door.

When the door opened a man with black hair and red highlights, a black jumpsuit with a grey flak jacket, black sandals, and his face marked with a weird pattern on his left side stood outside.

"Hello there. I'm looking for Tom from Tom's workers. I hear he's a legendary shipwright here." The man said.

"That would be me buddy! What did you need?" Tom asked.

"Ah perfect." The man said with a smile, "I had a request for a ship. I'm willing to pay however much you think it would cost to build it."

"Well let's see that design! There's no ship that Tom's workers can't build!" Tom yelled.

The man smiled and handed Tom a slip of paper, which Tom opened. Tom skimmed the paper and looked back up at the man.

"This is quite the ship you want… it'll cost you." Tom said.

Noticing how serious Tom's voice got Franky and Iceberg's curiosity peaked.

"What kind of ship does he want? Let me see-. "

Iceberg stopped and stared at the man in the door, specifically at his left eye.

"Your… your eye… what happened to it?" Iceberg asked.

Franky came around the corner.

"What are you talking about Iceberg?" Franky asked looking up at the man.

The man's pupil was pitch black with a red iris and his sclera was pitch black as well. While the eye on his right side also had a red iris but the sclera on that side was white as snow.

The man looked down at the boys and smirked.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it boys. It's nothing." The man said.

Tom looked down at the boys then up at the man.

"This will probably take us about a month or so to complete, it's rather big! And it'll cost you about… 94 million Berries!" Tom yelled.

The entire room screamed.

"94 Million?! What the hell kind of ship does he need?!" Franky asked, looking at the blue prints, his eyes grew wide.

The ship was a Man O War and was completely dressed from top to bottom in black steel, it had 82 cannons, 41 cannons on each side, and two giant mortars on the stern of the ship.

The man smiled.

"94 Million hm? Alright. Let me turn in my treasure and I'll bring back the money." The man said.

Tom, Iceberg, and Franky all looked with surprise. The man walked over to grab a giant bag and began to walk off.

"Wait! What was your name sir? I need to know the name of my customers!" Tom yelled out.

The man stood still for a moment then turned around.

"Call me… Psycho Uchiha." Psycho said.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"After that he came back with more than enough money and we spent the next month building that colossal ship for him and the day we got done was the same day everything went wrong… Tom was tried for building Gold Rodgers ship and sentenced to death, but Tom was able to work around it saying he had a new innovation that would save Water 7, the sea train. Psycho… he actually helped us build it…" Franky explained.

The entire room stared with shock.

"As good as he was he could've built the ship he wanted himself… I don't know who trained him in carpentry, but his skills were superb… I'd almost say he was even better than Tom. That time we spent building the sea train was the time the two men used to bond, they became the best of friends, Psycho was a really cool guy back then. When we were done we celebrated Tom being acquitted until that damn Spandam attacked the judicial ship with my battle ships and acted like Tom was behind it. When they attempted to take Tom to Eneis Lobby I jumped in front of the sea train to stop it and got hit… I was almost dead… but… _he _saved me." Franky said.

**FLASHBACK **

Franky woke up aboard a ship deck. It looked brand new and he recognized it.

"Is… is this…?" Franky started, but was stopped.

"Yes. It is." A voice said.

Franky, still lying on the deck looked up to the best of his abilities and gasped.

"Y…you!" Franky yelled.

Psycho stared down at the young man with his arms crossed.

"Where the hell were you when Tom needed help! He was taken to Enies Lobby… he's going to be…" Franky was cut off again.

"Tom-san was executed publicly last week." Psycho said.

Franky's eyes opened so wide it looked as if his eyes would pop out while tears fell.

"How long… how long…. How long was I out?" Franky asked.

Psycho, now sitting on a box, spoked.

"It's been about four months now."

Franky couldn't believe it.

"No! No way! Why wait so long to execute Tom?! No way!" Franky yelled.

"You jumped in front of a high-speed train… how long did you think you'd be out?" Psycho asked, "Tom and I were friends yes, but what would he think if I saved him? He would never forgive me. "When a man has a problem, he needs to solve it resolutely." Isn't that what he always said?" Psycho asked.

The tears ran down Franky's face.

"Tom had to die, so that you and that Iceberg boy can grow to be better men/shipwrights." Psycho got up and walked to the back and came back with metal parts.

"Take these. You know what you need to do with them. After you're done you're going back to Water 7 to await your destiny." Psycho explained.

"I have a destiny?" Franky asked.

"The fact you're talking to me right now instead of being a vegetable or dead is more than enough proof that you're here for a reason." Psycho said with a smirk.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Franky stopped talking for a second, then spoke.

"After I built my cyborg body he took me back to Water 7 and that was the last time I saw him or that ship until Arlong Park 2.0" Franky said.

The room looked at the cyborg and as he told his story everyone else became anxious to tell their story.

"He saved you…" Robin added.

"Yeah… and quoted that Tom guy… he was nothing like that at Arlong Park." Naruto said.

"Hearing Franky's story made me remember a lot about him seeing me!" Chopper said.

"Same here!" Sanji added.

"Alright alright you two can go next." Kakashi said, "Chopper how about you go first."

Chopper smiled and stood up.

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper! I'm a blue nosed reindeer who ate the Human Human fruit here in my home island of Drum- Sakura Kingdom! I used to only have three forms: small, walk, and heavy point, but with a rumble ball the number of forms I can use increases and over the past two years I've gained even more forms than that! Psycho… yes… when Usopp and I saw him in Nanohana I knew there was something I recognized about him." Chopper said.

Chopper's smile slowly turned into grief, and then he started to cry.

"He… he's such a great and cool man!" Chopper yelled with tears coming down his face.

**FLASHBACK **

Chopper sped through Drum Kingdom trying to make it to the man who treated him like a son. The man who gave him a name, hat, a place to stay, and a goal. As he ran his bloodlust increased, Chopper had never killed anything or anybody, but that's all that was on his mind if something happened to Doctor Hiriluk. After running for a few more minutes Chopper made it to the lift and ran on the ropes connecting the village to the mountain Walpol had made his home. Chopper thought back to what the Doctorine had told him.

"_YOU CAN'T GO THERE CHOPPER! DID YOU THINK THE STORY I TOLD YOU ABOUT MY SON WAS A LIE? IN A FIT OF RAGE HE LOST HIS SIGHT AND KILLED HALF THE VILLAGE BECAUSE HE THOUGHT THAT QUACK DIED! I'M NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN TO YOU!"_

Chopper shook his head to get the memories out of his head and continued to run on the rope to get to the castle until he heard a noise.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM**

Chopper became nervous and ran even faster. When he got to the top he stared in fear. All that was left was the doctor's hat. His clothes were scattered and a giant crimson circle rest where he was sitting. Chopper stared at the carnage for a few more moments and looked up. Walpol sat in front of him laughing.

"BWAAA HA HA HA HA HA HE BLEW HIMSELF UP! WHAT AN IDIOT!" Walpol yelled.

Chopper's eyes shone red and he snapped.

"RAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRRRR!" Chopper yelled.

Chopper had taken a more demonic version of heavy point and sprinted towards the guards.

"AHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"IT'S A MONSTER!"

"SHOOT HIM YOU IDIOT SHOOT HIM NOW!"

"WAIIIIIIT!" A voice yelled.

An ox man hybrid ran towards Chopper and stopped him, both beasts in a feat of strength their palms gripped tightly around the other. The ox got the upper hand and pushed Chopper to the ground, still holding his hands.

"Leave! Leave here! Look at yourself… you can't even defeat me! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO DEFEAT THEM?!" The ox man said.

Chopper stared at him full of rage. Tears began falling from the ox's face.

"I'm sorry for laughing at Hiriluk's death! Truly I am!" The ox yelled.

When a tear hit Chopper's face he calmed down.

"Without enough power… you'll just die in vain… or you'll be tortured… like Onawagi was…" The ox man's tears fell heavier now, Chopper had tears in his eyes as well.

"I'm begging you…" The ox started, "DON'T SACRIFICE YOURSELVES ANYMORE FOR THIS COUNTRY!"

Chopper calmed down and was helped to his feet. The ox man had gone back to his human form and watched Chopper walk down the rope he came there on. When Chopper reached the bottom he was met with disrespect from the village.

"YOU DAMN MONSTER!"

"WHAT'D YOU DO UP THERE HUH?!"

"FREAK!"

Chopper ignored it all and walked into the forest. He walked up to Hiriluk's door, now in small point, fell to his knees and began to cry.

"Doctor why?... I'm all alone again… please come back!" Chopper yelled, crying heavily.

Chopper's crying was cut down when he heard footsteps.

"Is that anyway to honor his memory?" The voice said.

"Who… who's there?" Chopper asked.

The man showed himself to the small reindeer.

"My name is Psycho. Psycho Uchiha. I saw what you did back there." Psycho said.

Chopper pouted and sat down.

"The doctor… all I had… just died. I don't know what to do now." Chopper said.

"That doctor… he was a really good friend of mine as well." Psycho confessed.

Chopper looked up in amazement and shock.

"He helped mend a broken leg I had a couple years back. On my way to handle some important business I figured I'd stop and say hello… but, I guess that's out of the question." Psycho said.

Tears on Chopper's face continued to fall until he came up with an idea.

"You and I! We'll go take down the king and save the kingdom! You look strong! We can do it!" Chopper yelled happily.

Psycho stared down at the reindeer.

"That's not my place." Psycho said.

Chopper's tears came back slowly. Psycho knelt down next to him.

"It's not my place to get involved with what Walpol does, I'm not from here. It's your destiny to take care of things here, but don't rush it. Destiny takes a long time to manifest, but I promise you, you will know the time has come when you see it. Live for me… live for the quack. And become the greatest Doctor alive!" Psycho said.

Chopper cried more and hugged Psycho, who hugged back.

"This is the beginning of a new era. Don't let that quack down." Psycho said, handing Chopper Hiriluk's hat.

Chopper held it and dried his tears.

"You know where to go. We will meet again one day Chopper. I look forward to it." Psycho said, walking into the forest.

Chopper clenched the hat and yelled.

"Don't die! I want to see you again!"

Psycho stopped and turned around half way.

"Trust me. I won't." Psycho said with a smile.

As Psycho walked into the forest a man with short black hair and a bandage over both of his eyes followed. He took a few steps then looked back at Chopper, tears running down his face.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Everyone in attendance at the meeting looked at the reindeer with sorrow.

"Oh my… I never knew you had that much to deal with Mr. Doctor." Robin said.

"That's twice now he's provided words of encouragement and a reason to live to someone…" Sasuke said.

Sanji lit a smoke.

"Guess it's my turn right?" Sanji asked.

The listeners gave him their ears.

"My name is Sanji. A cook for the Straw-Hat pirates. Two years ago I worked for the Baratie, the restaurant where chefs fight! I fight mainly using kicks, because as a chef, I won't mess up my hands. My story isn't sad like Chopper's or Franky's, but I have seen Psycho before and even that Cyclone guy he's with." Sanji said.

**FLASHBACK **

"Sanji! Tables two, seven, twelve, four, and three all need plates let's go! Patty hurry up over there!" Zeff barked.

"Move Sanji! Get your own tables!" Patty snapped.

"Aye. He told me to take care of these tables you bastard." Sanji said.

Patty threw a plate at Sanji.

"Call me a bastard again I dare you! You're still just a little boy! I'll easily beat you!" Patty yelled.

The cooks in the kitchen heard a quarrel and got involved.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Zeff kicked both men.

"Get to those tables now damn it!" Zeff ordered.

Sanji made it to tables two, seven, twelve, and four, he just had to do three. On his way over there the Baratie doors opened. Two men walked in. One of them wore a black jacket unzipped with a cloth hung up by a rope belt, sandals, and black gloves, he also wore a bandage that covered his left eye. The other wore a white turban with a jean jacket outfit on. The jacket was cropped and opened; he wore a black tank top under it. The men went and sat down at a table.

Patty walked over to the men to take their orders.

"Motto motto service motto! Hello sirs! I am Patty, I'll take your orders today. What will you be having?" Patty asked.

The two men stared at Patty.

"Anything. We're hungry." The turban wearing man said.

"Well I'm not going to GIVE you just anything. How much money do you have?" Patty asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just give us something to eat." The man ordered.

Patty smiled at him.

**BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

Patty had locked his hands together and attempted to axe handle the turban wearing man.

"How dare you! Tell me not to worry about money in my restaurant!" Patty yelled.

When the smoke cleared Patty was struggling, the man had caught Patty's giant fists with only one hand.

"Is that what you do here? Attack customers who don't have money? HA HA HA HA HA!" The turban man laughed as he cocked his arm back and punched Patty in the stomach sending him flying into a wall.

The customers and workers all stared in shock. Zeff emerged from the kitchen and saw the damage. He grunted and tried to kick the turban man, but he dodged it easily. The man wearing the bandage caught Zeff's leg and slammed him through a table and stood with one foot on his head. Sanji grabbed a knife and ran towards them.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF THIS RESTAURANT!" Sanji yelled.

Cyclone walked up to him and smiled. In a swift motion he choked Sanji up.

"Pulling a weapon on me? You must be ready to die. Ha ha ha!" The man said pulling out his sword.

"CYCLONE ENOUGH!" The other man yelled.

Sanji dropped to the floor and rubbed his throat. When he looked up the tuban man was still in front of him standing in the position like was still choking someone, until his body was blown away in the wind and he was revealed to be at the table with his partner.

"Boy!" The bandaged man yelled out.

Sanji stared up with rage.

"If you want revenge that badly, then get stronger, we'll be waiting." The man said.

Sanji stood up and stared at them.

"Remember these names: Uchiha Psycho! Cyclone!"

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"I never forgot about what they did that day… to our pride. And to that old geezer." Sanji finished.

Kakashi stared at Sanji.

"The next time I see him. It won't end like last time!" Sanji said aggressively.

Nami smiled at him.

"If it's okay with everyone I'd like to go next!" Nami said.

Everyone nodded.

"My name is Nami. I'm the navigator for the Straw-Hat Pirates. My dream is to draw a world map. I fight using this clima-tact! I'm no front-line fighter but I can handle my own. As far as Psycho… I do remember the last time I saw him." Nami said.

**FLASHBACK **

Nami and Nojiko ran through the tangerine bushes as they hid from the Arlong pirates. They looked through a small opening and saw Bell-mere talking with Arlong.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Nojiko asked.

"Who cares! Bell-mere is hurt! We need to save her!" Nami said.

"How are we going to do that?! Bell-mere used to be a marine and she couldn't even beat him… what could we do?!" Nojiko yelled.

A fish man thought he heard her and walked into the tangerine bushes. Both girls covered their mouths with tears running down their faces. When the fish man sounded like he had gotten close, they closed their eyes tightly not being ready for what he was about to do, but nothing happened. They opened their eyes slowly and saw the fish man behind them, dead. They almost screamed until they heard something else.

"WAIT! ARLONG!" Bell-mere yelled.

Arlong turned around.

"That money I just gave you. Wasn't for me." Bell-mere confessed.

Genzo's eyes widened.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! BELL-MERE!" Genzo yelled.

Bell-mere looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, you heard me. I ain't got enough." Bell-mere said.

Nami and Nojiko started to cry.

"Then who did you just pay for woman?" Arlong asked.

Bell-mere pointed at the bushes.

"Those two girls hiding in the tangerines… those are my daughters!" Bell-mere confessed.

Arlong looked at the girls.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! You know that means you die right?!" Arlong asked, pulling out a pistol.

Bell-mere crossed her arms.

"Yeah I know."

Arlong pressed the gun against Bell-mere's head. The girls cried for her and Genzo clenched the grass.

"Girls…" Bell-mere said.

The girls, tears in their eyes looked up at Bell-mere.

"I love you."

**POW!**

Later that night at Bell-mere's grave Nami watched over it. She wasn't crying, she had cried out all of her tears.

"_What point is there in being alive if you aren't here? Bell-mere-san.." _Nami asked herself as she stood up. Nami walked over to the cliff behind Bell-mere's grave and stared out towards the sea. Nojiko was a ways away and could see Nami standing at the end of the cliff.

"Nami? NAMI!?" Nojiko yelled, as she ran towards her.

Nami threw herself off the cliff and was prepared to die, but she was caught. Nami stared down at the water she hung over and turned around to see a man holding her by the wrist.

"What would Bell-mere say if she saw you like this?" The man asked.

"Just let me die! I don't want to be alive anymore!" Nami yelled.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've heard a young girl say those words… but neither of you get to say that yet. You've only just now experienced life. What did you think life was? All sunshine and tangerines? People die, that's just how it's supposed to be, but… some people's lives are taken from them by force, this method of death is not natural." The man explained.

"What are you talking about!" Nami yelled.

"Look at you. Ready to kill yourself because you lost your mother figure, life is full of death! Full of loss! Will you try to kill yourself every time you lose someone close to you?! Or will you make an effort to live the life they didn't get to? And not make the mistakes they made?!" The man preached.

Nami's eyes became filled with tears. Nojiko, who watched at a distance, cried too. Nami stuffed her face into the man's jacket and held him tightly.

The man lightly stroked Nami's hair.

"Your life isn't over yet. You still have more to do. Save this island, think of it as a way of paying me back." The man said, standing up.

Nami and Nojiko both looked confused then they remembered the fish man who almost found them, but someone killed him, it was the man in front of them now, who saved them.

"Remember the name Psycho Uchiha. When you've saved this island you'll see me again, and not a moment sooner." Psycho said as he walked away.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"I didn't even think about him after we defeated Arlong the first time, but he was right. I never saw or heard of him until the other day, two years after saving Cocoyashi village." Nami explained.

The stories were becoming heavy at this point. No one knew who should go next, until Luffy spoke up.

"I'll go!" Luffy said, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy! I'm a rubber man who's going to be king of pirates! My story also isn't that sad. When I saw Psycho, it was just another day with Shank's crew!" Luffy said happily.

Robin's face became worried.

"_Psycho knows Shanks personally too?.." _Robin asked herself.

**FLASHBACK **

"AHHHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA!" The pirates in Partys Bar laughed and partied.

Many different pirates loaded up the place. Two in particular sat at the front. Red-haired Shanks, and a young Monkey D. Luffy. Along side Shanks his friend Psycho Uchiha stood.

"Then take me with you on your next adventure, Shanks!" Luffy yelled, "I wanna be a pirate too!"

"BEH HA HA HA HA! How can a boy like you become a pirate?" Shanks asked.

"Why not?!" Luffy asked back.

"Hey Luffy!" Yasopp called out, "It's not about how well you can swim. A pirate is more than that."

"But I can fight too. My punches are like pistols!" Luffy explained.

"Oh really?" Shanks said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Luffy asked.

"Luffy you're just a little kid still!" A larger pirate noted.

"You're about the same age as my kid as a matter of fact!" Yasopp added.

"I'm not a kid! I'm a man!" Luffy argued.

"Don't get so angry! Here have a juice." Shanks offered.

"Hey! Thanks!" Luffy said.

As Luffy drank the juice Shanks slapped the table with his left arm.

"AH HA HA HA SEE?! STILL A KID!" Shanks teased.

"Damn you, Shanks!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho laughed to himself and looked up to the front of the bar when he heard a noise. The bar opened and a group of bandits walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt!" The leader said.

The entire restaurant became silent as they stared at the bandit, with a few pirates wearing smiles. Shank's never turned to look at them, continuing to eat.

"So, these are the so called pirates…they all look like idiots…" The bandit leader said, stepping on the door.

The leader walked up in between Shanks and Psycho, pushing them out the way a little.

"Welcome." Makino said. Luffy stared.

"We are bandits, but we're not here to destroy your bar." The man said.

As the bandits laughed behind their leader, he spoke again.

"We need ten barrels of booze." He ordered. Shanks kept eating.

"Sorry but we're out of booze at the moment." Makino explained.

The man became confused.

"Hm? That's strange. The pirates are drinking something… surely it must be water?" The bandit joked.

"All the booze we have is in their possession I mean." Makino explained further.

"Well that's not good!" Shanks said, "Looks like we drank everything! My apologies, but if you want you can have this!" Shanks said, offering up a bottle to the bandit, "It hasn't been opened yet."

The bandit reached out to grab the bottle but broke it over Shanks. Makino gasped and the pirates in the room watched the bandit. Luffy became nervous.

"I'm a wanted man… worth 8 million Beri!" The bandit said.

"_Only 8 million?" _Psycho asked himself.

"One bottle wouldn't even be remotely enough! Don't play around with me…" The bandit said.

Shanks continued to look down.

"Man oh man… now the floor's all wet! Sorry about that Makino-san. Do you have a mop?" Shank asked, trying to pick up glass.

"I'll take care of it don't worry!" Makino said, running around to help Shanks.

The bandit raised his sword.

"It looks like you like to clean… so here… I'll help you!" The bandit said, swinging his sword, but his arm was caught.

The entire room of pirates watched as Psycho gripped the bandit's arm.

"Hey let our leader go!" One of the bandit's yelled. Shanks continued to look at the spill while Makino looked up at Psycho.

"Oh somebody thinks they're tough?! Unhand me!" The bandit leader yelled.

Psycho smiled and broke the bandit's wrist, pushed the arm onto his chest, and pushed him away. The bandit leader staggered.

The Red-Haired Pirates watched the whole thing. Luffy looked on with amazement.

"Damn it! This was the arm I wielded my sword with! EVERYONE THANK THIS WEIRD EYED FREAK! EVERYONE IN THIS BAR IS GOING TO DIE WHEN I COME BACK!" The bandits ran out of the bar.

The pirates all stayed quiet. Shanks got back up and got into his seat. Psycho walked over back next to Shanks, crossed his arms, and leaned against the bar. Shanks tried to hold in a laugh and the whole place burst out laughing.

"OH MAN CAPTAIN! WHY'D YOU LET PSYCHO SHOW YOU UP LIKE THAT?!"

"MAYBE WE NEED A NEW CAPTAIN!"

"Hey why you gotta do me like that!" Shanks laughed, "You guys want Psycho to be your captain? That's fine with me!" Shanks laughed some more, nudging Psycho.

Luffy stared with anger.

"HE SHOULD BE CAPTAIN!" Luffy yelled.

Everyone looked at Luffy with a smile.

"Luffy relax! Those guys were small fry anway! Psycho broke his wrist and he ran. They aren't any real threat." Shanks explained.

"BUT THAT'S WHAT A PIRATE IS SUPPOSED TO BE! NOT AFRAID! FIGHT ANYONE AND ANYTIME NO MATTER WHAT! ESPECIALLY IF SOMEONE DISRESPECTS HIM!" Luffy raged.

"That's incorrect." Psycho said.

The room looked at Pscyho now.

"What Shanks and the others did was the right move. The only reason I attacked him was because he started to annoy me, and…" Psycho paused, "He was only worth a measly 8 million Berries."

The entire room burst out laughing again. When they calmed down, Psycho continued.

"There wasn't any reason for Shanks or anyone to attack him, because he truly was small fry. We could tell that when he walked in here. Don't waste your energy on someone who doesn't deserve your reaction. The loudest dog in the room is often the weakest. Remember that and remember it well." Psycho said.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"After that, I went and tried to fight the bandits and almost died. But Shanks, Psycho, and the others saved me. Psycho left with Shanks and I hadn't seen him since." Luffy finished.

After some time in silence Usopp spoke.

"Well I guess I'll speak up… my name is Usopp. I was born on Gecko Island in Syrup Village. I'm the sniper of the Straw-Hat Pirates. I thought the only place I had seen Psycho before was in Nanohana, but..."

**FLASHBACK **

Usopp ran through Syrup Village on his way back to his home to help his mother.

"Pirates are coming! Pirates are coming!" Usopp yelled.

When Usopp arrived at home he continued to yell.

"Dad's pirate ship is at the harbor! He's come to take us away mom!" Usopp said, tears in his eyes.

Usopp's mother looked at him and smiled.

"Stop talking nonsense, Usopp…" Usopp's mom said weakly.

"It's not… when you recover he'll take us all out to sea!" Usopp pleaded.

Usopp's mother continued to smile and looked outside.

"Your father won't be coming back, but even still… I'm still proud to have married your father." She said.

Usopp gripped the bed sheets.

"But there's this legendary medicine that can cure all diseases!" Usopp said happily.

"Don't be stupid… you dream too much." Usopp's mother said.

The tears fell heavier from Usopp.

"So what if I'm stupid… I love to dream!...I'm… I'm the son of a pirate!" Usopp yelled.

Usopp's mother smiled at him again.

"Then become a brave man just like him… just like your father…" Usopp's mom said as she closed her eyes for the last time.

"Mom! Mom!" Usopp yelled.

"Alright Usopp time to go-."

Usopp pushed past the doctors and ran through the village until he got to his favorite stress reliever spot.

"_Why me? Why did my mom have to die? Why did my dad have to not be around to save my mom? What do I do now?" _Usopp asked himself.

He looked at the cliff and walked over to it and looked down, sharp rocks and water. He clenched his teeth and lifted his foot up.

"Do it." A voice said.

Usopp snapped back around and saw a man standing there watching him.

"Huh?" Usopp asked.

"If you're going to jump, then jump." The man said.

"YOU'RE ENCOURAGING A KID TO TAKE THEIR OWN LIFE?!" Usopp yelled.

The man chuckled.

"I just wanted to see if you had more guts than a female." The man said.

Usopp stared in confusion.

"I ran into a little girl about three months ago and another one about two years before that, both of their mothers were murdered in front of them. They wanted to end their lives as well… the girl from three months ago actually jumped." The man explained.

"SHE KILLED HERSELF?!" Usopp asked.

"No. I saved her. I wasn't going to let her do that. She's still too young." The man continued.

Usopp put his head down.

"So like I said if you're going to jump then jump. Be a brave man." The man said.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP TELLING ME TO JUMP!" Usopp yelled.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP MAKING EXCUSES!" The man yelled back.

Usopp stared, tears beginning to form.

"It takes a man to want to kill himself. But an even braver man to continue living even when he's lost everything. You stand there and play with death but aren't even sure if that's what you want. So if you're so scared to end it right now, how will you act when it's time to make another important decision?! Will you continue to ask questions then too? The girl knew she wanted to take her life and she jumped with no hesitation! But you sit here and argue with me to take your mind off it, because we both know… you don't want to die here." The man preached.

The tears fell even heavier for Usopp and he dropped to his knees. The man walked over to him.

"You will become a brave warrior of the seas I know it. You have to keep fighting, you must. Friends will come along some day and claim you as their own, they'll need someone who's brave enough to cross his arms and stand proudly when death is staring right at him." The man said.

Usopp looked up and wiped away his tears.

"You're right! I will be strong and brave! I promise!" Usopp said proudly.

The man chuckled.

"But wait mister!" Usopp yelled.

The man turned around.

"Why'd you help me?" Usopp asked.

The man stared for a moment and smiled.

"Because you're Yasopp's boy. Any son of his is a friend of mine. When you see him some day ask him how his buddy Psycho Uchiha has been."

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"THAT STORY SOUNDS AN AWFUL LOT LIKE MINE! YOU WEREN'T LYING WERE YOU!" Nami yelled.

"AHHH NO I WASN'T I SWEAR!" Usopp defended.

Robin spoke up.

"My name is Nico Robin." Robin said, Zoro looked at her, "I'm the archeologist of the Straw-Hat Pirates. I ate the flower flower fruit which has given me the ability to sprout arms, legs, and even a clone of myself anywhere. Like the others… I too have run into Psycho a long time ago… I think before everyone here, aside from Brook, Franky, and Kakashi, were even born."

**FLASHBACK **

Robin cried as her boat followed the ice trail left behind by Kuzan, a vice admiral of the marines. She was hurting. She hugged her mom for the first time in years only for her to be killed on the island, her new friend Saul was also killed, and finally her island was completely wiped out. She tried to laugh about the situation as Saul told her to laugh even when times were rough, but she was wanted for a lump sum of money at such a young age. She knew she wouldn't be able to live a normal life anymore. They called her a demon and she hadn't even done anything wrong.

"Dresheshesheshe…. Dresheshesheshe…" Robin forced.

Slowly the fake laughter turned into real tears and she folded herself up in the boat she rode in and went to sleep.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Robin woke up to the sound of waves crashing lightly against walls and creaking wood. She looked around the room she was in and it was well taken care of an organized. Candle lights on the wall kept the room beautifully illuminated. Smooth wooden floors and walls surrounded her. She looked around the bed she laid in and felt the soft covers and comfy mattress.

"Am I? On a ship?" Robin asked out loud, "What if I'm on a marine ship!?" Robin yelled as she hurried up and got out of bed.

Robin ran into the halls and up onto the deck where it lightly rained. She looked up at the flag of the ship and saw a logo. A fish with a T and W inside of a circle and a small W7 on the outside of the circle.

"_Thank goodness it's not a marine ship… but… a pirate ship! I need to get out of here!" _Robin thought to herself.

Robin ran around the boat looking for life boats and ended up on the back of the ship where a man stood, looking out onto the waters. Robin looked at him with fright and without moving, the man spoke.

"You're finally up." The man said.

Robin cowered behind a rail. The man turned his head and smiled.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. You're just a little girl." The man explained.

Robin still didn't come from behind the rail, but the man didn't mind.

"I understand if you're a little afraid. It's not every day you end up on a ship with only one man on board. But you have my word nothing will happen to you. I'd like to talk with you. Would that be okay?" The man said, turning around and walking towards Robin.

Robin flinched when the man walked by but calmed down when that's all he did. He walked into a door and came back out with two chairs and a table. He set them up and placed two tea cups on the table.

"Tea? While we talk?" The man asked.

Robin still felt suspicious but obliged. She took a sip of the tea.

"Wow, this is good tea!" Robin said.

"I'm glad you like it. What's your name girl?" The man asked.

"Robin… Nico Robin." Robin answered.

The man's eyes widened.

"Nico? Do you know Nico Olivia by any chance?" The man asked.

Robin's eyes also widened.

"_LIVE ROBIN!" _Robin remembered her mom saying those words to her.

"She was…" Robin stopped.

The man looked up.

"My mom…" Robin finished.

The man set down his tea and leaned back.

"Is that right? That's a shame. She was a great woman." The man said.

Robin looked at him with surprise.

"Did you know her!?" Robin asked.

The man looked at Robin.

"Did I know her? I was a frequent visitor on her- or _your_ island. I'm a bit of an archeologist myself. I'm not of Oharan decent so that's why I wasn't there the day of the massacre… which I'm assuming… you're the sole survivor of?" The man asked.

Robin looked down and began to cry.

"Everyone was killed… even Saul… right when I thought I had a friend… now I'm wanted at such a young age by the world government… I don't know what to do… I just want to die." Robin confessed.

The man stared at the young girl.

"You want to die huh?" The man asked.

Robin looked up.

"Then die."

The man threw Robin a kunai.

"Do it. End yourself right now. If you truly want to die." The man coaxed.

Robin's tears fell heavier as she clutched the kunai. She lifted it up and brought it down towards her stomach but stopped before she hit it.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Robin screamed, "I'M SO SCARED…. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

The man stared at the young girl.

"I understand your pain young one. My friends, family, and village were all taken from me as well. What the navy did to you, your mother, your island… that isn't justice. They use the power they have to control people and make people love them, but out of that chaos… a man like me was born… to combat them." The man explained.

Robin looked up, tears still in her eyes.

"Stay on board my ship for however long you need to Nico Robin. I'll keep you safe, you won't have to worry about a single navy officer or bounty hunter." The man said.

Robin tried not to get excited behind her tears.

"How are you so sure…?" Robin asked.

The man got up and walked to his captain's quarters and came back with a slip of paper. He set it down in front of Robin and she stared with absolute shock. He was a wanted man too, worth 5 Billion Berries.

"F… f… f… five billion…" Robin stuttered.

"A long time ago, I hit the navy where it hurt, and my bounty was increased tenfold. You may think that I attract a lot of attention, but believe me when I say, no one is crazy enough to attack me." The man said.

Robin stared at the paper and read the name.

**WANTED: ONLY DEAD, PSYCHO UCHIHA**

Robin trembled; she didn't know that there were wanted posters that only wanted men dead. She recognized the name too, stories traveled through the island that a man called Psycho attacked the navy headquarters of Marineford and killed every top tog they had. This man was sitting in front of her.

"How do I know I can be safe with you…?" Robin asked.

"Do you have a choice? If you leave you'll be right back where you started." Psycho said.

Robin thought on it and realized that she'd probably be bunking with pirates anyway somewhere along the line, and this guy new her mom, and was a regular on her island. Maybe it would be okay. Robin nodded her head and the two toasted tea glasses.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"I spent every day of every year on board his boat until I began working with Crocodile…" Robin finished.

Everyone looked towards the black-haired woman with sorrow.

"I'm sorry that happened to you…" Naruto said.

"It's fine… it set up for the great life I'm living now." Robin said with a smile.

"Right! Kakashi-sensei it's my turn right?" Naruto asked.

"Hold on Naruto. I'd like to hear the straw hats out first." Kakashi said.

After a short pause, Brook spoke up.

"Well YO HO HO HO HO HO HO I guess I'm up next." Brook started, "I ate the revive revive fruit and came back to life 62 years ago! **(A/N I know Brook was only in the Florian Triangle for 50 years but to fit the plot of this story he was there longer). **I'm the swordsman and musician for the Straw-Hat Pirates. My story with Psycho goes like this…"

**FLASHBACK **

Brook slowly got to his feet and looked around him at the bodies that lay around him.

"Are there any survivors?" Brook asked.

Slowly a few men got to their feet.

"Yeah… but not for much longer… bastard laced their weapons with poison!" One of the men said.

"I'm a pirate… so I've always been ready to die!" Another man said.

Brook slowly got to his feet.

"I have no regrets… except…" Another man started.

The remaining Rumbar pirates all spoke in unison.

"Laboon…" They all said.

Brook thought about the cute whale they befriended and left behind at the twin capes. And walked over to his piano.

"Men… if we're going to die… let's go out singing! I've still got a lot of strength. I'll get this song to Laboon I promise..." Brook said.

The men knew Brook was lying, he was dying just like they were, none of them would ever see Laboon again, but they grabbed their instruments anyway and began to play their captain's favorite song.

"Yo ho ho ho ho! Yo ho ho ho ho!" The men sang, "Gather up all of the crew it's time to ship out Bink's brew. Sea-wind blows. To where? Who knows? The waves will be our guide! O're across the ocean's tide, rays of sunshine far and wide. Birds they sing, of cheerful things, in circles passing by! Bid farewell to weaver's town, say so long to port renowned, sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off! Cross the gold and silver seas, a salty spray puts us at ease, day and night, to our delight, the voyage never ends! Yo ho ho ho! Yo ho ho! Yo ho ho ho! Yo ho ho!"

As men cheered the "yo ho ho" they fell to the ground dead. Eventually Brook and three men were left. Brook never looked back at them but continued to smile.

"What's going on back there? Now we've only got a quartet!" Brook said.

A body dropped.

"Trio…" Brook said.

A body dropped.

Tears fell from Brook's eyes.

"Duet…"

The last body fell.

Tears tried to fall from Brook's eyes, but Brook held them in, clenching his teeth with all his might, some tears still slipped through. After a moment, he spoke.

"Solo…" Brook said, as tears were falling freely now, "Why leave the accompanying instrument alone?!"

Footsteps sounded behind Brook, but Brook never turned to see who it was.

"You're not alone. This is still a duet, Brook." The man said, "Keep playing."

The man picked up a violin and played it. Together softly the men continued to sing.

"Gather up all of the crew… it's time to ship out Bink's brew… Wave good-bye, but don't you cry, our memories remain... our days are but a passing dream… everlasting though they seem… beneath the moon… we'll meet again… the wind's our lullaby…"

Brook couldn't muster the strength to continue playing and coughed up blood. The mystery man walked over to him with a weird fruit.

"Eat this, Brook. I know all about the whale you intend to see again someday, this devil fruit can help you do that." The man said.

The man grabbed Brook's free hand.

"When you come back to life… come find me. I'll take you to Laboon." The man said, handing Brook his wanted poster."

"Promise me you'll find me." Psycho said, walking away.

As Psycho walked away he heard Brook fall out of his seat and onto the deck of the ship, but didn't turn around to check on him, just jumped off the ship.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"With only one straw hat to go I can kind of guess where your story is going to go, Zoro." Kakashi said.

Everyone looked at Zoro.

"Tsk." Zoro sounded, "My name is Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman and Vice-captain of the Straw-Hat Pirates. I use the three-sword style. My goal is to be the greatest swordsman in the world, and I will achieve that. And like the rest of my crew mates… Psycho has met me before… after _her _funeral…" Zoro explained.

Robin stared at Zoro at the mention of "_her_."

**FLASHBACK**

Zoro followed the funeral procession through the valley they walked through. It rained heavily and the wind was harsh, but not one man or woman in attendance faltered. They continued to walk with emotionless faces. Zoro was the only kid in attendance as the girl who laid inside that casket was his unspoken best friend, the woman who gave him even more motivation to become the greatest swordsman in the world.

When they arrived at the place where Zoro's friend was to be laid to rest, everyone looked on, silently mourning her passing. The girl's father stood behind Zoro, his tears falling but not showing any emotion on his face. When the last pile of dirt had been laid on her casket and the last person left Zoro dropped to his knees.

"Why?" Zoro asked, "Why you? What the hell did you do to anybody?!"

Zoro screamed at the tombstone in front of him.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME BECOME THE GREATEST SWORDSMAN IN THE WORLD! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?!" Zoro continued to yell, but he didn't cry.

Footsteps sounded behind him. Zoro went to grab a sword but didn't have one next to him.

"Relax." The man said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Zoro looked up at the tombstone with surprise and then back at the man who was talking to him. The black with red highlighted haired man loomed over him.

"_This guy is huge…" _Zoro thought to himself.

The man looked down at Zoro and then up at the tombstone.

"A friend of yours I presume?" The man asked.

"What's it to you? Who even are you? You don't look like you're from here." Zoro spit.

The man chuckled.

"You don't look like you are either, Roronoa Zoro." The man said.

Zoro's eyes shot open and he quickly turned towards the man.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Zoro demanded.

"It's not as serious as you think. I've heard your teacher say your name." The man answered calmly.

Zoro turned back around.

"What are you even doing here?" Zoro asked.

"I'm here out of curiosity." The man said.

Zoro, again, turned around to look at this man.

"What?" Zoro asked.

The man walked over and knelt down, looking at the tombstone.

"She was so young. I know what you're wondering right now. Why her? Why did she have to leave? Why couldn't it have been you?" The man explained.

Zoro stared.

"These questions you're asking yourself right now.. are all determined by a simple concept. Fate." The man continued.

"Fate?" Zoro asked.

"Defined as a development of events beyond a person's control. Nobody knew she'd go down any stairs that day, let alone fall down them and break her neck." The man said.

Zoro looked up with anger, tears in his eyes.

"SO WHAT DO WE DO? LIVE IN FEAR OF WHAT FATE HAS FOR US NEXT? HOW IT WILL SCREW US OVER? HOW IS HER DEATH HELPING ME?" Zoro yelled.

The man grabbed the boy's shoulder.

"I think you know the answers to those questions already. Go. You know what to do." The man said.

Zoro's eyes widened.

"_I… know what to do?" _Zoro asked himself.

The man stood up and walked off. Until he stopped.

"Go be the greatest swordsman in the world Zoro. I'll be waiting for you." The man said.

Zoro looked down and smiled with tears in his eyes, then hurried and looked back up.

"HEY! THANK YOU! Ummm, what was your name?" Zoro asked.

The man smiled lightly and turned a little.

"Psycho Uchiha."

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Zoro looked down as he finished his story. The rest of the room looked on him with shock, a tough as nails man like him having such an encounter. Robin stared at the swordsman and then looked down. Sakura looked around the room and noticed that all the Straw Hats had gone.

"Oh. Looks like they're done Kakashi-sensei. So maybe I should go next?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"Well okay! My name is Sakura Haruno. I specialize in medical ninjutsu, chakra control, and have a great resistance to genjustu, it's a huge possibility with our opponent being an Uchiha, that that resistance will be of good use to us! As far as this Psycho guy goes though… I think I saw him… in our village one night." Sakura said.

**FLASHBACK **

"Sasuke please don't go! If you go… I'll… I'll scream and!" Sakura was cut off by the young man appearing behind her.

Sasuke stared at the pink haired kunoichi for a moment.

"Sakura… Thank you." Sasuke said softly.

Both ninja stood still until a strike laid Sakura out cold.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Sakura woke up to a cool breeze blowing against her face. The dark blue lighting of the buildings in the leaf village were beautifully complimented by the lights and lanterns that shone outside of the houses and shops. She looked around and remembered why she was out there in the first place.

"Sasuke! Don't go!" Sakura yelled as she shot up.

Sakura looked around more, and when she realized Sasuke was really gone, she began to cry.

"_Why? Why Sasuke? Why are you doing this? Is power really that important to you?" _Sakura asked herself.

"That Sasuke guy left a long time ago." A voice said.

Sakura looked up with teary eyes.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"That Sasuke kid… yeah he's gone. He just left the village gates about an hour ago." The man explained.

"Why didn't you stop him! You're from this village aren't you?!" Sakura asked.

The man stared at the young kunoichi.

"What he and you have going on is none of my business." The man said, sitting down next to Sakura, "As a matter of fact… what he has going on is none of your business either."

"Excuse me? That's my friend! Of course I'm not just going to let him leave and possibly get killed by the man he expects to train him!" Sakura snapped.

"Oh really? Your friend hm?" The man asked.

Sakura nodded angrily.

"Yes. And member of the leaf!"

The man stared at Sakura through the corner of his eye.

"You love that boy. Don't you?" The man asked.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I know you do, because you told him you did. That, and well, it's quite obvious." The man said.

Sakura shook her head with tears falling.

"It's just a childhood crush… that's all."

"I've been around a long-time girl. And I've been in love twice myself. I know love when I see it." The man said.

"What point are you even trying to make right now? I love him… yeah, so what?" Sakura sneered.

"To love some one is a heavy burden. What they do becomes your number one concern. The tiniest bit of unordinary… and there's a fight. But what if that love becomes a threat to your safety? Would you still love him if it meant you had to die sooner than you'd like? Would you give up your only life… to be with this one boy?" The man asked.

Sakura nodded.

"I'm in love with him. I'll die for him whenever the world takes me away." Sakura said confidently.

The man chuckled and stood up.

"I see. Then… I'm sure you all have this handled. This is the leaf village right? If anyone can bring him home it's you all." The man said.

Sakura smiled.

"Thank you! For the talk. I really appreciate it mister….?" Sakura asked, waiting for him to fill in the blank.

The man held out his hand and smiled.

"Psycho Uchiha."

Sakura's eyes widened and she was struck down again.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Sanji, Nami, and Naruto all stared at Sakura, who was looking down at her hands on her knees. Sasuke had his eyes closed.

"After he knocked me out… I forgot all about even seeing him. I remembered Sasuke though and that's what led to the recovery mission." Sakura explained.

Everyone nodded, understanding Sakura a little more.

"Naruto, would you like to go?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto stopped looking at Sakura and looked up at Kakashi.

"Oh, um, sure!" Naruto said.

Naruto sat up.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to be the hokage of my village someday. I have a tailed beast demon sealed within me, but it's cool because we're friends now! We'll never rampage or go crazy again no matter how angry I get!... but… this Psycho guy, I vaguely remember him being in the village too… when I was older though." Naruto explained.

**FLASHBACK **

Naruto stepped into the fifth hokage's office and was met with: Sakura, Sai, Shizune, Tsunade, and four toads.

"Is this Jiraiya-chan's student?" The old toad asked.

"Yes. This is Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade answered.

"A toad geezer? Seriously?" Naruto asked

"Watch your tongue, Naruto!" Tsunade yelled.

"He is the one who taught Jiraiya-sama's sage techniques." Shizune weighed in, "He is Jiraiya-sama's master."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Well, I guess I'll just tell ya…" The old toad started, "Jiraiya-chan was killed in battle."

Naruto stared with shock and fear.

"What?" Naruto asked, "What did you just say?"

The toad ignored Naruto and began to talk with Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Jiraiya-chan fought with the Akatsuki leader, Pain. He was one of Jiraiya-chan's former students." The toad said.

"He must be some shinobi to corner a shinobi like Jiraiya." Kakashi said.

"That's the thing. There were six of him. And they all had the rinnegan!" The toad exclaimed.

"What? How is that even possible?" Kakashi asked.

"Must be a trick behind it… he left a message before he died." The toad said, taking off his robe to reveal a code burned into his back.

"What did Jiraiya want to tell us?" Tsunade asked.

"Granny…" Naruto said, "Where you the one who sent him?"

"Yeah." Tsunade answered.

"Why did you let him do something so reckless?!" Naruto shouted, "You knew him better than anyone! How the hell could you send him to such a dangerous place?!"

"Naruto stop it!" Kakashi ordered.

Naruto held back the inevitable tears.

"Damn it… damn it… damn it damn it damn it!" Naruto said, walking to the door.

"Naruto! Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

Naruto grabbed the door handle and stopped.

"If Ero-senin had been the fifth Hokage… he wouldn't have sent you to do something so reckless…" Naruto said before leaving.

**8 HOURS LATER**

It was at least 2:00a.m. Naruto sat up in bed, tears running down his face. He decided to go get up and get some fresh air. He walked through the night time village, tears still falling. He was able to grab a popsicle and went to sit on a bench, drips of what were thought to be the popsicle hit the ground, until it was revealed to be Naruto's tears. The sound of footsteps made him dry them up.

A man with black hair and red highlights walked over and sat on the bench.

"Why so upset young man?" The stranger asked.

"I uh… just lost my sensei." Naruto answered.

"Hmph. Lost him huh? I know how it feels to lose someone precious to you. What are you going to do about it?" The man asked.

Naruto looked down.

"I don't know. I don't even want to be a ninja anymore." Naruto said.

The man put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You don't mean that. You're going to give up on the one thing you love to do because of your teacher's death? That's foolishness. Would he give up what he loves if you died? Would he sit around crying about it? No. He'd make something happen, he'd avenge you so you could rest in peace, when someone you love dies you have two choices: do something or do nothing. Promise me.. promise me you'll do _something_ and avenge him." The man pleaded.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Why do… why do… why do you care so much?" Naruto asked.

The man stood up.

"Because Jiraiya was my teacher too. Have you ever heard the name, Psycho, before?"

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"I basically told him no, pervy sage never mentioned him. He laughed and said something about jealousy and told me he had faith in me… to think… I just fought that guy the other day. But isn't the skeleton 90?! How did he look so young?!" Naruto asked.

The entire room asked at once.

"YOU'RE JUST NOW REALIZING THAT?!"

"sigh. Alright Sasuke. You're our last one." Kakashi said.

Sasuke set down his sword and spoke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and before you ask, I don't know if I'm related to him. A lot of men have faked the Uchiha name in the past, he could simply be doing this again. In my left eye is the rinnegan and the right one is the sharingan. I don't know what's under that bandage he wears, but it can't be a sharingan because it's inherited through kekkei genkai strictly. Anyway… I didn't recognize him off name alone, because unlike you all, he didn't tell me his name when he spoke to me, it took me actually seeing him the other day to figure out the last time I saw him." Sasuke explained.

**FLASHBACK **

Sasuke stood a top a hill with newly formed group, Hebi. He thought back to everything Obito told him about Itachi. The fact that Itachi sacrificed his life for him and the sake of the village. Sasuke continued to stare forward when a voice spoke to him.

"It's okay to let it out. Itachi's death isn't the only thing that's hurting you right now is it?" The man asked.

A tear slipped from Sasuke's eye.

"The three years of difficult training and planning… just to find out he did it all to protect you… and even at the end of the fight, he still went out preparing you for this world." The man continued.

Both of Sasuke's eyes and tears running down his cheeks, while Sasuke grit his teeth.

"No… that's not it. That's only part of it. This look… I've seen it before. Who do you regret hurting? Who do you want to say sorry to, but can't? Which of your bonds did you sever, to now want to fix it?" The man asked.

At this point the tears freely fell from Sasuke's eyes. Between Itachi's death being a sacrifice and realizing that he severed his ties with the leaf and his friends, from Sakura, he couldn't hold the pain back anymore.

"That's it. Let it all out. It's never a good idea for a man to hold in his emotion. It makes him crazy. Keep doing what you're doing Sasuke, you know what must be done now." The man said, walking away.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Sasuke sat with his arms crossed. Sakura reached out and grabbed his hand, Sasuke grabbed back and looked at Sakura, who smiled at him. Sasuke flinched but turned to look at Kakashi.

"Alright I think that's everyone! Except Hancock and Kakashi." Luffy said.

Hancock became nervous.

"Hey I only joined to protect someone I really cared about… that's all our history." Hancock explained.

"Well what about you Kakashi-sensei? What's your story?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi got visibly nervous.

"What me? Oh nothing." Kakashi said.

"Why are you nervous? Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not! I promise." Kakashi said.

Sanji stared at the elder ninja.

"He called you sensei. What was that about?" Sanji asked.

The entire room focused on the elder shinobi. Kakashi couldn't fight it anymore.

"Alright… I may have trained him a little, but I didn't know he'd turn out like this! And I didn't teach him anything crazy… just chakra control, changing chakra nature, and the chidori." Kakashi explained.

"THOSE ARE ALLL CRAZY THINGS!" Sakura snapped.

"Oh.. I guess they are…" Kakashi said softly.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why are you being so guilty?" Naruto asked.

"I just… I feel… like I'm to blame for how strong he is." Kakashi confessed.

"Don't be silly sensei! It looked like he knows more than just some crappy chidori and chakra tricks." Naruto said.

"I agree." Robin said.

The room looked at Robin.

"He's had to have trained with many different people in your lands to do the things he was doing and look as good as he did doing them. I can't explain his age, but I can only guess that a devil fruit is behind it. I think maybe a youth youth fruit or something down those lines." Robin said.

"Yeah, he definitely ate the gum gum fruit like Luffy, I can see a crazy guy like him with two devil fruits." Nami said.

"Well, we've discussed what we really wanted to now. We all know where we saw him and the advice he gave us. He never really said anything interesting or discussed future plans… but we'll continue tomorrow. Let's all get some-" Kakashi was interrupted by a man running into the room.

"EVERYONE EVERYONE! MARINEFORD ISLAND WAS ATTACKED EARLIER TODAY! THE ENTIRE NAVY WAS WIPED OUTAS WELL AS THE CIVILIANS IN THE TOWN BELOW! 9 million people… gone." The man said.

The entire room stared with fear.

"9 million people… dead?!" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stared with shock.

**FLASHBACK **

_"I remember it like it was just yesterday… I was a 23-year-old private stationed at Marineford, when the sirens went off… every man we had went out to the beach when Psycho's ship had been spotted. Our three admirals all waited at the entrance to the Marineford mansion. 400 men were on that beach… Psycho and that damn Cyclone got off the boat and cleared through every one of them like they were children. They painted the beach with red… then they ran straight for us…" The old man stopped, "I hurried and hid in some bushes while Psycho and Cyclone treated our admirals like rag dolls. Then they ran into the mansion…that's where they killed the 18 great navy officers…after they killed them, they left like nothing happened." The old man stopped again._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Robin stared at the panicking man in the front of the room.

**FLASHBACK **

"_My offer is still on the table. Two days. You'll know where to find me when the time comes."_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"_So… that's where he is then?"_ Robin asked herself.


	24. It's been a while, Psycho sama

**Chapter 23**

Every straw hat, and Hancock, were all terrified at the thought of Marineford, the greatest naval base in the world, being cleaned out, as well as the village that surrounded it. The shinobi were more shocked at the fact that 9 million people are dead. Sasuke was the only shinobi who was scared with the straw hats.

"_Surely not THAT Marineford… that old man in Alubarna… he said a place called Marineford was attacked 64 years ago by Psycho and Cyclone, but they just left after… 64 years later they attack again? What for?" Sasuke thought to himself. _

"9 million people…" Nami said softly as she fell to her knees.

Sanji, Zoro, and Franky all held neutral faces as they looked at the distressed man in the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO WAS CRAZY ENOUGH TO ATTACK THAT PLACE?! AND KILL ALL THOSE PEOPLE!?" Usopp screamed.

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN YOU'LL WAKE THE OTHER GUESTS!" The man yelled.

"YOU'RE YELLING TOO!" Usopp yelled back.

Luffy stared off in the distance. Naruto took notice of this and asked him about Marineford.

"Hey… Luffy? What is this Marineford place anyway?" Naruto asked.

Luffy looked down.

"A navy base…" Hancock said.

Naruto looked up at Hancock.

"A navy base?" Naruto asked.

Hancock nodded.

"The world's largest navy base at that. There was a major war there a couple years ago… Luffy's brother and Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate… died there." Hancock said.

The visiting shinobi all looked at Luffy with shock.

"But I thought Luffy's brother was Sabo! He's alive and well!" Naruto said.

"Luffy had another brother, Ms. Hancock?" Kakashi asked.

Hancock nodded, small tears forming.

"He alone was the reason the war began… "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace is what he was called. He ate the flame flame fruit and became a fire person but was captured by the navy and was to be publicly executed. Luffy and Whitebeard teamed up to go free him, but… of course that didn't happen…" Hancock explained.

Naruto looked at Luffy.

"Luffy… I'm sorry you had to go through that." Naruto walked over to Luffy and put a hand on his shoulder, Luffy still didn't move.

"Why was his rescue a failure? If you don't mind me asking. Did someone interfere?" Sasuke asked.

Hancock looked over at Sasuke.

"Well, if you count the navy officers, captains, vice-admirals, and admirals, even the fleet admiral as interfering… then yeah. They interfered big time. The admiral Akainu was the one who killed Ace." Hancock answered.

"_I see. So, __**he**__ didn't get involved then." _Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto took his hand of Luffy's shoulder.

"Let's go find this Akainu guy and kick his ass then! For Luffy's brother." Naruto said.

Hancock looked down, her hair covering her expression.

"NO!" Hancock yelled.

The pirate empress got everyone's attention.

"Akainu is a very dangerous man! Probably even more dangerous and blood thirsty than even Psycho is! He only cares about absolute justice! He'd put a kid up for death if he stole a candy bar!" Hancock yelled, "I let you fight Psycho and look what happened to you and Luffy! I don't know what kind of people you deal with where you're from, but it's an entirely different world over here. I refuse to let ANY of you go any further with this." Hancock snapped.

The straw hats, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi stared at Hancock with neutral expressions.

"It's not even about Akainu anyway! Did you forget DEATH is running around? I'm willing to bet my life on it that Psycho is behind this massacre. Do you realize how many people got killed? IN ONE DAY?" Hancock snapped again.

Naruto grunted and balled his fist.

"WHO CARES?!" Naruto yelled.

Hancock gasped.

"I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS! AKAINU, PSYCHO, CYCLONE, DEATH, OR ANYBODY! IF YOU MESS WITH MY FRIENDS… YOU'LL DIE FOR IT!" Naruto yelled, "It is a different ball game over here like you said… I don't know anything about devil fruits or how they work, but I'm willing to learn what I can and beat up whoever I have to if I want to save this world!"

Hancock's tears fell heavier.

"Did you think Psycho beating me the other day was going to make me quit? HELL NO! Psycho told us that day that our next move determined where we stood right? When we threw our punches at him we officially declared war on that damn organization! I don't know what their plan is, but 9 million people dying… THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" Naruto said.

Hancock was shocked at the young man's response. Luffy balled his fist and ran past Hancock, taking his hat back, and running out the door.

"Luffy!" Hancock yelled as she ran after him.

Naruto and the others stared in shock.

"Luffy…" Naruto said softly.

"You." Kakashi said, looking at the man who ran in.

The man nervously looked at Kakashi.

"Who did it? The Marineford massacre." Kakashi asked.

The man gulped.

"I… I… I don't know. All they said was that two masked assailants ran in and started killing people…" The man explained.

"Masked? Could it have been Psycho?" Franky asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I vaguely remember something about DEATH wanting to stay hidden for a while." Sanji added.

Robin looked towards the ground.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Robin said, walking towards the door.

Zoro watched Robin leave.

"Yeah. Me too." Zoro said.

The remaining people in the room looked on with confusion.

"What has gotten in to everybody?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find Hancock and Luffy. I want to know more about what happened during that war." Kakashi said.

"Yeah I'm going too!" Naruto added.

Kakashi nodded.

"Anyone else?" Kakashi asked.

"This is too much for my weak heart… I'm going to bed… see you all tomorrow guys." Usopp said.

"Yeah me too! This is all too scary for me!" Chopper said, following Usopp.

"Same even for me… the hairs on my skin have raised from the fear… except I don't have skin! YO HO HO HO HO HO!" Brook said.

"Is this really the time for bone jokes you jerk?!" Franky yelled, "But I'm going to hit the bar. Tomorrow is probably going to be busy so I'm gonna enjoy my night."

"That sounds like a splendid idea Franky-san." Brook said.

Franky and Brook left the room. Sanji helped Nami on to her feet and held out his arm.

"Nami-san and I are going to see if we can find a bite to eat." Sanji said, getting ready to leave.

Sanji and Nami then left the room. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke… what do you want to do?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura.

"I need to go clear my head. If you want to come with, you can." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded, threw on a coat, and followed Sasuke out the door.

"_Since when did Sasuke start letting Sakura tag along?" _Naruto asked.

Kakashi, the man, and Naruto were the only ones in the room now.

"Well I guess it's just us Naruto. Come on let's get going." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded.

**ON A MOUNTAIN IN SAKURA KINGDOM**

Luffy had ran for a while, but finally stopped at the top of a mountain. Hancock still followed.

"Luffy! Luffy!" Hancock yelled out.

Luffy looked down at Hancock, annoyed.

"Stop following me! I want to be alone!" Luffy yelled down to her, as he continued to run.

"Damn it Luffy just stop and listen to me!" Hancock said, chasing him more.

Luffy tried to keep running but slipped going up hill and fell back down the mountain. Hancock saw Luffy suddenly fall and roll towards her, but he was rolling to fast to do anything and she got hit. Luffy and Hancock rolled down the mountain together until they finally slowed down, Hancock was on top of Luffy.

"Finally… I stopped you!" Hancock yelled.

Luffy grunted and strained.

"GET OFF ME!" Luffy yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hancock yelled.

Luffy's eyes widened.

"I'M HOLDING YOU HERE UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN!" Hancock yelled, "You ran out the room because of Ace didn't you? Because you remembered his death?"

Luffy grunted.

"Yeah so what if I did? That was my brother and I miss him!" Luffy yelled.

"And that's how we would all feel about you! How I would feel about you if you died!" Hancock barked, "You've got great new friends now who want to help you Luffy! You weren't running to get closure… you were about to go fight weren't you?" Hancock asked.

Luffy stopped looking at Hancock.

"WEREN'T YOU!?" Hancock screamed so loud her voice cracked.

Luffy tried to stop looking at Hancock, but drops of water on his face made him turn and look up at her.

"Luffy… please… I love you so much… I don't want to ever have to say goodbye to you…" Hancock said, tears falling.

**MARINEFORD**

Psycho stood up and holstered his sword. As he walked down his throne he kicked a body out of the way.

"Use the transponder snail to start moving a bunch of our men here. This is our island now, we need it to be cleaned and remodeled." Psycho ordered.

Cyclone closed his book and stood up.

"Consider it done. With our speed we could do it much faster though." Cyclone suggested.

"If you want to do it alone then by all means go ahead. I have a meeting I have to make." Psycho said.

Cyclone looked at Psycho.

"A meeting with who?" Cyclone asked.

Psycho paused for a moment.

"Kataka." Psycho said as he left.

**SAKURA KINGDOM HARBOR**

Robin stood at the harbor of the Sakura Kingdom carnival that was now closed. The beautiful, colorful lights that shined were now off and the harbor was lit only by a street light.

**FLASHBACK **

"_You're still into world history and archeology correct?" Psycho asked._

_Robin nodded her head slowly._

_"Good. You see there's a library that I was intending on visiting again for the first time in a while and I'd love for you to go with me. There's plenty of knowledge for you to dig into, stuff you've never even heard of before." Psycho explained._

_Robin's eyes widened at the mention of such a place._

_"Re… re… really?" Robin asked._

_"Oh, of course. I really think you'll enjoy it. I'm going to be leaving in two days. You'll have the rest of today and all day tomorrow to make up your mind." Psycho said, heading back to his seat. He walked right by Naruto and Luffy in the process._

_"Just let me know what you want to do. You'll know where to find me when the time comes." Psycho said, sitting back down._

_"Robin!" Psycho yelled out._

_Robin stopped and got shivered._

_"My offer is still on the table. Remember, two days." Psycho said._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"_How many days has it been since then? It's technically the day I have to come up with an answer… but… It's about to get serious soon, and I don't want any recklessness messing up my chances of seeing this library." _Robin thought to herself, _"Plus… he's at Marineford now. I'm not even past Alabasta… how could I possibly get from here to Marineford in only a day?" _

Robin stayed in deep thought until footsteps behind her stopped them.

"What are you thinking about?" Zoro asked.

Robin looked at the swordsman and smiled.

"Oh nothing, just… thinking, about all this." Robin said.

"All what?" Zoro asked.

"DEATH and just everything really, it's been so crazy, we still have to beat Arlong and Kuro just to get to Cyclone then we have to beat him to get to Psycho… I don't know how we'll pull it off." Robin confessed.

Zoro smiled.

"Doubting the straw hat pirates aye?"

Robin smiled.

"Never. I know what we're capable of. And we have these new guys here to help us, they're incredibly strong too. It gives me a lot of hope." Robin smiled.

Zoro smiled back, then became serious.

"Don't even think about it."

Robin's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. This harbor, that boat, I know what you're planning, and I'm not letting you see through to it." Zoro said.

Robin grit her teeth.

"This library holds information that nobody other than he has seen before! As an archeologist and scholar, I have to go!" Robin yelled.

"You don't _have_ to do anything. What if it's a trap? And we have to come save you like last time?" Zoro said.

Robin stepped back.

"You say that like you had a problem with it…"

"No I'm not saying that! I'm saying you're going to put yourself in a situation like that again." Zoro explained.

"I won't! You see how he talks to me versus the way he talks to all of you? It's different with me. He even kept me safe all the way until I started working for Crocodile. Why would he betray me now?" Robin asked.

"Because you're friends with the team who declared war on his organization! That's why!" Zoro yelled.

Robin bit her bottom lip.

"No… it's different… I know it is. How he talks to me, it feels deeper than just being good friends with me." Robin said.

"We've already established that guy isn't as young as he makes himself out to be. What kind of creep is good friends with an 8 year old?" Zoro said, "Stop thinking about your rocks and books for a moment and use your head!"

Robin's expression was hidden behind pitch black.

"Rocks and books? That may be what they are to you, but to me they're everything! I was raised on an island of scholars who only wanted to learn everything they could about the world! If he can take me to a place to learn things nobody in this part of the world have ever learned before then of course I'm going to be curious!" Robin yelled.

Zoro became agitated.

"I swear it's so annoying to be involved with you! Always doing your own thing, nobody ever knows what the hell you're thinking, you try to sacrifice yourself and almost get killed, and now you want to go to a guy who just EMBARRASED us the other day! I won't allow it!" Zoro snapped, grabbing his sword.

Robin became angry herself.

"I'm a grown woman! I don't care what you'll allow and won't allow! I'm going with him to this library and there's nothing you can say to stop me." Robin said, walking towards the small boat.

Zoro stared down.

"If you step in that boat. You're no longer a straw hat." Zoro said softly.

Robin's head shot up and tears formed. She clenched her fists and bit her bottom lip.

"We can't have someone like you that wants to keep leaving and doing what she wants to do, disrespecting this group and what we stand for. Nobody would agree with what you're doing, and you know it. Hmph, right when… I thought things were going okay, you're trying to pull this stunt. Sometimes I feel like I chose the wrong person to-."

**SLAP!**

Zoro was smacked hard by Robin, who had his legs and arms bound with her sprouted arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"SOMEONE LIKE ME?! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Robin yelled, "You've never trusted me from day one I get it! But why would you… in Yuba… and here…. when we…"

Tears fell from Robin's eyes heavily.

"It's true I've grown to have feelings for you alright!" Zoro spat, "But what the hell good will they do when we're at war with a freak organization like DEATH? I haven't had feelings like this for anyone else… I don't even know why I feel for you like I do, but I do."

Robin looked down.

"Zoro… do you, love me? Because… I love you." Robin asked.

Zoro's eyes shot open. Robin used her hands to try and keep her tears in, but they fell through her fingers.

"Do you love me Zoro?... Is that why you're so weird around me? Please don't tell me these feelings are one sided. I've gone through so much stress and pain trying to figure this out… and what the musician said doesn't make it any easier." Robin explained.

**FLASHBACK **

_"Yo ho ho ho ho. Robin-chan, Zoro told you how he felt that night." Brook laughed._

_Robin stared at Brook._

_"You didn't notice? Almost kissing you, stopping abruptly, both are signs that he feels almost or equally the same." Brook said._

_Robin became agitated._

_"Then why leave? Why couldn't he just tell me how he felt and maybe I wouldn't feel so weak!" Robin yelled._

_"Robin-chan, please sit, I can't answer for why exactly Zoro jumped off that roof and left you alone, but what I can tell you, is that he is hiding something. You'll have to abstract that information from him though, if you really want it." Brook said._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Tell me… right now! Tell me right now that you love me if you do. And I won't go anywhere." Robin said, tears falling with no resistance now.

Zoro struggled and pained for a moment, staring into Robin's eyes.

"I… I…" Zoro started.

Robin's eyes widened a little.

"I can't do it…" Zoro gave up.

Robin's eyes filled with back up tears and she turned and got into her boat. Zoro, still locked up, tried to yell.

"ROBIN! Gahh gahh, ROBIN!" Zoro tried, but Robin had disappeared into the dark.

**MISTY AND DARK ISLAND**

Psycho landed on an island full of mist. It was a ruined city, with destroyed buildings. Burned, looted, and even collapsed. He walked through the ruins looking for a certain entrance. He heard that he stepped on something and looked down. A wanted poster.

**WANTED: ONLY DEAD, KATAKA "THE CRYPT KEEPER" REWARD: B 1,500,000,000.**

Psycho smiled at the paper and crumbled it up. As Psycho continued to walk through the mist, zombies of pirates, navy, and civilians started to show up. They all looked at Psycho and let him pass. Eventually he came to a large cave entrance. He read the sign posted out front.

**WARNING: DO NOT ENTER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE. Marine.**

Psycho again smiled at it and walked into the cave. As he got farther it got hotter and darker. Weird, sticky, and slime like black material started becoming present all around him and he could smell sea water, the cave running directly beneath the sea. He walked a little farther until he came to an opening with another giant entrance, this time it was pitch black. Psycho stared at it and held up his hand, a chidori formed, giving him light. As he walked deep into the darkness he could hear a female child singing.

"_Kataka the crypt keeper, the civilians couldn't bear the risk to keep her, so they threw her into the devil's arms so that he could keep her." The child's voice sang. _

Psycho looked up and a large bug ran across the ceiling. It was cold, damp, and it smelled like the tar. The ground was solid, yet squishy. The walls and ceiling were sticky to the point where nothing that landed in it was getting out. Psycho shook his head and continued walking. The voice still humming.

"_Kataka the crypt keeper, the civilians couldn't bear the risk to keep her, so they threw her into the devil's arms so that he could keep her." The child's voice giggled at the end. _

Psycho finally came to a dead end. He brightened his chidori and looked around the room. A giant throne made of bones sat in the center with glass lid coffins behind it. The massive collection was arranged in a curved square 1,000x1,000. Each coffin had one body in it, mummified without bandages. Psycho admired the collection.

"_I had forgotten how many people she had in her collection… it's been a while." _Psycho said to himself.

Before Psycho could speak again, the child sang.

"_Kataka the crypt keeper, the civilians couldn't bear the risk to keep her, so they threw her into the devil's arms so that he could keep her." The child giggled again. _

Psycho sighed.

"If I hear that verse one more time I'll lose it." Psycho said.

The room around him rumbled, but he didn't move an inch.

"_I'm so sorry. It's just my favorite song." The little girl's voice said. _

"Sing it on your own time. I'm here to talk business. Come out and stop wasting my time." Psycho ordered.

A wall on the left side of the room came down and somehow the darkness in that room was darker than the one Psycho would be in if his chidori didn't light up the room a little. Psycho stared at the opening. Moments later, he heard the giggles of a little girl. A giant bone arm grabbed the side of the wall and the other, scythe in hand, grabbed the other wall. The figure poked it's head out and its face was completely covered by hair. The monster was at least 25ft tall and as it came out of the room, it was shown to have a hunch and wore a large black robe. The monster's feet couldn't be seen as it just glided across the room. Psycho watched the beast as it went over and sat in its chair. The beast set the scythe against the wall and leaned towards Psycho, pulled it's hair back to reveal a black and white porcelain doll mask and spoke in a little girl's voice.

"_It truly has been a while… Psycho-sama." _Kataka said soflty, with a playful giggle following.


	25. We've got unfinished business!

**Chapter 24**

Kataka let her hair cover her face again as she sat her back against her giant stone chair. She chuckled.

"_It's been so long since you last visited, Psycho-sama. What brings you all the way out here?" _Kataka asked.

"It's actually not that far of a journey to get here anymore. Cyclone and I took control of Marineford, it's our base of operations now." Psycho explained.

Kataka giggled.

"_Oh yes… I did hear one of my children talking about that. How did it feel? Was it better than last time?" _Kataka asked.

Psycho smiled.

"It felt much better this time to just wipe the place clean. Those rotten navy officers don't deserve to breathe the air of the new world I have in mind." Psycho said.

Kataka giggled.

"_Glad to see your goals haven't changed, Psycho-sama… it's been a very long time since we first met, you're the only one I trust to get the job done." _Kataka said happily.

"Of course, my goals haven't changed. If anything, … I've tried even harder to see through to them ever since… _she_ died." Psycho clenched his fist at the word "she."

Kataka leaned forward.

"But that's exactly what I came to talk to you about." Psycho said.

Kataka leaned forward a little.

"Do you still… have _them_?" Psycho asked softly.

Kataka reached over and grabbed her scythe.

"_It will only take a moment to check." _Kataka said softly.

Kataka tapped her scythe butt on the ground and three glass coffins came up from the ground. Psycho watched carefully as the glass coffins finally stopped rising. The doors on the coffins stayed shut, as the coffins were glass, he could see through them. Three bodies that were kept in decent condition were inside the coffins. The bodies had cracks on them in different areas but were taken care of far better than the other people in Kataka's collection.

"_Here they are. As promised I took good care of them… my abilities can also keep bodies carefully preserved no matter how long they've died. __**He **__is a good example of that. The very first person you ever brought to me." _Kataka explained.

Psycho stared at the bodies, closed his eyes tightly to fight back his emotions, and opened them again, back to his calm demeanor.

"Open them." Psycho said.

Kataka looked down towards the coffins.

"_As you wish, Psycho-sama." _Kataka said, tapping her scythe butt on the ground once more.

The glass coffin doors hit the ground with a thud. Psycho walked over to the preserved bodies in the coffins. One man and two women rest in their respective coffins. Psycho looked down and began to shake, he put his hand on his face.

Kataka stared at Psycho through her hair covered face.

"_Even after all this time… it pains you to see them like this… doesn't it?" _Kataka asked softly.

Tears fell down Psycho's face and through his glove covered hands heavily. He clenched his teeth together as hard as he could but couldn't hide his sorrow.

"_You have to remember, that this is for the good of the world… once you're done with your job I already promised you could have them back so they can rest in peace." _Kataka reassured.

Psycho breathed in and out to calm himself. Once he was calm he looked back up at Kataka.

"I know. It's for the good of the world. I should be used to this." Psycho said, walking up to the boy's body.

Psycho ran his hands through the boy's white hair. He stopped and spoke while his hand was still on the boy's head.

"I'm taking them with me." Psycho said.

Kataka sat up.

"Kuro and Arlong have Arlong park 2.0 covered. I need three more generals to guard Marine- no, Heiwanoto Island. These three will work perfectly." Psycho said.

"_Heiwanoto? "The Tower of Peace" Island?" _Kataka asked, then giggled, _"You've always been great with names Psycho-sama…" _

Psycho looked to the side, then back up at Kataka.

"So, we have a deal then?" Psycho asked.

Kataka leaned back in her chair. She laughed her childish laugh until it grew to sound almost demonic.

"_Give me that man who followed you here and they're all yours…" _Kataka said, back in her child voice.

Psycho looked back and saw Sabo running into the darkness.

"_Shit! How long did she know?! I need to get out of here now! It's just a straight run right? I should be able to escape!" _Sabo thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could.

A sound of something stretching caught his ear. When Sabo looked back, Psycho's glove covered arm stretched out to grab him. Psycho pulled Sabo back into the room with Kataka.

"You?" Psycho asked, "I told you all that snooping around would get you killed." Psycho said.

Sabo looked up and smiled.

"I ain't dead yet!" Sabo said.

"_Yet." _A voice said.

Sabo looked up at Kataka, who was staring down at him with her hair covered face. She reached into her hair and when she pulled it out, her mask was in her grasp. She pulled her hair back and showed Sabo her face. Sabo tried to close his eyes but Psycho grabbed Sabo from behind and choked him with his left arm and used his right hand to force Sabo's eyes open. When Sabo got a look at her face, he gasped with fear.

"What the hell are you?!" Sabo asked.

Kataka slowly rose from her chair and lunged at Sabo.

**MARINEFORD**

Cyclone and DEATH members were cleaning up the island for Psycho's return.

"Everything has to be spotless. I want every single body out of this building and off this island. Buildings need to be repaired or replaced, along with anything damaged in this tower!" Cyclone ordered.

"YES SIR! Cyclone-san!" DEATH members yelled in unison.

Cyclone looked around.

"_Maybe even throw a coat of paint here and there… and erase that word "navy" off the front of the fortress." _Cyclone thought to himself.

Footsteps sounded in the throne room, getting Cyclone's attention.

"Hm? Psycho are you back already?" Cyclone asked.

A square nosed man dressed in a backwards black hat, black hoodless jacket, black pants and shoes stepped towards Cyclone.

"My my. What have we here? Is this the legendary Cyclone I'm looking at?" The man asked.

Cyclone smiled.

"You do understand it's rude to walk in and talk to someone without introducing yourself right? CP9 Kaku." Cyclone said.

Kaku was taken a little by surprise.

"So. You know me already?" Kaku asked.

"How could I not?" Cyclone asked, sitting on the steps leading to the throne, "Cipher Pol. 9… an assassination group for the World Government. Your no small fry, well to the average man." Cyclone said.

Kaku laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from you!" Kaku said.

Cyclone stared at the man.

"Come here to capture me? Psycho? Or report the casualties to your government bosses? Haha HA HA HA HA! No need for that. I can tell you right now that there's not one navy officer or family member of said navy officer alive on this island. 9 million is the confirmed kill count." Cyclone explained.

Kaku crossed his arms and smiled.

"Well I was definitely here for an evaluation. But not on behalf of the World Government." Kaku said.

Cyclone looked up at Kaku from across the room.

"I came here on behalf of myself. To see if DEATH's notorious leaders were really the big cheese they make themselves out to be." Kaku said with a smile.

Cyclone stared at the man and smiled sinisterly.

"You know a lot of people don't believe what happened here at Marineford, just like all those years ago. Tore "Psycho" Uchiha and "Shogun" Cyclone. Worth 400,000,000 Beri a piece before the massacre and a staggering 5,000,000,000 Beri after." Kaku said.

Cyclone was impressed.

"You've made your point young man. You know a lot about DEATH huh? You found out that we were behind both massacres here at Marineford Island and that Psycho and I were the leaders from the get-go, we could've just been lackies." Cyclone said.

"AH ha ha ha ha! If you two did all this and were just lackies then I'd hate to see who the real leader is!" Kaku said.

Cyclone chuckled.

"You have a point. Enough of the talk though since we're busy cleaning this place up before Psycho gets back. What do you even want?" Cyclone asked.

Kaku looked down, arms still crossed, and looked back up at Cyclone with a dark smile.

"I want to join your organization. I'm ready to be tested however you see fit!" Kaku said confidently.

**SAKURA KINGDOM VILLAGE**

Sanji and Nami had just gotten done getting something to eat and were walking through the carnival village of Sakura Kingdom. Sanji held Nami close as they walked.

"_I can't believe this. I'm really walking with Nami-san like this! I never thought in a million years she'd grow to like a perv like me- ehh a gentleman who cares for the ladies!" _Sanji thought to himself.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami asked, looking up at him.

Sanji's thoughts were interrupted.

"Oh- yes? Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

Nami looked straight again.

"Luffy… is he going to be okay?" Nami asked.

Sanji kept looking forward.

"Yeah. He'll be fine. With this Psycho guy taking over the same place Ace died, it's only natural for Luffy to react this way." Sanji explained, "But there's one thing he didn't account for."

Nami looked up.

"What's that?"

Sanji looked down at her and smiled.

"We weren't there to help last time, but this time… we'll be with him every step of the way!"

Nami smiled and snuggled against Sanji closer.

"_NAMI-SANNNNNN!" _Sanji screamed to himself.

Sanji separated from Nami and stood in front of her.

"Thinking of it Nami-san… there's something I want to give you." Sanji said.

Nami stared with confusion. Sanji pulled out a small golden ball and smiled.

"What is that? It's just a piece of gold. Unless… that piece of gold is worth millions of Beri?!" Nami smiled with Beri symbol eyes.

Sanji groaned.

"No no Nami-san! Here push both ends of it." Sanji said.

Nami grabbed the golden ball and pressed both ends. It expanded into a giant staff.

"I can barley carry this! Where'd you get this Sanji-kun?" Nami asked.

"I found it in the wreckage of that DEATH boat the old man ninja destroyed. I think it was that thunder god guy's staff." Sanji explained.

Nami smiled, blushed, and ran to hug Sanji.

"Thank you so much, Sanji-kun." Nami said.

"It's no problem. Nami-chan." Sanji said.

Nami stopped hugging and stared into Sanji's eyes lovingly and moved in to kiss him. Sanji blushed and moved his head in to kiss Nami back. The two shared a loving kiss in the middle of the village, pulling each other in closer.

**SAKURA KINGDOM MOUNTAIN BASE**

Luffy continued to stare at the crying Hancock.

"Luffy... do you see where I'm coming from? It's the summit war all over again… I don't want what happened to Ace to happen to you.." Hancock explained through tears.

Luffy clenched his teeth and muscled Hancock off the top of him.

"Why…. Why do you care so much about me!" Luffy yelled.

Hancock stared with shock.

"Because we're friends!" Hancock yelled back.

This time Luffy straightened up.

"Isn't that what you always say, Luffy?" Hancock asked softly.

"Fr… friends?" Luffy asked, "But you said you loved me."

Hancock looked down.

"I do. And I always will I don't care what you say! But if you want to just be friends then I'm not going to fight that… just please listen to me for once with this!" Hancock pleaded, "If you go to Marineford now, especially with no help, you'll be ripped to shreds! I've seen what Cyclone and Psycho do to people!" Hancock explained.

Luffy pulled down his straw hat.

"I'm not telling you not to go… but at least bring us! You don't have to carry Ace's death on your shoulders anymore… you have a new brother now!" Hancock yelled.

Luffy shot up and looked at Hancock.

**FLASHBACK **

_"Welcome to the Straw-Hat pirate crew!" Luffy said smiling with closed eyes._

_Naruto slapped Luffy's hand hard and they shook, officially friends._

_"Where is he going to be Kakashi-sensei? All you need are Luffy and I and we can beat anybody up!" Naruto said._

_"You attack Luffy and you're attacking me." Naruto said._

_"How….. can….. we call ourselves…. Allies….If we're not willing to fight together regardless… of how long we've known…. Each other." Naruto said._

"_With shaking hands, we're more than friends now, Luffy. We're brothers." Naruto said. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Luffy continued to stare at Hancock.

"Do you understand? You didn't meet that man by accident. Those are all great people you've stumbled upon! They're here to help you! Along with me and your crew! Please! Don't fight alone anymore!" Hancock begged.

Footsteps stopped the exchange. Hancock looked up and Luffy looked back. Naruto and Kakashi stood, having watched the whole scene take place, Naruto walked over to Luffy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I've lost people close to me to, Luffy." Naruto started, "My mom, dad, sensei… those are just three. I understand you lost your brother… trust me I know the pain. But being angry and fighting alone won't help you. If it's me dying you're worried about… then…" Naruto stopped and Luffy turned to face him. Naruto smiled his famous smile.

"I'm not gonna die until I feel like it!" Naruto said, thumbs up.

Luffy ran forward and hugged Naruto, who hugged back. Kakashi walked over to help Hancock to her feet. Hancock stared at the two men and tears formed.

"Luffy…" Hancock said, hand over her mouth.

As Luffy and Naruto embraced, Luffy let everything out for the first time since Ace's death two years ago.

**ALABASTA PORT**

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone? I can have soldiers travel with you! I mean it is night and everything." Vivi asked.

"No no! It's okay, I'll be fine. Thank you very much." A woman said with a soft smile.

"Last I remember they went to the Drum Kingdom to take care of their sick friend. He's probably better by now, but that's a good place to start for a lead!" Vivi instructed.

"Thank you very much again princess." The woman said softly.

Vivi waived as the woman's guide boat sailed off into the night. The woman looked up at the starry sky and smiled.

"Please be safe… Naruto-kun." The woman said softly.

**MARINEFORD**

Cyclone stared at the square nosed man with a smile.

"Ready to be tested however you say?" Cyclone asked.

Kaku smiled.

"I've spent the past two years training my body to the peak physical conditions! I also studied your techniques to give me an edge." Kaku explained.

Cyclone laughed.

"I've got a bunch of tricks up my sleeve I'm positive you don't know about. But, because I'm bored, I'll humor you." Cyclone said.

Kaku continued to smile.

"If you can last fifteen minutes with me in a fight to the death, you can join. Deal?" Cyclone said.

Kaku laughed this time.

"I'm insulted you want to take it easy on me Cyclone-san! How about we make it an hour? If I die before the hour is up the I lose!" Kaku said.

"OBVIOUSLY!" Cyclone yelled, "But… very well." Cyclone smiled and grabbed his sword.

**KATAKA'S LAIR**

Psycho rolled up three scrolls and placed them on his belt. The now empty glass coffins slid back into the ground, ready for the next souls to occupy them.

"Well I guess I'll be on my way." Psycho said.

Kataka sat in her seat.

"_Be safe, Psycho-sama." _Kataka said with a giggle.

Psycho looked back.

"I will be." Psycho said, "Keep a good eye on Kataka for me, Sabo."

Psycho chuckled as he walked out of the lair.

Kataka, now alone again, stood up and turned to look at her collection wall. Sabo lay inside the glass coffin on the wall with his eyes closed.

"_Now you're mine forever… I hope you're not afraid of the dark! Heh heh heh!" _Kataka said as she left the room.

Sabo laid in the glass coffin until he poofed away, a log replacing him.

**ARLONG PARK 2.0 **

Arlong and Kuro sat in their respective seats and looked over towards Eneru's seat.

"Eneru's been gone a long time…" Arlong said.

"He died." Kuro said bluntly.

Arlong's eyes widened.

"Even with the training we received from Psycho and Cyclone?! Those punks still beat him?!" Arlong said angrily.

"It appears to be that way. Eneru was just a punk anyway. He didn't understand the training we went through. I almost bet he got carried away with those devil fruit abilities of his." Kuro said.

Arlong laughed.

"AHHH HA HA HA HA HA! You may just be right! I never understood devil fruit users anyway… are those powers really that important?" Arlong asked with a questioning face.

Kuro sat back.

"To some. Yes. They can't fight without it. They _become_ the devil fruit, using it to get them out of sticky situations instead of just using their brain." Kuro explained.

"I'm surprised a smart man like you haven't eaten one. Your brains _and_ a devil fruit? Surely you'd be unbeatable!" Arlong said.

Kuro pushed up his glasses.

"I don't need to. My brains are enough. And with this monster training I've received… they won't do to me what they did to that idiot." Kuro spat.

Arlong sat back and looked up towards the sky until a noise captured his and Kuro's attention.

"HEY! YOU BITCH! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" A DEATH member yelled.

Nico Robin ran into Arlong Park panting and sweating. Arlong smiled and Kuro stared at her out the corners of his eyes.

"What brings you here? Nico Robin." Arlong asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kuro said.

Arlong looked at Kuro.

"You're here about Psycho's offer aren't you? He's not here." Kuro said.

"I… I know! He's at Marineford, but that's halfway down the Grand Line! I can't make it in a day… I was hoping one of you could give me a lift." Robin explained.

"AHHHHHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA! You've got a lot of guts asking us for help!" Arlong screeched.

Robin stared at Arlong angrily.

"So you won't help me? Psycho told me to come get him when I had an answer! What am I supposed to do?" Robin asked.

"AHHHH HA HA HA! Looks like you're out of luck woman! Maybe next time you'll think twice before you atta-."

"Let's go." Kuro said, now behind Robin.

Robin gasped.

"_He's… so fast! I looked at him and Arlong the whole time, when did he get up?" _Robin asked herself.

"NOW!" Kuro yelled.

Robin flinched and turned around.

"Oi. Kuro. What are you helping her for? She helped fight with the others!" Arlong said.

"This woman is precious cargo to Psycho you buffoon. Did you forget what he said after she left?" Kuro asked.

Arlong stared at Kuro.

**FLASHBACK **

"_Nico Robin __**will**__ be back. And when she does come back, if I'm not here, help her get to me. She's precious to me." Psycho ordered._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I'm… precious cargo?" Robin asked.

Kuro looked back with annoyance.

"Maybe he just said that so we wouldn't hurt you. Now, get moving before I change my mind." Kuro said.

Robin tensed up and followed Kuro.

**MARIE JOIS**

A tall man in a red suit and navy jacket and a cigar slammed a WANTED poster and newspaper down on the table.

"MARINEFORD ATTACKED AGAIN? 9 MILLION PEOPLE?! IF THIS MAN IS TRULY THE ONE RESPONSIBLE THEN I'LL BE THE ONE TO KILL HIM. HE'LL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID ALL THOSE YEARS AGO AS WELL! I'M INITIATING A BUSTER CALL ON MARINEFORD ISLAND! ANY WAR SHIPS AND VICE ADMIRALS STILL ALIVE ON THE SEAS ARE TO GO THERE AND ONCE AND BLOW THAT ISLAND TO HELL!" The fleet admiral said.

The soldier in the room saluted.

"Yes! Fleet Admiral Akainu!" The soldier said as he left.

"And I'll be joining them… Psycho Uchiha… we've got unfinished business!" Akainu said, slamming his fist on Psycho's WANTED poster and melting it.

**DARK UNFAMILIAR WATERS**

"Ze ha ha ha. 9 million people killed in four hours? Marineford Island taken over? Suspected to be the same man who attacked 64 years ago? Looks like we've got a big fight on our hands! I'll capture this "Psycho" Uchiha and turn him in to the government and cement myself as the strongest pirate to ever live! Ze ha ha HA HA HA HA!" Teach laughed merrily.


	26. Have you ever been kicked at light speed

**Chapter 25**

After Naruto and Luffy finished hugging it out, Naruto walked Luffy back to the hotel. Hancock and Kakashi stayed behind a little. Kakashi looked at Hancock who was visibly distressed.

"Hey, Ms. Hancock?" Kakashi asked.

Hancock looked at Kakashi.

"Yes?"

"You've tried to convince Luffy not to fight Psycho several times now, stating, "you've seen what they can do to people." Kakashi paused, "What _can_ he do to people? What kind of moves are we up against?"

Hancock fixed her face to be more serious. If she was going to be apart of their team, she needed to help in anyway possible. Telling Kakashi everything she's seen as a member of DEATH would be a great start.

"Okay. I'll tell you what I know about him and his organization, but let's wait until we get back to the hotel." Hancock said.

Kakashi nodded and the two walked into the village.

**MARINEFORD**

The throne room that Psycho resided in was battered from sword slashes and burned from small explosions from energy beams. An intense fight had been going on there.

"Shave!" Kaku said, disappearing as a slash came towards him.

Cyclone's sword slash missed by a mile and crashed into the ceiling up top. Kaku appeared behind Cyclone and tried to kick him but Cyclone ducked and a slash missed Cyclone as well launching towards the end of the room where DEATH members watched.

"Hey look out!"

"It's coming right for us!"

The DEATH members moved out the way and the wall was cut completely in half. Kaku landed and attempted to sweep Cyclone but Cyclone jumped and threw a spinning kick at Kaku who grabbed Cyclone's leg and threw an attack.

"Finger pistol!" Kaku attempted to pierce Cyclone with his finger, but Cyclone caught it and landed, Kaku stood to his feet.

"Ha ha ha this is fun Cyclone-san!" Kaku said happily.

"_It's been 15 minutes… but of course he says he wants to go an hour. With the way this is going, he just might make it." _Cyclone thought to himself.

"But I'm done playing around." Kaku said seriously.

Cyclone stared at Kaku, still holding his finger, as Kaku started to transform. Cyclone wasn't surprised by the man slowly transforming into a beast, eventually the hand Cyclone held turned into a hoof and forced Cyclone's hand open. Kaku stood tall, looking down on Cyclone in his giraffe-human hybrid form. Kaku smiled for a second and then got serious and bent down. Cyclone's face showed small surprise.

"Sorry for looking down on you! Cyclone-san!" Kaku said, on his knee.

"FOOL THIS IS A FIGHT!" Cyclone yelled with an angry face.

DEATH members watched with confusion.

"A devil fruit user?"

"Is he serious? He's joking around with Shogun-sama!"

"He turned into a giraffe! Ha ha ha!"

"Fool! Giraffes have wild power that shouldn't be underestimated! But, Yes! It is a fight, Cyclone-san!" Kaku said, grabbing his two swords.

Cyclone smiled and charged Kaku. The impact of the blades crashing shook the entire palace.

"This guy is tough!"

"What is he?"

"You certainly have gotten stronger, CP9 Kaku." Cyclone said with a small smile.

"Oh I didn't tell you? I'm not a member of CP9 anymore! After our defeat in Enies Loby I was let go. From the outside looking in, I watched over the horrors the World Government are responsible for and have vowed since then to destroy any government official or anyone who works for them!" Kaku explained, still in a stand still with Cyclone.

Cyclone ducked his head a little and smiled more.

"I like you kid." Cyclone said, Kaku showed surprise, "However, you still have 30 more minutes!"

Cyclone pushed Kaku's blades towards the ground and jumped to throw a punch at Kaku who brought his head back and launched his giant square nose at Cyclone. The two clashed again shook the building once more.

**KURO'S BOAT**

Robin sat on the deck in a chair reading a book, while DEATH members under Kuro's watch fished, sang, drank, ate, and cleaned. Two men also watched over Robin with a watchful eye.

"Don't think about doing nothing to the boss while you're on this boat." One of the guards said.

"Yeah! You attack him and you ain't surviving." Guard two said.

Robin looked up at them.

"I wouldn't dream of attacking your captain." Robin said with a smile.

The men both winced.

"She's mocking us!" Guard two said.

"How dare you!" Guard one said.

"She's not mocking you. Fools." A deep voice said.

The men looked over and Kuro was walking towards them.

"She meant what she said. She's not attacking anyone on this ship." Kuro said.

"Y…yes Captain!" Guard one said.

Kuro looked down at Robin.

"No. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize going to this lilbrary." Kuro said, with a small smile.

Robin flinched.

"Anyway, we're almost there. So get ready to get off my boat. One of my men will take you to where Psycho's head room is and then he can decide what he wants to do with you from there." Kuro explained.

"We're almost there? Really? How long have we been on the sea?" Robin asked.

"About 30 minutes." Kuro answered.

"Arlong Park 2.0 is basically by the beginning of the Grand Line… how did we get this far so fast?" Robin asked.

Kuro pointed up at the sails.

"Two giant breath dials are attached to the mast and blow a constant "wind" at the sails to give us maximum speed in the water. No one can catch us, and no one can run from us." Kuro said.

"But I thought dials were only native to Skypiea?" Robin asked.

"Cyclone-san brought back every dial the locals used in Skypiea and studied how they worked, he then used what he learned to make his own dials." Kuro explained.

Robin was surprised.

"How smart?…" Robin asked softly.

Kuro chuckled.

"Cyclone-san may seem like a brute, but he's the smartest guy in DEATH right now, with Psycho-san right under him. Those two are unlike anything I've ever seen." Kuro said.

Robin continued to look at Kuro with surprise from behind.

**IN THE SKY **

Psycho flew through the sky, his purple aura surrounding him. As he flew he was in deep thought.

**FLASHBACK **

_"Even after all this time… it pains you to see them like this… doesn't it?" Kataka asked softly._

_Tears fell down Psycho's face and through his glove covered hands heavily. He clenched his teeth together as hard as he could but couldn't hide his sorrow._

_"You have to remember, that this is for the good of the world… once you're done with your job I already promised you could have them back so they can rest in peace." Kataka reassured._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"_Why did I break down like that? Yeah it hurt to see them like that… but…" _Psycho stopped thinking and continued to zoom through the sky.

"_This is for the good of the world… even though it hurts I have to pull through. Phase one should be complete, as soon as I get back to Marineford it'll be time to initiate phase two…" Psycho stopped thinking, closed his eyes, and opened them again, "Phase two my plan for DEATH to control every inch of this world and rule as it's supreme leader!" Psycho yelled to himself as he zipped through the sky. _

**SAKURA KINGDOM**

In Kakashi's room Hancock and Kakashi sat around the same lantern that was set up earlier for when the group told stories about their past.

"Ready when you are, Hancock-san." Kakashi said.

Hancock inhaled and exhaled until she spoke.

"Psycho… he attacked my ship with my women warriors on it and completely laid waste to everyone on it…" Hancock said.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"He killed a ship of females?" Kakashi asked.

Hancock nodded.

"Yes. Afterwards he asked me to join and of course, I told him no. Afterwards a group of WANTED posters dropped from the sky and Luffy's was one of them." Hancock said.

Kakashi continued to look at Hancock with a straight face.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Psycho needs to pay for what he did to my crew, to me, and to someone very important to me." Hancock said._

_"Hey I only joined to protect someone I really cared about… that's all our history." Hancock explained._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"So that's the important person you wanted to protect?" Kakashi asked.

Hancock nodded again.

"Kakashi… I really love Luffy. Seriously. When I first started to have feelings for him two years ago I never thought it would come to this. Where I'd want to protect him, want to give my life for him…" Hancock explained further.

Kakashi continued to look at Hancock with his straight expression.

"I see now." Kakashi said.

Hancock continued to explain.

"Anyway, during my time with him he wanted me to take over islands for the most part. Nothing I wasn't used to, since as a pirate I was used to doing stuff along those lines." Hancock said.

"Has he ever been in any huge fights where he needed to go all out?" Kakashi asked.

Hancock started to shake.

"Do you know what a celestial dragon is?" Hancock asked, looking down, her eyes closed tight.

Kakashi gasped.

"Never heard of one… I'm assuming it's a legendary animal?" Kakashi asked.

"Contrary to the name, they have nothing to do with dragons." Hancock said, "They're a high social group. Direct decedents of the people who created the World Government who rule over 170 countries around the world. They look down on everyone who aren't one of them and wear bubbles over their heads so they don't even breathe the same air as us "normies" they call us." Hancock explained.

Kakashi grew tense.

Hancock continued.

"They buy and trade people, giants, and pretty much anything that breaths for slaves to ride, housework, and eye candy…" Hancock cringed at "eye candy."

"Well… they sound like charming people… I almost want to get ahold of one." Kakashi said.

Hancock laughed.

"That's funny, but…" Hancock stopped.

Kakashi grew serious.

"But what?" Kakashi asked.

"If you so much as even bump into one, even by accident, you can expect a navy admiral and a warship coming after you." Hancock said softly.

Kakashi cringed.

"Are navy admirals that powerful?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yeah, you guys haven't been here that long. Long story short, there are only three navy admirals at a time, and each have a powerful devil fruit at their disposal. Luffy and I fought against them in the Summit War two years ago." Hancock explained.

"Where are these admirals now?" Kakashi asked.

Hancock inhaled and exhaled.

"Former admiral Aokiji went missing… no one knows where he is, former admiral Akainu got promoted to fleet admiral, and former admiral Kizaru…" Hancock stopped.

Kakashi waited for Hancock to conduct herself.

"It brings me back to the celestial dragons… Psycho… he…" Hancock stopped again.

Sweat formed on Kakashi's face.

"Psycho murdered a family of celestial dragons in cold blood!" Hancock yelled.

**MARINEFORD**

Kaku crashed his sword nose into Cyclone's swords. Both men were covered in bruises, mainly from rolling on the ground or dodging, and grunted.

"But Cyclone-san! You don't understand!" Kaku grunted.

Cyclone pushed himself away from the giraffe man and landed.

"Just because I'm a giraffe doesn't mean I have to eat plants! I actually love meat!" Kaku stressed.

Cyclone smiled.

"And all I'm saying is it's weird for a giraffe to eat meat." Cyclone said.

Cyclone looked Kaku up and down.

"_One-minute left. He held his own against me. I'm very impressed with him. He's earned a spot as a general already, but he has one more test to withstand for these last seconds." _Cyclone thought to himself.

Cyclone continued to look at the giraffe until he spoke.

"Thirty seconds left before you become a member Kaku. I'm very impressed, but… let's see how much you've truly trained your body to withstand my moves!" Cyclone said.

Kaku wore a concerned face. Cyclone closed his left eye. When he opened it, it was yellow and had the appearance of a clock. Cyclone focused his view on Kaku's chest. After a moment Kaku dropped to his knees and coughed up blood.

"Awh huahk! What the hell? Is he?..." Kaku said out loud.

Cyclone smiled as he stared at the pained giraffe man.

"_Twenty seconds."_

"_He's speeding up my heart! He's basically making me experience a heart attack for the last few moments! I have to withstand this!" _Kaku said to himself as he got back on one knee.

Cyclone stared at the giraffe, very impressed with him.

"_Ten seconds!" _

Kaku slowly stood back up on both feet and clenched his hooves, eyes closed, and blood running down his mouth rapidly. Cyclone closed his eye and yelled.

"TIME!"

Kaku opened his eyes and sweat dripped off his face, Cyclone in front of him with his hand outstretched. Kaku shrunk back into human form and smiled.

"Welcome to DEATH." Cyclone congratulated, as he looked outside to see the sun rising.

Kaku smiled even harder.

"Thank you so much for the opportunity! I can't wait to put in work for this organization!" Kaku yelled.

"A new member I see." A voice said.

Kaku turned around to see Psycho walking towards him.

"Ah the legendary Psycho. It's an honor." Kaku said, getting on one knee.

Psycho looked down at him.

"No need for that. I'm not God. Just a man with a plan. A plan for peace." Psycho explained. Kaku got back to his feet.

"Sorry about the mess in here. Initiation for the new guy." Cyclone said.

Psycho smiled.

"It's fine. We'll worry about it later." Psycho said, "Anyway, the talk with Kataka was a success. I got the things I needed for phase two. How many islands did Eneru take over before his passing?" Psycho asked.

"I think you'll be happy to know that Eneru and his insane powers allowed him to take over 85% of the Grand Line." Cyclone said.

"85%?!" Psycho asked surprised, "Very impressive… phase two is surefire to begin now…"

**MARINEFORD PORT**

Two boats arrived at the port to Marineford. Two men got off the first one and Robin and Kuro got off the second one. Robin looked over at the two men who got off the second boat, gasped, and fell on her butt. Kuro looked down.

"What are you doing? Get up." Kuro said.

Robin stared full of fear at the two men she looked at.

One man wore an all-white suit from head to toe, topped off with a white top hat, a pigeon on his shoulder that wore the same outfit. The man next to him was at least ten feet tall, wore flower pants and a floral shirt opened to expose his body, a pink feather jacket hung over his shoulders, fancy curved shades, and a smile that was the epitome of evil.

"Nico Robin." The man in all white said calmly, "Long time no see."

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh… so this is Nico Robin? The survivor of the Ohara massacre?" The tall man said, "Do you think she came to join as well?"

"It's a possibility. How interesting." The man in white said.

Two DEATH members arrived at the port.

"Donquixote Doflamingo and Rob Lucci! You're right on time. Psycho-san just got back. If you were wanting to join, then by all means he's available!" Member one said.

Member two looked at Kuro and Robin.

"Kuro-san! What are you doing here?! And with her?!"

"I had business to conduct with Psycho-san today anyway." Kuro said.

The man nodded.

"And this one?"

"She's with me. She has a meeting with the boss too." Kuro said.

The man nodded once more and let the four pass. Robin grew more uncomfortable as she walked up the Marineford steps and looked out towards the village. It was being rebuilded but from what she saw, someone did a number on it. Just thinking about the fact that 9 million people inhabited this island but now it's taken over by DEATH members.

Eventually the four got up the throne room where Psycho, Cyclone, and Kaku waited. Psycho sat in his throne and Cyclone and Kaku looked up at him. At the sound of footsteps, Psycho looked up and Cyclone and Kaku looked back.

"Hm?" Psycho groaned.

"Psycho-san! Donquixote Doflamingo and Rob Lucci have come to join DEATH! Kuro-san said that he had business with you as well as the crazy wench Nico Ro-."

Psycho shot a yellow beam out of his two fingers through the man's heart.

Lucci looked at the man with a straight face while Doflamingo smiled. Kuro didn't even look down at him and Robin looked down with fear.

"How many have I told you to watch your mouth at the mention of her name?" Psycho said, leaning with his face held up by his hand. His arm still outstretched.

Robin gasped.

"_He just killed one of his own men… over me!" _Robin thought to herself.

"Anyway… so you two want to be recruited into DEATH?" Psycho asked.

Doflamingo and Lucci nodded.

Psycho smiled.

"Then you'll of course have to prove yourselves first." Psycho said, standing up.

Cyclone grabbed his sword. Lucci put his arms at his side and Doflamingo extended his arms and stuck out his tongue.

"Robin. Our library trip is scheduled for tomorrow anyway and this could take a while. Go find somewhere to rest until-."

"SIR SIR! FIVE NAVY BATTLE SHIPS ARE IN OUR SIGHTS!" A member yelled.

Kaku, Lucci, Doflamingo, and Cyclone smiled.

"Oh really? Who's on them?" Psycho asked in a bored tone.

"Ship number 1: Vice admiral Tashigi!, ship number 2: Vice admiral Smoker!, ship number 3: Vice admiral Coby!, ship number 4: Vice admiral Helmeppo! And ship number 5…Vice admiral Doberman! On his boat with him is… FLEET ADMIRAL SAKAZUKI!" The member explained.

Psycho's eye widened at the mention of Sakazuki. And he gripped the arm of his throne.

"_Akainu…"_ Psycho smiled, "Five vice admirals and ten battle ships, all filled with men ready to destroy this island… a buster call." Psycho broke off the arm of his throne when he said, "buster call."

Robin took notice of this.

"_Has Psycho… experienced a buster call too?" _Robin asked herself.

Cyclone walked back into the room, everyone looked in shock, not even noticing he left.

"Sir they're going to bombard this island with cannon fire and destroy everything!" A member yelled.

"With what cannons? HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Cyclone laughed as he sheathed his sword.

**MARINEFORD WATERS**

"Fleet Admiral Akainu! We're within firing range of Marineford Island!" A soldier said.

"FIRE NOW! WIPE OUT EVERYTHING STANDING!" Akainu ordered.

"You heard him men! Fire!" The soldier said.

"PSYCHO IS AN OLD MAN BY NOW. THERE'S NO WAY HE'S SURVIVING A BUSTER CALL ONSLAUGHT!" Akainu yelled again.

Smoker stared at Marineford. Coby and Helmeppo stared confidently at the island as well. Tashigi was a little nervous but was ready.

All five vice admirals ordered their men to load the cannons and fire, but when they fired the cannons they fell apart.

"WHERE'S THE CANNON FIRE?!" Akainu yelled out.

"Sir the cannon's fell apart!" A soldier yelled.

"WHAT!?" Akainu shouted out again, "WHO THE HELL DESTROYED THEM!?"

As Akainu asked that question he looked up.

"Sir there are people on the island… it's… AHHHH!" A soldier freaked out.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Akainu yelled.

"There are a bunch of soldiers who are wearing a weird logo on their shirts and six men! Two of which are masked." Another soldier yelled.

Smoker looked at the men carefully and gasped.

"Sir! Those men are! Rob Lucci and Kaku, former members of CP9! Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates! And Donquixote Doflamingo, former warlord of the sea!" A solder yelled out.

Akainu grew angry.

"What about the masked two?" Akainu asked.

"We don't know!" The soldier responded.

"Dock the ships! We'll go ashore and talk to them!" Akainu ordered.

All ten ships docked and walked onto Marineford. Fleet admiral Akainu, the five vice admirals, and a total of 8,000 men loaded the island.

The marines stood in front of the DEATH army and stared at each other.

"Psycho Uchiha! I know that's you in the cat mask! Come out of hiding already old man, so I can kill you for what you did 64 years ago!" Akainu yelled.

Robin, who was inside the building, looked down at everyone.

"_What? We knew something didn't add up with him… especially with knowing Brook when he was still alive and all of us as kids, but he still looks young…" _Robin said to herself.

Psycho laughed under the mask.

"For one of the members of the infamous three stooges of the navy… you're smarter than you look, Sakazuki." Psycho said, reaching for his cat mask.

Akainu's arms turned molten hot and he bit his cigar in half.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME WITH SUCH INSOLENCE!" Akainu yelled.

Psycho took off his mask slowly, as well as Cyclone, and every last one of the marines were so shocked they couldn't speak.

"He… he…!"

"He's still young even after 64 years!"

**SAKURA KINGDOM**

Kakashi stared with shock at what Hancock said.

"He… killed a family of those people?" Kakashi asked.

Hancock nodded.

"Back in Sabody Archipelago, Psycho and Cyclone were looking for a certain man and encountered the family who told them to bow… Psycho and Cyclone being who they were, didn't bow and the family got hostile." Hancock paused and inhaled.

Hancock exhaled and spoke again.

"Psycho he… drew his sword… and completely slaughtered them. I was so scared… no one was ever stupid enough to do that to a Celestial Dragon, not even the most hardened of pirates." Hancock explained.

Kakashi looked down, eyes still wide.

"Obviously word ended up getting out and an admiral came to the island, that admiral was Kizaru." Hancock explained.

"What… what happened to him?" Kakashi asked.

Hancock closed her eyes tightly, hands on her knees, and shed small tears. She opened her eyes and yelled.

"HE AND PSYCHO FOUGHT AND PSYCHO…" Hancock stopped.

Kakashi stared at Hancock, nervous about what she had to say.

**MARINEFORD**

The marines couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL YOUNG?! YOU SHOULD BE OLD AND DECREPIT!" Akainu yelled.

Psycho smiled.

"Oh how disappointed you must be, Fleet Admiral Akainu." Psycho said.

Akainu got angrier the more he spoke to Psycho.

"You've put a lot of people in danger by coming to this island. You were better off coming alone." Psycho sneered.

"DAMN YOU! OLD OR YOUNG I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY ANCESTORS!" Akainu screamed, his arms completely lava colored.

Psycho looked up at him and smiled again. As he spoke, he slowly lifted his left leg.

"Oh Akainu… how naïve you are… between me not being as old as I should be, wiping out an entire navy island twice… I'm not like anything you've ever faced before. Perhaps you should ask Kizaru about me." Psycho said, his left leg was up and bent at the knee, "He did tell you why he left the marines right?"

Akainu stared at Psycho with rage, molten lava rolling down his face.

"He told me he lacked the power to fight! So what?" Akainu asked.

Psycho smiled and his leg began to glow yellow. The marines stared in fear.

"He told you _that_ and you still didn't catch it?" Psycho asked with a smile.

Akainu's expression changed to a surprised one.

"He lacked the power to continue, because he _didn't_ have any power to continue with!" Psycho said, smiling big now. Doflamingo, Lucci, Kaku, Kuro, and Cyclone all took battle stances.

"Doflamingo, Lucci. Consider this your initiation… say, Fleet Admiral Akainu… have you ever been kicked at the speed of light?" Psycho asked.


	27. I declare war on the World Government!

**Chapter 26**

Kakashi stared at Hancock in disbelief.

"He… he stole his powers?" Kakashi asked.

Hancock slowly nodded.

"He out classed Admiral Kizaru in every way… he looked so much younger than the admiral but it was clear he had great experience in battle, especially against a Logia type devil fruit user." Hancock explained.

"_There it is… the thing I've been curious about since seeing Crocodile…" _Kakashi thought to himself, "Um, excuse me." Kakashi said.

Hancock looked up.

"What are devil fruits? As you've figured out by now, we're not from these lands. During our meeting when we discussed what we knew about Psycho it was brought up that he may still be a young man because of a "youth youth fruit" and that he also ate the same fruit as Luffy, if it won't take much time could you please explain?"

Hancock inhaled and exhaled.

"I promised to tell you everything I know… so yes, I can explain for you." Hancock said softly.

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"There are three main types of devil fruit but over 100 varieties. I'll only explain the three main types though, as explaining it all would take too much time." Hancock briefed.

Kakashi nodded in confirmation.

"The first type, paramecia devil fruit, it gives the user's powers that affect their bodies, manipulate surroundings, and even produce substances. Luffy and Psycho's abilities to stretch are examples of paramecia types. Number two, zoan devil fruits, these allow the user to transform into another species at will. One zoan type gives the user two forms to use: beast and human beast forms. Human beast is as it sounds, the user essentially becomes a human-animal hybrid taking on the form of the model of zoan type devil fruit they ate, Luffy's doctor, the animal, is an example of a zoan type. And last, is the logia devil fruit. Logia devil fruit users "become" the element or force of nature they've gained the powers of; Kizaru was an example of that." Hancock explained.

Kakashi took notes of everything Hancock said to him, knowing they'd be important later.

"This is a lot of great information Ms. Hancock; I really appreciate it." Kakashi thanked.

Hancock smiled and nodded.

"As I said, agreeing to fight with Luffy made you all my allies as well. I'll tell you anything you want to or need to know." Hancock said.

Kakashi put his notebook back in his pocket and looked up at Hancock.

"So, now that I have an understanding on devil fruits, you can tell me what happened with Psycho and that admiral." Kakashi said.

Hancock's eyes widened and she tensed up and sighed.

"Okay. I already told you that Psycho murdered a family of celestial dragons which called for Kizaru to show up in the first place. When Kizaru got there he and Psycho fought while Cyclone dealt with the back up marines and the war ship Kizaru showed up on. Kizaru ate the glint glint fruit, which means he became a man made of light. To most, he'd be an almost impossible man to beat… but Psycho… dominated him." Hancock said.

Kakashi continued to listen.

"At the end of the fight, Psycho noted to Kizaru that his powers were amazing and that it's a shame someone like him ate a fruit as powerful as the glint glint fruit, and that he didn't deserve the powers… Psycho stood, a basically unconscious, Kizaru to his feet and placed three of his fingers on Kizaru's chest… then he held Kizaru's head towards the sky, his left three fingers on Kizaru's forehead…" Hancock continued.

Kakashi grew tense.

"After about five minutes… Kizaru fell over and Psycho raised his left arm. When he did, he shone an incredible bright yellow. He pointed it at one of the mussle trees and shot a beam of light into it and blew it to pieces… I couldn't believe what I had just seen… everyone had the same thought on their mind… how did he take his devil fruit powers away?" Hancock explained.

Kakashi looked down.

"I see… so we know now that he is a rubber and light man, is far older than he looks, has incredible speed and reflexes, and an eye he keeps covered. Do you know anything else? What about the other beams he shot from his hands?" Kakashi asked.

Hancock shot up.

"Huh? What other beams?" Hancock asked.

Kakashi tensed up this time and gasped.

"That's right, you weren't with us when Naruto and Luffy fought Psycho… at the end of the fight… he blasted a V-shaped laser at Naruto and Luffy that he called, Double Sunday." Kakashi explained.

Hancock stared in fear.

"What? It couldn't possibly be a third or even fourth devil fruit?! He's rubber, light, and still young after so long, the age has to be a devil fruit itself, but if he's blasting beams then…" Hancock stopped and Kakashi finished her sentence.

"Psycho has four devil fruit abilities…" Kakashi said, the two stared at each other in silence.

**SAKURA KINGDOM HARBOR**

An Alabasta escort boat parked at the harbor to Sakura Kingdom and was met by Dalton.

"Ah. An Alabasta Kingdom boat! Is something wrong with your majesty?" Dalton asked the soldier on board.

The soldier smiled.

"Not at all! We just have someone with us who has business here!" The soldier said.

Dalton looked on with confusion until a beautiful young woman with long lavender hair emerged from a room on the boat. Her eyes were crystal clear and her skin looked smooth as silk.

"My my… who do we have here?" Datlon asked.

The young woman looked up and smile softly.

"Hinata Hyuga. I came to meet up with the shinobi and straw-hat crew." Hinata said.

**SAKURA KINGDOM HOTEL**

Kakashi sighed.

"This man is a lot of trouble… and then we have that Cyclone guy too… do you know anything about him?" Kakashi asked.

Hancock shook her head slowly.

"Nothing at all… except the fact that he's a ruthless, cold blooded killer…" Hancock said softly.

Kakashi gasped.

"During my time with them… Cyclone was always the one who stayed to himself and read a book. But when he does get called into action… he doesn't care who or what is in his way… he'll kill them without a second of hesitation." Hancock explained.

Kakashi sighed yet again. Then looked at Hancock.

"And even with seeing all this…" Kakashi said.

Hancock looked up.

"You'd still join us? Even if it meant dying?" Kakashi asked.

Hancock gasped.

"You told me earlier that you'd die for Luffy… so you'd die for us. I don't mean to be rude, but that wasn't my first impression of you." Kakashi admitted.

Black filled where Hancock's eyes were. Hiding her expression. After a moment, Hancock spoke.

"You're right… I wasn't always the caring type, nor did I love Luffy, not even a little bit. As a matter of fact… when I first met him…" Hancock stopped.

Kakashi stared on.

"I hated him."

**SAKURA KINGDOM FOREST**

Sasukeand Sakura through the forest of the snow island of Sakura Kingdom. It was dawn and everything on their side of the island was lit beautifully.

"Looks like we've been out all night." Sakura said, "Well it was basically midnight when we had that big meeting and got to know everyone, and that took a while."

Sasuke looked down towards the older and matured kunoichi that followed him.

"We need to leave this island today. Fun is over." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

"Right. If this navy base is as powerful as they say… and Psycho killed everyone on the island… he's getting stronger." Sakura said, a little worried.

"Don't be nervous, Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked back up at Sasuke, who reached out and lightly grabbed her shoulder, pulling her close. Sakura blushed.

"Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled, closed her eyes, and snuggled closer to Sasuke as they walked.

"Let's go get everyone up so we can leave. We've got training to do." Sasuke said.

**SAKURA KINGDOM HOTEL**

"You… hated him?" Kakashi asked.

Hancock nodded.

"Two years ago, he landed on the island I ran, Amazon Lily, full of women warriors and men were not, under any circumstance, allowed there. If a man stepped foot on that island, his death sentence was already decided even before trial. I was on a trip when he arrived so I didn't see him until he burst into my room and saw me taking a bath…" Hancock said.

Sweat formed on Kakashi's face.

"_Yep… sounds like something that would happen." _Kakashi thought.

"It wasn't him seeing me naked that got to me… it's what he saw on my back." Hancock said.

"What did he see?" Kakashi asked.

Hancock shivered and unzipped her dress.

"Hey what are you?" Kakashi tried to ask.

"It's fine. Just look." Hancock said, turning around and lifting up her hair.

A claw mark had been branded into her back.

"It looks like some type of brand…" Kakashi observed.

Hancock turned back around and zipped up her top.

"That's because it is. You remember what I said about the celestial dragons owning slaves?" Hancock asked.

Kakashi nodded.

Hancock tried to remain stoic, but collapsed and fell to her hands and knees, tears and sweat running down her face as memories returned.

"Hey are you alright?!" Kakashi asked, trying to go help Hancock up, but she stopped him.

"I'm… I'm fine. Please, sit." Hancock said.

Kakashi sat back down and Hancock fixed herself.

"I… I was a slave for the celestial dragons… they took me and my two sisters off our boat and took us to the holy land of Mariejois." Hancock explained.

"_Mariejois?" _Kakashi thought.

"Also known as the land of celestial dragons… there's always at least one admiral there at a time to help protect the five nobles, who are all celestial dragons, in case something goes wrong. But…" Hancock paused, "It's also a horrible place… full of slaves, torture, and just overall terrible conditions for anyone not a celestial dragon or guardian. A man by the name of Fisher Tiger attacked Mariejois all on his own, freeing us and a bunch of slaves in the process, but this brand my sisters and I have… will never go away. When Luffy saw it… I thought he'd look down on me… so I tried to turn him into stone but it didn't work." Hancock explained.

Kakashi stared with fascination.

"Eventually he was tried for death but three of my defense warriors came to his aid and tried to tell me he was a great guy. I didn't listen and turned them into stone. As Luffy fought my sisters he continued to make remarks about saving them and keeping them safe. Every time I so much I made a small comment Luffy would call me names and speak rudely to me… something I never had gone through before…" Hancock said.

Kakashi smiled, knowing Naruto to be the same way.

"When he beat one of my sisters her back was almost shown, but he saved us by covering her back and keeping the people from seeing it and realizing we used to be slaves. We welcomed him into the Fuja tower to thank him and let him see my back once more to see what he knew about it. I told him my past as I've told you, making you the only other man I've told this story to." Hancock explained.

Kakashi continued to smile.

"Luffy… when I asked him if he was going to look down on me for being a slave he told me no… because he hated celestial dragons too… I was so happy to hear that." Hancock said, tears forming, "His pureness, kindess, and overall ability to turn anyone into a friend… is just amazing. When I offered Luffy the choice to go see his friends or save the defense warriors he chose to save the warriors with no hesitation." Hancock continued, "So when I say that I love him it's real. I just wish he could see that… he kissed me earlier and I enjoyed it but… it was out of pity… I can tell when a man genuinely wants me… and I didn't feel that energy on him." Hancock said.

Kakashi stood up.

"Ms. Hancock." Kakashi said.

Hancock looked up.

"Our guy, Naruto. He's just like Luffy." Kakashi said.

Hancock covered her mouth.

**FLASHBACK **

_"WHO CARES?!" Naruto yelled._

_Hancock gasped._

_"I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS! AKAINU, PSYCHO, CYCLONE, DEATH, OR ANYBODY! IF YOU MESS WITH MY FRIENDS… YOU'LL DIE FOR IT!" Naruto yelled, "It is a different ball game over here like you said… I don't know anything about devil fruits or how they work, but I'm willing to learn what I can and beat up whoever I have to if I want to save this world! Did you think Psycho beating me the other day was going to make me quit? HELL NO! Psycho told us that day that our next move determined where we stood right? When we threw our punches at him we officially declared war on that damn organization! I don't know what their plan is, but 9 million people dying… THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" Naruto said._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Naruto cares a lot about his friends and even people he just met, if he's given reasons to trust them. He'll put up his own life if it meant saving someone he loved." Kakashi explained.

Hancock looked down.

"Luffy is a bit of an airhead just like Naruto as well, but…" Kakashi stopped.

Hancock looked back up.

"If you really love him as much as you say you do then continue to fight with and for him. There's a certain woman in our village who's fancied Naruto for a rather long time, but she remained patient and now, even though Naruto won't admit it, she's become very important to him. I feel this same energy between you and Luffy." Kakashi said.

Hancock smiled as small tears of happiness formed in the corners of her eyes.

"And I'm sorry to hear about everything you and your sisters have gone through. But don't let it bother you. As long as we're here…" Kakashi stopped, "Nothing will happen to anyone the Leaf Shinobi call an ally!" Kakashi said triumphantly.

Hancock smiled again and rubbed the tears from her eyes, the morning sun shining into the room.

**OUTSIDE SAKURA KINGDOM HOTEL**

Sakura and Sasuke were about to walk into the hotel to get everyone until a bull man charged behind them.

"Here's two of them!" Dalton said.

Sasuke and Sakura stared in confusion at the bull man until they looked up and at the women who rode him. Sasuke smirked and Sakura let out a happy scream.

"HINATA! WHAT BRINGS YOU OUT HERE!?"

Hinata smiled.

"It's nice to see you too! Sasuke and Sakura!"

**MARINEFORD **

Psycho, leg still off the ground glowing, continued to stare at Akainu, who grew angrier every single second the two stared at each other. Psycho squinted and Akainu charged at him.

Psycho threw a side kick in Akainu's direction but the surprisingly agile fleet admiral dodged it and a massive explosion rocked Marineford.

**KABOOOOOOOMMMMMM**

An explosion of light and fire took out three entire navy warships.

"THAT… THAT WAS FORMER ADMIRAL KIZARU'S LIGHT SPEED KICK!? HOW DID HE GET IT!?" One of the marines asked.

"FORGET ABOUT THAT! JUST FIRE!" Doberman yelled out.

Navy officers pointed their weapons at Psycho, who was still in his kick position. Doflamingo smiled and twirled his fingers, causing the men to point their guns at each other and fire. Doberman looked at them with shock as the entire sniper unit all had their heads blown off. Doberman took out his sword as well as Smoker, Tashigi, Coby, and Helmeppo.

"CHARGE!" Coby yelled as the marines ran towards the DEATH soldiers and began to fight. Swords clashed, guns fired, and bodies dropped left and right, but both sides had more than enough men. Cyclone, Kaku, Lucci, Doflmaingo, and Kuro all stared at the battle.

"Cyclone-san." Kuro said.

Cyclone smiled and looked at Kuro.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kuro asked.

Cyclone smiled and grabbed his sword.

"I'll take Smoker-kun." Cyclone said menacingly.

"I'll take Doberman!" Kaku said, smiling as well.

"I'll handle Vice Admiral Coby… heh heh heh heh." Doflamingo said laughing.

Lucci sighed.

"I'll fight the sword woman. She could be a challenge maybe. The one with the visor doesn't look even a little tough." Lucci said, hands behind his back.

"Then I guess that's who I'll be taking care of." Kuro said.

Doflamingo attached a string to a cloud and laughed as he swung through the battle field, Lucci walked calmly through the battle field and was surrounded by marines.

"It's Rob Lucci! Former CP9 member! Don't take him lightly." An officer said.

Lucci closed his eyes as the soldiers shot at him.

"Diamond body…" Lucci whispered.

The bullets hit Lucci and fell off his body, not a scratch rest on Lucci.

"DAMM! What happened!" An officer said, Lucci appeared behind him and slammed the back of his head into the officers. Men ran at Lucci swinging their swords, hands, and knives at Lucci who ducked, dodged, and slipped all of their attacks, his hands behind his back the entire time. Eventually Lucci was backed up against a wall and the officers got cocky.

"What'll you do now? Former CP9 Lucci?!" An officer said.

Lucci closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. He placed his two fists against the officers chest.

"ROKOUGAN!" Lucci yelled.

A huge burst of energy blasted through the officer and through a bunch of other men blowing them away. Lucci smiled an evil smile.

Kuro walked towards a group of marines with his hands in his pockets and his head down. His DEATH general jacket strung over his shoulders.

"That's Kuro! Captain of the black cat pirates! He was only worth B 16,000,000 the last time I checked!" An officer informed.

Kuro walked past them completely, leaving them confused. As Kuro continued to walk he slid one of his finger blades out just a little and looked at it. When he put it back in his pocket, every officer that saw him walk past them were cut brutally and fell over.

Kaku sprinted through the crowd and knocking away officers in his path.

Cyclone flew until he saw Smoker taking out a DEATH member and trying to finish off another one.

**CLINK!**

A loud clash between swords could be heard as Cyclone slammed his sword into Smoker's sea stone rod from above.

"This fight is now between you and I. Smoker-kun!" Cyclone yelled as he smiled insanely.

Psycho and Akainu clashed fists and shook their area of battle. They appeared to be evenly matched but Akainu saw through it. As he and Psycho continued to throw punches at each other, he spoke.

"IS THIS THE POWER OF THE MAN WHO DESTORYED MARINEFORD TWICE AND DEFEATED KIZARU?! IF IT IS THEN THIS WON'T BE A LONG FIGHT AT ALL!" Akainu yelled as he threw another magma punch that Psycho blocked.

Psycho ducked and thrusted both his palms towards Akainu's body sending an air wave that pushed Akainu across the battle field and landed him on his back. Before Akainu could get up Psycho took a stance and stepped forward hard causing a giant flat rock to come out of the ground and loom over the fleet admiral. Psycho punched the air and the flat rock created spikes. Psycho launched towards the flat rock and tried to kicked it down onto Akainu, but the fleet admiral rolled out of the way. When Akainu recovered Psycho launched toward him with his sword and swung it at the fleet admiral. Akainu blocked most of the sword attacks until a cloud of smoke appeared behind him and another Psycho jumped and kicked the side of Akainu's face into a third Psycho's punch. When Akainu's head was knocked back he looked up to see a foruth Psycho's feet landing down on his face, crushing him into the ground. Akainu slowly got back to his feet in pain.

"_How!? I'm a magma man! How is he hurting me!" _Akainu thought.

Akainu, filled with rage, punched the ground as hard as he can.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" Akainu yelled.

The three other Psycho's landed next to the real one and everyone of them smiled before the three clones disappeared. Psycho crossed his arms.

"I told you already fleet admiral. I'm on an entirely different level than you." Psycho said.

Akainu stood back to his feet and stared at Psycho.

"Another thing." Psycho said.

Akainu listened with an angry face.

"At this very moment… at the Summit War II, as leader of the DEATH organization. I hereby declare war on the World Government."


	28. You'll pay for what you did to my crew!

**Chapter 27**

**ARLONG PARK 2.0**

"Arlong!" A fish man called out.

Arlong looked over at the fish man.

"Hm?" Arlong asked.

"We've found another island ready for our takeover." The fish man said.

"What's on it?" Arlong asked.

"Apparently everything on the island is stretched! Trees and even animals! Other than that, really it's pretty empty." The fish man explained.

Arlong stared at the fish man in annoyance.

"Then what the hell are we going for? That's a waste of time if there isn't anything there!" Arlong yelled.

The fish man flinched.

"But that's the thing sir! It's a collection of ten islands in a circle. Every year on a specific day the tide lowers to form a ring connecting said islands. Since it's so empty DEATH could build small villages and maybe use each island for a different purpose! It is our job to handle money… that could be a good way to bring in some serious dough!" The fish man explained.

Arlong thought about it.

"That idea is crap!" Arlong spit.

The fish man's head hung low.

"Yes sir! It's crap!"

"But maybe… maybe DEATH could build small villages and use each island for a different purpose! It is our job to handle money and that could be a good way to bring in some serious dough!" Arlong said.

The fish man's head shot up.

"Excellent idea Arlong-san! I love it!" The fish man said.

"Of course you do. Now, let's head out to… what's the name of this place?" Arlong asked.

"Yes! It's called Long Ring Long Island!" The fish man answered.

**SAKURA KINGDOM **

"Thank you for all the great information, Hancock-san." Kakashi said.

Hancock smiled.

"It's nothing really. I still want to prove myself as a member of your team." Hancock said.

Kakashi held his hands up.

"Hey hey, it's not my team, we're following Luffy's orders." Kakashi explained.

Hancock lowered her head a little.

"Luffy." Hancock said softly.

**FLASHBACK **

_"Luffy… I love you so much."_

"_I want a future with you… I want you to be mine, kids to continue our legacy, a future where we travel the seas as the king and queen of the pirates!"_

_"I'll always love you Luffy… I'm not going anywhere… you're who I want. I've already made up my mind about that."_

_"Luffy… please… I love you so much… I don't want to ever have to say goodbye to you…"_

_"If you really love him as much as you say you do then continue to fight with and for him." Kakashi said. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Hancock looked up confidently at Kakashi.

"_I will. I promise. No more crying, no more looking weak, I have to be able to be of use to them." _Hancock said to herself.

Kakashi looked out the window and noticed the sun was coming up.

"Heh, looks like we've been up all night. Sorry about that, we didn't get to sleep at all." Kakashi said.

"It's fine. That was the longest night I've ever experienced." Hancock said.

Kakashi smiled.

"Go ahead and go get some rest. I'll probably do the same." Kakashi said.

Hancock nodded with a smile and left the room. Kakashi looked towards the door as she closed it.

"_That woman has been through a lot. I doubted her… but I can't imagine someone going through what she has and betraying probably the only people who can help her. Plus… those feelings she has for Luffy, they're real. I've seen that kind of fire in someone's eyes before." _Kakashi thought to himself.

Kakashi put on his sleep garments and jumped in bed.

"_It certainly was a long night. Now, time to rest." _Kakashi said, closing his eyes. As he did, Sasuke and Sakura walked through the door.

"Kakashi. Time to get up, we need to get moving." Sasuke said.

Kakashi didn't move. Sasuke got agitated.

"Come on Kakashi, let's go." Sasuke said again.

Kakashi still didn't move. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. I guess I won't tell you where they keep their version of the make out paradise books you love so much." Sasuke said, turning around, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me… where they are." Kakashi whispered.

"I knew you were faking. Come on get dressed so we can leave." Sasuke said.

Kakashi's head hung low.

"There's no novels?!" Kakashi whined.

Sakura shook her head.

"You never change sensei."

"No there's no books like those here. I said that because you were faking sleep." Sasuke retorted.

"But I was up all night! At least let me sleep a little." Kakashi reasoned.

"Sorry Kakashi, but I really think we should leave. You can sleep on the boat." Sasuke said.

Kakashi pouted and pushed them out his room so he could put his clothes back on. Kakashi came out moments later.

"Alright I'm ready. Is everyone else still asleep?" Kakashi asked, as they began walking.

"The only people who were sleeping were the long nose guy, the deer, Naruto, and Luffy. Sanji and Nami showed up roughly around the same time Sakura and I did, the skeleton and cyborg were in the bar on the bottom floor all night and as far as the swordsman and that girl… I haven't seen them." Sasuke said.

Kakashi gasped.

"Do you have an idea where they are? Does Luffy or any other member of the crew know?" Kakashi asked.

"That's actually what I was about to talk about. Let's wait until we get to the lobby." Sasuke said.

Kakashi nodded and proceeded to walk to the lobby. When they arrived, Hinata was waiting.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata turned to Kakashi and smiled.

"She was sent to the sand to help repair it. Garra thought we could use a visual power like the byakugan with us and sent her to help us out." Sakura explained.

"Wow. That's actually very handy. So where is everyone?" Kakashi asked.

"I told them to meet here in the lobby. It's only a matter of waiting now." Sasuke said.

After a few moments people started to show up. Hancock, Sanji, and Nami were the first to show up.

"Hey guys! Good morning!" Nami said.

Nami noticed Hinata standing by the shinobi.

"Hello there! What's your name? You're beautiful!" Nami said.

Hinata blushed and smiled.

"Thank you! My name is Hinata Hyuga, I'm from the leaf like them." Hinata answered.

"The leaf village has no shortage of beautiful women I see." Sanji said.

Nami punched Sanji as hard as she could on the head.

"WOULD YOU RATHER BE WITH HER YOU CURLY EYE BROWED IDIOT!?" Nami yelled.

"OF COURSE NOT NAMI-CHWAN YOU'RE ALL I NEED!" Sanji yelled, his hands held together begging for forgiveness.

Chopper and Usopp were the next to arrive.

"Ugh, I slept all that time, but I still feel tired… hm?" Usopp looked up at Hinata.

"Who's this? Are you from here?" Usopp asked.

"She's so beautiful!" Chopper exclaimed.

Hinata smiled and answered.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga of the hidden leaf. It's nice to meet you both. And thank you so much, you're very adorable too!" Hinata said.

Chopper started flapping his arms and dancing.

"That doesn't make me feel good about myself you dumb ass! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Chopper laughed.

Hinata became nervous.

"Dumb ass?..." Hinata asked.

Nami put a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Tust me he's happy!" Nami said with a smile.

Franky showed up next.

"Ahhhhh, that night was SUUUUUPERRRRR!" Franky said, striking his signature pose, "Hm? And who's this lovely lady here." Franky said with a smile.

Sakura stared with annoyance.

"_I wish I got this many compliments when they saw me." _Sakura said to herself.

"Hinata Hyuga. Nice to meet you." Hinata said smiling.

Naruto and Luffy walked in next.

"Ughhh this Sasuke guy couldn't let us sleep for another few hours? It's so early!" Luffy yelled.

Naruto walked next to Luffy and smiled.

"You remind me of my younger self Luffy. I've been meaning to ask, how old are you?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? Oh, I'm 19!" Luffy said.

Naruto shrieked.

"YOU'RE THE SAME AGE AS ME!" Naruto yelled.

"AHHHHH YOU'RE SO TALL AND MATURE!" Luffy yelled back.

"YOU'RE JUST NOW NOTICING THAT!" Naruto yelled again.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN YOUR TWENTIES!" Luffy yelled.

"HECK NO! I'M NOT AN OLD MAN YET!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura and Nami balled their fists.

**BONK BONK**

"Can you two idiots be quiet! It's too early for all that yelling!" Nami yelled.

"Yeah! We've got someone special with us and you're making her uncomfortable!" Sakura agreed.

The two women looked at each other and hugged.

"SISTERS!" Sakura and Nami said in unison.

"_Note to self: avoid those two!" _Usopp said to himself.

Naruto and Luffy got up rubbing their heads.

"Oww Nami! Why do you always hit me?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah Sakura… I thought we were passed tha-."

Naruto stopped when he saw Hinata, who was already smiling at him. Naruto stood up slowly.

"Hi…Hi… Hinata." Naruto said softly.

"Naruto." Hinata said with a small smile and blush.

The room smiled at the pair as Luffy looked up. Luffy was bewitched as he held on to his straw-hat.

"WHO IS THAT?! SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Luffy yelled.

The straw-hats and Hancock stared in shock, Luffy hardly ever acknowledged someone's beauty before, if he has at all. Luffy ran past Naruto to go meet her. Naruto stared with annoyance while Hancock looked to the side with jealousy.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I can do whatever I want, and I'll be forgiven… you know why? Because I'm beautiful." Hancock teased. _

"_Shut up! You dumbass!" Luffy yelled back _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Hey there! My name is Monkey D. Luffy! I'm a captain and this is my crew! I'm going to be the pirate king!" Luffy said.

Hinata smiled at Luffy.

"Hello Luffy. My name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm a friend of the shinobi here." Hinata said.

"Ohhhh! Yeah these are my friends! HEE HEE HEE!" Luffy said, his arms behind his head.

Hinata smiled and looked up at Naruto who was pouting. Hinata walked over to Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly.

"Hinata… hey!" Naruto said with a smile.

Before Hinata could say anything else, Brook walked into the room.

"YO HO HO HO HO HO HO! Franky and I boogied all night last night! I partied until I died!... But I'm a skeleton so I'm already dead! YO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!" Brook yelled.

Hinata stared in awe at the skeleton man.

"Huh? Hey, Naruto… how is he?" Hinata was interrupted.

"My my my what do we have here? Who is this fascinatingly beautiful woman!?" Brook asked.

Sakura was on her hands and knees.

"_Even the skeleton compliments her beauty…" _Sakura thought to herself.

Brook stood tall with, what most would guess, a straight face.

"If you would be so kind as to tell me what color panties you've chosen to wear this evening…" Brook said.

Hinata gasped and turned red. Naruto, Luffy, and Sanji attacked Brook.

"DON'T ASK HER TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU DAMN SKELETON!" Sanji yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU PERVY SKELETON!" Naruto yelled.

"WHY WOULD SHE SHOW YOU HER PANTIES!? BROOK!" Luffy yelled.

The three attacked Brook as he laughed and dodged their attacks in the background. Sasuke and Kakashi used this time to talk.

"So, Sasuke. You said you wanted to wait until we got to the lobby to discuss something?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"I had to make sure everyone would be here first." Sasuke said.

The three stopped attacking Brook and listened to what Sasuke was saying. Luffy looked around.

"Hey? Where's Zoro and Robin?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah I knew something was off here." Franky said.

"What happened to them!? Are they okay!?" Chopper yelled.

Sasuke sighed.

"Relax. Hinata here has helped me come to a conclusion." Sasuke said.

Luffy and Naruto looked over at Hinata.

"AWESOME HINATA! YOU'RE AMAZING!" Luffy yelled.

Hancock and Naruto grew frustrated.

"Wow! First day here and you've already helped us find some crew members! Way to go sis!" Nami said.

"I didn't find them is the problem…" Hinata said.

The entire room stared in shock.

"My eyes are special… I can see everyone on this island when they're activated. Sasuke described to me in great detail the two that were lost… but I didn't see anyone matching those descriptions on this island." Hinata finished.

Luffy couldn't believe it.

"So… so where are they!? Zoro and Robin would never run off like this for no reason!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy take it easy. She just got here, we're lucky she's even here to check for us in the first place." Sanji said.

Chopper thought of Robin and tears began to form.

"Robin… please be okay… wherever you are."

"However." Sasuke broke the silence and the whole team looked at him.

"I have an idea of where she might have gone, and Zoro may have followed to keep her safe." Sasuke said.

"Where?! Where!?" Luffy asked.

"Remember what Psycho said to Robin when he saw her at Arlong park?" Sasuke asked.

Everyone thought about it.

"He said something about a library right?" Usopp asked.

"Exactly. He gave Robin two days to make a decision, she had the rest of the day yesterday and today would've been her chance to think about it all day. I'm guessing the Marineford massacre made her come up with an answer early." Sasuke explained.

"Ughhh, Nico Robin. It's Enies Loby all over again!" Franky said.

"Why would Robin-chan go anywhere with that freak?" Sanji asked.

"She was your archeologist right? That explains everything. An ancient library nobody in this world as been to? Her curiosity got the best of her." Sasuke said.

"WHAT'RE WE STANDING AROUND TALKING FOR? LET'S GO GET THEM!" Luffy yelled.

"It's not that simple, Luffy. We don't even know where this library is or how to get there. And if you forgot already, Psycho is with her, did you forget what happened to us at Arlong park?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto and Luffy put their heads down.

"The only thing we can do is wait for them to get back. We'll give them five days. If they're not back by then, we'll storm Marineford and make Psycho tell us where she is. For now, I'd like to find a nice open island to do some training." Sasuke said.

"Five days?! With a freak like Psycho? What if he kills her!" Nami yelled.

"How are we supposed to know when they'll be back? Or how far this library even is? It could take five days to get there on the fastest ship, let alone a round trip. Five days is almost too soon." Sasuke reasoned, "As much as I hate to do it, we'll have to leave this in the hands of fate. And focus on ourselves."

The entire room hung their heads low.

"No!" Luffy yelled.

Sasuke stared at him.

"I want to go to Marineford now! And save Robin and Zoro!" Luffy yelled.

"We don't even know if they're even there Luffy. That's what I'm trying to tell you. What if you get there and it's nothing but DEATH members? DEATH generals? You heard Sabo, the foot soldiers may be small fry, but the generals are about as strong as Psycho and Cyclone! What will you do then?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll figure it out when I get there!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy, goth man is right. You can't go there, it's too dangerous. I want to save Robin-chan too, but there's too much risk involved." Sanji argued.

Luffy looked at Sanji and then Nami.

"Luffy… we do need to train. We can't have what happened to you and Naruto happen again. Robin and Zoro will be okay. They have each other!" Nami said.

Luffy looked down and shook with anger.

"HAVE YOU ALL GIVEN UP THAT EASILY!?" Luffy yelled, "THESE ARE OUR FRIENDS! ARE WE REALLY GOING TO LET THEM DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!?"

"LUFFY!" Sasuke yelled, "We want to figure out their situation same as you, but we can't worry about them. They're powerful enough to get away. They're also smart enough to know that if they're taking such a risk they have some sort of plan to deal with whatever happens if things don't go according to plan." Sasuke explained.

Luffy clenched his fist.

"So like I said. We've got a lot of training to do to grow stronger for ourselves and each other." Sasuke said.

Everyone continued to watch Luffy waiting for his response.

**FLASHBACK **

"_Ace…. Ace!?..."_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"No…. no no no!" Luffy yelled.

**FLASHBACK **

"_Stop… stop… STOP STOP STOP! DON'T SEND MY FRIENDS AWAY!" _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"I'M NOT LOSING ANYBODY ELSE! IF I HAVE TO GO BY MYSELF I WILL!" Luffy yelled.

"Hey there's no need for that!" Usopp said.

"Yeah, Luffy calm down." Nami said.

"Then go then. But we're not following you." Sasuke said, turning towards the door.

Luffy looked up in anger.

"I'm not going to keep explaining the same thing over and over to you. Now, anybody know wh-."

Luffy threw a punch at Sasuke who dodged it.

"Luffy, stop." Sasuke said.

Luffy, filled with rage brought his fist back and ran at Sasuke. Sasuke drew his sword and Luffy hardened his fist. Luffy threw a punch that Sasuke blocked with his blade.

"Is it really that serious Luffy? You're attacking allies over things you _THINK_ you know. I never once said I was right or that I wanted to do forget them whole heartedly. It's what we _HAVE _to do though!" Sasuke argued.

Luffy yelled and hardened his other arm throwing a punch at Sasuke's face. Sasuke back flipped out the building and Luffy launched at Sasuke, who was still landing from the back flips and knocked him into a tree. Luffy stood over Sasuke with anger. Naruto grew angry himself.

"Hey Luffy! What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto yelled.

Luffy looked back at Naruto.

"Do you hear how he's talking about my crew!? As if we can just forget about them!" Luffy yelled.

"You haven't listened to a damn thing he said! He's right! Your friends even agreed! Going now would be suicide!" Naruto yelled.

Luffy stared down at Sasuke, who was climbing out of the snow, looking at Luffy. Sasuke dusted himself off and walked past the straw-hat captain.

"I won't fight you because you're full of anger. You don't even know what you're doing." Sasuke said, sheathing his sword.

Luffy balled his fist and clenched it.

"Luffy…" Hancock said softly.

"For you to not understand where I'm coming from…" Luffy started, "We're not brothers after all!" Luffy said, looking at Naruto.

Naruto grit his teeth.

"What'd you just say?!" Naruto asked, full of anger now.

Luffy threw his straw-hat to the side as Naruto walked towards him.

"HEY STOP! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Nami yelled.

"NARUTO STOP!" Kakashi yelled now.

Usopp stared at the two in fear.

**FLASHBACK **

"_I challenge you to a duel! Monkey D. Luffy!" _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Usopp looked down.

"_Please don't do this guys…" _Usopp said to himself.

Chopper hugged Sanji's leg.

"GUYS PLEASE STOP!" Chopper yelled.

Brook, Sanji, and Franky all watched with straight faces. Hinata was scared. Naruto eventually stood in front of Luffy and stared at him. Luffy stared back up at Naruto. Before anyone could react Luffy threw a solid punch at Naruto, who threw a punch of his own. The clash of fists shook the island and sent a shock wave towards their friends. As the two held their fists together, Naruto looked down and spoke.

"I….I'm…" Naruto looked up, his whiskers were messy, his teeth now fangs, and his eyes red, "NOT LETTING YOU GO ANYWHERE!" Naruto yelled.

**LONG RING LONG ISLAND**

Arlong and his underlings arrived at the island and looked around.

"There really is nothing here. Not even a house. Just trees and field." Arlong said.

"Hey, easier for us to take over sir!" A DEATH member said.

Arlong looked at him and smiled.

"AH ha ha ha ha. Well I guess you're right. But I was at least wanting to fight SOMEBODY. All this new power I can't even use." Arlong complained.

"Oi." A voice said.

Arlong and co. turned to look at the man. Trafalgar Law sat on a rock, his sword resting on his shoulder. Arlong smiled and his eyes showed veins in them, a sign he was excited.

"Well what do we have here?!" Arlong asked.

"You won't have to wait too long to fight, Arlong-ya." Law said standing up, "You still gotta pay for what you did to my crew."


	29. This fight, is just getting started

**Chapter 28**

Naruto and Luffy continued to struggle with their fists clashed together and stared each other down. Naruto broke the silence.

"I can see myself in you Luffy! Stop what you're doing right now! I don't want to have to fight you!" Naruto growled.

"You should understand more than anybody right now how I'm feeling! My friends need me, need us! And nobody wants to go save them!" Luffy retorted.

Naruto growled.

"Of course we want to save them you dumb ass!" Naruto yelled.

"Tsk!" Luffy sounded, clenching his teeth.

"Psycho is on another level! As a matter of fact, LEVELS higher than we could ever dream to reach! It's not in our best interest to fight him right now! We need to train and get stronger Luffy. If we go fight him right now…" Naruto stopped, and everyone watched the yellow haired-ninja.

Naruto looked up, his eyes still red.

"SOMEBODY IS GOING TO DIE!" Naruto yelled.

Luffy, along with everyone else but Sasuke, widened their eyes with shock. Sasuke knew Naruto was right.

"He's right Luffy. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I'm not trying to be a jerk, it's just the facts." Sasuke said.

"YOU PISS ME OFF!" Luffy yelled, pushing Naruto towards everyone. Naruto back flipped and landed in front of the crew. Sanji looked down at Naruto and up at Luffy.

"Luffy." Sanji said.

Luffy looked at Sanji.

"Sanji! Franky, Usopp, Nami, Brook, Chopper! Let's go save them! Come on!" Luffy said.

Sanji, Franky, Nami, Brook, and Chopper all hid their expressions behind the black in their eyes. Luffy took notice and stepped back, a worried expression on his face.

"Guys… what's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"He's right Luffy…" Usopp said.

Luffy clenched his fist.

"NO HE ISN'T! REMEMBER ENIES LOBBY!? WE SAVED ROBIN WHEN WE COULD'VE DIED!" Luffy yelled.

"That's true Luffy! But this is different…" Nami said.

"HOW'S IT DIFFERENT!? TELL ME!" Luffy yelled at Nami.

Sanji got angry.

"Luffy-san, as captain we should follow your orders, but we need to take it easy and think before we approach a foe like this!" Brook said.

"Right, straw-hat. Remember there's more to this guy than meets the eye. Like the fact that he's met every last one of us before we even met each other." Franky weighed in.

"You're all really going to just abandon Robin and Zoro like this…" Luffy said.

"NOBODY IS IGNORING ANYBODY!" Sanji yelled.

Everyone looked back at Sanji.

"LUFFY YOU'RE NOT LISTENING! Just a day ago you and Naruto almost died fighting this man and he wasn't even REMOTELY using his full power. And look at you, full of anger. You don't think he'll expound on that? What happened when that Whitebeard guy attacked when ang-."

Sanji was interrupted by Luffy throwing a gum gum pistol punch at him but Naruto caught it with his right hand. Luffy clenched his teeth, Sanji stared with shock.

"You're going to attack your own friends over this? Luffy!" Naruto yelled.

"FRIENDS WHO ABONDON EACH OTHER AREN'T FRIENDS!" Luffy yelled.

Naruto grit his teeth and clenched Luffy's fist. He pulled Luffy in, to Luffy's surprise and hit Luffy with a hard-left hand, sending Luffy flying into trees. Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"If you won't listen to reason. Then I'll beat the reason into you!" Naruto said.

**MARINEFORD**

Psycho's DEATH members held their ground against the marines, dropping heavy numbers of them every passing moment. The four DEATH generals Kaku, Lucci, Doflamingo, and Lucci were a big part of this. Vice Admiral Doberman held his own against DEATH members until Kaku showed up.

"Tempest kick!" Kaku yelled, sending a sharp airwave at Doberman, who dodged it.

Doberman looked up and Kaku landed down on him, Kaku's two swords clashed with Doberman's and the two engaged in an even sword fight. As they exchanged blades Kaku laughed.

"Vice Admirals are really tough!" Kaku said.

Doberman smiled.

"That's why we're Vice Admirals you fool. You won't defeat us, so what makes you think your boss can beat the fleet admiral?" Doberman taunted.

"Sounds like you didn't hear what happened with former admiral Kizaru!" Kaku laughed, "Psycho-san dominated him and took his abilities!"

Doberman stopped for a moment.

"Don't stop!" Kaku yelled, thrusting his sword into Doberman's body.

Blood spewed from the wound as Kaku stuck his blade completely through Doberman. Kaku kicked Doberman off the blade and then threw his other sword into the same wound. Doberman coughed up blood as Kaku ran towards the vice admiral and stuck his sword in the ground, using it as a catapult, and drop-kicking Doberman again. The second sword jumped out of Doberman's body as he hit the ground and Kaku caught it.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Uh oh, looks like I found a weakness." Kaku taunted.

Doberman looked up at Kaku with anger, holding his wound.

On the other side of the battle field, Cyclone and Smoker engaged in an intense sword fight.

"What's the point in having a sea stone rod against a non-devil fruit user?!" Cyclone asked.

Smoker and Cyclone clashed, and Smoker forced Cyclone away.

"That's why it doubles as just a standard weapon. One clean hit from this can break bones." Smoker said.

Cyclone smiled and put away his sword. Smoker was shocked a little.

"You don't even deserve me using my sword. I'll use my hands for the rest of my battle with you." Cyclone said.

Smoker turned his lower body into smoke and charged Cyclone. Cyclone braced himself as Smoker threw heavy attacks with his rod, Cyclone blocking them all with his forearms. The hits were so intense that Smoker was pushing Cyclone back as he blocked attacks until Cyclone grabbed it with his left arm and slammed it into the ground. Cyclone attempted a jumping knee, but Smoker blocked it. Cyclone used this opportunity to charge an energy beam at Smoker's face, but Smoker dodged it in the nick of time. The blast fired a short range and exploded, blowing away DEATH and navy members. Smoker turned his body completely into smoke and engulfed Cyclone. He became solid holding Cyclone in a lock.

"Now I've got you. You're not going anywhere." Smoker said.

Cyclone smiled.

"Heh heh heh heh HA HA HA HA HA! I don't need to go anywhere!" Cyclone yelled.

**WHAM!**

Smoker was hit hard on the side of his head by his own sea stone rod. Smoker's pupils disappeared as he fell towards the ground. He let Cyclone go and Cyclone turned to the second Cyclone who stood over Smoker, holding his rod.

"Such a foolish object to have as a vice admiral with a devil fruit! Ha ha ha ha! No look at you. I can do whatever I want to you now… but…" Cyclone smiled and looked over at Tashigi, who fought with plenty of DEATH members.

"_Lucci hasn't gotten to her yet. Hopefully he doesn't get too upset for me taking his prey." _Cyclone said to himself, smiling. The shadow clone Cyclone disappeared and Cyclone ran through the crowd towards Tashigi.

Coby and Helmeppo were fighting with DEATH members, their backs together, with great chemistry.

"Helmeppo! You should go inside the Marineford palace and look for survivors! We'll handle things out here! We've got the fleet admiral to back us up. There's no way he'd lose to Psycho!" Coby said.

Helmeppo nodded and back flipped through the crowd towards the Marineford building. DEATH members noticed and yelled out.

"VICE ADMIRAL HELMEPPO IS RUNNING INTO THE PSYCHO-SAMA'S PALACE!" A DEATH member yelled.

Kuro turned towards the giant building and squinted.

"I'll handle it. You take care of things out here." Kuro ordered.

"Right!"

Coby suddenly couldn't move after seeing Helmeppo leave.

"What… what the hell? What's going on?" Coby asked.

Doflamingo landed down in front of Coby and chuckled.

"A little boy like you becoming fleet admiral? What the hell has gotten into the navy?" Doflamingo asked.

Coby's eyes filled with fear.

"Don't worry little boy. I'll kill you quick, and I'll do it with a smile!" Doflamingo said, chuckling sinisterly.

Akainu yelled as he through two hard punches at Psycho. Psycho parried them both and jumped to kick him. Akainu caught Psycho's leg, slammed him down, drug him through the rocky surface and threw him into the air. Psycho did a series of flips to recover and cocked back to blast a full power energy beam at Akainu who fired a lava attack of his own to counter the beam.

**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**

The energy clash shook the battle field and covered some of it in smoke. After a few moments the smoke cleared, and Psycho came down with a light charged axe kick that Akainu blocked with magma covered arms.

**BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

Another huge explosion sounded as Psycho's heel came into contact with Akainu's arms.

"Left yourself open!" Psycho yelled as he back flipped off Akainu's arms and crossed his own. Two rock pillers shot out the ground into Akainu's ribs knocking the fleet admiral onto his hands and knees. When Psycho a rock platform carried Akainu into the air a little and Psycho drop-kicked the air, sending the rock flying across the battle field.

**BOOM! Crackle…crackle. **

Smoke came up and Akainu, along with some DEATH and navy soldiers, rest in a small crater. Psycho held his hands in a circle and light formed in the space in between his circled hands. Psycho's entire body turned into light.

"Yata no Kagami." Psycho said, as he turned into light and bounded off various soldiers backs until he appeared in front of the recovering Akainu, who sat on his butt and looked up when Psycho appeared in front of him.

As Akainu looked up at Psycho, Psycho stared down at him. Psycho stared down for a moment until he spun around and kicked Akainu in the face sending him flying even further down the battle field. Akainu slowly composed himself himself and crawled to his hands and knees. Psycho walked slowly up to him.

"What was that earlier about my power not being sufficient? I thought the navy didn't underestimate their opponents." Psycho taunted.

Akainu's eyes turned blood red. Psycho crossed his arms and continued to look down on the fleet admiral.

"Imagine coming out here with the intention of revenge to be dominated like this. It must be embarrassing… but." Psycho stopped and turned around. He looked back at Akainu and continued speaking, "Let me tell you something about revenge, fleet admiral Akainu." Psycho said.

**BOOM! SPLAT!**

Akainu punched a hole through Psycho's chest. Blood ran down the sides of Psycho's mouth. Akainu, his head down, smiled. Robin watched from the window in Psycho's throne room and stared with fear.

"_Did he just?... Kill Psycho…" _Robin asked herself.

"Now who's not paying attention? You damn bastard." Akainu said.

Psycho coughed up blood.

Navy officers looked on, as well as DEATH members. Doflamingo and Lucci looked at Psycho. Kaku, arms crossed, stopped looking down at Doberman and turned to look at what happened.

Akainu stood to his feet, fist still inside Psycho's body. He pushed his magma hand deeper through Psycho's body slowly. Psycho coughed up more blood and grabbed Akainu's arm.

"Where's all that tough talk now!? TALK NOW!" Akainu yelled, cocking his arm back.

Psycho looked up with concern at his followers. Kaku and Lucci stared with serious faces and Doflamingo looked at him with a smile. Akainu cocked his fist back as far as he could and launched it at Psycho. Psycho's look of concerned turned neutral as his head was blown off by Akainu's magma fist.

**SAKURA KINGDOM **

The island shook from the intense fight between former friends. Naruto and Luffy clashed together, their hand clasped against each other. The two stared at each other full of anger. The others watched the feud, not wanting it to happen, but knowing it had to.

"Why… why don't you just listen!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up! You dumb ass!" Luffy yelled back, stretching his head far back.

Naruto looked with shock as Luffy stretched his head.

"GUM GUM BELL!" Luffy yelled as his head sprung forward.

Naruto yelled and cocked his own head back, slamming it into Luffy's at the same time. The ground beneath the two rumbled and the shockwave pushed their friends back.

"Ugh!" Nami strained.

Hinata covered her face to shield the wind and uncovered her face to look at Naruto, her face showing concern.

"_Naruto-kun…" _Hinata said to herself.

"Grgh! These guys are crazy strong!" Franky yelled.

Chopper jumped into Sakura's arms and started crying. Sakura pet the young reindeer and hugged him. Sasuke looked at them and then back at the battle. Kakashi watched the battle as well. Usopp was ducked, shielding himself from the fight.

"_Please… stop!" _Usopp yelled to himself.

Hancock's expression was hidden behind her hair. She bit her lip and clenched her fists until her nails cut into her palm. Underneath her hair tears ran down her face.

**FLASHBACK **

"_You don't have to carry Ace's death on your shoulders anymore… you have a new brother now!" Hancock yelled._

"_"Do you understand? You didn't meet that man by accident. Those are all great people you've stumbled upon!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Naruto and Luffy's faces were covered with blood from the headbutt. Naruto threw Luffy into the air, who put his feet together and fired a gum gum spear at the ninja, who dodged it. Naruto held out his arm and a clone formed a rasengan. Luffy blew his arm up and solidified it, turning it into a giant metal fist. Naruto jumped towards Luffy and Luffy threw his punch at Naruto.

"HEY YOU TWO WILL DESTROY THE ISLAND! STOP!" Kakashi yelled, charging at the men.

"NARUTO PLEASE STOP!" Sakura yelled as Chopper continued to cry.

"LUFFY! DON'T DO THIS!" Nami yelled.

The two men slowly charged towards each other as Kakashi, Sanji, and Franky ran to stop them. Hancock continued to clench her already blood-soaked hands.

"Stop…" Hancock said softly.

Nobody heard her.

"Stop!" Hancock yelled.

Nobody heard her.

Hancock put her head down and shook violently.

"I SAID STOOOOOPPPPPPP!" Hancock screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kakashi, Sanji, and Franky all stopped in their tracks. Usopp and Chopper stared at the pirate empress with fear, Nami and Sakura did as well. Sasuke looked at the pirate empress stone faced with surprise. Naruto's angry expression turned into shock. Luffy also reacted to the scream and looked over at Hancock, who was staring directly at him. Her eyes wide open, her pupils shaking rapidly, and her teeth clenched. Naruto's eyes slowly closed, and he fell out of the air and into the snow. Sasuke fell on his knees and back into the snow. Nami, Sakura, Usopp, and Chopper all fell out as well. Sanji and Franky fell forward as they ran, passed out. Kakashi fell to one knee and looked back at Hancock.

"What… what did you?..." Kakashi's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

Luffy landed and looked around.

"Hancock?... What just happened?" Luffy asked.

Hancock walked over to Luffy, tears in her eyes.

"It's fine… Luffy. Let's go save your friends." Hancock said.

Luffy looked at everyone who passed out, then back up at Hancock and nodded. The two ran off.

**MARINEFORD**

The navy stared with excitement and some with fear at how Psycho was brutalized. Psycho's blood rest on Akainu's face. Akainu breathed heavily and he smiled.

"You're full of tricks… Psycho Uchiha…" Akainu said, staring at Psycho's lifeless body from behind. The body slowly leaned forward.

Marine soldiers' fear quickly turned into celebration. Robin covered her mouth and choked on her words.

"_N… N… No way… he couldn't have just… he beat Naruto and Luffy so easily… he couldn't have lost just now…" _Robin said to herself.

As Robin watched the fight, Helmeppo creeped behind her slowly, his sword in his hand.

On the battle field marine soldiers cheered.

"congratulations fleet admiral Akainu! You killed the world's most wanted man!"

"This war is as good as won!"

Akainu pushed Psycho's body of his arm and watched it fall to the ground. He stood over the body and continue to pant. He looked up at the men who celebrated.

"FOOLS! THERE ARE MORE WANTED MEN HERE! BEAT THEM FIRST AND THEN CELEBRATE!" Akainu yelled.

The men suddenly became serious, but not because of what the fleet admiral said. Some men dropped their guns and fell to their knees. Other's choked on their words. Akainu stared at the men angrily.

"WHAT!? DO AS YOUR TOLD!" Akainu yelled.

One of the marine soldiers pointed at Akainu.

"Fl….fl…fl…" The soldier stuttered.

"IF I HAVE TO ASK WHAT AGAIN YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!" Akainu continued to yell.

All of a sudden a man rose behind Akainu.

"He's right navy soldiers… you've chosen to celebrate far too early…" Psycho said softly, his head hanging low.

The marine soldiers were now completely terrified. They looked at the body that laid lifelessly on the ground in a bloody mess and then back up at the man who stood behind the fleet admiral. Akainu was shocked but never turned around. Psycho held up his hand and the water under Marineford started to freak. It rocked the entire island and crashed the war ships into each other.

"What is this!? Is he controlling the water!?" One soldier asked.

Psycho lifted his head up slowly, his face hidden by black. His head now completely up, Psycho tilted his head back and a giant rock came up from under Akainu and trapped him in place.

"What!?" Akainu asked.

Psycho snapped his fingers and a ring of fire surrounded Akainu, then waved his hand upward the flames flew up from the air. The men couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"He just…. He just… controlled all four natural elements!"

"Doesn't he have admiral Kizaru's light powers too!?"

Psycho smiled softly and looked back towards Akainu. His forehead leaked blood, as did his chest, although the hole that was in the other body wasn't there. Psycho also bled from his mouth, blood coming from the sides of his mouth. The bandage that covered Psycho's eye slowly fell off. Psycho's right eye was closed and his left one was wide open. Soldiers started to fall out and faint, others fell on their butts from fear. The left side of Psycho's face was covered with a weird pattern and his eye had a saw blade pattern surrounding his pupil. As Psycho smiled wider the saw blade began to spin.

"No need to celebrate so early… this fight… is just getting started." Psycho said, smiling with pure evil.


	30. Marshall D Teach

**Chapter 29**

**SAKURA KINGDOM**

The leaf shinobi and remaining straw hats lay on the ground unconscious. Hancock's scream had knocked everyone, but her and Luffy, out cold. After a certain amount of time, Kakashi was the first one to come to his senses. The elder ninja slowly sat up and put a hand on his head.

"Ugh. What happened?" Kakashi asked.

Kakashi felt hard ground under him and became surprised.

"Huh? How did we get on the Sunny?" Kakashi asked.

Kakashi stood to his feet and looked around. Everyone was on the boat except for…

"HANCOCK!? LUFFY!?" Kakashi yelled out. No one answered.

Kakashi clenched his fist.

"_Don't tell me they really went to that Marineford place looking for Zoro and Robin… how can they be so foolish!?" _Kakashi asked himself.

The sound of paper broke Kakashi's thoughts. Kakashi looked down to a piece of paper beneath his foot. Kakashi picked it up by his index finger and thumb and became shocked when he read it:

"**I'll protect them. Go get stronger."**

Kakashi stared at the paper with shock.

"_Who could've possibly…?" _Kakashi asked.

Kakashi's thoughts were again interrupted by noises. The rest of the crew finally started to get to their feet.

"Ugh… what happened?" Sakura asked.

"What was that? I heard somebody scream and then I just passed out…" Sanji added.

"Was that Hancock-san?" Brook asked.

Sasuke stood up to his feet slowly and helped Hinata up.

"I have no idea what she did, but why didn't it affect Luffy?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi stared at the note and then looked back at everyone.

"She had to have used haki." Franky said, standing to his feet.

The leaf shinobi looked at they cyborg, Naruto just getting to his feet.

"Haki?" Naruto asked.

"Special abilities locked deep down in people's spirits. They can be awoken by training or sometimes even on accident. The haki displayed by Hancock… had to be conqueror's haki." Franky explained.

The shinobi and remaining straw hats all stared with shock.

"She has that haki?!" Nami asked.

"That sounds really rare… and dangerous." Sakura said.

Sanji lit a smoke.

"That's because it is." Sanji said.

Naruto and company looked over at the blonde cook.

"It's said that only one out of several million people are able to use it. Able to manifest intimidation and knock out anyone who isn't mentally strong enough. I'm guessing we got knocked out because we didn't expect her to have something like that. Another thing that makes it dangerous is… that if mastered… some men or women can use it even when doing something casual like walking." Sanji explained.

Usopp gasped.

**FLASHBACK **

_As Usopp and Chopper walked through town a, man with black spiked hair with red highlights, walked by them. As he crossed paths with Usopp it was like time froze and Usopp stood completely still, choking on his words._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Don't tell me he has that too!?" Usopp yelled.

Everyone looked at the long-nosed sniper.

"Don't tell you who has what?" Nami asked.

Usopp stared down in a sweat.

"Psycho!" Usopp yelled.

Everyone gasped.

"He walked past me in Nanohana! When he did… I… almost passed out from fear." Usopp said.

Sanji stared with wide eyes.

"I see… then. He probably does." Sanji said.

"Honestly after his display at Arlong Park 2.0 I wouldn't even be surprised… he can shoot beams of energy, use that weird jutsu stuff you ninja can use, AND he has gum gum powers like Luffy…" Nami explained.

"This is annoying." Naruto said, "Psycho this and Psycho that, but we still hardly know anything about him!"

"I agree, this whole thing with him is annoying. He embarrassed us and didn't give us any chance to figure out what he is at all during the fight, the whole time however, he knew everything about us." Sasuke said.

Hinata looked on with confusion.

"Um… if you all don't mind me asking, who is this Psycho guy?" Hinata asked.

Everyone looked towards the ground. Their expressions hidden. Hinata became concerned.

**FLASHBACK **

_"Now do you understand? Do you see the difference in our power? This is the power of a man who has a dream he hopes to fulfill, you understand?"_

_"You and this rag tag group of ninja and pirates was never going to work. Your inexperience as a unit really showed here today. None of you have experienced enough pain nor gained enough hate to beat me._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"To keep things short and sweet Hinata, he's supposedly from the ninja world same as us. He carries the name "Uchiha" as well." Kakashi said.

Hinata looked at Sasuke, who had his eyes shut.

"He was the one behind the assault on the sand village and Princess Vivi's assassination attempt. He runs the secret organization D.E.A.T.H, whom we also don't know the true objectives of. We learned a little bit about them through Luffy's brother Sabo, who gave us the rundown on DEATH's top dogs. The main one's being DEATH's generals who are just as strong as Psycho… however… I think Psycho is a lot stronger than he makes himself out to be." Kakashi said.

Hinata looked down.

"Oh my… he's a lot of trouble." Hinata said.

Kakashi nodded.

"That's an understatement. Luffy and Naruto were almost killed when they fought him. They didn't stand a chance. Before he even powered up he easily dealt with Naruto in Nine Tails chakra mode and Luffy's gear second, which Psycho can also perform." Kakashi continued to explain, "His last two acts were attacking this island and the navy base of Marineford… he and Cyclone killed everyone on the entire island. That's where Hancock and Luffy are headed now." Kakashi said.

Hinata stared up at Kakashi with surprise.

"Now I see why there was all that fuss earlier with Luffy going then… if he goes there…" Hinata was stopped.

"He'll be killed for sure. And he brought Hancock with him…" Sasuke said.

"We just wanted to help him! And he ran straight to their HQ looking for two people who might not even be there." Naruto said, squeezing his fists.

Everyone sighed.

"That's Luffy for you." Usopp said.

"You guys never heard this story, but we, really the navy trying to kill us, destroyed an entire judicial island just to get Robin back." Sanji said.

"That's why none of us were surprised that he reacted the way he did. The only thing that shocked us was that he fought you and Sasuke and tried to punch Sanji." Nami added.

"That definitely wasn't like him." Brook said.

"The main difference here is, this isn't some government agency we're at war with, this is a secret organization whose leader knows all of us personally and what we're capable of. Who knows how long he's watched us from the shadows? Straw hat and Hancock can't do it alone. Zoro and Robin are missing so it's not like we have something to even aim for if we went there. The only thing they could possibly do is-." Franky was interrupted.

"Try to beat their location out of Psycho…" Sakura finished.

Everyone stared in silence.

"_Reckless fool! Why would you do something so stupid!?" _Nami yelled to herself.

"What're we going to do?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi looked down at the note in his hand, put it in his pocket, and spoke.

"Straw hats. How much do you trust your captain?" Kakashi asked.

The straw hats all jumped.

"We trust him more than we would ever admit… truth be told." Nami said.

The rest of the straw hats nodded.

"Luffy is going to be the pirate king Mr. Kakashi. We'll do whatever it takes to get him there." Sanji said.

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Then let's not worry about him. From this moment forward we're going to leave this to him and Hancock. We need to find a nice open island to train and brief on. We'll establish our own HQ and fight against Psycho's organization! We'll recruit any and everybody we can as well. We don't have to keep doing this alone." Kakashi said.

Everyone looked at Kakashi with smiles.

"Psycho's right. We don't have enough hate or motivation to beat him. He's helped all of us and even for some, saved our lives, of course we wouldn't be able to just beat him up. But the next time we see him… WE'LL BE ON HIS LEVEL! NO HIGHER!" Kakashi said.

Everyone cheered.

"Alright! Everyone let's get ready to head out!" Nami yelled.

As everyone got into position, Sasuke talked to Kakashi.

"Kakashi. A lot of islands here are very inhabited, where could we train?" Sasuke asked.

Nami interrupted.

"I know the perfect place! And it's not too far from here." Nami said, pulling out a map, "It's called Long Ring Long island! It's perfect for a bunch of intense training!"

Naruto smiled.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!"

Everyone, now in their respective positions, got the boat moving. Sanji walked over to Kakashi.

"Oi. You sure Luffy and Hancock-san will be okay?" Sanji asked.

Kakashi looked down at the note once more.

**"I'll protect them. Go get stronger."**

"I have a feeling they'll be just fine." Kakashi said.

**MARINEFORD**

Heavy battle continued at the former navy HQ. Both side suffered heavy losses, but casualties favored the Marines. Former CP9 Kaku continued to wipe out his share of naval officers while Lucci also easily disposed of his half. Doflamingo was engaged in a battle with Vice admiral Coby, the youngest vice admiral in navy history.

Coby's sword clashed with Doflamingo's leg.

"Huh!? How's his leg so hard?" Coby asked.

Doflamingo smiled.

"I've gone through intense training to be able to join this organization, boy. One technique was being able to harden my body at will! Hm hm hm hm hm ha ha ha!" Doflamingo laughed.

Doffy backflipped away and launched a red string at Coby. The red thread wrapped itself around Coby's body, burning it severely.

"AGHHH! What the hell is this?" Coby asked in pain.

Doffy chuckled.

"You've got a thick rope of condensed strings wrapped around you young man. While you're wrapped up like this, your going to be going through a living hell! Hm hm hm ha ha ha ha ha!"

Coby was trapped in the intense heat of the scalding hot thread. His body was being burned intensely all over.

"_ARGH this burns like hell! What can I?..." _Coby thought then looked down at his sword.

Coby struggled to lift his sword just high enough to swing and slice it through Doflamingo's heat string. After it was cut, Coby ran towards Doffy and attempted to kick him, but Doffy threw a heavy punch that rocked Coby. Coby's leg was still off the ground so Doflamingo grabbed it and threw Coby into the air.

"This guy is strong!" Coby yelled out.

Doflamingo smiled and snatched his hand back towards himself.

Coby looked down and saw a faint white line coming from his ankle and suddenly dropped and slammed hard into the ground.

**BOOM! **

A small crater formed around the fallen vice admiral. Blood leaked from his head and mouth as he slowly struggled to get to his feet. A DEATH member looked over at him.

"Ha ha ha ha! Vice admiral?! Yeah right!"

The DEATH member ran over and kicked Coby in the face, dropping him, but was tackled by a navy captain. Doflamingo walked over to Coby with his hands behind his back and chuckled. Doffy put out his left hand and thwittled his fingers, lifting Coby up. Coby, a bloody mess, was suspended in midair. Doffy laughed again before he pulled his arm towards himself and Coby sped towards him. Doffy threw a punch at Coby's stomach while Coby attempted to move.

**SLICE!**

Blood dripped from Coby's sword. Doflamingo's pink feather jacket was starting to soak up the crimson red from Doflamingo's blood. Coby used the momentum to pierce Doflamingo right through the body.

Across the battlefield Kaku continued to make easy work of Doberman. As the two clashed swords Kaku taunted him. He slammed his swords against Doberman's.

"Ha ha ha! This is too easy! I thought you were a vice admiral?" Kaku laughed.

Kaku slammed his sword hard against Doberman's again and the impact irritated Doberman's earlier stab wound. Doberman winced.

"That wound still bothering you!? I can help!" Kaku said.

Kaku ducked and flipped his swords around backwards and thrusted his sword handles into Doberman's body. The impact made the vice admiral cough up blood. Doberman landed on his back as Kaku walked over to him and then stood over him. Kaku raised his sword and continued to talk down on Doberman.

"The navy was very cocky after the summit war seeing as they held their own against the pirates, but this organization is a lot different as you can see! You're losing this battle quite convincingly!" Kaku taunted.

Doberman continued to clutch his side.

"As… as… as long as there is evil… in this world…" Doberman started.

Kaku smiled.

"THE NAVY WILL NEVER QUIT!" Doberman said, standing to his feet.

Kaku smiled again and un-crossed his arms.

"Fine. If you won't just roll over and die then I'll make our next round a living hell!" Kaku said, starting to transform.

Kaku slowly transformed into his giraffe-human hybrid form and stood over the vice admiral, who was shocked. Kaku cocked his head back and launched it at the vice admiral.

"Nose pistol!" Kaku yelled.

Kaku's giant square nose crashed into Doberman sending him flying across the battlefield.

Lucci continued to make short work of the navy officers who attempted to attack him, and Kuro sliced down heavy counts of navy officers. Vice admiral Tashigi took down DEATH members left and right until a yell got her attention. She looked over to see Cyclone flying right at her.

"ARGHHHHH!" Cyclone yelled, slamming his sword into Tashigi's.

"Grgh!" Tashigi sounded.

As the two stood, swords against each other, Cyclone spoke.

"So… vice admiral Tashigi? How a frail female like you got this position is beyond me!" Cyclone taunted.

Tashigi smiled.

"I love it when criminals like you underestimate me!" Tashigi said.

Tashigi forced Cyclone back and spun around to swing her sword at Cyclone's head. Cyclone holstered his sword quickly and smiled as he held up a finger.

**CLINK!**

The sound of Tashigi's sword hitting stone sounded throughout the battlefield, except it wasn't stone her sword hit, it was Cyclone's finger.

"Huh!? He blocked it with his!?" Tashigi asked out loud.

Cyclone smiled even wider.

"HA HA HA HA HA! FAR TOO EASY!"

Tashigi clenched her teeth and swung her sword rapidly, only to be blocked by Cyclone's finger every time. Cyclone caught the sword with one hand and stared at the vice admiral. Cyclone smiled wide again and snapped Tashigi's sword. Tashigi fell back on her butt in a cold sweat and panic.

"_That was… a legendary sword… he… he… he snapped it like nothing!" _Tashigi thought to herself.

Cyclone laughed.

"Legendary swords are overrated little lady. Looks like you put too much trust in that piece of metal and not your own abilities. You should know as a vice admiral that swords don't make you, YOU make the sword." Cyclone said, walking closer to Tashigi, who slowly backed away.

"And now that you don't have a sword… how much of a problem do you think you'll pose to me!?" Cyclone asked, grabbing Tashigi by the throat.

Navy officers on the battlefield looked over at Cyclone choking Tashigi.

"He's got the vice admiral!"

"What do we do!"

"Obviously help her you fool!"

Navy ran in to fight Cyclone, but Kuro jumped in the way.

"I can't allow you to interfere. Any attempt to do so will result in immediate death." Kuro said, pushing up his glasses.

Cyclone smiled and looked at the barely breathing Tashigi. Cyclone continued to look at her and let her drop slowly, but before she could hit the ground he kneed her in the chin. Tashigi's head bounced up, blood coming from her mouth. Cyclone jumped and kneed her again and grabbed her leg with one hand and slammed her down onto her back. Tashigi coughed up more blood as her back hit the stone ground. Cyclone then kicked her over onto her stomach and stepped on her head, crushing it. Tashigi screamed as she bled rapidly from her mouth and head. Marines watched as she suffered. Cyclone looked at all of them with a smile before he pulled out his sword.

In the Coby battle, Coby panted with relief that he was able to stab the former warlord through the body, but that was too easy. Doflamingo smiled big and choked the vice admiral. Doffy then attached strings to his organs through his wounds and patched himself up.

"Huh!? Are you…?" Coby began to ask, struggling.

Doflamingo chuckled sinisterly and squeezed Coby's throat harder. Lucci walked up behind Coby.

"My strings can patch up any internal injuries I have. That was a slick move you pulled vice admiral Coby. Against anyone else you probably would've had them beat, but I'm different!" Doflamingo sneered.

Lucci, with his signature glare looked up at Coby, who bled and choked while in Doffy's grasp.

"Lucci-san… let's show Psycho how brutal we really are!" Doflamingo smiled.

Lucci held up a finger and pressed it to Coby's back. Coby looked back barely and his eyes widened.

"Finger… ASSULT RIFLE!" Lucci yelled.

Lucci rapidly stuck his finger into Coby's body incredibly fast. Blood spilled from each hole Lucci put inside the young vice admirals body. Coby choked and spit blood, turning blue from being choked and "shot" repeatedly from behind. When Lucci was done, Doflamingo still held Coby in the air, letting blood run from his body. When Coby let Doflamingo's arm go, Doffy let him drop to the ground. Coby's mouth wide open and his pupils gone, blood ran from his mouth and head. Marines took notice.

"MEN! VICE ADMIRAL COBY IS DOWN!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!?"

"THEY SHOT HIM! HE'S BLEEDING WE NEED TO HELP HIM!"

Lucci looked up at the marines.

"We won't allow you to assist this man. He'll die here. Setting an example for the rest of you and the world."

Robin watched from the temple.

"_That young boy… he won't… really die will he?... I should… help… but if I do, what will Psycho do to me?" _Robin asked herself.

Cyclone watched Coby's defeat go down and looked down at Tashigi, sword still drawn.

"Pitiful! So these are your vice admirals!? I swear they were much tougher all those years ago! AH HA HA HA HA!" Cyclone laughed and continued to stomp on Tashigi's head.

Tashigi clenched her teeth as Cyclone continued to step on her.

"_Smoker… please… help me!" _Tashigi yelled to herself.

Cyclone looked down and smiled.

"Smoker isn't coming to help you fool! He was knocked unconscious by his own sea stone rod! The fool!" Cyclone said.

Tashigi gasped and looked up barely. Cyclone's eye had words running across it.

"You're going to die here just like that boy did! AH HA HA HA HA!" Cyclone laughed.

As Cyclone laughed, he raised his sword in the air and brought it down to stab Tashigi.

**SPLAT!**

Cyclone looked down with a smile at the blood-soaked sword. Blood dripped from his mouth. Smoker was behind Cyclone, panting heavily. He pierced Cyclone with a sword he found on the ground.

"Stay… away from her." Smoker said.

Cyclone looked back at Smoker and began to laugh hysterically.

"AHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA AHHHHH HA HA OH HO HO AHHH HA HA HA!" Cyclone laughed.

Smoker looked up with anger and then shock as Cyclone's dark eye slowly turned yellow and gears began to appear. The eye took the appearance of a clock and began to turn counter clockwise.

**ZEEEERRRRROOOOOOOPPPPP **

As Cyclone laughed, he raised his sword in the air and brought it down to stab Tashigi. Right before Cyclone could stab her, he looked out the corner of his eye to see a smoke cloud dashing towards him. Cyclone smiled to himself.

"_Earth style: Rock clone jutsu." _Cyclone said to himself.

A rock clone of Cyclone came up from the ground and grabbed Smoker in his tracks. Cyclone stretched his arm towards Smoker and the clone and fired a blue energy beam through Smoker's body and through the clone. Smoker groaned from the blast and the clone exploded into rocks. Smoker fell to his knees and coughed up blood. Cyclone smiled.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We are a different breed!" Cyclone said.

Smoker breathed heavily, trying to hold on to his life.

"You and this woman make me sick! Thinking you're so tough beating on weak pirates and throwing around your authority knowing no one can do anything about it!" Cyclone snapped.

Smoker looked up weakly, Tashigi still had her eyes closed and her teeth clenched.

"You don't understand what it's like to be a regular civilian in this world… I hate the navy… just as much as I hate those celestial dragons!" Cyclone continued.

Kaku, Lucci, Kuro, Doflamingo, and Psycho all watched with neutral faces.

"Psycho hogged all the fun last time… but since I don't have a celestial dragon to do this to… I'll do it to the next best thing!" Cyclone yelled.

Smoker looked up with fear.

"NO!" Smoker yelled.

Cyclone lifted his sword and stuck it straight through Tashigi's back and through the ground. Tashigi screamed in pain, tears and blood falling from her face.

"BEG! BEG FOR YOUR LIFE RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!" Cyclone said, swirling the sword in Tashigi's body.

"AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH!" Tashigi yelled, going hoarse.

"BEG ME TO STOP! I'LL MAKE IT WORSE THE LONGER YOU FIGHT IT! BEG ME LIKE YOU MAKE THE COMMON FOLK BEG TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Cyclone yelled again.

Tashigi continued to scream and cry as Cyclone tortured her. Marine soldiers ran in to interfere, but Kaku, Lucci, Kuro, and Doflamingo all got in the way.

"HELP ME SOMEBODY PLEASE! I CAN'T BREATHE! IT HURTS!" Tashigi yelled.

Robin shed tears while watching the exchange.

"BEG FOR YOUR LIFE AND I'LL MAKE THE PAIN STOP! AHH HA HA HA!" Cyclone ordered.

Tashigi continued to scream.

"I… I… PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T KILL ME I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Tashigi yelled.

Cyclone stared down at her with a smile and snatched his sword out of her. Tashigi panted heavily as she bled severely from her wound. Smoker stared with shock, as did the marines.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Cyclone asked.

Tashigi got a few more breaths off.

Cyclone's smile turned serious and he lifted his sword again. Smoker's eyes grew wide with fear.

"CYCLONE STOP! STOP!" Smoker yelled.

Cyclone, sword in the air, looked at Smoker.

"STOP!? WHY WOULD I STOP!? DID THE NAVY STOP WITH THEIR BUSTER CALLS WHEN INNOCENT PEOPLE WERE KILLED!? OR WHAT ABOUT TURNING A BLIND EYE TO THEIR CORRUPT OFFICIAL'S ACTIONS!? I'M SORRY VICE ADMIRAL BUT I DON'T WANT TO STOP!" Cyclone yelled.

Cyclone swung his sword down and across Tashigi's back. A giant slash of crimson splashed over the battlegrounds. No one could believe what they were seeing. Smoker especially couldn't believe the brutal display he had just seen. Akainu, still in Psycho's rock trap, watched it all. His hat covered his expression. Psycho walked next to Akainu and spoke, his arms crossed.

"I told you didn't I? Fleet admiral Akainu, when you got here, you brought a lot of people here to get hurt. Because of you, thousands of your men have died. And I guarantee you… those five vice admirals won't leave this island alive. Two are already taken care of and one is on the way." Psycho said.

As Psycho spoke, Akainu grew angrier.

"How does it feel? To know you're the reason these people died here today. All because of your petty revenge you want to achieve over me." Psycho said walking away from Akainu.

Akainu's body slowly became complete magma and the rock he was surrounded in got weak. Akainu growled and the ground rumbled. After a few moments of intense anger and heat, Akainu burst out of his rock prison. Psycho looked back at the fleet admiral barely.

"Are you upset with me? Fleet admiral?" Psycho asked.

Akainu huffed and puffed and blew steam out his nose. Akainu loaded up a huge magma punch and attempted to hit Psycho. Psycho turned and stuck out one hand, his fingertips against the fleet admiral's chest. Akainu became confused but still attempted to throw the punch. Psycho looked up at Akainu with one eye closed. The one that was open was the red eye he usually had covered.

"One inch punch…" Psycho said softly.

Psycho closed his fist onto Akainu's chest, and the fleet admiral zoomed across the battleground and crashed into the Marineford palace wall, a bloody and bruised mess. Psycho stood tall.

"I can imagine your embarrassment fleet admiral." Psycho said, taking another stance, bending his knees and putting his wrists against each other. He pulled his arms over to his ribs and a small blue energy ball formed.

"You never stood a chance against me from the moment you stepped foot on this island. There are so many tricks in my sleever I still haven't used yet, but I guess it was pointless to tell you that… seeing as this is where you die." Psycho said.

Akainu struggled to look up.

"Let me show you another technique I learned in my years of travel…" Psycho said softly.

Akainu was able to fight his way out of the hole in the wall, but fell to his knees, he looked up at DEATH's leader with anger.

The blue light in Psycho's hands slowly expanded.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" Psycho said slowly. With each syllable the blue light got even bigger. DEATH members hurried and ran out of the way while marines stood confused.

"What is that!? Another devil fruit power!?"

Psycho smiled.

"HA!" Psycho yelled.

A giant blue energy beam exploded from Psycho's palms and swallowed any marine who was in the way. Akainu watched as men were sucked into its massive radius and covered his fists in magma in an attempt to block it.

"COME ON! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!" Akainu screamed.

Just as he said that, a man stuck out his hand and the giant energy beam was sucked into darkness.

"Ze ha ha ha ha. Looks like you were having trouble fleet admiral!" The man said.

Akainu looked up at the man with shock and anger.

"You! What are you doing here!?" Akainu asked.

The man turned and looked at the fleet admiral.

"I'm here to capture that man over there!" He said, pointing at Psycho.

"ZE HA HA HA HA HA ZE HA HA HA!" The man laughed.

Psycho stared in annoyance at the man who absorbed his attack.

"So… you've shown up… you really plan on capturing me?" Psycho asked.

The man smiled through his multi gapped toothed smile.

"Marshall D. Teach." Psycho finished.


	31. We're the Straw Hat Shinobi!

**Chapter 30**

"ZE HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Blackbeard laughed.

Psycho continued to stare at the laughing captain with annoyance.

"What the hell are you staring at!? You look like you've got a problem with me being here! This is a war right?! I've got every right to butt in if I want to!" Blackbeard yelled.

Psycho smiled and crossed his arms.

"Oh no no… the more the merrier… I was just getting a good look at you." Psycho said.

Blackbeard became confused.

"What do you mean "getting a good look?" You want to memorize the face of your captor? ZE HA HA HA!"

"There you go again saying you'll capture me… you really think you can pull that off?" Psycho asked.

Blackbeard smiled.

"I captured "Fire Fist" Ace when all thought it couldn't be done! That alone gave me a seat with the warlords of the sea!" Blackbeard boasted; his arms out wide.

Psycho squinted at the mention of Ace's name.

"Ace hm?... And did you say warlord? You mean seven pirates who couldn't handle their bounties and needed some form of protection from the navy?" Psycho said smiling.

Blackbeard's face became angry.

"Don't be a fool! Just because we are called warlords doesn't mean we do the government's bidding!" Blackbeard yelled.

Psycho continued to smile; his arms crossed now.

"Oh no I'm sure. That's why you all helped to fight against Whitebeard then? Knowing that if you didn't help the navy stop his assault, you'd all be stripped of warlord status. You wouldn't be able to be criminals with protection… pitiful." Psycho taunted.

Blackbeard clenched his fists. Psycho smiled.

"I never respected anyone of the seven warlords. In fact… I wish they had been here when Cyclone and I cleansed this island of navy trash." Psycho said, "The seven warlords of the sea… such a big title given to chumps…"

Before Psycho could say anymore he suddenly started to sink. Psycho's eyes widened and he looked down to see he was getting sucked into darkness. Blackbeard smiled, his hand on the ground excreting darkness across the battlefield.

"Dark dark fruit… BLACK HOLE!" Blackbeard yelled.

Psycho struggled to get out of the darkness and continued to sink while Blackbeard and his pirates laughed.

"CAPTAINS OF THE 1ST, 2ND,3RD, 4TH, AND 5TH SHIPS OF THE BLACK BEARD PIRATE FLEET! ATTACK! LOOK FOR DEATH'S GENERALS AND KILL THEM FIRST!" Blackbeard yelled.

Jesus Burgess, Shiryu, Avalo Pizarro, and Laffitte all took off into the battle running through the crowd looking for their opponents.

As Psycho sank he stopped struggling and stared directly at Blackbeard, who smiled back at him. Eventually Psycho was completely absorbed by the darkness.

Laffitte flew over the battle trying to find a DEATH general when he was pulled out of the air by strings.

**BOOM!**

Laffitte hit the ground hard and struggled to get up as Doflamingo stood over him.

"Now how much fighting do you think we can do if you're all the way up there? Hm hm hm hm ha ha ha!" Doflamingo laughed.

Jesus Burgess took out DEATH foot soldiers and navy officers as he looked for his opponent. Eventually he stumbled upon a man in an all-white suit.

"Hm? Either you're a navy officer or some type of official with an outfit like that!" Jesus said.

Lucci turned around to look at the giant man.

"My name is Rob Lucci, I just became a DEATH general today." Lucci said calmly.

"Oh really!? That's some big information you're telling me with such a calm demeanor!" Jesus noted.

"I'm assuming you want to know because you're looking for a DEATH general. So I told you I was one." Lucci said.

Jesus threw a punch at Lucci, but Lucci dodged it easily.

"At least allow me to get ready for battle before you attack me." Lucci said.

"To hell with that! Fight me!" Jesus yelled.

Lucci smiled and slowly started to change shape. Lucci stood slightly taller than Jesus, who just smiled at the giant human-leapord hybrid. Lucci held his fists to Jesus's chest and spoke.

"GIGA ROKOUGAN!"

As pressurized air blasted through Jesus's body blood spilled out the mouth of the giant masked man.

Next up, Alvalo Pizarro punched DEATH members away as they attacked him until it felt like suffered a scratch. His arm suddenly developed a large scratch wound and opened. Blood spilled from the cut.

"ARG! What the hell?" Pizarro asked.

He looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"_Who the hell just cut me? It had to be a DEATH member, or even navy by accident… there are a lot of swords around me." _Pizarro thought.

He continued to look around until three large scratches appeared on his body. The blood spilled from the three scratches and the horned man fell to his knees. When he looked up, Kuro stood over him and pushed up his glasses.

Shiryu walked calmly through the battlefield.

"_Come on out DEATH general… I know you're in this crowd somewhere." _Shiryu thought to himself while he lit a smoke.

Suddenly a giraffe human hybrid attempted to cut him. Shiryu blocked the sword just barely.

"So… you must be a DEATH general?" Shiryu asked with a smile.

Kaku smiled.

"I just got recruited today so I appreciate the compliment, but the real general is elsewhere! You're fighting me right here and right now though!" Kaku said.

Shiryu looked him up and down. Kaku's arms and legs were stretched completely but his neck was tucked in.

"What the hell kind of form is that?" Shiryu asked.

Kaku smiled.

"A form I made up! Pasta machine!" Kaku said, throwing another sword attack.

As the DEATH members fought the navy and Blackbeard's pirates, A now calm Cyclone looked down at Tashigi and over at Smoker. Cyclone holstered his sword and looked around.

"He said there were 5 commanders did he not? Where's the fifth one?" Cyclone asked.

Blackbeard lifted his hand off the ground and looked at the darkness that had swallowed Psycho into the ground. Blackbeard chuckled and looked down at the fallen fleet admiral.

"Ze ha ha ha ha. How embarrassing is that? All that tough talk to be swallowed by darkness!" Blackbeard taunted.

Akainu looked up at Blackbeard in pain.

"Don't… don't get too cocky… he… he…" Akainu struggled to speak.

"Hm? He what? Spit it out!" Blackbeard yelled.

"He… can't die!" Akainu spit out.

Blackbeard picked up Akainu by the collar.

"Ze ha ha! It doesn't matter if he can't or not! I can keep him in that darkness as long as I feel like it! The force inside a black hole is so strong light can't even escape! Unless I decide to expel him then he's trapped for eternity!" Blackbeard explained, "ZE HA HA HA! Now watch as I destroy his army with one attack!"

Blackbeard closed his left hand and brought his arm across his face. A white orb formed around his fist and grew bigger the more he focused energy into it. Blackbeard smiled hard and wide as the orb finally shone a bright white.

"SEAQUAKE!" Blackbeard yelled as he threw a punch at the air.

**CRACK! BOOM!**

A loud boom echoed across the battlegrounds and it looked as if reality itself had cracks in it. Blackbeard smiled hard, but that smile soon turned into worry as the explosion of energy got everyone's attention, but nothing happened to anyone.

"HUH!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Blackbeard yelled out.

Blackbeard continued to stare straight forward until he looked down in fear. Psycho stood in front of him, all but one of his legs out of the darkness, the leg that was free was bent slightly. Psycho blocked the max charged seaquake with only his left forearm. As Blackbeard stammered, Psycho pulled his leg out of the darkness and stood straight up. Blackbeard choked on his words.

"How unfair… keeping me trapped down there while you attacked my men…" Psycho said softly.

Akainu looked up with complete shock, as did the navy. Kaku, Kuro, Cyclone, Doflamingo, and Lucci were not surprised in the slightest.

"How did you get out!?" Blackbeard yelled.

Psycho turned his arm around and grabbed Blackbeard's fist. Blackbeard tried to pull away but couldn't.

"_He's stronger than he looks! Ze ha ha." _Blackbeard chuckled to himself.

Psycho looked up at Blackbeard.

"It's simple… I've trained in simulations with much greater gravitational pull than darkness!" Psycho yelled.

Blackbeard and Akainu became shocked.

"Impossible!" Blackbeard yelled.

Psycho smiled.

"Oh but it's very possible… I've been around for a long time and have traveled to a lot of places and trained with a lot of people. If you think even for a second that my fight with Sakazuki was anywhere close to even half my power… then you're mistaken." Psycho confessed.

Akainu continued to look up at Psycho with shock.

"_He did… all this damage to me… and even escaped death… just to say… he's not even breaking a sweat!? What the hell is this man!?" _Akainu asked himself.

Psycho's right leg turned a bright yellow.

"As a matter of fact… I'm not even using 5% of my true power!" Psycho admitted.

**GRAND LINE WATERS EN ROUTE TO LONG RING LONG ISLAND**

The remaining straw hats and the leaf shinobi sat in their meeting circle.

"Okay! So Luffy, Hancock, Robin, and Zoro are all out at the moment. That leaves us to break down what we've learned about Psycho." Kakashi noted, "So, between what we've seen at Arlong park, talked about, and what Hancock told me we should have a good idea on what we're up against. Naruto, you fought him, what did you learn?"

Naruto looked down.

"Yeah… the guy packs a crazy strong punch. He was fast enough to dodge my punches in nine tails chakra mode AND Luffy's gear second with little effort." Naruto said.

"He can also use jutsu and has chakra running through his body." Sasuke added.

"That's right. He did use a few jutsu didn't he? Water prison and shadow clones…" Sakura said.

"What are jutsu?" Usopp asked.

"Basically special techniques we ninja have developed that use chakra to manipulate things around us." Sasuke answered.

"That sounds cool! Can you teach us that!" Chopper asked.

"Yeah! Imagine me using jutsu!" Franky added.

Kakashi sweat a little bit and held up his hand.

"Take it easy guys, we're talking about Psycho remember?"

"Remember he can stretch like Luffy and even harden his arm to make his punches stronger." Nami said.

"I believe he even used a couple of Luffy's moves…" Sanji added.

"Yeah… red hawk and gum gum bazooka." Nami said softly.

"Can't he blast light beams too?" Brook asked.

"That's what I saw! Do you think it was a devil fruit?" Chopper asked.

"It had to be! I just can't see it being anything else." Nami said.

"Devil fruits?" Hinata asked.

Sanji lit a smoke.

"Devil fruits are special fruits, from the devil himself, some say. Basically, they grant you special abilities. The main problems are that unless you refer to an encyclopedia on them you won't know what your power is until after you've eaten the fruit. Also… anyone who eats a devil fruit is hated by the sea and loses their ability to swim." Sanji explained, "Devil fruits are the reason Luffy can do those crazy attacks, Brook's skeleton body, and Chopper's ability to speak and change forms."

Hinata gasped.

"Oh my… so troublesome." Hinata said.

"The only problem with those blasts being the result of devil fruits are the fact that if you eat any more than one of them then your body blows up… so how would he have two powers?" Usopp asked.

"Funny thing about that is, Hancock and I spoke on it and we actually think he has four devil fruit abilities." Kakashi said.

The entire room gasped.

"How is that possible Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know… but we do know that his rubber ability is the result of a devil fruit, his youth HAS to be a devil fruit, maybe his advanced abilities could be a devil fruit, and his ability to turn into light." Kakashi said

The straw hats became shocked and panicked.

"Light!? Did you say light?" Nami asked.

Kakashi became nervous.

"Yeah… what's wrong with that?"

"The only man that could turn into and manipulate light… was that damn bastard Kizaru." Sanji said.

Kakashi calmed down.

"Oh yeah, you all don't know." Kakashi said.

"Hm? Know what?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed.

"Well… apparently… Psycho… stole Kizaru's powers." Kakashi said.

Everyone in the room became shocked.

"Huh!? How!?" Nami asked.

"Hancock told me he used some sort of strange technique and took the powers because Kizaru didn't deserve them." Kakashi said.

"_Just WHAT the hell is he?!" _Naruto asked himself.

"That's crazy… I can't believe it." Franky said, "That bastard made us look like chumps… just to find out Psycho took his powers."

Kakashi looked over at Franky.

"Agreed. That's why we're going to this island so we can get this training done. It's going to be a while of intense super training though. We can't let what happened at Arlong park happen again." Kakashi said.

Everyone in the room smiled. Nami looked down at her compass and noticed they were getting close. Nami ran outside and everyone followed.

"There it is! Long Ring Long Island!" Nami said.

Naruto smiled.

"I can't wait to get started with this training!" Naruto yelled.

As Naruto and the other's started to get closer to Long Ring Long Sanji started to get a bad feeling.

"_I can… hear people on that island… it sounds like they're in an intense fight." _Sanji thought.

**LONG RING LONG ISLAND**

"Room!" Law said as a giant blue orb surrounded himself and 100 fishmen, "SHAMBLES!"

The fishmens' heads were replaced by cannon balls and exploded, wiping them all out. Arlong smiled with his arms crossed from a distance. Law's room disappeared and he fell to one knee breathing heavy.

"Oooooo getting tired already? Trafalgar Law!" Arlong yelled.

Law continued to breathe heavily.

"You do realize the more you kill my fishmen brothers and defy me you're making things far worse for yourself!" Arlong noted.

Law smiled.

"You think I give a damn about that? Heh, like I said, you gotta pay for what you did to my crew." Law said.

Arlong smiled and un-crossed his arms. Law stood to his feet.

"I ain't leaving until you atone for those sins." Law said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Arlong said.

Arlong suddenly disappeared.

"ARGH!" Law gasped.

Arlong appeared in front of Law and cocked his arm back as far as he could, Law was too weak to quickly move.

"R…roo-!"

**WHAM!**

Arlong punched Law in the stomach with all the power he could generate. Law coughed up blood and groaned, his pupils disappeared as he flew away from Arlong. Law dragged through the ground until he crashed into a giant rock.

**KRSHHHHHHHHH BOOM!**

"AAHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! IF YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE DEATH THEN YOU SHOULD'VE AT LEAST TRAINED WITH THE REST OF US! HA HA HA HA HA!" Arlong laughed.

Law lay unconscious on a pile of rocks, blood pouring from his head.

"The powerful training Psycho and Cyclone-san gave us made us SUPER powerful! Increased speed! Agility! Durability! And especially power! We've used the blessings they gave us to be Psycho's most powerful subordinates! THE THREE DEATH GENERALS! AHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA!" Arlong continued.

Law slowly gained consciousness and fell over onto his stomach.

"But Eneru was killed by a group of annoying brats Psycho had rag dolled so a seat is open! Why don't you come back Law!? Be a DEATH general with us again and rule the world!" Arlong bargained.

Law grabbed his sword and got to his feet very slowly.

"Heh." Law chuckled, "Sorry, Arlong-ya… but I have no desire to join the group that killed my crew."

Arlong looked at Law with confusion.

"I'll kill you here so they can rest in peace… and even if I don't… dying for them… wouldn't be a terrible way to go out!" Law yelled as strong as he could.

Arlong walked towards Law slowly with a smile.

"How noble of you, Trafalgar Law… it's a shame we can't have your nobility in DEATH." Arlong stopped talking when he stood in front of Law.

"My power is beyond anything you could imagine. I can split this island in half with one full power punch!" Arlong stated.

Law's eyes widened as Arlong cocked his arm back as far as he could again.

"You won't survive this attack again!" Arlong yelled.

Law "tsk'd" as Arlong swung a punch for Law's face.

"DIABLE JAMBE: JOUE SHOT!"

A flame kick suddenly kicked Arlong on the side of the face knocking him to the side a little. The flame kick was followed by another kick to the face sending Arlong stepping away and falling on his butt. Arlong rubbed his chin and heard a noise.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled coming out of the sky.

Arlong zipped out of the way as Naruto crashed into the ground. Law stared with surprise.

"Hm? Cook-ya? What are you doing here?" Law asked.

Sanji turned and looked at Law.

"Hey, you're that Law guy aren't you? You alright?" Sanji asked.

Law looked at Naruto who stood to his feet. Arlong smiled.

"Well well… look who's here!" Arlong yelled.

Kakashi, Franky, Brook, Usopp, Sakura, Sasuke, Nami, Hinata, and Chopper all slowly appeared behind Law. Law looked back with surprise.

"Huh? Straw hats? And who are these people?" Law asked.

"We'll have to explain later. Can you fight?" Sasuke asked.

Law struggled to stand straight up.

"Yeah I can… HUAG!" Law coughed up blood.

"No, you're not doing any fighting right now!" Sakura yelled laying Law down, opening his jacket, and placing her hands over him.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto's expression was covered by his headband as he stood with his arms crossed. Arlong stared at him smiling.

"So, you've come back for another arse whooping hm?! AH HA HA HA! Psycho's first beating didn't teach you a lesson I see. He left you and your friends almost dead if I recall correctly! Say, where's Straw hat? I knew something was missing." Arlong noted.

Naruto grit his teeth and tensed up.

**FLASHBACK **

_"GUYS PLEASE STOP!" Chopper yelled._

_Brook, Sanji, and Franky all watched with straight faces. Hinata was scared. Naruto eventually stood in front of Luffy and stared at him. Luffy stared back up at Naruto. Before anyone could react Luffy threw a solid punch at Naruto, who threw a punch of his own. The clash of fists shook the island and sent a shock wave towards their friends. As the two held their fists together, Naruto looked down and spoke._

_"I….I'm…" Naruto looked up, his whiskers were messy, his teeth now fangs, and his eyes red, "NOT LETTING YOU GO ANYWHERE!" Naruto yelled._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Well I guess it doesn't matter! Killing all of you will give him something to come back to! AH HA HA HA HA!" Arlong laughed.

Naruto's body slowly turned golden with black stripes.

"Oh, that form again!? You truly haven't learned your lesson!" Arlong taunted.

Naruto continued to stare towards the ground with his hidden expression and and gritting his teeth. As Naruto got angrier his yellow flames took over his body completely and manifested in front of him.

"Hm?" Arlong asked.

The flames turned into another chakra mode Naruto and launched at Arlong with terrifying speed and punched Arlong in the jaw, Arlong didn't budge. Everyone stared at the giant fish man. Arlong snickered.

"AH HA HA HA HA! AHHHHH HA HA-."

**RUMBLE… CRACKLE…**

Arlong looked down at the ground and noticed it started to crack under him. Before he could study it further there was a big boom and the ground under him burst into rocks and pieces. The air pressure blew the army of fishmen behind him onto their butts and Arlong slowly felt his feet lift off the ground. Arlong was all of a sudden knocked away by a huge punch. Arlong's pupils disappeared and blood flew out of his mouth as he was knocked through the island and into a small mountain.

**KABOOOM! CRACKLE CRACKLE**

Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Kakashi, Nami, Hinata, Franky, and Sasuke all stepped to Naruto's side and crossed their arms. Sakura watched them with a smile as she cared for Law.

"_Go get em guys!" _Sakura thought to herself.

Naruto still held his angry expresson and looked up with golden eyes.

"ARLONNNNNNGGGGGG! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOWWWW!" Naruto yelled.

In the debris of rock and smoke Arlong lay bruised and cuts on his body. Arlong broke a rock to dust in his hand and smiled.

"Who… are you guys…?" Law asked again.

Sakura smiled at him.

"We…"

"WE'RE THE STAW HAT SHINOBI!" Everyone yelled in unison.


	32. So, you finally show up

**Chapter 31**

**LONG RING LONG ISLAND**

The straw hat shinobi, aside from Sakura who was helping Law, all stood in a line, arms crossed, waiting for Arlong to make a move. The ground rumbled, but the crew didn't budge. Arlong suddenly jumped out of the ruined mountain he was crushed under and landed about 10ft in front of them. The ground cracked when he landed. Arlong stood tall with an insane smile on his face. Naruto, filled with anger, thought about their last meeting.

**FLASHBACK **

_While Naruto continued to go airborne Psycho jumped into the sky and caught Naruto by the throat and threw him back towards the ground head first, Eneru didn't let him hit the ground though, catching him by Naruto hitting his stomach on his golden rod, then got rammed into a wall by Arlong._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Naruto's eyes shot open and in a quick flash he appeared in front of Arlong with his arm cocked back ready to punch the fishman. Arlong smiled wide and his eyes were wide open, veins sprouting.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto yelled.

Arlong took a stance and threw a punch of his own. The clash of fists shook the island and cracked the ground even further. Naruto wound up a punch with his other arm and threw it. Arlong also clashed his fist with Naruto. Even with the large wind produced by the heavy clash the straw hat shinobi continued to stand ten toes down. Arlong smiled and brought his head back to which Naruto got surprised. Arlong attempted to stab Naruto with his nose, but Naruto ducked and crouched on the ground below Arlong who then tried to stomp him. Naruto quickly jumped to the side and while Arlong was focused on Naruto, Sanji tried to attack.

"DIABLE JAMBE: JOUE SHOT!"

Sanji launched towards Arlong and attempted to kick him but Arlong grabbed Sanji's leg and swung him around then tossed him into Naruto. The two me n crashed into each other and Arlong turned to see Usopp firing a ball at him.

"USOPP SPECIAL ATTACK!" Usopp yelled.

Arlong loaded a punch and punched the ball, which burst into a bunch of smaller balls. Arlong stared with surprise.

"Hm? What's this!?" Arlong asked.

Usopp smiled.

"FRAG GRENADE!"

The frag grenade balls blew up one by one causing a bunch of smaller explosions that grew into a much bigger explosion. Naruto and Sanji got up to their feet to see the damage. The smoke cleared slowly until Arlong's silhouette appeared. When the smoke cleared Arlong stood smiling, not a scratch on him. The straw hat shinobi stared in shock.

"AHHHHH HA HA HA HA! ARE WE ALL DONE THEN!?" Arlong asked.

Kakashi and Sasuke both charged chidori, Sasuke in his right hand and Kakashi in his left hand, and ran side by side. Arlong stared at the two smiling. The two shinobi jumped in the air, landed, and pointed their combined chidoris at the fishman.

"LIGHTNING STYLE: SUPER CHIDORI SPEAR!" Kakashi and Sasuke yelled in unison.

Arlong squatted and crossed his arms. When the lightning attacked hit him he smiled and repelled the attack back towards the two who dodged it by jumping into the air. As they floated, Kakashi noticed Arlong disappeared and before he knew it Arlong appeared next to him in mid air and gave him two huge hooks then grabbed his face and slammed his fist sideways down onto Kakashi's head making Kakashi's pupils disappear and fall towards the ground at super speeds.

**KABOOM!**

Kakashi hit the ground with tremendous force and struggled to move. Arlong then pointed downwards and attempted to charge through Kakashi with his saw nose. As Arlong dashed towards Kakashi two giant golden hands grabbed him out of the air and began swinging him around in circles. Naruto, in his chakra mode, swung Arlong around.

"NAMI! DID YOU FIGURE OUT HOW TO USE THAT ROD YET!?" Usopp asked.

"Hey I'm trying!" Nami said, fiddling with Eneru's old lightning staff.

Nami pressed the two small buttons on both ends and the staff expanded.

"Oh!" Nami exclaimed, "I think I got it!"

"That's great! Now come on and use it already! I can't do this forever!" Naruto yelled out.

Nami continued to fiddle with the staff.

"What do I do just swing it at him?" Nami asked.

Arlong got angry and burst out of the two hands and grabbed the thumbs and landed on the ground. Arlong's expression was hidden by black, his smile turned into a frown. With sheer power Arlong lifted Naruto off the ground and threw him over his shoulder and slammed him on the ground. Naruto coughed up blood when he hit the ground.

"_So strong!" _Usopp thought.

As Sanji watched the display of strength he suddenly felt somebody behind him, it was Arlong, who was loading up a punch. Sanji charged diable jambe and threw a straight kick at Arlong, who clashed against it with his fist. Arlong and Sanji both held angry expressions. Arlong threw another hard punch at Sanji with his opposite hand knocking Sanji into the air, Arlong grabbed Sanji's leg and threw an overhand punch knocking Sanji into the ground and on his head. Sanji's pupils disappeared from the pain.

Brook got tired of watching and charged Arlong attempting to stab him, but the giant fish man dodged the slices. Sasuke zipped in and joined but Arlong continued to dodge the sword slashes with ease. After enough dodging Arlong threw too uppercuts to the skeleton and shinobi's bodies. Brook was hit with full force, but Sasuke blocked it with his susano ribs. The susano grew an arm and grabbed Brook out of the air, but Arlong appeared over Sasuke and punched the purple rib cage with awesome power, Sasuke groaned.

"_He's strong! Too strong!" _Sasuke thought to himself.

Arlong smiled and put his hands together and slammed his hands down onto Sasuke, sending him crashing into the ground with Brook. Arlong crashed down on Sasuke with both feet. Sasuke tried not to cough up blood but it all came out with one big groan and his pupils disappeared.

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky yelled as he blasted a punch at Arlong. Arlong caught the punch easily and grabbed the chain it was attached to, swinging Franky around.

"Grgh! FRANKYYYY RADICALLL BEAMMM!" Franky blasted his radical beam out of his free hand and Arlong loaded a punch.

Arlong punched the beam and it flew back into Franky, blasting him out of the air. As Franky fell towards the ground, Arlong ran towards him with insane speed and as he attempted to stop he skid across the ground until he caught Franky right before he hit the ground with a huge punch to the chest. Franky flew down the island and crashed through giant trees and rocks.

**BOOOOOOOOMMM!**

Franky's body rest in a crater. Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Hinata, and Sakura couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"HORN POINT!" Chopper yelled as he charged Arlong with giant horns. Chopper smacked Arlong in the body with his antlers, but Arlong blocked it, it was still strong enough to push Arlong back a little thought, to Arlong's surprise; however, Arlong grabbed Chopper's antlers and lifted the reindeer into the air then slammed into the ground, cracking it. He picked Chopper up and loaded another punch and threw it, but it was parried. While Arlong wore a face of surprise, Hinata had parried his punch and took a stance. Two of Hinata's hands became blue flames with tiger faces.

"Twin lion fists!" Hinata said to herself.

"Hm!?" Arlong asked.

Hinata threw a punch at Arlong's body, that he expected to do no damage, but was hit hard in the gut.

"HUAG!" Arlong yelped.

Hinata proceeded to give Arlong heavy combos with her twin lion fists.

"_How the hell is this girl hurting me!? My incredibly tough body shouldn't be able to be hurt not even a little bit!" _Arlong said to himself.

Hinata spun around and delivered a major double punch to Arlong's body sending him walking backwards. As Arlong fell backwards a huge lightning burst fired and shocked him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Arlong screamed.

Hinata looked back, as did Usopp, to see Nami smiling.

"I figured it out." Nami said confidently, "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura jumped towards Arlong, who stood completely still, shocked by Eneru's staff and charged a huge chakra infused punch. A giant blue orb surrounding the pink-haired kunoichi's hand.

"CHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura yelled as she slammed her fist into Arlong's body.

**BOOOOOOM! CRUNCH!**

"GAHHHHHHH!" Arlong coughed up blood and spit.

Sakura's face held a bunch of anger after witnessing what Arlong did to her friends. Sakura slowly added more and more power to the punch until Arlong was launched away a terrifying speeds and crashed miles away.

**KABOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Arlong's body laid in a giant crater full of smoke and rock. Hinata and Nami walked next to Sakura.

"Looks like we gotta handle things until the men get back up!" Sakura said, punching her hand.

"Right!" Hinata and Nami said in unison.

**MARINEFORD**

Psycho continued to hold onto Blackbeard's fist.

"GRGH! LET GO!" Blackbeard demanded.

Psycho looked up at Blackbeard, his leg still light, spun around, and kicked Blackbeard into the Marineford palace with his light speed kick.

**BOOOM! CRACKLE**

Blackbeard rest inside the debris with an angry face.

"That fruit is logia correct? Darkness sucks things in which takes away your ability to turn into your element to avoid pain. As a matter of fact,… you take more pain don't you?" Psycho asked.

Blackbeard smiled and slowly got to his feet, walking out of the hole in the wall.

"Ze ha ha ha. You truly are a smart man. That's exactly correct! I take more pain than any devil fruit user! But the dark dark fruit wouldn't have such an obvious weakness without having advantages too!" Blackbeard said happily.

Psycho squinted.

"Vortex!" Blackbeard extended his arm and his hand became black. Psycho winced as he was dragged forward a little and then sucked completely into Blackbeard's grasp.

"ZE HA HA HA HA! LET'S SEE YOU USE THAT LIGHT KICK OR ENERGY BLASTS NOW!" Blackbeard taunted.

Psycho struggled to get out of Blackbeard's tight grip until he closed his eyes and opened his left eye wide open, looking directly at Blackbeard.

"EVIL EYE!" Psycho yelled.

Suddenly, an explosion in Blackbeard's face made him let go of Psycho, who landed and back flipped away. Blackbeard whined and cried as his face burned and was covered in blood. Psycho chuckled.

"So many different abilities at my disposal… I have a way out for any situation I find myself in, you're going to lose here today, Teach. Destiny has already decided it." Psycho said.

Blackbeard finally calmed down and huffed and puffed, then smiled.

**ON A MOUNTAIN FAR OUT OF SIGHT**

"Such an easy shot… he's quite observant… but…" Van Auger, 1st captain of Blackbeard's fleet, took aim at Psycho, "There's no way even he can detect me all the way down here… destiny has indeed decided something today… and that is your death."

**MARINEFORD**

Psycho noticed Blackbeard's smile.

"Something funny, Teach?" Psycho asked.

Blackbeard chuckled and stood straight up staring at Psycho. Psycho squinted and out of nowhere a bullet hit Psycho right on the temple.

"ZE HA HA HA HA HA!" Blackbeard laughed, but the laughter didn't last long as the bullet dropped to the ground and the dent in Psycho's head slowly bumped out to normal.

"HUH!? WHAT!? HE'S RUBBER TOO!?" Blackbeard yelled.

Psycho looked down at the bullet.

"Cyclone." Psycho said.

Cyclone walked out of the crowd and looked down at where the bullet landed and stuck his hand out towards the sea. He began moving it around as if he was aiming.

"Here? No… there?... No… there." Cyclone said, his arm still pointing towards the sea.

Blackbeard and navy stared at Cyclone with confusion until a giant blue beam expanded in Cyclone's hand. Cyclone kept his neutral face as he blasted the beam off into the far off distance.

**ON A MOUNTAIN FAR OUT OF SIGHT**

Van Auger stood to his feet and rest his rifle on his shoulder.

"Destiny chose someone's death here today. It looks like it was mine. What a remarkable pair those two are." Auger said.

**MARINEFORD**

The blue beam that blasted off into the distance disappeared and stayed gone for about 10 long seconds. Then, a small mushroom cloud could be seen just barely. After about 20 more seconds a giant shockwave shook Marineford. Blackbeard stared with fear.

"AUGER! HOW DID THEY KNOW!?" Blackbeard yelled.

Sakazuki stared up at Cyclone.

"_How the hell did he?..." _Sakazuki asked himself.

Inside the Marineford palace Robin watched the entire thing.

"_Was he shooting that at someone? He had to! Psycho and Cyclone… what are your stories… how are you both so incredibly powerful?" _Robin asked herself.

Psycho smiled at Blackbeard the entire time.

"I wonder what Auger's last words were. Probably something destiny related since that's what he always spoke about. What do you think?" Psycho taunted.

Blackbeard clenched his fist and a white orb appeared around it. He looked up and punched the air with all his might, cracks formed in the air and a huge shockwave approached Psycho. Psycho uncrossed his arms and blew them up then threw them behind himself. The forearms became giant balls and the hands became giant. The arms themselves were hardened.

"GUM GUM GRIZZLY MAGNUM!" Psycho yelled, launching his arms towards the shockwave.

The clash shook the island of Marineford and knocked away Navy and DEATH officers alike. Even the DEATH generals were pushed back by it. After it calmed down Psycho smiled.

"You've mastered _his_ abilities well… Teach." Psycho said.

Blackbeard stared at Psycho with anger.

"What's wrong? Are you angry with me over Auger's death? What did you expect? The rest of your captains will die the same way." Psycho continued.

Sakazuki slowly stood to his feet as Psycho continued talking.

"I guess it's time for me to take this a little more serious… I told you I wasn't even using 5% of my power… but I think I'll bless you with 10%." Psycho said, slowly taking off his gloves, "Aside from training in gravity that exceeds that of a black hole, I also wore special clothing to weigh me down even further. Psycho then took off his black jacket, revealing a chiseled and very fit upper body.

Robin watched from the palace.

"_Wow… even for an older man, I guess, he's in really good shape… Well I shouldn't be too surprised considering he can do the things he does." _Robin thought to herself.

Psycho held his gloves and shirt in his hand.

"Ze ha ha ha. You think holding a couple of taking off a couple pieces of clothing is going to increase your power?" Blackbeard asked, "You'll pay for what you did to Auger! It doesn't matter what you do! You can't evade my darkness forever and need I remind you I have the power to destroy this whole damn world!" Blackbeard yelled.

Psycho's smile slowly turned into a neutral expression.

"Darkness… the power to destroy the world… you speak on those powers as if you earned them." Psycho said.

Blackbeard and Sakazuki were a little surprised.

"You killed an innocent man for that dark power you possess and your own captain for his power. You've committed two of the biggest sins a pirate could ever commit all because of your selfishness. After this battle, answer this question, was it worth it? Was stealing those two powers worth the path destiny put you on?" Psycho said.

Blackbeard smiled.

"I took these fruits fair and square! It's not my fault Thatch found the fruit I wanted and it's not my fault Whitebeard was foolish enough to spare me and die! Making his power up for grabs! Ze ha ha ha!" Blackbeard laughed.

Psycho became angry.

"Enough." Psycho said softly.

Psycho dropped his gloves and shirt onto the ground and the ground exploded under the pressure.

**BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

Sakazuki and Blackbeard stared in shock.

"Those clothes were that heavy!? And he was still that fast!?" Sakazuki asked.

"How the hell did he even so much as move with those kinds of clothes on!?" Blackbeard asked.

Psycho smiled and reached into his pocket.

"Using my rubber abilities, light kicks, and energy blasts against you won't work so I'll have to go back to my roots for the next half of this fight." Psycho said, pulling out a headband.

"A headband?" Sakazuki asked.

Psycho tied the headband around his head. It had a logo on it, a spiral with an arrow pointing down and to the side. Three scratches down vertically over the logo.

"Let me guess… the headband gives you more power too!? Ze ha ha ha ha!" Blackbeard laughed.

"Oh no… not at all… but I figure if I'm going to go back to my roots then I should wear the pride of my village while I do." Psycho explained, "You see, you can nullify my devil fruit abilities, but I possess techniques outside of devil fruit powers. These techniques I'm about to use are called jutsu, the number one form of offensive attacks used by ninja of the shinobi world!"

Sakazuki's eyes widened.

"_The shinobi world? I haven't heard of that in a long time. So that's where he's from?" _Sakazuki said to himself.

"Fleet Admiral." Psycho said.

Sakazuki looked up.

"Hm?" Sakazuki asked.

"If you'd please give me and Teach the battlefield to fight this out one on one. I'd appreciate it." Psycho said.

Sakazuki's arm turned into magma.

"AFTER HOW YOU'VE DONE ME OVER THE COURSE OF THIS WAR I WOULDN'T DREAM OF LETTING TEACH BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU!" Sakazuki yelled blasting multiple giant magma fists at Psycho.

"_Black… SABLES!" _A gruff voice said.

A black tornado of sand sucked up the magma fists and threw them all throughout the battlefield hitting the war ships at the docks and men on navy and DEATH's sides. DEATH and navy officers looked up to the top of a Marineford wall and navy soldiers became paralyzed with fear. DEATH soldiers smiled and cheered. Kaku, Lucci, Doflamingo, Cyclone, and Kuro all smiled. Robin stuck her head out the window and looked up above her and froze.

"Wh… wh… what… but… he… he Sabo told us he!" Robin stuttered.

Slowly long black pants and black shoes with a black suit and red undershirt with a white tie appeared. The outfit was topped off with a giant black and red DEATH general jacket strung over the man's shoulders. The man stared down at the battlefield, cigar in his mouth. He lifted his golden hook up a little. DEATH members continued to cheer. Psycho looked up at the man and smiled.

"So, you finally showed up… Sir Crocodile."


	33. Bring it on!

**Chapter 32**

"So you've finally shown up, Sir Crocodile." Psycho said softly with a smile.

Crocodile held his giant golden hook in his right hand and looked down at the DEATH leader.

"Sorry I took so long, Psycho-san." Crocodile said.

DEATH members cheered and shouted.

"CROCODILE IS BACK!"

"ARE YOU MARINES SCARED YET!?"

"HA HA HA HA! YOU GUYS ARE DONE FOR!"

Crocodile smirked. Teach looked up at Crocodile and smiled. Robin stared up with fright.

"_Psycho killed him! Didn't he? That's what Sabo told us… he wouldn't lie would he? How is he here?" _Robin thought.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Crocodile and Onawagi were the only ones to come back to base the other day after the loss in the Sand Village and Psycho killed Crocodile for the deaths' of Uzanda and Kumama."_

_The Straw Hat Shinobis' eyes all widened._

_"Crocodile is dead?!" Robin asked._

_Sabo nodded._

_"Killed him in cold blood… pierced his body with that big black sword he always carries." Sabo finished._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Ze ha ha ha. Why are you helping Psycho, Crocodile? I heard word that Psycho betrayed and killed you after you failed miserably to kill that princess from Alabasta and got two high ranking DEATH officials killed." Blackbeard taunted.

Psycho smiled.

**FLASHBACK **

_ Crocodile groaned in pain as Psycho knelt by him. Psycho's sword penetrating Crocodile's back._

"_There are punishments for failure. Two of DEATH's strongest died because of those weaklings… I'm going to ensure that doesn't happen again." Psycho said, yanking the sword from Crocodile's body. _

"_Onawagi. Take care of him. I want you to report to me the instant you feel better." Psycho ordered. _

_ Onawagi helped Crocodile to his feet. _

"_What… job are you wanting me to do?" Crocodile asked. _

_ Psycho crossed his arms. _

"_You won't be doing any jobs. You and I are going to train, hard. I told you we were going to make sure you didn't fail again, and this is the number one way to ensure it. Together, you and I…" Psycho stopped. _

_ Crocodile and Onawagi waited for Psycho to finish. _

"_Are going to awaken your devil fruit!" Psycho yelled. _

_ Onawagi and Crocodile couldn't believe what they had heard. _

"_Awaken… my devil fruit?" Crocodile asked himself. _

"_Now go. Get some rest, Sir Crocodile." Psycho said, walking away._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"I did kill him. The old him. What you see now is a brand-new Crocodile, courtesy of the DEATH organizations number one training." Psycho boasted.

Sakazuki and Blackbeard continued to look up at Crocodile in anger. Crocodile's eyes roamed the battlefield. Doberman, Tashigi, Smoker, and Coby were all beaten as well as two of Blackbeard's captains. Jesus Burgess and Alvalo Pizarro.

"Looks like the new recruits are no small fry." Crocodile said, looking at the new recruits: Kaku, Lucci, and Doflamingo.

Doflamingo chuckled.

"It's been quite a long time, Crocodile-man." Doffy said.

"I've heard about the former warlord Crocodile before. I was familiar with his ability to control sand, but this black sand is new to me." Lucci said.

"This war just gets better and better." Kaku noted.

Crocodile held his head back, blew smoke, and closed his eyes.

"Yes… thanks to Psycho-san's mercy and his incredible training… I've been able to awaken my devil fruit. The sand that I produce now is as hard as iron and any sand-based attack I use is much more powerful." Crocodile explained.

"_Awaken his devil fruit?" _Robin asked herself, _"What kind of training did he put him through?"_

Everyone continued to stare at Crocodile.

"If you truly want to thank me, then how about you lend a helping hand here? I'm currently engaged in a fight with Teach, you can pick your opponent." Psycho said.

"YOU'RE FIGHTING ME!" Sakazuki said, charging Psycho, "HELL HOUND!"

Sakazuki charged Psycho with a magmatized arm and attempted to punch him but punched an iron hard wall of sand. Psycho stood behind the wall with his arms crossed. Sakazuki looked up with annoyance and gritted his teeth. Slowly the wall of sand started to grab Sakazuki's arm in the form of a hand. Little by little Crocodile formed out of the black sand until he was completely his real self in front of Sakazuki. His right hand was still covered with black iron sand to protect his hand from being burned.

"Psycho…" Crocodile said.

Psycho looked up at Crocodile.

"I've chosen my opponent." Crocodile said.

Psycho smiled.

"Then show them the results of your training. What are the rest of you fools doing? This is a war!" Psycho yelled out.

"YEAHHHHHHHH!" DEATH members yelled before they continued their fight.

Sakazuki attempted to move his arm but couldn't. Crocodile smiled and spoke.

"Let's see how much you've improved in two years, fleet admiral." Crocodile said, raising his hook arm.

"Black sand wave!" Crocodile yelled.

The black sand that covered Crocodile's arm fell to the ground and turned into a sea of iron sand that rose and swallowed the fleet admiral, carrying him across the battlefield, Crocodile pursued. Psycho watched as the sea of iron sand carried the fleet admiral away. Psycho looked out the corner of his eye and raised his elbow to block Blackbeard's punch.

**BOOM!**

Blackbeard's punch put cracks in the air and shook the ground. Blackbeard stared at Psycho with full intensity.

"When's the last time someone's made you as angry as I have, Teach?" Psycho said.

Blackbeard attempted to grab Psycho, but Psycho pushed Blackbeard's arm away and flipped away. When Psycho landed he did some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Annihilation!" Psycho yelled.

A humungous area of fire was expelled from Psycho's mouth and covered a large area of the battlefield. Psycho squinted as he noticed the giant flame was getting smaller. It was revealed that Blackbeard had sucked it all in.

"_So that darkness can suck just about anything in then? Looks like all I truly can do is hand to hand combat then… or maybe weapons?" _Psycho thought to himself as he reached into his pocket to grab some shuriken.

Psycho grunted and looked down to see he was stuck in darkness. He looked up to see Blackbeard with his hand on the ground again.

"Black hole!" Blackbeard yelled.

Psycho looked up with a smile.

"This again Teach? I thought I told you why this wouldn't work." Psycho said.

Blackbeard smiled.

"You underestimate my abilities Psycho Uchiha! Ze ha ha ha ha! Not only can my darkness suck things into it… it can also expel them!" Blackbeard yelled.

Psycho's eyes widened and he looked down.

"LIBERATION!" Blackbeard yelled.

Almost instantly, every single flame that Blackbeard absorbed from Psycho's attack blasted out of the black hole and straight into the air forming a huge pillar of intense fire.

"ZE HEH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Blackbeard laughed.

"Psycho-san!" A DEATH member yelled.

Cyclone stared at the giant pillar of fire.

"Blackbeard just swallowed Psycho up in a wall of fire!" A marine noted.

Blackbeard stared at the wildfire with happiness.

"There's no way he survived that! Men keep fighting! We need to fight for our fallen vice admirals!" A marine captain ordered.

The marines yelled a victory shout and continued to fight DEATH members. A Big DEATH member knocked away a bunch of smaller marines with a giant mallet.

"HA HA HA! You fools think you can stop DEATH!?"

Fighting continued around the battlefield as men were shot and sliced down. Sakazuki and Crocodile continued their fight even with the giant fire wall happening behind them.

"MAGMA CANNON!" Sakazuki fired multiple magma fists at Crocodile who just walked calmly towards the fleet admiral. The magma fists ran through Crocodile's body with no affect. Sakazuki clenched his teeth.

"MAGMA EXPLOSION!" Sakazuki yelled as he both his fists together and fired a giant magma fist at Crocodile blowing up the entire top half of his body.

Crocodile's legs stood up perfectly straight and Crocodile's hook hand rest on the ground next to them. Sakazuki knew Crocodile was faking.

"Come on… Crocodile… I know you're faking…" Sakazuki said through heavy breaths.

Right after the fleet admiral said this, black sand started to come from Crocodile's waist and connected to his hook. The hook lifted slowly off the ground and shot at Sakazuki. The fleet admiral couldn't dodge fast enough and was pierced through the body.

"HUH CUACK!" Sakazuki groaned.

The black sand slowly formed Crocodile's body and the giant man finally appeared back to normal, minus the fact that his golden hook was inside Sakazuki's body. Crocodile stood a good 15ft away from Sakazuki.

"You… guack… you… can extend sand away from your body?" Sakazuki asked.

Crocodile laughed.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah… of course I can. I can stretch my golden arm as far as necessary to cut down my target." Crocodile said, walking up to Sakazuki, "Also…" Crocodile stopped, finally reaching the fleet admiral.

Crocodile raised his right fist and it became covered in iron sand. The fist slowly started to change shape and formed a sledgehammer appearance.

"AH AH AH AH AH AH AH!" Crocodile laughed.

Sakazuki's eyes widened.

Crocodile swung his iron sand hammer arm and smashed Sakazuki's head into the wall.

**BOOM!**

Sakazuki laid inside of rock and rubble bloody and defeated. Crocodile stared down at him.

"I don't know why I'm disappointed. I showed up pretty late… Psycho-san had already did a number on him." Crocodile said, looking back at the fire wall.

Crocodile continued to look at the raging fire.

As fighting continued throughout the battlefield Cyclone closed his eyes.

"_100,000 men came onto this island… about 45,000 remain. Five vice admirals: Coby, Tashigi, Smoker, Doberman, Helmeppo." _Cyclone thought to himself, _"Doflamingo took care of Coby, I finished off Tashigi and Smoker, and Kaku dealt with Doberman, I can't see vice admiral Helmeppo's body anywhere… where is he?" _Cyclone continued to think.

Cyclone looked over and saw Lucci.

"Lucci! Where's vice admiral Helmeppo?" Cyclone asked.

"Kuro was supposed to handle him. I haven't seen either of them." Lucci said, dodging and punching a navy officer.

Cyclone looked up towards the Marineford palace and closed his right eye.

"BYAKUGAN!" Cyclone yelled.

Cyclone's vision became black and white as he looked through the palace. He saw Nico Robin watching the fight… with Helmeppo sneaking up right behind her! He looked a little closer and smiled.

"There you are." Cyclone said with a chuckle.

"ZE HA HA HA HA HA!" Blackbeard laughed, "Is that really it Psycho-kun!? Are you really defeated so easily!?" Blackbeard taunted.

The flames finally started to die down and Blackbeard tensed up waiting for Psycho's next attack, but he would calm down and that tension would turn into fright at what was inside the flames burning. Inside the raging inferno a giant white jacket was burning, but it wasn't taking any damage. Now this wasn't just any jacket, as men other than Blackbeard finally started to take notice. A navy officer looked over at the flames and gasped.

"AHHHHH ahhhhhh! That's…. that's!"

"HA HA HA YEAHHHH!" A DEATH member celebrated.

The five DEATH generals and Crocodile looked inside the flames themselves and smiled. The flames finally died down completely and everyone stared at the giant white jacket with the whitebeard pirates' logo on the back.

"HUUUHHHH HUHHH!?" Blackbeard whined, "What's that old man's jacket doing there!?"

Everyone stared at the former yonko's iconic jacket with fear and some even with respect. Blackbeard was the most terrified of everyone and couldn't take his eyes off the jacket. Faintly, a voice could be heard.

"_Gum Gum!" _

No one took their eyes of the jacket though, as some remembered the legendary war that happened in this exact same location just two years prior. Silence completely took over the war. Robin stared in shock.

"The whitebeard pirates' logo? What? How could _his_ jacket be here?" Robin asked out loud, slowly behind her, Helmeppo snuck up to her with his two swords drawn.

Silence remained on the battlefield until it was finally interrupted by a man falling from the sky.

"MACE!" Pyscho yelled as he crashed his mace arm down onto the back of Blackbeard's head, slamming him down face first into the stone ground. Blackbeard's face popped back up and the pirate captain coughed up blood and lost more teeth, his face even more bloody now. Psycho stood to his feet and his arm cleaned itself of the busoshoku haki he used to harden it and the spikes he made from his rubber skin shrunk with his inflated arm. Psycho looked down at Blackbeard and up towards his men.

"I'm sorry men. I didn't mean to worry you." Psycho said.

DEATH members smiled and cheered on their leader.

"YOU DIDN'T WORRY US AT ALL SIR!"

"WE ALREADY KNEW WHAT TO EXPECT!"

"PSYCHO! PSYCHO! PSYCHO! PSYCHO!"

Psycho smiled and looked back down at Blackbeard, who was struggling to get to his feet. Psycho continued to watch him struggle before he looked over at Whitebeard's jacket. Psycho walked over to grab it and picked it up.

"Substitution jutsu." Psycho said.

Blackbeard got to his knees and looked over at Psycho.

"Huh?..." Blackbeard asked weakly.

"That's what I used to escape that fire. You see, after Sakazuki "killed" me I used my left eye to replace myself with an illusion. This technique is known as "Izanagi." Psycho explained.

"Izan…agi?" Blackbeard asked.

"A genjutsu casted on reality using my sharingan. This particular move can usually only be used once, blinding the eye that used it; however, with my sharingan I can use it once every 15 minutes." Psycho paused.

"This weakness would be a big one if I didn't have the substitution jutsu in my arsenal." Psycho said, wiping dirt off the jacket.

Blackbeard finally got to his feet.

"You remember this jacket well don't you? The jacket of the man you murdered in cold blood… destiny has not forgotten." Psycho said softly, "It's my duty to defeat you here today Teach, that's why I won't die so easily."

Blackbeard became confused.

"You remember what I said earlier about those powers of yours don't you?" Psycho asked.

Blackbeard thought about it.

**FLASHBACK **

_"Darkness… the power to destroy the world… you speak on those powers as if you earned them." Psycho said._

_Blackbeard and Sakazuki were a little surprised._

_"You killed an innocent man for that dark power you possess and your own captain for his power. You've committed two of the biggest sins a pirate could ever commit all because of your selfishness. After this battle, answer this question, was it worth it? Was stealing those two powers worth the path destiny put you on?" Psycho said._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Ze ha ha ha. Yeah I remember, what of it?" Blackbeard asked.

Psycho put on Whitebeard's jacket and turned towards Blackbeard to which Blackbeard became a little tense.

"Thatch, Newgate, and even… Ace." Psycho said quietly, with his eyes closed, "Can't rest in peace… until I take those powers away from you."

**SABAODY ARCHIPELAGO **

**BOOM!**

A man with black puffy hair underneath a pirate captain hat punched cracks in the air as his opposition flew out of the restaurant he dined in. The man put his peg leg on the table and crossed it over his regular leg while his arm rest on a chair and he held a cup of sake. The man cocked his head back and smiled.

"FEEEEE HEEEE HEEEE HA HA HA HA HA!" The man laughed.

"AH HA BEAUTIFUL PUNCH CAPTAIN!"

"YOU EXPECTED ANYTHING LESS?! HA HA HA!"

"HELL NO! NOT FROM OUR CAPTAIN!"

"MEN MEN PLEASE BE CIVIL! WE DIDN'T COME HERE FOR TROUBLE! ENJOY YOURSELVES! FEEE HEEE HA HA HA HA HA!" The pirate captain laughed.

As the pirate crew enjoyed themselves a man ran in with papers.

"CAPTAIN CAPTAIN!" The man yelled.

The captain looked at the man with a smile.

"What's troubling you lad?" The man asked.

"Look at the paper! _Those two_ are back!" The pirate yelled.

The man snatched his feet off the table and stood up grabbing the papers. As he read them he crumbled the papers beneath his hands and the room began to shake.

"Uh oh! Captain's angry!" A pirate said, smiling.

"So… they are still alive then? Fee hee ha ha ha… I've been wanting to see you again… Psycho and Cyclone!" The man yelled.

The crew yelled and cheered as they stood up.

"War at Marineford?" The captain read, "That's right around the corner! Feeeee heeee ha ha ha ha! MEN! LET'S GO! WE'VE GOT A WAR TO JOIN!" The captain ordered.

The men all finished their sake and food and ran towards the door following their captain. As the man walked out the door a piece of paper fell out of his pocket and flew over onto a table. It read:

**WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE FRANK G. JUNIOR, B 1,980, 543,000.**

**LONG RING LONG ISLAND**

Arlong woke up inside the crater he was punched into, bruised and beaten. He clenched his fists and sat up.

**FLASHBACK **

_Sakura slowly added more and more power to the punch until Arlong was launched away a terrifying speeds and crashed miles away._

_KABOOOOOOOOMMMM!_

_Arlong's body laid in a giant crater full of smoke and rock._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"_Those damn women! GRRRRRR! How dare they do this to me! A DEATH general! I'll make them pay… I'll show them real hell!" _Arlong yelled to himself.

The fish man stood to his feet and squatted then jumped high into the air. The women all stood ten toes down waiting for the fish man to show up. Hinata, using her byakugan, saw him coming from the air.

"In the air!" Hinata yelled.

Sakura walked up. Arlong charged down at them with his left fist extended. Sakura charged up her right fist and threw a punch. The two clashed with tremendous power that shook the island and all the men that were unconscious on it, except for Usopp, who was watching. The ground beneath the two shattered into pieces and Arlong landed to throw another punch, Sakura blocked the punch with her arm and threw a punch at Arlong's body that he grabbed and lifted Sakura into the air to slam her. Hinata jumped in and spun around to deliver a double air palm to Arlong's body pushing him back. Sakura charged a kick and kicked Arlong in the face. Sakura used this momentum to backflip as Nami fired another lightning attack at the fishman.

"LIGHTNING ROD! PHEONIX TEMPO!" Nami yelled.

A giant lightning bird shot at Arlong and pushed him away. Sakura landed on the ground and sprinted towards Arlong with Hinata behind her. Nami turned and looked at Usopp.

"Usopp! You look after these guys! This could get rough! Look after Law especially." Nami ordered.

Usopp nodded.

"Gotcha! But, I wanna help fight too!" Usopp said.

"You can! But just make sure these guys are okay. We'll deal with him close range you just snipe him!" Nami said.

Usopp nodded and readied Kabuto.

"Firebird star!" Usopp yelled as he fired a fire ball in the shape of a bird.

Arlong recovered to see the two women running towards him. Hinata and Sakura jumped in the air to come down and attack him, but Arlong caught the two in mid air by their necks. He started to squeeze them with the intention to break their necks, but was tackled by the fireball Usopp fired just seconds earlier. The fireball knocked Arlong onto his back and he was covered in flames.

"AHHHH AHHHHHHH!" Arlong yelled.

As Arlong rolled around trying to put himself out, Sakura and Hinata rubbed their throats.

"Goodness… he tried to break our necks…" Hinata said.

"Good thing that fireball knocked him away." Sakura said.

Arlong finally put the fire out and barely recovered before Nami came out of the air trying to land on him with the golden lightning rod. Arlong caught it with both hands and stood up. Nami tried to pull away but Arlong held onto the rod tight. He looked up at the orange haired woman and smiled.

"Nami… I've been waiting on this day!" Arlong boasted.

Nami grit her teeth.

"You got away from me two years ago, but now YOU'RE MINE!" Arlong yelled.

The fish man lifted the rod and slammed it into the ground. Nami crashed into the ground cutting her up and bruising her all over. Her pants ripped in different places as did her bikini top. Arlong lifted up the rod again, by one hand this time, and Nami barely held on, bleeding from her mouth and head. Arlong loaded up a punch and rocked Nami right in her exposed stomach. Nami's pupils disappeared as she coughed up blood.

"NAMI!" Usopp yelled.

Hinata and Sakura stared with shock. Sakura jumped up and caught Nami, but before she could land Arlong was on the ground waiting for her, loading up a punch aimed at the sky. Arlong didn't get the chance to punch her as he wanted however, as Hinata hit him with a heavy shot with her twin lion fist. Arlong almost fell over but regained his senses and returned Hinata's punch, hitting her square in the face with his massive fist. Sakura landed and set Nami down and jumped backwards into a wall, that wall would be Arlong. Arlong brought his fists back with the intent to crush Sakura's head between them. Arlong smiled as he slammed his fists together on Sakura's head.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

Arlong smiled and lifted Sakura up. Sakura bled from her mouth.

"If those punks didn't stand a chance against me, what made you think you could you bitch!? AHHHH HA HA HA HA!" Arlong laughed, "You did a number on me, but this is where it ends!"

Arlong threw another punch at Sakura, but a giant purple skeleton hand stopped it.

"Huh?" Arlong asked.

Sasuke was shown to have stopped the attack while Sanji picked up Nami and Naruto helped up Hinata. Sasuke's susano grabbed Arlong and slammed him into the ground and then threw him across the island into a group of long rocks.

**BOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Arlong crashed into the rocks and landed on the ground. Sasuke helped Sakura up to her feet and walked her over to Usopp, Sanji and Naruto did the same. None of the men said anything. Chopper, Brook, and Franky were all still unconscious.

"Look after them." Sasuke finally said in a serious tone.

Usopp gulped and then nodded. He looked back when he heard a noise. Trafalgar Law had gotten to his feet and put his fur hat back on. Sanji looked back at him.

"You sure you should be up?" Sanji asked.

Law looked at the cook.

"I'll be fine. I'm not gonna keep sitting back and watching you guys have all the fun with this guy. He needs to pay for what he did to me." Law said.

Naruto looked over at Law and then back at the recovering Arlong. Naruto activated his chakra mode, Sanji's body ignited in flames and settled in his lower legs, Sasuke's susano ribs covered him and held an Amaterasu flame sword in its hand, and Law held up his hand towards Arlong.

"You girls did a good job." Law started.

"But it's time…" Sanji continued.

"That we…" Sasuke continued.

"Finish this guy off once and for all!" Naruto finished.

All the men charged Arlong at once, who smiled.

"BRING IT ON!" Arlong yelled.


	34. What did you just do?

**Chapter 33**

Naruto, Sanji, Sasuke, and Law all stared at Arlong, who had gotten up to his feet and slowly walked towards them. They took battle stances as Arlong slowly started to jog and then ran into a full sprint. He was fast, but the trio ran right at the fishman. Sanji ran for a little and then began to sky walk while Naruto and Sasuke ran side by side. Sanji front flipped in mid air to axe kick Arlong, who blocked it and pushed Sanji away. Naruto came up with a punch and Sasuke attempted to hit Arlong with his Amaterasu sword. Arlong swayed back from Naruto's punch and threw a kick, which Naruto dodged, and ducked Sasuke's Amaterasu sword attack and threw an uppercut, Sasuke backflipped out the way. Law then came in swinging his sword, but Arlong blocked the slashes easily and kicked Law away then jumped away from the four of them.

They all continued to look at Arlong while the fishman stared back with a smile. They all charged each other again and Sanji threw kicks, Naruto threw quick punches, and Sasuke continued to swing his Amaterasu sword. Arlong dodged and blocked their attacks with ease.

"Room!" Law yelled.

A giant blue orb took over the battlefield. Arlong looked around. Law pulled pulled his finger towards himself and the broken rocks that Arlong crashed into came hurtling towards him. Arlong smiled as the rocks crashed into him. Law became surprised.

"Huh? It didn't hurt him?" Law asked.

"Of course not! Those puny rocks aren't hurting this body!" Arlong said, springing towards Law.

"Shambles!" Law yelled as he disappeared.

Arlong's fist slammed into the ground and when he turned to look for Law, Naruto's fist came crashing into him.

**BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

Naruto punched Arlong's head clean into the ground with a heavy blow.

"Sanji!" Naruto yelled.

Sanji nodded and sky walked into the air. When he had enough height he started to front flip slowly until he picked up major speed and formed a wheel of fire.

"DIABLE JAMBE: CONCASSE SPIN!" Sanji yelled as he hurtled towards the ground in a wheel of fire.

**VRRRRROOOOOOMMMM!**

The ground cracked and exploded underneath Sanji and Arlong. Heat spreading throughout the battlefield. Naruto, Sasuke, and Law jumped away. A hole formed in the ground that Arlong and Sanji fell into but Law had the cook covered.

"Shambles!" Law yelled, teleporting Sanji back next to them. All of the men took a second to breathe. As Arlong fell into the ocean below.

"This guy is tough…" Naruto said.

"Agreed. For someone relying on raw strength it's surprising he can keep up with us and do so much damage." Sasuke added.

"He was strong when Luffy fought him two years ago, but this? This is unreal." Sanji noted.

"It's because he trained with Psycho and Cyclone." Law said.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sanji looked at Law.

"He trained with them?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. DEATH's three generals that rule the first half of the Grand Line: Eneru, Kuro, and Arlong all trained under Psycho and Cyclone in durability, speed, and strength training. It's almost a requirement to be a DEATH general to train under them." Law explained.

"How do you know all that?" Sanji asked.

"Because, I was a DEATH general a little while back, roughly a few months ago." Law confessed.

The three looked at him with shock.

"Me and this other woman, we realized that this DEATH stuff wasn't up our alley and we decided to leave, but Psycho had my crew killed as blackmail. Arlong is the one who personally did it, that's why I'm here today fighting with him." Law explained.

Naruto thought about it.

**FLASHBACK **

"_DO NOT get involved with that man! He's too dangerous." Hancock stressed._

_"Psycho needs to pay for what he did to my crew, to me, and to someone very important to me." Hancock said_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"This woman." Naruto started.

Law looked up at the yellow-haired ninja.

"Was her name Boa Hancock?" Naruto asked.

Law looked back down towards the hole in the ground.

"I think that was her name. Warlord Boa Hancock." Law said.

Naruto looked back towards the ground and stood to his feet.

"_You leave this guy to us, Luffy. You kick Psycho's ass!"_ Naruto thought to himself.

In the water Arlong was staring up towards the surface.

"_They're doing a lot more damage than I expected. How did they go from no chemistry to having chemistry good enough to beat me up? Grgh." _Arlong thought to himself, _"It's time for me to turn this fight up and stop messing around!" _

Arlong straightened himself out in the water and spund rapidly and boosted towards the surface. The men all kept talking until they heard a noise.

"Anybody hear that?" Sasuke asked.

Law looked at the water closely. Something was about to shoot out of the water.

"Arlong! He's about to!" Law was cut off by Arlong shooting out of the water spinning rapidly. His target was random, but he was about to hit Sanji. Suddenly, shuriken wrapped around the fishman and pulled him away from the cook. Kakashi was shown to have thrown string tied shuriken around the giant fish man and pulled him through the ground and lifted him into the air. Kakashi streamed lightening through the strings and up to Arlong where it shocked him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Arlong yelled.

Kakashi threw his arms towards the ground and sent Arlong slamming into the ground in a ball of lightening.

**BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

Small sparks and dust filled Arlong's crash site. Kakashi huffed and puffed.

"Old man!" Sanji yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled. Law smirked.

"That hit Arlong gave you earlier, I thought you were through." Law stated.

Kakashi stood up.

"I've taken bigger hits." Kakashi said.

In the crater Arlong was filled with boiling anger.

"_EVERY SINGLE TIME! EVERY ATTACK GETS ME KNOCKED AWAY OR SLAMMED INTO SOMETHING! I'M TIRED OF IT! I WILL NOT LOSE TO THESE WEAKLINGS!" _Arlong yelled to himself.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake.

"Huh? What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"I think Arlong is angry now." Law said.

Everyone looked over at the dust as Arlong swiped it away. His body was bruised with small cuts here and there. Arlong had no pupils and veins all over his head from anger. Naruto activated chakra mode and charged him.

"He wants to get mad. Then we'll get mad too!" Naruto said, activating chakra mode once more.

**GRAND LINE WATERS**

Luffy and Hancock sailed in a small boat, on their way to Marineford where Robin and Zoro were expected to be.

"I sure hope Robin and Zoro are okay." Luffy said.

Hancock looked towards the water and didn't say anything.

"Hey, you okay? Hammock?" Luffy asked.

Hancock bit her lower lip.

"Are you going to say anything?" Luffy asked again.

Hancock still looked forward. Luffy became angry.

"Hey! What's your deal? How can you help me get away from everyone and tell me you loved me just to be quie-."

"I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE LUFFY!" Hancock yelled.

Luffy's face changed to worry.

"Hammo-."

"MY NAME IS HANCOCK! HAN-COCK!" Hancock yelled.

Luffy's worry turned to even more anger.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU BASTARD!" Luffy yelled.

Hancock turned around and grabbed Luffy's collar.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO WITH THAT FILTHY MOUTH YOU PUNK?!" Hancock yelled.

Luffy grabbed her collar back.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AND HELPED ME EARLIER BUT NOW YOU'RE ACTING DIFFERENT!" Luffy yelled.

"GRGH! LET GO OF ME!" Hancock demanded, throwing Luffy around.

The two squabbled a little before they ended up stopping, staring at each other. Luffy with anger, as well as Hancock, but that would turn into sorrow on Hancock's part. Hancock dropped Luffy and turned back around towards the sea.

"Don't speak to me until we get there." Hancock said.

"Fine I won't. As a matter of fact, don't even help me! Just stay in the boat." Luffy ordered.

Hancock covered her eyes with her hand, but tears still crept through.

**MARINEFORD**

Psycho, with Whitebeard's jacket hung over his shoulders, took a stance. Blackbeard stared at the man with an angry expression.

"VORTEX!" Blackbeard yelled, sucking Psycho in.

Psycho reached into his leg sash and pulled out shuriken through his fingers and threw them at Blackbeard as he launched towards him. The shuriken stuck into Blackbeard's chest causing great pain. The vortex stopped and Psycho used this opportunity to pull out a kunai and attempt to cut Blackbeard. Blackbeard punched cracks in the air as defense with every slice Psycho threw at him. Psycho ducked and swept Blackbeard off his feet and swung his leg around and axe kicked Blackbeard's head into the ground.

**BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

"Psycho-san sure is doing a number on Blackbeard!" Doflamingo, chuckled.

"He makes it look so easy." Kaku noted.

"Of course he does, he's not the leader for no reason." Kuro said.

Psycho stared down at Blackbeard. Blackbeard stared up at Psycho.

"BLACK HOLE!" Blackbeard yelled and was sucked into the ground.

Robin watched the fight.

"He can use his own darkness to travel?" Robin asked, Helmeppo was finally right behind her and raised his blade.

Psycho kept his cool and closed his eyes. Darkness gathered at Psycho's feet and Blackbeard attempted to grab Psycho's legs, but Psycho back flipped into the air.

"_That darkness is going to be a problem this entire fight, unless…" _Psycho thought to himself.

Psycho pulled a scroll out of his pocket and unraveled it. At this point, Blackbeard had emerged from his darkness.

"SUMMONING!" Psycho yelled and a cloud of smoke appeared around his hand.

Blackbeard's face turned into fright at what appeared out of the smoke. A long staff with a blade at the end of it conjured into Psycho's hand. Psycho landed and spun the weapon around rapidly before holding it behind his back and one arm out, his thumb and two fingers out.

"Bisento blade." Psycho said.

Blackbeard became furious.

"FIRST THE OLD MAN'S JACKET AND NOW HIS WEAPON!" Blackbeard yelled, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Psycho leered at Blackbeard.

"I'm a ghost of your past transgressions, Teach. You didn't come here today to capture me, you came here purely by fate." Psycho explained.

"Fate? I'm tired of your preacher talk!" Blackbeard charged a gura gura punch but an explosion in the Marineford palace interrupted the fight.

**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

A giant fist punched through the tough stone wall and Helmeppo was falling from the palace. Kuro took notice.

"_That's the vice admiral I was supposed to be fighting." _Kuro thought.

Inside the hole in the wall, Robin had her arms crossed, breathing in and out. She looked over the battlefield at the DEATH members and navy officers who fought.

"_Damn it… now everyone can see me. So much for being lowkey." _ Robin thought.

"A GIANT FIST! WHO WAS IT? A GIANT?"

"IT HAD TO BE NICO ROBIN!"

"SHE'S RUINING THE BOSS'S ROOM!"

A navy officer looked up at the mention of Nico Robin and saw Robin in the room.

"Nico Robin! The devil child is here!" The officer said.

"What's she doing here!? She must be a DEATH member as well!" Another man said.

"She must be! Did she leave the straw hats?" A captain asked.

"Don't let her leave here alive!" An officer commanded.

Psycho looked over towards the marines making their way towards the Marineford palace entrance. Blackbeard took notice. Before anyone could make another move Blackbeard charged and grabbed Psycho's face, covering Psycho's cursed eye. Blackbeard smiled, but his eyes were hidden by black.

"USE YOUR POWERS NOW!" Blackbeard yelled as a bullet was shot into Psycho's body.

Psycho's free eye widened and he coughed up a little blood. Everyone looked towards the two. Robin was shocked.

"_He just shot him!" _Robin yelled to herself.

Cyclone just stared at Psycho. Doflamingo, Kaku, Lucci, and Kuro watched as well. Blackbeard continued to shoot rounds into Psycho's body, making it a bloody mess. The more Blackbeard shot Psycho he coughed up blood and blood dripped from his body. Blackbeard finished it off by pressing his gun to Psycho's head. Robin's eyes became wide.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robin yelled.

"ZE HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Blackbeard laughed and pulled the trigger.

Psycho's head was blown back from the shot and blood shout out of his head. Psycho fell onto the ground, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His face and body bloody. Blackbeard wasn't done and grabbed a sword and began cutting Psycho's body. Kaku, Kuro, Lucci, and Doflamingo got ready to jump in, but Cyclone stopped them.

"This is his fight. Don't interfere." Cyclone said.

The four looked at Cyclone with surprise. They knew Psycho was tough, but this was too much. With each slash, Blackbeard laughed merrily.

"TALK THAT TOUGH TALK NOW PSYCHO-KUN!" Blackbeard taunted, "WHO CARES THAT I KILLED THATCH, WHITEBEARD, AND WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF ACE!? THAT'S JUST THE WAY THE WORLD WORKS! AND NOW I'LL KILL YOU THE SAME WAY I DID THE OLD MAN… BUT SOMETHING DOESN'T LOOK RIGHT… YOU STILL HAVE A WHOLE FACE!" Blackbeard screamed.

Blackbeard got ready to cut off half of Psycho's face. Blackbeard held on for a moment and then swung the sword, but arms grabbed the sword.

"NUEVE FLUERS!" Robin yelled.

Blackbeard struggled to move as Robin jumped down from the room and stood in between Psycho and Blackbeard. Robin looked down at Psycho's motionless body.

"_He's in really bad shape… he might be…" _Robin's thoughts were interrupted by Blackbeard.

"VORTEX!" Blackbeard pulled Robin into his grasp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing getting involved in this you bitch!? I'll make you pay!" Blackbeard yelled.

"No! Stop!" Robin yelled.

Blackbeard loaded up a punch and punched Robin in the face. Blood showed early due to Blackbeard's brute strength. DEATH members and navy alike all watched the brutal beat down Blackbeard administered. Robin couldn't use any of her powers due to Blackbeard's devil fruit.

"ZE HA HA HA HA HA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS?! AND THAT!" Blackbeard taunted as he continued to punch the hell out of Robin, swelling one of her eyes, and breaking her nose. Robin's head leaked blood rapidly and didn't stop. Blackbeard smiled and charged a seaquake.

"Psycho was taken care of first! Now I'll kill his cheerleader!" Blackbeard yelled.

Robin's eyes were hidden by black and her mouth was wide open, blood sliding down her mouth and neck onto her clothes. Blackbeard had charged his seaquake to the max and got ready to throw his back hand.

"Goodbye, Nico Robin!" Blackbeard yelled, before throwing his back hand.

**BOOOOOOMMMMMM CRAAAAACK!**

The seaquake hit with huge force and shook the entire island. The shockwave even knocked down multiple DEATH and navy officers. Blackbeard was looking to the side, but when he looked back up… Psycho was in his grasp and had taken the full brunt of the attack. Heavy amounts of blood ran down Psycho's face from underneath his forehead protector. Blackbeard looked down at the ground and Robin was in the position Psycho was in on the ground.

"_What happened!? Did he switch places with her!?" _Blackbeard asked himself in distress.

Psycho suddenly grabbed Blackbeard's arm tightly.

"Hey! Let me go!" Blackbeard yelled.

Psycho smiled. Blackbeard growled.

"I said let me go!" Blackbeard yelled, swinging his sword.

**SLICE!**

Blood flew through the air. Shocked faces of the armies showed all throughout the battlefield as Blackbeard's arm came off. Cyclone had cut clean through Blackbeard's arm. Psycho fell to the ground on one knee. Blackbeard freaked out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH DAMN IT!" Blackbeard yelled.

Angry and distressed, Blackbeard threw another seaquake at Psycho.

**BOOM!**

Psycho blocked it incredibly easy with his forearm and stood to his feet. He pushed away Blackbeard's fist and disappeared. Blackbeard could barely react before he was punched in the stomach with incredible power. Blackbeard flew into a wall and fell onto the ground. When he looked up, Psycho stood over him, bruised and incredibly bloody.

"Grgh… get… get away from me!" Blackbeard whined.

Psycho smirked.

"You know I can't do that Teach…" Psycho said.

Blackbeard held up his only good hand. Psycho grabbed Whitebeard's bisento staff and swung it at the hand, cutting it off.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Blackbeard yelled in searing pain.

All the onlookers on the battlefield stared with shock at how Psycho tortured Blackbeard, one of the men with the title yonko. At this time Sakazuki started to wake up.

"Marshall D. Teach… two years ago you turned in your old commander and killed your former captain. Years before that you killed your own crew mate over a devil fruit he deserved." Psycho said.

Blackbeard whined and cried as he sat with his back against the wall.

"Fleet admiral. I'm glad you are awake. I was going to use this technique on you… but since you're going to die anyway, and magma powers are pointless to me… I'll demonstrate on Teach." Psycho explained.

Sakazuki, still incredibly tired and hurt, fell face first into the ground and struggled to look up. Psycho walked closer to Blackbeard.

"I can't believe you really ran around boasting those stolen powers. As I said earlier… fate brought you back to me so that I could be the one to serve your punishment. Since these are your last moments I'll share a secret with you." Psycho stopped.

Blackbeard breathed heavily, trying to stay conscious.

"I was Whitebeard's first commander." Psycho confessed.

Marines wore shocked faces while DEATH members cheered.

"That's right. I was his first commander and witnessed everything. Thatch's murder and Ace going out after his killer. I was there at the summit war and watched you kill the old man." Psycho explained, "I… I wanted to save him so bad… but he told me not to…" Psycho's voice shook.

Blackbeard continued to breathe in and out heavily. Psycho walked over to him and grabbed his face.

"Don't die on me yet… you made so many people's lives a living hell in your lifetime… it's only right I put you through that same hell." Psycho said.

Blackbeard looked at Psycho with pure fear.

"Tsukuyomi." Psycho whispered.

Blackbeard suddenly felt his body drop into another dimension.

Blackbeard awoke in a black and white world on his knees, his hands locked behind his back. He looked over an empty plaza.

"Where… am I?" Blackbeard asked.

Footsteps caught his attention. Blackbeard looked back to see Psycho walking up the steps with a sword.

"Hey!? What're you!?" Blackbeard asked.

Psycho looked down at him.

"You've been sentenced to 3 days of non-stop torture. You will experience great pain and there isn't a thing you will be able to do about it." Psycho said, raising the sword.

Psycho stuck the sword into Blackbeard's back causing him to scream. Then the world reset and Blackbeard caught his breath.

"That… hurt… but huh? Where did Psycho go?" Blackbeard asked.

Now it sounded like more than one set of footsteps coming up the stairs. Sure enough, two Psycho's walked up carrying swords. They both raised them and inserted them into Blackbeard's body.

"AHHHHHHHH! DAMN IT! PLEASE STOP!" Blackbeard yelled.

The world reset again and this time there were hundreds of Blackbeards. Blackbeard could barely speak. This time ten Psycho's each walked onto each scaffold. They all took out their swords and slammed them into Blackbeard's body causing unimaginable pain.

"PLEASE STOP! AHHHHH!" Blackbeard yelled.

One of the Psycho's finally spoke.

"I'll stop. After three days. You've gone through a mere second of torture." Psycho said.

Blackbeard's eyes widened and he screamed as loud as he could.

In reality, Blackbeard was kept alive by the shock of the Tsukuyomi. Psycho sat Blackbeard on his knees in front of him. Psycho stared down at him. Crocodile forced Sakazuki to watch what Psycho was about to do. Psycho turned around and saw the marines that watched. Psycho nodded and all of a sudden DEATH members started cutting down marine officers until the battlefield was nothing but crimson and white naval jackets.

"You… you're the devil…" Sakazuki mustered.

Psycho looked over at the fleet admiral.

"Do you really believe that? The navy has done worse. Like destroying a boat of innocent civilians perhaps?" Psycho asked.

Sakazuki's eyes widened.

"You… know about that!?"

Psycho looked back at Blackbeard.

"Oh yes… I was there for that buster call. You took the woman I loved away from me and destroyed me and my daughter's relationship." Psycho said.

Sakazuki couldn't believe it.

"You have a kid!?"

Psycho nodded.

"Yes. But that's not what's important right now… right now, Teach has to atone for his sins. Then you're next." Psycho said.

Psycho walked up to Blackbeard and put three fingers on his head and three on his chest and closed his eyes. After a few moments the points Psycho touched began to glow a bright green. Kuro, Doflamingo, Kaku, and Lucci watched with smiles. DEATH members watched with awe. Cyclone read his book. Psycho's eyes twitched and his face shot towards the sky with red lights coming out of his eyes and mouth. Blackbeard's body did the same except with black.

**A WAYS FROM MARINEFORD **

On a Man O' War pirate ship a pirate captain with an open black shirt with a giant blue jacket strung over his shoulders saw the lights.

"Well I'll be damned. Feeee heee ha ha ha. So you're using _that_ technique again?" Frank said, "MEN! TOWARDS THE LIGHTS!"

"Yes! Captain!" The crew said in unison.

**A LITTLE FURTHER THAN A WAYS FROM MARINEFORD**

Luffy and Hancock continued to travel in silence until the random lights showed up in the sky.

"Awesome! What is that!?" Luffy asked.

Hancock stared with fear and sweated profusely.

"That's… that's!" Hancock choked on her words.

**MARINEFORD**

Psycho and Blackbeard continued to look towards the sky with their respective lights shooting from their faces.

"What's going on!?" A random DEATH member asked.

"He's currently in progress." Cyclone answered, still looking at his book.

"In progress of what? Cyclone-san!"

"Taking Teach's powers." Cyclone answered with a smirk.

The ground began to rumble and the red lights out of Psycho's face started to take over the sky. As it took over the sky it also took over Blackbeard's body until it was completely covered in red.

"You all might want to close your eyes." Cyclone warned.

DEATH members hurried and closed their eyes as well as the generals. Just as they did, a giant red light shone over the battlefield. Men still closed their eyes tightly until the light receded back into Psycho's body. Psycho fell over to one knee and coughed up a huge about of blood but held a lot of it in his hand. Psycho slowly stood back up to his feet and looked at Blackbeard's body. Sakazuki stared with shock.

"What… what did you just do!?" Sakazuki asked.

Psycho began to growl softly. The growling grew louder and louder with each passing moment.

"Arrgghhhhh aaaaAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Psycho yelled with intense power.

The entire Marineford island shook with Psycho's powerful and painful yell. Blood dripped from Psycho's head and mouth as he smiled and began to chuckle.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh… heh heh heh ha ha ha ha." Psycho laughed.

As Psycho laughed he slowly lifted his left hand up and pointed it straight forward.

"HEH HEH HEH HA HA HA HA HA!" Psycho laughed wickedly as his arm became covered in black and darkness floated off his arm.


	35. Bounce man!

**Chapter 34**

Psycho breathed in and out as he looked at his left hand as it secreted darkness. He lifted his right hand and balled his fist, this time forming a white orb around it. Everyone watched with amazement.

"Did… did… did he take his abilities!?" A DEATH member asked.

"That's what it… looks like!" Another member noted.

"How the hell did he do that!?"

Blackbeard fell over and onto his side, still barely alive. His captains had already been slain by the DEATH generals: Kaku, Lucci, Cyclone, and Kuro. Crocodile still held Sakazuki's face up to witness the stealing of Blackbeard's powers. Sakazuki was stunned.

"He… stole his abilities! How is that… even possible?" Sakazuki said, looking at Psycho, who's back was to him. _"So… his comments about Borsalino were true…" _

**MARIEJOIS A FEW MONTHS AGO **

Fleet admiral Sakazuki was filing paperwork in his office while the former fleet admiral, Sengoku, fed his goat. A marine officer walked in.

"Fleet admiral, sir." The officer said, saluting.

Sakazuki looked up with a cigar in his mouth.

"We want you to approve the bounty we've put on Frank G. Junior." The officer said.

Sakazuki growled. Sengoku smiled at the mention of Frank G. Junior.

"Is he still up to no good!? What did he do now?" Sakazuki asked, annoyed.

"Apparently he's been a major problem in the new world. He attacked fishman island and has been reportedly at blows with the emperor "Big Mom" Charlotte Linlin." The officer explained.

Sakazuki growled again.

"These damn pirates will never know order!" Sakazuki said, stamping the paperwork that raised Frank G. Junior's bounty to B 1,980,543,000, "If it gets any higher than this I'll deal with him myself! Now get out! And where is Borsalino?! He should've been back from Sabaody ages ago!" Sakazuki yelled.

The officer paused.

"Uh, fleet admiral? Did you want me to tell you that before or after I left?" The officer asked.

Sakazuki became and enraged.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Sakazuki screamed.

The marine officer got scared and ran out of the room and into Admiral Kizaru. He hurried and saluted the admiral.

"Sorry for that! Admiral Kizaru!" The officer said.

Kizaru looked down at him with gloom.

"It's fine officer." Kizaru said softly, walking into Sakazuki's office.

The navy officer watched Kizaru walk into the office and was confused.

"_What's up with the admiral? Why's he so gloomy? And isn't he light? I ran right into him…" _The officer thought to himself.

As Sakazuki continued paperwork Kizaru walked in and sat on the sofa. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his chin in his hands. It didn't take long for the fleet admiral to notice this, as well as Sengoku.

"What the hell's wrong with you? What happened at Sabaody with that man who killed that family of celestial dragons?" Sakazuki asked.

Kizaru sighed. Sengoku became serious.

"Spit it out!" Sakazuki yelled.

Kizaru looked up at Sakazuki and smiled. Sakazuki looked at Kizaru with shock hidden behind his angry face. Kizaru took off his navy admiral jacket and set it on the desk.

"What is this? What the hell are you doing?" Sakazuki asked.

Kizaru smiled and turned to walk away.

"I don't have the power to continue fighting for the navy. I'm resigning… I'll see you around." Kizaru said as he walked out of the room.

Sakazuki and Sengoku both stared in silence, confused about what just happened.

**PRESENT **

Sakazuki continued to stare at Psycho, who lifted his head and turned around to look at the fleet admiral.

"Revenge." Psycho said softly.

Crocodile continued to hold Sakazuki's head up. Sakazuki was confused.

"Earlier in this battle, I attempted to tell you something about revenge. Do you remember?" Psycho asked.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Imagine coming out here with the intention of revenge to be dominated like this. It must be embarrassing, let me tell you something about revenge fleet admiral." _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Sakazuki groaned from Crocodile's grasp.

"Revenge… defined as inflicting hurt or harm on someone for an injury or wrong suffered at their hands. It can be a truly powerful asset to someone as it gives them power and energy they didn't even know they had all for the sake of beating said person they want revenge on." Psycho explained.

Sakazuki coughed up a little blood and mucus.

"But that's not always a good thing. Revenge can get a man in over his head as well. You and I are examples of good and bad revenge." Psycho said, walking over to the fleet admiral. Psycho looked at Crocodile and nodded. Crocodile dropped the fleet admiral to his knees and stood on his back. Psycho stomped on the ground and a small rock came up which Psycho sat down on.

"You and Teach… destiny brought you both to me. So that I could be the one to defeat you and lay their souls to rest." Psycho said softly.

"Their… souls?" Sakazuki asked.

Psycho nodded.

"Thatch, Ace, Newgate… and all those Oharans… None of them deserved to die the way they did. I asked myself all the time why I had to bear witness to their deaths'. Little did I know though… that I would be the one responsible for getting revenge for them. I've trained my mind and body to be ready for the day I saw the both of you, so that… I wouldn't go overboard and lose my life to make sure you lost yours… kind of how you acted today…" Psycho said.

Sakazuki clenched his teeth.

"Your insane hatred for me for what I did to your forefathers here in Marineford, to what I did to those celestial dragons, and… for what I did to Borsalino, got you beaten here today. Funny thing is though, I hate you a lot more than you hate me. When I saw you standing across from me before this battle began… I haven't been filled with that much hatred for one man in a long long time." Psycho explained.

Sakazuki got angry.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU!? I'M THE ONE WITH BLOOD BOILING HATRED TOWARDS YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR!" Sakazuki yelled.

Psycho stared at Sakazuki with a straight face. Sakazuki retracted a little as he stared back at Psycho.

"I already told you what you did. You ordered the destruction of a boat with nothing but innocents on board." Psycho said.

Robin slowly started to wake up. She sat up and held her hand to her head and looked at it. Full of blood.

"What… what happened?" Robin asked.

Robin looked next to her and saw a man sitting next to her, it was Cyclone. Cyclone was reading his favorite book as Robin watched him.

"_Is this the same guy who was killing people and going crazy on the battlefield?" _Robin asked herself.

Cyclone looked down at her.

"So, you're awake?" Cyclone asked.

Robin nodded and looked around.

"What… what's going on now?" Robin asked.

Cyclone looked down at his book.

"Take a look up and see for yourself."

Robin looked around and almost screamed. The battlefield was full of dead navy officers with DEATH members mixed in a little, but they had been wiped out. She looked over at Psycho, who was talking to Sakazuki and Blackbeard laying not too far away, both arms cut off and dying. Before Robin could ask anything else she overheard the conversation.

"THEY WEREN'T INNOCENT! THEY HELD INFORMATION THAT COULD DESTROY THE WORLD!" Sakazuki yelled.

Robin gasped.

"_Could they be talking about…" _Robin said to herself.

"THE OHARAN'S WERE GOING TO USE THEIR ABILITIES TO READ THE PONEGLYPHS TO REVIVE THE ANCIENT WEAPON PLUTON!" Sakazuki argued.

Psycho chuckled.

"You couldn't be more wrong, fleet admiral. The Oharan's had no interest in reviving such a useless weapon. All they wanted was to learn more about this world and its history. Nothing more and nothing less." Psycho said softly, "Then you navy came in and ruined everything."

Sakazuki groaned.

"Why does somebody like you care about them? A cold-blooded killer who cares about nobody but himself! A man who wiped out this island of loyal marines who did TRUE justice in taking out scum like you!" Sakazuki yelled.

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

Psycho's laugh caught everyone off guard. Even Cyclone, just a little.

"Loyal navy who did true justice? Again, what do you call killing an entire population off an assumption? Or killing another marine because he was scared he wouldn't survive the summit war?" Psycho asked.

DEATH members smiled. Sakazuki wore a nervous expression.

"Peace is such a complicated topic… I've spent so many years attempting to figure out the answer to finding true peace. My ways may seem unorthodox and some may even say hypocritical, but that's fine with me. Everyone will understand soon why I've taken the route I did. I will bear the hatred of this world so that everyone else can live in harmony. That is my goal." Psycho explained.

Sakazuki's head fell back on the ground.

"_You also asked why I care so much about the Oharans…" _Psycho said to himself, looking back at Robin.

Robin noticed Psycho looking at her and tensed up.

"_What is he looking at?... Me?... What is he going to do?" _Robin asked herself.

Psycho continued to look at the woman.

"_Because the only other woman I've ever loved was from that doomed colony… Robin." _Psycho thought, _"I will always protect you no matter what." _

Psycho looked back at Sakazuki.

"You know something, fleet admiral." Psycho started.

Sakazuki looked back up.

"What now?" Sakazuki asked, in pain and annoyed.

"The day I took Borsalino's powers… it wasn't just because his abilities were of major interest to me… I took his powers out of curiosity." Psycho admitted.

Sakazuki looked surprised.

"Curiosity?" Sakazuki asked.

Psycho nodded and stood up.

"As I said earlier, I roamed these lands for a very long time after leaving the ninja world. The first thing I noticed was how cocky even a regular citizen was with the added power of devil fruits. I began to ask myself every day "Where would these people be without these devil fruits?" As you could see, devil fruits to me are a mere bonus. I've trained myself in thousands of different techniques and skills to use in battle." Psycho explained.

Everyone listened as Psycho's deep but smooth voice sounded over the battlegrounds.

"I could've taken anyone's ability at any given time, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it as it wasn't the right moment. Then…" Psycho paused and walked over to Whitebeard's old bisento staff and picked it up.

"That day in Sabaody… when Kizaru approached me with that cool attitude of his… I could immediately sense that this stemmed from his glint glint fruit powers. I had finally found someone to test my theory against. It wasn't my hardest fight, to tell you the truth, I was very disappointed in him. After I killed his annoying nephew and took his powers he did exactly as I thought anyone would when they lost their abilities." Psycho said.

Sakazuki's eyes widened.

"_He killed Kizaru's nephew!? He didn't tell us that!" _Sakazuki thought.

"Kizaru gave up. And even told me to kill him. Can you imagine that? A man who was just so sure he could defeat me… wanted me to take his life when he lost his powers. Disgusting." Psycho turned and began to walk towards Sakazuki.

"Now… you've witnessed this same behavior again in Teach. Just look at him." Psycho said.

Everyone looked at Blackbeard twitch and groan on the ground. Psycho lifted his two arms and his left became darkness and his right formed a white orb. After a moment Psycho dispelled the abilities.

"That emperor level pirate is nothing more than a regular pirate captain, well, that's what he would be if he wasn't about to die here." Psycho said.

Sakazuki continued to stare at Psycho with rage.

"And now, fleet admiral, you will die here as well. With your death, as well as Teach's, every Oharan, Ace, Thatch, Whitebeard, and _her_… can rest in peace. Die here knowing the navy is over as of today, die here knowing that _two_ people are still in this world who can read poneglyphs still exist…" Psycho stopped.

Robin became shocked.

"_TWO_ _people!? Who else can read poneglyphs like me?" _Robin asked herself.

Psycho continued.

"Die knowing… that I lived…" Psycho said, raising the bisento staff.

Sakazuki looked up at Psycho, who looked down on him, and became enraged.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? DO IT! I'LL NEVER BEG FOR MY LIFE LIKE THAT PITIFUL EXCUSE OF A VICE ADMIRAL!" Sakazuki yelled, looking at Tashigi's lifeless body.

"DO IT! DOOO ITTTTTT!" Sakazuki yelled.

Psycho nodded.

"You will be neither missed nor remembered… fleet admiral." Psycho said.

Psycho swung the bistento staff towards Sakazuki's body.

**PPAAACEWWWWWWW BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

A super huge explosion took out every remaining ship parked in the bay of Marineford. The shockwave blew DEATH members all over the place.

"SIR WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"IT'S A… IT'S A… PIRATE SHIP!"

"HA HA HA HA! DO THEY REALLY WANT TO CHALLENGE US!?"

A man o war ship with a skull and cross bones wearing a pirate captain coat jolly roger entered the bay as well as his incredible fleet of 250 allied ships. The head ship's huge 9ft tall pirate captain Frank G. Junior stood on its figurehead; arms crossed.

"FEEEEE HEEEEE HA HA HA HA!" Frank laughed.

The pirate crew celebrated.

"The captain's legendary bazooka took out 7 navy warships in one explosion!" A crew member said.

Frank stared at the island full of debris, fire, and corpses.

"My my my… what an incredible war." Frank smiled.

Psycho, Cyclone, and DEATH's army watched the massive fleet weigh anchor as the giant ship in front of them docked at the bay. The captain of the man o' war looked through the crowd at two people in particular. Frank's mouth began to literally water.

"PSYCHO! CYCLONE!" Frank yelled.

Psycho and Cyclone both looked at the large man out the corner of their eyes. Frank squatted and jumped from his ship doing an uncountable amount of front flips before landing. A small amount of dust showed up under him and then suddenly a massive shockwave rocked the ground knocking men out of the way and knocking some over. Psycho and Cyclone continued to watch the man.

"Was that haki!?" A DEATH member asked.

"I think it was!" Another DEATH member said.

Frank laughed.

"Feeee heeee ha ha ha! It's not haki you fools. That's nothing but pure power!" Frank answered, looking at Psycho and Cyclone, "Finally. It's been a long time, Psycho and Cyclone."

Psycho and Cyclone still stared at the man. Cyclone closed his book and stood up to cross his arms.

"Psycho…" Cyclone said.

Psycho looked over at Cyclone.

"Do you… remember this guy?" Cyclone asked.

Psycho shook his head slowly.

"No… I can't say that I do." Psycho answered.

Frank G. became shocked.

"AHHHHHHH THEY DON'T REMEMBER ME!" Frank yelled.

Frank's crew reacted behind him.

"HOW COULD HE NOT REMEMBER THE CAPTAIN!?" They all yelled in unison.

Frank became angry.

"It's me! Frank G. Junior of the coated pirates! Remember? I challenged you in Sabaody after you beat Kizaru?!" Frank yelled.

Psycho and Cyclone were still confused.

Frank clenched his fist and a white orb formed around it.

"THE ONE WHO COULD USE WHITEBEARD'S GURA GURA NO MI POWERS!?" Frank yelled louder.

Psycho's eyes widened a little bit and he looked at Frank's fist.

"I think… I do remember now." Psycho said softly.

Cyclone looked over at Pyscho.

"Yes… you're the weakling that tried to use Whitebeard's powers to beat me. Just another punk in over his head because of his devil fruit powers." Psycho said.

Frank clenched his fist and threw a punch cracking the air. Psycho looked at the incoming shockwave and slammed the side of his fist in the air cracking it himself and blasting an equal shockwave at Frank's. The blasts shook the island and when it settled Frank was impressed.

"So… you did do the technique I thought you did just moments ago." Frank said with a smile.

Psycho stared at him.

"Yes. I did." Psycho said.

Frank smiled and looked over at Blackbeard.

"Teach? Fee hee ha ha. You don't look so good." Frank joked, looking over at Sakazuki, "And the fleet admiral? What kind of battle went on here?"

Psycho looked at both men.

"A war to decide the direction this world will go in next…" Psycho said, "You've brought quite the army behind you… may I ask what you're doing here?"

Frank crossed his arms.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to fight you and Cyclone right now! I want to kill you both and have my name written in the hall of infamy as the man who killed the strongest men in the world! I brought my fleet to take out your petty soldiers." Frank said confidently, "As a matter of fact… looking at you it looks like the navy did quite a number on you!" Frank laughed.

Psycho looked at himself and up at Frank.

"Well, in my defense I did hold back quite a bit." Psycho said.

"NO EXCUSES! We'll fight right here and now and I will be the victor." Frank said.

Psycho stared at the tall man.

"Sorry, but that will have to wait. I'm on a strict schedule and fighting you and your fleet will take too much time… if I was to continue to hold back that is." Psycho said.

Frank clenched his teeth.

"If you'll excuse me, Frank…. I have business to conduct with the fleet admiral." Psycho said, looking back down at Sakazuki.

"_Damn Psycho! Treating me like child's play! I've gotten a lot stronger since our last fight… it's true you wiped the floor with me… but you just gained that old bag's special ability… I've had it before I was even a pirate captain!... I'll entertain your demands for now… but when you finally have time… I'll end you with this awakened gura gura no mi power!" _Frank thought to himself.

Psycho lifted his bisento staff above Sakazuki again only to be interrupted by a loud scream.

"PSSSSSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A loud young voice yelled out.

Everyone in attendance looked towards the front of the battlefield to see Luffy and Hancock standing tall. Kaku, Lucci, Doflamingo, Crocodile, Doflamingo, Cyclone, and Psycho all stared at the young man. Robin looked over to see her captain and tears came to her eyes.

"_Luffy! No… why did you come here!? Please don't fight anyone over me! Please…." _Robin thought to herself.

Frank G looked back at Luffy and smiled.

"Straw hat Luffy?" Frank said.

Doflamingo chuckled with evil intent.

"This just got interesting!" Doflamingo said.

"Straw hat Luffy… it's been a while." Lucci said.

"Straw hat Luffy…" Crocodile said.

Luffy looked around and saw all the familiar faces, destruction from war, and became shocked. Hancock was the same way.

"Why are so many of these big shot guys here?! What the hell happened here?" Hancock asked.

Luffy started to feel uneasy, remembering what happened in this exact same place only two years prior. Luffy shook his head and looked up to see his target, Psycho Uchiha, staring directly at him. Psycho was bruised, and cut in different locations, his face was a mess with blood. His leaf headband over his forehead.

"Monkey D. Luffy… I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Psycho said.

**LONG RING LONG ISLAND**

Arlong continued to stare at the straw hat shinobi with rage. He just couldn't seem to get the upper hand on them no matter what he did.

"_ALL THIS DAMN TRAINING JUST TO BE ON THE SAME LEVEL AS THEM!? NO… NOT EVEN THE SAME LEVEL! BARELY ON IT! I'M NOT GOING TO BE BEATEN HERE! I'M NOT!" Arlong yelled to himself. _

As Arlong became angrier the ground started to shake.

"What's he doing now!?" Usopp yelled.

Naruto, Sasuke, Law, and Sanji stared at the fishman.

"Hey, Sasuke? Do you think he's about to transform?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't rule it out. Stay on your toes, Naruto." Sasuke said.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai. Arlong continued to release world shaking anger as Franky, Chopper, Brook, and all the girls got to their feet and walked over to stand behind the men.

"So, you're all fine." Kakashi said.

"Yeah! We underestimated him honestly, but we ain't losing again!" Franky said.

Everyone looked back at Arlong who had squatted now.

"GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Arlong screamed, cracking the ground below them.

Powerful winds blew incredibly hard at the heroes. Two more sets of arms came out of Arlong's body and two faces came out of both sides of his head. Everyone stared with shock at what Arlong became. Arlong spoke in an aggressive and demonic voice.

"NOW THE REAL FIGHT BEGINS! I'LL PAINT EVERY LAST ONE OF THESE ISLANDS WITH YOUR BLOOD!" Arlong said.

Naruto watched Arlong's transformation and smirked.

"Hey, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

The three teammates looked at him. As well as the straw hats.

"Remember what I said before we got to the sand? About a new form I wanted to use?" Naruto said.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi attempted to remember.

**FLASHBACK **

_"You really think I haven't been training? I've pulled all nighters at the training ground developing my skills. Even worked out a new jutsu with Kurama." Nauto finished with a smile._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura smiled as Naruto walked to the front lines and stared at the demon Arlong. The straw hats became confused.

"Hey, what's he about to do?" Nami asked.

Sakura smiled.

"You guys know that golden fox mode he goes into right? For enhanced speed, power, and jutsu? Well he told us he had a new jutsu he wanted to use when he faced somebody strong enough." Sakura explained.

"So basically…" Chopper started.

"The real fight is about to begin." Law finished.

Naruto looked down and then back up. His eyes became pure white with no pupils as well as his chakra cloak, his body developed stripes that took on a galaxy pattern in place of the regular black stripes. White flames surrounded him and a dark purple staff with a bijuu bomb colored orb at the top. Sanji stepped up next to him. Naruto looked over at him.

"Hey, remember, you're in our world. I can't let you show us up." Sanji said, lighting a smoke.

Naruto smiled as he looked at Sanji, who closed his eyes and his left leg lit on fire. The red flame slowly took on a blue color until it was a dark blue flame with white outline.

"I've been doing serious training myself. I'm not going to let you ninja have all the fun." Sanji said.

Nami looked at Sanji impressed.

"SANJI-KUN! WHEN DID YOU LEARN HOW TO DO THAT!?" Nami asked.

"HAIII NAMI-SANNNN! IT'S JUST A LITTLE SOMETHING I DEVELOPED OVER TWO YEARS! NOTHING MAJOR!" Sanji yelled, hearts in his eyes.

Slowly everyone walked next to Naruto and Sanji. Arlong stared at them through pupil-less eyes. Naruto banged his staff on the ground and Sanji lifted his leg, taking a muay-thai stance. Naruto and Sanji spoke at the same time.

"Bijuu chakra mode…" Naruto said.

"Diable Jambe…" Sanji said.

Both closed their eyes and opened them back up with intense glares.

"CRYSTAL FOX!"

"JAMBE DU DIABLE BLEU!"

**MARINEFORD**

Luffy stared at Psycho with pure rage. Everything that's happened between them: helping him and all of his friends when they were younger, beating them savagely the other day, and now kidnapping Robin. Luffy had enough. Luffy hardened his arm and blew into it. Steam swallowed Luffy and he developed a pattern on his body, his arms were huge, and his legs were still small. The latter of which he bounced on one foot. He held one arm flexed towards his head and the other arm with his palm stretched out towards Psycho, his face held a permanent angry expression.

"GEAR FOURTH!" Luffy yelled.

Hancock stared at Luffy and blushed.

"_Luffy…" _Hancock said to herself.

Psycho stared at Luffy.

"Gear… fourth? There's a fourth gear?" Psycho said softly.

Lucci, Kaku, Doflamingo, Crocodile, and Kuro all stared at Luffy with straight faces.

Luffy stayed quiet for a moment and then finished.

"BOUNCE MAN!" Luffy yelled, bouncing on one foot.

With this, the _real_ fights were about to begin.


	36. I promise to answer truthfully

**Chapter 35**

**ALUBARNA KINGDOM**

King Cobra of the Alubarna Kingdom in Alabasta sat upon his throne with his two right hand men at his side. A soldier ran into his throne room in distress.

"Your majesty! Your majesty! Did you hear!?" The soldier distressed.

"Hm? Please calm yourself sir! What is the problem?" Cobra asked.

The man huffed and puffed.

"I just got word from the Sakura Kingdom that a major battle took place there between the straw hats and the shinobi from the ninja world!" The soldier said.

Chaka and Pell looked at each other. Cobra stared at the man with concern.

"And? The results?" Cobra asked.

"The straw hats and shinobi were confirmed to have been the victors! They defeated the DEATH army and DEATH general Eneru!" The solider said.

Vivi walked in and smiled at hearing this.

"_Those guys! They're still as amazing as I remember!" _Vivi thought.

Cobra smiled as well.

"So what then is the concern? They won!" Cobra said.

The man tensed up.

"Well… your highness… later on that night…the navy base of Marineford!..." The man stopped.

Everyone in the room stared with anticipation.

"Was completely ravaged! Everyone on the island was killed and their homes destroyed! The top naval officers in the world were also killed!" The soldier said.

The room was in complete shock.

"Everyone!?" Cobra asked.

The man nodded quickly.

"Yes! And… DEATH was behind it! Look!" The soldier yelled, showing Cobra a newspaper with the cover of Marineford in ruin.

Cobra's eyes widened as he read the paper.

"_In the early morning hours of the thirteenth of the month two masked man arrived on an armored man of war battle ship and began to lay waste to the navy's proud base of Marineford. The combination of the early morning hours and the power of the two assailants kept anyone from escaping, the entire island is to believed to have been destroyed and no one is expected to have survived." _Cobra read to himself.

The king of Alabasta began to sweat and gulped. Vivi slowly walked up to her father in distress.

"F….F…Father… what's…. what's happening?" Vivi asked.

Cobra slowly looked up at his daughter. Before he could say anything else another soldier ran in.

"KING COBRA! KING COBRA! I HAVE NEWS ABOUT MARINEFORD!" The soldier yelled.

Cobra closed his eyes slowly.

"I know soldier… I'm reading the paper currently." Cobra said softly.

The soldier began to shake and sweat.

"No! This is the paper that just came this morning! The identities of the men who destroyed Marineford have been revealed! And there's currently a war going on there!" The soldier yelled.

Chaka and Pell gasped. Vivi stared with surprise. Cobra was shocked. The soldier delivered the paper to Cobra to which the latter grabbed and read very slowly. Cobra's mouth opened slowly, and he choked on his words. Chaka and Pell became nervous as well as Vivi.

"Your highness?" Chaka asked.

"Father? What does the paper say?" Vivi asked, sweating.

Cobra slowly handed the paper to Pell who skimmed it and grunted.

"Pell!" Vivi yelled out.

Pell closed his eyes with anger and handed Vivi the paper. Vivi skimmed over it and her eyes widened as well and she became scared. Cobra's face was hidden in his hands. Vivi shook as she read the paper and started to freak out. The same organization who tried to assassinate her started a war in Marineford and are growing in power, her troubles were probably far from over! Vivi cocked her head back and screamed, sweat and tears running down her face. Chaka and Pell instantly became concerned. Igaram, hearing Vivi's screams, ran in to comfort her.

"Miss Vivi please calm down!" Igaram yelled.

"Your highness! What are we going to do!?" The soldier asked.

Cobra lifted his head, intertwined his hands, and covered his mouth as his elbows rested on his knees. After a moment, Cobra lifted his head and spoke.

"Inform the ninja world of this chaos! I feel like a major war is coming… and we will need all the help we can get!" Cobra yelled.

"But majesty! We only have a treaty with the sand village!" A soldier said.

"Damn a treaty! If we're lucky our friends from the sand will vouch for us! Now go!" Cobra commanded.

The soldier gave a salute and exited the throne room. Cobra looked down and thought to himself.

"_What a big mess… please… ninjas… I apologize for what this kingdom did to you all those years ago! Please! Help us!" _Cobra thought to himself.

**VILLAGE HIDDEN IN SAND**

Garra watched over the rebuilding of the sand village from the top of the Kazekage mansion. Kankuro and Temari stood by his side.

"What a big mess all that was." Kankuro said.

"Sorry we weren't here Garra. We apologize sincerely." Temari said.

Garra looked at his siblings and smiled.

"It's quite alright. You both were out on important missions, Naruto and the others did a great job defending this place, as well as…" Garra stopped.

Kankuro and Temari looked at him.

"As well as who?" Kankuro asked.

Garra smiled remembering the straw hat pirates.

"The straw hat pirates. Their strength is incredible. Naruto and the other's fought amazingly with them." Garra said.

"Straw hat pirates?" Temari asked, looking at Kankuro.

Kankuro shrugged.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of ours Garra." Kankuro said with a smile.

Garra smiled and nodded. Suddenly a sand shinobi ran onto the roof.

"Kazekage! News from Alubarna!" The shinobi said.

Garra, Temari, and Kankuro turned around with concern.

"What seems to be the problem?" Garra asked.

The sand shinobi showed Garra the front of the paper and Garra became shocked. He gasped and choked on his words. Kankuro and Temari became concerned.

"Garra? What's wrong?" Temari asked.

Garra pulled himself together and spoke.

"Tell the other kage that I'm calling for a meeting at the five kage summit. Psycho is back." Garra said seriously.

**VILLAGE HIDDEN IN STONE**

"Tsuchikage-sama! A letter of importance from the Kazekage!" Akatsuchi yelled.

Onoki looked at the letter and became shocked.

"What!? That punk has finally resurfaced after all this time? Get me a transportation party! We're going to the five kage summit!" Onoki ordered.

**VILLAGE HIDDEN IN MIST**

The Mizukage, Mei Terumi, read over the paper that was sent to her by Garra of the sand.

"Psycho hm? Just when things were going smoothly in this world…" Mei sighed.

"Mizukage-sama?" Ao asked.

Mei put on her Mizukage hat and walked towards the door.

"To the five kage summit shall we?" Mei asked.

Chojuro and Ao looked at the other and nodded then followed their leader out the door.

**VILLAGE HIDDEN IN CLOUDS **

Darui and Shi sat outside the Raikage's office. A cloud shinobi ran up to the two panting.

"Darui-san! Shi-san!" The shinobi said.

Darui and Shi stood up.

"What's the problem?" Darui asked.

"Is the Raikage in?" The shinobi asked.

"Of course he is, come on!" Shi said.

In the Raikage's office, Ay sat, doing paperwork. His brother B stood next to him with his arms crossed. Both men looked up when Darui, Shi, and a cloud shinobi burst in.

"What the hell are you doing busting in here!?" Ay asked.

"Yo yo if they doing all that my brother then there must be trouble ya feel? Fool!" B rapped.

The Raikage stood up to hit him but was stopped when the shinobi yelled.

"Raikage-sama! You're not going to like this!" The shinobi yelled, handing Ay the paper.

Ay grabbed the paper and skimmed it. The more he read it the more he began to wrinkle it in his one hand. Suddenly chakra swallowed his body and became lightning coated and his Kage mansion began to shake. People outside became concerned.

"The Raikage is angry! Who pissed him off?!" Civilians asked amongst themselves.

B, Darui, and Shi ran over to grab the Raikage and calm him down.

"ARGGHHHHHHH! DAMN THAT MAN! DAMN HIM! HE'S A COWARD! RUNNING OFF AND FIGHTING WEAKLINGS! BRING HIM TO ME SO I CAN KILL HIM PERSONALLY!" The Raikage screamed.

"Raikage-sama! Please calm down! The Kazekage requested a meeting at the five kage summit! You can vent your frustrations about this situation there! Please! You're scaring the villagers!" Shi pleaded.

The Raikage looked over at Shi on his shoulder.

"Big bro you gotta stop this!" B yelled.

"Raikage let it go! We can talk about it at the summit!" Darui reasoned.

Raikage slowly but surely calmed down and his lightning aura dimmed. When he was completely calm he slammed the paper down on his desk and put on his kage hat.

"Let's go to the damn summit! I can't wait to address this!" Ay yelled. B, Darui, and Shi followed.

**VILLAGE HIDDEN IN LEAVES**

Tsunade stood at the window watching over the village. Shizune sat by the Hokage desk playing with TonTon.

**FLASHBACK **

_"These ships reported sailing around..with some logo on their flags..what if they're another form of Akatsuki? We need to make sure that princess is safe!" Tsunade said._

_Kakashi continued to look at her with low resting eyes. He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, then turned around to look out the window._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"_I had every right to be concerned… the princess was attacked, and a major battle destroyed half the sand village… what the hell is this organization…DEATH? Who runs it? What is their goal? And why NOW? When we JUST got peace?" _Tsunade thought to herself as she slowly turned around and looked at the desk. She raised her fist and slammed it on the desk, cracking it. Shizune shot up.

"Milady!" Shizune yelled.

Before Tsunade could say anything a knock on the door interrupted her tantrum.

"Who is it!?" Tsunade yelled.

Shikamaru walked in with a straight face and a newspaper.

"Milady…" Shikamaru said softly.

Tsunade became very serious.

"What! I don't like suspense! What's the issue!" Tsunade yelled.

Shikamaru set the paper down on her desk and stepped back and put his fingers together ready to restrain her. Tsunade snatched the paper off the desk and read it over. The more she read the more her eyes widened. She flipped the page to continue reading.

"_The latest news regarding the naval base of Marineford is that the attackers have appeared to start a war with the marines. Key figures appearing in this war are as follows: Former government officials Kaku and Rob Lucci, former warlord Donquixote Doflamingo, Kuro captain of the Black Cat Pirates, and the two men who attacked Marineford slaughtering its population not once but twice. "Shogun" Cyclone and…" _Tsunade stopped reading for a moment and prayed silently to herself that she wasn't about to read the name she thought she was going to read. Tsundade pulled herself together and looked down at the page, _"And the most wanted man in the world… Psycho Uchiha." _

Tears began to fall down Tsunade's face as she read that line. She began to shake and sweat profusely. She fell back against the wall and panted, she clutched her chest and screamed. Shikamaru and Shizune went over and grabbed her.

"Milady please calm down!" Shizune yelled.

Tsunade's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she screamed and cried, both arms wrapped around her body in an attempt to comfort herself. As she screamed Shikamaru called for more shinobi to come help calm her down. As shinobi ran in the room to help Tsunade was having a battle in her mind.

**FLASHBACK THE SECOND GREAT NINJA WAR **

Rain poured into the forest of the Hidden Leaf as Tsunade lay next to her dead boyfriend, Dan Kato. Blood covered her body and his. This was the exact moment Tsunade would develop her hemophobia. The dead leaf shinobi that surrounded Tsunade didn't make the situation any easier. There were only two people left alive in that forest of blood. The mourning Tsunade and the rouge ninja Psycho Uchiha. Psycho stood over Tsunade and Dan. Psycho wore a hidden leaf bandana with the leaf emblem on the front, the emblem itself was scratched three times. He also wore a black jumpsuit underneath a grey flak jacket worn by leaf jonin. Psycho's signature marking was on the left side of his face, his sharingan activated. Psycho stared down at Tsunade with an intense but calm look on his face. Blood ran out of his left eye from using sharingan techniques and the right side of his face was almost completely covered in blood. His clothes were torn and scratches riddled his body. Psycho held a small scythe in one hand. It's handle was a ruby red and had a gold blade with a red ruby inside. It was attached to a chain on his belt. It too, was covered in blood. The rain continued to fall heavier. The blood that ran down the dead bodies spread into the grass and all around Tsunade and Dan. Psycho continued to stare at the crying woman until he decided to speak.

"Do you see now? What it's like to lose someone you love? Tsunade-chan." Psycho said softly, "You leaf ninja left me a forest just like this, screaming my lungs out as I held her in my arms. How did you expect me to retaliate?" Psycho asked rhetorically.

Tsunade lifted her head slowly with a stuck shocked face and looked at Psycho.

"I'm not going to kill you Tsunade-chan. I want you to live. I want you to remember this pain. I want you to remember the man who did this to you. I want you to remember my name, PSYCHO UCHIHA!" Psycho yelled.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Tsunade continued to yell and scream, by this point a lot of people were able to get a hold of her.

"Lady Tsunade please calm down!" Shikamaru yelled, "Hold her!"

The men held her as Shikamaru performed his shadow possession jutsu. Once connected the men let Tsunade go, and even though she was still hysterical, she was immobile. Shikamaru sighed. Shizune was frightened.

"I haven't seen milady like that in so long… what happened?" Shizune asked.

All of the shinobi in the room shook their heads as they didn't know what made Tsunade freak the way she did. One of them picked up the newspaper and saw Psycho's face.

"Hey! Isn't this?" The shinobi stopped.

Shizune walked over to the shinobi, grabbed the paper and gasped.

"This can't be! This is impossible!" Shizune yelled.

"What's impossible Shizune-san?" A shinobi asked.

"This…this man… he killed my uncle! I think that's why milady got so distressed…" Shizune said.

"Your uncle?... Dan-san? Didn't he die in the second shinobi world war? The man in the picture looks the same age as you!" A shinobi noted.

"That's why I said this can't be possible… it must be some sort of transformation jutsu someone is using…" Shizune said.

At this point Tsunade had passed out standing.

"I'm going to retract the shadow possession. Someone catch lady Tsunade." Shikamaru said.

A shinobi caught Tsunade when she fell and Shikamaru grabbed the newspaper. His eyes widened when he read it.

"_Psycho… Uchiha? I thought the Uchiha clan was…" _Shikamaru thought, looking over at Tsunade, _"And he's the one who killed Tsunade's boyfriend at the time. He does look young in this picture as well… they never told us about somebody that important in ninja history." _Shikamaru folded up the newspaper and looked over at everyone.

"Everything alright? Shikamaru-san?" A shinobi asked.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Take Tsunade to the meeting at the five kage summit. I'm going to go get answers about this Psycho guy." Shikamaru said.

"Huh? From who?" Shizune asked.

"One of the hidden leaf's oldest prisoners. A man who fought against the leaf in the second shinobi world war." Shikamaru said.

Everyone in the room became concerned.

"Shikamaru-san! We can't tell you enough to NOT go see that man! He's a demon!" A shinobi said.

"I agree! I don't think you should go see him!" Shizune said.

Shikamaru was already walking towards the door.

"Get her to that meeting safely. I'm going to go see him." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru left and everyone stared at the door with confusion.

"You heard the man! Let's move out!" A shinobi said.

**HIDDEN LEAF PRISON **

Shikamaru walked up to the prison entrance and was met by two guards.

"Shikamaru-san! What brings you here?" The guardian asked.

"I came to see someone." Shikamaru stated.

"You are an important official here in the leaf, Shikamaru-san, but we can't just let you in. We'll need to search you and do all the standard procedures." One of the guards said.

Shikamaru nodded and the two guards searched Shikamaru and stripped him of his weapons.

"Alright you're all set. Go on in. We'll walkie in to the warden and get you an escort to go see the prisoner you wish to see." The guard said.

Shikamaru nodded again and walked into the prison. He was greeted by a guard.

"Shikamaru-san! The warden already knows about your arrival he'll be here any minute." The guard said.

Shikamaru nodded and waited about ten minutes and the warden of the prison, former interrogator, Ibiki Morino walked out of a room.

"Shikamaru. How have you been?" Ibiki asked.

Shikamaru smiled.

"I've been good. How's the warden position treating you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Good. Keeping evil in line is all I care about." Ibiki said, "So you're here to visit someone?" Ibiki asked.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Take me to see… Zayoshi Botoya." Shikamaru said.

Ibiki's eyes widened.

"What do you want to go see him for?" Ibiki asked.

"Do you remember what he was saying when we first brought him in for interrogation?" Shikamaru asked.

**FLASHBACK **

"_GET HIM IN HERE! HURRY!" Ibiki yelled. _

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! THE SECOND NINJA WAR HAS BEEN OVER FOR YEARS! YOU'RE GOING TO BOTHER AN OLD MAN!?" Zayoshi yelled. _

_ Hidden leaf officials dragged him into the prison. _

"_DOESN'T MATTER ANYWAY! PSYCHO WILLL COME FOR ME! WHEN HE HEAR'S ABOUT HIS LEFT HAND MAN BEING CAPTURED BY THE SAME VILLAGE HE HATES HIS VENGENCE WILL BE ABSOLUTE! YEEE HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Zayoshi laughed. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Ibiki grunted.

"Psycho is in fact back. He's tearing up a part of the world none of us have even heard of according to the newspaper we got from Garra. He even sent some men from an organization he's running to attack the sand to kill the princess who tried to make a treaty with them. I have a lot of questions for your prisoner, if you'd let me ask them." Shikamaru said.

Ibiki nodded.

"I'll take you to him." Ibiki agreed.

Shikamaru and Ibiki as well as a few guards got on an elevator and descended deep into the prison. They finally reached the bottom after a few minutes where only one man was locked up. Zayoshi Botoya, the supposed left hand man of the criminal Psycho Uchiha.

It was dark, damp, and hot. The old man sat in his cell Indian style. He slowly looked up as Shikamaru and company approached his cell. Zayoshi's arms were locked to the walls on both sides of him. He wore prison pants and his shirt was worn and torn. He had a long grey beard and his white hair was tied in a ponytail. He also had three scratches over both of his eyes.

"Old man! You've got a visitor." Ibiki said.

"Heh heh heh heh heh… how long has it been since I had my last visitor? Ibiki-kun?"

"I don't recall you having any… Zayoshi." Ibiki said angrily.

Zayoshi looked over at Shikamaru.

"I remember you. You led the mission that led to my capture. Why are you here? Here to drag me from somewhere I call home again?" Zayoshi said.

"Only filth calls filth home." Ibiki joked, the guards laughed.

"Laugh now Ibiki… you're here because Psycho is up to something isn't he?" Zayoshi smiled.

Ibiki punched the cell.

"KEEP QUIET! WE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE DOWN HERE THIS LONG! Shikamaru! Ask him what you need to ask him." Ibiki said.

Zayoshi smiled.

"I won't speak to anyone as long as you're here watching, Ibiki-kun." Zayoshi said.

Shikamaru winced.

"Ibiki, leave us." Shikamaru said.

"I don't think so. I am the warden and this man is incredibly dangerous! If he won't speak then you'll have to get your information another way!" Ibiki said.

"I've got it under control just leave us!" Shikamaru yelled.

Ibiki became serious.

"Fine. I'll let you hear what you need to. But I swear to you, if I regret this, you'll pay for it." Ibiki said as he and his guards left.

"Sit. Shikamaru-kun." Zayoshi said.

Shikamaru looked down behind him and then sat down Indian style. Zayoshi smiled.

"Ask me anything you'd like to know about my partner. I promise to answer everything truthfully." Zayoshi said with a smile.


	37. Zayoshi, The Acid

**CHAPTER 36**

**HIDDEN LEAF PRISON**

Shikamaru stared at the smiling old man, studying him. He didn't appear to have any tricks up his sleeve. Plus, he's been locked up for a few years now with little food, barely any water, and he's chained up. What could he possibly do?

"So…" Shikamaru started.

Zayoshi looked up and smiled.

"You'll tell me everything you know about Psycho? Right here right now?" Shikamaru asked.

Zayoshi continued to smile.

"Of course, I'm a man of my word. Plus… doesn't look like I have much of a choice does it?" Zayoshi said.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Then get talking." Shikamaru demanded, "We're on short time."

Zayoshi sat up straight to get his arms, that were chained to the wall, in a more comfortable position.

"Alright! Where should I begin? Perhaps with how we met?" Zayoshi asked.

Shikamaru grew irritated.

"Yes. That would be an ideal area." Shikamaru said.

Zayoshi smiled again.

"Sounds good. Alright." Zayoshi said, clearing his throat.

"Psycho and I met 25yrs ago. Just a mere year before the second great shinobi world war, a war that as you know we would take part in. I was 40yrs old at the time at my home island of Zou." Zayoshi started.

Shikamaru winced.

"Zou? Where is that? I've never heard of that place." Shikamaru asked.

Zayoshi laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha! This is going to be fun Shikamaru-kun! Zou is an island on the back of a millennium year old elephant in the New World." Zayoshi explained.

Shikamaru clenched his fist.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE UP THINGS THEN THERE'S NO POINT IN TALKING TO YOU!" Shikamaru yelled.

Zayoshi's face was hidden by shadow.

"Oh that's right… you ninja aren't aware are you?" Zayoshi said softly.

Shikamaru retracted.

"Huh? Aware of what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Looks like I'll have to give you a small history lesson before I explain my business with Psycho… if you please." Zayoshi said.

Shikamaru, his interest peaked, nodded softly. Zayoshi cleared his throat.

"A long time ago… there was a war. A war that involved a lot of different people from a lot of different places. The sides specifically were four: Marines, Sayians, Benders, and… Ninja." Zayoshi said.

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"This war lasted for a total of 100yrs and as you could expect a lot of people died… heh heh and I mean a lot! Anyway, this war was fought to essentially protect the world from the other sides as everyone thought the other wanted to destroy this beautiful world we call home. Unfortunately,… this war accomplished nothing! 100yrs of death and destruction all for nothing. The benders went to the other half of the world, sayians left this world entirely and went to space, and as for the last two…" Zayoshi paused.

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The marines bared an insane grudge against the ninja for their part in the war and refused to share land with them. The first king of Alabasta was chosen around this time and spoke with the head of the world government on how they should handle the ninja… they ultimately chose to sanction them off onto a giant remote area on the outskirts of the Alabasta kingdom… land you all still inhabit to this day. If you think about it the five great ninja nations are nothing more than childish forts apart of an entirely different kingdom. You're still on Alabastian soil, well at least the hidden sand village still has it's sandy residue, I see generations have adapted well with what they have to make different hidden villages." Zayoshi explained.

Shikamaru was in a cold sweat at this point.

"But we… we were taught…" Shikamaru was interrupted.

"Ha ha ha! You were taught wrong Shikamaru-kun! I guess the current king of Alabasta felt guilty for his past lives' actions and decided to make a treaty with you all! Can't say that I blame him." Zayoshi said.

Shikamaru was shocked.

"How… how do you know all of this? You couldn't have possibly been alive when all of this went down…" Shikamaru noted.

"Ha ha ha! You're damn right I wasn't! But there were two men who were…" Zayoshi said softly.

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Psycho and Cyclone are the only ones in the world old enough to know how this world was really formed!" Zayoshi yelled.

Shikamaru couldn't believe it. This young man on the newspaper was centuries years old. This opened the door for many questions.

"Wait wait… how is he still young!? What was his business in the second shinobi world war!?" Shikamaru asked.

Zayoshi smiled.

"Calm yourself, I will tell you what you need to know. Now… where was I? Oh yes, since ninja were essentially banned from entering the Alabasta kingdom there was no way any of you could have so much have even touched the waters of the Grand Line. The New World rests on the second half of these waters. Go deep enough and you'll encounter Zunisha, the elephant I mentioned earlier. I lived on his back with my people as a farmer. One day a couple ambitious young men found me and asked me to join them on their journey."

**FLASHBACK **

It was a hot summer day on the island of Zou. Zayoshi, 40yrs old at the time, tilled the ground until he heard something.

"Oi! Oi!" A voice called out.

Zayoshi looked up to see the sun shining down on him and two shadowy figures standing over him on his house. One had its arms crossed and the other had a hand on his hip.

"Are you the one they call Zayoshi Botoya?" The shadow asked.

Zayoshi smiled.

"Depends on who's asking young man! I'm quite a popular man with the government! Are you bounty hunters?" Zayoshi asked.

The two figures jumped down and stood up straight. One had on a black jumpsuit with a grey flak jacket, a pattern on the left side of his face, with a black eye ball and red pupil. The other wore a black tank top and black cargo shorts, he also had a white headband wrapped around his forehead, his short black hair showing. One of his eyes were light blue as if it didn't have vision and the other was light purple with rings. Zayoshi smiled at the two.

"Neither of you look like you're from around this part of the world. May I ask who you are?" Zayoshi said casually.

The man in the flak jacket walked forward.

"I'm called "Psycho" Uchiha. This is my brother, Cyclone." Psycho said.

"Uchiha?" Zayoshi asked.

"We've done our research on you. We want you to help us rule this world." Psycho said.

Zayoshi stared with a straight face.

"Rule the world? With a couple of amateurs like yourself? Ha ha ha ha! Get out of here, you young cats are so foolish now adays." Zayoshi joked then went back to tilling.

Psycho and Cyclone continued to stare at the middle aged man. Psycho lifted one of his hands, his palm faced the air, then he slammed his hand shut. Suddenly the entire island shifted and almost seemed to come to a halt. Zayoshi fell over and looked up to see the sky stopped moving. His calm face went to worry and shock.

"What the hell… what the hell did you do?!" Zayoshi asked.

The elephant the people lived on suddenly started to roar and groan. Zayoshi stared towards the direction of the roaring with concern.

"How about you go have a look for yourself." Psycho said.

Zayoshi looked back towards Cyclone who closed his eye and when he opened it again he and Zayoshi were at the end of Zou. Zayoshi couldn't believe it.

"How did we?" Zayoshi was interrupted.

"Don't ask questions. Just look." Cyclone said softly.

Zayoshi slowly crawled to the end of the elephant and looked down and almost passed out with shock. The elephant's leg had been frozen in place. The island continued to shake and rattle as the elephant tried to get out. When Zayoshi turned around to ask Cyclone what was going on he was back in front of Psycho. Zayoshi was in complete shock and couldn't speak. He looked back up to Psycho.

"Zayoshi." Psycho said, offering his hand, "I want you to rule the world with us."

Zayoshi gulped and held out his hand slowly. Eventually, their hands clasped in unison and Psycho stood the man on his feet. Psycho lifted his hand once more and the ice around the elephant's foot melted. Everything was back to normal. Psycho and Cyclone turned around to walk away.

"Cyclone and I are staying here tonight, continue farming or whatever you'd like to do. We leave tomorrow morning." Psycho said.

When the two vanished Zayoshi smiled to himself and began tilling.

"_Hm… rule the world he says?... That may not be such a bad idea… no no not at all." _Zayoshi thought to himself.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

**LAND OF IRON (NORTH)**

Onoki, the Tsuchikage of the village hidden in stone, walked with his two escorts.

"Come on! We can't be late. This is a matter that must be attended to!" Onoki rushed.

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi rushed to catch up.

"Hey old man! What's the rush? You weren't this eager the last time we had a meeting at the five kage summit!" Kurotsuchi said.

"Hold on give me a minute to catch my breath!" Akatsuchi said.

"No breaks! This meeting must happen on schedule! The man who's currently running wild has disturbed everything!" Onoki yelled.

Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi looked at each other.

"Who exactly is he?" Akatsuchi asked.

"Yeah I've never even heard of him." Kurotsuchi added.

Onoki sighed.

"This man… I've run into him before when I was just a young ninja. During the second great ninja war, however… I understand that this man fought in both the first AND second ninja wars." Onoki explained.

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi looked at each other with shock.

"What was his business in those wars?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"That man… the reason both of those wars has his name written all over them… was because…"

**LAND OF IRON (SOUTH)**

"So… Mizukage-sama… could you tell us about this Psycho guy who is attacking um… Marineford or whatever it's called?" Chojuro asked.

Ao looked over at the young man.

"I agree. I am also curious to know about this fellow... who holds the last name "Uchiha." Ao said with disgust.

Mei lowered her head.

"I've personally never seen him… but…" Mei stopped.

Chojuro and Ao looked at her.

"I was told that he… was the one who killed the second Mizukage in the second shinobi world war…" Mei confessed.

Chojuro and Ao couldn't believe it.

"Huh?! Gengetsu-sama!? Is he that strong!?" Chojuro asked.

Mei nodded soflty.

"It appears to be that way… but he didn't only fight in the second shinobi world war… he fought in the first one as well… both wars have one major thing in common…"

**LAND OF IRON (EAST)**

Ay stormed through the snow covered grounds in the land of iron. Shi and Darui struggled to keep up. B continued to walk at a normal pace writing raps.

"B MOVE IT! WE NEED TO GET TO THIS MEETING!" Ay yelled.

B put away his notepad.

"Come on bro why you in a rush? Surely this meeting ain't that serious to be making a fuss!" Bee said.

Raikage snapped back.

"IT **IS** A SERIOUS MEETING! THIS BASTARD THAT FINALLY WANTS TO SHOW HIS HEAD AFTER ALL THESE YEARS IS WHO THIS MEETING IS ABOUT AND I WANT EVERY BIT OF INFORMATION THEY HAVE ON HIM!" Ay continued to yell.

Shi and Darui became worried.

"What the hell did he do to piss you off!?" Bee asked.

Ay had enough and turned around to grab Bee by the collar.

"THAT DAMN BASTARD IS THE ONE WHO GOT THE SECOND RAIKAGE KILLED! HE SHAMED OUR VILLAGE AND OUR HISTORY! I WILL BE THE ONE TO FIND AND KILL HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL! WHEN I HEAR WHAT I NEED TO FROM THIS MEETING I'M GOING TO GO FIND HIM WHEREVER HE IS!" Ay yelled.

Bee clenched his teeth and Ay set him down.

"It's destiny that I kill him. And apparently he was at blows with the first raikage as well, the bastard! And to make matters even worse for his case… he was the one who…!"

**THE LAND OF IRON (WEST)**

Tsunade walked softly through the snow covered ground. Her mind still in a haze from her freak out earlier.

"Lady Tsunade!" A shinobi yelled.

Tsunade shot up.

"Huh? Yes?" Tsunade asked.

"We're nearing the summit! Are you okay?" The shinobi asked.

Tsunade shook her head.

"Yes I'm fine… thank you." Tsunade said.

"_Psycho… what the hell could he be doing causing trouble again?... I thought that part of my life was behind me… Dan… he killed him in cold blood as well as every shinobi that was with me in that forest. The second hokage… he… he killed him too I remember… when he went to go fight Psycho alone so we could retreat safely. That man was far more powerful than anything we had ever seen before and to make things worse he's probably only gotten stronger… thank you Garra… for calling this meeting… this needs to be addressed… what other man could be strong enough to…" _

**HIDDEN LEAF PRISON **

Zayoshi smiled after finishing his story of how he and Psycho met.

"So after we left Zou… we traveled through the Grand Line picking up powerful fighters along the way… because you see this was, as I mentioned earlier, only one year before the second ninja war. Once we gathered up our troops we made our way back to the ninja world and… settled in the village hidden in rain." Zayoshi explained.

Shikamaru looked confused.

"Wait… gathering forces for what? Did you know war was coming?" Shikamaru asked.

Zayoshi smiled.

"Oh yes… we knew war was coming… because… just like the first shinobi world war…" Zayoshi stopped.

Shikamaru stared with anticipation.

All at once. Ay, Mei, Onoki, Tsunade, and Zayoshi said:

"HE WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED BOTH THE FIRST AND SECOND NINJA WARS!"

Everyone except Tsunade's men, as she was talking to herself, reacted with pure shock. Shikamaru couldn't believe it. This couldn't be true. The ninja wars were started through conflict between the villages… right?

"You're probably thinking the wars really started from the villages not liking each other… ha ha ha! Well that would be right, but Psycho personally attacked all the villages with the intent to kill their kage off all at once. This would create a huge power struggle that only he could fill. Once he had his seat on top of every village he'd rule as the ninja world's one supreme leader." Zayoshi smiled.

Shikamaru was in absolute shock. He had been lied too about so much.

"Don't feel bad. Shikamaru-kun." Zayoshi broke the silence, "The leaf isn't the only village who lied to its people! Who'd really want to own up to the fact that one man and a rag tag army was almost able to conquer the ninja world!? Ha ha ha ha ha!" Zayoshi laughed, then he became serious.

"There's one other thing…" Zayoshi said.

Shikamaru looked up at him.

"If you didn't believe I was Psycho's left hand man before, you will after you hear this." Zayoshi said.

Shikamaru sat up more, intrigued.

"After he failed to win in the second shinobi world war… he told me…"

**FLASHBACK **

"At this moment phase 1 of my next plan has already begun. It's evident we need to get even MORE powerful. Zayoshi…" Psycho stopped.

Zayoshi looked up, both his eyes scratched severely.

"I won't need you until phase 2… please give me 25yrs to get the power and army I need to try again. I need you to wait faithfully for me." Psycho said.

Zayoshi smiled and nodded.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Wait so when was the last time you actually spoke to Psycho?" Shikamaru asked.

Zayoshi smiled.

"25yrs ago of course!" Zayoshi laughed.

Shikamaru was shocked.

"So…so… you've been waiting all this time off the assumption that he'd come for you!?" Shikamaru asked.

Zayoshi smiled.

"Pretty much." Zayoshi said casually.

"And what if… what if he never came?" Shikamaru asked softly.

"Hm? Oh. I'd go see what was keeping him of course! Ha ha ha!" Zayoshi laughed.

Shikamaru breathed a breath of fresh air.

"Well unfortunately for him, you're locked up here." Shikamaru said.

Zayoshi smiled.

"Do you really truly believe I'd hold a smile on my face in this hell hole if I couldn't get out?" Zayoshi asked.

Shikamaru's eyes shot open. Zayoshi looked at him smiling.

"There's still some parts of my story I didn't tell you… like my real name." Zayoshi said.

Shikamaru stared with small fright.

"Back on Zou… they called me… Zayoshi "The Acid.""

Shikamaru was confused, nervous, and scared all at once.

"Zayoshi? The Acid?" Shikamaru asked.

Zayoshi smiled.

Crackling could be heard inside Zayoshi's cell. Shikamaru looked at Zayoshi's cuffs to see them slowly melting away and steam rising. The cell started to reek of chemical and slowly both of Zayoshi's arms became covered in a toxic green liquid. Shikamaru was too shocked too move or speak. Zayoshi slowly stood up when his cuffs were off and ripped off his shirt. His arms slowly transformed back to normal. Shikamaru stared up at the man, mouth agape.

"I ate the acid acid fruit and became an acid human! I can control the level of toxicity and corrosiveness. From an irritant to full on bone melting acidity!" Zayoshi explained.

Shikamaru was too shocked to move.

"Acid…. A… a… acid fruit?" Shikamaru stuttered.

"Damn it! I keep forgetting you ninja don't know anything about the grand line or lands outside the ninja world! There are fruits said to be from the devil himself called devil fruits that give the eater unique abilities! Handy huh?" Zayoshi joked.

Shikamaru smiled a little.

"That's… that's impressive… but if that's your main battle strategy then I feel bad for you." Shikamaru commented. Zayoshi tilted his head.

"Relying too much on your ability can be your down fall!" Shikamaru said.

Zayoshi stared at Shikamaru.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA! YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT SON!" Zayoshi yelled.

Shikamaru was confused again.

"That's why…" Zayoshi whispered with evil in his voice, "We outside of the ninja world have abilities to use outside of devil fruits or even to help us fight devil fruit users!" Zayoshi explained.

Shikamaru stood up slowly.

"I don't understand." Shikamaru said softly.

Zayoshi looked down at his right arm and clenched his fist.

"Arament hardening…" Zayoshi said softly.

Before Shikamaru could react Zayoshi cocked back and punched the cage wall from his cell and it fell over. Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. He jumped back and threw shuriken at Zayoshi who let them get caught in his acid body and melt.

"Grgh! What!?" Shikamaru yelled.

Zayoshi smiled.

"Oh man! Did I forget to tell you I'm a logia? I'm so sorry young man!" Zayoshi yelled cockily.

"L….logia?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sorry young man, but I'm done explaining things to you! I've got somewhere to be!" Zayoshi said, becoming acid.

"Acidic birds!" Zayoshi yelled.

A ball of blue acid formed in front of Zayoshi and shot hundreds of small blue acidic birds at Shikamaru who took them all. When they hit his body they started to steam and burn his skin. Zayoshi just calmly walked past the suffering man.

"Because you were so nice to me for the most part, you'll just sit here and burn for 48hrs. Afterwards you will be fine. But these two days will be nothing short of hell for you young man!" Zayoshi said, looking down at the newspaper.

Psycho was looking directly at the camera, his shoulder had a tattoo on it. It had a Z pointing down to a samurai symbol. Zayoshi smiled.

"So you haven't forgotten about me old boy! Ha ha ha! Well time to go. I've got a meeting with some samurai." Zayoshi said confidently.

**LAND OF IRON **

Mifune, the leader of samurai, sat Indian style in front of the doors to the summit. His eyes were closed. He slowly opened them to see the four kage walking towards him.


	38. I've waited five years to shut you up

**CHAPTER 37**

Sirens sounded throughout the leaf prison after Zayoshi bursted through his cell and attacked Shikamaru with acidic birds. Shikamaru lay on the ground with his skin in constant pain from the acid.

"_Argh! An acid man? What the hell kind of powers does he have? He said a devil fruit gave him these abilities but… argh! Surely this must be some kind of jutsu… no… I need to be open minded. Naruto and the others did go into the same kingdom he mentioned earlier… Alabasta… if he told the truth about that then… maybe he's telling the truth of his abilities." _Shikamaru thought to himself.

Shikamaru, still in pain, sat up slowly.

"Damn it! It's just a constant stinging all over! How the hell am I supposed to… get through this? He said it would last two days and I'd be fine, but I can't just sit here for two days! I need to…" Shikamaru stopped talking. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. The pain was too much.

Upstairs leaf guards watched the screens when they heard the sirens go off.

"Hey! Why are the sirens going off? What happened!?" A guard asked.

"Not sure sir! We're currently checking all the level one cameras and we'll go down to level six!" Another guard answered.

"Fool! Start with level six! He's our most important prisoner!" The guard ordered.

"Yes sir!"

The guard pressed a button that showed them the level six camera that was pointed directly at Zayoshi's cell, it was empty. Every guard in the room choked on their words.

"Z…Z….Z….Zayoshi is out of his cell!" The guards yelled in unison.

"Notify the warden! Where the hell is Shikamaru!? Wasn't he talking to him!?" A guard asked.

"He was! You! Call the warden! Three of us will go down to check on Shikamaru-san the other three gather up more guards here on level 5 and stop Zayoshi!" A guard ordered.

"Right!" The guards cheered.

One guard stayed in the camera room to call Ibiki and the other six left the room. When they got outside the room they briefed.

"Okay you all know what you need to do!" A guard said, turning around.

Every guard stared with fright at who was standing behind them. Zayoshi stood over them with his head cocked in a confused manner while stroking his long beard.

"Excuse me young men, could you point me in the direction of my staff?" Zayoshi asked.

The guards still stared with fright. Zayoshi stared back. After a moment Zayoshi laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha my apologies! Specifically, the Bloodlord's Dualblade? It's about this big? Demon designed blade?" Zayoshi asked.

The men stared, paralyzed with fear. Until one of the guards spoke.

"Hey… isn't that the weird axe we confiscated from his home? It should be on level 1 right?" A guard whispered.

"Level 1 you say?" Zayoshi cheered.

The guards angrily looked at the one who slipped up.

"Fool! We'll deal with you later! Zayoshi! Stay right where you are! If you don't want to get hurt you'll go back to your cell right now!" A guard said, drawing a kunai. The other five guards did the same. Zayoshi closed his eyes and smiled. He opened them and continued smiling.

"Well since I know where my beloved axe is then I don't have anymore reason to continue talking to you." Zayoshi said.

Zayoshi's arms began to smoke and crackle, slowly becoming a sticky yellow acid. The guards couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"It's unfortunate you ninja don't know about sea stone or I wouldn't be able to use my devil fruit powers! Lucky me right? Ha ha ha!" Zayoshi laughed.

"Sea sto-?" The guard was interrupted by Zayoshi slamming his hand on the ground.

"CORROSIVE…..SPIKES!" Zayoshi yelled, covering the floor in the sticky yellow acid that covered his arms. The guards' feet burned as the acid met their feet, but they couldn't get out of it because of how sticky it was. Then giant spikes pierced the six guards' bodies, burning them from the injection point and the rest of their bodies.

"ARRGHHHH! IT'S BURNING MY INSIDES!" A guard yelled.

"AGGHHHHHHHH!" Another yelled.

"MY FEET AND BODY ARE IN HELL!" The final one yelled.

Zayoshi walked through the acid with ease, smiling. The guard that was in the room quickly burst through the door to see what the commotion was.

"Guys I called Ibiki-san! He said to-." The guard was choked up seeing the six dead guards still being burned by the acid that impaled them. He looked down at the ground and saw yellow acid slowly creeping towards him so he jumped back and looked up to see Zayoshi looking right at him.

"Zayoshi!" The guard said, pulling out a kunai.

Zayoshi continued to smile.

"Oi oi oi. I already know where my axe is! I don't have any use for you sir!." Zayoshi said extending his hand.

Zayoshi's arm turned to yellow acid and shot at the guard, sticking him against the wall.

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS! IT BURNS!" The guard yelled.

Zayoshi let the man suffer as he continued down the hall to the elevator.

**LAND OF IRON**

The four kage walked towards the five kage summit from their respective directions and saw the samurai leader, Mifune, sitting comfortably. Mifune looked at them with a serious face. The samurai slowly stood to his feet to greet the kage.

"Welcome, Kage of your respective villages." Mifune said politely.

"You were expecting us I see." Onoki noted.

Mifune nodded slowly.

"Of course, Kazekage-san notified me before he even contacted any of you." Mifune informed.

"How did he know we'd even show up?" Mei asked.

Mifune looked at the mizukage.

"You're all allied nations now correct? Why wouldn't you? Plus, you all have something in common with this man in the paper." Mifune said, holding up the paper of Psycho at Marineford.

Tsunade looked to the side and Ay shook the ground with anger.

"When the hell does this meeting start!?" Ay yelled.

"Please calm yourself, Raikage-san. The Kazekage is already in the building waiting for us. Once we get in and get situated we can speak on this situation. Mifune said, holding out his hand to lead the kage into the building. The four kage walked in and Mifune followed. Darui noticed Mifune was wearing his armor. He looked back at Mifune who was already looking at him with a straight face.

"Hey, samurai guy." Darui said.

"If you please, address me as Mifune." Mifune said.

Darui was silent.

"Any reason you're wearing armor?" Darui asked.

Everyone side eyed the samurai.

"The same reason you all have your weapons. Is it wrong for me to be ready for any threat that may attack this place? You see the man who's currently at war in another part of the world, we must stay ready." Mifune explained.

Darui kept staring

"Right…"

Eventually the party got to the meeting room where Garra was already sitting. Each seat had coffee in front of it for each kage. Garra smiled when he saw everyone. As did Kankuro and Temari.

"Nice to see you all could make it. It's been a while." Garra said.

"Indeed, it has, Kazekage." Onoki said with a smile.

Mei smiled at Garra.

"Long time no see, Kazekage Garra."

"Mei, it's great to see you." Garra said.

Ay angrily sat down.

"Raikage are you okay?" Garra asked.

"He's just in a mood because of what this Psycho guy did." Darui explained.

Garra nodded.

"I understand. We all have history with him." Garra looked over at Tsunade who didn't look well.

"Lady hokage… are you alright?" Garra asked.

Tsunade looked up slowly.

"Oh… um… yes I'm fine." Tsunade said.

Onoki squinted.

"Wait a minute. I thought Kakashi was the hokage! Tsunade what happened!?" Onoki asked.

Tsunade looked up at Onoki.

"Kakashi is currently on a very serious mission. He was supposed to help escort and protect the princess of Alabasta from any threats, but I guess it took longer than I thought." Tsunade said.

"Hm… I see. It makes sense now. Kazekage, your village was attacked due to the attackers wanting to kill the princess is that right?" Onoki asked.

Garra nodded.

"Yes, that's right. The organization known as DEATH attacked my village." Garra said.

At the mention of DEATH Mifune's eyes widened a little then he squinted.

"Well. How about we start this meeting." Garra said.

"About time!" The Raikage said.

Garra stood up.

"So, as you all know I called you all here to discuss the man known as Psycho Uchiha. He's a war criminal and terrorist who attacked the five great nations sparking the first and second great ninja wars. His bounty in the bingo book for those actions was a staggering 2,000,000ryo but of course his case was closed after he was reported missing for the last 25yrs. No one had any idea where he went until this morning when I received a paper from the Alabasta kingdom. This meeting has been called to ask how exactly we should go about this." Garra explained.

Ay was the first to speak.

"Isn't it obvious!? We storm the place he's at and kill the bastard!" Ay yelled.

"It'd not that easy I'm sure. He was already powerful enough to attack the five great nations 25yrs ago and now he's had 25yrs with nobody chasing him to train. How strong do you think he's gotten?" Onoki asked.

"I don't give a good god damn how strong he thinks he's gotten! We're a different breed! All of our combined power and forces could finish him I'm sure!" Ay yelled.

"Perhaps you've forgotten that Madara Uchiha laid waste to an entire army of soldiers and then held his own against us… your anger at what he did in the past is clouding your judgement." Mei said.

"Well what do you propose we do? Huh? Wait for him to come back and kill more people!?" Ay yelled.

"That's not what they're saying at all raikage… of course we want to fight, I've wanted to ever since he put my village in danger, but we have to be smart about this. The people he had attack my village were not normal and I expect him to have an army of people with the same capabilities." Garra explained.

"What kind of abilities are we talking about?" Tsunade asked.

Garra looked down.

"There was a man made entirely of sand… kind of like me, but… he was literally sand. He was untouchable to anyone else but me for obvious reasons. There was another man who was a cannon ball man and could fire cannonballs and looked like a giant cannon ball. Another was a ninja from the rain it looked like, he had chained needle swords with poison tips, and a blind machete wielder. There were also a bunch of minor soldiers, but they were tough enough to fight against some of the straw hats and Sakura." Garra explained.

"Straw hats?" Ay asked.

Garra smiled.

"Pirates from the world over. They helped us defeat the men who attacked my village they're incredibly strong." Garra said.

Mifune stared at the kazekage.

"Naruto and the others are currently learning more about them in the world over I'm sure. They've probably learned so much." Garra said.

"There are ninja already over there!? Why the hell weren't we informed?" Ay asked.

"Because it wasn't supposed to go this far. I expected them back a long time ago, but as the Kazekage said, I guess they stayed to get more information on DEATH. If we're going to attack anything or anybody we need to get information from Team 7 first to have an idea of who we're dealing with." Tsunade said, "However…"

The kage looked at Tsunade.

"We have a man locked up in the hidden leaf prison… a man who fought with Psycho in the second shinobi world war… his name is Zayoshi Botoya…" Tsunade said.

Mifune straightened up and stared at Tsunade with a shocked look on his face.

"_Zayoshi." _Mifune said to himself.

"I believe he may have an abundance of information about Psycho and his intentions. We could have him interrogated!" Tsunade said.

Mifune stood up and everyone looked at him.

"Zayoshi Botoya… locked up in the hidden leaf prison… this is certainly big news." Mifune said.

Everyone in the room stared at the samurai.

"You know him, Mifune-san?" Garra asked.

"Oh of course. I met him personally in the second great ninja war." Mifune confirmed.

Ay grew tense.

"Did you fight each other?" Chojuro asked.

Mifune turned to look at the young man.

"No. No we didn't actually. We both became good friends as a matter of fact. We both had the same ambitions… the same ideals… the same goals." Mifune explained, walking away from his podium.

Ay grew more tense and clenched his fist.

"We both were familiar with a particular man. A man whose voice for peace changed our minds for the better and… "cleansed" us in a way." Mifune explained.

Everyone grew confused.

"Wait where is this going?" Mei asked.

Mifune walked close to Tsunade.

"We both promised this man that we'd wait for him. For the past 25yrs all I've done was train to get stronger for him… I'm relieved to see he's okay." Mifune said.

Ay started to shake with anger.

"Wait who?!" Onoki asked.

"His message will be heard by the people whether they want to hear it or not. That man's words saved me. And I will follow him until my death." Mifune said, closing his eyes.

As Mifune finished one of her escorts got a call.

"Huh? What!? If you're calling about something like this you'd better not be lying! Alright! I'll let her know!" The guard said.

Mifune kept his eyes closed. All eyes were on the guard.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

Everyone waited for an answer.

"Z…Z…Zayoshi escaped his cell and his tearing through the prison! Killing anyone he comes across! Apparently he has the power to become and control acid!" The guard said.

Everyone in the room became shocked. Ay was filled with intense anger. Mifune opened his eyes and looked to the side down at Tsunade. Mifune slowly grabbed his sword.

"Zayoshi "The Acid" is what he was called back in his heyday… he ate the acid acid fruit found in the world outside the ninja one we all know." Mifune said.

Tsunade slowly looked at Mifune with worry.

"How do I know? Because I'm not from these lands either." Mifune confessed.

Everyone in the room expressed shock.

"Mifune the samurai, from the Wano Kingdom! Psycho found and spoke to me 26yrs ago and asked me to join him on his journey to change the world!" Mifune exclaimed, drawing his sword, "Don't be surprised at this revelation… a samurai in a world of ninja? It should've been obvious… but you ninja are so limited with resources since the marines from centuries ago banned you from setting even a hair on Alabastain soil. I've been feeding Psycho information all these years and now that I know Zayoshi is alive and well…" Mifune stopped.

Mifune swung his sword with lightning quick speed at Tsunade, who was too shocked to do anything. Mei attempted to use a jutsu, as well as Garra, Onoki tried to activate particle dismantling, but all were too slow.

**CLANK!**

Mifune stared with a straight face at the Raikage who blocked his slash.

"As fast as always… Ay-kun." Mifune said.

Ay looked up at Mifune with an intense rage that shook the building.

"I won't let you…" Ay said softly.

Mifune clenched his teeth.

"LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE!" Ay yelled at the top of his lungs, pushing Mifune away. The force sent Mifune crashing into a wall and down onto the ground.

Mifune stood back to his feet and got into a stance. He looked at the five kage who were all ready to fight and capture him.

"_I'll have to hold them off until Zayoshi-san arrives… this is what all that training was for, I can't let it go to waste! I refuse to fail Psycho-san!" _Mifune thought to himself.

Mifune closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Then kill me if you can!" Mifune said before running out of the room.

** HIDDEN LEAF PRISON **

Zayoshi had finally made it to the first floor and sprayed a group of guards with acid, burning them.

"Geez it didn't look like there were this many of you when you first brought me in here." Zayoshi said sarcastically.

Zayoshi eventually found a room and kicked the door down. Inside the room were confiscated weapons and items that were taken even from visiting ninja in the leaf, no one could be trusted to come into this prison. Zayoshi looked around a bit and found what he was looking for in the corner. A large battle axe that had an orb type design at the butt off it and a solid black handle. There was a chain on it to holster over the body. Its head was designed as follows: The blade itself was a demon's wing complete with veins in the wing. The demon was holding another demon by the hand, it looked like it was helping it up to its feet. The large spike pick behind the blade was the demon's horn. The blade was chrome. Zayoshi smiled as he picked it up with one hand and walked out of the room. When he looked up Ibiki stood in front of him with 100 guards ready for a fight.

"You didn't think you'd be walking out of here that easy did you?" Ibiki said.

Zayoshi laughed.

"That was rather easy now that you mention it." Zayoshi said.

Ibiki smiled.

"I don't know what kind of powers you have, but none of that matters now. You'll go back into your cell and you can await your death sentence date." Ibiki said with a smile.

Zayoshi smiled and closed his eyes, looking down.

"Ibiki-kun… you've always had such a big mouth…" Zayoshi said.

Ibiki became a little surprised.

"I've waited for five years… to finally shut it up for good." Zayoshi said, his expression hidden by shadow.

Zayoshi clenched his handle of his Bloodlord's Dualblade and the ending of the axe shone a bright green. Green acid formed around the blade and dripped onto the floor, melting straight through it.


	39. Took you long enough

**CHAPTER 38**

Zayoshi Botoya, left hand man of the criminal Psycho Uchiha, stared down Ibiki and his 100 prison guards, the only thing between him and freedom. He had broken out of his cell and attacked Shikamaru with his acid abilities as well as claim several lives of the guards with said abilities. He just retrieved his Bloodlord's Dualblade, a special axe he used in his prime, from the confiscated weapons room in the leaf prison. Ibiki stared down Zayoshi with a smile on his face.

"No man has ever escaped this prison in my time as warden and I don't intend on breaking that streak." Ibiki said confidently.

Zayoshi tilted his head and smirked.

"Just because you don't intend for something to happen doesn't mean it will go the way you want it, Ibiki-kun." Zayoshi taunted.

Ibiki smiled.

"In my case it will go my way!" Ibiki yelled and stretching out his hand, "Kill him! Forget whatever information we need from him! I've already sentenced him to death!"

The 100 guards yelled in determination and drew kunai, small katanas, shuriken, and some even had their bare hands. Ibiki smiled as well as Zayoshi.

"My my such ambitious youngsters. Don't charge me all at once the fight will end too soon!" Zayoshi said sarcastically.

Zayoshi dodged the first couple slashes from two men, back handed one away and side kicked the other. Three more guards ran at Zayoshi. One jumped in the air and the other two attempted to stab his body. Zayoshi caught the one in the air by the throat and swayed back to dodge the attempted stabbing. Zayoshi swung his axe across both of their chests and then slammed the guard he was choking onto his back and scraped him across the floor throwing him into five more men. At least 20 men ran at once to attack Zayoshi. Zayoshi ducked and dodged the attacks while of course attacking back. He ducked under one man who went flying then kicked a man into another. He slashed the chest of another guard and kicked the body away. A man tried to attack him from behind but even without looking Zayoshi dodged it and the man stabbed his teammate. While the guard was shocked at who he stabbed Zayoshi slammed his blade into the guard's back and snatched it out. He swung back and slashed the chest of another man who ran up. A few guards wanted their turn. They slammed their katana onto his axe and were shocked at how strong he was, being able to hold them to a standstill. The two other man ran around to the sides to attack Zayoshi who turned into green acid and expelled corrosive spikes from the sides of his body stabbing the two men in their chests and burning them from the inside out. He forced the two men he clashed blades with into the air and spread acid onto his blade and sent a crescent shaped slash of corrosive acid at the men and hit them in the air. The remaining acid fell over the battle like rain and burned the remaining men in certain spots on their bodies.

"Corrosive Axe." Zayoshi said calmly, covering his axe in acid and running into the crowd of men.

Left and right Zayoshi slashed and cut men down with his acid covered blade. The men screamed in pain as their bodies were melted by the acid that Zayoshi had covered his blade with. Numbers were starting to fall fast and Ibiki noticed this and decided to join the fight. He pulled out 8 shuriken wrapped in strings and threw them at the old man. Zayoshi turned and was wrapped up by the stringed shuriken.

"You got him! Ibiki-san!" A guard said.

Zayoshi tilted his head in confusion and his body slowly started to smoke and melt the stringed shuriken away. Ibiki was visibly surprised. When he was completely free Zayoshi lowered his head.

"Instant pierce." Zayoshi said, covering his body in green corrosive acid.

Immediately Zayoshi's body splashed on the ground and shot through seven guards' chests aiming for Ibiki, who jumped out of the way and let Zayoshi splash onto the ground again. Zayoshi slowly turned back to normal as he stood to his feet. He turned to look at Ibiki and smiled. This would be short lived as men surrounded him and impaled him with their weapons. Ibiki smiled. Zayoshi again tilted his head with confusion and pouted.

"Oi oi, you leaf ninja aren't very bright are you?" Zayoshi said casually as their weapons melted into his body.

"Our weapons!" A guard noted.

Zayoshi's body slowly became covered in orange acid.

"ACIDIC PORCUPINE!" Zayoshi yelled.

Spikes instantaneously shot out of Zayoshi's body impaling the men who stabbed him. When the acid retracted Zayoshi was seen smiling. Ibiki took off his glove and bit his thumb and did a series of hand signs. He put his hand on the ground and summoned a double eged sword. Zayoshi looked at him with confusion.

"This sword… truly lives up to its name. It's a double edged sword both figuratively and literally. The pain my opponent feels when slashed… I feel the same pain!" Ibiki explained.

Zayoshi chuckled and put his hand to his head.

"Now why in the world would you have a weapon like that?" Zayoshi asked.

Ibiki smiled.

"You could say I love a little pain. It also helps me feel closer to my target!" Ibiki explained, charging Zayoshi.

Zayoshi smiled and threw his axe down.

"Then let's see how much pain you can handle!" Zayoshi said, turning into purple acid and shooting straight for Ibiki. Ibiki jumped out the way and Zayoshi's acid form bounced off the wall and straight for him again. Ibiki barely flipped out the way and landed. He looked over to see Zayoshi's acid form bounce off another wall and come for him again, but he dodged it and it splashed against another guard causing the guard to fall over in pain.

The acid took the form of a ball and bounced in place before shooting like a rocket towards Ibiki who was very shocked at this point. Ibiki was able to dodge again.

"_What in the hell is this man? What is he trying to do?" _Ibiki thought to himself, dodging another attack from Zayoshi.

Zayoshi outsmarted Ibiki this time and instead of crashing into another wall he extended backwards and shot straight for Ibiki's head. Ibiki turned around just in time for Zayoshi to splash into his face and go into his mouth and down his throat. Every guard that was left watched in horror.

"What is he doing to Ibiki-san!?" A guard asked.

Ibiki fought and groaned and grabbed his throat. His eyes were opened so wide it looked as if his pupils were going to jump out his skull. His pupils slowly turned purple and he stopped struggling and his head hung low, his arms limp. When he looked back up he yelled:

"ACID POSSESSION!"

The guards stared with fright. Ibiki stood straight up and put his hands on his hips with a big smile. After looking around he began to stretch.

"It's been a while since I've been in such a young, fit body! I see now why he was the warden!" Ibiki said, looking over at the double edged sword in his hand.

The guards were shocked but knew what was going on.

"Did you hear what he said? He stole Ibiki-san's body!" A guard noted.

"Yeah but how are we supposed to get him out?" Another asked.

"Aim for the body! Get Ibiki-san to spit him out!" A third guard added.

Ibiki began to laugh.

"It doesn't matter if you get him to spit me out young men! I've already filled his insides with acid and took over his nervous system. The instant I'm out of his body he's out of commission. That and… with this weapon I'm about to use… he'll be in more pain on the outside than the inside! HA HA HA!" Ibiki laughed.

The guards charged the possessed Ibiki who swiped at them with his double edged sword. He cut two men down then jumped over another's head. Landing on a guard and stabbing him then thrusting the sword through two more men and flipping the sword around to impale even more men. He swirled the blade like a propeller and the bodies flew off.

"Man this guy was in great shape!" Ibiki yelled.

Guards ran at Ibiki again and were subsequently defeated. The remaining guards aimed their weapons.

"It doesn't matter if you defeat us here! When you leave Ibiki-san's body you won't be able to leave the village!" A guard said.

Ibiki stared at the man and laughed.

"Why else do you think I jumped into this man's body? This is exactly how I plan to leave the village you fool! Speaking of which I've wasted far too much time here." Ibiki said, walking over to grab Zayoshi's axe. He coated the axe with acid and raised it in the air.

"Acid fissure!" Ibiki yelled.

The axe slammed on the ground sending a vertical wave of acid at the remaining guards splashing them against a wall. Ibiki smiled and turned towards the door to the prison. He opened it slowly and sunlight shone through. The warm rays of the sun and the outside air all hit him at once. He could hear the birds chirping and children playing. After taking a breath of fresh air he pushed the doors open and smiled. Zayoshi was a free man yet again. He slung his axe over Ibiki's back and walked out of the prison.

"_Mifune. You'd better still be alive when I get to the land of iron old boy!" _Zayoshi said to himself from inside Ibiki's body.

**LAND OF IRON **

**SHRIEEEEEK KABOOOOOOOOOOOM**

A wall exploded and Mifune ran out into a hallway clutching his sword. The shirtless raikage chasing him with a lightning chakra aura.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ay yelled, dashing after Mifune.

Inside the five kage meeting room the other kage collected themselves.

"Why would Mifune betray us? Didn't he help us during the fourth great ninja war? If he was never really with us, why help?" Onoki asked.

"Because it wouldn't have fallen with Psycho's plan." Garra said, "Psycho obviously needed these lands to be peaceful so he could launch some sort of surprise attack on the five nations again."

Onoki nodded.

"So, do you think… the whole Akatsuki thing… declaring war on the five nations to get us to work together was all apart of his plan?" Mei asked.

"I doubt that. Psycho is a smart man from what I've heard. Smart enough to have a man wait 25yrs for him to initiate his share of the plan. But I doubt he thought that far ahead… if anything it just played with his luck." Garra explained, "He could've attacked us even if we were all still enemies."

"That is true…" Mei said.

"But right now we have to stop one of his main forces from getting away!" Garra said.

"Right!" The other three kage said in unison.

Garra, Onoki, Tsunade, and Mei all ran out of the room and followed the trail of destruction left by the raikage. After a few minutes of running the came into a big room and saw the raikage standing completely still. They ran up to him.

"Raikage, are you alright? Where's Mifune?" Onoki asked.

"Tsuchikage…" Mei said, pointing forward.

Onoki looked forward to see an army samurai posted in front of them. Mifune stood at the very front.

"This place will become your graves Kage." Mifune said.

"LIKE HELL IT WILL!" Ay yelled.

"What you see here is 100,000 of this land's best samurai. You WILL die here. You're all too old and undertrained to defeat these men. And don't think your lackies will save you here either, they're no match for these men." Mifune explained.

As Mifune finished talking the samurai clutched their swords.

"Hey… you all thinking what I am?" Onoki whispered.

"100,000 samurai…" Garra said.

"20,000 a piece…" Tsunade finished.

Ay smiled.

"EASY WORK!" Ay yelled shooting into the crowd of samurai.

Mifune jumped into the air.

"MOON WALK!" Mifune yelled, beginning to walk on the air itself out the way of the fighting.

Garra sent a giant sand hand up to grab Mifune. Mifune saw the fast moving hand and turned around in mid air and closed his eyes.

"One sword style: JAN KAROL SLASH!" Mifune yelled swinging his sword upwards, spinning it and sheathing it. When he completely sheathed his sword the giant sand hand exploded. Garra clenched his teeth.

"Men! Kill the kage!" Mifune ordered.

The samurai broke off into five groups and charged the kage.

**HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE**

Zayoshi, who was in Ibiki's body, walked to the leaf village's main gate. At the gate awaited Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Hey! Ibiki-san!" Kotetsu said.

Ibiki turned towards them.

"Hey there young man!" Ibiki said.

"Where you headed?" Kotetsu asked.

Ibiki thought for a moment.

"Oh just going on a little stroll." Ibiki said.

"Well sorry sir, but you might want to get back to the prison. Apparently Zayoshi broke out and was causing trouble." Izumo said.

Ibiki smiled.

"It's fine. I took care of him." Ibiki said.

Kotetsu looked at Ibiki's back and saw Zayoshi's axe.

"Did you really? With his axe?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yes! I am now taking this axe to the um… land of iron for safe keepings." Ibiki said.

The guards started to get skeptical.

"I thought you said you were going out for a stroll. And why are your pupils purple?" Izumo asked.

Ibiki became serious and his index and middle fingers started to drip green acid.

"Acid arrows!" Ibiki said.

Before Izumo and Kotetsu could think, they were pierced by the acid arrows and doubled over in pain. The men spit up blood as their insides melted and damaged organs. Ibiki turned to continue walking and left the village.

**HIDDEN LEAF FOREST**

"Looks like a decent distance from the village…" Ibiki said.

Suddenly Ibiki's body began to cough and hack until it vomited every bit of acid that went into his body for the possession. Ibiki's mouth, wide open, let steam escape that's how hot his insides were. Ibiki coughed up an unhealthy amount of blood before falling onto his back and dry heaving. The acid that was thrown up slowly formed back into Zayoshi, who smiled and walked over to Ibiki.

"I'll be taking my axe back young man." Zayoshi said.

Ibiki looked at him with anger.

"It doesn't… matter… if I die here… I just wasn't the one to beat you… soon you'll see the man who will… and you'll be sorry." Ibiki said, before closing his eyes.

Zayoshi stared with a straight face then smiled.

"Meh meh meh. That's what they all say. Ha ha ha!" Zayoshi laughed, "Alright, the land of iron."

Zayoshi looked left and right but couldn't figure out where to go.

"Well that's troublesome…" Zayoshi said, slowly turning into acid and taking the form of a bird, "I know it's a place covered in snow so that's what I'll look for!"

Zayoshi flapped his wings and took to the skies.

**LAND OF IRON **

The kage fought with all their might with the samurai who opposed them. Mifune watched from a safe distance.

"_The five kage even know are too much for me. I probably wouldn't stand a chance… especially against the raikage and his anger. Once Zayoshi gets here then he can finish them for me. It doesn't matter how angry they are, they can't beat acid." _Mifune thought to himself.

As Mifune finished his sentence he looked to the side without moving his head and whipped out his sword to block Shi's attack.

"Impressive. You were able to slip out of the battle and come for me. However, you have just sentenced yourself to death." Mifune taunted.

Shi "tsk'd"

"Why don't you kill me then?" Shi asked, pushing Mifune away before the two charged each other again.

On the battle field the raikage made short work of the samurai.

"LARIAT!" Ay yelled, striking several of the samurai with a clothesline.

Mei Terumi and Onoki worked together to take out samurai. Onoki summoned rocks out of the ground and Mei used lava release to cover them in lava.

"LAVA BALLS!" The two yelled in unison.

Tsunade punched one to her left and right with incredible power then lifted her leg and axe kicked the ground, breaking the floor in two and dropping hundreds of samurai to their doom. Garra used his sand to wash away samurai with relative ease.

"Garra you alright?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes, I'm fine! How are you doi-?" Garra was interrupted by a samurai trying to sneak attack Kankuro.

Garra sent over a giant sand hand to push the samurai into the wall with tremendous pressure. While Garra was distracted 15 samurai jumped over him.

"YOU LEFT YOURSELF OPEN! KAZEKAGE!" The samurai said.

"Get the hell away from him!" Temari yelled, swinging her fan, blowing away the samurai.

"Temari! Thank you." Garra said.

"Don't mention it!" Temari said, blocking a sword slash from a samurai.

Mifune and Shi continued to trade sword slashes while everyone fought. The two clashed swords and stood still.

"Why do I feel like you're not even trying?" Shi asked with a smirk.

"You really think I would use my full power against a scrub like you? Fool!" Mifune taunted.

Shi winced and clenched his teeth. Mifune still stared seriously. The two pushed each other away. And Mifune sheathed his sword.

"But that's even more the reason to finish you off quickly… wasting my time on trash like you is… embarrassing!" Mifune said, squatting and closing his eyes.

Shi, tired of the insults, charged Mifune.

Everything around Mifune became black. His body shone a dark purple and Shi's was a light blue.

"_Not yet in range." _Mifune said to himself.

Darui sliced a samurai down and looked up to the stage.

"That stance! Mifune's about to! SHI! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Darui yelled.

Shi kept running.

The raikage had a samurai by the throat and turned to look at Shi after Darui yelled.

"THAT STANCE! SHI! LISTEN UP BOY! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" The raikage yelled, throwing the samurai at a wall. Ay tried to run towards shi but samurai got in his way.

"We won't let you get to Mifune-san!" The samurai said.

"RAHHHH! NUISANCE!" Ay said, smashing them all away, but when he looked up it was too late.

Mifune, still focused, waited. Shi kept charging him.

"_You are in range." _Mifune said to himself.

Mifune slowly lifted his sword out of its sheath just a little and in the blink of an eye he dashed through Shi, still squatting with his eyes closed, his sword still barely out of its sheath. Darui, Ay, the kage's and their helpers all stared with shock at how fast Mifune truly was. Shi looked back slowly at Mifune and blood fell from his mouth and his eyes started to close and he began to lose balance. Mifune spoke softly.

"This is the power… of a samurai from the Wano kingdom." Mifune said, sheathing his sword, "One sword style: JULIE SLICE!"

A giant burst of air and blood shot out of Shi's abdomen, slicing even the concrete walls themselves and pushing dust into the air. Shi coughed up blood and spit and fell onto his face. Everyone was full of shock. The raikage, Darui, and B specifically. Mifune stood to his feet and looked over the battle field.

"Having such a useless piece of trash as one of your bodyguards Raikage-san, shame on you!" Mifune said. Shi's eyes were completely closed. The raikage was filled with anger. He looked up at Mifune with pupil-less eyes, as they had rolled to the back of his head. He dashed towards Mifune with lighting speed. Mifune opened his eyes slowly and there was a big boom. The raikage fell on his back in pain, holding on to his arm, which was covered in green acid.

"AHHHHHH ARRAHHHHHGGGGG!" The raikage screamed in pain.

Everyone watched the raikage struggle with his hand as it burned and looked up to see two men on the stage. Mifune slowly looked over at the 7ft, built, shirtless old man who stood next to him behind a wall of acid. The acid dissipated and everyone stared in shock. Some couldn't even speak. Tsunade was petrified.

"Took you long enough." Mifune said.

The old man smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry! When they arrested me I forgot to bring the map that showed me how to get here." Zayoshi said.

Mifune closed his eyes and opened them, looking back down at the kage.

Zayoshi "The Acid" the left-hand man of the most wanted man in the world and his swordsman, Mifune from the Wano kingdom, legendary infamous relics from Psycho's attempt at ninja world domination stood before the five kage. Never before had they felt so helpless.

With the arrival of Zayoshi "The Acid" The five kage find themselves in a tough spot. Two of the strongest fighters on Psycho's front lines stood before them, will they be able to beat them? Or suffer defeat at the hands of Zayoshi's legendary abilities? This would be put on the back burner as our heroes from the leaf who joined with the remaining straw hats on long ring long island are in a death match with one of DEATH's three generals "Saw Tooth" Arlong. Debuting new forms: Crystal Fox, and Diable Bleu, Naruto and Sanji take the front lines. While on Marineford Luffy has activated Gear 4 and squares off with DEATH's diabolical centuries old leader, Psycho Uchiha. What could possibly be the outcome of these battles? And to make matters worse for our heroes, this is only the beginning.


	40. Luffy! Kick Psycho's ass!

**CHAPTER 39**

**LONG RING LONG ISLAND**

Arlong the fishman in his new six armed, three faced form, stared at the two men who stood against him. Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of the hidden leaf in his new Crystal fox form and "Black leg" Sanji of the Straw Hat pirates using his new Jambe Du Diable Bleu technique. Arlong stared at the two from a far distance, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and a demonic smile were on his face. Saliva from bloodlust trickled down out his mouth. Naruto and Sanji's friends commented on their new abilities.

"Naruto! When did you have time to develop something like that?!" Sakura asked.

Kakashi and Sasuke stared with surprise, wondering the same thing. Naruto turned and smiled.

"After the great war… I had to come up with a new form to ensure that no one man could ever be a threat to our world ever again." Naruto explained, "Every day, even with my wounds, we got up and worked with Kurama to master our shared chakra. With Hinata's help, we figured out something incredible…"

Sakura and Kakashi stared at Naruto waiting on him to finish his sentence. Sasuke looked over at Hinata with a surprised but calm face. Hinata had one hand on her chest looking at Naruto.

"Turns out… there's such thing as chakra awakening!" Naruto finished.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all gasped. Hinata smiled.

**FLASHBACK **

"_I've been training for a while now… I just don't see what else I can do to make Kurama and I more compatible…" Naruto said. _

_ Hinata massaged Naruto's bandaged back as the two sat in the empty training field in the middle of the night. _

"_We've been out here every day since the war ended… I just know Kurama are airtight. What else can I do to make my bijuu chakra mode more powerful?" Naruto asked. _

_ Hinata stopped. Naruto looked back. _

"_Everything okay Hinata? Why'd you stop?" Naruto asked. _

_ Hinata slowly ran her hand down his back. _

"_Naruto-kun… I think I know a way for you and Kurama to get more powerful." Hinata said. _

_ Naruto turned around with excitement. _

"_Really!? Hinata you're amazing! What do I have to do!? I can start now." Naruto said. _

"_Well, we know that you and Kurama have shared chakra and are connected right? But how much of your respective chakra have either of you mastered?" Hinata asked. _

_ Naruto became confused. _

"_How much… have we mastered?" Naruto asked. _

_ Hinata nodded. _

"_I noticed a while ago that both of your chakras are incredibly powerful enough as is, but it's still wild. Your chakra mode is just a bunch of wild energy… well as with all chakra… I want to see if it's possible to slow chakra down and actually control it." Hinata suggested. _

_ Naruto was still confused. _

"_Is that even possible?" Naruto asked. _

_ Hinata looked to the side. _

"_Well, we won't know until we try Naruto-kun… my theory is that if you can completely control your chakra then you can use it to it's full potential! Just like standard meditation which clears your mind and allows you to have complete control over your body so to speak… it won't hurt to try." Hinata said. _

_ Naruto looked down at his bandaged left hand. _

"_But it won't be easy… you AND Kurama will have to do this… can you get him to?" Hinata asked. _

_ Naruto put his bandaged hand on his seal and smiled. _

"_Yeah. Yeah that won't be a problem!" Naruto said with a smile._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Hinata-chan, Kurama, and I worked really hard to master true chakra flow and developed the ultimate bijuu chakra mode!" Naruto said with a thumbs up.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi all stared at Naruto, still in shock.

"_I suppose that makes sense… even if it was a deeper explanation it's the only one we have. This is the only time in recorded ninja history that someone was able to control the wild energy in us that's been called chakra." _Kakashi thought to himself.

Sakura looked over at Sanji, who's leg was surrounded in blue flames.

"Oi… Sanji! What about you? How'd you get a different flame to cover your leg?" Usopp asked.

Sanji turned.

"Hm? Oh I just spin longer than I usually do." Sanji answered.

"THAT CAN'T BE IT!" Usopp yelled.

Nami, Brook, Chopper, and Franky were all surprised none the less.

"OOOOOOWWWW what a SUPER move you've developed!" Franky yelled.

"I agree! Both have truly turned the tide of this battle! Yo ho ho ho." Brook said happily.

"You guys are amazing!"

Arlong continued to stare at them all then began to laugh.

"AHHH HA HA HA HA HA! DON'T YOU DARE GET COCKY! DO YOU REALLY THINK SUCH FEEBLE ABILITIES ARE ENOUGH TO DEFEAT OUR BOSS!? DO YOU REALLY!?" Arlong taunted.

Sasuke and Sakura's expressions were hidden by shadow.

"DIDN'T OUR BOSS ALREADY TEACH YOU A LESSON ABOUT INTERFERRING WITH US!? FOOLS! YOUR DOCTOR FRIEND ALMOST DIED AND THE CYBORG WASN'T MUCH HELP!" Arlong yelled.

Chopper and Franky's expressions were hidden by shadow.

"CYCLONE SINGLE HANDEDLY DEFEATED YOUR SKELETON FRIEND AND SCARED NAMI HALF TO DEATH! AH HA HA HA!" Arlong gloated.

Brook and Nami's expressions were hidden by shadow.

"I'M SURPRISED YOUR LONG-NOSED SNIPER SHOWED UP AFTER BEING IMPRINTED INTO OUR WALL! HA HA HA HA AH HA HA HA!" Arlong teased.

Usopp grunted and gritted his teeth his expression was hidden by shadow.

"YOU MUST FEEL HORRIBLE BEING SO SHOOK IN YOUR BOOTS OLD MAN! YOU COULDN'T EVEN SAVE THEM FROM EMBARASSMENT! AND AFTER I KILL YOU ALL DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU LAW!" Arlong noted.

Kakashi and Law's expressions were hidden by shadow.

"PSYCHO IS THE MOST POWERFUL MAN IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW AND YOU WILL ALL BOW TO HIS WORD! THIS WORLD WILL BE HIS! IT'S MY JOB…" Arlong paused.

Sasuke and Sakura slowly stood up and walked next to Naruto and Sanji.

"AS A DEATH GENERAL FOR HIS DREAM TO COME TRUE!" Arlong finished.

Slowly, one by one, the straw hats, Kakashi and Hinata all stood and walked next to Sanji and Naruto. Arlong winced. The straw hat shinobi all stared at the fishman.

"Luffy…" Naruto started, "Let us take this guy out… we'll defeat him here and now!" Naruto yelled, "Because we're…"

Everyone looked at each other, smiled, and back at Arlong.

"THE STRAW HAT SHINOBI!" They yelled in unison.

Arlong became enraged.

"RAHHHHHHHHH BEAT ME!? IN YOUR DREAMS! GET READY TO DIE!" Arlong yelled.

Arlong forced his foot into the ground and burst towards them in an incredible burst of speed.

Naruto, arms still crossed, spoke to everyone.

"His brute strength is enough to end us in one punch if he wanted to. The plan is to keep him away and beat him with long ranged attacks!" Naruto yelled.

Sanji stepped up.

"I've got just a move for that." Sanji said, squatting. Arlong still running towards them.

"Skyyyyyy wallllllk!" Sanji yelled.

Sanji began to jump and run on the air gaining incredible height.

"While Sanji does that, Usopp! Franky! Nami! You'll be our long-range strikers!" Kakashi ordered, "Sakura, Hinata, and Chopper you'll provide us with healing and defense! Sasuke, Naruto, Brook, and I will be our close-range fighters!"

"The girls can handle the medicine… I want to fight too! I need to make up for being sloppy in the sand!" Chopper announced.

Kakashi looked at the reindeer with surprise.

Chopper ate three rumble balls and slowly grew to a great size. Eventually towering over everyone.

"MONSTER POINT!" Chopper yelled in a deep voice.

Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke looked up with surprise. Naruto saw the shadow and turned to see Chopper.

"Woah! Is that the doctor!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke chuckled and lowered his head. A purple rib cage surrounding him and then slowly shaping itself to form a giant purple samurai warrior in armor.

"SUSANO!" Sasuke yelled.

The straw hats looked up with surprise.

"So much power… we still hadn't seen from them… I'm so amazed." Nami noted.

Sakura smiled.

"OW! A truly SUPER transformation!" Franky yelled.

"Yo ho ho ho ho! What a surprise Sasuke-san!" Brook said.

Chopper looked over at Sasuke who stood at the same height as himself and smiled, cracked his knuckles and took a stance.

Sanji, finally gaining enough height, got ready to attack.

"Finally high enough… now! JAMBE DU DIABLE BLEU: HELL SPECTRE!" Sanji yelled.

Arlong looked up at Sanji with confusion as he ran towards the others.

"_They think those forms will be enough to stop me!? Foolishness! If those are the forms that will beat me then strike me down now!" _Arlong yelled to himself while running, but as he looked up giant blue balls of fire were raining down on him as Sanji kicked the air.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

Giant blue explosions shook the island as Arlong narrowly dodged the fire balls that attempted to stop him in his tracks. He dodged another and jumped into the air, one coming straight for him. Arlong cocked his six arms back and forced them at the fireball.

"ROKOUGON!" Arlong yelled.

The fireball was pushed back towards Sanji from a giant burst of air.

"Grgh!" Sanji choked.

Sanji flipped out the way and sky walked towards Arlong.

"Diable Bleu: Collier Shoot!" Sanji yelled attempting to kick arlong in the neck, but was blocked.

Arlong attempted to punch Sanji, but Sanji ever so nimble, back flipped out the way and sky walked away a little. Usopp stepped up.

"Special attack: Fly trap star!" Usopp yelled, firing a seed towards Sanji.

The seed exploded into a giant venus fly trap head and attempted to eat Sanji, but Sanji read the move and spun to dodge it. Knowing Arlong saw it coming a mile away, Sanji kicked the fly trap at the fishman at great speed. Arlong was caught by surprise but smiled.

"FOOL!" Arlong yelled.

Arlong caught the fly trap and threw it back down at Usopp. The fly trap opened its mouth to eat him, but was sliced in half by Sasuke's susano sword.

"Damn! Thanks guys!" Usopp said.

Sanji, distracted by the fly trap trying to eat Usopp, was blindsided by Arlong.

**WHAM!**

Arlong landed a huge blow that cut Sanji open. Before Sanji could fly away, Arlong grabbed Sanji's waist with his middle set of arms and gave Sanji two more hooks while in his grasp. Sanji leaked blood and spit out a little as well.

"FRANKY! NAMI!" Kakashi yelled.

"OW!" Franky yelled, charging up a radical beam.

Nami took her staff apart and circled it around throwing warm and cold bubbles into the atmosphere. As Arlong toyed with Sanji he looked up at the thunder cloud above him. Franky's radical beam was finished.

"Nami you ready?" Franky asked.

"Yeah!" Nami confirmed.

Together they shouted:

"RADICAL THUNDER!"

A giant yellow beam and lightning attempted to strike Arlong at one time. Arlong smiled knowing he had Sanji in his grasp.

"Shambles." Law said.

Arlong felt something different in his grasp and yelled when he saw he was holding a dead fishman. Sanji appeared next to Law and the others. Hinata ran over to him.

"Sanji-kun! Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

Sanji shook his head and looked up.

"HAIII YES I AM MY DARLING!" Sanji yelled, hearts in his eyes.

Arlong watched as the lightning came down and the radical beam came closer and his eyes widened.

**CRACKLE BOOM!**

A huge explosion in the air filled the sky with smoke. After a moment a ball of smoke shot towards the ground and exploded. Arlong appeared and smiled, burns on his body.

"Grgh! I knew it was a long shot but at least we did some damage!" Franky said.

Arlong started dashing towards them again as Usopp shot pop green at him. The seeds turned into man eating plants that Arlong easily disposed of. As Arlong started to get close Sanji jumped back up.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Sanjj yelled activating diable bleu.

Sanji stood on his hands and begun spinning around.

"Party tableeeeeeee….. HELL COURSE!" Sanji yelled.

A giant ring of blue fire launched towards Arlong who couldn't do anything but watch with anger as it got closer.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Arlong yelled as the attack seemingly hit him.

The blue fire scorched the battle grounds as Sanji hopped back on two feet.

"Did that get him?" Nami asked.

Naruto had his eyes closed. The more he waited he could feel vibrations in the ground and then he could see Arlong drilling through the ground and attempting to drill upwards towards…

"LONG NOSE!" Naruto yelled, stretching out his hand and a large hollow crystal fox arm emerged to grab Usopp and pull him out the way.

"Ahhhh what's this!?" Usopp asked.

As Usopp was dragged away Arlong burst from the ground spinning rapidly.

Sanji looked at Naruto who still had Usopp in his grasp.

"_Was that? Observation haki?" _Sanji asked himself.

As Arlong flew into the air again Sasuke's susano wings started flapping and he jumped into the air to meet the fishman. The susano swung its giant sword to hit Arlong, but he blocked it. It still wasn't enough to stop the force of the attack and Arlong was forced back towards the ground. He fell to fast to move, but he could see monster Chopper loading up a punch. As Arlong fell closer to the ground Chopper threw the punch but was caught. Arlong landed on the ground and with all his might threw the monster Chopper at Sasuke who was in the air!

"WHAT STRENGTH!" Sakura noted.

Sasuke caught the monster Chopper but was knocked out of the air in the process. Arlong, now right where he wanted to be, got into a stance.

"IMPRESSIVE ATTACKS, BUT WHICH ONE OF YOU THINKS YOU CAN BEAT ME IN HAND TO HAND COMBAT!?" Arlong hissed.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai, and Law his sword. Brook also pulled out his sword and they charged the six armed fishman. Arlong smiled.

Brook took a few swings and missed. Arlong brought up his foot and stepped on the sword and threw a back hand that Brook dodged, but another arm uppercut Brook and Then Brook was hit and sent flying when all three arms on one side hit him. Naruto sent out a giant arm to catch the skeleton and spring him back to the fight.

"ROOM!" Law yelled.

Arlong looked back.

"Injection shot!" Law yelled again dashing at Arlong.

Arlong wasn't quick enough and was pierced through the body by Law's sword and through the neck by Brook's sword. Arlong coughed up a little blood but smiled.

"IT'LL TAKE A LOT MORE THAN THAT TO BEAT ME!" Arlong noted.

Arlong kicked Law in the chin and up into the air and caught him by the leg, then grabbed Brook's sword and snapped it. When Brook dropped to the Ground Arlong slammed Law on top of the skeleton man. The room disappeared afterwards. Kakashi attempted to stab Arlong with his kunai but it bounced off Arlong's hard skin. Arlong tried to punch Kakashi, but the ninja was too quick and back flipped away. Kakashi did a series of hand signs and slammed his hands to the ground.

A giant cylinder of rock swallowed Arlong. Kakashi stood up to catch his breath expecting Arlong to burst from the trap, but a crackle got his attention. Kakashi looked down to see the ground breaking beneath him.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto wasn't fast enough this time and Arlong burst from the ground and drilled Kakashi. Blood squirted everywhere as Kakashi's body was penetrated by Arlong's three saw noses. Everyone stared with shock. Naruto became angry and sent a giant hand that grabbed Arlong and stopped him in his tracks. As Kakashi fell out the air Franky launched his arm and caught the elder ninja. Arlong was shocked he couldn't move.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled slamming Arlong into the ground.

A giant cloud of dust showed up. In the dust cloud Arlong stood up but was forced out of the dust cloud into a giant mountain. When the dust cleared Naruto was standing in a punch position.

"Sorry guys. But I'm in the fight now. With this form… I'll end this guy!" Naruto said.

Law stood to his feet as well as Brook. Sasuke and Chopper made their way back to the front lines to get treated.

"Quick get Kakashi sensei to me!" Sakura yelled.

Franky ran Kakashi over to her so she could patch him up. The mountain Arlong was sent into exploded and Arlong was flying towards Naruto. Naruto kept a straight face as Arlong charged him.

Arlong tried to punch Naruto but was hit into the air. Arlong wiped his mouth and charged Naruto again. This time he was hit with a combo and then slammed into the ground, lifted, and forced away, all while Naruto didn't move a muscle. Everyone stared with shock. Arlong, on his hands and knees, wiped his mouth and slammed his hands into the ground.

"THIS PLAYGROUND OBVIOUSLY ISN'T FOR ME! I'LL BRING YOU INTO MY WORLD!" Arlong yelled.

Slowly Arlong began to pull the ground apart and tear it in half. The entire island shook as he attempted to literally break an island in half. Eventually Arlong succeeded and forced the two halves away from each other. As everyone fell Usopp yelled. Arlong dived into the water.

"Naruto we've got devil fruit users! What are we going to do!?" Usopp asked.

"Don't worry! Sasuke and I will deal with him! You keep your guys on land!" Naruto said, forming a giant hand grabbing all the straw hats, Sakura, Kakashi, and Hinata and throwing them onto a half of the island.

"What are they going to do?" Franky asked.

Sakura smiled.

"We ninja have developed a technique for fighting on water terrain!" Sakura boasted.

Naruto and Sasuke landed on the water and stood on it.

"HOW ARE THEY DOING THAT!?" Usopp asked.

"They're focusing chakra to their feet, giving them the ability to walk on water." Hinata answered.

Naruto and Sasuke had their backs together waiting on Arlong to show up. Eventually the water under them shook and three Arlongs appeared.

"DIDN'T EXPECT THIS DID YOU!? I CAN COMBINE AND SEPARATE FROM THESE BODIES AS I NEED!" One of the Arlongs said, "MEANING…" Arlong said, looking up at the pirates.

One of the Arlongs jumped up towards them. Naruto attempted to grab him, but was punched across the water by another Arlong.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, before the last Arlong attempted to punch him, but was blocked by Sasuke's sword.

The Arlong who jumped towards everyone else attempted to slam into them with his saw nose, but missed. He brought his head up and smiled.

"WHO'S FIRST!?" Arlong asked.

Sanji kicked Arlong in the face with his blue flaming leg.

"DIABLE BLEU: JOUE SHOT!" Sanji yelled.

As Arlong felt his body about to take off he grabbed Hinata by the hair.

"AHHHHH!" Hinata yelled as she and Arlong flew all the way to the other half of the island.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled.

"Damn! This is bad!" Franky said.

"Shit! I didn't expect him to do that!" Sanji said.

On the water Naruto and Sasuke fought the separated Arlongs.

Naruto threw punches and kicks that Arlong was able to block and dodge while throwing his own punches. Naruto caught Arlong's hands and a crystal hand came out of Naruto's abdomen and uppercut Arlong, then another Naruto also came out of his abdomen and kicked Arlong away. Naruto then sent a giant hand to grab the flying Arlong and pull him back. Naruto loaded up a bijuu rasengan and slammed it into the Arlong clone. Naruto conjured another crystal arm to force Arlong away so he wouldn't blow off his arm and the Arlong clone blew up.

Sasuke and his Arlong clone clashed sword and fist again.

"AH HA HA HA! WHAT CAN THAT THIN SWORD DO TO ME? Arlong gloated.

Sasuke smiled.

"Amaterasu: Flame control!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke's sword became covered in black flames covering Arlong's arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Arlong yelled.

Sasuke back flipped away and charged an onyx chidori.

"Naruto! Get ready to jump!" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked back and nodded. Arlong continued yelling as he dove into the water.

Sasuke raised his arm in the air and slammed it on the surface of the water.

"NOW NARUTO!" Sasuke commanded.

Naruto jumped into the air and Sasuke yelled.

"ONYK CHIDORI!"

In an instant, not only the surface of the water, but underneath the water as well, dark electricity scattered for miles. Arlong continued to dive in constant pain from the still burning Amaterasu. Arlong looked back to see the electricity coming towards him but couldn't outswim it and was shocked violently. Sasuke then closed his eyes and jumped in the air. He took out a few pieces of hair and threw them in front of himself and opened his rinnegan. Arlong was switched with the strands of hair. Sasuke then streamed lightning to his sword.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"Right!" Naruto confirmed.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke with an extened arm and whipped him around then slammed him into Arlong's body. When the sword pierced Arlong a giant burst of electricity shot out the fishman's back. Arlong's last clone fell into the water, burned and beaten. Sasuke and Naruto landed back on the water.

"Good stuff!" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked up and saw everyone telling them to come back up.

"Naruto." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke then up to everyone else, who looked concerned. Naruto launched Sasuke and himself back to everyone else.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"He's got Hinata!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto became surprised and turned around. Arlong had Hinata by the hair.

"AHHHH HA HA HA HA! IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER YOU BEAT MY CLONES. I CAN ALWAYS MAKE MORE! BUT I'LL ENJOY KILLING THIS WOMAN MORE! WHEN YOU SPIRITS ARE CRUSHED… I'LL KILL YOU WITH EVEN MORE SATISCACTION!" Arlong taunted.

Naruto grit his teeth and became enraged.

"LET HER GO NOW!" Naruto yelled.

"LET HER GO? SURE!" Arlong yelled.

Arlong threw Hinata into a rock and ran over to her body. He picked her back up by the neck and gave her a liver punch then punched her in the face. Afterwards he choke slammed her and drug her through the ground and slammed her body into another rock.

"GOD DAMN IT STOP RIGHT NOW!" Naruto yelled.

"STOP!? FINE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT! I'LL KILL HER FOR YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE FAST BUT NOT FAST ENOUGH TO STOP ME!" Arlong yelled.

Arlong took out his teeth, where another set grew in, and went to chomp Hinata's jugular. He looked over to see Sanji sky walking towards him.

"HMPH! WATER BULLET!" Arlong yelled.

Arlong's arm became water and shot a high pressure burst at Sanji blowing up his chest in a burst of blood.

"GUUUAGGG!" Sanji coughed before falling into the water below.

"SANJIIIIII!" Usopp and Chopper yelled.

"I've got him!" Franky yelled jumping off the island into the water to save Sanji.

Naruto, full of blood boiling anger held out his hand and different colors of chakra started to form in his hand. The chakra ended up flooding in and came in so fast and heavy that the ground around him broke and shook. Everyone had their faces covered. Arlong looked over in confusion.

"I. SAID. STOP!" Naruto yelled, dashing towards Arlong with god speed.

"LIKE I SAID! TOO SLOW!" Arlong yelled.

Arlong again tried to rip out Hinata's throat.

"HE WON'T MAKE IT IN TIME!" NAMI YELLED.

Law weakly stood up.

"R….Room!" Law yelled.

A giant transparent room appeared but wasn't even close enough to help Naruto.

"No….no! I'm too weak!... I have to… help!" Law choked out, "R….ROOM!" Law yelled with more force.

The room expanded a little further. Time slowed as Naruto still made his way towards Arlong, but Arlong was almost at Hinata's throat. Law knew it was now or never. He closed his eyes and focused.

"_If it wasn't for these guys coming here in the first place… I'd probably be dead! I have to fight through this! I have to help them!" _Law yelled to himself.

Law thought back to his crews last words to him.

"_Captain… we're so sorry." Penguin said. _

"_C….C…Captain… am I gonna die?" Bepo choked out. _

Law's eyes became filled with rage.

"_I CAN'T LET THEM FAIL HERE! FOR MY CREW! ROOM!" _Law yelled to himself.

Suddenly the unbelievable happened. A boulder near Arlong and Hinata turned into a room! Law noticed immediately.

"AND SHAMBLES!" Law yelled.

Naruto disappeared as well as Hinata. Arlong laughed with closed eyes and when he opened them Naruto was in his grasp. The purple starry rasengan in his hand. Arlong gasped. Naruto, with pure rage in his eyes cocked back his arm.

"GALAXY! RASEENNNNGGGAANNNNNN!" Naruto yelled, slamming the ball of energy into Arlong's body.

Arlong coughed up blood and groaned. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Naruto stared with anger as he pushed Arlong away and into the middle area between the islands. A small explosion happened but was then sucked into itself and then blew up again with even greater force pushing the islands even further away from each other!

Everyone stared with shock at the move Naruto just used. Law smiled and passed out. When everything was clear, Arlong's body floated over the water, bloody and bruised, eyes rolled in the back of his head, and mouth agape. His body slowly fell into the water. Naruto breathed in and out heavily as he turned back to normal. Naruto punched the sky and yelled.

"IT'S FINISHED! LUFFYYYYYYYYY! KICK PSYCHO'S ASS AND COME BACK TO US!"


	41. I'm, your father

**CHAPTER 40**

"Room and Shambles." Law said.

Law was able to teleport Naruto back to them, Naruto however, was unconscious.

"Looks like that form took a toll on him." Usopp said.

"It was his first time using it in battle. I don't even think he knows what he can do with it yet. He still needs practice." Hinata confirmed, standing to her feet and holding her arm.

"Hey Hinata… are you sure you should be standing? Arlong looked like he did a number on you." Nami said, concerned.

Hinata looked at Nami and smiled.

"I'll be okay! I'm a ninja after all. I've been through much much worse." Hinata said.

Nami smiled and nodded.

Franky plopped back up on the island half and looked at the damage.

"An entire island split in two, and four of our guys are out of commission at the moment." Franky said, "Pink one, can you heal these guys?"

Sakura looked at what she had to work with.

"Naruto is just exhausted he needs plenty of rest. Chopper seems to be in the same state, that monster form takes a lot out of him it looks like. Sanji and Kakashi sensei will be the hardest cases, but it's doable!" Sakura said.

Franky smiled.

"AWWWWWW SUUUUUUPEERRRRRRR!" Franky yelled.

"TONE IT DOWN A LITTLE WE'RE FRESH OUT OF A FIGHT!" Usopp yelled.

Law walked over.

"Oi… I'm a doctor myself… if there's anything I can do to help just let me kn-." Law stopped and passed out.

Sakura and these others watched shocked.

"Tsk. I had a feeling that would happen. He was already badly hurt when we got here." Nami said.

"Looks like it's just Usopp-san, Nami-san, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, Hinata-san, Franky-san, and myself still up and about. I must say that was some tough battle. If not for Naruto-san's incredible move we could've died…. Well… not that I could've died since I'm already dead… yo ho ho ho ho ho!" Brook joked.

"IS THIS REALLY THE TIME FOR JOKES!?" Sakura snapped, "But the skeleton is right. There's just seven of us, counting myself. We still don't know where Luffy, Hancock, Zoro, Hancock, or Robin are. I'm more worried about them honestly. They're the ones that went after Psycho right?"

"Yeah, Robin had to make that decision with Psycho! And Luffy went to Marineford to confront Psycho about it!" Usopp informed.

Sakura sighed.

"What a big mess…" Sakura said.

"So what now? Do we go after Straw Hat and Hancock? I can't even think about Luffy fighting that freak." Franky said.

"I think that's best. Naruto is out cold as well as our main fighters for the most part…" Nami said.

"No." Sasuke interrupted.

Everyone looked at Sasuke, who was looking down into the water.

"What do you mean no? Luffy is our captain! We need to at least be there to back him up! We couldn't last time there was a battle at that navy base." Nami said.

Sasuke slowly looked back.

"I understand Luffy's position. But we aren't ready to go there and fight that man yet. Fighting one of his generals with all of us knocked four of our top guys out of action. What will we do if we, by some miracle, beat Psycho, then Cyclone joins the fight? And we don't even know half of what either of them can do yet, only speculations." Sasuke explained.

Nami calmed down.

"Oh… right. That's why Luffy ran off alone in the first place…" Nami said.

"Besides…" Sasuke continued.

Nami looked up.

"Sakura. Reach into Kakashi's pocket. There should be a piece of paper in there." Sasuke said, looking down at the water.

"A piece of paper?" Sakura asked before looking down at Kakashi's unconscious body and reached into his pocket where she found a piece of paper, "Oh! There really is a piece of paper in here."

"Take it out and read it." Sasuke said.

"I'll protect them… go train…" Sakura read slowly, "What does it mean?"

Sasuke turned around.

"Whoever wrote that knows our current situation. Luffy and Hancock going to Marineford to get Robin and Zoro back and us needing to get stronger. The question is… **who** wrote that note?" Sasuke said.

Everyone gulped and started to sweat.

"Maybe it was Sabo? He was going to leave Drum but maybe he didn't!" Usopp suggested.

"Maybe… but do you really think Sabo would let Luffy and Naruto fight like that without jumping in? They really wanted to hurt each other." Nami said.

"I agree…" Sakura said.

"True words, no way Sabo would let them fight like that!" Franky joined.

"This sure is quite the pickle…" Brook said.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Anyway… we don't have to worry. If this person can tell us to go train and that they'll protect Luffy and Hancock in what they're about to do then I give them my support. In the meantime,… we need to get out of the dark as soon as possible." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean, Sasuke-san?" Brook asked.

"We've got an information man right down there and I intend to use him while he can still breathe." Sasuke answered.

Sasuke used his rinnegan to teleport Arlong to them, who slammed down on the ground, still unable to move. Sasuke walked over to the fishman and kicked him.

"Hey! You still alive?" Sasuke asked.

Usopp and Nami shook in their shoes. Hinata walked over to Sasuke for potential back up, as did Franky and Brook. Arlong shuttered a little and then coughed. Sasuke grabbed his sword.

"Don't bother… I can't move… whatever that attack was… it was the last one." Arlong answered weakly.

"Then looks like we don't have much time. Where are Zoro and Robin? Are they at Marineford?" Sasuke asked.

Arlong smiled.

"Heh heh heh… that would be ideal wouldn't it… considering all Psycho said about that library and such?" Arlong teased.

Sasuke pulled out his sword and put it to Arlong's throat.

"I suggest you stop joking now. And tell us what we need to know." Sasuke demanded.

"Threatening someone with death when he's already dying? HA! Fool." Arlong sneered.

Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"You really are a bunch of amateurs… amateurs who have gotten lucky far too many times… if it wasn't for his faith in you you'd be dead already!" Arlong yelled.

Everyone became shocked.

"Who's faith in us?! Talk!" Sasuke yelled.

"As a reward… for beating me… I'll tell you where they are…" Arlong said.

Everyone payed close attention.

"The truth is… Psycho sees Robin as the biggest threat in your little posse… and he lied about taking her to the… legendary library… the swordsman following was just luck!" Arlong spit.

Everyone kept listening.

"Right now… they're going through hell… as slaves for the World Nobles… being beaten and tortured by those damn celestial dragons… at the… HOLY LAND OF MARIE JOIS! HA HA! That's where they are!" Arlong yelled.

Everyone became shocked again.

"Holy land… of Marie Jois?" Sasuke asked.

Arlong barely looked up at the remaining Straw Hats and smiled.

"Ask your friends… they can tell you everything they know about that place and why… you'd be fools to go there! AH HA HA HA!" Arlong laughed.

Sasuke looked at the Straw Hats and back down at Arlong.

"And even if you did manage to get them back… you couldn't POSSIBLY think you stand even a ghost of a chance against Psycho and Cyclone do you?" Arlong asked, "I'll tell you… another secret… those two men are god like… abilities that surpass your ninjutsu and devil fruit abilities… your captain doesn't have any idea what he's dealing with… DEATH is far more dangerous than it seems from the outside looking in… PSYCHO AND CYCLONE ARE FAR MORE DANGEROUS THAN THEY SEEM! WHY DO YOU THINK SOMEONE LIKE ME, A FISHMAN WHO HATES HUMANS, JOINED THEM? YOU'LL NEVER BEAT THEM! EVER! AHHHH HA HA HA HA! I'LL SAVE YOUR FRIEND A SEAT IN HELL! I'LL SAVE ALLLL OF YOU A SEAT IN HE-." Arlong was cut off by Sasuke piercing his chest.

Arlong smiled and coughed up blood, before succumbing to his wounds. Sasuke stood up. Everyone looked at him.

"Sakura… focus on getting them patched up. Everyone else take it easy. We're going to rest here for the day." Sasuke ordered.

Sakura gulped and nodded.

"What are we going to do? Sasuke?" Franky asked.

Sasuke looked down and then back up.

"We're going to Marie Jois to save them when everyone is better!" Sasuke said.

**ON TOP OF THE RED LINE – OUTSIDE MARIE JOIS**

A certain swordsman was walking ON TOP of the Red Line, the halfway point around the Grand Line.

"Hm? How in the hell did I end up here? I could've sworn I was following Robin…" Zoro said.

Zoro looked forwards at the giant gate that led to the entrance of the Holy Land and stared at it.

"I wonder if anybody in there can give me some directions." Zoro said, walking towards the entrance gates.

Two guards crossed their swords.

"Hault! Are you a government official or a commoner looking for pass into the New World? If you are the latter you'll have to wait for your papers to be approved by the Gorosei and rent a boat." The guard said.

Zoro became confused.

"Hm? Nah I hate the government and the world nobles. I just want directions." Zoro said.

"AHHHHHH HE SAID IT SO CASUALLY!" The guards said, pointing their weapons at Zoro, "Come with us!"

Zoro smiled and grabbed his swords. In a couple quick slashes he cut the guards down.

"Hmph. Wonder what that was all about." Zoro said, pushing open the gates to Marie Jois.

**MARINEFORD**

Luffy, in Gear fourth Bounce man form, stared down the man who's caused so much trouble in only a couple of days. Psycho Uchiha, the mastermind behind the assault on the sand village and Vivi's life, the leader of the criminal organization DEATH, almost killed Naruto and Luffy and attacked their friends. Luffy was filled with intense rage, he hadn't felt like this looking at someone in a long time. Luffy looked over at Robin who was on her knees a little bloody and very bruised from the beatdown she suffered at the hands of Blackbeard.

"Robin… are you okay?" Luffy asked, still bouncing.

Robin stared at Luffy and up at Psycho who was also staring at Luffy, his arms at his sides. Robin looked back to Luffy.

"Yes… I'm fine.. Luffy…" Robin answered.

Luffy looked back up at Psycho.

"So… you're here. Straw Hat Luffy. What are you going to do now?" Psycho asked.

"I'm going to get Robin back!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho crossed his arms and smiled.

"Did you at any point in time ask Robin how she felt? What she wanted to do?" Psycho asked.

Luffy became confused.

"Shame on you, Luffy." Psycho said, "All she wants to do is learn a little more about the world. She is your archeologist right? Let the woman learn." Psycho said.

Luffy looked down at Robin.

"Robin!..." Luffy said.

Robin looked down and to the side.

"Luffy… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean for this to happen! I just wanted to go to the library. I didn't know you'd come chasing after me." Robin confessed.

"You're my friend! I'd chase you to the ends of the earth!" Luffy said.

Hancock looked over at Luffy. Tears formed in Robin's eyes.

"Especially if you meet up with a man like this! Look at what he's done to everyone! Done to us!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho uncrossed his arms.

"Look around you! Dead marines and destruction! He's using you!" Luffy said.

"Using her how?" Psycho asked.

Luffy winced.

"I… I don't know! You're trying to turn her against us!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho chuckled.

"The last thing I'm doing is trying to use her for any nefarious purpose straw hat… there truly is a library I wish to take her to that no one other than Cyclone and myself have been in. If you don't believe me then there's nothing to talk about with you. How about we do this the old-fashioned way?" Psycho offered.

Luffy became confused again.

"Robin! On your feet." Psycho commanded.

Robin looked up at Psycho and slowly got to her feet.

"Make a decision right now. Stay with me or go with him. If you go with him, you can kiss your library trip goodbye. If you stay with me, you'll get your library trip and return to your friends. You have my word." Psycho offered.

"Robin! Don't trust him!" Luffy said.

Robin looked back and forth between them. Psycho and Luffy continued to stare at each other while Robin thought about it.

"Which answer…" Robin asked.

Psycho and Luffy both looked at her.

"Prevents the fight you two are about to have!" Robin yelled.

Psycho was surprised as well as Luffy.

"Robin…" Psycho said softly.

"That, depends on him." Psycho answered, "I won't lift a finger if he doesn't. I've got more important matters to focus on anyway."

Robin nodded and looked at Luffy, still bouncing.

"_Luffy… you have no idea what this man is capable of… I'm going to come back with you… I don't want you to get hurt! Damn the library!" _Robin said to herself.

Cyclone looked up slowly, his eye black and green with words running across it. He looked over at Psycho and nodded.

"So, you've decided to go with him, Nico Robin?" Psycho asked.

Robin choked.

"How did…" Robin was interrupted.

"I have to say I'm surprised… I wasn't expecting that answer from you. You must really care for that man's safety. Unfortunately, … I have to say you can't go back with him." Psycho said.

Luffy, Robin, and Hancock were shocked.

"YOU JUST SAID!" Hancock started.

"I'm aware of what I said, but I'm afraid I've made up my mind on this. The answer was going to be her coming with me regardless of what decision she made, Luffy." Psycho said.

Luffy growled.

"I can understand your anger as well. Things just don't go the way you want them to sometimes. The truth is… I've failed far too much to let my redemption with Robin slide so easily." Psycho said.

Robin made a surprised face.

"Redemption… with me?" Robin said.

Cyclone continued to read his book.

"WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT ROBIN SO MUCH!?" Luffy asked, "FIRST AT THE PARK YOU WALKED UP TO HER AND ASKED HER ABOUT THE LIBRARY AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING SHE CAN'T GO BACK WITH US!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho turned to Luffy and closed his eyes and opened them.

"It's like I said just a moment ago. I've failed too much to let her slip away from me. I've let too many good people die when I should've saved them. Noland, Newgate, Ace, Olivia just to name a few." Psycho said.

Robin, Luffy, and Hancock were absolutely shocked at the names he spoke.

"_Olivia… my mom!? And… Noland!?" _Robin said to herself.

"_Ace!?" _Luffy said to himself.

"What do you know about Ace!?" Luffy yelled.

Psycho sat on a stone.

"Ace and I were good friends on Whitebeard's ship… it's unfortunate he died the way he did at the hands of such trash." Psycho said, pointing towards Akainu, who was unconscious.

"When I first saw you… in my home village!" Luffy said, remembering seeing Psycho with Shanks.

"Ah yes… when you ate the gum gum fruit for the first time? Yeah… I was with Shanks at that point in time. But did you forget? I'm old enough to have traveled with both of those men in their primes. In fact, I had left Whitebeard's crew just a few years before I joined Shanks. Neither of them knew I worked with the other of course. And because I was good friends with Newgate he allowed be on his ship every now and then. That's were I met Ace and Thatch. Good men." Psycho explained.

Luffy, Robin, and Hancock were still surprised. After a moment Luffy became angry.

"WELL WHY WERE YOU JUMPING SHIPS AND NOT BEING LOYAL TO THEIR CREWS!?" Luffy asked.

Psycho cleared his throat.

"Reconnaissance…" Psycho answered.

Luffy winced.

"It's not that hard to figure out. I joined them to scout their territories and get a glimpse of their power. Because unbeknownst to them… they were playing a roll in a major plan of mine. A plan I intend to put into motion soon." Psycho answered.

"What plan?" Luffy asked.

"DEATH is planning on defeating the remaining emperors and claiming their land. Kaido, Big mom, and Shanks are all our next targets. You'd be surprised how much each Emperor knew about the other." Psycho said.

The three were even more shocked now.

"DEATH IS REALLY GOING TO ATTACK THE EMPERORS!?" Hancock yelled.

Psycho looked at Hancock.

"Precisely. And then the final phase of my ultimate plan can be enacted even after that!" Psycho yelled, "But…"

Everyone looked at Psycho.

"Two of the six people to ever have been called emperor have been taken care of. Whitebeard was murdered by Teach, who in turn was murdered by me, Kaido, Big mom, Shanks and one more man remain…" Psycho was staring hard at Luffy at this point.

"What man is left?" Robin asked nervously.

Psycho stood up and pointed at Luffy.

"Luffy." Psycho said.

Luffy gulped.

"I remember when you were called the fifth emperor of the sea by Morgans. You must have forgotten." Psycho said.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR THAT! I DON'T WANT TO BE AN EMPEROR I WANT TO BEAT THEM!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho crossed his arms.

"You may not WANT to be an emperor, but your actions certainly make you one. My goal is to beat all the emperors and take what they own and so long as you have that title I'm going to need your head." Psycho said.

Luffy grew angry.

"Is that why you said Robin couldn't back with me then?" Luffy asked.

Psycho smiled.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret Straw Hat Luffy. Robin! You listen up too." Psycho said, "You heard what I said about failing your mom right?"

Robin nodded slowly.

"Your mother and I did know each other as you've probably been able to figure out. And She was one of the reasons I picked you up that night your island I was destroyed. She wanted me to protect you and keep you under my eye as a good friend of hers. She wanted me to do those things… because, I'm your father.


	42. You'll see him again in the afterlife

**CHAPTER 41**

Robin and Luffy stared at Psycho with wide eyes. Luffy's mouth agape from the shock of finding out his crew member's father was their main enemy at the moment. Robin was almost comatose with shock. Robin's shocked eyes slowly lowered lower and lower and her mouth closed even slower until her face was completely neutral. She wasn't any less shocked. On the contrary, she was more shocked than anyone there but was unable to show that kind of overwhelming emotion. Frank G of the coated pirates stared with a smile. Lucci and Kaku looked at each other then stared back at Psycho with straight faces. Crocodile took a puff from his cigar. Doflamingo smiled and licked his lips, and Kuro stared straight ahead. Hancock couldn't believe it, she didn't know much about Nico Robin other than what she was led to believe from the government, but still, to be this maniac's daughter? It was almost too much.

Psycho continued to stare at Luffy with a neutral look. He looked over at Robin's emotionless face that hid a plethora of different feelings. The battle ground was silent. All that could be heard was the cool wind that bounced off the waters below the island. Fires raged in a few different areas as well. The news made everyone forget that a war had just happened at this place. Psycho let the tension die a little more before he finally broke the silence.

"I understand how you feel." Psycho said calmly.

Luffy's face straightened up.

"I'd feel the same way if an enemy of mine was related to my friend, but I assure you I have nothing to lie about… I wouldn't even lie about something like that anyway." Psycho continued.

Luffy looked past Psycho and at Robin who wasn't even looking at Psycho anymore. She just stared off into the distance, still. Luffy looked over at Lucci, Kaku, and Crocodile. Three men who also had been involved with Robin in the past, but not for the good.

"What kind of father hires men who hurt his child!? Even if Robin truly is your daughter she's OUR friend! And the same men who work for you have hurt her! Croco guy even almost killed her!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho glanced at the men Luffy talked about and back over to Luffy.

"Yes. They did play a role in Robin's life didn't they? And not for the good either. Unfortunately for you, Straw-hat Luffy, I hold no personal grudge against them. Can you guess why?" Psycho asked.

Luffy growled.

"It's simple. Their mindsets two years ago are different at this present moment. The men of today wouldn't even dream of touching Robin, for what reason would they? I befriended these versions of the men you see here, not their former selves." Psycho explained.

Psycho wiped away some of the blood that ran down his face.

"This is all a little too much for you right now I'm sure, but I promise you everything will be alright. I hope that clears up any confusion with how I've acted towards Robin lately." Psycho said.

Luffy continued to boune, staring at Psycho.

"And I must offer my thanks to you as a man, Straw-hat Luffy, for what you've done for my daughter. I've seen it all." Psycho confessed.

Luffy became shocked.

"Wh…what?" Luffy asked.

"Oh yes. Saving her from that collapsing temple in Alabasta, I was there." Psycho said.

**FLASHBACK **

Luffy and emerged from the collapsed temple, Cobra and Nico Robin in his arms. In the distance on top of a building, Psycho and Cyclone watched.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Fighting an impossible battle against Kuzan on Long Ring Long island to secure her safety… I was there!" Psycho said.

**FLASHBACK **

Aokiji sat Indian style and spoke to Luffy, who was frozen solid. Luffy lost, but Robin was able to be taken back to the Merry to be thawed out. Psycho and Cyclone watched from the forest, leaning against the trees.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"And one I'll never forget… when you showed up to Enies Lobby and declared war on the government all on that troublesome girl for the sake of your friendship… I was there!"

**FLASHBACK **

"I WANNA LIVE! TAKE ME TO THE SEA WITH YOU!" Robin yelled.

Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats smiled. On a distant building, Psycho watched Robin scream those iconic words. Shock on his face.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Psycho lowered his head and shook a little. When he composed himself he let out a big sigh.

"Luffy." Psycho said.

Luffy gulped.

"With a combination of me being in a good mood and the deeds you've done for my daughter… I'll offer you this." Psycho said, "I'll let you go back to your friends right now with no issue at all. This may not seem like much, but I'll also guarantee Robin's safe return to your little group after the trip to the library, you have my word."

Luffy frowned. Hancock looked over at Luffy.

"Luffy…" Hancock whispered.

Luffy looked around at all the big names. Lucci, Kaku, Kuro, Doflamingo, Cyclone, Crocodile, Frank G and his coated pirate crew, and Psycho. Not only did he have Psycho to worry about, but all of these guys were tough enough by themselves, now they all have each other and are probably way stronger after 2yrs. Luffy thought about it. If he said no to this offer he'd most likely have to fight Psycho and those guys could jump in at any moment. Even in gear 4th Psycho didn't look even a little intimidated. Luffy looked over at Robin who was still comatose and lowered his head. Psycho became a little surprised.

"HELL NO! ROBIN COMES BACK WITH ME!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs.

Hancock wasn't surprised at Luffy's answer but was at the same time. Psycho face palmed.

"Luffy… please stop trying to be tough and consider my offer. Look around you. Marine officers, dead. Those among them include a few familiar names. Smoker, Tashigi, and Coby for instance." Psycho said.

Luffy became shocked and looked around to see their bodies.

"I also made short work of Teach and the fleet admiral. Two men who you aren't even remotely close to being able to beat, what makes you possibly think you can turn down my offer?" Psycho asked, starting to get upset.

Luffy noticed Akainu and Blackbeard's bodies laid out as Psycho said it. Akainu looked to just be unconscious though.

"Think about this seriously, boy. Remember what happened to you just two days ago. I also commend you for taking out Eneru and Onawagi, but if you think you've come close to anybody here in terms of strength then you've seriously overestimated your abilities. I'll give you one. Last. Chance. To take my offer." Psycho lectured.

Luffy stared at Psycho with rage. After a short moment, he spoke.

"I don't care about any of that! I came to get Robin back and that's what I'm going to do even if I have to kick your ass to do it! I'll never quit or give up!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho slowly walked in front of Robin.

"My previous offer has now expired Straw-Hat. If you want to get Robin back now… then you'll have to break every bone in my body." Psycho said.

Luffy stared at Psycho who stared back at him. The two waiting for the other to make even the slightest move. You could feel the energy the two gave off. Luffy was surely stronger than he was two days ago thanks to his gear fourth. As the two stared at each other Psycho suddenly charged a blue beam of energy in his right arm, cocked back, and blasted it with great force and speed at Luffy. The air around him shook, as well as Marineford.

Luffy was able to jump out of the way and charge straight for Psycho, the blast blowing away dead marines and a few DEATH members. Luffy charged at Psycho and recoiled his arm.

"GUM GUM: KONG GUN!" Luffy yelled, throwing a punch.

Psycho merely moved his head to the side as Luffy sped past him and punched a wall on the Marineford building.

"Too slow." Psycho said as a giant explosion from Luffy's punch sounded behind him.

Psycho turned around to see Luffy charging at him from the cloud of smoke the impact made. Luffy loaded up another kong gun. Before Luffy could throw the punch Psycho kicked him in the chin, Luffy's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he was sent flying straight into the air. The impact shook the island.

"Too light." Psycho commented.

Luffy flew into the air with too much force to move.

"Grgh! How hard did he kick me! I can't move!" Luffy noted.

Suddenly Luffy stopped in midair. He looked down to see Psycho stretched his arm to grab Luffy's ankle. Luffy came speeding down as fast as he went up and was whipped around in circles.

"Gear fourth was it? I have to admit you had me a little worried Straw-hat! But I haven't seen anything remotely impressive!" Psycho yelled before slamming Luffy into the Marineford building.

**BOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

The building shook from the impact. Psycho's arm snatched back to him and he looked up at the hole in the building. After a few moments Luffy came charging again.

"Fool. What good will charging like that do for you?" Psycho asked.

Luffy tried to punch Psycho, but missed, as Psycho jumped up, and punched the ground, destroying it and shaking the island. Psycho charged a light kick and tried to axe kick Luffy but missed when Luffy jumped backwards. A giant explosion rocked the island once more and Luffy used this opportunity to finally hit Psycho, but he saw this coming and swayed to the side. Luffy flew past Psycho again, but was grabbed and brought back, where Psycho had loaded up a tremor punch and slammed it into Luffy's face. The air around Luffy cracked and a shockwave blasted towards more DEATH members who were blown away. Luffy went flying shortly after and bounced in the air towards the ocean, but Psycho teleported behind him and kicked him back to the battlefield, teleporting again, over Luffy this time and punching him back into the ground. Luffy bounced back up and Psycho grabbed his collar, spun him around and forced him back into the ground. Luffy coughed up blood and spit.

"What the hell do you expect to accomplish with this power!? Staw-hat!" Psycho yelled.

Luffy coughed up blood and looked up at Psycho. Who stared down at him with what almost looked like pity.

"You want to save Robin so bad but look at you! YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO SAVE ANYTHING!" Psyho yelled.

Luffy cocked his arm back and punched Luffy in the face. Blood slpat over the ground.

"I GAVE YOU THE OFFER TO LEAVE AND YOU WANT TO ACT TOUGH! WHEN WILL YOU REALIZE WILL POWER ISN'T ENOUGH YOU FOOL!" Psycho yelled.

Psycho gave Luffy a few more punches and more blood spilled. Hancock stared with fright for Luffy's wellbeing.

"I'll give you the option to leave one more time… WHAT WILL IT BE!" Psycho asked.

Luffy breathed in and out, his head cocked back. He slowly looked at Psycho and spit in his face.

"Like hell I will…!" Luffy said softly.

Psycho became surprised.

"ROBIN COMES HOME WITH US!" Luffy yelled, "I DON'T CARE HOW WEAK YOU SAY I AM OR HOW MUCH GROWTH I NEED! I'LL KEEP FIGHTING UNTIL I CAN'T ANYMORE! EVEN THEN! I'LL FIGHT WHILE I'M UNCONCIOUS IF I NEED TO!"

Psycho's face became full of shock. Luffy stared back with anger and determination. In the background, Sakazuki slowly started to come to and saw Psycho standing over Luffy. He looked over to see Crocodile had joined the other DEATH members in watching the fight.

"Psycho…" Sakazuki said softly, "You've embarrassed me for the last time!"

Psycho lowered his head and a small water droplet hit Luffy's chest. Luffy became surprised and looked up into the sky thinking rain was falling. Luffy looked back at Psycho and was shocked to see him crying. Psycho smiled with tears running down his face.

"You never cease to amaze me… Straw-hat." Psycho said.

Luffy couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"But I'm afraid my answer still hasn't changed. Robin will still be staying here." Psycho said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Luffy became angry again.

"Then let's finish this!" Luffy said.

"Agreed." Psycho said, loading up a chidori.

Psycho held the chidori over Luffy and after a moment he attempted to pierce Luffy's chest.

"DARK DOG!" Sakazuki yelled.

Psycho turned around and was punched square in the chest by Sakazuki's dark dog.

"GRRRRAHHHHHH!" Sakazuki yelled, blowing up his fist in Psycho's body, melting his organs.

Psycho coughed up a massive amount of blood. Luffy looked up in horror.

"You let… your guard down again… Psycho!" Sakazuki yelled.

Psycho groaned and wheezed from the attack burning his insides.

"I don't think it's been 15 minutes since the last time you pulled that trick! You're about to die right now! How does it feel to know you were killed by a marine! Fool!" Sakazuki taunted.

Psycho looked up at Sakazuki and smiled.

"You think… It looks like someone didn't listen to what I told them…" Psycho said with a chuckle.

Sakazuki stared with confusion.

"My sharingan does go dormant for 15 minutes after it saves me from death that's absolutely true… but it saves me a _painless_ death." Psycho explained.

Sakazuki was still confused.

"Meaning…" Psycho whispered.

Suddenly Cyclone appeared behind him, eyes hidden behind shadow and his sword drawn. Cyclone cut straight through Psycho to slice Sakazuki with armament haki coating the blade. Hancock and Luffy were in shock.

"GUAHGGH!" Sakazuki spit out.

Psycho coughed up blood as well and growled because of the pain. Psycho walked over to the bleeding fleet admiral and stood over him.

"If I "die" when my eye is activated I escape death painless… but… do you know what escaping death with the pain is called?" Psycho asked.

Sakazuki knew but was scared to answer.

"Immortality." Psycho said, looking over at Luffy. Sakazuki fought with everything he had to stay conscious, but his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he was out again.

Psycho begun to walk towards Luffy, who finally started to turn back to normal.

"Well would you look at this…" Psycho said calmly, "I almost thought you could stay in that form for as long as you liked… I should've known better… you're not that good yet." Psycho said.

Luffy huffed and puffed as he looked up at Psycho. He looked over at Cyclone who walked back over and sat down, reading his book, although he looked up at Luffy for a second then went back to reading.

"Do you see now why I say you're not ready? I've been alive for far too long… there's nothing that surprises me anymore." Psycho charged a beam of light and shot it through Luffy's chest.

**BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

Luffy flew away from Psycho and landed face first. Hancock stared with concern. Psycho, a hole in his chest and bloody all over, walked up to Luffy.

"I want to apologize for my outburst earlier… I just had so much high hopes for you. I finally give you something to fight for and you still can't even so much as touch me. If fighting for your friend doesn't give you enough strength to beat me then what will?" Psycho asked.

Luffy huffed and puffed.

"No… I don't think it's that you don't have the strength… it's that you don't want to use it against me. Tell me… were you holding back?" Psycho asked.

Luffy choked. Psycho was a little surprised.

"So you were. Why? What reason do you have to do that? Tell me!" Psycho demanded.

Luffy thought back to when Psycho helped Shanks defeat the bandits that tried to kill him and clenched his teeth. Psycho stared on.

"Oh… I see. You still see me as a friend don't you?... You still have that much love for me?" Psycho asked.

Luffy still couldn't answer.

"I knew it. You don't have enough hate for me. Not like you hate Sakazuki or the hate you have for Blackbeard. The hate you had for Ceaser and Doflamingo, Lucci and the government." Psycho picked Luffy up.

"What do I have to do to get you to hate me!? So I can fight Monkey D. Luffy at his full power!" Psycho asked.

Luffy, one eye closed, coughed up blood and struggled to stay conscious. Psycho made a disappointed face.

"Maybe I trusted the wrong person to take care of this world after I'm gone… I'm very disappointed in you." Psycho said, lifting one hand and charging another chidori.

"No one will be able to save you this time, Monkey D. Luffy… it's over. I'll tell your friends you died trying."

Before Psycho could pierce Luffy, Hancock flew in.

"PERFUME! FEMUR!" Hancock yelled, kicking Psycho in the face.

Slowly Psycho's body started to turn to stone. Psycho looked over at the pirate empress and frowned.

"DAMN YOU!" Psycho said, completely becoming stone.

"Go to hell!" Hancock yelled, breaking the stone statue of Psycho.

**BOOOOMMMMM ** **crackle…**

Hancock broke the statue and looked around. Nobody moved a muscle. They didn't even react. Weirded out, Hancock hurried to grab Luffy so they could leave.

"Luffy come on! We have to go!" Hancock said.

A body behind Hancock suddenly started to move.

"Leaving so soon? Boa Hancock." Psycho said.

Hancock slowly became shook with fear. She turned around to see Psycho getting to his feet. Hancock's mouth was agape with confusion, fear, and shock.

"You weren't here to hear the explanation for this ability and that's unfortunate… you would've lived longer." Psycho said.

Hancock grabbed Luffy and tried to run.

"VORTEX!" Psycho said, his arm turning into darkness and pulling Hancock back towards himself. Hancock dropped Luffy in the process, the latter thumping onto the ground. Hancock's neck landed in Psycho's hand and he choked her with great force. Luffy, struggling to even move, tried to tell Psycho to let her go.

"L…L…Let her go!" Luffy said hoarsely.

Psycho looked at Hancock in his grasp and then at Luffy, who was reaching towards them. He thought back to what he said to Luffy earlier.

**FLASHBACK **

""_What do I have to do to get you to hate me!? So I can fight Monkey D. Luffy at his full power!" Psycho asked._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Psycho put two and two together and smiled.

"Earlier I asked you what would it take to awaken your true power, Monkey D. Luffy." Psycho said.

Luffy stared out one of his eyes.

Psycho loaded up a tremor punch and punched the ground, splitting it in half to expose the roaring waters below. Luffy's eyes shot open.

"Nothing brings out the beast in a man like the loss of someone he loves… I would know this better than anyone." Psycho said.

"Don't! Please don't!" Luffy yelled.

Hancock choked and wheezed.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO KILL THIS WOMAN THEN GET UP AND SAVE HER STRAW HAT! SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER!" Psycho yelled.

Luffy tried to get up but couldn't. Psycho watched Luffy struggle and fight to get up but he couldn't do it. Psycho lowered his head and then picked it back up.

"Worthless… if you can't even conjure the power to save a friend from death… then you truly are a waste of space!" Psycho taunted.

Luffy still fought to get to his feet but kept falling over.

"STOP PLEASE!" Luffy begged.

"Begging your enemy to stop!? Have you no honor!" Psycho said, kicking Luffy even further away.

Luffy bouced and rolled on the ground, when he settled Psycho was holding Hancock over the roaring waters.

"Say goodbye to your friend Straw Hat… you've failed." Psycho said.

"STOPPPP! STOPPP!" Luffy yelled out.

Luffy continued to keep trying to get up and falling everytime. He kept screaming as well begging Psycho to stop.

"LUFFY!" Hancock finally yelled.

Luffy looked up at her.

"I love you…" Hancock said with a soft smile.

Luffy stared with pure shock.

**FLASHBACK **

_"Hey, you okay? Hammock?" Luffy asked._

_Hancock bit her lower lip._

_"Are you going to say anything?" Luffy asked again._

_Hancock still looked forward. Luffy became angry._

_"Hey! What's your deal? How can you help me get away from everyone and tell me you loved me just to be quie-."_

_"I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE LUFFY!" Hancock yelled._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Why would she tell Luffy she didn't love him anymore and then turn around and say she did? Luffy couldn't believe what was happening.

"Sweet words. Don't worry Boa, with his power level you'll see him again in the afterlife." Psycho said.

"Let her go…" Luffy said softly.

Psycho looked down at him.

"LET HER GO GOD DAMN IT!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho smiled.

"With pleasure." Psycho said.

Hancock dropped slowly out of Psycho's grasp and into the crack. Luffy's mouth opened wider and wider as Hancock slowly dropped out of sight and further into the rapids below. She was already a devil fruit user and then there were rapids on top of that. All Luffy could do is stare until he heard the splash of Hancock hitting the water. Nobody jumped in to save her. All she could do was drown. Psycho looked up at Luffy.

"The death of a loved one… at the hands of someone else breeds true hatred, which breeds true power! What will you do now Straw hat? Will you cry and freak out like you did when Ace died? Or will you avenge Hancock right here and now!" Psycho asked.

Luffy continued to stare with shock and rage hidden inside him. Steam started to come off his body, much to Psycho's surprise. Eventually Luffy was covered in steam. Some of the steam trails taking on the appearance of snakes.


	43. Don't worry little brother

**CHAPTER 42**

Psycho stared at Luffy as the latter stared at the crack that Hancock was dropped inside of to fall into the waters below. Hancock, being a devil fruit eater, had zero chance of survival. Luffy hadn't felt this intense about something like this since Ace died two years prior and do make matters worse, Hancock and Ace both met their fate at the exact same place.

"Han…cock…" Luffy said softly.

Psycho had a calm face.

"The death of someone you love… at the hands of your enemy breeds true hatred. Do you hate me? Monkey D. Luffy?" Psycho asked.

Tears began to fall from Luffy's eyes.

Psycho's DEATH generals: Lucci, Kaku, Doflamingo, and Kuro all stared at Luffy with straight faces, waiting to see what he was going to do next. Robin was still comatose from Psycho's earlier confession that he was her paternal father. Frank G. looked on with a smile, having seen Luffy this upset before.

"The cons of producing this kind of hatred would limit your critical thinking in battle and cause you to make too many predictable moves that would only make our fight easier, but… you and I both know you needed this motivation… am I right?" Psycho asked.

Luffy's tears started to fall even harder and he began to shake. He slammed his forehead on the ground which cracked under him.

"Until you have no reason to hold back against me you'll never surpass me." Psycho said.

Luffy's tears fell at max now. Drenching the ground around him. He slammed his fist into the ground.

Psycho shook his head and turned around.

"Thanks for wasting my time, Straw-hat. I had high hopes for you, but it looks like even death won't give you the motivation to rise above your adversary. Shame on you." Psycho said calmly, turning around.

As Psycho began to walk away, Luffy stood to his feet. His head was low. Psycho sensed this and turned around slowly. Luffy huffed and puffed and looked up at Psycho with pure rage in his eyes.

"Making a tough face doesn't change my opinion of you. In fact, I'm less worried than I was a few moments ago." Psycho taunted.

Luffy held up his left arm and coated it in haki. He bit into it and blew his arm up.

"GEAR… FOURTH!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho turned around to face Luffy.

"Gear fourth again? You don't learn your lesson." Psycho said.

Steam trails with the forms of snakes surrounded Luffy and covered his body. They even lifted Luffy off his feet, removing his sandals. Haki tattoos covered Luffy's body, legs, and arms. His hair even got longer and pointed outwards. Inside the steam Luffy was floating, his right arm raised and cocked back, and his left outstretched. After a moment he spoke.

"Snake Man!" Luffy yelled.

Kaku, Lucci, Doflamingo, Kuro, and Frank G were surprised at the form. Psycho stared at it with no emotion.

"Snake man? So there was some hidden power hiding within him." Psycho said out loud, "Tell me, Luffy. What do you intend to do now?"

Luffy growled.

"Now… I DEFEAT YOU! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS HERE AND NOW!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho face palmed.

"Someone doesn't use their listening ears… I'm immortal in more ways than one. Kicking my ass won't solve your problems and trying to kill me won't either. What is your game plan?" Psycho asked.

"I don't need to kill you!" Luffy said.

Psycho was mildly surprised.

"I'LL JUST BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY SO YOU CAN'T MOVE!" Luffy yelled and began winding up his fist.

Psycho got ready for the punch.

"_Kong gun hm? No… it's going to be something else, but what?" _Psycho asked himself.

"GUM GUM: JET CULVERIN!" Luffy yelled, blasting his fist towards Psycho at an insane speed.

Psycho's eyes widened momentarily and swayed to the side just barely.

"_What the hell was that? That was incredibly fast… but not fast enough. This won't be too much harder." _Psycho thought to himself.

Psycho's thoughts were interrupted by sensing something behind him. His eyes widened and he ducked. He looked up to see Luffy's punch had missed him just barely again.

"What!?" Psycho asked.

"GET HIM! PYTHON!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy's fist curved and turned in midair coming towards Psycho again. Psycho pushed off the ground with all fours and did a series of side flips in the air as Luffy's punch crashed into the ground.

"BLACK HOLE!" Psycho yelled.

Psycho spread darkness across the ground and sent it towards Luffy who jumped into the air to dodge it. Luffy then flew towards Psycho.

"_He can fly in that form too?" _Psycho asked, surprised.

Luffy loaded up both arms this time and sent them blasting towards Psycho. Psycho jumped over one and spun past another then charged a burst of aura and began to fly himself. He flew away from Luffy at quick speeds.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN RUN! THEY CAN SPEED UP EVEN AFTER THEY'VE BEEN LAUNCHED!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho looked back to see Luffy had told the truth. His arms continued to pick up speed and caught up to Psycho who now dodged the curving and twisting punches in the air. Psycho used his sharingan to look for an opening and found one straight down. Psycho nosedived and spun to pick up speed. He slammed into the ground on his hands and feet. When Luffy's punches followed him there he quickly blasted out of the way causing the punches to land into the ground, cracking and shaking it. Psycho then used the opportunity to fly towards Luffy.

"I've got you!" Psycho yelled, ki blast charged in his hand.

Psycho punched Luffy in the stomach causing the rubber man to cough up a little blood. Psycho turned into light and moved above Luffy and charged a light speed kick. Luffy saw it coming and moved. Psycho kicked straight down sending the light beam into the ground blowing the battleground to hell.

"PSYCHO-SAN IS GOING TO DESTORY THE ISLAND! EVERYONE GET TO THE BOATS!" A DEATH member yelled.

The other DEATH members agreed and ran to get to the safety of the sea.

"MINGO-SAN, LUCCI-SAN, KAKU-SAN, CROCODILE-SAN! PLEASE GET ONTO A BOAT SAFELY! WE CAN'T HAVE YOU DEVIL FRUIT EATERS FALLING INTO THE SEA!" Another DEATH member said.

The DEATH generals agreed and got onto boats quickly. Frank G smiled as he backed up ran towards his own boat.

"MEN GET ONTO THE BOAT! GIVE THESE TWO THEIR SPACE!" Frank G ordered.

"AYE! FRANK-SAN!" A coated pirate said.

"SOMEBODY GRAB NICO ROBIN! THAT'S THE BOSSES DAUGHTER!" A DEATH member ordered.

As a DEATH member went to grab Robin he looked up to see Luffy launching two punches at Psycho who flew in between them and back handed Luffy back towards the ground.

"AHHHHHHH! HE'S COMING RIGHT FOR ME!" The DEATH member yelled.

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho saw Luffy about to attack his subordinate and clenched his teeth.

"I don't think so Straw-Hat!" Psycho yelled, flying down towards Luffy.

Luffy clenched his teeth and threw a jet culverin at Psycho who dodged easily.

"Too easy!" Psycho said.

"Wasn't aiming at you!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho became surprised and looked up to see a fist coming down at him. Psycho blocked his chest with two haki covered arms and was forced hard into the ground causing it to explode and crumble shooting dust into the air. Luffy landed next to the DEATH subordinate who attempted to cut him.

"NOT A CHANCE! STRAW HAT!" The DEATH member yelled.

Luffy easily grabbed him and threw him into the sea. Luffy went to grab Robin who's eyes were wide open, but she was unconscious.

"Come on, Robin. Let's get out of here!" Luffy said.

**BOOM!**

An explosion got Luffy's attention and he looked over.

"VORTEX!" Psycho yelled, pulling both Luffy and Robin towards him.

Psycho caught Luffy by the neck and Robin by the collar in another hand. He choke slammed Luffy with incredible force cracking up the ground beneath them.

"I'll admit you've got some skills in that form Monkey, but it isn't enough." Psycho said.

Luffy growled.

"AAAAAHAHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho looked up and back but was too late to react and was slammed in the back by Luffy's python fists. Psycho coughed up blood as he was launched towards the water. Luffy stood up and set Robin down.

"Yes! He's going towards the sea!" Luffy said.

"PSYCHO-SAN! HE CAN'T SWIM WITH A DEVIL FRUIT!"

"SOMEBODY SAVE HIM!"

"I'M ON IT!"

Some of the DEATH members and generals got ready to help but were stopped by Cyclone.

"Don't. He's got it covered." Cyclone said.

"Cyclone-san!"

Everyone looked on as Psycho fell towards the water, seemingly unconscious. Psycho looked up to see the water. Luffy ran over to the end of the battlefield and was shocked as much as everyone else. Psycho was on one knee on the water.

"How…" Luffy asked.

Psycho looked up and breathed in and out heavily. Cluching the hole in his chest from Akainu's attack just moments earlier. Psycho then stood to his feet.

"HOW IS HE STANDING ON WATER!?"

"THAT'S OUR PSYCHO-SAMA! FULL OF SURPRISES!"

DEATH members cheered Psycho on as he stared at Luffy.

"I have to truly admit that I'm surprised by this power of yours Straw-hat… you've done more damage to me today than I ever would've thought…" Psycho said through heavy breaths.

"How are you standing on water!? Devil fruit powers shouldn't work in water!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho chuckled.

"You must have forgotten…. I'm not from this world of yours… I'm a shinobi from the ninja world… and one of our basic techniques is chakra control." Psycho said.

"Chakra? Control?" Luffy asked.

"By focusing chakra to my feet I can walk on water, walls, etc. Very handy don't you think?" Psycho said.

Luffy was dumb founded.

"What a surprise." Lucci said.

"Whoever would've thought they had tricks like that over there hm hm hm hm." Doflamingo chuckled.

Kuro continued to stare.

"Speaking of which… you're far too used to devil fruit powers. It's time I showed you the true power of a shinobi." Psycho said, pointing to his headband.

Luffy looked at the headband and noticed it had the same emblem that Naruto and his friends wore.

"You're from the same place Naruto and the others are from?" Luffy asked.

Psycho became a little surprised.

"No, I'm not actually. I resided in the Village hidden in Rain. I trained in the leaf thought and they gave me this headband as a momento." Psycho explained.

Luffy clenched his teeth.

Psycho created three other shadow clones of himself.

"This fight is about to get a lot harder, Straw-hat Luffy. Let's see how good your memory is." Psycho said.

Luffy became confused as Psycho began to switch places with each clone. Like a human game of finding a ball in a cup. Luffy kept his eyes on the real Psycho until he started moving faster and faster and then they all began to sidestep at insane speeds that no one in attendance could keep up with. When the Psycho's stopped they all stared at Luffy.

"Let's go." Psycho said.

All the Psycho's flew up and charged Luffy. The landed around him and tried to attack him. Luffy dodged and swayed out of the way for a bunch of attacks.

"So… snake man is a long-ranged fighting form? I should've known." Psycho said.

A Psycho attempted to punch Luffy, but Luffy flew out of the way and into the air. Luffy charged up two jet culverin and sent them flying at the Psycho clones. The clones flew into the air and dodged the punches. Luffy yelled as the punches flew faster until a Psycho clone was hit, but instead of smoke, the clone blew up in a huge explosion.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled as he was blown away a little.

Out of the cloud the other three clones charged Luffy.

"_The explosions are powerful… but thanks to my haki it doesn't damage my arms at least!" _Luffy thought, sending more punches at the clones hitting another one of them and causing a major explosion in the air. Luffy brought his arm back and threw another but was choked from behind.

"I've got you." Psycho said.

Luffy struggled and choked while in Psycho's grasp. The other clone flew towards them both and attempted to punch Luffy in the face, but Luffy saw this coming and flipped over. Psycho smiled as he was punched in the back. Luffy's eyes widened.

**KABOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

A giant explosion rocked the waters and ships below. The shockwave was so powerful it even blew away some of Marineford. Luffy fell from the explosion bruised and bloody and crashed into the ground.

"HA HA! GREAT TRICK PSYCHO-SAN!"

Luffy struggled to get to his feet as Psycho slowly settled on the ground.

"You know Straw hat… I've been thinking." Psycho said.

Luffy tried to punch Psycho, but the latter caught it and kneed Luffy in the gut and elbowed his head back into the ground and stepped on it.

"I actually considered you and Naruto as the ones to save this world… but how could you be worthy for that position? You're all killers." Psycho said.

Luffy forced his head up a little.

"We're the killers!? What do you call the people you've killed in cold blood!?" Luffy asked.

"You and Naruto have taken the lives of people who mean to enforce peace and justice. Even thought their ways may seem extreme. As for the innocents… well, some of them weren't my first call, but… in the real world sometimes you're faced with tough choices." Psycho explained.

Luffy growled.

"You and Naruto aim to protect this world, but you won't allow it to change… how can this world truly be saved if it isn't allowed to grow and evolve?" Psycho asked, "Listen… I know you truly meant well by coming here… but you just didn't think it through." Psycho lectured.

Luffy growled again.

"And over the course of this battle I've realized… that there's only one path to peace." Psycho stopped.

Luffy looked up.

"The straw hat shinobi's extinction." Psycho said.

Luffy raged and forced Psycho off him. Psycho back flipped away and stood up.

"LIKE HELL WE'D EVER DIE TO YOU! GUM GUM!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho squinted.

"BLACK MAMBA!" Luffy yelled.

Suddenly, hundreds, no thousands of haki covered fists came raining down on Psycho. Psycho closed his eyes and opened them again with his sharingan activated. As the punches rained down Psycho stood in one spot and dodged them at supersonic speeds. Luffy continued to throw punches regardless of this and Psycho continued to dodge with ease. After a few moments Luffy stopped suddenly but didn't know why. Then he saw that both his hands had been caught.

"Still too slow." Psycho said.

Luffy forced his arms back and blasted at Psycho. Psycho closed his eyes and spread his legs. He circled his arms and then forced them in different directions. His right arm in the air and his left arm down towards his side, both his hands open and his eyes still closed.

Frank G stared at this form with shock and began to sweat.

"Frank-san! Are you all right?!" One of the coated pirates asked.

Frank slammed his fist on the side of the boat.

"THAT DAMN STANCE! IT'S THE SAME ONE HE USED TO BEAT ME!" Frank yelled.

His crew looked over at Psycho, confused.

"The Tenchimato stance! An extremely over powered maneuver that allows the user to counter ANYTHING!" Frank yelled.

Luffy yelled as he charged Psycho. Luffy threw a regular punch with his snake man arms, but Psycho ducked, crossed and circled his arms. One clockwise and the other counterclockwise until they met again.

"Tenchimato…." Psycho said.

Luffy looked down with surprise.

"BURST!" Psycho yelled as he slammed his two fists into Luffy's body.

A huge shockwave shook the island and the waters around it. Air blasted out of Luffy's body and dust blasted into the air. Luffy coughed up an unhealthy amount of blood as he was blown away. Luffy landed quite a ways from Psycho, his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Frank G stared with anger. Psycho stood up and walked towards Luffy.

"I'd be lying… if I said I didn't enjoy fighting you Straw-hat… you've shown true growth in such a short amount of time… when you awake… leave this island. You've earned that from me." Psycho took off his head band and put it in his pocket.

As Psycho walked away everyone thought the fight was over… until. Psycho heard heavy breathing behind him. He looked back with surprise to see Luffy, still in snake man, standing, his arms up ready to fight. Psycho couldn't believe it. Neither could Frank G.

"How the hell is he standing when that move put me away! DAMN THAT STRAW HAT!" Frank yelled.

"Just what the hell are you? What the hell is keeping you going?" Psycho asked.

"YOU THREATENED THE LIVES OF MY FRIENDS! I'LL NEVER LET YOU GET AWAY!" Luffy yelled, charging his punches.

Psycho lowered his head and formed two Chidori. One in each hand.

"You've truly earned my respect Monkey D. Luffy. It'll be an honor to kill you with my own hands." Psycho said, charging Luffy.

Luffy cocked back with all of his might and sent both of his jet culverin at Psycho. The two fists twisted around each other and took the form of a king cobra. Psycho was a little surprised.

"THIS WILL BE THE LAST ATTACK! GUM GUM! KING COBRA!" Luffy yelled.

Psycho yelled as well, as he charged Luffy with his two lightning blades.

"PSYCHOOOOOO!" Luffy yelled.

"STRAWWWWW HATTTTTTTT!" Psycho yelled.

The wind from their powers shook everything for miles. Everyone could barely hold on to their surroundings. As the two got closer to each other Psycho extended his arms, but suddenly his chest throbbed. The hole Sakazuki punched in him started to ache and he coughed up a lot of blood, the pain made him clutch his chest and cancel his attack. Cyclone noticed this.

"PSYHCO!" Cyclone said.

Psycho looked up, but it was too late.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled as his punch struck Psycho right in the stomach.

"GUUUUUAGGGHHH!" Psycho groaned as he coughed up blood.

Luffy's attack sent Psycho straight into the Marineford wall.

**BOOOOOMMMMMM!**

"BLOW AWAY!" Luffy screamed.

Psycho was dragged through the building left, right, up, down, straight, up, left, straight, down, his body being beaten and damaged the more he was sent through the stony structure. Then he was finally sent up and straight out the roof of the Marineford building in a huge explosion blowing the top off the temple that sat atop the fortress. Psycho fell slowly with a sky full of debris falling with him. Luffy slowly transformed back to normal, smiled and passed out. Psycho continued to fall, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, signifying his defeat. Nobody present could believe what they had seen. Everyone stared in shock.

"PSYCHO-SAN!"

"IS HE DEAD?! HE'S IMMORTAL ISN'T HE!?"

Psycho slammed into the ground a little away from Luffy. Frank G. strared with disgust.

"No way that little boy beat you! NO WAY!" Frank yelled.

Psycho was still motionless on the ground, his mouth agape, and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Everyone still stared on. The DEATH generals watched from a DEATH boat in complete silence. After a few moments they all stared in shock as Psycho started to move. His body jiggled and shook until he coughed up a huge amount of blood. He slowly turned around and got on his hands and knees and coughed some more. He huffed and puffed heavily. His eyes never leaving Luffy's unconscious body.

"PSYCHO-SAN! I KNEW THAT WASN'T ENOUGH TO BEAT YOU!"

The DEATH generals all smiled in relief.

Psycho stood to his feet slowly. One of his legs were broken. He stared down at Luffy with an emotionless face, blood running down his mouth and face. Luffy lay with his eyes closed, exhausted from using gear fourth. Psycho slowly limped towards Luffy.

"You've… done quite… the… number on me straw-hat… but it looks like… you've reached your limit." Psycho said through raspy whispers. He charged up another Chidori and stood over Luffy.

"Let's see how lucky… you get this time." Psycho said.

"YEAH FINISH HIM OFF PSYCHO-SAN!"

"KILL HIM!"

Robin suddenly woke up from her short coma and looked around to see everything destroyed and obliterated. She hurried and got to her hands and knees and looked out to sea and saw everyone on boats, over at the Marineford building which was almost completely destroyed, and… a clearly beat down Psycho standing over her captain with a lightning attack ready to pierce his heart. Robin choked up and tears fell.

"NOOOOO! STOP!" Robin yelled.

Psycho raised his hand.

"F… F… FATHER!" Robin yelled.

Psycho stopped suddenly and looked back at Robin, who was in tears. Flashbacks to her screaming she wanted to live at Enies Lobby plagued his head and he closed his eyes. Suddenly a big dark figure jumped in front of him.

"5,000 BRICK FIST!" A beast yelled.

Psycho turned around and was blasted in the chest from the punch. Psycho tried his best not to cough up any more blood but failed as the liquids inside his body were punched out of proportion. Psycho fell onto his back and slowly sat up to see the fishman, former warlord of the sea, Jimbei standing over him.

"Jimbei…" Psycho said softly, "What brings you here?"

Jimbei took a stance.

"I won't allow you to lay another hand on Luffy-kun! Psycho-kun!" Jimbei yelled.

Psycho slowly got to his feet and stared at Jimbei.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that…" Psycho said, covering his arm in darkness.

Jimbei stayed in his stance.

"Straw hat has to die here. I don't mind sending you to the graveyard as well!" Psycho said, jumping towards Jimbei.

"Hey hey hey." A smooth voice said.

Psycho and Jimbei stopped in their tracks and looked up to the top of Marineford. A man in black shades, black camo cargos, a long sleeve black T shirt, black boots and gloves, and a marine hat and jacket strung over his shoulders like a cape, his arms not in the sleeves, held onto Hancock and stood with his free arm on his hip. He also had a burn scar that took up half his face.

"So you finally showed up! You were supposed to attack him with me!" Jimbei said.

"Sorry, I couldn't figure out where to put Ms. Boa." The man said.

Psycho stared at the man until he was visibly shocked.

"You… the powerful navy admiral who went missing twelve years ago…" Psycho said softly.

The DEATH generals stared in shock as well. Especially Kuro, Kaku, Lucci, Flamingo, and Crocodile knowing this man because of their ties with the government. Even DEATH members, as most are average men and women who were influenced by Psycho's word and knew this man from years ago.

"IT… IT… IT… IT'S THE MISSING NAVY ADMIRAL…! MONKEY D. KRAKEN!

As a random DEATH member yelled this sentence. Monkey D. Kraken stared down at the battlefield through his shades. He looked over at a particular rubber boy lying on the ground.

"Luffy… don't worry. Little brother… I'm going to get you out of here." Kraken said softly.


	44. How lucky that boy is

**CHAPTER 43**

Navy admiral, Monkey D. Kraken, stood atop the Marineford fort staring down at the heavily beaten Psycho who stared right back. He looked up and around at the damage again. Many dead marines rest on the damaged island. Some floated in the waters around the fort because of the constant explosions and shockwaves, not to mention the marines in the actual building from Psycho and Cyclone's massacre of the island just a day earlier.

Kraken let out a soft sigh.

"_Sorry you all… I was too late to save your lives… allow me to make it up to you." _Kraken said to himself.

Kraken looked down at Luffy.

"_Luffy…" _

**EARLIER IN THE DAY **

Kraken walked through the Sakura Kingdom as it was being repaired by the people. One of the men noticed him.

"Hey! A marine! Looks like the government didn't ignore us thank goodness!" The man said.

A crowd of people became excited and crowed Kraken who was genuinely shocked.

"Hey hey hey! Take it easy." Kraken said, smiling awkwardly and rubbing the back of his head, "What happened here?"

The man backed up smiling.

"There was a big battle here! Between DEATH and the Straw hat pirates! They also had some other friends who could use devil fruits! It was intense but they got it done!" The man explained.

Kraken became shocked.

"Straw hats and their friends huh? What did the Straw hat's friends look like?" Kraken asked.

The excited crowd all began talking at once.

"THEY WORE WEIRD HEADBANDS!"

"ONE HAD SPECIAL EYES!"

"DID YOU SEE THE GIRL PUNCH THE GIANT ACROSS THE ISLAND!?"

"OH PLEASE THE LIGHTNING ATTACK WAS THE BEST!"

Kraken lowered his hat and smiled.

"Those don't sound like devil fruits or people that are even from around here my friends, but if they helped you all out then that's fine by me. Are the straw hats still here?" Kraken asked.

"Oh for sure! They're on another part of the island at the amusement park district! They're in our most expensive hotel resting. They deserve it after their hard work!" A woman said.

Kraken smiled.

"Alright thank you!" Kraken said, beginning to walk.

"You're!" A man yelled.

Kraken looked out the corner of his eyes.

"You're not trying to capture them are you? They just saved us!" The man said.

Kraken breathed out a breath of relief.

"No, I don't have any intention to catch them. I promise!" Kraken said, walking off.

"Uh wait!" A man said.

Kraken turned around.

"You don't want any transportation Mr. Marine?" The man asked.

Kraken smiled again.

"No, that won't be necessary sir. I'll be fine." Kraken said, crouching.

The people watched as Kraken got into a running position. Kraken looked up and zoomed off into the snowy forest blowing a huge amount of snow back at the villagers.

"Oops! My bad! I'll help clean that up later!" Kraken yelled back as the people awed at his amazing speed.

Kraken sped through the forest for a few more minutes and up a hill where finally looked over the amusement park district on the island. The sun was still just coming up as it was pretty much daybreak. Kraken sighed.

"Well, no surprise Luffy would be in this part of the island." Kraken said, looking around, "The lady said they'd be at some sort of hotel… ah, there it is." Kraken said, noticing the large hotel in the middle of the village.

As Kraken walked through the village he pulled Luffy's wanted poster out of his pocket and looked at it.

"_Oh boy… whoever would've thought my squishy little brother actually would've become a pirate. And such a notorious one at that. I'm so proud of you for following your dreams. I can't wait to see in person how strong you've become. I'm sorry that… I haven't been around for so long." _Kraken thought to himself.

As he got closer he began to hear arguing. He jumped behind a tree and saw a group of people at the entrance to the hotel. He looked at them closely and gasped.

"That's them!" Kraken said, pulling out a small folder with the Straw Hat's bounties in it, "Chopper, Usopp, Brook, Franky, Nami, Sanji… looks like Zoro and Nico Robin aren't out here yet. Who's that guy with the cloak? He's arguing with someone." Kraken said.

It was revealed to be Sasuke, who was arguing with Luffy about going to Marineford to save Zoro and Robin, whom he thought were there.

_"The only thing we can do is wait for them to get back. We'll give them five days. If they're not back by then, we'll storm Marineford and make Psycho tell us where she is. For now, I'd like to find a nice open island to do some training." Sasuke said._

_"Five days?! With a freak like Psycho? What if he kills her!" Nami yelled._

Kraken shook at Psycho's name.

"Psycho…" Kraken muttered, touching his burn scar that covered half his face.

Kraken looked back out.

_"No!" Luffy yelled, "I want to go to Marineford now! And save Robin and Zoro!" Luffy yelled._

"What happened at Marineford!?" Kraken said softly to himself.

_"We don't even know if they're even there Luffy. That's what I'm trying to tell you. What if you get there and it's nothing but DEATH members? DEATH generals? You heard Sabo, the foot soldiers may be small fry, but the generals are about as strong as Psycho and Cyclone! What will you do then?" Sasuke asked._

_"I'll figure it out when I get there!" Luffy yelled._

"Luffy hasn't changed a bit… I don't know who that guy is but he's certainly levelheaded. Are these the friends the villagers told me about?" Kraken asked.

_"Luffy… we do need to train. We can't have what happened to you and Naruto happen again. Robin and Zoro will be okay. They have each other!" Nami said._

_Luffy looked down and shook with anger._

"So Luffy has experienced Psycho's power too then? From the sound of it he didn't fare too well." Kraken noted, Kraken was interrupted as someone came flying towards the tree he was hiding behind.

Luffy yelled and hardened his other arm throwing a punch at Sasuke's face. Sasuke back flipped out the building and Luffy launched at Sasuke, who was still landing from the back flips and knocked him into a tree.

Kraken froze in place.

"Damn! What the hell is Luffy doing? They aren't wrong in this situation. Maybe I should…" Kraken was interrupted.

The island shook from the intense fight between former friends. Naruto and Luffy clashed together, their hand clasped against each other. The two stared at each other full of anger. The others watched the feud, not wanting it to happen, but knowing it had to.

_"Why… why don't you just listen!" Naruto yelled._

_"Shut up! You dumb ass!" Luffy yelled back._

Kraken took a peek to see what was going on and was shocked to see what Luffy and this blonde-haired kid were doing. Naruto held out his arm and a clone formed a rasengan. Luffy blew his arm up and solidified it, turning it into a giant metal fist. Naruto jumped towards Luffy and Luffy threw his punch at Naruto.

"HEY HEY HEY! THEY'RE GONNA DESTROY THE VILLAGE!" Kraken got ready to move out until he heard a yell.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!" Hancock yelled.

The area around them shook and the straw hat shinobi passed out one by one. All except for Luffy, Boa, and Kraken.

"Was that… conquerors haki? I didn't know Ms. Hancock could use that! But at least… she stopped those two." Kraken said, looking at Luffy.

Before Kraken could make another move Luffy and Boa ran off.

"I guess they're going to Marineford…" Kraken said, walking out of his hiding place and walking up to the fallen straw hat shinobi.

Kraken kneeled by Naruto and inspected him. He looked at his headband.

"What symbol is this? The girl and old man have one on as well. I don't know about the goth one, but if I had to guess, these are their friends." Kraken said.

Kraken stood to his feet and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"No doubt about it… they'll go to Marineford to chase Luffy and Hancock, but I can't let that happen. You're all still far too weak to face the troubles that lie ahead." Kraken said.

Kraken finished writing his note.

"**I'll protect them. Go train." **

Kraken put his pen away and placed the note in Kakashi's pocket.

"Well. Off I go. Got quite a way to go before I get there, I'd better start moving." Kraken said, running off.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Kraken was still looking at Luffy then over to Jimbei.

"_Good thing I ran into Jimbei… who knows if I would've made it here in time._" Kraken said to himself.

"Kraken…" Psycho said.

Kraken jumped, being caught off guard.

"What's a big shot like you doing here? And after so long away…" Psycho asked.

Robin stared up at the man who called himself a navy admiral.

"This man… I can feel he's the real deal… who is he exactly?" Robin said.

Kraken looked down at him.

"Well, as an Admiral in the marines, I couldn't ignore the news about what happened here." Kraken said.

Psycho crossed his arms.

"How much have you truly missed? Your position as admiral has been taken by a few other names." Psycho said with a soft smirk, "But you and I both know that doesn't matter… it's not the position you care to hold on to… no… it's the recognition of power that position brings isn't it?" Psycho asked.

Kraken smiled.

"Still as sharp as ever, Psycho." Kraken said.

Psycho smiled as he looked at Kraken's burn mark.

"And that scar of yours still looks good on you." Psycho noted.

Kraken clenched his teeth but calmed down.

"Well you know, seeing as you gave it to me, I'd expect the good review." Kraken said.

On his main ship, Frank G watched the conversation.

"So that's navy admiral Monkey D. Kraken… Monkey D… I'd bet all the treasure I own he's related to that boy. Fee hee ha ha. This just gets more interesting as it goes on!"

After some silence, Kraken spoke.

"But I think you know the other reason I'm here, Psycho." Kraken said.

Psycho looked up.

"I don't intend to fight you here. Just give me Monkey D. Luffy and I'll be on my way." Kraken said.

Psycho looked over at Luffy, who was behind the still ready Jimbei, and then back up at Kraken.

"Hmph. I don't think I can allow that to happen, Kraken. Straw hat has been a thorn in my side for a few days now. Why give him back when I could end this right now?" Psycho asked.

"Well, you just told him he could leave." Kraken said.

"Ahhh yes. That was before he sent me through concrete hell and then up through a building and out of consciousness. His sentence is death. I can't believe you actually thought I'd give Straw hat Luffy back to you alive after what he's done." Psycho said.

Kraken winced.

"What'll you take for him?" Kraken asked.

Psycho became confused. Kraken kept staring.

"Are you bargaining with me?" Psycho asked.

Kraken nodded. Psycho chuckled.

"Desperate to get this young man back are you? What does he mean to you? You're navy and he's a pirate. I'd be doing you a favor." Psycho said.

Kraken eased up.

"Well, that'd be true. If it wasn't my brother." Kraken said.

Psycho was kind of shocked. Robin was very shocked, however.

"_Luffy has ANOTHER brother!?... And this guy is his blood brother too… that means Dragon had two biological sons! What is this…" _Robin thought to herself.

"Brother?... Well, both of their names start with Monkey D it should've been obvious." Psycho said.

"So, what do you say? What do you want?" Kraken said.

Psycho looked back at Luffy and up at Kraken again then lowered his head to think. Jimbei used this opportunity to pick Luffy up and walk him to safety. As Jimbei got next to Psycho, Psycho spoke.

"I don't remember giving you permission to take him anywhere." Psycho said, charging a chidori.

"Shit!" Kraken said vanishing.

As Psycho got ready to pierce Luffy and Jimbei his arm stopped. Psycho looked over to see Kraken grabbed his wrist. Psycho smiled.

"Hmph! Still fast as ever…" Psycho said, snatching his hand away.

Kuro, Kaku, Lucci, and Doflamingo all stared with straight faces at the admiral showing his incredible speed. Psycho held his wrist and thought. Robin was mesmerized by it.

"_So… he hasn't missed a beat in all this time… he obviously faked his death then, but for what purpose? Only to keep training and getting stronger? Well, I guess that's not important right now." _Psycho thought to himself, looking back at his organization and DEATH generals.

"_My men are surely tuckered out from this war as well as myself. Cyclone is probably the only one who can face him, but a battle between those two would surely destroy this island!... Straw hat… what is it about you that gets you so lucky?... Why are you so hard to kill!? Maybe… maybe you are the one I've been waiting for." _Psycho thought.

Kraken stood tall, more serious now. He looked over to see Robin sitting on the battlefield, very visibly injured.

"_So that's Nico Robin?... Hm. Maybe I should get her out of here too if I can…" _Kraken said, looking over to see Sakazuki laid out, _"Sakazuki!? What is he doing here? Oh that's right… he became fleet admiral didn't he? Guess it'll only be right if I get him too."_ Kraken thought.

Psycho looked over at Robin and Sakazuki and chuckled.

"You can take Straw hat with you, Kraken, but those two are off limits." Psycho said.

Kraken clenched his teeth.

"Don't bear any hard feelings towards me. Your boss killed an entire boat of innocents off an assumption… that could've easily been my little girl on that boat. That man will die here." Psycho said.

Kraken sighed.

"No changing your mind is there?" Kraken asked.

Psycho stared at him with a straight face and thought about Kizaru.

**FLASHBACK**

_Perhaps you should ask Kizaru about me." Psycho said, his left leg was up and bent at the knee, "He did tell you why he left the marines right?"_

_Akainu stared at Psycho with rage, molten lava rolling down his face._

_"He told me he lacked the power to fight! So what?" Akainu asked._

_"I could've taken anyone's ability at any given time, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it as it wasn't the right moment. Then…" Psycho paused and walked over to Whitebeard's old bisento staff and picked it up._

_"That day in Sabaody… when Kizaru approached me with that cool attitude of his… I could immediately sense that this stemmed from his glint glint fruit powers. I had finally found someone to test my theory against. It wasn't my hardest fight, to tell you the truth, I was very disappointed in him._

_"Now… you've witnessed this same behavior again in Teach. Just look at him." Psycho said._

_Everyone looked at Blackbeard twitch and groan on the ground. Psycho lifted his two arms and his left became darkness and his right formed a white orb. After a moment Psycho dispelled the abilities._

_"That emperor level pirate is nothing more than a regular pirate captain."_

Psycho finally looked back up at Kraken. Kraken straightened his face.

"I've made up my mind… Kraken." Psycho said.

Kraken waited.

"I'll let you take Straw hat and Sakazuki, but Robin stays here, agreed?" Psycho asked.

Kraken clenched his teeth.

"Yeah… sure." Kraken said, making his way for Sakazuki.

"Hold it!" Psycho said.

Kraken stopped.

"You can take Sakazuki… but not Akainu." Psycho said, walking past Kraken and over to Sakazuki.

Psycho stood over him and stared then grabbed his head and forced Sakazuki onto his knees. Psycho stood behind the unconscious fleet admiral.

"Hey hey hey what're you?" Kraken started to ask.

"Be silent!" Psycho said, "If you want to take Luffy and this man back safely then you'll sit there and keep your mouth shut."

Robin became scared, knowing what Psycho was about to do. Kraken clenched his teeth and backed away.

"If you're going to take this man with you, then you'll take him as he truly is… a man." Psycho said, closing his eyes and focusing.

After a few moments dark red lights shone out of Sakazuki's eyes and mouth and a blue light shone out of Psycho's eyes and mouth. After a few minutes Psycho dropped Sakazuki's face back into the ground and backed up slowly. Psycho grabbed his head.

"_What the hell did he just do?" _Kraken thought.

Jimbei was visibly nervous too.

DEATH members cheered Psycho on.

"YEAH THAT'LL SHOW THEM!"

"YOU'RE SO SMART! PSYCHO-SAN!"

"YEAH WE'VE GOT THE POWER OF MAGMA ON OUR SIDE!"

Kraken turned towards the man that said that.

"The power of what?!" Kraken asked, looking at Psycho in shock.

Psycho's arms were covered in molten lava and smoke gracefully blew away from his body. Psycho chuckled.

"Are you scared? Navy admiral Kraken…" Psycho said.

Kraken stared with complete shock, Jimbei as well.

"He… he just took Sakazuki's powers!" Jimbei said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious fish man. Well, now I've got what I wanted. Leave this place." Psycho said.

Kraken grimaced.

"Why take his powers? Why was that more important than killing him?" Kraken asked.

Psycho smiled.

"Oh, Sakazuki is dead alright. When he awakes and notices his powers are gone he's just another marine with impressive physical strength, but you and I both know that's not enough to beat me, right?" Psycho asked with a chuckle, "Also imagine how funny it will be when he realizes that his powers are in someone he hates."

Kraken frowned and kneeled to grab Sakazuki. He threw the big man over his shoulder and held Hancock in his other arm still. He looked around at the scene. Psycho stared at him, bloody, bruised, hole in his chest, etc. His organization spread out in boats and his DEATH generals watching. He then motioned to Jimbei to leave with him and the two jumped up and over the Marineford fort. Psycho looked down.

"He got away again… how lucky that boy is." Psycho said, smiling, "Psycho looked over at the deceased Teach and frowned, "Disgusting. Somebody come get this trash out of here as well as the rest! When you've all docked get to cleaning and rebuilding our new base." Psycho instructed.

The men cheered and brought the boats back in. Psycho walked over to Robin and held out his hand to help her up. Robin was reluctant at first but took it and stood up. The two then walked into the Marineford fort in silence.

**JUST WANTED TO TAKE A QUICK MOMENT TO ACKNOLWEDGE MY REVIEWER THAT SAID THIS WAS THEIR FAVORITE FANFIC! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMPLIMENT! COULDN'T MESSAGE YOU PERSONALLY SO I HAD TO DO IT HERE! Ha ha!**


	45. He'll be here soon, very soon

**CHAPTER 44**

Kraken and Jimbei loaded Luffy and Sakazuki onto Kraken's marine ship.

"Thank you for the save back there, Kraken." Jimbei said.

Kraken looked back at the whale shark man and smiled.

"No problem. I could feel bad intentions the entire time I tried to reason with him. He's usually more understanding than that, it's like his attitude has changed a little for some reason." Kraken noted.

Jimbei nodded.

"That is true. He came to the fish man island a long time ago and didn't cause any trouble, I even spoke to him when he asked about the history of the island and about the good old man whitebeard." Jimbei said.

Kraken became surprised.

"Whitebeard? Why would he ask about him?" Kraken asked.

"Hm? Well I had told him that the good old man currently had the island under his rule to protect us from anyone trying to take over and Psycho asked if Whitebeard had any territories nearby." Jimbei confirmed.

Kraken put his chin between his fingers.

"Using that information, he had to have been asking for future plans of taking over said places maybe?" Kraken asked.

Jimbei grunted and looked forward.

"With seeing how he's turned out… I'm almost certain that's what that was." Jimbei answered.

Kraken shook his head.

"Oh boy, what a fight we have on our hands." Kraken said, looking at Luffy's unconscious body in Jimbei's arms.

"_Luffy… what were you thinking? You're not even close to ready yet. I saw your friends fight too and as powerful as they are… even they aren't ready for Psycho or Cyclone, let alone one of the generals I saw in there." _Kraken thought.

Jimbei got ready to walk onto Kraken's marine boat until he thought of a question.

"Kraken-san? Where are we about to go now exactly?" Jimbei asked.

Kraken was zapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, um well, I want to find Luffy's friends again and train them." Kraken said.

Jimbei became surprised now.

"You're going to train the straw hats? That's amazing!" Jimbei said.

"Hey hey hey, it won't be that easy, especially if they all fight like Luffy. Good, but just not good enough. We can't have that. We need perfect if we're going to stand up to DEATH. And Luffy's brought some friends from out of town and they look like they've still got some things to learn themselves. I doubt any of them have learned a lick of haki since they've been here." Kraken explained.

Jimbei looked down.

"I see… haki is for sure a vital element when fighting now. Well, it's vital for survival as a pirate period." Jimbei said.

"Exactly. But it'll all be okay! I won't let them down. Now come on, let's go." Kraken said, walking towards the boat.

Jimbei and Kraken walked a little onto the boat until a man with white hair, stitches on his forehead, and a cigar limped out towards them. A DEATH member following.

"CYCLONE SAYS AS A COURTESY OF RESPECT FOR KRAKEN YOU CAN HAVE THIS PIECE OF TRASH BACK AS WELL! HA HA HA!" The DEATH member mocked before walking away.

Smoker limped over to Kraken and Jimbei and stared at the two for a moment before he got a real glimpse of who he was looking at.

"Kr… Kr… Kr… Kraken!" Smoker choked.

"Hey hey hey, calm down." Kraken said softly, slowly walking towards Smoker.

"Where have you been? All… these… years…" Smoker passed out as he asked his question.

Kraken sighed.

"Jimbei could you grab him too? Looks like we've got another one." Kraken said.

Jimbei nodded and picked up Smoker, bringing him on board.

**INSIDE MARINEFORD **

Psycho and Robin walked into Marineford in complete silence. Psycho's silence was more because of being exhausted from all the fighting; Robin's silence was obvious. Robin was so anxious her body shook, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She hid all of this behind her signature straight face though. Even though, Psycho saw right through it.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Psycho asked.

Robin shook.

"Anxious… that word would describe how I feel a little better." Robin said.

Psycho nodded.

"I'd be lying if I said you didn't have anything to be anxious about but being anxious will only make these next few days harder for you as you stay here. The men are about to start the rebuilding process and then there will be a celebration service later tonight for our victory here today. I want you to use that time to mingle a little." Psycho instructed.

Robin shook again.

"Like… talk to those people? The things they've helped you with… they're evil! How do I know they won't attack me?" Robin asked.

Psycho walked a little ahead of Robin.

"You're a pirate aren't you?" Psycho asked without turning around, "To the everyday man and woman, you're evil even if you aren't, and…" Psycho stopped.

Robin tensed up.

"You're **my **daughter." Psycho put extra emphasis on "my."

Psycho then walked off, leaving Robin in the middle of the hall. A few DEATH doctors running past her. One ran up to her side.

"Excuse me, Robin-san! Psycho-san has requested that we take you to the infirmary to be fixed up!" The doctor said.

Robin, not wanting to just stand there, agreed and was taken to the infirmary.

**OUTSIDE MARINEFORD**

A crowd of men and women stood in the plaza as Cyclone stood atop the old execution platform. The crowd spoke amongst themselves until Cyclone spoke.

"LISTEN UP!" Cyclone yelled.

The entire crowd stopped talking to give Cyclone their attention.

"FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE DAY YOU ARE TO CLEAN AND REBUILD THIS ISLAND FORT! AS WELL AS ADD A FEW MODIFICATIONS THAT I'VE GOT WRITTEN OUT ON A FEW BLUEPRINTS! THAT HOWEVER, IS FOR WHEN THE ISLAND IS DONE BEING REBUILT!" Cyclone yelled out, his voice booming over the island.

"WHILE PSYCHO RECOVERS IN THE INFIRMARY ANY THING YOU WISH TO DISCUSS WILL BE THROUGH OUR NEW DEATH GENERALS: KAKU! LUCCI! DOFLAMINGO! CROCODILE! AND KURO! DO NOT CALL ME UNLESS IT IS IMPORTANT! UNDERSTOOD!?" CYCLONE ASKED.

The men and women cheered with a great shout.

"ALRIGHT THEN! THERE IS A PARTY SET FOR TONIGHT FOR YOUR EFFORTS TODAY! THE ONLY THING LEFT ON THE AGENDA NOW IS TO REWARD OUR DEATH GENERALS WITH THEIR DEATH COATS!" Cyclone said.

Lucci, Kaku, Crocodile, and Doflamingo all walked up the execution platform. Kuro did not go because he already had his coat. Cyclone, one by one, gave the men their jackets. They all strung their jackets over their backs like capes, their arms not in their sleeves. The jackets were all black with red outlines and the DEATH logo on the back. Cyclone shook hands with all of them.

"Congratulations you all. You've earned your spot as DEATH generals." Cyclone said, turning back around towards the crowd. The newly officially made DEATH generals followed and stood at both sides of the turban wearing man.

"THAT IS ALL! GET TO WORK!" Cyclone yelled.

The men and women yelled another cheer and then began to disperse to work.

"What should we do, Cyclone-san?" Kaku asked.

Cyclone looked at Kaku and smiled.

"Stand watch over their work. If you get bored then feel free to join them by any means. You can even train if you'd like. Anything other than bothering me or Psycho until our important meeting later." Cyclone said.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure these guys stay under control." Lucci said.

Doflamingo chuckled.

"You and Psycho certainly are the craziest pair of bastards I've ever laid eyes on." Doflamingo said with a smile.

Kuro joined the rest of the generals on the platform. Cyclone looked at them all again and then over at Frank G who was looking like he was leaving.

"If you don't have anymore questions I'll be taking my leave." Cyclone said, teleporting away.

The five DEATH generals stood over the crowd of workers, watching them like hawks.

"So, straw-hat Luffy…" Doflamingo started.

The DEATH generals all looked at the 10ft tall man.

"What's your history with that boy? I already know the deal with the Crocodile-man." Doflamingo chuckled.

Crocodile balled his fist.

"When Kaku and I were in CP9, we were tasked with escorting Nico Robin to the gates of justice through Enies Lobby, but that boy ruined everything." Lucci said.

"You've got history with Nico Robin as well?" Crocodile asked.

"That's right." Lucci answered.

"What went through your mind when he came out with that big reveal?" Crocodile asked.

Lucci turned back towards the workers.

"It was certainly a surprising fact, but I wasn't at all concerned for my safety. How could Psycho attack me for something I did not know? However, even though Nico Robin was technically still my enemy even though I had transferred to CP0, she wasn't my top priority anymore. She really isn't know considering her lineage." Lucci explained.

Crocodile nodded.

"Same for me. I worked with Nico Robin for a long time, she was my right hand. Eventually she tried to betray me and I impaled her with my hook arm, but as you said, after everything that's happened she was far from a priority anymore." Crocodile said.

Doflamingo smiled at the two and turned to Kuro.

"And what about you?" Doflamingo asked.

"He ruined my plans as well…" Kuro said.

"It was bad enough he stopped me from ruling Alabasta, but I got beat again by him and his new group of friends." Crocodile said.

"New group?" Doflamingo asked with a smile.

"A four-man group of ninjas." Crocodile said.

Lucci and Kaku squinted.

"The first big task he had for DEATH to do was to assassinate princess Vivi so that she couldn't ally with the ninja world. Three of DEATH's top dogs Uzanda, Kumama, and Onawagi all went there with an army to kill her. We obviously failed thanks to those people jumping in our business." Crocodile said.

"Ninjas hm? That sounds interesting." Doflamingo said, smiling and licking his lips.

"Don't underestimate them you damned Flamingo, you'll die." Crocodile said.

"Oh lighten up Crocodile, I'll be fine, say?" Doflamingo said with a smile.

Crocodile looked over at Doflamingo.

"At this same island two years ago you turned down my offer to work with me, you said you refused to be my subordinate, why work with Psycho? Especially after he stabbed you, I figured you'd rage at him." Doflamingo said, chuckling at the end.

Crocodile took a puff from his cigar.

"There's something about that man that… wouldn't let me refuse…" Crocodile admitted.

Kruo, Lucci, and Kaku looked at the hook wearing man out the corner of their eyes.

"I just plain didn't like you, Flamingo, and I didn't like Psycho too much when I saw him either, he seemed like a young punk in over his head. But…" Crocodile stopped.

The stares continued.

"The way he spoke to me… just his aura… I… I knew that if I was going to get stronger it would be with that man!" Crocodile said.

The rest of the generals looked forward, except Doflamingo, who continued to look at Crocodile smiling.

"And I wasn't wrong. He's helped me awaken my devil fruit and given me a whole damn army to order around. I don't even feel like I'm working for someone at all." Crocodile explained.

Doflamingo kept smiling.

"Can't say that I disagree. Anything that ensures I get to do what I want with no consequence can get me to form an alliance." Doflamingo explained.

"What about you two CP9 guys? Don't you work for the government?" Crocodile asked.

"Hey that's CP0 to you! Erm, I mean, it was CP0." Kaku said.

"Kaku and I follow wherever justice lies. As dreadful as they are, if the life of a pirate was the true path to justice then I would call myself a pirate at that moment. This man, Psycho, his ideas and ideals. They aren't far form my own. I will follow that man until he either dies or I don't believe in his word anymore, but I don't see him dying anytime soon." Lucci said.

"And what about you at the end? Kuro is it? I've never even heard of you before, what were you? A pirate as well?" Kaku asked.

Kuro pushed up his glasses with his palm.

"I was a captain of the black cat pirates back in the day. Cyclone found me and asked me to join DEATH. After I trained with him he allowed me to become one of the three DEATH generals at the time." Kuro explained.

"Three?" Lucci asked.

"There were two other guys. A fish man and a man who could control lightening, but… he passed away last night I believe. It's a shame he is one of the reasons we've made so much progress in such little time." Kuro said.

Crocodile took a puff of smoke.

"That's unfortunate." Lucci said.

Kuro nodded.

"According to Psycho-san, they're ready for the next step…" Kaku said, "That man sure is ballsy."

"If anyone had the ability to beat those three it would be him." Lucci said.

"I wonder when we'll play a part in his plans… I'm itching to fight." Doflamingo chuckled.

"The meeting tonight will answer all our questions, at least it'd better. The last thing I'll do is sit around and continue to do nothing." Kuro said.

The rest of the generals agreed and continued looking down on the workers.

Frank G, captain of the coated pirates, was attempting to leave the island until Cyclone appeared in front of him.

"Going somewhere so soon?" Cyclone asked.

"Cyclone! What the hell do you want?" Frank asked.

Cyclone stood up straight.

"Where are you going?" Cyclone asked.

"I don't remember that being any of your business! Fee hee ha ha ha!" Frank laughed, his subordinates laughed with him.

"I thought you intended to work with us until your chance to fight us arose?" Cyclone asked.

"When did I say that?" Frank asked.

Cyclone smiled.

"You didn't say it." Cyclone said.

Frank G stared at the man with confusion until he thought about it.

**FLASHBACK **

_"Damn Psycho! Treating me like child's play! I've gotten a lot stronger since our last fight… it's true you wiped the floor with me… but you just gained that old bag's special ability… I've had it before I was even a pirate captain!... I'll entertain your demands for now… but when you finally have time… I'll end you with this awakened gura gura no mi power!" Frank thought to himself._

Frank G looked over and saw Cyclone looking right at him, one eye closed.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"YOU READ MY MIND?!" Frank asked loudly.

Cyclone smiled.

"Of course." Cyclone answered.

"Well that doesn't matter anyway, because I'll be damned if I'll me and my pirate crew will be your servants! I'm not like those fools who call themselves your generals. Play with something safe Cyclone, don't play with me." Frank threatened.

Cyclone put his hands up.

"Oh no trust me, I'm aware of the power you possess. Who else was strong enough to steal a devil fruit from Whitebeard?" Cyclone asked.

Frank smiled.

"In knowing my power, you still ask me to join you, now do you see why I feel disrespected?" Frank asked.

Cyclone smiled again.

"It's a shame really. All this power and it's not being put to good use." Cyclone said.

"What the hell did you just say?" Frank asked.

"I'm just saying. You've been beating up bums and haven't had true opponents since Psycho and I… we all know how strong your devil fruit and haki are, but what does it mean if you can't use them to their full extent?" Cyclone asked.

Frank stared at Cyclone with blood boiling anger.

"What are you saying Cyclone. Spit it out." Frank said.

Cyclone became serious.

"You heard what Psycho said out there, next we intend to take out the remaining emperors. And seeing as you and LinLin have already had history, we want you to be the one to take her out." Cyclone said.

Frank crossed his arms and smiled.

"That and you do kind of have a fleet of 250 ships on standby, even DEATH doesn't have those kinds of numbers yet. You're the best suited for this." Cyclone said.

Frank smiled harder.

"And if I refuse?" Frank asked.

"Then we'll do it." Cyclone said, starting to walk away.

Frank became surprised.

"HE CAME UP WITH AN ANSWER SO EASILY!" Frank yelled, "Fine!"

Cyclone looked back.

"Because I've already got a score to settle with LinLin… I'll take her out and take control of Whole Cake Island, but it won't be immediately… I wasn't just leaving to leave; I've got important matters elsewhere that need my attention." Frank said.

Cyclone turned all the way around and smiled.

"That's fine. As long as you're back for the meeting tonight." Cyclone said.

"What the hell do I have to attend for?" Frank asked.

"Because in this meeting he'll be giving us a run down of how things play out from here. It would've happened sooner if there wasn't just a battle here." Cyclone said.

Frank clenched his teeth.

"Do we have a deal?" Cyclone asked.

Frank thought about it for a moment.

"You have a deal. I'll go and take care of this other matter and be back tonight." Frank said.

Cyclone nodded and the two walked their separate ways until Cyclone turned around.

"Frank! What are you about to do exactly?" Cyclone asked.

Frank kept walking and then stopped. He smiled to himself. Without turning around he answered.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Cyclone. I'll be back before you know it." Frank G said, walking off with his crew.

Cyclone stared at the man and slowly turned around to walk back towards Marineford.

**IMPEL DOWN: LEVEL 6**

Four men shared a cell on level 6 of the world's most notorious prison. One man stood against the wall with his arms chained up. He wore a standard impel down prison outfit.

Another man sat against the far wall in the back, his arms chained to the walls. He wore a black suite and white collard shirt underneath. This man was at least 29ft tall, with his legs almost stretching to the cell door. He had short black hair and round glasses; his head was down but he wore a smile.

The next man sat Indian style in the middle of the cell. He didn't have any devil fruit powers so he didn't wear any sea stone cuffs. His eyes were closed. He had a ponytail that was half red and half white with a leopard bandana wrapped around his head, he too wore an impel down prison outfit.

"The captain sure is taking his time…" The tall man said.

"He'll be here soon Branch. Very soon." The man in the middle of the room said.

**BRANCH "THE LONG LEG" **

**DOCTOR FOR THE COATED PIRATES**

**DEVIL FRUIT: TREE TREE FRUIT**

**BOUNTY: B 1,850,000,000**

"Oh I know Renji… but I've gotten so bored from these love taps they call torture… Yeh heh heh heh." Branch laughed, "Tell him! Raitoningu! Their so called torture is just plain boring." Brach joked.

"**THORS FORGOTTEN SON" RAITONINGU**

**SHIPWRIGHT FOR THE COATED PIRATES**

**BOUNTY: B 1,**725**,000,000**

Raitoningu looked up at Branch and smiled, for he didn't talk much.

"Just be patient my brothers. I trust in our captain with all of my being, if I feel he's on his way, then I don't think we should doubt that." Renji said.

"**STONE COLD" RENJI**

**SWORDSMAN/VICE CAPTAIN FOR THE COATED PIRATES**

**BOUNTY: 1,950,500,000**

"I trust your word just as much as I trust our captain Renji, I'll continue to be patient, my blood lust is kicking in though…" Branch said, looking over to the last man in the cell with them, "Hey, what's your name? What're you in here for?"

"Leave the man alone Branch." Renji said.

Branch smiled.

"But I feel so rude not speaking to the young man… he's been locked up in here with us and being tortured like us as well… so if you please would tell us your name?" Branch asked.

The man looked up slowly. His hair was a crimson red and his eyes were as well. He sat against the wall, chained up like Branch. Branch smiled sadistically.

"**PUPPET MASTER" YUGAMI SASU**

**DEVIL FRUIT: BLOOD BLOOD FRUIT**

**BOUNTY: 2,200,000,000**


	46. The devil sent me

**CHAPTER 45**

**LONG RING LONG ISLAND**

Naruto, Sanji, Chopper, and Kakashi were resting up in the Thousand Sunny with Sakura and Hinata taking care of them. Sasuke, Franky, Usopp, Nami, Brook, and Law spoke on the island.

"Any one of you guys know anything about the Holy Land of Marie Jois?" Sasuke asked.

"That's the place where those crazy celestial dragons are isn't it?" Usopp asked.

"Ow, I believe so." Franky added.

"Celestial dragons… oh my, why would Zoro-san and Robin-san be there?" Brook asked.

"My best guess is they were taken there by Psycho after they showed up at Marineford." Sasuke said.

"But Psycho promised Robin he'd take her to some library?" Nami asked.

"It was obviously a trick to get her to come to him and it succeeded, unfortunately." Sasuke said, "What do you guys know about that place?"

The straw hats looked at each other.

"To be honest brother we mainly know that there's a hell of a lot of marine soldiers there and celestial dragons and with us being pirates we wouldn't exactly get a warm welcome." Franky said.

"Celestial dragons? Like, real dragons?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Law said.

Sasuke and the others looked at Law.

"Celestial dragons are descendants of the people who created the world government. They can do anything. They can own slaves and even kill people, and nobody can do a thing about it. The Holy Land is full of them." Law said.

Sasuke smirked.

"That'll make tearing the place apart even easier then, I wouldn't even fell bad cutting them down." Sasuke said.

"Easier said than done, Sasuke-ya." Law said, "The celestial dragons themselves aren't the problem, it's the marines. Every single person here aside from you ninja are wanted pirates. Zoro and Robin are also pirates. We wouldn't even get past the front gates let alone get in there and cause any real damage." Law said.

"We don't even know where Zoro and Robin are in there either… we'd have to spend too much time sneaking around trying to find them and then sneak out." Usopp said.

"So we won't sneak." Sasuke said.

Everyone looked at the goth ninja.

"Sasuke-ya… what're you saying?" Law asked.

"I say we launch one big attack at the Holy Land and then just charge in!" Sasuke said.

Everyone became shocked.

"Hey hey I don't think you understand how things work around here! We can't just do something like that!" Nami said, "These people control the world!"

"Until just a couple days ago we both thought we lived in separate worlds… come to find out… we share the same world but for some reason our ninja world was cut from this one. I have a feeling now that… these are the guys responsible for shutting us out." Sasuke said.

"So it's a kind of personal vendetta for you isn't it?" Franky asked.

"Yeah, exactly." Sasuke said.

Law sighed.

"Look, as much as I want to just crash in there I have to warn you about three things." Law said.

Everyone waited and listened.

"As a warlord I had to go to the Holy Land to fill out paperwork stating my loyalty to the government and that I would do what they asked when they asked. In attendance were the three navy admirals, the fleet admiral, and…" Law paused.

Everyone had a nervous face except Sasuke.

"The five elders." Law finished.

"The five elders?" Sasuke asked.

"Five men who rule over the marines and the world. There are two extremely tall guys, and three old men who are usually sitting." Law said.

"Do they have devil fruit abilities?" Brook asked.

"I have no idea. I doubt those guys don't have at least something to protect them… they honestly look like they mean business. I wouldn't think they'd rule the world without being strong." Law explained.

"So, what should we do? We're literally stuck." Nami said.

"This can't be them…" Sasuke said.

Everyone looked at the ninja with confusion.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Nami asked.

"This can't be the straw hats we met a couple of days ago." Sasuke said.

Nami, Usopp, Franky, and Brook held shocked faces.

"The risk takers, the ones who'd do anything to save their friends, what happened to those straw hats? Luffy ran into a situation he had no business because he THOUGHT Zoro and Robin were at Marineford, the straw hats who came into our lands to fight just to help Vivi? Your captain fought our friend because of his urge to protect what he found precious. I know the crew can't be that far behind their captain!" Sasuke lectured.

The straw hats hung their head low.

"Ask yourselves, what would Luffy do?" Sasuke said.

**FRANKY'S MIND**

"_WE DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAY ROBIN IS! WE'RE GOING TO SAVE HER ANYWAY!" _

__Franky smiled and stood to his feet.

**USOPP'S MIND**

"_YOU'RE OUR FRIEND! WE'LL BEAT THIS STUPID BUTLER HERE AND NOW!" _

Usopp stood to his feet.

**NAMI'S MIND**

"_NAMI! YOU JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH AS WE BEAT UP ARLONG FOR YOU!"_

Nami stood to her feet.

**BROOK'S MIND**

"_WE'LL BEAT UP THE GUY WHO STOLE YOUR SHADOW SO YOU CAN JOIN OUR CREW WITH NO WORRY!"_

__Brook stood to his feet.

The four-straw hats, all standing, smiled.

"Luffy would tell us to charge in there and get our friend back regardless!"

"OW! That sounds like my SUPER captain!"

Nami smiled as well as Law.

"We're getting Zoro and Robin back. We'll plan it out while the others recover and we'll tell them about our plan when they wake up." Sasuke said.

The straw hats cheered. Law smiled.

"_I guess… since I couldn't save my crew… I could help another from sharing the same fate." _Law thought.

**GRAND LINE WATERS**

Kraken and Jimbei sailed on Kraken's marine ship through the Grand Line waters. Jimbei steered the ship while Kraken sat on a box with a pencil and paper.

"Alright… so we got Doflamingo, Kuro, and two former CP0 members." Kraken said, writing.

Jimbei looked back.

"What are you writing, Kraken-kun?" Jimbei asked.

Kraken looked up.

"Oh, just taking notes. I've been watching DEATH from the outside for a long time and have an entire booklet of notes. Members, abilities, connections, hideouts, you name it." Kraken said.

"So, is that where you've been? The whole world thought you died! Why didn't you tell anyone sooner? I remember hearing the news for the first time… navy admiral Kraken missing. The world was shaken!" Jimbei said.

Kraken looked down.

"Yeah… I'm… I'm sure they were worried. With much due respect Jimbei… I'd rather not talk about it." Kraken said, getting up.

Jimbei was confused.

"Oh… um well… alright then. Where am I going though?" Jimbei asked.

"Just keep straight for a few hundred more feet, then turn north east, we'll be keeping that direction for the remainder of our boat ride. I've got a place on an island where I've been hiding out at. Luffy, Smoker, Boa, and Sakazuki will recover in full there." Kraken said.

Jimbei nodded and kept steering.

**SUNFLOWER ISLAND**

It was a truly beautiful morning with the sun shining down on the millions upon millions of sunflowers that gave the yellow island its name. A calm cool breeze blew through the air. Only two people occupied this island. A young man and an adolescent. The young man flipped through the air and landed by the adolescent. The young man wore black shorts with yellow lines on the sides and black shoes. He had an eye patch over his right eye, however the scar he was covering could still be seen just barely and an X scratch on his left cheek rest. He had wild yellow hair and he wore a black headband with the Whitebeard pirate logo in the center over his hair.

"Calm yourself, Lionel Newgate..." The adolescent said with a calm, deep voice, "I'm sure Monkey D. Kraken-san will be back soon."

"**SON OF THE STRONGEST" LIONEL NEWGATE**

**BIOLOGICAL SON OF EDWARD "WHITEBEARD" NEWGATE**

**DEVIL FRUIT: BEAM BEAM FRUIT **

**BOUNTY: B 900,823,213**

"Ughh I know Okua! He's always gone for so long though. It's too easy to get bored. And stop calling people by their full name. It's weird!" Lionel said.

"**BLACK HAND" OKUA YUKE**

**MASTER OF ARMAMENT HAKI/SWORDSMAN**

**BOUNTY: B 754,000,000 **

**GRAND LINE WATERS**

Frank G sailed out into the sea with his crew.

"Captain Frank! Where are we headed?" A pirate asked.

Frank smiled and looked down at him.

"Onward to the gates of justice! We're headed for Impel down!" Frank yelled.

The pirate became shocked.

"What's in that hell hole captain!?" The pirate asked.

Frank became annoyed.

"Your superiors you fool! Now go back to your quarters and don't ask me another question!" Frank yelled.

"Yes! Captain!" The pirate said before running off.

Frank smiled and took in a big breath of fresh air as the gates of justice slowly showed up on the horizon.

**IMPEL DOWN**

Vice warden Magellan took the elevator down to level 6 in the world's most secure prison. He had with him one demon guard and about ten prison guards.

"LISTEN UP DELINQUENTS! IT'S MEALTIME!" Magellan yelled.

The guards began taking different plates to the cells.

"Thanks for the food shit bag!" A prisoner yelled.

"How's the upper levels shitty bastard?" Another joked.

Magellan became angry and breathed poison smoke into the cell, the men choked on the poison.

"I can't breathe!"

"Someone stop this madness!"

Magellan closed his mouth.

"Maybe next time you'll think before running your mouth." Magellan taunted.

"How rude…" A voice said.

Magellan looked at the giant cell at the end of the room.

"A few harmless insults never hurt anybody… vice warden." Branch said, smiling sadistically.

Magellan walked over to the cell with the food.

"You're absolutely right. Especially compared to the hell you troublemakers go through on a day to day basis, what they said to me just now wasn't all that bad, but…" Magellan stopped, "As vice warden it's my job to keep you insects in line and in order. Now eat your slop, you might want to savor it, I'm sure you know level six prisoners don't eat often." Magellan said.

"Tell me… do you truly feel happy with that title… vice warden… Magellan?" Renji asked, Indian style and eyes closed.

Magellan turned around with a surprised face.

"What did you say?" Magellan asked.

"Are you happy being called vice warden? Vice warden Magellan." Renji repeated.

Magellan smirked.

"You're a damn fool if you think you can trick me into going against my own colleagues over a title. That is what you were trying to do wasn't it? I failed to stop three break outs in this building, that's three breakouts too many, I deserved this demotion you fool." Magellan said.

Renji smirked, eyes still closed.

"I'm asking because… soon you'll be demoted to an even further position for your failure." Renji said.

Magellan punched the cell and shook the room.

"AND HOW EXACTLY IS THAT GOING TO HAPPEN!? TELL ME!" Magellan snapped.

Renji breathed in and out calmly.

"Just be patient, Vice Warden… you'll know it when it happens." Renji said.

Magellan turned around to the officers.

"Call the marine HQ and tell them I need 10 battle ships around the perimeter and 500 guards for the inside of the prison. If what Renji is alluding to is a breakout we'll stop it before it happens." Magellan ordered.

The officers nodded and left.

"You see how easy that is? I refuse to let any more prisoners leave. I'll go through whatever means necessary to ensure this." Magellan said.

Renji smiled and opened his eyes.

"If you truly want to stop what's about to happen… then kill us right now." Renji said.

Magellan stared at the swordsman and he looked into the cell to see Branch, Rationingu, and Yugami looking right at him.

"Oooooo I like that idea… go ahead and fill this cell with your delicious poison." Branch said through a smile.

Magellan smiled and stood to his feet.

"KILL THEM SHITTY BASTARD!"

"DON'T BE SCARED!"

"COME ON! LET EM HAVE IT!"

"WHAT'S WRONG SHIT BAG!?"

Prisoners from other cells heckled Magellan. Magellan grew angrier and angrier the more they yelled and his body slowly became covered in purple poison.

"You really want to die right now…!?" Magellan asked through his teeth.

Renji closed his eyes, Branch smiled, and Rationingu stared with a smirk. Before Magellan could make a move an officer came running towards him.

"VICE WARDEN! VICE WARDEN!" The officer yelled.

Magellan turned around.

"What is it!?" Magellan asked.

The officer panted and looked up with a terrified face.

"THE GATES OF JUSTICE! THEY!..." The officer stopped.

Magellan wore a nervous face.

"WERE KNOCKED DOWN COMPLETELY!" The officer finished.

Magellan's face was in complete shock.

"What the hell do you mean knocked down!?" Magellan asked.

"Both doors were knocked off their hinges and fell into the waters below! There's just a giant opening now!" The officer answered.

Magellan looked back at the locked up coated pirate members who all met him with smiles.

"You pieces of filth! You knew! I'll be back later to deal with you!" Magellan yelled, before running off.

The coated pirate members smiled knowing they were about to get out soon.

**IMPEL DOWN WATERS**

Frank G shook his hand.

"Even with my power those doors did a number on my hand! Fee hee ha ha ha!" Frank laughed.

Impel down on the horizon.

**IMPEL DOWN**

Magellan and the officer ran through the prison.

"Have you told the warden what's happening?" Magellan asked.

"No sir! But we can do that now!" The officer said.

"Do you know who it was that destroyed the gates?" Magellan asked.

"No sir! But we've got watchers keeping their eyes on the waters!" The officer answered.

"What about those navy ships and 500 soldiers I requested?" Magellan asked.

The officer became nervous.

"Well, um… about that." The officer said.

"Spit it out!" Magellan ordered.

"We were waiting for confirmation from the fleet admiral, but no one's heard form him all morning! He's been out of his office since last night!" The officer answered.

Magellan became very nervous.

"No… no no no! And I just got done talking so much crap to those damn pirates! We'll have to make due with what we have here then! Nobody that isn't authorized personnel gets in or out of this prison do you understand me!?" Magellan ordered.

"Yes sir!" The officer answered.

**IMPEL DOWN WATERS**

Getting ever so closer to the underwater prison Frank stood in the crow's nest of his ship, The Beacon of Evil, and announced to his pirate fleet of 250 ships.

"MEN! WE'RE ABOUT TO INVADE IMPEL DOWN AND FREE MY CREW MATES! BECAUSE OF THE FALLING OF THE GATES OF JUSTICE THEY'RE BOUND TO KNOW WE'RE COMING! SO, WAITING TO GET CLOSE IS A NO GO! THIS WORKS FOR US HOWEVER! AS YOU ALL KNOW I LOVE COLLATERAL DAMAGE! WE'LL BURN IMPEL DOWN TO THE GROUND! FORM THE WORLD SERPENT!" Frank G ordered.

The fleet slowly started arranging itself to form a huge straight line of ships that appeared to stretch as far as the eyes could see on both sides of Frank's main ship. Frank picked up the den den mushi that was connected to all ships and spoke.

"WHEN I SAY FIRE, YOU WILL ALL SHOOT YOUR CANNONS AT ONCE AND CONTINUE TO FIRE UNTIL MY MEN ARE SAFELY OUT OF THE BUILDING DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!?" Frank asked.

All the ships shouted in confirmation. Frank smiled and looked down at his crew.

"As for all of you! You'll join me in the prison! Beating and killing anyone who gets in our way!" Frank yelled, raising his arm.

"Now! FIRE! TODAY WE GET OUR MEN BACK!" Frank yelled.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The coated pirates yelled.

Frank pulled out his bazooka and began spending the next few minutes loading it.

**IMPEL DOWN: WARDEN'S OFFICE**

Warden Hannyabal sat in his office eating doughnuts and drinking sake until he heard a hard knock on his door.

"I'm on break! Leave me alone!" Hannyabal said.

"Sir this isn't the time for breaks!" An officer said.

"Hm? And who do you think you are! Get back to work!" Hannyabal said.

"THIS IS WORK! THERE'S A BREAKOUT PLANNED NOW OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Magellan yelled.

"A breakout? On my watch!? I don't think so!" Hannyabal said.

"DAMN IT OPEN THE DOOR!" Magellan yelled.

Hannyabal finally gave in an opened he door.

"Finally!" Magellan said.

"Now what's all this breakout business?" Hannyabal asked.

"The prisoners Renji and Branch kept alluding to a big event happening here and almost right after that the gates of justice were completely blown off the hinges!" Magellan explained.

"Blown of the hinges!? Impossible!" Hannyabal said.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU BELIEVE IT OR NOT! JUST DO AS I SAY!" Magellan yelled.

Hannyabal became frightened and listened.

"CALL FOR ALL DEMON GUARDS TO BE SENT TO LEVEL 6 TO GUARD THE PRISONERS THERE! YOU AND I ARE HEADING OUT FRONT TO STOP THE THREAT HEAD ON!" Magellan yelled.

Hannyabal almost asked something else in a huge bombardment interrupted him. The explosions sounded like they lasted forever.

"What was that!?" Hannyabal asked.

"A hell of a lot of cannon fire! Come on let's go! There really is an assault on the prison!" Magellan said, running off.

"Oh no! Why do I have to go through this!?" Hannyabal said, grabbing his staff.

While running Hannyabal got a call from an officer, who was freaking out.

"WARDEN SIR! WE JUST GOT HIT BY AN ESTIMATED 750 CANNON BALLS! THERE ARE A COUPLE HUNDRED SHIPS ON THE HORIZON ALL SHOOTING 3 CANNON BALLS EACH!" The officer yelled.

"What!? Who the hell has a fleet that big!?" Hannyabal yelled.

Magellan growled.

"We think it's… it's… FRANK G JUNIOR OF THE COATED PIRATES AND HIS FLEET OF 250!" The officer yelled.

Magellan was completely angry now.

"Frank G…!" Magellan growled.

"Just hold on soldiers! Vice warden and I are on the way!" Hannyabal said.

After a few more minutes the two made it up to Impel Down's main entrance and put their hands on the door to push it open.

**PACEWWWWWWWWWW BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

An enormous explosion blew the warden and vice warden away as well as took out 7 of the 17 warships that surrounded Impel Down. The explosion also blew away half of the first wall of the prison and a large chunk in the main building. Officers and marines were either exploded or blown away. Frank G stood on his main ship smiling. He stood on the figure head as his boat approached the dock. He turned to his men and spoke.

"MEN! GET READY TO FIGHT! SHOW THEM THE POWER OF THE COATED PIRATES!" Frank yelled.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The men yelled as they pulled out swords.

At last, Frank's boat made it to the docks. The crew dropped anchor and jumped off the boat and charged the entrance. Officers ran out of the building and the fighting began. Frank jumped off the boat, smiling the entire time.

"MEN! HANDLE YOUR BUSINESS! BE CAUTIOUS OF THE CONTINUOUS CANNON FIRE! REMEMBER IT DOESN'T END UNTIL MY CREW IS SAFELY OUT OF THE PRISON!" Frank said, running off.

"YES CAPTAIN!"

"SAVE THEM CAPTAIN FRANK!"

"WE TRUST IN YOU COMPLETELY!"

As Frank ran through to the entrance a crowd of officers and marines ran to intercept him.

"Stop Frank G! He musn't get into the prison!" An officer yelled.

Frank smiled and got ready to fight.

Frank punched two officers out of the way with brute strength and choked another, picked him up, and slammed him on his neck and through the wooden dock. He then cocked his arm back and cracked the air in front of him, sending a shockwave and knocking all the men off the docks and into the water. Magellan and Hannyabal, bruised and cut, woke up and looked at each other.

"What happened?" Hannyabal asked.

Magellan growled.

"That damn missile launcher that Frank G uses! So it's power wasn't a hoax…" Magellan said, standing to his feet, "Come on get up! WE need to-."

Magellan was interrupted by getting punched in the face with incredible strength that sent him flying back into the prison and crashing into a cell. The prisoners looked at the vice warden with shock and looked up. Magellan had broken through the cell.

"LOOK THE BASTARD DESTROYED THE CELL! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

The prisoners used the opportunity to make a run for it. Hannyabal looked into the prison with shock and when he turned to see who hit Magellan he was hit in the stomach and coughed up blood. Frank G was ducked with his fist in Hannyabal's stomach. He cocked back a tremor punch and punched Hannyabal in the face. Hannyabal would've went flying if Frank didn't grab his leg and swing him through the air and slam his body into the concrete and then whipped him around a couple times before throwing him into the prison. Magellan sat up slowly and opened his eyes to see Hannyabal flying towards him. The vice warden couldn't move in time and was slammed into by Hannyabal.

Frank G, shadows over his eyes, walked through level 1 slowly. The prisoners stared at the man with respect and fear.

"Is… is… is that…." A prisoner stuttered.

"No question about it..! That's the legendary pirate who's amassed an almost 2 billion beli bounty! "The Devil's First Born" Frank G. Junior!" Another prisoner answered.

"What the hell is a pirate like that doing here!?"

Frank continued to walk slowly through level 1 until he met Hannyabal and Magellan in the cell they crashed into. Magellan pushed Hannyabal off him and shook his head. When he looked up Frank G was standing over him with a big smile.

"Warden Magellan… no… Vice Warden now isn't it? You call this place hell right?" Frank G joked.

Magellan stared with pure anger as he wiped the blood from his face. Frank G continued smiling.

"The devil sent me… he wants a few of his demons to come back home." Frank said with a sinister voice.


	47. Ask if I can join his crew!

**CHAPTER 46**

Heavy cannonball fire continued to bombard the first level of the underwater prison of Impel Down. Frank G, captain of the coated pirates, has initiated a full-scale invasion of the prison to break out his crew. Frank's coated pirates and allies battle Impel Down officers and marines outside the prison as they try to force their way in. 250 allied ships of Frank were ordered to fire cannonballs at the prison nonstop until Frank emerged with his crew, this of course was causing major damage to the prison and taking a fair share of lives, allies and enemies. Inside Impel Down, Frank stood over the warden and vice warden.

"The devil… wants a few of his demons to come home?" Hannyabal weakly asked.

Frank, a smile on his face and arms crossed, looked over at the warden.

"Hannyabal? I didn't even realize that was you I just pulverized! Fee hee ha ha ha! You were just standing next to Magellen and I assumed you were an ally of his! My my how you've let yourself go!" Frank joked.

"What the hell do you want!" Hannyabal asked.

Frank, arms still crossed, continued to stare down at the warden. Cannon fire continued to destroy the building outside as the men spoke.

"You've had some men of mine locked away and if you could kindly tell me where they were I can go get them and get out your hair!" Frank said.

Magellan stood to his feet.

"What makes you think we'd actually give in to those demands?" Magellan asked.

Frank looked over at Magellan with a confused face.

"You launch a cowardly ambush against this great prison, killing many officers, and damaging the pride of the government… and you expect us to give in to what you want!?" Magellan raged.

Frank licked his lips and smiled at the vice warden.

"THOSE MEN WILL ROT IN THIS PRISON! AS VICE WARDEN OF IMPEL DOWN, I GIVE MY WORD THAT YOU WON'T EVEN GET CLOSE TO THOSE MEN!" Magellan yelled.

Hannyabal, now fired up, stood up to his feet and slammed his staff on the ground. Frank smiled at this as well. Magellan's body became covered in poison as he stared at Frank G with intense rage. Hannyabal got in a stance and pointed his staff towards Frank. Outside the prison the coated pirates were making progress.

"GUAHHHH!" A marine yelled as he was cut down.

"Men! We must keep pushing forward! Captain Frank is to save our superiors at all costs!" A pirate yelled.

"YEAHHHHHH!" The coated pirates yelled as they charged into the prison.

Frank looked back and smiled as the men ran into the building.

"CAPTAIN FRANK! YOU GO AHEAD WE'LL DEAL WITH THE WARDENS!" A pirate yelled, blasting a cannonball from a cannon he had over his shoulder.

The cannonball came straight for Magellan, but he was unfazed.

"Hydra!" Magellan yelled, conjuring a poison dragon to swallow the cannonball whole and come straight for the coated pirates and Frank.

"IT'S THE HYDRA! MEN GET AWAY!" A coated pirate yelled.

The hydra charged through the halls swallowing any pirate in the way. Frank jumped to the side and barely out of the way of the poison dragon. Many his men were swallowed by the hydra and filled with poison. Frank, behind a wall, watched as two more poison dragon heads came from Magellan's body. Hannyabal and Magellan guarded the door to the next level.

"_Damn! I wasn't expecting to have to deal with Magellan this early in the invasion! Why do the lowest class fighters have to have such powerful devil fruits…" _Frank thought to himself as he looked into his pocket and grabbed his transponder snail.

The fleet of 250 allied ships continued their bombing of the prison while on Frank's main ship a man stepped up. The man wore silver sleeveless armor and silver armor shorts. He also had silver arm and leg guards. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He looked to be at least twenty-three years of age. He also wore a black coat, with the coated pirates jolly roger on the back, draped over his shoulders like a cape. He stared over the prison as it was slowly blown away by the continuous cannon fire.

**Purupurupurupuru! Purupurupurupuru! Purupurupurupuru!**

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a transponder snail that was red in color and wore a pirate captain's hat with fluffy hair underneath. The man answered the snail.

"Yes, captain?" The man answered.

Frank began to speak through the snail.

"SEIYA! MAGELLAN IS STILL AS MUCH A NUISCANCE AS WE PREDICTED! HE'S GOT THE DOOR TO LEVEL 2 BLOCKED! JUST GET MAGELLAN OUT THE WAY AND I CAN HANDLE THE REST! ALSO SEND IN TWO SHIPS FROM THE ALLIED FORCES TO RAID THE PRISON WITH ORDERS TO FREE EVERY PRISONER THEY SEE!" Frank yelled.

Clack-up. The snail was hung up and went back to sleep.

"**SAINT" SEIYA**

**SNIPER FOR THE COATED PIRATES **

**BOUNTY: 1,245,600,00**

Seiya hung up the transponder snail and set it down. He then proceeded to take off his bow and load up. Seiya picked up the transponder snail again and used it to broadcast an order to the allied ships.

"Attention allied ships. Captain Frank has asked me to send two more ships to aid the raid inside the prison. Ships #30 and #12 are to leave the world serpent formation and charge the prison the instant my arrow lands. That is all." Seiya said, as he hung up the snail.

Ships 30 and 12 stopped firing and brought up their anchors. Seiya inserted an arrow into his bow and cocked it back. He closed his eyes for a moment, and everything became black. A turquoise trail showed him the path he needed to shoot the arrow to shoot through the crowd without hurting any allies. He opened his eyes.

"Right there." Seiya said.

Seiya took another moment to aim and then fired his arrow across the water. The arrow sped at supersonic speeds. As the arrow went through the battlefield his accuracy and observation haki was shown to be extremely powerful as the arrow narrowly avoided touching a single person, at one point, even going through a little gap between the arms of a pirate getting ready to slice down an officer. The arrow kept speeding until it finally went inside the prison. The wind from the speed it picked up blew prisoners back into their cells.

"What the hell was that!?"

"I don't know I couldn't even see it!"

Frank smiled as the arrow flew by. The arrow finally was on route to Magellan and Hannyabal. The latter stood at the door and winced when they noticed something coming. At the last moment it was revealed to be the arrow, but it was coming too fast to stop. Magellan and Hannyabal flinched, but nothing happened. They both looked around but didn't see anything.

"Vice warden! Did you feel that?" Hannyabal asked.

"Yes, I did. Whatever it was, it missed big time. We'll continue to guard this door with our lives!" Magellan yelled, "COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE FRANK G! WE KNOW YOU'RE STILL IN HERE!"

As Magellan finished his sentence, Frank G came around the corner, walking towards the two smiling demonically, his eyes hidden behind shadows.

"There you are coward! Are you ready to give up? It's either that or die right here!" Hannyabal taunted.

"Even better Frank, if you give up now, we'll lock you up with your buddies. Deal?" Magellan said.

Frank looked up and stared at the door, still smiling. Magellan started to get agitated while Hannyabal started to get nervous.

"He's not stopping! What does he have planned?" Hannyabal said, readying his staff.

Magellan's vein popped out his head.

"Grrrr! HYDR-."

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

A massive explosion blew away the door from the other side and launched Hannyabal and Magellan towards the pirate captain. Frank jumped up and kicked Hannyabal in the stomach and grabbed his legs. He then swung him into Magellan and the two crashed into a wall. Frank landed and began running down the steps to level 1.

On the water allied ships 30 and 12 were already on route to the prison. After a moment they docked and hundreds of pirates stormed the docks.

"THE ALLIES ARE HERE! NO NEED TO CONTINUE THIS FIGHTING, COATED PIRATES! FOLLOW FRANK-SAN INTO THE PRISON WE'LL DEAL WITH THE FODDER!"

"WE'VE ALSO BEEN GIVEN INSTRUCTIONS TO FREE ANY AND ALL INMATES!"

The coated pirates cheered and forced their way out of the crowd and let the allies handle the officers and marines.

"Come, men! We have to catch up to Captain Frank!"

The coated pirates made their way into the prison in a huge crowd.

"A large crowd of us will follow the captain! The rest of you free as many prisoners as you can!"

Over in a corner Magellan and Hannyabal slowly came to and stood to their feet rubbing their heads. Both were heavily bruised.

"How did… how did… the door blow up from behind us?" Hannyabal asked.

Magellan thought back to it.

**FLASHBACK **

Magellan and Hannyabal flinched as the object seemed to be ready to hit them, but nothing happened. Little did they know, the arrow was fired through a conveniently arrow sized hole in the door and landed in a wall not far from the other side of the door.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"He had to have fired his projectile through or past the door in some way!" Magellan yelled.

"How is that possible!?" Hannyabal asked.

"There's only one man capable of that… GRRRR!" Magellan growled.

Hannyabal flinched.

Magellan looked up at the coated pirates making their way to level 1.

"Level 2 is just past this door!" A pirate said.

The pirate became silent though as Magellan towered over him and the rest of the coated pirates.

"M…M… IT'S MAGELLAN! EVERYONE GET BACK!"

"And where do you think you're going!? Not one other man will get to level 1! I'll put my life on the line for it!" Magellan yelled.

Magellan loaded up something in his mouth and chewed for a moment before spitting out three bubbles at high speeds.

"CHLORO BALL!" Magellan yelled as he spit chloroform balls at the coated pirates and hitting a few of them.

Their bodies burned and sizzled.

"AHHHH WHAT IS THIS?"

"THE PAIN IS TOO MUCH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The coated pirates watched as their fellow crew fell to the mercy of Magellan, who was covered in poison yet again.

"HANNYABAL! YOU GET TO AN INTERCOM AND ORDER THE GUARDS OF LEVELS 1-5 TO GATHER ALL THE OFFICERS THEY HAVE AND GUARD THEIR RESPECTIVE LEVELS! TELL THEM IT'S FRANK G OF THE COATED PIRATES AND TO BE READY IN CASE HE COMES FOR THEM!" Magellan ordered.

"Uh yes sir! Wait sir? I'm your boss I thought?" Hannyabal said.

"DAMN IT GET TO IT OR WE'LL ALL DIE IN THIS ATTACK!" Magellan yelled.

"RIGHT ON IT MAGELLAN!" Hannyabal said before running off.

Coated pirates brought two cannons into the prison.

"Not so fast! Warden Hannyabal!" A coated pirate yelled, lighting the fuse to the cannon.

The cannon fired and a cannonball came straight for Hannyabal, but Magellan slapped it back at the pirates, causing an explosion near a cell blowing away some coated pirates. Hannyabal used the opportunity to run away.

"HYDRA!" Magellan yelled, sending his poison dragon heads all around the room to scoop up and devour the invading pirates.

"GET AWAY FROM THE DRAGON HEADS!"

Magellan roared and got ready to launch another attack but was hit by three arrows in rapid succession. Two to his chest and one hitting his diaphragm. The coated pirates used the opportunity to attack Magellan.

"FIRE!"

Two cannonballs were fired at the vice warden, the cannonballs exploded on Magellan's body and head. Magellan began to slowly fall back, but kept his balance, however two more cannonballs hit his body, this knocked the vice warden down to one knee. Magellan, now a bloody and beaten mess, looked up through blurry eyes and saw coated pirates running towards him.

"St…. stop… right there…" Magellan said weakly.

"Still alive vice warden!? We'll fix that for you!" A coated pirate yelled.

Magellan shot his head up and spit a jet of liquid poison at the pirate and shot down a few more before he was sliced down the back, cutting off one of his wings.

"VICE WARDEN!" An officer yelled, before being cut down himself.

Magellan held his head up in pain as blood dripped down his face and came out his mouth. After a moment another coated pirate gave Magellen a slice down the side of his neck.

"GRGH!" Magellan groaned as he covered his wound and fell onto his knees and hand.

On Frank G's main boat, Seiya loaded another arrow.

"I'm disappointed, Vice Warden. Just because you were demoted doesn't mean your skills should've demoted as well." Seiya said, as he fired another arrow.

Magellan breathed heavily as he was kicked and punched by the pirates on their way deeper into the prison. He looked up one more time and saw an arrow coming straight for his left eye, he widened his eyes as the arrow eventually seemed to get him.

**LEVEL 6**

Booming could be heard as well as vibrations from the onslaught of cannon fire supplied by Frank's 250 allied ships.

"Seems to be getting pretty hectic up there…" Branch said with a smile.

"It would seem that way." Renji added.

Rationingu and Yugami stayed silent.

Footsteps could be heard getting closer to Renji and company's cell. Renji opened his eyes and looked up at the five demon guards: Minotaurus, Minokoala, Minorhinoceros, Minozebra, and Minochiuahua, Chief guard Sadi and Head Jailer Domino.

"Coated pirate members: Renji, Branch, and Rationingu! Listen up!" Domino said.

Renji closed his eyes again and Branch continued to smile. Rationingu smirked and Yugami continued to keep his head down.

"Orders from the Vice warden are to stay here in level six of Impel Down to prevent pirate Frank G Junior from breaking you out." Domino said.

Renji's eyes shot open, Branch picked his head up and smiled even bigger, and Rationingu's head snapped over to look at the head jailer, Yugami looked up just barely.

"We understand that you are three high ranking members of his pirate crew the Coated Pirates! We will not allow that man to free scum like you!" Domino yelled.

"You'd do best to watch your mouth." Renji said coldly.

Domino shook.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO!?" Domino yelled.

"You can hear the fear in her voice… it makes me excited." Branch said.

Rationingu smiled.

"Don't say things you can't back up, Head Jailer Domino." Renji said with an intense glare on his face.

Domino continued to shake more until she heard the intercom.

"Attention attention all Impel Down staff! This is a level 10 emergency! All guards stop what you are doing and be prepared to defend your respective levels! All head jailers and chief guards meet me on level 4 in my office! NOW!" Hannyabal yelled.

Domino and Said looked at each other.

"Stay here my pretties and if anyone comes down here that isn't Impel Down staff comes down here… smash them to pieces!" Sadi yelled.

"Chief guard Sadi let's go! The demon guards can stop them if they attempt to get out, even though they'd be wise not to." Domino said, running off with Sadi.

The demon guards stood in front of the coated pirate's cell with their weapons in arms. Inside the cell Renji continued to meditate until he heard a "pssst" noise. Renji looked over to another cell across from theirs and stared into the darkness of it.

"If anyone is trying to get my attention make yourself known." Renji said.

Slowly a man with pretty boy brown hair and purple eyes crawled over to the cell door and looked out of it. Renji continued to stare at the man.

"Is it… is it true? Are you really the missing half of the crew of the infamous coated pirates?" The man asked.

Renji continued to stare at the man with an angry look.

"Who's asking?" Renji asked.

The man pushed up his glasses.

"My name is Yamashiro Todao… I've been quite infatuated with your crew for a long time!" Yamashiro said.

"Hmph, and what makes us so special?" Renji asked.

"Do you really need me to explain? First and foremost, your captain is THE Frank G Junior! "The Devil's First Born" his name is known over all four seas! His power and accomplishments are revered by many young people who want to be pirates!" Yamashiro explained.

"Were you a pirate?" Renji asked.

"No… no I wasn't actually… but I've always wanted to be!" Yamashiro said.

"The fact you're locked away in level 6 of the world's greatest prison proves you are willing to do truly heinous crimes." Renji said.

Yamashiro pushed up his glasses.

"Well… to be honest with you, Mr. Renji… I'm down here for one crime and one crime only… this one crime was enough to warrant me a bounty of 1,734,500,233 Beli!" Yamashiro confessed.

Renji was mildly surprised by the revelation.

"What did you do to amass such a bounty? I'd be lying if I said you even looked a little threatening…" Renji said.

Yamashiro smiled.

"I see why you have the epithet of "stone cold" … but you're right for the most part… I'm not threatening in the slightest, but those are usually the deadliest type of people right, Renji?" Yamashiro asked.

Renji continued to watch Yamashiro.

"Before I committed my crime I was a chef. And a good one! At the young age of 21 I went on tours for my food to be tried by people around the world. I amassed fame and fortunes most could only dream of!" Yamashiro explained.

Renji smirked.

"And how does someone like that end up in a place like this?" Renji asked.

Yamashiro smiled.

"Well… one day… I was invited to the Holy Land of Marie Jois to cook for the five elder stars… I loved my life and fame but I always thought back to my kid days of wanting to be a famous pirate and leading my own crew… a magical life… no one telling you what to do!" Yamashiro went on, "So I concocted a plan…"

Renji and the coated pirates listened in.

"I attempted to assassinate the gorosei with poisoned food!" Yamashiro yelled.

Every prisoner in the room heard the confession and were filled with shock. Renji and the coated pirates were shocked as well that someone like this would even attempt something like that.

"But you were found out?" Renji asked.

Yamashiro took off his glasses and wiped them on his jail clothes.

"Yeah… I foolishly forgot they had taste testers and the taste testers obviously died. I was arrested immediately and sentenced to death; I've been in this damn prison being tortured every day… for 10 long years Renji… I'm so tired of this… I just want to be free… and I know for a fact that your captain can do that for me!" Yamashiro yelled.

Renji stared at him when all of a sudden Yamashiro grabbed on the cage doors and started to let tears fall.

"PLEASE RENJI! WHEN FRANK MAKES IT HERE TO FREE YOU… PLEASE ASK HIM IF I CAN JOIN HIS CREW!" Yamashiro begged.


	48. You won't need to lift another finger!

**CHAPTER 47**

Renji stared Yamashiro's tear-filled eyes with little emotion. The former world-famous chef continued to hold onto the bars as he stared beggingly back at Renji. After a moment Yamashiro spoke.

"Renji… please… I've never felt so hopeless." Yamashiro said softly.

Renji continued to look at the man with shame.

"You said you wanted to be a pirate, is that correct cook? But you sit here with your eyes full of tears, begging another man to ask if you can join his captain's crew. Disgusting. The captain would kill you if he saw such weakness." Renji said coldly.

Yamashiro's eyes shot open and he slowly looked to the side with disappointment.

"I know… I couldn't possibly join a crew like the coated pirates acting like this, but you have to understand…" Yamashiro stopped for a moment.

Renji had looked away but looked back at the man.

"IF FRANK FREES ALL OF YOU AND I'M STILL IN THIS CELL I'M JUST GOING TO END UP KILLING MYSELF!" Yamashiro yelled.

Renji was surprised by these words, only a little, but he still was. It was enough to make him raise his voice a little.

"Tell me cook, why do you talk about killing yourself if you can't join our crew? Are you trying to invoke pity so I can agree to speak to my captain about recruiting you? Do you simply plan use my captain's power for your own gain? If you think even for a second I'd let you disrespect my captain's name…" Renji clenched his teeth and the room around them began to shake and vibrate.

The prisoners in other cell's smiled sadistically and some even cheered Renji on.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU FOOL! YOU'VE GONE AND PISSED HIM OFF!"

"KILL EM RENJI!"

Branch opened his mouth just a little and licked around his lips. Rationingu began to twitch with an evil smile on his face and Yugami stared at the back of Renji with surprise. Renji continued to stare at the terrified chef.

The demon guard Minotaurus turned around and saw Renji staring at Yamashiro with intense anger.

"Renji please! That's not what I intend to do at all! I swear!" Yamashiro pleaded, "I have my own power as well! If Frank frees me and let's me join his crew… I… I… I WOULD PUT MY LIFE IN FRONT OF HIS TO ENSURE HIS GOALS ARE COMPLETE AND ABSOLUTE!" Yamashiro yelled.

Renji calmed down enough to calm the room and it stopped shaking. The prisoners watched with evil smiles. Renji stared down Yamashiro for a little while longer before speaking.

"If you truly mean what you say…" Renji said, never taking his eyes off Yamashiro.

Yamashiro, with dried tears and holding his head, looked up.

"Then when my captain gets here, you'll ask him to join this crew yourself. If you don't… I'll ensure you don't have to worry about taking your own life, because…" Renji stopped.

Yamashiro stared with big scared eyes.

"I'll kill you myself for lying on my captain's name!" Renji yelled.

The two coated pirates that shared a cell with Renji continued to smile and stared at their vice-captain with astonishment. Yugami did as well but hid it behind a serious face. The other prisoners in the room smiled as well. Hearing enough Minozebra slammed its weapon against the cell and grunted. Renji still never took his eyes off Yamashiro, staring with an angry stare. After a moment, Renji went back to meditating, leaving Yamashiro to think about what to do next.

**LEVEL 4: INFERNO HELL/WARDEN'S OFFICE**

Hannyabal nervously bit his nails in his office until the head jailer Domino and the chief guards: Saldeath and Sadi walked in.

"Finally! What the hell took you all so long!?" Hannyabal said.

"Warden sir, prisoners in the starving hell are causing me all sorts of trouble due to the attack! I've been trying to keep them in line before coming here." Saldeath said.

"That is true… even in the freezing hell on the way to your office Mr. Warden prisoners have been acting out!" Domino said.

"I say we kill all the prisoners that act out!" Sadie yelled while licking her lips.

"You do understand I can lock you away just for saying that right?! Don't say such nonsense! Wait I'm getting off topic! Frank G is running amok in this prison! The vice warden ordered me to tell you all to go to your respective levels with all the guards you have and defend them with your lives!" Hannyabal said.

"The vice warden! How is he doing?" Domino asked.

Hannyabal clenched his teeth and looked to the side.

"The last I spoke to him he didn't look good… but this is our vice warden we're talking about these petty pirates couldn't possibly get past him!" Hannyabal said.

As the warden made this claim his transponder snail began to ring.

"Yes what is it!? Is the attack stopped!?" Hannyabal asked.

The officer on the other end was frantic.

"Warden-san! We've been watching the cameras and the vice warden… he!" The officer stopped.

Sadie, Saldeath, Domino, and Hannyabal stared at the transponder snail with shock.

"WAS BEATEN BY THE COATED PIRATES!" The officer yelled.

Domino covered her mouth, Saldeath stared with shock, Sadie clenched her teeth, and Hannyabal was frightened.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Hannyabal yelled.

"And Frank G is on his way to the crimson hell! What should we do!?" The officer asked.

Hannyabal scratched his head and looked at the employees in his room.

"Warden what should we do? We're ready to die protecting this prison!" Domino said.

"Warden! Give us an order! We'll follow you until we can't anymore!" Saldeath said.

"Please give us permission to kill these assholes! Warden-san!" Sadie said.

Hannyabal stared at them with shock.

"_What the hell is wrong with me? First that damn Magellan shows me up… and now I'm too scared to give an order! I am the warden of this prison and I should be ready to die in the line of duty to ensure that the people of the four seas can sleep safely at night!" _Hannyabal thought to himself.

The warden looked at his employees once more, closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Camera room! Do not take your eyes off those cameras! Let us know what Frank and his pirate crews are doing at all times! Domino you guard level 3 with every officer you can find! Saldeath you're assigned to guard level 2 with every damned beast you have under your control! Sadie! You meet Frank in the crimson hell! He will NOT free those men in level 6!" Hannyabal ordered.

Sadie, Saldeath, and Domino smiled at the warden.

"What will you do? Warden-san?" Saldeath asked.

Hannyabal stood up and grabbed his staff.

"I will guard the entrance to level 5 here on level 4…" Hannyabal said.

Saldeath, Domino, and Sadie stared at him with shock.

"Are you sure you want to do that Warden!?" Domino asked.

Hannyabal thought back to Magellan risking his life to let him get away so he could even issue these orders.

"It's… It's what the vice warden would have wanted! Now go!" Hannyabal ordered.

"Right!" The Impel Down staff yelled before going to their assigned locations.

**IMPEL DOWN: HALLWAY TO CRIMSON HELL**

Frank G ran down a set of stairs until he came to a long hallway. He began to walk and looked around as he did. Prisoners who noticed him were shaken with fear.

"Is that… the legendary Frank G Junior of the coated pirates?" One prisoner whispered.

"Fool, haven't you been listening? He's here to break out his crew!" Another responded.

"Do you think… if I asked… he'd break us out too!?" Another asked.

The prisoners in the cell stared with shock.

"You really think he'd help trash like us!?"

"It wouldn't hurt to ask! Aren't you tired of being tortured?" The prisoner responded.

"Yes… yes I am!"

The prisoners all nodded and looked up as Frank was walking past their cell.

"Uh excuse us! Mr. Frank G!" A prisoner yelled.

Frank smiled and looked towards them slowly. All the men in the cell shook with fear.

"HE'S TERRIFYING!" They all yelled in unison, before straightening up.

"Uh excuse us… we understand you're here to break out your crew! If you'd free us we'd be more than happy to help!" A prisoner bargained.

Frank smiled harder until he began to laugh.

"FEEEE HEEEE HA HA HA! USELESS PIECES OF TRASH LIKE YOU WANT TO HELP ME!? YOUR BOUNTIES PROBABLY AREN'T EVEN OVER 300 BELI!" Frank joked.

The prisoners in the cell became depressed.

"However…" Frank said.

The prisoners looked up.

"I did give my crew an order to free any and all prisoners they see as a means to take some of the heat off me. If you agree to that I'll free you and everyone else on this level right now! Fee hee ha ha!" Frank laughed.

The prisoners became afraid.

"So basically, be your punching bags?! No way!" A prisoner said.

"To hell with that! If we stay in here we're dead anyway! I'll help you Frank!" Another said.

Frank smiled and walked over to the cell and grabbed it. With a mighty pull Frank pulled the cell door completely off the walls! The prisoners were shocked at the strength of him.

"Such strength!"

"He pulled the whole damn cell off the wall!"

Frank smiled some more until he heard grunting. Out of the shadows at least 10 blue gorillas charging straight for him.

"IT'S THE BLUE GORILLAS!"

Frank smiled and gripped the cell door he snatched off the wall. The blue gorillas continued to charge with their double-sided axes at the ready. Frank stepped forward and cupped the cell door back in one hand like a frisbee.

"RRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHGGGGG!" Frank yelled, throwing the cell door at super speed at the blue gorillas who all stopped with surprise.

The giant cell door took out the blue gorillas with ease knocking them all out and into walls. The prisoners behind Frank couldn't believe what they had just seen.

"Alright enough waiting around! If you're going to follow me then let's go!" Frank said, running off.

The prisoners stood dumbfounded for a moment before they began to follow Frank.

"All you other prisoners will be freed as my crew makes their way onto this level! Fee hee ha ha ha!" Frank yelled as he ran.

Just as Frank said this, coated pirates began running downstairs.

"Men you know what you have to do! Free these men and start a riot!" A squad leader in the coated pirates yelled.

The coated pirates screamed in confirmation and began unlocking cell doors and even more began to follow Frank down the hallway with the group of prisoners Frank had just freed. Frank G continued running until he was almost at the end of the hall. Frank looked to be ready to get down to level 1 until a shadow jumped in his way. Frank looked confused until it was revealed to be Sadie.

"CAPTAIN FRANK! IT'S SADIE THE TORTURER!"

"IF SHE CATCHES US WE'LL BE MADE INTO HER SLAVES FOR SURE!"

Frank smiled and let his tongue fly out his mouth while he continued to run at full speed towards her.

"You will not make it to the first level! You will be captured here and subject to a life of torture for what you've done here today Frank G!" Sadie yelled, slashing down her whip, calling for more blue gorillas to come out.

The blue gorillas charged Frank who dodged their slashes and punches while he continued to move forward. Frank jumped at one and grabbed its face and slammed it into the ground. While Frank was off guard a blue gorilla attempted to slash him, but the coated pirates fired a cannon ball and blew it away.

"We won't allow you to stop our captain blue gorillas!"

Frank smiled and charged Sadie, who was growing afraid. Sadie eventually backed into a wall.

"STOP RIGHT NOW FRANK G! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Sadie yelled.

Frank loaded up a tremor punch and cocked his fist back. Sadie put her arm in the air in an attempt to hit frank with her whip. Frank threw his punch and Sadie slashed her whip. Frank was whipped down his face leaving a forward slash wound on his face, this of course was not enough to stop him, and he punched Sadie into the wall causing her to cough up blood. The wall cracked slowly as Frank applied more force to the guard's body crushing her insides. Frank smiled sadistically and licked the blood on his face and yelled.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Frank yelled out as he pushed Sadie through the wall and fell out with her.

The two fell towards the crimson hell as well as debris from the wall. Sadie was unconscious as she fell, and Frank continued to fall with a smile on his face.

"LOOK THE WALL ABOVE US HAS EXPLODED!"

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT!"

As Frank fell his men stopped at the hole in the wall.

"CAPTAIN FRANK! THERE'S A HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM THAT WILL TAKE YOU DIRECTLY TO LEVEL 2!" A coated pirate yelled.

Frank looked back at the pirate and then around the room until he found the hole and smiled. He then put on his thinking cap and got an idea. Frank dived straight for the falling Sadie and when he reached her he did a front flip and landed on her body. He then crouched and used her body to jump towards the hole in the middle of the room, sending her body to the crimson hell below. Sadie fell at a quick speed and was impaled into the sharp ruby colored "grass" her body slowly being drained of blood. The coated pirates cheered their captain on.

"AYE AYE! GREAT IDEA CAPTAIN!"

"GIVE US A MOMENT CAPTAIN! WE'LL FOLLOW YOU DOWN THERE!"

The coated pirates then looked at each other in confusion.

"How the hell are we supposed to get down there?"

"Right! We can't do what the captain did!"

"Throw one of these prisoners down there and jump off them, they're expendable!"

"Hey hey don't do that! We want to help Frank too!"

As a coated pirate went to grab a prisoner an arrow with a rope was fired past them and into the room at a diagonal angle and wrapped around a spiked tree. The pirates and prisoners could use their swords to slide down straight into the hole. Some prisoners looked back and saw an extremely long rope extending down the hall.

"Who the hell shot that arrow!"

"They had to have fired it from upstairs! But how could they do that if the stairs spiral down?!"

"Don't ask questions new recruits! We need to slide down the rope and help the captain!" A pirate said.

The prisoners and pirates then slid down the rope towards the hole. The prisoners that were being released by coated pirates also joined up and began sliding down the rope.

**ESCAPED PRISONERS COUNTER: 110**

Outside the prison Seiya lowered his bow and stared at the prison. He lifted his transponder snail to his mouth and spoke.

"Allied ships #100 and #210 charge the prison." Seiya said.

At his command two more ships left the formation and went towards the prison, cannonballs still reducing the prison to rubble.

**LEVEL 2: WILD BEAST HELL**

On level 2, the wild beast hell, multiple officers and a few blue gorillas waited for their target to make his way down there.

"What do you think of all this mess?" Officer 1 asked.

"It's ridiculous! If I was a pirate captain I'd let the crew members foolish enough to get caught rot in here! They're obviously weak if they were captured." Officer 2 said.

"Ha ha ha! Exactly!" Officer 1 said.

"But seriously this Frank G guy is worth almost 2 billion beli right? Maybe we should take him serious…" Officer 2 said nervously.

"Impel Down is the greatest prison in the world! We've screwed up in the past, but we won't let what happened with Shiki and Straw Hat Luffy happen again. We're more advanced and vigilant!" Officer 1 said.

As The officer said this, Frank slammed down on top of a blue gorilla and bounced into the air, the blue gorilla flying up a little too. Frank grabbed the beast's foot and threw it into another blue gorilla and landed in front of the officers. Both officers shook with fear.

"Uhh… uhh…. Uhh… freeze! Frank G! We won't allow you to go any further!" Officer 1 said, raising his rifle.

Officer 2 raised his rifle as well. Frank smiled and dashed forward choking the two men and lifting them off their feet. Frank began to choke them while smiling.

"FEE HEE HA HA HA you weaklings can't protect anything! Hm?" Frank looked to the side with a serious face and saw a group of blue gorillas, tiny manticores, and two giant praying mantises running towards him. Frank smiled sadistically as blood slid down his face from his slash wound. Frank faced the oncoming threat with both officers in his grasp.

Frank cocked back and threw one of the guards at a blue gorilla at breakneck speeds knocking the gorilla away. He then used one of his hands to knock away each of the many manticore that were trying to bite him. Each punch Frank slammed into their heads and bodies broke their bones and killed them. Two blue gorillas attempted to slice Frank. One slammed their axe on Frank's left but Frank quickly side stepped it. The other gorilla threw a horizontal slice at Frank, but the latter jumped up and landed on the axe and loaded a tremor kick. He kicked the gorilla in the chin and cracked the air around the impact point, sending the gorilla up into the air. Frank then threw the guard up into the air as well and flipped to a handstand on the gorilla's axe and flipped forward, snatching the axe from its hands. Frank looked back and smiled at the beast who was attempting to punch him now. Frank grabbed the large axe and ducked. Frank sliced the gorilla down the back and slammed the butt of the axe into its back. The other blue gorilla from earlier came slamming down on the top of the axe cracking the ground and sending both beasts down to the next level through the ceiling. The guard also came falling back down but Frank noticed the two giant praying mantises running towards him and loaded up a heavy tremor punch.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Frank yelled as he punched the officer square in his body, knocking a huge amount of blood from the officer's mouth. The punch cracked the air and sent a shockwave and the officer towards the mantises who stood dumbfounded. The shockwave and officer reached the giant insects and sent all of them crashing into a wall on the other end of the hall. Frank smiled, backed away slowly and ran down the hall. Prisoners couldn't believe what they just saw.

"What the hell was that!?"

"He just decimated them!"

"Mr! Save us! God please help us!"

Frank ignored the men as they were about to be saved anyway by his crew and kept running down the hall. He eventually saw the next door in the distance, but it was guarded by Saldeath. The little imp chuckled.

"Going somewhere? Frank G?" Saldeath said with a cocky smirk as a sphinx and Basilisk jumped into the room on Saldeath's left and right sides.

"What do you think those creatures can do to me little man!?" Frank asked as he charged the imp.

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT! YOU CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO GET TO THE NEXT LEVEL!" Saldeath yelled, "CHARGE MY MONSTER ARMY! KILL THAT MAN DEAD!"

Manticore, blue gorillas, puzzle scorpions, and the sphinx and basilisk charged Frank all at once. Prisoners watching from their cell didn't know what Frank would do next.

"What could he possibly do to get out of this!?"

"I don't know but I hope he does something! He's our only way out!"

Frank continued to run as manticore and blue gorrilas attempted to get him.

**BOOM! BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

The beasts were knocked out the air by cannonballs. Frank looked back to see his crew and prisoners running not far behind.

"Captain! You must keep going! We'll handle the beats!"

Frank smiled and kept running towards the door, this made Saldeath evermore nervous.

A giant battle ensued between prisoners and coated pirates versus the beasts of the wild beast hell. Men were cut down or bludgeoned by the blue gorillas and torn to shreds by the manticore and even stabbed by the puzzle scorpions. But the coated pirates were also releasing prisoners and increasing their numbers more than they lost them. Beasts were shot down, blown away, and cut down by the pirate and prisoner alliance. The wild beast hell slowly became covered with craters and blood. Saldeath couldn't believe what he was seeing. But what he could see clearly was Frank G running straight towards him.

"PREPARE TO DIE CHIEF GUARD SALDEATH!" Frank yelled.

Saldeath began to sweat and shake.

"Uhh uhhh! Basilisk! Attack!" Saldeath ordered.

The giant snake slithered through the hall and opened its massive mouth at Frank, but Frank jumped out the way and bounced off a wall, looming over the snake. Before the snake could look up Frank slammed his tremor fist down onto its head, cracking its skull. The floor under the snake crumbled and broke.

"Is that all you've got!?" Frank asked, before charging the chief guard again.

Saldeath was even more nervous now.

"SPHINX KILL HIM!" Saldeath ordered.

The sphinx charged Frank G, to the captain's amusement.

"Out of my way you freak!" Frank yelled loading a tremor punch.

The sphinx attempted to swipe Frank, but the captain ducked under the beast and threw an uppercut from hell, breaking the sphinx's jaw and sending it, and a shockwave towards the ceiling. The sphinx exploded into the crimson hell and up into the ceiling of level 1 and was stuck there.

"HO HO! THAT'S OUR CAPTAIN!"

Prisoners were dumbfounded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE!?"

Saldeath stared straight ahead as rocks and boulders fell. He could see Frank running at him. With every boulder that blocked his vision Frank got closer and closer until Frank was finally in front of him, a tremor kick loaded. Saldeath couldn't react and Frank kicked the imp with everything he had. The imp guard's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he coughed up blood. The air around the impact cracked and the imp was sent flying upwards into the ceiling. The guard flew through the crimson hell and then through the first floor and out the prison into the sky. Frank looked through the hole's and smiled.

"FEEE HEEE HA HA HA! PATHETIC!" Frank yelled as he ran down the steps to level 3.

"OI! EVERY PRISONER ON THIS FLOOR HAS BEEN RELEASED! THE LOT OF US CAN FOLLOW THE CAPTAIN DOWN TO THE NEXT LEVEL!" A coated pirate said.

With that news many pirates and jailbirds fought the remaining beasts and many others followed Frank down lower into the prison.

**ESCAPED PRISONER COUNT: 295**

**LEVEL 3: STARVATION HELL**

Frank ran down the steps and began to heat up.

"Goodness! Who turned on the heat!?" Frank asked.

Some prisoners that had caught up to Frank began to explain.

"This is level 3 captain Frank! Starvation hell! It's basically a desert and there is no food served here!"

Frank smiled.

"Fee hee ha ha, what sick bastards these prison staff are!" Frank said, continuing through the desert prison.

On another end of the starvation hell, a man in a jail outfit with combed back half white hair at the base and the other half going to the end of his hair being a light blue, it hung up in the air. He had a blue diamond in his head with four turquoise stripes coming from it. Two going up into his hair and the last two running down passed his eyes and down his face to his chin. He had blue eyebrows and kept his eye lids low as if he was always unbothered by what was happening around him. His eyes were a pretty diamond blue. He flicked a rock up and down as he sat in his cell with two dead prisoners.

"**KING COLD" MISUTA AISUEIJI **

**BOUNTY BEFORE CAPTURE: 2,000,000,000 BELI **

Misuta laid back and stared up at his cell ceiling.

"Been hearing an awful lot of explosions and rumbling… and there was that call for the guards to go to the warden's office. But I doubt anyone is actually dumb enough to break out or in here." Misuta said, standing up, "Huahhhh, however, I've had my little vacation. Time to get out of here."

Misuta placed his hand on the cell door and it slowly became frozen solid. He then kicked it off the hinges and walked out into the heat.

"Ahhhh, feels good to have some running around room." Misuta said, placing his hands behind his head and walking off.

Frank and co continued running through the prison past half dead prisoners and even crucified prisoners.

"Captain Frank! Should we release the trapped!?" A coated pirate asked.

Frank looked back.

"Yes! Those who are too weak to fight are dead weight though! Only recruit men who can still pose a nuisance to this annoying prison staff! Fee hee ha ha!" Frank laughed.

Men continued to follow Frank as others unlocked cells and freed men who could still fight.

"Thank you so much… I thought I was going to die…"

"Don't get so happy yet! You've got work to do to deserve this freedom!"

Frank and co continued through the starvation hell. As Misuta noticed the door over a hill, but stopped when he saw a long line of officers.

"Captain Frank, the door to the next level should be just up ahead!" A pirate said.

Frank nodded and then noticed a group of officers that numbered at least 1,000.

**IMPEL DOWN'S BAZOOKA UNIT**

"We will not allow you to go any further! Frank G of the coated pirates!" An officer said.

Misuta jumped onto a building and looked over at the pirate captain running towards the bazooka unit.

"What the hell is that guy thinking? He's running straight for them." Misuta said.

Frank rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, if only you knew how many times I've heard that." Frank said.

The coated pirate army loaded up shoulder cannons and fired them at the 1,000 man unit.

"Get out of our way!"

The bazooka unit fired back at full force.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM! BOOM! BOOM BOOM! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

Cannonballs flew everywhere with no names on them. They blew up cells and caused craters in the sand when they hit nothing. Officers, pirates, and prisoners were hit all the same. Bodies were all over the starvation hell. A cannonball almost hit Frank while he was running but the pirate caught it and threw it back at the unit and blew up a large number of them. The shockwaves almost knocked Misuta off his feet.

"Goodness! These guys are going nuts! So, there was a force that broke into the prison… going this hard they must really be trying to get some important faces out of here, however… that guy with the captain's hat and coat… why does he seem so important to me?" Misuta said.

"FORGET THE PIRATES AND PRISONERS FOR NOW! FOCUS ALL FIRE ON FRANK G! THEY'LL ALL DIE THE SAME!"

The officers immediately focused their attention on Frank who welcomed the onslaught of cannonballs. A long line of cannonballs were fired, but were punched back by a shockwave from Frank's punch and blew away hundreds of guards.

"KEEP FIRING JUST LIKE THAT! WE CAN GET HIM!"

"You're delusional if you think petty cannonballs can kill me!" Frank yelled.

Right before Frank could load another punch he was cut down his leg by a quick slash. Blood squirted from the cut and dropped Frank to his knee.

"GRGH!" Frank groaned.

"CAPTAIN!" A coated pirate yelled.

Misuta's eyes widened.

As the coated pirates ran for Frank they were blown away by cannons. Frank looked up angrily as the cannonballs that were coming for him were too close for him to dodge or counter and they all hit him at once.

**BOOMMMM BOOM BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Frank was hit by a total of 35 cannonballs at once! Causing a huge explosion where he stood. A swordswoman appeared by the bazooka unit and it was revealed to be Head Jailer Domino who cut down Frank G. The spot where Frank was hit was covered with smoke.

"Amazing! Your plan worked, Domino-san!" An officer said.

Domino pushed up her glasses and sheathed her sword. Misuta couldn't believe it.

"Damn! That can't be it!" Misuta said.

"Be weary men! Frank G won't go down that easily." Domino said.

The smoke still rest where Frank was.

"Come out Frank G! If you give up now you can see your friends in the eternal hell! No short of the death penalty will be given to all of you! You can spend all the time you want together in the afterlife!" Domino said.

Officers laughed.

That laughter slowly turned to fear as the smoke slowly went away slowly revealing Frank. Frank's body was burned and bruised as well as bloody from the third degree burns that cracked his skin. His shorts were torn, as well as his coat that hung over him like a cape. Frank's eyes were hidden by shadows as he slowly walked towards the unit.

"Tsk!" Domino sounded, "Haven't learned your lesson!? Men! Fire!" Domino yelled.

The men all got ready to fire their weapons as Frank continued to walk.

"STOP RIGHT NOW FRANK! STOP OR DIE!" Officers yelled.

Domino grabbed her sword and got ready to charge until they all felt a cold mist pass them.

"Huh… why does it feel so… chilly all of a sudden?"

"In the starvation hell? How is this possible?"

Domino looked around and could feel the cold air but couldn't see anything.

"What the hell is going on!?" Domino asked out loud.

Frank continued walking towards them with his fists balled and his eyes hidden by shadow. His face held an angry expression.

"Never mind that! Kill Frank at once!" Domino ordered.

Frank kept walking as the unit put their fingers on the triggers of their bazookas.

"DIE! FRANK G!"

"Woah woah." A calm voice said.

The officers didn't have time to react before they heard a snap of fingers and all the area the mist covered instantly froze. Freezing the unit and Domino in place. Misuta stood at a distance smiling. Frank G still kept walking forward and loaded a tremor punch. Frank walked up to Domino and stared at her frozen face. Domino stared with fear at Frank through the ice and a small tear fell as Frank cocked back and shattered her head as well as the center of the ice wall that blocked the entrance to level 4.

Frank slowly lowered his fist and stood straight up and continued walking down the stairs. His surviving crew and prisoners following. Misuta followed as well.

**ESCAPED PRISONER COUNT: 365**

**LEVEL 4: BLAZING HELL **

Hannyabal stood valiantly at the door to level 5 with his eyes closed. There was a straight shot from the stairs that led from level 3 right to the door to level 5. He thought back to the last time he defended this floor with everything he had when Luffy and his breakout army raided the prison. He almost died from his injuries and even though it was a dark day for the prison it was one of his brightest moments. He slowly opened his eyes to see Frank G slowly walking down the steps with Misuta at his side and an army of pirates and prisoners behind them. Frank looked every bit of annoyed and angry. This proved that his tactics were working it was just that Frank was no ordinary man, had it been anybody else, he may have just been successful. A tear slowly fell from his eye as Frank and his army got closer.

Hannyabal thought back again to how hard Magellan fought to stop the breakout attempt only to fail.

**FLASHBACK **

"_Hannyabal my friend… take the warden position! Trash like me who couldn't stop a breakout doesn't deserve to be the warden! I deserve to be dead!" Magellan pleaded. _

**END OF FLASBACK **

"_I took the warden position just as you asked me to my friend… and I have to admit I haven't been the best. You were certainly better than me at this whole warden thing and you knew that… but you still happily served under me… guided me… but I guess… at the end of the day… neither of us could stop mass breakouts could we?... But something else we have in common is… our will to NEVER GIVE UP! EVEN WHEN OUR BACKS ARE AGAINST THE WALL! MAGELLAN I WILL AVENGE YOU AND-!" _

Hannyabal's thoughts were interrupted by Frank punching the demon human in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall. Frank launched over and choked the warden and slammed him into the ground repeatedly. Hannyabal loss consciousness the more he hit the ground. Frank then picked the warden up by the throat and loaded a tremor punch with such energy it turned red instead of its usual white aura! Hannyabal twitched and groaned in Frank's grasp.

Frank then sent the punch towards Hannyabal's body, Frank's face slowly turned demonic the closer the punch got and **BAM! **Frank's punch connected flush to Hannyabal's body, cracking the air to the point it seemed to break reality itself! Hannyabal spit coughed up his last batch of blood as he was sent careening into a wall in the prison and bursting through the tons of stone and concrete until he burst out into the sea and was finished off by a sea king. Sea water began pouring into the lava below.

Coated pirates, locked up prisoners, prisoners, and Misuta were all speechless. Frank composed himself and looked over at Hannyabal's office.

"Go and check the warden's office. The rest of you free the prisoners on this floor. Ice one!" Frank said.

Misuta looked over at Frank.

"You follow me onto the next floor." Frank said, walking towards the door to level 6.

Misuta followed Frank as the pirates and prisoners freed the others and checked the warden's office.

Frank and Misuta walked down the steps to level 6 in silence until Misuta spoke up.

"So… you want to tell me what the hell kind of power that was?" Misuta asked.

Frank kept walking.

"Well alright, you don't have to… just wondering." Misuta said.

"Why did you help me on level 3?" Frank asked.

Misuta became shocked. He didn't even think Frank noticed or knew it was him that did the attack.

"How did-?"

"Observation haki. I knew you were watching the whole exchange." Frank explained.

Misuta became shocked again.

"_Observation haki…? What the hell is he?" _Misuta asked himself.

"Answer my question now, boy!" Frank yelled.

"Hell, I don't know! I've never even heard of you… I just felt like I had to… It felt right!" Misuta said.

Frank smiled.

"Just the kind of man I need in my crew!" Frank said.

Misuta was shocked for the third time.

"Crew!? Look buddy I never agreed to be a pirate, nor do I want to be one!" Misuta argued.

Frank looked down at him.

"Do you truly believe that?!" Frank asked.

Misuta's eyes widened and he looked away.

"_While it's true I never thought about being a pirate… this man… he seems like someone I need to follow!" _Misuta thought to himself, "Well if I'm going to work under you then I need to know what you're here for."

Frank smiled as he and Misuta made it to level 6.

"We've made it to the final floor…" Frank said.

**ESCAPED PRISONER COUNT 465**

**LEVEL 6: ETERNAL HELL**

At the end of the hall the coated pirates remained locked up in their cells. Branch slowly looked up and smiled his sinister smile, Rationingu started to electrify and twitch rapidly in his cuffs while he smiled, and Renji opened his eyes slowly.

Frank and Misuta ran through level 6 past all the criminals as they yelled things.

"SO, YOU'RE THE ONE CAUSING THIS RUCUS?! AH HA HA!"

"WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FRANK!"

"THEIR JUST AT THE END OF THE HALL HERE! GET THEM OUT AND THEN FREE US!"

Frank and Misuta continued to run. Suddenly out of nowhere heavy lightning shook the prison and heavy amount of rain befell the prison.

** Purupurupurupuru!**

Frank pulled his transponder snail out of his pocket.

"What is it Seiya?" Frank asked.

"Captain! An intense storm has just appeared out of nowhere! We were unable to continue cannon fire and a dozen of our ships have been washed away! How close are you to the targets?" Seiya asked.

Frank looked up and stared straight ahead to a giant cell at the end of the room and saw Renji, Branch, and Rationingu.

"I'm looking at them." Frank said with an evil smile.

"Good! Hurry captain! We can't hold out much longer!" Seiya said.

**Clack-up**

Frank and Misuta began to slowly walk towards the cell when out of nowhere Frank was ambushed by Minotaurus slamming his club into Frank and knocking Frank into a far away wall. Minokoala then attempted to smash Misuta but the latter jumped out the way and began to skate on an ice trail he made.

"FRANK! WHO WERE THE TARGETS!?" Misuta asked.

Yamashiro's eyes shot open.

"_Frank!?" _Yamashiro thought, the man crawled over to his cell and looked up at the man skating on ice.

"The men Frank wants free are in that large cell right there!" Yamashiro yelled.

Misuta looked down at Yamashiro's cell and saw the man's panicked face and looked over at the largest cell in the room that was filled with shadow and he sped for it but was knocked out the air by Minozebra. Misuta crashed into a cell and struggled to get back up as he was smashed by Minochihuahua's weapon.

Minotaurus looked over at the demon guard before being charged at by an angry Frank G and speared into a cell.

**BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

The sound of metal and stone crashing sounded throughout the room. At the same time Frank's pirate crew and prisoners ran down stairs.

"CAPTAIN FRANK! WE'VE GOT RENJI'S SWORD FROM THE WARDEN'S OFFICE AND THEIR CLOTHES!"

Minorhinoceros roared and attempted to charge the pirates and prisoners and smash them.

"DON'T BE AFRAID MEN! WE'VE MADE IT THIS FAR! GET PAST THE DEMON GUARDS AND GET OUR SUPERIORS THEIR BELONGINGS!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The pirates and prisoners yelled as the attempted to cut the demon guards and shot them with cannons.

While the fighting was going on the pirates and prisoners released more dangerous prisoners to join the fight and shot the demon guards with cannons. One prisoner released a cell full of giants. The white bag of belongings was tossed around from man to man. One man caught it and ran a while before being hit by a stray cannonball and threw the bag up to a demon guard who caught it but was punched down by a giant. The white bag then dropped into another man's hands, but he was smashed against the wall by a demon guard's weapon. The bag flew in the air and a pirate that was thrown into the air caught the bag in mid air and threw it down to the ground. A demon guard went to grab it, but another giant tackled it out the way. The eternal hell was being destroyed at a fast pace! Explosions and smashed cells littered the last level in the great prison. The white bag flew threw the air until a prisoner at least a few hundred feet from the target cell caught it.

"I got the bag!" The prisoner said.

"TAKE THE SWORD FROM THE BAG AND THROW IT IN THE CELL!" A coated pirate said.

"Right!" The prisoner said.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a long sword with with multiple sharp, knife like blades, protruding from the sword. He cocked it back and got ready to throw it until Minotaurus emerged and brought up his club.

"UGH! AHHHHH!" The prisoner threw the sword towards the cell before he was crushed by the club.

Minotaurus attempted to jump for the sword but was blown away by an unknown burst of wind that sent him crashing into a wall on the other side of the level. He fell to the ground and a hanging cell fell on top of him. The sword slowly fell through one of the cell holes and slid into the darkness. As the fighting went on there were suddenly to lightning quick slashes that cut the cell door in an "X." After a moment the cell doors came crashing down, filling the room with a thick smoke. Thunder clapped and all that could be heard was the booming rain. Then in the thickness of the dirt a giant hand was seen grabbing the side wall and out emerged a man of at least 26ft in height, his face wearing a permanent demonic smile. Static electricity began to shriek and fizzle in the dust and a man with short yellow hair held a hand up with small strings of electricity coming from his hand. And finally, a man of average height, with red and white hair, and a leopard bandana emerged from the cell, his sword on his shoulder and a hand in his pocket. When the smoke cleared Branch, Rationingu, and Renji stood outside their cell.

Frank G looked over at his finally freed crew and smiled. Renji looked over at his captain.

"Thank you for saving us captain… now allow us…" Renji stopped and lowered his sword.

"To finish this… you won't have to lift another finger." Branch said, his hands behind his back. Slowly his left leg started to turn into tree bark.

Rationingu held his hand to the side and conjured electricity.


	49. I'm sorry you all, I failed

**CHAPTER 48**

The entire room rest in an eerie silence. All that could be heard was the rain and some occasional thunder. Drips of water fell into the prison from the water pressure of the ocean. It was humid but also chilly. Any prisoners still in their cells smiled and the surviving prisoners smiled as well. Frank G wore the biggest smile of everyone in the room. Even the demon guards looked visibly worried and they were literal beasts! Renji, Branch, and Rationingu stared straight ahead at their targets. After a long moment of silence, Branch spoke.

"I suppose now… would be the matter of who gets who." Branch said.

Renji swung his sword through the air a couple times and then rest it on his shoulder. He then looked over at Yamashiro in his cell looking at them nervously.

"You, cook." Renji said.

Yamashiro tensed up.

"You're the one who flung minotaurus across the room aren't you?" Renji asked.

Branch, smiling and arms behind his back, looked over at Yamashiro's cell. Frank looked as well.

"ANSWER!" Renji yelled.

"Y…Y…Y ES! I was the one who attacked him!" Yamashiro said nervously.

"I was wondering what that strange burst of air was…" Branch said.

"So, you do have some power as you said earlier." Renji said.

"Yes, Renji! I truly am a force to be reckon with… are you going to free me and let me fight?" Yamashiro asked.

"I should, if I heard the orders correctly, it was to free every prisoner in the room, but you know I can't do that without you coming through on your end… you remember what we spoke about don't you?" Renji said.

Yamashiro's eyes widened.

**FLASHBACK **

"_when my captain gets here, you'll ask him to join this crew yourself. If you don't… I'll ensure you don't have to worry about taking your own life, because…" Renji stopped._

_Yamashiro stared with big scared eyes._

_"I'll kill you myself for lying on my captain's name!" Renji yelled._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

In remembering their deal Yamashiro looked up at Frank. Frank was already looking at Yamashiro with an insane smile. Frank was bruised and bloody from the cannonball attack from earlier and his face still had the whip scratch from Sadie. Frank's arms were crossed.

"And what kind of deal was that?" Frank asked.

Yamashiro was shaken. Renji continued to stare at the terrified former chef.

"_This wasn't supposed to be so hard! You know what you're capable of and what you can offer this man so why are you so afraid!?" _Yamashiro asked himself, _"Besides… you can't just cancel out on this deal… you already promised if you joined you'd put your life on the line for Frank!" _

Renji grew impatient.

"10 seconds is the only amount of time I'll give you to make a decision." Renji said.

Yamashiro really tensed up now.

"UH! Frank-san! Er um, Frank captain! I mean Captain Frank!" Yamashiro stuttered.

"5 seconds…" Renji said, lowering his sword.

"Shit! You could use me for a wide variety of things! Wait what? Um Frank!" Yamashiro stuttered again.

"Times up." Renji said dashing for the chef's cell.

"AHHHHH! FRANK CAN I PLEASE JOIN YOUR PIRATE CREW!" Yamashiro yelled at the top of his lungs.

All the prisoners smiled with a little surprise as well since they didn't think he'd actually ask Frank if he could join. Frank smiled.

"I'D LAY MY LIFE DOWN ON THE LINE FOR YOU TO ENSURE YOUR SURVIVAL! PLEASE FRANK! TAKE ME AWAY FROM 10 YEARS OF PAIN AND SUFFERING AND LET ME JOIN YOUR CREW! I WANT TO BE A COATED PIRATE!" Yamashiro yelled even more, small tears running down his face.

Frank continued to smile as well as the rest of the coated pirates, except Renji who was directly in front of Yamashiro's cell. Frank looked at Renji and nodded. Renji raised his sword and sliced two quick slashes at the cage. Yamashiro balled up as the cell doors fell off. Yamashiro looked up as Renji walked past him and into his cell to cut off the chain that had him by the leg. When he was free he stood to his feet and looked back at Renji. Renji stared at the man as he walked out the shadows and back to the rest of the coated pirates. All eyes were on Yamashiro as he nervously stepped out of his cell. Yamashiro looked over at the coated pirates whose eyes were trained on him. When he looked back over towards where Frank was he fell over on his butt when he saw that Frank was standing over him. Frank stood at 9ft so to the 6ft Yamashiro he looked like tower staring over him with a twisted smile.

"So, you want to join my crew do you?" Frank asked.

Yamashiro nodded from the ground.

"Stand to your feet like a man and answer our captain with words." Branch added.

Yamashiro looked over at Branch with fear and stood up to his feet and looked up at Frank.

"YES! I WANT TO BE A COATED PIRATE!... CAPTAIN FRANK!" Yamashiro yelled.

Frank crossed his arms again.

"Then prove it. Show me what you've got! If you live through this prison break… you can be a coated pirate!" Frank yelled.

Yamashiro smiled and pushed up his glasses.

"Thank you so much for the opportunity Frank G san… no… captain Frank G!" Yamashiro said.

Frank smiled.

"Don't get so happy yet, we've got some annoying demon guards to deal with." Frank said.

Yamashiro walked towards Renji.

"Renji-san…" Yamashiro said.

Renji stared at the man.

"For troubling you… allow me to take the lead here… I owe it to you and the captain to show you my power." Yamashiro said.

Misuta was slowly getting to his feet and holding his head.

"Hm? Who's the nerd?" Misuta said, walking over to the coated pirates.

Renji looked at Misuta.

"You. You walked down here with captain Frank, what's your game?" Renji asked.

Misuta held his hands up.

"No games here buddy, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Misuta said.

"Try me." Renji said with a cold stare.

Misuta was a little surprised.

"Ugh. Well, I just feel like I need to protect this guy, he already asked me to join the crew and I said no, but I will help you all get out of here since I was leaving anyway." Misuta said, his arms crossed.

Renji nodded and looked towards the demon guards, but his attention wasn't focused on them for long since Yugami walked out the cell past the coated pirates. Branch and Rationingu stared at him as he walked by, but he didn't make it past Renji, who held his sword in his path.

"And where do you think you're going with those blood-filled eyes?" Renji asked.

Yugami continued to stare straight ahead.

"… That man…" Yugami said softly.

The coated pirates were surprised since he never spoke while locked away with them.

"Is just the type of man I've been waiting for." Yugami said.

Renji was surprised.

"The type of man… you've been waiting for? The captain?" Renji asked.

Misuta looked at the young man with a confused face.

"Fee hee ha ha ha… a man like me huh? We'll have to speak later young man… but for now…" Frank said as he walked over to Renji and the others. Frank looked at them all and smiled then turned around to face the demon guards, "We've got demon guards to take out so we can get out of here!" Frank finished standing in front of his team of Renji, Branch, Rationingu, Yugami, Misuta, and Yamashiro.

As Frank said this, Minozebra, who had grown tired of listening, charged Frank. Frank smiled as the beast charged. Renji looked over at Yamashiro as he walked out in front of Frank.

"Renji…" Yamashiro said.

Renji stared hard at him.

"What is it?"

"I wasn't entirely honest with you. There's more to what happened that day at the holy land that I didn't tell you." Yamashiro said.

Renji smirked.

"Did you ever hear about the event where a large bird went on a rampage at the holy land and brought with it… violent winds." Yamashiro asked.

"I think I did hear something about that, what about it?" Renji asked.

Yamashiro smiled.

"The day the bird attacked… was the same day I attempted to poison the gorosei… I couldn't let them take me so easily…" Yamashiro said.

Renji became mildly surprised.

Yamashiro turned back towards the charging Minozebra and took off his glasses. Slowly Yamashiro's body became covered in feathers and he started to get taller and bigger. He groaned as he fell forward and stood on the ground like an animal. His neck began to grow incredibly long and thick and his head started to produce a beak. His arms became that of bat wings and his face was now completely turned into a bird's face. His body was brown with white at the joints of his wings. His neck was white, and his head was red with blue rings surrounding his yellow eyes. He now stood at the massive height of 16ft and was supported on all fours.

Renji stared with surprise.

"Amazing… an ancient zoan fruit…" Branch noted.

"The Quetzalcoatlus… so that would explain his ability to manipulate wind. He truly did have great power resting inside him." Renji said.

Prisoners couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"WH… WH… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" A prisoner yelled.

Frank smiled as Yamashiro, in Quetzalcoatlus form, charged Minozebra.

Minozebra attempted to slam its mace into Yamashiro's face, but his impressively strong beak blocked it easily. The clash sent a blast of air through the prison floor sending prisoners flying all over. Yamashiro cocked his head back and opened his massive mouth. He then reached in and scooped up Minozebra and ran him into a wall further down the room.

Branch looked over as Minokoala attempted to punch Frank with its spiked knuckles but was blocked. Frank didn't even look over at the jailer beast, just continued to smile. Minokoala looked over to see Branch had extended one of his extremely long legs, that was now the form of pine wood, in front of Frank to protect him.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to touch my captain, beast." Branch said, kicking Minokoala away with a kick from his wooden leg. He slammed the beast into a cell and walked calmly over to it. Minokoala shook its head and looked up to see the 29ft man standing over him. Branch leaned over and smiled at hit, his arms behind his back. Minokoala became enraged and threw two quick punches that Branch dodged easily. When the beast looked over at Branch it was side kicked in the stomach by Branch's wooden leg in the form of a hammer. The beast flew across the prison floor and into a collection of cells.

Branch brought his leg back down.

"That had to hurt! It was quebracho by the way, beast… one of the heaviest and hardest pieces of wood in the world… I ate the tree tree fruit… a logia that allows me to become and manipulate trees and wood. I can become any sort of wood I desire… from pine to poplar." Branch explained.

Prisoners looked over to see Minokoala unconscious.

"HE ONE SHOTTED A JAILER DEMON!"

"THESE COATED PIRATES SURE DO MEAN BUSINESS!"

Frank smiled.

"Captain, I suggest we keep moving." Branch said.

Frank nodded and began running through level 6 with Rationingu, Renji, Yugami, Branch, and Misuta following behind. The crew made it a decent distance before Minorhinoceros charged them. It lifted one of its clubs up to smash the group.

A shadowy figure of a man jumped in the air and charged a lightning blast in his hand. The figure threw the small lightning ball at the jailer beast and when the small ball made contact and electric explosion boomed and send the jailer beast skidding through the ground and crashing into a wall. The figure was revealed to be Rationingu. Frank looked to the side with a smile and Rationingu nodded his head in confirmation to continue moving. Frank continued to run with Renji, Yugami, Branch, and Misuta following now.

Prisoners were shocked at Rationingu's abilities.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MOVE WAS THAT!"

"A LIGHTNING DEVIL FRUIT!? IT MUST BE!"

"But I heard rumors of that fruit already having been consumed by someone?"

"Whatever the case he sure knows what the hell he's doing with that power!"

As Frank and his group kept running towards the steps back up to level 5 Frank turned and spoke to Renji.

"Renji, we don't need to waste anymore time here! Order everyone to run wit us out of this damn prison!" Frank said.

Renji nodded.

"EVERYONE! PRISONER AND PIRATE! LET'S MOVE OUT OF LEVEL 6 ON CAPTAIN FRANK G'S ORDERS!" Renji yelled.

The prisoners and pirates yelled a cheer in confirmation and began running. Minochihuahua zipped in front of the group and swung its rope towards the breakout group. Frank and his coated pirate group jumped out the way, but the jailer beast still ended up lassoing a large bunch of prisoners and pirates and slamming them into a wall. The jailer beast turned back towards the group and looked at a smiling Frank G. Minochihuahua threw its rope at Frank, but it was frozen solid. Minochihuahua looked over at Misuta who smiled at him in return. The jailer beast threw the frozen rope on the ground and moved to charge at Frank but couldn't move, its feet stuck. Misuta jumped into the air and the jailer beast looked up at him. Ice particles began to slowly flow into Misuta's hands until it created a giant ice hammer with spikes. The jailer beast tried rapidly to break from the ice. Misuta smirked.

"Yeah as you've probably realized that isn't any regular ice you're stuck in! The only way you can get out is if I let you out! Meaning!..." Misuta paused to grip the ice hammer and fall towards the jailer beast.

"YOU AIN'T DODGING THIS!" Misuta yelled as he slammed his ice hammer into the beast's skull, cracking it.

"THERE'S NO WAY THE BEAST LIVED THROUGH THAT!" A prisoner yelled.

Misuta looked up with a smile as the ice hammer disappeared slowly. Minochihuahua didn't fall over since its feet were frozen but its body did become loose and relaxed, confirming its death. Misuta jumped off the monster's head and looked back at Frank.

"Should we keep on moving?" Misuta asked, pointing to the exit to the room.

"Captain! There's an elevator on level 4 that'll take us to the first floor so we can skip out on the other hells on the way out." Renji said.

"Fee hee ha ha sounds good to me!" Frank laughed.

Rationingu zapped back to the group and ran with them to the exit.

"CAPTAIN! KEEP MOVING ALL THE DEMON GUARDS SHOULD'VE BEEN TAKEN CARE OF!" A random pirate said.

Right as he said this a shadowy beast appeared and tried to slam its club on the unsuspecting Frank G. Frank looked up with shock.

**CLANK!**

Prisoners and pirates all looked up with fear to see Minotaurus looming over them with his club suspended in midair.

"MINOTAURUS!"

"WHAT STOPPED HIM!?"

"L…L…LOOK!"

Everyone looked up to see a small shadowy figure of a man blocking Minotaurus's club with a sword. Slowly it was revealed to be Renji.

"VICE CAPTAIN RENJI!"

Renji looked up at Minotaurus slowly.

**FLASHBACK **

_Frank and Misuta began to slowly walk towards the cell when out of nowhere Frank was ambushed by Minotaurus slamming his club into Frank and knocking Frank into a far away wall._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Did you think I forgot about what you did to the captain?" Renji asked.

Minotaurus actually looked visibly nervous! Renji slowly forced away the giant club and even made Minotaurus stumble backwards.

"WHAT STRENGHT!"

"HE PUSHED BACK A JAILER GUARD!"

Renji landed on the ground then jumped towards Minotaurus, who was still trying to stand on his feet, and cocked his sword back.

"ZANPAKUTO: SEVEN SOUL SLASH! Renji yelled.

Minotaurus braced for impact as Renji suddenly appeared in the air behind the beast, his back to it. Renji's eyes were closed, but he opened them and swirled his sword around before swinging it back. Suddenly Minotaurus was cut seven times in rapid succession. These cuts were incredibly large and a large amount of blood spilled from each of the wounds. Renji landed and looked back at the unconscious beast on both feet looking into the air. Renji turned and slowly walked past the beast on his way back to the crew. The prisoners in the room were bamboozled.

"Is… Is.. that it then?!"

"I can't believe the power of these guys…"

Renji kept walking slowly until he felt something closing in on him. When he turned Minotaurus was swinging his club at him. Renji went to block it.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Everyone thought the boom was from the clash but were shocked to see Yugami had punched Minotaurus in the stomach. Minotaurus's body was forced off his feet just a little. Yugami, his fist still in the beast's stomach, yelled and suddenly a burst of blood was forced from the demon's body. Everyone in the room, even Frank was surprised.

"What in the world was that?..." Branch asked.

"What is he?" Renji asked.

"Fee hee ha ha… what power." Frank said.

Rationingu stared at the man.

Minotaurus coughed up a little of its remaining blood and fell over, defeated. Yugami turned towards the group and smiled. Frank smiled in return.

"I like you kid." Frank said.

Pirates and prisoners were already running up the stairs to level 5.

"Captain! This way! We'll run through level 5 and get to level 4 to use the elevator!"

Frank nodded and continued running. As Frank ran Renji followed at his right side and Yugami at his left. Rationingu and Branch ran behind their captain. Yugami followed as well. Eventually Frank and the others got to the steps and looked back.

"Where's that one guy? The one who turned into the bird?" Misuta asked.

As he asked this Yamashiro emerged from behind some cells with his human body and bird wings. He flew towards the others.

"We've beaten the demon gaurds! Let's move!" Yamashrio said, flying up the staircase.

**LEVEL 5: FREEZING HELL**

After a few moments of running the breakout squad made it to the freezing hell.

"Ignore the cold, men! Just keep moving and keep the captain in your sight at all times!" Branch ordered.

The breakout squad ran through level 5 with ease since there weren't any guards there and cut down any wolves that attempted to eat at them. After a few minutes of running they made it to the level 4 staircase and ran up them and into the blazing hell.

**LEVEL 4: BLAZING HELL**

The breakout squadron walked onto the burning level of the blazing hell. Renji, Rationingu, Branch, Yamashiro, and Yugami all looked at the damages.

"Goodness… you sure went all out for our sake… captain." Branch said.

"We can never thank you enough, captain." Renji said.

Frank crossed his arms.

"It was nothing to me of course. And you can thank me by making it out of here in one piece!" Frank said.

A coated pirate made his way to the main crew.

"Vice-captain! A bag with your clothes as well as Rationingu-san, and Branch-san's clothes are in this bag." A coated pirate said.

Renji nodded and took the bag. After a few moments Rationingu, Branch, and Renji were all in their standard attires. Branch wore a black suit with white undershirt and a blue tie, black slacks, and black shoes. Renji wore a black kimono with a white silk belt holding the kimono closed. Rationingu wore a yellow jumpsuit with a black cloth over the jumpsuit with skull and crossbones wearing a coat like a cape, fluffy hair, and a captain's hat. The Coated pirate's jolly roger.

"One more thing!" Another pirate said, "We also brought in another bag with some clothes to complete your outfits!"

The pirate opened the bag and pulled out three pirate jackets. Renji, Branch, and Rationingu all took their jackets and hung them over their backs like capes. They were solid black jackets with gold trims and on the back of the jacket rest the coated pirate's jolly roger. Frank G looked at his men and smiled. The coated pirates were back in business.

"Captain we found the elevator!" A prisoner said.

Frank and the others nodded and ran to the elevator.

"The captain and the main crew are the only one's who can board right now! When they've gotten off the elevator then we'll get on!" A pirate ordered, "Please, captain! Right this way."

Frank, Branch, Misuta, Yugami, Renji, Rationingu, and Yamashiro got on the elevator and began to move up after a moment. While on the elevator Yamashiro huffed and puffed and looked around at the men on the elevator with him.

"_I'm really escaping this hell hole with THE coated pirates… I would've never saw this coming in a million years…" _Yamashiro thought to himself.

The elevator stopped after a few moments and it opened up to the very first floor. It was a mess. Dead pirates, marines, and officers of Impel Down lay throughout the hall, craters and blood also littered the prison. A giant hole in the front of the room showed the violent storm outside and the ships at a distance. Seiya squinted and saw his crew on the floor.

"GET ANOTHER SHIP IN THERE TO PICK THEM UP SO WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE!" Seiya ordered.

Another ship was immediately dispatched.

"Let's go! Let's get out of here!" Frank said.

The coated pirates all nodded their heads and ran for the exit. Renji snapped his head to the side when he heard something.

"HYDRA!" A voice said.

Suddenly a giant purple dragon of poison sped towards Frank, its mouth wide open. A figure jumped in front of Frank. It was revealed to be Renji again!

"HUUAAHHHHHHHHH!" Renji yelled, throwing an upward slash.

The hydra was split down the middle spilling poison on both sides of the coated pirates. Frank smiled.

"So, you're not dead yet… vice warden." Frank said.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

Dust kicked up and a shadowy figure appeared behind it. When the dust cleared, Magellan stood tall over the coated pirates. One of his wings had been sliced off and he was missing one of his eyes from the arrow that hit him earlier.

"If you think… even for one second…!" Magellan said.

Branch and Rationingu stared at the vice warden.

"That I'm going to let you leave this prison alive after what you've done!" Magellan said.

Frank smiled and Renji got in fighting stance.

"YOU'RE SORELY MISTAKEN!" Magellan yelled, slamming his hands on the ground.

An explosion of poison shook the room and blasted everywhere around the pirates; the floor was becoming overrun with poison at an insanely fast pace. The coated pirates jumped back and away from the vice warden.

"HYDRA!" Magellan yelled.

The giant purple poison dragon charged the pirates, but Yamashiro held down his middle finger with his thumb and aimed at the beast, after a moment he flicked his finger and a heavy burst of air blasted the dragon away and forcing poison all over the room. Frank got ready to fight, but Renji stopped him as he, Branch, and Rationingu charged Magellan.

"Captain! We need to make true on our promise that you won't lift another finger!" Renji yelled.

Branch ran a little and lifted his foot and slammed it on the ground, conjuring wooden spikes to emerge from the ground. Magellan dodged these with ease but didn't account for Rationingu who charged at him with two lightning hands. Magellen swung his fist and a dragon head emerged from the poison and attempted to swallow Rationingu, but Renji sliced the dragon's head off and spun around to slash Magellan across the chest.

Blood squirt from Magellen's chest as he landed and covered his wound with his hand. When he looked up Miusta was sliding towards him on ice. Magellan loaded up poison in his mouth and spit it with high pressure, cutting his ice trail. As he fell towards the vice warden Magellan loaded up a poison punch, but Yamashiro swooped in and saved the ice man.

"Woah! That was close! Thanks, cook!" Misuta said.

"The name is Yamashiro thank you!" Yamashiro said as he flew off with Misuta.

Yugami watched Magellan with a straight face and he held out both hands, both slowly becoming covered in blood. He clotted the blood to stick together and become solid and formed two blood sickles out of his arms and charged the vice warden.

"Oh… you're the puppet master aren't you? Your bounty was 2.2 billion beli before you were locked away, there's no chance you make it out alive!" Magellan said, grabbing his sword horns.

Magellan and Yugami clashed their weapons and began to trade strikes. Causing sparks with each heavy clash. Magellan slammed his blade against Yugami's blood sickle and forced him away, but Yugami extended his blood sickle and spun around to slash Magellan's body. The warden coughed up a little blood. Yugami landed and retracted his blood sickles. Magellan stood up.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Magellan asked, "No pirate is a match for me! I'll die before I let you leave this prison!"

Magellan began to charge at Yugami, who just held up his hand. Magellan stopped in his tracks and shook where he stood as he struggled to move. Branch, Renji, and Frank looked at he young man with shock.

"What is he doing?" Renji asked.

"It looks like… he stopped him somehow." Branch said.

Frank stared at the spectacle and remembered Magellan calling Yugami the puppet master.

"He's controlling him…" Frank said with a smile.

Branch and Renji looked at Frank.

"I think it has something to do with his devil fruit abilities! He's controlling the blood inside Magellan's body therefore controlling his movement!" Frank said.

Yugami looked back and smiled.

"That's exactly what it is… when my blood makes it into another person's body it spreads like a disease… I'm able to then control my opponents' body, meaning… this fight is over." Yugami said.

Frank smiled even harder.

"Go! Captain! I'll hold Magellan here until you've all safely left." Yugami said.

Frank and the others got ready to move when they heard someone yell out to them.

"FRANK BUDDY! AN ALLIED SHIP IS HERE TO PICK YOU ALL UP!" An allied pirate yelled out.

Frank and the others wasted no time in running towards the outside. Magellan grew enraged while held in place by Yugami. The vice warden began to shake violently. Yugami held both hands up now in an attempt to control him easier. Yugami clenched his teeth.

Frank and co made it to the allied ship and got on board.

"YUGAMI!" Renji yelled.

Yugami held Magellan in place as he walked around him.

"Just go! If I get too far right now he'll be able to walk free! You all just make it to your ship and I'll follow when I have the chance." Yugami yelled.

Renji was hesitant since Frank saw potential in the young man but got on the boat with the others.

"Great to have you all on the boat! Now let's get out of here!" The allied ship captain yelled happily.

The allied ship sailed through the storm with the help of Frank since he was a navigator and they made it to the world serpent formation. The coated pirate's main ship of Frank, Rationingu, Renji, Branch and Seiya were all on board.

"Captain! Vice captain! Doctor and shipwright… you're all okay. It's time to head out!" Seiya said.

"WAIT!" Frank yelled.

Seiya became confused.

"We have a couple people who didn't join us." Renji said.

"A couple who didn't join us?" Seiya asked, looking back at the prison.

Yugami looked at the exit and it looked like Frank made it back to his boat.

"Alright…" Yugami said as he slowly walked past Magellan, "Time to get out of here…"

Yugami could only see the back of Magellan's head as the vice warden shook with anger. When Yugami got far enough he hurried towards the docks. The second Magellan could move on his own, his eyes glowed red and he launched a red burst of poison at Yugami. Yugami turned around to take it, but it was all frozen by Misuta.

Misuta held out his arms and made L's with both his hands and started to focus his energy. A blue aura appeared around him and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. The diamond in his head started to glow making his face pattern glow as well. After a few moments Misuta looked up and yelled.

"HUAHHHHH! GREAT BLIZZARD!" Misuta yelled.

Out of nowhere a blizzard was conjured inside the prison blocking the view of Magellan but also of the pirate crew waiting on them.

"I can't see a thing in there anymore." Branch said.

"Neither can I! Tsk." Renji said.

"What the hell kind of power is he hiding?!" Frank commented.

Magellan blocked his face from the snow that kept hitting him.

"YOU THINK THIS IS ENOUGH!? I CAN USE YOUR LITTLE TECHNIQUES TO MY ADVANTAGE!" Magellan yelled, sucking in air.

Magellan blew poison gas breath and it mixed in with the blizzard. Misuta and Yugami sat comfortably at the entrance until they got a whiff of the poison gas.

"GUACK! What the hell is this stuff!?" Misuta coughed and passed out.

Magellan covered himself in red poison becoming his most powerful form, the venom demon, and charged through the thick snow. Yugami coughed and groaned. He looked up to see a red glowing eyes in the thick fog of the snow and straightened up. He grabbed a sword from the ground and held it over his arm and braced himself. Yugami then sliced a large gash in his arm. The young man winced from the pain but set the sword down and held his hand over his cut. Slowly Yugami was able to lift his poisoned blood out of his body. As he was finishing Magellan charged him in venom demon form.

"INTERESTING ABILITY! BUT LET'S SEE YOU REMOVE CORROSIVE POISON FROM YOUR BODY!" Magellan yelled.

Yugami clenched his teeth. Out in the sea on Frank's main boat Seiya stepped up and loaded his bow with roped arrows.

"Will he be able to actually get them!?" A prisoner asked.

Renji stepped up.

"If anyone can, it's Seiya." Renji said.

Seiya closed his eyes and used his outstanding observation haki to find his targets. He opened his eyes and pulled back the string on his bow and blasted his arrow over the stormy seas while the boat rocked violently and into the foggy and blizzard prison.

Magellan inched closer to Yugami and Misuta, who was passed out from the poison gas. Yugami got ready to fight until he felt something wrap around him. It was Seiya's arrow! Seiya's head shot up.

"Got them! Butch!" Seiya yelled.

Butch "The Brute" grabbed the rope and yanked it with all his might.

"RAHHHHHHHHGGGHHH!" Butch yelled.

Yugami grabbed Misuta and was snatched from the prison. The two men emerged from the fog.

"HE… HE ACTUALLY GOT THEM!" A prisoner yelled.

Seiya smirked.

"NOT SO FAST! I SAID YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PRISON ALIVE!" Magellan yelled, reaching for the two men.

Yugami clenched his teeth again, before the shadow of a winged figure flew past him.

"Captain! Isn't that?" Renji asked.

Frank was genuinely surprised at what was happening. Yamashrio, in Quetzalcoatlus form, crashed into Magellan's venom demon form with a headbutt. The shockwave forced Yugami and Misuta even further towards the boat. Magellan coughed up blood and groaned and Quetzalcoatlus Yamashiro squinted as the poison burned his head. Yamashiro ran Magellan into a wall on the other side of the hall and crushed the vice warden into unconsciousness. Yamashrio slowly turned back to normal, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out by the vice warden.

"SEIYA!" Frank said.

"Already ahead of you captain." Seiya said, loading up another arrow, this one was golden with a spiral tip, however. The golden arrow had a rope attached to it with a smaller arrow at the end. Seiya loaded up the small arrow first and shot it into the prison, wrapping it around Yamashiro. He then loaded up the golden arrow and took aim. Magellan regained consciousness and slowly stood to his feet. When he noticed the passed-out Yamashiro he grew angry.

"YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU THOSE PIRATES ESCAPED! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF THEY GET AWAY! IF I CAN SEND A MESSAGE TO THEM WITH YOUR DEATH THEN I'LL BE SATISFIED!" Magellan yelled, getting ready to strike the passed-out chef.

Magellan raised his arm to punch the man, but he was shot through the chest by the golden arrow. Magellan spit out an incredible amount of blood and grew weak as he bled.

"Guck…Ugh…" Magellan voiced.

The golden arrow hitting its mark sent Yamashiro catapulting out into the storm.

"Renji!" Frank yelled.

Renji stepped up.

"Yes Captain!" Renji said, flicking his sword. The sword changed shape into a very long rope like metal. Renji launched the metal rope at the chef and caught him and brought him onto the boat. Yamashiro was passed out from the poison.

Frank noticing that everyone was on board walked over to the front of the ship and set his pegged leg on the figurehead as he looked at the prison through the storm. Frank looked back at Seiya. Seiya nodded. Inside the prison, Magellan lay pinned against the wall with a bleeding wound. Magellan thought about the day. Everyone he lost. Hannyabal, Saldeath, Sadi, the demon guards, multiple beasts, officers, and marines.

"I'm sorry you all… I failed to stop another breakout… I guess the only thing about this is… there won't be another." Magellan said as he closed his eyes for the last time.

Frank and the allied ships sailed away from the prison. Frank, bloody and a little bruised, had his arms crossed as he looked towards the destroyed gates of justice. Branch, Renji, and Rationingu stood by his side as Impel Down blew up in a ginormous vertical explosion of light and fire.

**THE THIRD GREAT IMPEL DOWN BREAKOUT**

**ESCAPED PRISONERS: ALL**

**CASUALTIES: NO SURVIVORS**

**DAMAGES: ENTIRE PRISON DESTROYED**

With the third great breakout of impel down still needing to reach the public the people there may have gotten off easy as it wasn't the only government agency attacked by a small group of people! Unbeknownst to Frank and the others, as they attacked Impel Down the Holy Land of Marie Jois was being attacked simultaneously by another group of individuals looking to save those they called friends! Also, in the ninja world… two individuals were walking out of the land of iron.

"You always over do it with your damn acid!" Mifune said.

Zayoshi rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry! I just get too excited! You know my beef with them was personal!" Zayoshi said.

Mifune stared at Zayoshi and continued to walk.

"Whatever. I'm sure Psycho-san is waiting for us. We need to hurry." Mifune said.

As the two walked away, the snowy land that was once the land of iron, a place for samurai, was now nothing more than a toxic waste dump with various type of acids roaming in different areas. The climate there being permanently changed by Zayoshi's awakened acid acid fruit powers. The kage? Beaten and battered on a platform surrounded by acid.

**NEW DEATH HQ (MARINEFORD)**

In Psycho's throne room, he sat with his head resting on his fist and his eyes closed. He was bandaged up across the chest with black and grey camo cargos and his sandals on. He also wore a black and red jacket over his back like a cape. He slowly opened his eyes. They shone a cold red from his sharingan. Darkness floating from his body.


	50. Akainu! I've waited for this day!

**CHAPTER 49**

Around the time Frank had arrived to, and knocked down, the gates of justice a certain group were plotting to attack another government establishment, however, they've chosen a much harder path than Frank did as they intend to attack the land of celestial dragons, the Holy Land of Marie Jois, where they think Zoro and Robin have been taken through the words of the dying Arlong.

**LONG RING LONG ISLAND **

Sasuke, Brook, Franky, Usopp, Nami, and Law sat in a circle outside of the Thousand Sunny planning on what to do next.

"I still can't believe we intend to attack the holy land…" Brook said.

"I never thought we'd have business with that place for sure." Nami added.

Usopp shook with fear.

"Why did they have to go and get captured? Now we have to go fight those beasts and we're not even a complete unit." Usopp said.

Sasuke looked up.

"We won't be going until Naruto and the others are feeling better." Sasuke said, "Sakura and Hinata's medical ninjutsu is top notch, they should be fine in no time."

Usopp gulped.

"At any rate, they JUST got done fighting, WE just got done fighting… what if these elders are gods or something?" Usopp asked, "We'd be right back where we started! Everyone all beaten up."

"Don't you want to save your crew?" Law asked.

Usopp looked over at Law.

"No, I do! It's just… this is all too much…" Usopp admitted.

Everyone looked at the long-nosed sniper

"What do you mean, this is all too much?" Nami asked.

Usopp stood to his feet.

"What do I mean!? Look at everything we've been going through! First a friendly reunion with our friend Vivi turned into a battle in the sand village, then right after that we encountered DEATH's leader and got embarrassed by him, didn't have time to recover from that as Chopper's home island was attacked by wouldn't you know, DEATH again! Then the very same night the Marineford island was wiped CLEAN by Psycho and that turban guy, AND to top it all off, Naruto and Luffy got in a bad fight, Robin and Zoro go missing and we fight a DEATH general and almost died on several occasions! We can't keep doing this… I'm sorry but we don't have enough man power to fight an entire army…" Usopp explained.

Sasuke, Law, Nami, Franky, and Brook stared in silence.

"And now… we have to attack the land of celestial dragons, where even attacking one will call for a marine admiral to show up… Sasuke, you weren't here the last time we fought one… but those guys by themselves are already out of our league… I just… don't know how we'll manage." Usopp said, clenching his teeth.

Usopp slowly started to let his tears fall until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Usopp looked up with surprise and then turned to see Naruto standing next to him with his hand on his shoulder. Naruto smiled.

"Naruto-san!" Brook said, "YO HO HO HO you're okay!"

"Of course I am! The others are just fine too!" Naruto said.

Sasuke and Law smirked while Nami smiled big. Nami looked past Naruto to see Chopper, Sanji, and Kakashi getting off the Thousand Sunny.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami yelled, running over to Sanji and hugging him.

Sanji was taken by surprise a little and hugged Nami back. Sakura and Hinata exited a room on the boat smiling.

"Everyone is okay!" Brook yelled, dancing with Franky.

Kakashi looked around.

"My my, that battle sure did a number on this island." Kakashi said.

Nami and Sanji separated.

"Seriously, that fight was incredibly tough… but we managed somehow." Sanji said.

"But look at the bright side, we took out two of the three DEATH generals. We've just got Kuro to take care of." Kakashi said.

"I don't think it'll be that easy sensei." Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"For some reason I feel like he's more dangerous than that lightning guy and Arlong…" Hinata said.

"Seriously. Does he have a devil fruit power?" Sakura asked.

"No, he doesn't… at least the last time we fought him, two years ago, he didn't. He was just blindingly quick." Usopp said.

"That's no problem. My sharingan can track any speed." Sasuke said.

"We'll still have to do a bunch of training first." Kakashi said, joining the circle.

"What about Luffy and Hancock?" Naruto asked.

Everyone became serious.

"And Robin? Zoro? What's the status on all of them?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke slowly stood up.

"Well, after you, Sanji, Chopper, and Kakashi were knocked out, we spoke to Arlong and he told us that they were being held at the Holy Land of Marie Jois." Sasuke explained.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"The Holy Land of Marie Jois? What is that?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked down with shock.

**FLASHBACK **

"_I was a slave for the celestial dragons… they took me and my two sisters off our boat and took us to the holy land of Mariejois." Hancock explained._

_"Mariejois?" Kakashi thought._

_"Also known as the land of celestial dragons… there's always at least one admiral there at a time to help protect the five nobles, who are all celestial dragons, in case something goes wrong. But…" Hancock paused, "It's also a horrible place… full of slaves, torture, and just overall terrible conditions for anyone not a celestial dragon or guardian._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Kakashi looked up.

"Hancock told me about that place. She said there's nothing but misery there." Kakashi said.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Yeah, Law gave us a run down just now." Sasuke said.

"Well that's good I don't need to explain anything extra then." Kakashi said.

Naruto grew aggravated.

"I still don't know about the place! I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know." Naruto said.

"Whiskers-ya…" Law said.

Naruto looked at Law with confusion.

"All you need to know is that there are potentially one or two marine admirals there as well as the five elder stars. Either of them will be an incredibly tough fight for us. Without enough power I don't know what we'll do." Law said.

Usopp shook.

"See this is what I mean! We're too weak to go attack that place but we can't allow Robin, Zoro and potentially Hancock and Luffy to keep getting tortured!" Usopp said.

"I agree with Usopp-san, we may not be strong enough just yet but maybe we can pull of a miracle." Brook said.

"We need to come up with some sort of plan and fast! Who knows what they're doing to them in there." Chopper said.

"Training is for sure out of the question unfortunately… we don't have time to do that with them being locked up there." Sanji said.

Naruto looked down at his bandaged hand.

"Then let's figure out how we're going to go about getting in there and freeing our friends!" Naruto said.

"We've already figured out something for the most part! Sasuke recommended we launch one major attack at the main building and rush in and look for them during the confusion." Nami said.

Sanji became confused.

"But aren't you guys ninja? Wouldn't it be better to just sneak?" Sanji asked.

"We had talked about that at first, but I know you all wouldn't want to sit by and wait while we sneak around. Besides, if we got caught we'd have to fight anyway so we might as well fight with everything to get them out of there." Sasuke explained.

Sanji nodded.

"Well, that makes sense."

"So, we've got our plan! We stand outside the Holy Land and launch a giant attack and deal with anyone who gets in our way as we look for Luffy and the others!" Naruto said.

Everyone smiled and nodded their heads.

"Alright! Let's go get our friends back!" Naruto said.

**HOLY LAND OF MARIE JOIS**

Inside their room, the Gorosei all kept their serious composures. The old man in the middle of the room with a big handlebar mustache read over a newspaper of Marineford's destruction with Psycho on the cover, looking directly at the camera.

"How? How is he still alive?" The mustached man asked.

The rest of the gorosei looked at him.

"Who? Psycho?" The sword wielding elder asked.

"Precisely… he went missing ten years ago I was sure of it." The mustached elder said.

"He did. I still have a file confirming it was okay to freeze his bounty since he was missing for so long." The tall bearded elder said.

"But now he's back and has attacked Marine HQ for the second time. He's spitting on our authority." The young blonde elder said.

"Where is Sakazuki? He requested a buster call on the island. What's his status?" The cane wielding elder asked.

"Still no report on his fate, or the fate of all the marines he brought with him." The mustached elder said.

The young elder grit his teeth. The mustached elder flipped a page and became surprised. There was another article that detailed the events of the battle of Sakura Kingdom and had a picture of the Straw Hats with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. The mustached elder shook and started to sweat.

"No! This can't be!" The mustached elder yelled.

The rest of the gorosei looked at him.

"Calm yourself, what's the matter?" The sword wielding elder asked.

"Sakura Kingdom was attacked by DEATH as well just yesterday, but they were defeated." The mustached elder said.

"So?" The young elder asked.

"A reporter took a picture of the winners…" The mustached elder said.

"Who were the winners?" The bearded elder asked.

"The Straw Hat pirates…" The mustached elder said.

The elder with the cane's eyes widened.

"The straw hats?" The cane wielding elder asked.

"And…" The mustached elder added.

"And?!" The sword wielding elder asked.

"A group of four… in their possession… headbands with the symbol of the Village Hidden in Leaves!" The mustached elder yelled.

The gorosei's eyes widened with shock and fear.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The young elder yelled.

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET OVER HERE AND WHAT IS THEIR BUSINESS HERE!?" The sword wielding elder asked.

"Ninja?!... Over in these lands!?" The cane wielding elder said.

"I had heard about the kingdom of Alabasta trying to make peace with a land on their turf. Had I known it was a land in the ninja world!..." The bearded elder said.

The mustached elder stared hard at the picture.

"First Psycho and this DEATH organization, then Marineford, now this!? What the hell is this world coming to all of a sudden?" The mustached elder asked out loud.

The five elders all stood/sat in their respective spots, staring at the ground with anger and worry.

**GRAND LINE WATERS**

Kraken and Jimbei continued to sail through waters in the Grand Line. Kraken came from his captain's quarters and walked onto the deck where Jimbei was steering. Jimbei looked back at Kraken.

"Ah! Kraken-san! How much farther until our destination?" Jimbei asked.

Kraken looked off into the distance and saw a yellow island in the distance.

"There! Just ahead, the yellow island is our destination." Kraken said.

Jimbei looked ahead and saw the island.

"That's weird, I've never seen that island before." Jimbei said, "How'd you find it? Kraken-san?"

Kraken looked over at Jimbei.

"It's called Sunflower Island for the hundreds of millions of sunflowers that grow there. I found it when I was cruising around a few years back." Kraken said.

Jimbei nodded and then became confused.

"Wait, a few years back? Everyone thought you were dead for these twelve years! If you were just casually cruising around then why didn't you show yourself?" Jimbei said.

Kraken became nervous.

"Well I… um…" Kraken sounded.

Kraken wouldn't have to explain himself as another marine ship sailed next to his. Kraken and Jimbei looked up with surprise.

"Kraken-san! Hurry take the wheel and act like I'm a prisoner!" Jimbei said.

Kraken slowly walked up to the side of his marine ship and got a closer look at the ship and smiled.

"Hey hey hey, we'll be fine Jimbei. This particular ship belongs to someone I'm close with." Kraken explained.

Jimbei became confused. After a moment a woman came walking out of a room on the boat. She wore a marine snap back, a white t shirt, tight black leggings, black boots, sunglasses, and a marine vice admiral coat over her shoulders like a cape.

**NAVY VICE ADMIRAL "THE CHILD OF PROPHECY" AMYIA **

**PROFICIENT IN ARMAMENT AND OBSERVATION HAKI **

**BECAME A VICE ADMIRAL AT ONLY 18 YEARS OF AGE**

"Amyia!" Kraken yelled out.

Amyia took off her glasses and looked at Kraken and smiled.

"Kraken! Heading back to Sunflower island?" Amyia asked.

Kraken nodded.

"Yeah! I've got injured on board as well." Kraken said.

Amyia became concerned.

"Oh my! Let's get them to the island asap!" Amyia said.

Kraken nodded. Jimbei looked over at Kraken.

"Who was that? Kraken-san?" Jimbei asked.

Kraken sat down and smiled.

"That's a really good friend of mine. Her name is Amyia. She has a last name, but she won't tell anyone. She's amazingly strong, she became a vice admiral at only 18 years old." Kraken said.

Jimbei became shocked.

"Wow! What power!" Jimbei said.

Kraken smiled.

Eventually both boats made it to Sunflower Island. Amyia got off her ship and quickly walked over to Kraken's ship.

"Where are the injured on your ship?" Amyia asked.

Kraken motioned for her to follow her into the ship. Amyia was confused but followed anyway. After a moment the two made it to the infirmary where Smoker, Sakazuki, Hancock, and Luffy lay. Amyia was immediately shocked to see Smoker and Sakazuki.

"Vice Admiral Smoker! And… the Fleet Admiral!? Who did this?!" Amyia asked.

Kraken sighed.

"Psycho did." Kraken said.

Amyia became shook with fear.

"He wiped out Marineford… killing every last officer and civilian on the island to make it his new HQ. The marines responded by calling a buster call but… as you can see that didn't work out." Kraken explained.

Amyia was breathing heavily. Kraken went over to comfort her.

"Hey hey hey you okay?" Kraken asked.

"Was… was… was… was **he** there?" Amyia asked, through heavy breaths.

Kraken became confused.

"Depends on who you're asking about." Kraken said.

Amyia thought to herself. In her mind a man wearing grey cargos, a black tank top, and grey crop top jean jacket, and a turban turned to look her in the eyes. Amyia snapped back to reality in a cold sweat.

"Amyia!" Kraken yelled.

Amyia straightened up.

"I'm… I'm fine… was… Cyclone there?" Amyia asked.

Kraken became surprised.

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure he was." Kraken answered.

Amyia's fear slowly but surely turned into anger as she looked up and saw Luffy.

"Hey, isn't that Straw-Hat Luffy? And the warlord Boa Hancock?" Amyia asked.

Kraken nodded as he went and picked Luffy up.

"Kraken you know you can't keep harboring criminals! We've already got three on this island, if any other marines find out…" Amyia stopped.

Kraken smiled.

"Don't worry, this island is in the middle of a calm belt. Nobody is coming here. And besides… I had to save him, he's my little brother." Kraken said softly.

Amyia was shocked.

"Your little brother!? Kraken he's a criminal! The unofficial fifth emperor!" Amyia said.

"Hey hey hey, I know that alright? But he's still family, I've gotta look out for him. I owe it to him for what I did." Kraken said.

Amyia crossed her arms.

"Well I guess we can let that slide. But what do we tell Smoker and Sakazuki when they wake up? And what about **him**? If he even so much as sees Sakazuki he'll flip!" Amyia said.

Kraken slung Luffy over his shoulder and picked up Hancock in his other arm.

"I'll deal with it when that happens, now come on, please?" Kraken said.

Amyia uncrossed her arms and grabbed Smoker. Jimbei came into the room later and grabbed Sakazuki. When Kraken emerged onto the deck of the ship he saw two figures waiting for him outside the ship. It was Lionel Newgate and Okua Yuke.

"Monkey D Kraken-san, Navy Vice Admiral Amyia-san, and First Son of the Sea Jimbei-san… We expected Monkey D Kraken and Navy Vice Admiral Amyia, but we didn't expect you." Okua said.

Jimbei scrunched his face.

"Why do you talk like that?" Jimbei asked.

"You'll get used to it." Kraken said.

"Kraken! What took you so long to get here!? I was bored out of my mind waiting for you." Lionel said.

"Hey hey hey, I'm sorry alright? Almost ended up getting into some action." Kraken said.

"It can't be helped, Monkey D Kraken-san. We're just happy you turned up okay." Okua said.

Kraken smiled.

"Thanks, Okua." Kraken said.

"Who's all those guys you have with you?" Lionel asked.

Kraken became tense.

"Just a few injured people, nothing important." Kraken said.

"No, if they're injured then we need to help!" Lionel said.

Kraken smiled.

"Trust me it's okay." Kraken said.

Lionel crossed his arms.

"Why are you acting so weird about me helping you make sure these people get better?" L:ionel asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, by the way, where's the other guy? The business guy?" Kraken asked.

Lionel put his hands behind his head.

"Oh, that guy, yeah he jumped in one of his portals earlier and we haven't seen him since." Lionel said.

Kraken sighed.

"Well it can't be helped. Come on let's get the injured somewhere to recuperate." Kraken said.

The group began to walk through the sunflowers until Lionel stopped to tie his shoe.

"Keep going guys I gotta tie my shoe!" Lionel said.

Kraken put his hand up for confirmation and kept walking. Amyia smiled as she passed Lionel. As Lionel tied his shoe a hat fell on his head. He picked it up and it said Marine over the front of it. Thinking it was Amyia's he stood up with a smile.

"Hey! Amyia! You dropped your…" Lionel stopped talking and his mouth agape.

Amyia turned around at the sound of her name and looked at the staring Amyia.

"Lionel? Are you okay? Ha ha if you find me attractive or something just tell me, no need to stare." Amyia said jokingly.

Lionel started to shake and grip the marine hat in his hand. Amyia could feel his dangerous energy and looked down at Sakazuki in her arms.

"Oh no!" Amyia yelled.

Kraken, Jimbei, and Okua turned around. Kraken's face became shocked when he saw a yellow aura around Lionel. Lionel continued to stare at Sakazuki's unconscious body in Amyia's arms and slowly tears fell from his eyes.

"You… punched a hole in his chest… and burned half his face off…" Lionel said, charging a beam in the same hand he held the marine hat, burning it to ashes.

"Lionel please calm down!" Amyia yelled.

"IMAGINE ONE OF THE LAST TIMES YOU SEE YOUR LOVING FATHER ALIVE YOU CAN ONLY LOOK AT HALF HIS FACE! AKAINU! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY!" Lionel yelled, charging the beam in his hand even bigger and brighter.

Amyia got ready to block.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lionel yelled, blasting a large beam of yellow light that burned through the sunflowers and approached Amyia at great speeds. Amyia braced for impact until a figure jumped in the way with an armament hardened arm and deflected the giant energy wave like it was nothing. The beam of light was sent crashing into the ocean and after a few seconds an incredible burst of water blasted into the air from the blast this caused water to fall on the sunflowers like rain. Lionel, tears in his eyes, huffed and puffed as he looked through the falling water to see Kraken standing in front of Amyia, his hat covering his eyes, and his arm covered in haki. His arm was still outstretched from deflecting the attack.


	51. Time to get rid of the infiltrators

**CHAPTER 50**

**DEATH HQ (MARINEFORD)**

Robin rest in her room looking up at the ceiling. She was thinking about everything that's been going on these past couple of days. She stood up and walked over to a window to look down at the DEATH members who were hard at work. She looked over at the DEATH generals Lucci and Crocodile talking and Doflamingo was drinking a coffee, sitting with his feet in the air. Kaku was speaking with a member and Kuro sat, reading a book.

"_This all feels like a dream… some of our biggest enemies are sitting right outside this building that I'm in… the archeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates, but they aren't attacking me. In a marine HQ building, but I'm not a prisoner… in fact… I'm more like royalty considering I'm the boss's daug-." _Robin stopped thinking.

**FLASHBACK **

_"Your mother and I did know each other as you've probably been able to figure out. And She was one of the reasons I picked you up that night your island I was destroyed. She wanted me to protect you and keep you under my eye as a good friend of hers. She wanted me to do those things… because, I'm your father." Psycho said. _

_"You're nervous aren't you?" Psycho asked._

_Robin shook._

_"Anxious… that word would describe how I feel a little better." Robin said._

_Psycho nodded._

_"I'd be lying if I said you didn't have anything to be anxious about but being anxious will only make these next few days harder for you as you stay here. The men are about to start the rebuilding process and then there will be a celebration service later tonight for our victory here today. I want you to use that time to mingle a little." Psycho instructed._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Robin walked away from the window and sat in her bed. She fell back and stared at the ceiling.

"_He actually expects me to mingle with these people? After everything we've been through? I don't care if my time here feels like a million years it's only really just for today… he's already promised I can go back to my friends so… but… after that… what then? We can't just, or Luffy can't just, let Psycho go off free. That Naruto kid… he wouldn't let Psycho run off either." _Robin thought to herself, "_He's so strong… they all are… I shouldn't be saying this but… I feel like… we'll never be able to beat them."_

**DEATH HQ (PSYCHO'S OFFICE)**

Up in Psycho's office, he was checking over reports and newspapers to see if anything of use came up. Psycho picked up a newspaper that read: **"SUMMIT WAR PART 2! WHO IS THE MAN IN THE CLOUDS!?"**

Psycho stared in annoyance at the paper and reached under his coat to feel his tattoo.

"Zayoshi, Mifune… I trust they got the message. The good old front-page trick, some old dogs can still learn new tricks from this generation." Psycho said, looking back down. He kept going through papers until he came across a very interesting one. He picked it up and read it closely.

"**TERROR ON APPLEGROVE ISLAND IN THE NORTH BLUE! A YOUNG MAN WAS SEEN BEATING A MAN, THAT APPEARED TO BE A BANDIT, INSIDE A BAR! THE MAN'S FRIENDS CAME IN TO HELP BUT WHERE OVERWHELMED BY A YELLOW FIRE BALL THAT CONSUMED THE ENTIRE BAR. THERE WERE NO SURVIVORS. MORE ON THIS AS IT DEVELOPS! Morgans."**

Psycho glared at the picture of the perpetrator for a good second and then became shocked. He immediately grabbed a transponder snail.

"Cyclone! Cyclone!" A snail with Psycho's features said.

Cyclone stared at the snail.

"Come up to the office! Now!" Psycho said.

Cyclone put the transponder snail in his pocket and pressed two fingers to his head, instantaneously he was zapped to Psycho's office.

"What's the problem?" Cyclone asked.

Psycho threw the newspaper to him.

"That boy killed a few DEATH members in the North Blue… with a **yellow** fire ball at that." Psycho said.

Cyclone read the paper and got shocked a little the more he read it.

"Do you know what that could mean?" Psycho asked.

Cyclone closed his eyes tightly.

"You and I both know this isn't a jutsu or a devil fruit. It's that damn nen you bothered to learn. You taught it to **him** didn't you?" Psycho asked.

Cyclone looked up with an angry expression.

"I did. I taught it to him before I left those lands. I never dreamt he'd go searching for me." Cyclone said.

Psycho sat down and shook his head.

"We can't have him and his power ruining everything we've got going on do you understand? This world knows we exist again. But they don't know why. Every time we turn another corner we have another element of surprise up our sleeve. I will not ruin this plan with him and his unnecessary drama. If you ever see him. End him." Psycho said.

Cyclone looked down at his hands and they shook. Cyclone smiled.

"Of course. And I'll make sure he's dead for good." Cyclone said, unsheathing his sword a bit.

**TWIN SNAKES BAR (NORTH BLUE) A FEW DAYS AGO**

**BOOM! SHATTER!**

A bandit was thrown into a collection of tables and glass. He looked back to see a figure walking towards him.

"Get away from me you demon! I don't have anything to do with the man you're looking for!" The bandit said.

The young man came out the shadows. He wore a white t shirt with an un-zipped black jacket and yellow inside coloring. He wore black sweats with black and yellow shoes. He had thick black eyebrows and a spade tattoo with a k above it located on his cheek. His hair was tall, thick, and spiky. Its base was black with yellow tips. His eyes were also a special case. One was a crystal blue and the other was a yellow pupil on a black eyeball. He also carried a fishing rod on his back.

The young man grabbed a newspaper out his pocket and showed the bandit a symbol with what looked like a D inside a red circle with three commas, the DEATH symbol, and pointed at the man's jacket, which had the same symbol on the right bosom. The DEATH member looked down at the symbol.

"FINE! I'm a DEATH member alright? But if you think I'm telling you a word about my bosses then you've got the wrong guy, you bastard! AH ha ha ha!" The DEATH member said.

The young man stood straight up and stared down at the man with a cold, dead stare. The DEATH member freaked out.

"AHHH! HE'S A DEMON! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" The DEATH member said.

The young man cocked his foot back and kicked the DEATH member through the bar wall and out into the village. Civilians looked into the hole in the wall with shock and fear.

The young man slowly set his foot down and turned to the counter. He walked over and sat down. The bartender stared at the man with fright.

"If… Uh… If you want a drink you do have to be the right age!" The bartender said.

The young man slowly looked up at the bartender with his cold eyes.

"AHHHH! I'M SORRY, HERE TAKE A SHOT OF RUM!" The bartender said.

The young man took the shot and drank it. As he did, the doors to the bar burst open and a group of DEATH members smiled and held weapons. One of the members walked over to the young man and pressed his bat against his head, pushing it.

"We heard the boss was getting beaten down by some new punk in town. Was it you, you piece of trash? We'll teach you what happens when you mess with DEATH!" The man cocked his bat back and swung it at full speed. The young man didn't even move.

The DEATH member hit a glass cup into a wall, shattering it, but the young man was no where to be found.

"Where did that fledgling get to?!" The DEATH member asked. A fire like crackling could be heard so he and the rest of the DEATH members looked behind them to see the young man standing by the door, one hand on fire with a yellow flame and another hand open over it as if he was trying to contain the flame. The young man stared at the men.

"Ja…jaken…" The young man whispered.

"JAJAKEN!? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

"DEVIL FRUIT!? IT HAS TO BE!"

The DEATH members were scared. A WANTED poster fell off the wall and into the hands of a DEATH member.

**WANTED: ONLY DEAD**

**TAIKAMA NARA **

**750,000,000 BELI**

One of the DEATH members recognized him.

"WAIT TAIKAMA-SAN! I REMEMBER WHO YOU AR.-"

"PAPER!" Taikama yelled.

Taikama blasted a yellow fire ball at the DEATH members and blew up the bar. Taikama walked out of the destroyed and flaming building unscathed and into the rain. The village people ran as he walked past them. Taikama looked back as lightning lit his face up and thunder boomed, shaking the island.

**SUNFLOWER ISLAND**

Kraken stood ten toes with his armament covered arm stretched out towards the sea. He had just blocked a powerful energy beam blasted by Lionel Newgate whom was attempting to kill the unconscious fleet admiral, Sakazuki.

"Kr… Kr… Kraken-san…" Lionel said softly.

Kraken, Luffy slung over his shoulder, receded his armament hardening and slowly looked up at Lionel through his shades. Okua and Jimbei looked towards Lionel with straight faces and Amyia looked at Lionel with concern.

"Are you trying to blast this island to hell? Lionel?" Kraken asked.

Lionel shook his head.

"No! I'm not!" Lionel yelled.

"That was one of your strongest beams of light... that tells me otherwise." Kraken said softly.

Lionel became agitated.

"Okay yeah I fired a beam of light that could've done some serious damage to this place, but so what? You know about my history with him! He… HE!" Lionel stopped and put his head down.

Jimbei looked over at Kraken.

"_That one beam would've potentially destroyed this island? Kraken-san blocked it like it was nothing!" _Jimbei thought to himself, and then looking back over at Lionel.

"HE KILLED MY OLD MAN!" Lionel yelled.

Everyone stared at the young man with straight faces.

"YOU KNOW IT TOO… DON'T YOU! KRAKEN!" Lionel yelled.

Kraken Tsk'd.

"You were still missing during that battle… the summit war is what they call it… or the war of the best." Lionel said.

Jimbei's eyes widened.

"_This kid was at the war of the best?!" _Jimbei thought to himself.

"But as we both know… you're alive and well. Which means you know what he did! That trash in Amyia's arms killed countless numbers of my friends and my father!" Lionel yelled.

Kraken continued to let the boy talk.

"Ace… and father Edward… everyone… he's responsible for it." Lionel said, calm.

Jimbei's eyes opened even wider now as he looked at the young man.

"_Ace!? Whitebeard!? Ace was his friend and Whitebeard was… his father!?" _Jimbei said to himself.

Kraken took a second to process it and then began to speak.

"Lionel." Kraken said.

Lionel looked up, tears in his eyes.

"You're right. I know what Sakazuki has done. But you must look at it like this. You're a pirate. Newgate and Ace were pirates as well. Sakazuki and me, Amyia too are all marines. What other choice did he have? It wasn't personal so don't take it that way. If Sakazuki didn't do what he did to Whitebeard or Ace they would've for sure tried to kill him instead. All that was in his mind was "it's my life or theirs." Do you understand?" Kraken asked.

Lionel stared with confusion and then anger. He looked to the side and closed his eyes tight, his fists balled. After a moment he calmed down.

"I'll play along with him being here, but I can't promise you I won't lash out again. I don't even want to look at his damn face." Lionel said, walking off.

Everyone watched the young man walk off. Kraken sighed and looked back at the others.

"See that wasn't so bad right?" Kraken asked.

Everyone looked at him with straight faces.

"No? Well.. alright then… let's keep moving. Camp is just up ahead." Kraken said.

Kraken, Jimbei, Okua, and Amyia walked a little further until a decent sized camp waited for them. On the sunny island of Sunflower Island, there were 5 tents. One on the left for medicinal reasons and four on the right, all for the men.

"Hey, there are 5 tents instead of 6 for Amyia-san." Jimbei said.

Amyia walked Sakazuki over to the medical tent and smiled.

"I'm still an active member of the marines so I don't stay here! I just check up on Kraken-san and the others from time to time." Amyia cleared up.

"Monkey D Kraken-san is also not showing his face to the marines as it's not the right time to do so. And the other two here are criminals so it's not wise for us to travel." Okua explained.

"I see. But there has only been Whitebeard's son, where is the other man?" Jimbei asked.

Right as he said this, a portal opened and out popped a man in a black business suit with red button up undershirt, black dress shoes, white spiky hair, orange eyes, and an H pin on his jacket. He had a cocky and upper class business man attitude and speech pattern.

"Yeah yeah I know it'll be great the best you've ever seen. Heard it before, it's quite popular. Anyway, I've got somewhere to be baby, chow." The man said.

The man clicked off his phone and looked over to see Kraken and the other's.

"Well hey hey! If it isn't my buddies Octopus and the nomad!" The man said.

"Nagashima… it's Kraken." Kraken said agitated.

"And I am not a nomad I'll have you know." Okua said.

**NAGASHIMA KINGO**

**DEVIL FRUIT: COSMO COSMO FRUIT**

**BOUNTY: ABOUT TO BE REVEALED**

"Speaking of which… what did I say about keeping a low profile." Kraken said.

Nagashima froze.

"Who me?" Nagashima asked.

Kraken stared at him.

"I haven't done anything wrong! I left for a few hours and came back what's the problem Kraken?" Nagashima said.

Kraken reached into his bag.

"Well because I found THIS on a store wall on an island not too far from here." Kraken said.

Nagashima looked at his WANTED poster.

"685,000,000 beli… How much even is that? I was worth 100x that or maybe even 10,000x that where I'm from." Nagashima said.

Kraken sighed.

"Well, here, that's a lot of damn money. What did you even do to get it that high so fast?" Kraken asked, "Did you attack anybody with a white outfit and blue scarf?"

Nagashima loosened his tie and looked to the side.

**FLASHBACK **

_ Nagashima, a drunken mess, stepped into the street with the army of marines. _

"_Surrender! And you can go to jail alive!" A marine yelled. _

"_So you'd take me to jail dead too?" Nagashima asked. _

"_Cocky! But when you're dead it won't matter! Charge!" The marine yelled. _

_ Nagashima tilt his head back. _

"_Geez he's got a real thing for death doesn't he?" Nagashima asked himself. _

_ Nagashima cocked his fist back and charged a green cosmic ball. When the marines were in range he shot his punch into the air and cosmic energy pushed all the men into the air and burned their skin form the star hot energy._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"There might have been one guy like that… or two… damn it, there was a damn army of them. What was I supposed to do let them catch me? That's no fun." Nagashima said.

"Either that or get away quietly. But that's impossible for you. You still have to stop being so reliant on those devil fruit abilities and train your haki more. Okua's always opened to teaching advanced Armament." Kraken said.

Nagashima looked at Okua who waved.

"Look, I don't need to learn anything from King Tut alright? I'll be fine, now excuse me I got another meeting." Nagashima said, creating a portal and jumping into it.

Kraken sighed and walked to the medicine tent.

"How are they?" Kraken asked.

Amyia turned to Kraken and smiled.

"They're doing fine! I'm sure they'll be okay." Amyia said.

Kraken smiled.

"Good."

Amyia became worried.

"Um, Kraken?"

Kraken looked up.

"Yes?"

Amyia looked back down to the men.

"How will you explain your re-appearance to Sakazuki and Smoker? And then…" Amyia stopped.

Kraken stared at Luffy.

"I'll tell them the truth." Kraken said.

Amyia flinched.

"That's… that's the best thing to do." Amyia said.

Kraken smiled.

"Of course! But that won't be until later. I'm gonna go get some rest." Kraken said.

Amyia smiled at Kraken as he walked out the tent. He was greeted by Okua.

"Monkey D Kraken-san. I went through the mail and nothing major to report except the Marineford war and Sakura Kingdom battle, but we knew about those already. Only other thing is some nutjob beating up bandits at a bar in the North Blue. Said he killed every man in the bar with a yellow flame." Okua said.

Kraken became serious. Inside the tent, Amyia could hear everything. She was frozen in a cold sweat; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"A yellow flame? Is it a devil fruit?" Kraken asked.

"I don't know. But I don't think so. Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary, Sabo, already has the flame flame fruit." Okua said.

"Right…" Kraken said, putting his hand in his chin.

Amyia burst from the tent with a backpack.

"Kraken make sure their towels are changed as soon as they get warm and make sure they get plenty of rest! I'll be back." Amyia said.

Kraken became nervous.

"Hey hey hey, what's wrong?" Kraken asked.

"I've been called to the North Blue." Amyia said, "Marine orders."

"What would they call a Grand Line marine to the North Blue for… wait, you're about to go confront that kid aren't you?" Kraken asked.

"Kraken I have to go!" Amyia said.

Kraken stood his ground.

"No! It could be too dangerous!" Kraken said.

"It won't for me! I know what he can do! I can do it better than he can!" Amyia argued.

"Grgh. Why are you trying to go so badly?" Kraken asked.

Amyia stopped and put her head down. She shook. Tears were falling.

"Because if I don't go stop him right now…" Amyia stopped.

Kraken fixed his face.

"Everyone in the world is going to die." Amyia said.

**GRAND LINE WATERS **

On the Thousand Sunny, what was left of the Straw Hat Shinobi: Franky, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Brook, Nami, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and newcomer, Law all rode in silence as they appeared at the Red Line. The group collectively looked up into the clouds.

"Up there… is where the Holy Land is located." Law said.

Naruto smashed his fist into his hand and outstretched it.

"Remember everyone… one big attack from Sasuke and I will be fired at their manor. The instant the explosion hits, everyone dash in and get to searching for Zoro, Robin, and Luffy! Beat up and destroy anybody or thing you have to! Remember, they're torturing our friends!" Naruto said.

Everyone put their hand on Naruto's.

"Straw Hat Shinobi on three!" Naruto said.

1…..2…3….

"STRAW HAT SHINOBI!" The group yelled in unison.

**GOROSEI'S ROOM**

The five elders were stationed in their office. The youngest with blonde hair sat in a chair as well as a cane wielding elder. One elder stood in the back with long hair and long beard. The other two elders shared a couch. One with a sword and kimono and the other with a giant handlebar mustache. They all had their eyes closed and slowly opened them. All in perfect sync.

"Well…" The youngest elder said.

"Time to get rid of the infiltrators…" The bearded elder said.

The elders continued to stand/sit in their fancy room, waiting for the inevitable.


	52. You are all sentenced to death

**CHAPTER 51**

**HOLY LAND OF MARIE JOIS (SLAVE ROOM)**

People being beaten and tortured sounded through the lower levels of the holy land. It was dark and damp. Rats and insects littered the room and crawled into the cells bothering the slaves being held there.

"PLEASE! KILL ME! I SWEAR TO GOD JUST KILL ME!"

"NO NO NO! PLEASE NOT THE BRANDING IRON!"

"WHY DID YOU TAKE MY EYES!? I ALREADY SAID I WOULDN'T TELL WHAT I SAW!"

Men, women, and even more unfortunate, children, screamed for their lives. Prisoners were kept in different rooms, in different cells with people they didn't know, but… the fear they felt was one of the many things they had in common being held in these torture chambers. In a particular room… there was a man being held by sea stone chains upside down over a pot of boiling oil.

"AHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The man laughed as he swung in place, "IS THIS WHAT THE CELESTIAL DRAGONS CALL TORTURE-TE!? AHH HA HA HA! I'VE BEEN THROUGH MUCH WORSE!" The man yelled.

A masked torturer spun the wheel next to the boiling pot and slowly lowered the man closer to the oil. The man smiled.

"YES! GO AHEAD AND DIP ME INTO THAT DELICIOUS VAT OF OIL-TE!" The man yelled again.

The torturer grunted and dipped the man into the oil. The man wiggled and squirmed, but not because of pain. After a moment the torturer pulled the man out and smiled.

"GRRAHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH HA HA HA! MORE! MORE DO YOU HEAR ME, GOROSEI-TE! FOR WHAT I KNOW I'D THINK YOU'D HAVE BETTER TORTURE THAN BOILING OIL-TE!" The man yelled even more, shaking his chains.

Another torturer became angry and smacked the man in the face with a mace, breaking his nose and causing extensive bleeding. The people in the room were terrified not only with the torture itself, but for how the man enjoyed it. The torturer continued smacking the man in the face until one of his eyes had swollen shut and his jaw was almost broken. The man in the chains stopped moving. The torturers high fived but became shocked when the man started flailing around wildly and started screaming, his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"AHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT-TE!? MORE! I DEMAND MORE!" The man yelled.

The torturers heard enough. One of them took the man off the hook that suspended him above the oil and dragged him by his hair and through a door leading to another room. The people still in the room shook with fear.

"He… he wasn't even conscious! And he still demanded more torture…" A man said.

The door to the cell opened.

"NO! GOD PLEASE NO! AHHHHH!" The man was dragged from his cell for torturing.

In the other room, the torturer threw the now completely chained up man into a cell. The torturer locked the cell door, hit the door with his mace, and stared into the cell before leaving. The man stayed still for a bit before crawling over to the cell wall and used his teeth to bite the cell walls and sit himself up.

"Ha ha ha ha… those damn bastards… IS THIS WHAT THEY CALL JUSTICE-TE!? BEATING ON THE WEAK AND INNOCENT!? I COULD'VE SWORN I SAW THE SHOP KEEP FROM MY HOME ISLAND IN HERE! HE'S JUST AN OLD MAN! WHAT DID HE DO TO THE GOVERNMENT!? TO YOU-TE!? HA HA HA! YOU BASTARDS! I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU-TE!" The man yelled.

The prisoners he shared a cell with all bundled up together in fear. The crazed man looked over at them and smiled.

"Don't be afraid… don't you dare be afraid! If you're going to be afraid… be afraid of what will happen to those men when I get out of here! AH HA HA HA HA!" The man yelled.

As the man laughed an elder man spoke.

"You… you plan on breaking out of here?..." The elder man asked.

The man slowly looked at the elder with a sadistic smile. The men, women, and children in the cell bundled even closer together. The elder gulped.

"I don't plan on breaking out-te… but there's about to be an incident in which I'm able to escape-te!" The man said.

A certain green-haired man in another cell looked up.

"Hey…" The man weakly said.

The crazed man looked over at the green-haired man in the cell across from them.

"You say something-te?" The man asked.

Zoro, beaten and covered in dried blood, huffed and puffed. The crazed man stared at Zoro.

"An… incident… is about to happen…?" Zoro asked.

The man laughed and turned around and set his back against the cell.

"I can feel 12 new voices approaching! They feel… angry… full of vengeance. I don't know who or what they're here for but… whatever they're about to do… IT'S GOING TO BE ONE OF HELL OF A BATTLE!" The man yelled.

Zoro became shocked.

"_12 voices?!... Could it be… them!?" _Zoro asked himself.

**RED LINE**

The Straw Hat Shinobi have arrived at their destination, The Red Line, with the intentions to save the, trapped Zoro, Luffy, Hancock, and Robin, whom they've been tricked into thinking are there. They pulled the boat next to the great wall splitting the Grand Line in half.

"There should be a platform close by that we can take that'll get us to the top of the Red Line. Once we're there there'll undoubtedly be guards by the main gate. We'll take them out and open the gates. The manor should be a clear straight shot for whiskers-ya and Sasuke-ya to destroy the manor." Law said.

"There's a platform!" Sakura said.

The group sailed over to the platform.

"Wait what will we do with the Sunny? We can't leave it alone!" Chopper said.

"It should be fine doctor." Law said.

"I'm sorry Tra-guy, but we can't leave the Sunny alone! It's my dream ship I can't have something happening to it while we're fighting. Also think about what Luffy would say to us if something happened to it." Franky said.

Law rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I understand that, but we're about to fight the Gorosei and potentially the two admirals. We need all the manpower we can get." Law said.

Naruto stepped up.

"Hey, I know I'm not in any position to talk, but I do think it would be wise to have a few people down on the boat! We'll have to make a quick getaway, so it makes sense to have someone wait!" Naruto said.

"Plus, what if marines show up?" Nami added.

"Alright, alright. Who wants to stay on the ship then?" Law asked.

Law could barely finish his sentence before Chopper, Usopp, and Nami raised their hands.

"Saw that coming." Sasuke said.

Law became annoyed.

"Alright. That's three. That brings our infiltration team down to 9… there are five elders and two admirals in there so that makes 7 notable enemies. I at least want one more person than what they have in case we all get caught up in a fight, we can have our leftover take care of the small fry and look for our targets. That is… if there even is anyone else who wants to stay on the Sunny… is there one more person who wants to stay?" Law asked.

"I'll stay and help defend the Sunny too! You all just go and rescue our SUPER friends!" Franky yelled, striking his signature pose.

Law nodded. Naruto smiled.

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kakashi got off the Sunny and onto the platform. Brook, Law, and Sanji followed and got onto the platform as well. Law walked over to a switch and looked at the others. Naruto and co nodded and Law hit the switch raising the platform. As the platform went up slowly, Nami, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper waved.

"Good luck you all! We'll be down here waiting on your return!" Nami yelled.

"Save our friends and our captain!" Chopper yelled.

"Good luck you guys! Defeat those damn celestial dragons!" Usopp yelled.

"OW! When you've beaten up those guys and saved them come on down and I'll get us outta here with Sunny's ultimate escape mechanism!" Franky yelled up.

The Straw Hat Shinobi on the platform nodded and smiled as they ascended into the clouds.

After a few moments of ascension Kakashi turned to Law.

"So… Law is it?" Kakashi asked, "I don't think we ever truly got your name."

Law looked up.

"My name is Trafalgar D. Water Law. A pirate from the North Blue." Law said.

Naruto looked up at the mention of "D."

"D? So, you're related to Luffy! That's amazing! I knew there was something important about you." Naruto said with a smile.

Law was shocked.

"Oi! I'm not related to StrawHat-ya! But it is true… the middle initial "D" is serious business around here. Only a select few have it… the ones that do are usually a thorn in the government's side. They're called "the natural enemies of the government." Law explained.

Everyone stared with intrigue.

"I couldn't help but notice the word "DEATH" tattooed on your fingers." Sasuke said.

Law looked at the back of his hand.

"Aye aye… don't get the wrong idea. I was associated with DEATH a while back but the tattoos on my fingers represent my nickname." Law explained.

"And how did you get involved with DEATH?" Hinata asked.

Law looked down and clenched his teeth, his eyes shut tight as he remembered.

"DEATH… they wouldn't take no for an answer. As you all know, my abilities enable me to do some pretty amazing things. These abilities caught the eye of DEATH's leader, Psycho. Cyclone and Arlong found me and asked me to join. Naturally, I said no, because I had a crew already… Arlong he… he said to me "Well then we'll just get rid of your crew!" And… they beat me and killed my crew… every last one of them. While I watched them die Cyclone looked at me and asked me if I had changed my mind. I would've just given up my life right there but… something told me I'd gain more by joining DEATH and learning about them so I could come up with some crazy plan to take them out later. I ended up seeing Cyclone and Psycho kill a family of celestial dragons, and saw Psycho completely dismantle former marine admiral, Kizaru, and take his abilities…" Law explained.

Everyone looked at the pirate with sweat on their heads. Naruto balled his fist.

"I didn't know what I'd do to face them, but I knew I'd at least have to get rid of the DEATH generals first, so I trained under them for a little to get the scoop on them and when I felt ready I waited for a general to show up at Long Ring Long island, one of the only islands in the paradise of the Grand Line that weren't taken yet, I just got lucky with it being Arlong." Law explained.

"Damn it…" Naruto growled.

Everyone looked at the blonde ninja.

"This DEATH organization really pisses me off! That damn Psycho talks all this about peace and prosperity but is killing peoples' friends to force them into their twisted organization! They even fooled Luffy and the others into being sent here! To be tortured and beaten! It pisses me off!" Naruto said, clenching his fist. Everyone stared as Naruto growled. Naruto calmed down when he felt something soft in his hand. It was Hinata's hand intertwined with his. Naruto looked over at the lavender-haired woman and she returned his stare with a smile. Naruto smiled as well.

"It'll be okay… Naruto-kun. They'll be okay! They're strong!" Hinata said with a smile.

After a few more moments, Naruto asked a question.

"Hey, Law." Naruto said.

Law looked over at Naruto.

"Earlier at Long Ring Long Island you said all I needed to know about this place was the five elders and a couple admirals would be here… exactly how strong are those guys?" Naruto asked.

Law sighed.

"Well, since they're admirals they know at least one form of haki for starters. Something that none of you ninja have, but your skills should make up for your lack of haki for now. The two admirals have devil fruits as well, well one of them has a sword that "ate" a gravity fruit so he can manipulate gravity. He's a blind swordsman his name is Fujitora. The other one is Ryokugu, but I'm not sure of what he can do, but since he's an admiral he's obviously going to be a tough fight for whoever ends up fighting him." Law explained.

"So who **is **fighting who?" Sanji asked.

"I also would like to know that information Law-san. I'd like to know where I'm going once the attacks are fired at the manor." Brook added.

Law shrugged his shoulders.

"Well thanks a lot. That helps." Sakura said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry cherry blossom-ya… I'm a little nervous to be honest." Law said.

Naruto walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Law looked up with surprise.

"Hey it'll be alright! You've got us by your side!" Naruto flashed a big smile and pointed at himself with his thumb.

Law shook as he stared at Naruto and slowly Law began to see Luffy inside Naruto.

"_He's just like straw hat-ya… what is this guy?... That fills me… with more than enough fighting energy!" _Law thought to himself.

Law put his head down and smiled.

"I really appreciate it, Whiskers-ya." Law said.

Naruto flashed another smile.

"But we still need to figure out a plan after the initial attack." Law said.

Kakashi stepped up.

"This is what I thought, if you don't mind Law?" Kakashi asked.

Law nodded.

"After Naruto and Sasuke launch their attack at the manor Law will lead the charge, since he's been in the manor before, he can take us where we need to go. Hinata will go to the torture rooms and free any and everybody trapped there, if we're lucky our targets will be here as well. As for the rest of us hopefully we can make it straight to the five elders' room and won't have to fight the admirals." Kakashi said.

Everyone nodded.

"I like that plan honestly. While we're fighting the five elders I don't think the admirals will jump in. And even if they do we have the manpower for it." Law said.

"This damn platform needs to hurry up so we can get to action." Sanji said.

"Agreed. I'm ready to smash some faces!" Sakura said.

Everyone stood on the platform, ready for one of the biggest fights of their life.

**SUNFLOWER ISLAND**

Kraken was doing hand stand push ups with one hand on the cool, breezy day, when Jimbei walked up to him.

"Kraken-san…" Jimbei said.

Kraken looked up.

"Oh, Jimbei!" Kraken said, standing up straight, "What's up?"

"My apologies for snooping around but… the men on this island aren't small fry… as a matter of fact they're some of the most powerful men in this generation of pirates. I don't know the business guy's story, but Lionel and Okua have combined bounties of 1.5 billion beli…" Jimbei said.

Kraken placed a towel around his neck and smiled.

"Yeah, it does seem pretty strange doesn't it? But just because the government calls them criminals I have to call them that too? Okua and Lionel are really good people. You wouldn't even know they had bounties if you didn't ask them or see a poster." Kraken said, walking away.

Jimbei grew slightly frustrated.

"Well yes, Kraken-san, I understand that. But the question I was intending to ask was why you were working with them? And a former marine admiral at that?" Jimbei asked.

Kraken smiled to himself and turned around to face Jimbei.

"Because, Jimbei, I have a plan to take down DEATH and their forces!" Kraken said.

Jimbei became shocked.

"How do you intend to do that, Kraken-san?" Jimbei asked excitedly.

"I've been keeping track of how they're set up. Two at the top of the organization, Psycho and Cyclone, there were three but now five DEATH generals and smaller armies underneath the generals! That's a lot of numbers to our small group. Even teaming up with Luffy's friends would still only be a percent compared to what DEATH is working with." Kraken explained.

Jimbei nodded to show he was listening.

"I did some research and we've got the potential to outnumber them and their numbers!" Kraken revealed.

Jimbei became shocked.

"R…really!?" Jimbei asked.

"Ha ha ha yep! Think about it. Luffy and that Naruto guy are obviously our Psycho and Cyclone…" Kraken began.

"And the straw hats are our generals! Genius!" Jimbei interrupted.

"Hey hey hey just stay with me. The Straw Hat Pirates are indeed high ranking officials in our army but they're not strong enough to be compared to DEATH generals… so I've got a few people in mind that will act as our generals." Kraken said.

Jimbei smiled.

"Who do you have in mind?" Jimbei asked.

"Me and Okua are the first two confirmed generals. I had three other people in mind but…" Kraken stopped.

"What's wrong Kraken?" Jimbei asked.

Kraken rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… one of them was a marine like me but she became a pirate, one of them is extremely powerful and very unpredictable… and the other was also a marine like me who became a loose cannon… I heard he passed away some time ago though." Kraken said.

Jimbei winced.

"But hey it'll be okay! Once we have our generals we'll give them each an army to lead along with the people they already lead." Kraken said, "If everything goes according to plan I intend to assemble the greatest army the world has ever seen!"

"Other than the straw hats, the ninja, and our generals who will be our foot soldiers?" Jimbei asked.

Kraken took his hand off the back of his head and smiled.

"Our side will have these armies: Minks, Any and every pirate Luffy's befriended,… and…" Kraken paused.

Jimbei stared in anticipation.

"The ninja world's five great nations and every last soldier the marines have to offer!" Kraken said proudly.

**RED LINE PLATFORM**

After what seemed like an eternity, the Straw Hat Shinobi made started to get closer to the top of the Red Line.

"Alright… so we all know what our jobs are right?" Kakashi asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright! Let's do this." Naruto said.

The group inched closer and closer to the top until they could almost jump up and grab it. The sun blocked their view, and everyone blocked it with their hands.

**BLAM!**

Naruto was kicked out of nowhere by an armament hardened foot. Blood spewed from Naruto's mouth as he flew off the platform and down the Red Line.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled.

Sasuke and the others looked back up at the man who did it and were shocked to see the youngest of the five elders standing directly in front of them. He towered over the averaged heighted ninja and pirates. He stared at the group with an intense glare. Sanji and Sasuke got in position to fight.

"Law… how dare you show your mug around here after betraying the government!? And you're traveling with… ninja of all people… none of you can be allowed to leave this place alive!" The young elder yelled.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO KILL US THEN!" Sasuke yelled, he and Sanji jumping towards the tall man.

"HEY! BE CAREFUL! THAT MAN IS ONE OF THE ELDERS! DON'T LET HIS YOUNG LOOK FOOL YOU! HE'S NO JOKE!" Law yelled.

The young elder's eyes turned into pure yellow.

"FEEL THE POWER… OF THE SUN!" The young elder yelled. Looking up towards the sky.

Suddenly the sun appeared to grow in size to the point where the Straw Hat Shinobi were almost blinded.

"IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT!? IS EVERYONE STILL HERE!?" Kakashi asked with his eyes shut tight.

"I'M HERE!" Sakura yelled out.

"OI I'M HERE AS WELL! EVERYONE SPEAK!" Law yelled.

When the sun died down everyone looked up and around and noticed Hinata was missing.

"HINATA-SAN! SHE'S GONE!" Brook yelled.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi became shocked.

"HINATA! HINATA! HINATA WHERE ARE YOU!?" Everyone yelled in unison.

Everyone was in a distressed mess until a familiar voice brought them back to their senses.

"I'M UP HERE!" Hinata yelled.

Everyone looked up and were filled with complete fear to see her in a flaming chariot made of light. Horses, also made of light, pulled the chariot with the young elder sitting in the chariot seat with Hinata in his arms. He was golden from head to toe. He spoke with his regular voice and a booming voice underneath.

"FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST THE GOVERNMENT YOU ARE ALL SENTENCED TO DEATH! THE KILLING STARTS WITH THIS NINJA TRASH!" The young elder said.

Everyone stared up with absolute shock and fear as the elder rode off in the chariot, taking Hinata with him.


	53. You're gonna wipe out what world?

**CHAPTER 52**

"Hinata!" Kakashi yelled.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Sanji yelled.

"Damn it! They already knew we were going to show up!" Law said.

"After what happened with Robin-chan at Enies Lobby I'm not surprised they expected us. I'd bet Psycho told them everything!" Sanji suggested.

"That's not likely eyebrow-ya… Psycho isn't necessarily on the best terms with the government." Law said.

"Whatever happened, they knew we were coming, ambushed Naruto, and took Hinata! We don't have time to analyze anything! We need to figure something out!" Sakura shouted.

"Let's go after Hinata! She's at the most risk right now." Kakashi said.

"What about Naruto!?" Sanji asked.

Sasuke walked on to the Red Line.

"Trust us, Naruto will be fine. Let's go!" Sasuke said.

Everyone stepped off the platform and on to the Red Line. After looking around at each other and nodding in confirmation, Kakashi, Law, Sanji, Brook, Sasuke, and Sakura all began to run for the main gate.

"So, what's the plan now Sasuke-san!?" Brook asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them, his body releasing dark chakra.

"The same thing it was before! I'll create the disruption! You all storm the manor!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke somebody will have to help you!" Sakura said.

"Sakura! Do as he says, we don't have a moment to lose!" Kakashi ordered.

Sakura gulped and Sasuke looked back at Kakashi and nodded.

Sasuke's body slowly became covered in bones, then muscle, then skin, and finally armor.

"Susanoo!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke in Susanoo form and everyone continued running towards the main gates when two guards jumped out of nowhere, their swords raised.

"STOP NINJA AND PIRATES!"

"YOU WON'T GET INTO THE HOLY LAND!"

Sakura and Sanji growled.

"Get…" Sanji started.

Sanji kicked a guard and Sakura punched one.

"THE HELL OUT OF OUR WAY!" Sakura and Sanji said in unison.

Sasuke stopped and began flapping his Susanoo wings.

"EVERYONE KEEP RUNNING INTO THE HOLY LAND! I'M GOING TO LAUNCH THE ATTACK!" Sasuke yelled out taking off into the air.

Kakashi, Law, Brook, Sanji, and Sakura kept running as Sasuke instructed and made it past the gate.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM-YA! I'M PUTTING YOU IN CHARGE OF FINDING THE TARGETS! WHEN WE MAKE IT TO THE MANOR I WANT YOU TO INTERROGATE ANY AND EVERYONE TO GET A CLUE AS TO WHERE THEY ARE!" Law ordered.

Sakura nodded in confirmation.

"Got it!" Sakura confirmed.

"THE REST OF US WILL ATTACK THE MANOR DIRECTLY! DRAWING THE ATTENTION OF THE ADMIRALS AND GOROSEI!" Law yelled out.

Everyone understood what they had to do and followed Law further into the Holy Land. In the sky, Sasuke was loading up a Susanoo arrow. Sasuke loaded up his bow and cocked back. The arrow was lit with Amaterasu flames.

"This oughta do it…" Sasuke said.

Sasuke took a moment longer to aim at the manor.

"ARRAGGHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled, firing the arrow.

The giant arrow zipped through the sky heading straight for the manor. Sakura, Law, Kakashi, Brook, and Sanji were all forced to halt as the giant purple arrow with black fire thundered past them. Law, Brook, and Sanji were at a loss for words.

"What is that!?" Sanji asked.

"Sasuke-san!..." Brook exclaimed.

"_What the hell… are these guys!?" _Law asked himself, then straightened up.

"Everyone! Let's just keep moving!" Law said.

The group continued to run while the arrow headed for the manor.

"Come on… just a little more!" Sasuke said.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A booming voice yelled.

Suddenly, a giant golden man slammed on the ground and smashed the arrow into the ground with his giant golden shield. The Red Line shook and trembled at the tremendous power. Law and the others were forced back by the winds of the shockwaves.

"Grgh! What now?" Law asked out loud.

The giant golden man wore golden armor and wielded a giant sword and shield, which were also golden.

"YOU WILL NOT DESTROY THE MANOR BY ANY MEANS SHINOBI OF THE LEAF VILLAGE!" The golden man yelled.

Sasuke smirked. Law and the others were still at shock.

"Law, what is that thing?" Kakashi asked.

"To hell if I know! I've never seen anything like it!" Law said.

"EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU WILL DIE TODAY! WE, THE FIVE ELDER STARS, WILL MAKE SURE THIS COMES TO FRUITION!" The golden man boomed, "WATCH WHAT I DO NEXT!"

The giant golden man looked over at the group trying to run further into the holy land and jumped at them. Sasuke quickly dashed forward. Kakashi and the others looked up with fright and shock as the golden giant jumped towards them.

"ON BEHALF OF THE WORLD GOVERNMENT, I BID YOU ADIEU!" The golden giant yelled.

**CLASH!**

Kakashi and the others braced for impact but settled when they realized nothing had happened and looked up to see Sasuke had intercepted the giant's spear with his sword. The golden giant looked at Sasuke and became angry. Sasuke smirked again.

"Everyone keep moving. This is my fight." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-ya…" Law said, "Everybody keep moving!" Law yelled, running into the main streets of the holy land.

Brook, Sanji, and Kakashi followed Law and Sakura stayed behind. Sakura stared up at Sasuke who was still holding the golden giant at bay. She looked over at the golden giant who still struggled to move his spear. Sakura let a tear fall.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled.

Sanji stopped and turned around. Sasuke looked down at Sakura.

"Whatever you do…" Sakura stopped, "DON'T DIE HERE! DEFEAT HIM AND JOIN US INSIDE THE MANOR!"

Sasuke smirked and the golden giant frowned even more. Sanji ran back over to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! We have to keep going, Sasuke will be alright!" Sanji said.

Sakura, tears in her eyes backed up slowly and ran off with Sanji.

"NO! YOU CAN'T BE ALLOWED INTO THE HOLY LAND!" The golden giant yelled.

The giant man lifted his spear and attempted to throw it at the group but a purple hand came up and grabbed him by the throat. The giant coughed as he was lifted up and thrown across the holy land!

**BOOOM! BOOM! **

The man slid through the small villages within the holy land, crushing buildings and destroying walkways. The giant slowly stood to his feet and shook his head. Sasuke's Susanoo was standing tall.

"YOU SHINOBI HAVE ALREADY SUNK THIS WORLD INTO MADNESS ONCE BEFORE! AS ONE OF THE FIVE ELDERS THAT KEEP THIS WORLD IN CHECK… I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN IN MY MOST POWERFUL FORM HERE AND NOW!" The giant said.

Sasuke smiled again.

"I hope you can back up what you say…" Sasuke said.

The giant became confused.

"The first thing I thought when I came to these lands were how powerful the opponents might be." Sasuke said softly, "I have to admit the idea of devil fruits and haki caught me off guard and I thought I'd face at least a little trouble."

The giant became angry.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY, BASTARD!?" The giant yelled.

Sasuke smiled again.

"It's evident you hate shinobi… or even fear them… as you should." Sasuke said.

The giant gripped his spear and clenched his teeth.

"Because even with the opponents we've faced so far… Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and I…" Sasuke stopped, "HAVEN'T HAD A SERIOUS FIGHT SINCE WE'VE ARRIVED IN THESE LANDS!"

The giant heard enough and charged Sasuke.

"GO TO HELL, SHINOBI!" The giant yelled.

Sasuke coated his blade in black flames and charged back. The two giants raised their weapons and clashed them sending red and black flames everywhere, the shockwaves blowing away buildings.

**HOLY LAND OF MARIE JOIS (COURTYARD)**

"Looks like we've made it to the courtyard… but I'm sure the gorosei have already alerted officials so we need to hurry. Cherry blossom-ya, you head into the manor from the southern entrance and follow the halls until you reach an elevator. It'll take you down to the lower levels, after you've freed our targets get out of there!" Law ordered.

"Got it! But what about other prisoners?" Sakura asked.

"We don't have the resources to save them… if we can't beat the gorosei then there's no hope at saving them. We need to worry about ourselves for now." Law explained.

Sakura looked to the side and looked back up with determination.

"Got it." Sakura said before running off.

"The rest of us will head into the manor now. Just follow me until-." Law was interrupted by a sudden surge of gravity.

"GUAG!" Law said.

"What is this!?" Brook asked.

Kakashi struggled to stand as they were weighed down. Sanji looked up through clenched teeth. From the side a man in a purple kimono and white navy jacket hung over his shoulders walked out into the courtyard holding his sword. The man's eyes were closed and a scar just above his left eye that went down his left eye and over past his right could be seen.

"Law… I underestimated how bold you actually are… charging into the holy land like this." Fujitora said.

"Grrrgh… Law… who the hell is that?!" Sanji asked.

Kakashi struggled to look up and became shocked when he did.

"I…Issho!" Kakashi said.

Fujitora became shocked.

"That voice…" Fujitora said.

Sanji looked over at Kakashi.

"Oi! You know this guy, old man?" Sanji asked.

Law looked back at Kakashi.

"_How does he know this man!?" _Law asked himself.

"Issho! It's me! K…K…Kakashi!" Kakashi yelled.

Fujitora stopped the gravity and everyone fell to their hands and knees. Brook huffed and puffed.

"For a second there… I thought my skin was about to be sucked off my body… except… I don't have any skin!" Brook joked.

Fujitora walked over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi… Hatake?" Fujitora asked.

Kakashi stood up.

"Y… Yeah! What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked, "What's with the coat?"

Fujitora lowered his head.

"I'm sorry that… we had to meet again under these circumstances, Kakashi Hatake." Fujitora said.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

Law stood up, caught his breath, and sucked in some air.

"THAT MAN IS ONE OF THE NAVY ADMIRALS THAT PROTECT THE GOROSEI!" Law yelled.

Kakashi looked over at Law and back at Fujitora who had taken out his blade, reverse grip style, and attempted to slice down Kakashi. Kakashi took out a kunai and blocked the sword.

**CLANK!**

Fujitora and Kakashi were held at a stalemate. Kakashi stared at Fujitora with an angry expression and looked over at the others as they watched the struggle for power between the two.

"Everyone just go! I'll catch up!" Kakashi said.

"We can't just let you fight a navy admiral by yourself Kakashi-san!" Brook yelled.

"There's only three of us left now! The gorosei outnumber us!" Sanji yelled.

Kakashi forced Fujitora's blade away and jumped to kick him. Fujitora ducked and swung his blade up at Kakashi who spun around and blocked it with his kunai again. Kakashi flipped over Fujitora and landed with his back to the group.

"Just go! This won't take long I promise!" Kakashi said.

Law, Brook, and Sanji hesitated at first but turned around to run. Fujitora turned his head in their direction. Kakashi began to charge a lightning blade.

"I can't let you escape that easily!" Fujitora said, forcing a rock out the ground and flying towards the group.

Law turned around and saw the admiral heading towards them and Kakashi charging his lightning attack.

"ROOM!" Law yelled, conjuring a room around everyone, "SHAMBLES!"

Suddenly, Law, Brook, and Sanji were switched with Kakashi. Fujitora became surprised as Kakashi appeared in front of him and attempted to pierce him.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Kakashi yelled.

Fujitora whipped out his sword and used it to block Kakashi's attack. Kakashi became surprised and suddenly was forced into the ground by the gravity powers of the admiral. Fujitora landed on the ground.

"It would seem they got away…" Fujitora said, re-sheathing his blade.

Kakashi slowly got back to his feet.

"Issho… what's the meaning of this? You went missing years ago!" Kakashi asked.

Fujitora lowered his head slowly.

"Because of your absence… The Village Hidden in Stone had to re-elect Onoki as Tsuchikage…"

Fujitora clenched his teeth.

"I'm well aware of the pain I've caused my home village, Kakashi Hatake… I apologize for my disappearance." Fujitora said.

Kakashi held up his kunai.

"Don't apologize to me, Issho… apologize to them!" Kakashi said.

The two elders stood tall against each other and then took battle stances and charged at each other.

**INSIDE MARIE JOIS MANOR**

Law, Brook, and Sanji ran through the halls of the manor to find the Gorosei.

"This way!" Law said, turning a corner.

The three turned a corner and ran down the long hallway.

"How do you think that old ninja knew that admiral?" Sanji asked Law.

"I was quite surprised myself! Something doesn't seem right about that at all!" Brook said.

"I don't know for sure, but!... I've got an idea." Law confirmed.

Sanji and Brook became serious.

"What're you thinking, Law-san?" Brook asked.

Sanji stared at Law.

"Don't worry about that right now! Let's just focus on finding the gorosei!" Law said.

Sanji and Brook nodded and kept running.

**ROOM OF AUTHORITY (GOROSEI ROOM)**

The tall bearded elder, the cane wielding elder, the sword wielding elder, and the handlebar mustache elder all sat in the Room of Authority in silence. After a moment the bearded elder walked over to a table and picked up a golden transponder snail and pressed its golden button.

**RED LINE (BOTTOM)**

Usopp, Nami, Franky, and Chopper stood on the Sunny talking.

"Did you all hear that big boom!?" Usopp screamed.

"Yeah, must've been one hell of an attack to hear it down here." Franky said.

"Those ninjas sure are powerful…" Chopper commented.

"Boy, who are you telling? I'm glad they're on our side!" Nami said.

Usopp became serious.

"But I can't help but get the feeling that..." Usopp paused.

Everyone stared nervously at Usopp.

"Can't help what Usopp?" Nami asked.

Usopp looked up.

"I can't help but get a feeling that… they've been holding back against a lot of these guys! And not just a little… A lot more than we could ever imagine!" Usopp proclaimed.

**MARIE JOIS MANOR**

Law, Sanji, and Brook ran through the halls of the manor looking for the gorosei.

"Ah! An elevator!" Law exclaimed.

The three ran and got on the elevator.

"Level 56! That's the highest level." Law said.

Sanji pushed the button and the elevator lifted. Law looked back at Sanji and Brook.

"Alright… so it's obvious to me already those elders ate devil fruits." Law said.

Brook became surprised.

"I thought the same thing!" Brook said.

"Yeah, that giant golden form was a devil fruit for sure, but what kind?" Sanji asked.

Law turned back towards the elevator door.

"Zoan type: God God fruit."

Sanji and Brook couldn't believe what they had heard.

"WHA… WHA… WHAT!? LAW-SAN, IS THAT TRUE!?" Brook asked nervously.

"God God fruit….!?" Sanji asked.

"It sounds like pure fiction I know… but… when I was with DEATH Cyclone held classes really breaking down devil fruits… but one subject always stood out to me… the types." Law said.

Sanji and Brook gulped.

"There are so many more types than I ever thought! Mythical Logia, Special Paramecia, and… God zoans." Law said softly, "Cyclone theorized that the latter three can't be found because the government is hiding them and giving them to only their top of the pyramid officers… the gorosei… are 5 of those officers."

Sanji and Brook were in shock.

"When I saw that chariot of fire… and that golden giant I knew what Cyclone was saying was actually true. The five elders have eaten God fruits… the only question now is, which ones?" Law asked.

**DING!**

The elevator door opened to a venus fly trap eating Law.

"HEY, LAW!" Sanji yelled, running out of the elevator.

"LAW-SAN!" Brook yelled, following Sanji.

The venus fly trap ran over to a window and jumped out of it into a large grassy area, a food court of sorts. And turned around to roar at Sanji and Brook, who had jumped after it.

"SPIT OUT LAW YOU OVERGROWN WEED!" Sanji yelled.

The fly trap roared. Brook unsheathed his sword.

"Sanji-san, you must go find the gorosei! I'll help Law-san!" Brook said.

Sanji Tsk'd

"What the hell am I supposed to do alone!" Sanji asked.

"By now I'm sure Sakura-chan has found our targets! She'll be here to help you shortly! And after I beat this beast, Law-san will be right there!" Brook said.

Sanji stared at Brook with respect.

"Alright!" Sanji said, running back to jump at the broken window, "Sky walk!"

Sanji began to run on air at the window, when an unordinary blade of grass grabbed his leg and swung him around the room, slamming him into tables.

"Sanji-san!" Brook yelled.

Brook looked back as the venus fly trap and watched as it stepped aside for a green haired man in a green suit and navy jacket strung over his shoulders, walked into the light.

"Who are you!?" Brook asked, raising his blade.

The man smiled.

"Ryokugyu! I should be asking who the hell you are to try and fight the celestial dragons…" Ryokugyu said.

"Your buddies have our buddies locked up here! We came to save them!" Brook said.

Ryokugyu shook his head.

"Your friends seriously that worth dying over? That you would come here and fight all of us?" Ryokugyu asked.

Brook became even more serious.

"For my friends I would go to war with hell itself!" Brook yelled.

Ryokugyu laughed.

"Such big brave words! I'll request the government to have it written on your tombstones, sir." Ryokugyu said.

The venus fly trap charged at Brook and opened its wide mouth. Brook lifted his sword.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHHH!" A man yelled.

Brook and Ryokugyu looked over to see Sanji running full speed.

"DIABLE JAMBE: NERVURE! (RIB)" Sanji yelled, kicking the beast in the ribs.

Ryokugyu stared in shock as the fly trap spit up Law! The fly trap then slammed into the wall across from them and Sanji turned to Law and Brook.

"GO! I'LL HANDLE THIS BASTARD!" Sanji yelled.

"Cook-ya…" Law said.

Brook sweat nervously. Sanji lit a smoke.

"I'll be up there with you to kick the elders' asses shortly." Sanji said.

Law and Brook nodded then began to run for the window on the top floor.

"Hold on there buddy! You're not going anywhere!" Ryokugyu yelled stretching his hand towards Sanji and Brook sending a grass hand at them.

Sanji jumped at Ryokugyu, and the admiral looked at him.

"JOUE SHOT!" Sanji kicked Ryokugyu's haki covered arm and the admiral looked at the pirate cook with an angry face. Ryokugyu looked to the side and saw Law and Brook reach the window to run away. The admiral forced Sanji away and smiled.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, "Black Leg" Sanji…" Ryokugyu said.

Sanji puffed his cigarette.

"Yeah…" Sanji paused, "That's why it's gonna feel a lot better when I win."

**HALLWAY TO ROOM OF AUTHORITY**

Law and Brook ran down the straight hallway and noticed two humongous doors at the end of the hall.

"Law-san, are those the doors?" Brook asked.

Law squinted.

"Yeah! You ready Skeleton-ya?" Law asked.

Brook nodded and pulled out his sword. Law readied a room.

Brook and Law burst into the Room of Authority.

"TAKT!" Law yelled, calling for spiked rocks to shoot up to the elders' necks.

Each of the four remaining elders stared with straight faces at the pirates.

"You've really done it now… pirates." The mustached elder said.

"You'll be hated by your peers." The cane wielding elder said.

"Ninja! How despicable." The bearded elder said.

"They're pirates what did you expect? Scum working with scum." The sword wielding elder said.

Law and Brook held angry faces.

"Shut it! We're here to save our friends, we won't let you get involved!" Law said.

"But we've already gotten involved?" The mustached elder said rhetorically.

Law became confused.

"As a former warlord, surely you know what a golden transponder snail can do right?" The bearded elder asked.

Law became nervous.

"A buster call has been called on your friends at the bottom of the Red Line you fool." The sword wielding elder said.

Law and Brook became completely shocked.

"_HOW DID THEY KNOW WE WERE DOWN THERE!?... NO!... HOW __**LONG**_ HAVE THEY KNOWN WE WERE DOWN THERE!" Law asked himself.

Brook thought back to when Naruto was kicked of the Red Line by the youngest elder.

"You knew we were here?" Brook asked.

"We knew you were coming." The cane wielding elder said.

Law and Brook were confused now.

"How? That… that's not-." Law was interrupted.

"A man came by here just this morning… a swordsman." The bearded elder said.

Law and Brook didn't want to believe who they thought it was off the top of their heads.

"He beat up our gate officers and terrorized the celestial dragons looking for a girl." The cane wielding elder said.

"But that girl wasn't just any girl… she was "Demon Child" Nico Robin." The sword wielding elder said.

Law and Brook were in complete shock now.

"We knew immediately that the man who ravaged the city was none other than Vice-Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro." The mustached elder said.

"_DAMN RORONOA!" _Law yelled to himself.

"_So Zoro-san!... That's why he wasn't on the island!" _Brook said to himself.

"So wait!" Brook said.

Law and the elders looked at the skeleton.

"Is Nico Robin…!" Brook stopped.

The room was silent.

"Even here!?" Brook asked.

Law became stuck with utter disbelief. The gorosei stared. After a long pause the mustached elder spoke.

"No." The mustached elder said coldly.

Law and Brook almost fell to their knees. They didn't even need to be there!

"_This can't be! Why the hell would Arlong tell us they were here!? It was obviously a lie now, but… what would DEATH gain by telling us that…" _Law stopped.

"_We would come defeat the gorosei for him!" _Brook said.

"Not only have you defiled this place and spit on its holy name." The mustached elder started.

Law and Brook looked up at them defeated.

"You disrespect it even more by working with shinobi! The same ones who caused our creation in the first place." The cane wielding elder said.

Brook and Law stared.

"We're about to tell you top secret history, but you won't live to speak about it so it doesn't matter." The sword wielding elder said.

"In the missing century, the void century, nina ravaged the land with their constant fighting and war. Their power became so destructive that the original five elder stars had to use their power to force them to another part of the world and be kept there." The mustached elder said.

"They cared for nobody. Gender or age… savage animals." The sword wielding elder said.

Law and Brook looked down.

"And now they're using you. Since you've been involved with them it's done nothing but get you into trouble has it?" The cane wielding elder said.

"We have a file that says you were a DEATH member with another shinobi, Psycho Uchiha, the same man who has single handedly ripped this world out of the government's hands and burned our reputation across the world." The bearded elder said.

"That man with the eyes, Sasuke, shares that demonic last name, by even being around him this government wants you erased from history!" The sword wielding elder said.

"And erased you shall be…" The mustached elder said.

Law and Brook looked up to the elders staring at them.

"You will not make it out of this room alive." The cane wielding elder said softly.

"Die with the invaders and destroyers of our land." The mustached elder said.

"Die with those disgusting shinobi…" The bearded elder said, charging an immense surge of electricity into his arm.

Law and Brook stared with shock as the elder ripped out of his jacket and his white hair flew wild. His eyes turned into lightning blue and his voice was normal with a booming one behind it.

"AFTER YOUR DEATHS WE WILL GO TO THE NINJA WORLD AND END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" The bearded god said.

Law and Brook were frozen in place.

"Skeleton-ya..! We've got to… we've got to..!" Law was interrupted by the bearded god charging him and Brook.

**BLAM!**

The bearded god was sent flying across the room into a collection of desks, shelves, and paperwork. Law and Brook stared with shock as they looked up to see Naruto, in crystal fox form, had punched the bearded elder. The rest of the gorosei stared towards the door with straight faces.

"I told you he wouldn't check to see if he killed him." The sword wielding elder said.

"This could be more interesting anyway." The cane wielding elder said.

"So, you finally show up, Naruto Uzumaki." The mustached elder said.

Naruto looked over at Law and Brook.

"Law. Skeleton. Can you fight?" Naruto asked.

Law and Brook looked up at Naruto with relief and determination.

"Yeah!" They said in unison.

Naruto nodded and turned to the gorosei.

"Now!..." Naruto paused, the gorosei still stared at him.

"YOU'RE GONNA WIPE OUT WHAT WORLD ONCE AND FOR ALL!?" Naruto yelled, eyes turning ice white, his pupils disappearing.


	54. What would you like to know first?

**CHAPTER 53**

**The last few days have been no shorter than madness for the shinobi who have allied with pirates to take down the organization DEATH… led by another self-proclaimed shinobi from the ninja world, Psycho Uchiha. Speaking of shinobi… the ninja world hasn't necessarily been peaceful either. Zayoshi's escape has, by this point, made shockwaves through the leaf… what will be the result of this?**

**HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE**

Villagers panicked in the streets and shinobi tried their hardest to maintain the crowds.

"Please everyone you must calm down! Everything will be alright!" A leaf jounin yelled.

"Everyone please get back inside! We will handle this situation! Anyone received word from lady Hokage or her escort party?" Another jounin asked.

"Haven't heard from her all day, sir!"

As many villagers as there were going crazy and filled with fear, there were those who were angry.

"What the hell happened? You're supposed to be some of the best ninja the Leaf has to offer! You can't stop one old man!?" A young woman asked.

"What will we do with our children? The next generation must be protected!" An elderly man said.

"We've had peace for three beautiful years! Get out there and stop him before we're all killed!" A man said.

"Nobody is killing anyone just get back inside!" A jounin said.

This madness is widespread across the Village Hidden in Leaves. The only person who could end this chaos is the Hokage, but unbeknownst to the people… the Hokage is currently unavailable due to being beaten by the same man they are afraid of, the left hand to Psycho, Zayoshi Botoya. Even with the Hokage's absence, there is one man who could help this situation.

**HIDDEN LEAF PRISON **

Shikamaru still lay passed out from the pain of the acid Zayoshi hit him with. He could slowly start to hear what sounded like a siren and speaking on an intercom.

"_Black ops, you are to go through the prison and look for casualties and take any prisoner who may have gotten out of their cells back where they belong!" _

Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly and turned onto his back. He looked up at the ceiling with low eyes. The burning had slowed to a slight burn. Moving hurt but it wasn't impossible.

"_What the hell… was that guy?" _Shikamaru asked himself as he rolled over and got on his forearms and knees.

"_The acid that came from his body… and his arm turning black… becoming an armor like substance… I need to… I need to!" _Shikamaru shook as he slowly got to his feet. The sirens were clear now and men could be heard running across the upper floors. Shikamaru slowly walked towards the elevator.

"_That man gave me a lot of information… and to still spare me like this?... what is his game?" _Shikamaru asked himself.

Shikamaru made it to the elevator and pushed the button to be taken to the first floor. He leaned against the wall and breathed heavily.

"_If I can at least make it to the infirmary… I can have someone come to me so I can explain what I've learned. At any rate, we've got a lot of work to do!" _Shikamaru said to himself.

The elevator stopped after a moment and Shikamaru was frightened to see the carnage. Bodies eaten away and slashed. Different types of poison littered the lobby. Yamato noticed Shikamaru and ran over to him.

"Shikamaru!" Yamato yelled out.

Shikamaru slowly walked out of the elevator and fell over but Yamato caught him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Yamato asked nervously.

Shikamaru winced from the pain.

"Never mind me… what happened here?" Shikamaru asked.

Yamato put his head to the side.

"We assume it to be Zayoshi… the acid man. He's killed several guards busting out of here." Yamato said.

Shikamaru was shocked.

"How come he wasn't stopped from leaving the village!?" Shikamaru asked.

Yamato became serious.

"Well… we thought he masked his chakra and left the village so no one would know but… anbu black ops know what he looks like by heart, also…" Yamato stopped.

"Also what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Izumo and Kotetsu were attacked by a man clearly impersonating Ibiki… or even… took over Ibiki's body." Yamato said softly.

Shikamaru was for sure shocked now.

"They were shot through the chests by some acid substance, but our medical teams have been handling them and they're in stable condition. Ibiki on the other hand…" Yamato stopped again.

Everyone in the room held a face of regret and shame. Shikamaru had a feeling of what Yamato was going to say but didn't say anything.

"Died." Yamato finished.

The room was quiet. All that could be heard was the wind outside and the heat being pumped into the room by vents.

"Where did they find him?" Shikamaru asked.

"About 4 and a half miles out from the Leaf. It's weird because he suffered not one external wound… all his wounds were internal. Burned, and destroyed… damn it he never stood a chance." Yamato said.

Shikamaru became serious and stood up on his own, to Yamato's surprise. Shikamaru held a serious face.

"Where's the Hokage?" Shikamaru asked.

"She and the other four kage of their respective villages were called to the Five Kage Summit to speak about the world's present situation and how they want to handle it." Yamato answered.

Shikamaru became slightly nervous.

"And have you heard anything back from her at all? From them?" Shikamaru asked.

Yamato shook his head. Shikamaru clenched his teeth.

"Yamatao! We need to get someone down there!... They may be… in trouble…" Shikamaru said before falling out.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Damn." Yamato said, "Get this man to an infirmary!"

A jounin came over and picked up Shikamaru to take him to an infirmary.

"What a mess all this is…" Yamato said.

Yamato walked back outside and into the streets of the Leaf. It was still in a frenzy. On the other side of the Leaf… a group of well-known names were speaking to each other about today's events.

"I know! Whatever is going on must be serious." Choji said, eating chips.

"I don't get how you can eat chips so casually during this." Tenten said with an annoyed face.

"Because just like us he has no fear of any enemy! If this old man wants to challenge our youth then I say let's let him!" Lee said happily.

"I think we should have a little more caution… that old man did bust out of one of our strongest prisons." Shino said.

"Ahhh Shino don't sound like a coward on us! We can take on anybody who poses a threat to this village!" Kiba yelled.

"Do you all think what's happening here is the reason Naruto and the others were sent on that mission "outside the world of ninja?" Ino asked.

**6 OF THE KONOHA 11**

**CHOJI AKIMICHI**

**TENTEN**

**ROCK LEE**

**SHINO ABURAME**

**KIBA INUZUKA **

**INO YAMANAKA **

"I like to think that, Ino. They were escorting a princess back to where she came from in case a secret organization made an attempt on her life." Shino said.

"A secret organization?" Choji asked.

"The name is still unknown to us, but Hokage Kakashi left to join the others and Lady Tsunade just recently went to the Land of Iron in his absence." Shino said.

"Hey, Shino, is that another reason they came and grabbed Hinata?" Kiba asked.

Shino nodded.

"Whatever's happening, it looks like they're needing more and more ninja to handle it." Shino said.

"So, these guy's outside of the world of ninja are weaklings?" Lee asked.

"That's one way to put it… I guess." Tenten said.

"Hey now we can't say that for sure! Maybe the guy's they're facing are just too strong!" Choji said.

"I can see that, but it just sucks being in the dark on everything." Ino said.

As the group spoke, a certain wheel chaired shinobi found them.

"And what are all you doing over here? The village is in a state of peril!" Might Guy said.

"Guy-sensei!" Lee yelled.

"Guy… what's going on? Do you have any new information?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, Guy-sensei, we want to know what's going on!" Tenten added.

Guy breathed in and out.

"Well unfortunately there's been no new information that I know of-."

Guy was interrupted by a Leaf Jounin.

"Guy-san! I have news."

Guy and the others looked at the Jounin with straight faces.

"Shikamaru-san recently went into the Leaf Prison to speak with our escapee Zayoshi and was defeated! But he's been taken to an infirmary and is being taken care of as we speak." The Jounin said.

"Shikamaru!? What infirmary!? We have to go see him!" Choji said.

"Yeah!" Ino added.

The Jounin stood tall.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that! Shikamaru-san has requested that you all assist in calming down the village." The Jounin ordered.

"Tsk. Oh come on! We can't get ANY information? This is our village too!" Kiba angrily asked.

The Jounin began to sweat.

"Kiba-san, you must calm yourself! Everyone is just worked up right now! The best thing for everyone is to just calm down…" The Jounin said.

Guy smiled.

"HE'S RIGHT! EVERYONE FOCUS ON CALMING DOWN THE VILLAGERS AND RESTORING PEACE IN THIS VILLAGE! WE'LL FOCUS ON THE DETAILS LATER! LEE! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT!?" Guy asked.

Guy was shocked to see Lee already running towards the village.

"THAT'S MY BOY! RUN LEE! RUN INTO THE VILLAGE AND CALM THEM DOWN WITH YOUR AUTHORITY OF YOUTH!" Guy yelled, rolling off into the village.

The four shinobi who remained and the Jounin all stared at the two.

"Well, saw that coming." Tenten said, standing up, "I guess it can't be helped. I'll see everyone later!"

Choji and Ino began to walk towards the village as well.

"You ready Ino?" Choji asked.

Ino nodded and smiled.

"Let's do this! As ninja we need to be able to step up even when our Hokage is gone."

Choji and Ino ran off. The Jounin looked at Kiba who had gotten on Akamaru.

"After this whole thing is situated we'd better get some answers!" Kiba yelled, riding off.

The Jounin puffed and ran in another direction.

**DEATH HQ**

Psycho read a newspaper with him looking directly at the camera in a cloud of smoke. He turned to his transponder snail and picked up the phone.

"Cyclone. Could you come to my office for a moment?" Psycho said softly, hanging up the phone.

Cyclone walked into his office after a few minutes.

"What did you need?" Cyclone asked.

"These newspapers regarding our victory over the marines on this island… do you think they've… reached the ninja world yet?" Psycho asked.

Cyclone crossed his arms.

"Possibly. Considering the treaty between Alabasta and the Sand, I wouldn't be surprised if Cobra sent out a copy to the Sand Village." Cyclone said.

Psycho rest his chin on his hands.

"And in doing that, my name is once again thrown around the ninja world…" Psycho said, annoyed.

"Does that face interfere with our plans for the ninja world?" Cyclone asked.

Psycho smiled.

"It takes away our element of surprise but… I've already got a back up plan." Psycho said, reaching into a drawer and pulling out some scrolls.

Cyclone was a little surprised.

"I told you I visited Kataka the other day… these were why." Psycho said calmly.

The scrolls rest next to each other with names on them.

**FUYU, KORUK, KAYA**

The scroll that read "Fuyu" was purple, the scroll that read "Kaya" was ice blue, and the scroll that read "Koruk" was golden.

"You certainly mean business… pulling out those three." Cyclone said.

Psycho looked down at the scrolls and back up at Cyclone.

"They won't be apart of the initial invasion, at least they're not intended to be. I'll release them once we have a grip on the five nations." Psycho explained.

Cyclone crossed his arms.

"Who are you going to send? The DEATH generals? Do you trust them to be able to beat those shinobi?" Cyclone said.

Psycho smirked.

Nico Robin walked through Marineford, which was now DEATH HQ's main building. It was around 2:30pm at this point. She walked past DEATH members who lugged around paint, stones, tools, and anything else needed for the re-construction of the island. Some DEATH members who saw her even spoke to her as if they weren't enemies. Robin usually just smiled and waved at them. Robin thought about Psycho. After revealing himself to be her father, she began to question who he **truly** was. And she didn't intend to sit around and wait.

"_I need answers from him! And I need them now!" _Robin said to herself.

Robin walked down a hall and turned a corner.

Robin stopped when she saw Kaku and Rob Lucci walking towards her.

"Hey, Lucci. That's the boss's daughter right? Nico Robin." Kaku asked, sarcastically.

Lucci nodded.

The two DEATH generals slowly walked towards her. Robin flinched a little.

"Calm yourself, Nico Robin. I've already told you we have no bad blood towards you." Lucci said.

"Yeah, you're shaking in your boots Nico Robin! Your father has no fear, you should reflect that." Kaku said.

Robin gulped.

"Well, you have to excuse me. It's not everyday you engage in friendly conversation with two people who wanted you dead." Robin said.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Nico Robin you're a catch! I'm glad we're friends now, you're pretty funny!" Kaku said.

Robin cringed at "friends."

Lucci and Kaku, who was still laughing, walked by Robin. Kaku kept walking and Lucci stopped right next to Robin.

"For the record, we never wanted you dead, the government did. We were just following orders. Same as we are now. Isn't it crazy to think about? Your enemies and your friends… could actually be the other way around depending on the situation, don't you think?" Lucci asked rhetorically before walking off.

A small ball of sweat ran down Robin's face. Robin looked back to see the two former government officials walking down the hall and turning a corner. Robin looked forward and began walking again.

After a few minutes of walking and taking some stairs she got to the top floor.

"Alright… I think this is the floor his office is on." Robin said softly.

Robin walked through the floor until she noticed a room with a big door.

"He's got to be in there." Robin said.

Robin walked over to the door and almost knocked until she heard talking. Robin inspected the door and saw it was open just a little. Robin looked through the crack and saw Cyclone talking with Psycho.

"_Cyclone… the right hand to father… I mean Psycho! What the hell am I saying?" _Robin said to herself.

Robin listened in on the conversation.

"Do you really think they have a chance against the shinobi of the ninja world?" Cyclone asked.

Robin inched closer.

"_Who is he talking about?" _Robin asked herself.

Psycho smirked.

"The DEATH generals are our more powerful unit… to small fry." Psycho said, "To our foot soldiers they look like gods, but… to compete with shinobi? I highly doubt that."

Cyclone was intrigued. Robin still listened with sweat running down her face.

"In two days, we lost Eneru and I received a call that Arlong was defeated as well." Psycho said.

Cyclone face palmed and shook his head.

"And I'm sure you'd be able to guess who had a hand in defeating them." Psycho finished.

Cyclone nodded.

"The shinobi are our biggest threat right now. I'm sure any of the kage in those villages could take an emperor in these lands with little to no effort, same as you and I." Psycho said.

"What about the marines? Couldn't they become a hinderance as well?" Cyclone asked.

Psycho looked up in confusion.

"Cyclone… I didn't know you had a comedic side to you. The marines are a disrespect to the word "army" a genin could defeat a couple hundred marines swiftly!" Psycho joked.

Robin gasped.

"_The way he said that leads me to believe that a genin could be one of their early ranks… I have to say though, Naruto and his team truly are powerful…" _Robin said.

Cyclone smiled but became serious.

"I think you know what I really mean, Psycho." Cyclone said.

Psycho put a hand up.

"Of course, I do. You're talking about that man that showed up here earlier… Kraken." Psycho said.

"I have to be honest; I was sure you'd take him out or ask me to. He was supposed to be the next Garp, and even more impressive, he became a marine admiral at the young age of 18. If the marines found out he was alive, surely they'd build an army behind him immediately. The marines may be jokes compared to the shinobi, but an alliance between the two could be trouble for our numbers." Cyclone said.

Robin was shocked.

"_Luffy's big brother!... He's that strong!?" _Robin asked.

Psycho leaned back.

"That's true that Monkey D. Kraken certainly has the reputation and power to be a true pain. However, you forget Cyclone, that the shinobi and marines are already on rocky water from their skirmishes a few centuries ago, and with Arlong dead, that means my message surely made it to our pawns." Psycho said with a smile.

Cyclone was confused for a moment.

"Message?" Cyclone asked, then thought about it, "Oh. **That **message."

Psycho went back to resting his chin on his hands.

"By now the shinobi should be attacking the Holy Land of Mariejois for us. I don't know how the news works around here, but if our attack on Marineford and the war that followed was broadcasted then my hopes are that this incident will be documented." Psycho said.

Cyclone continued to listen with his arms crossed. Robin was full of fear and anxiety.

"_Attack the Holy Land!? Why would they do that!?" _Robin asked.

"Headlines all over will say… "Breaking news! Shinobi from the world of ninja have invaded and attacked the World Government's base and home of the celestial dragons! Their intentions are clear! To send a message to the world… the shinobi are tired of being locked away from the world and have used their treaty with Alabasta to launch a full-scale invasion and take back the lands they were banished from!" Psycho said.

Robin gasped.

"_THAT'S NOT TRUE! THAT'S NOT TRUE AT ALL! IF THE PAPER PRINTS THAT IT'LL MAKE NARUTO AND THE OTHERS LOOK LIKE BAD GUYS!" _Robin thought.

Psycho chuckled.

"Isn't it crazy to think that a little white lie can ignite so much madness?" Psycho said.

Cyclone chuckled as well.

"They'd do anything if their friends are in danger, that's for sure." Cyclone said.

"_So the message was that one of us were locked away in the Holy Land… to get Naruto and the others to attack it and sever any possible alliance with the marines!... Oh no." _Robin thought to herself.

"That's what you're thinking, isn't it Kraken? Hmph. I'll always be one step ahead of him no matter how long it has been." Psycho said.

Cyclone smiled.

"And what about the straw hats?" Cyclone asked.

Psycho looked up.

"The straw hats?... They fall under the same radar. They work with the ninja to attack the Holy Land and they'll be more hated than they already are by the world. Their chances at any sort of alliance is even more dead in the water." Psycho said.

Cyclone uncrossed his arms. Robin gulped.

"_Luffy… and the others…" _Robin said.

"What will you tell the others tonight? At the meeting?" Cyclone said.

Psycho smirked.

"Tonight… we attack the last three emperors: Kaido, Big mom, and Shanks. Once they're defeated we will take over the lands they own and then… we make our move on the five great ninja nations. Even if they've seen the news and know that I'm still alive it makes no difference. I have the power to make them all crumble, WE have the power to make them crumble." Psycho explained.

Cyclone smiled, closed his eyes, and lowered his head. Robin couldn't believe it.

"_They plan to attack the emperors AND the ninja world!? Just what in the world does he have planned?..." _Robin asked herself.

"Sounds good to me." Cyclone said, "If you don't need anything else I guess I'll take my leave." Cyclone said.

"Hold on." Psycho said.

Cyclone stared.

"Could you send Robin in please?" Psycho asked.

Cyclone nodded and moved towards the transponder snail. Robin gasped.

"_Oh no! He's going to call for me! But that should be okay… I'll just stay out of Cyclone's sight when he leaves the room and wait a few before showing up…" _Robin thought.

"Oh there's no need to call her." Psycho said.

Robin gasped again. As she stared into the room, Psycho was looking up at Cyclone who was looking down back at him. After a moment, Cyclone looked towards the door. Robin sweat profusely and hurried and put her back against the wall.

"_Damn! Did he see me?" _Robin thought.

Robin watched the door carefully as she heard footsteps approach the door, until for some reason they stopped and closed the door. Robin let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close… I'm just gonna go back to my room… I'll speak with Psycho tomorrow." Robin said, turning around and running into Cyclone's body. Robin looked up with fear as Cyclone stood over her, his arms in his pockets. Robin choked out words but wasn't really saying anything that could be made out.

"Psycho wants to see you, Nico Robin." Cyclone said.

Robin nodded slowly and walked backwards Psycho's office doors. As she did, she stared into Cyclone's eyes. One appeared to be blind and the other was a black ripple like pattern over a purple eye ball.

"_What… the hell is this man?... He feels so… evil. Like I'm looking… into the devil's eyes himself!" _Robin thought.

Cyclone just continued to watch the young woman.

Eventually Robin made it to the door and opened it. She went into the room and closed the door, facing it, and letting out a sigh.

"Byakugan and Rinnegan." Psycho said.

Robin jumped and looked back slowly to see Psycho doing paperwork.

"Byakugan… and Rinnegan?..." Robin asked.

Psycho picked his head up and set down his pen.

"Those were they eyes you just saw. Eyes of great power, power of gods." Psycho said.

Robin stood across the room.

"You know that's what DEATH is? Cyclone and I use our powerful eyes for a lot more than you think. DEATH's goal is to create a perfect world of harmony. That we, as gods, will watch over." Psycho explained.

Robin was confused.

"Death Eagerly Awaits The Heathens… that's what DEATH stands for. Not one man or woman who opposes us will be left alive. Hence is why the grim reaper awaits them with little patience. Come. Sit." Psycho said.

Robin slowly walked towards Psycho with a concerning look. After a few minutes, which seemed like hours, Robin made it to a chair and sat down in front of Psycho's desk. Psycho wrote some things down and looked up at Robin. Robin jumped again.

Psycho removed the band that covered his left eye and set it down. Robin stared with fear into his left eye. A saw blade design surrounded the red pupil over a black eyeball. Psycho's other eye also had three comma like symbols over a red pupil, except this eye ball was white. A weird pattern made up half of Psycho's face as well.

"So…" Psycho started.

Robin stared.

"What would you like to know first?" Psycho asked.

**I APPRECIATE EVERYONE PATIENT ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH ME TAKING FOREVER FOR THESE CHAPTERS! I'm just so busy I don't have time to type them sometimes but I'm gonna try to get back in rhythm! Also, the lore with Psycho and the world of One Piece is pretty much wrapping itself up and I want to start inserting the ninja worlds place in this lore into my story so the next couple of chapters may be just that. To kind of bring them up to speed, but it won't be rushed of course! The lore in this story still goes much deeper than you all know! I will take care of you all! Appreciate all my readers.**


	55. It's okay father, I forgive you

**CHAPTER 54**

Robin stared into Psycho's eyes. Her eyes were filled with anxiety and his, cool, calm, and collected. She breathed heavily enough to calm herself down, but soft enough for Psycho not to notice it. Psycho's head rest in his hands as he waited for Robin to speak.

"_This is what I wanted right? He's right here in front of me and yet… I can't force out a question! What do I do? Do I just…" _Robin was stopped in her thoughts by Psycho.

"Nico Robin!" Psycho yelled.

Robin straightened up.

"Y…Yes?" Robin asked.

"Surely you weren't just snooping around and eavesdropping on our conversations to get the jump on us when you reunited with your friends were you? That's the reason I believe you'd have a reason to be outside my office." Psycho said.

"No, I! - "Robin was stopped.

"Or, something's on your mind, and you wish to speak to me about it." Psycho said.

Robin looked down to the side.

"Yes… there has been some things on my mind, well… a lot of things actually." Robin said softly.

Psycho was mildly surprised.

"Concerning?" Psycho asked.

"You…" Robin said.

Psycho's eyes widened a little upon hearing this.

"Me, huh?" Psycho said with a small smile and holding up a three with his fingers.

Robin was confused.

"Three questions. I'll give you three questions to ask me." Psycho said.

Robin became slightly agitated.

"What am I supposed to do with three questions?" Robin asked.

Psycho smiled.

"If you're smart with them, you can get a lot out of me. I promise I'll answer all of them with great detail." Psycho said.

Robin calmed down a little.

"I guess that works…" Robin said.

"I'll be waiting." Psycho said, his chin still in his hands.

Robin calmly breathed in and out.

"_Three questions… out of everything I want to know. What do I ask him?" _Robin thought to herself.

Psycho continued to stare at Robin, waiting on a question. Robin examined him and noticed something surprising, Psycho was sweating. It was hardly noticeable but there were balls of sweat forming on his face.

"_He's nervous! Could he really be worried about what I might ask him?..." _Robin thought.

Psycho continued to stare.

"Um…" Robin said.

Psycho squinted.

"_I've only got three questions. I need to be smart with this… I think I know what I want to ask him first." _Robin thought.

Robin sat up; Psycho noticed this.

"Ready, are you?" Psycho asked.

Robin nodded.

"How are you so young even though you're hundreds of years old?" Robin asked.

Psycho smirked. Robin sat nervously.

"That's a good question, Nico Robin." Psycho said.

Robin put up a fake smile.

"Well, it's honestly really simple. There's a member in DEATH that most don't see, her name, is Kataka "The Crypt Keeper." Psycho said.

Robin flinched. She had heard that name at Sakura Kingdom through Sabo.

"Kataka? "The Crypt Keeper?" Robin asked.

Psycho sat back.

"She ate the Reaper Reaper Fruit and became a grim reaper human almost 500 years ago." Psycho said.

Robin's eyes shot open.

"Reaper Reaper Fruit? 500 years ago?" Robin asked.

Psycho held up a hand.

"Please, be silent until I'm done speaking." Psycho said.

Robin gulped and nodded. Psycho sat back, crossed his arms, and looked up.

"Let's see… where was I?... Oh yes, she ate that fruit around 500 years ago… I met her about 150 years after her consumption of the fruit, after she had made a name for herself. She was a young girl infatuated with dead things. Dead people, animals, etc. Eventually the townspeople accused her of being a witch and killed her, quite brutally if I do say so myself." Psycho explained.

Robin stared on with intrigue.

"Not only did the fruit bring her back to life… it turned her into a 25ft tall monster. The fruit's main ability is to use the users face to scare people. If you're scared of her face you'll automatically be added to her collection of the dead." Psycho explained.

"So, kind of like Moria's fruit?" Robin asked.

"In a way." Psycho confirmed, "But you see, she keeps the bodies in such a good condition it's like they're still in their primes. She can bring out these bodies whenever she chooses to fight for her." Psycho said.

"I see. But what does this have to do with your youth?" Robin asked.

Psycho smiled.

"I'll answer two questions in one, since it's you." Psycho said.

Robin was surprised.

"I can thank Kataka for both half my immortality **and** my eternal youth." Psycho said.

Robin was shocked.

"How?!" Robin asked.

Psycho smirked.

"You see Kataka can't leave the cave she resides in because of an obvious weakness. So, she gains her collection from other people bringing her bodies. If you bring her a body… she'll grant you a wish." Psycho said.

Robin was appalled.

"How… how is that possible!?" Robin asked.

Psycho shrugged.

"I don't know to be honest, but as you can see, it works. In fact, these three names on these scrolls, are all people I've brought to Kataka in the past." Psycho said.

Robin looked down at the scrolls.

**FUYU, KORUK, KAYA**

"People you… knew in the past…" Robin said.

"But I think that answers your question. Regarding my immortality and eternal youth." Psycho said.

Robin was shook, but she calmed down.

"O…Okay." Robin said softly.

Psycho stared.

"Anything else?" Psycho asked.

Robin straightened up.

"We all had a talk about you the other night… The Straw Hats and the ninja. About how we all met you at some point in our lives… I've been wondering since that night… what went through your mind… when you saw us all the other day? At Arlong Park 2.0?" Robin asked.

Psycho was surprised at this one.

"What went through my mind huh?" Psycho asked.

Robin stared ahead.

"Well, I was certainly surprised. Not so much so because I knew you all but because you were all together the way you were." Psycho confessed.

"Huh? I don't understand." Robin said.

"When I met most of you, you were all just little kids. Aside from Brook, Naruto, and Sasuke. Even still, I never expected you all to be one big group. It's truly amazing to see how that all worked out. The same kids I had met in my travels all showing up to take me down... it was a surprise truly, but honestly there's not much more to it than that." Psycho said.

Robin nodded.

"So that's why you gave Naruto and Luffy so many chances to just walk away?" Robin asked.

Psycho nodded.

"Yes. This is grown man business and neither of them have any business interfering, but I guess I shouldn't have assumed they'd just walk away from the same man who tried to kill their friend, that princess." Psycho said.

"Yeah… I understand now." Robin said.

Psycho smiled.

"One more question, Nico Robin." Psycho said.

Robin jumped.

"_One more question… I know how he's still alive after all this time… and what he thought of seeing us all together, which was almost a waste of a question… but what should I ask him now?" _Robin thought.

Psycho stared at Robin who had her head down and eyes closed in thought. After a few moments Robin looked up. Psycho picked up a cup of rum.

"What's the truth behind the ninja's being excluded from the rest of the world?" Robin asked.

Psycho almost spit out the rum he drank and looked at Robin. Robin stared with determination. Psycho smiled.

"So… the best for last I see." Psycho said.

Robin nodded.

"When we first met the ninja, they made several remarks about never stepping foot in these lands before… and then there was the treaty with Alabasta..." Robin said.

Psycho set down his rum and leaned forward.

"I see. I must warn you though, what I'm about to tell you involves the void century… I understand you wish to find this information yourself, right? Do you still want to hear the truth?" Psycho asked.

"_Of course, I want to find that out for myself, but… when I finally see everyone again the information I learn right here and now will be critical! So… I'll have to sacrifice a piece of my dream for them." _Robin thought.

Robin looked up and nodded.

"Go ahead." Robin said.

Before Psycho could answer, he was interrupted by Cyclone coming in.

"Sorry for interrupting, Psycho." Cyclone said.

Psycho smiled.

"Oh no, you're fine. What did you need?" Psycho asked.

"I just wanted to tell you I was going to go take care of **that** business in the North Blue." Cyclone said.

Psycho thought about it.

"Oh… **that** business… go on ahead. I expect you to execute it flawlessly and be back before the meeting tonight." Psycho said.

Cyclone nodded.

"Also, take Kaku with you." Psycho said.

Cyclone was a little confused.

"For what?" Cyclone asked.

"You remember our talk about the DEATH generals. I want to get an estimate on how much our training truly worked for them." Psycho said.

Cyclone nodded.

"Understood." Cyclone said, before vanishing.

Robin looked at where Cyclone was and then back over to Psycho.

"Alright, without further ado… I'll tell you what's **really **going on." Psycho said.

Robin gulped and nodded.

"800 years ago… a period that would become known as the Void Century… there was a war during that time between four powerful factions. The two that matter are the world government and the shinobi. The shinobi of that time were just that, no chakra, no special abilities, just ninja. They couldn't compete with the military strength the world government had, until one fateful day… when, in a ball of fire, a woman named Kaguya arrived. She blessed the people with chakra and gave them the ability to fight back." Psycho explained.

Robin listened carefully.

"The power these people gained from this aura called chakra… it was too much for the world government to handle. They didn't have an answer for the techniques the shinobi dished out, above all else though… there were three people in particular who were a real threat to the world government. Hamura, Hagoromo, and Kaguya. Their visual jutsu on top of their chakra killed hundreds of thousands of men. The world government didn't stand a chance. One day though… Kaguya planted a great tree… the tree of life is what she called it. Every now and again people would go and make "sacrifices" to this tree, but they would never return." Psycho said.

Robin began to sweat a little.

"Obviously once a certain number of people began to go missing questions started to get asked. One man in particular made the biggest fuss. Hagoromo." Psycho said.

"Hagoromo… you just said he was helping at first though right?" Robin asked.

Psycho puffed. Robin noticed this and kind of winced. Psycho began to squeeze his hands together and a small vein popped in his head.

"Ps… Psycho… are you okay?" Robin asked.

Psycho took a moment to breathe in and out. He held up a hand to let her know to give him a second. Robin stared at him nervously, not knowing if he was okay or not. Robin watched as Psycho slowly looked up, his eyes had tears running down them. Robin was in complete shock.

"That damn old lady… she made life hell for the people of that time…" Psycho said.

Robin looked at Psycho with remorse.

"Hagoromo went to the tree one day to investigate with his brother Hamura and… he found that the people who went to make sacrifices were wrapped in cocoons and slowly turned into plant, human hybrids called "white zetsu" basically Kaguya's plan to end the fighting was to turn everyone into the same exact thing… Hagoromo… found his love in one of the cocoons… dead." Psycho finished.

Robin covered her mouth.

"Her own son… DAMN!" Psycho yelled, slamming his fist down on his desk.

Robin jumped. Psycho began to shake and tremble. The tears fell even heavier now as he clawed at the desk with one hand and held his head with the other.

"Things only got worse from there. After Hagoromo and Hamura found out the truth they planned to kill Kaguya and of course… the world government got word of this." Psycho said.

Robin gulped, a hand on her chest.

"They said they'd stop the fighting on their end immediately if Hagoromo and Hamura fought together to kill Kaguya. Obviously being tired of the fighting, the brothers agreed and used their power to seal Kaguya into what would become the moon." Psycho said.

Robin gasped.

"After Hagoromo and Hamura defeated Kaguya they expected the fighting to stop but they were betrayed at the last second. The world government used the chaos from the family feud to their advantage and told the brother's that the fighting was far from over unless they agree to another deal…" Psycho said in an angry tone.

Robin was sweating, she looked down with disappointment.

"What was… the deal?" Robin asked.

Psycho grunted and tried with everything he had to hold in his anger.

"That every year the world government would do a draft to bring ninja over to these lands and fight in their army and the rest of the ninja had to be pushed to a remote section of the world to be forgotten for their "crimes." Psycho explained.

"The exclusion part is ridiculous! From what I've seen ninja are nice people and care about their friends!" Robin yelled.

Psycho looked to the side. Dried tears covered his face.

"That's all we ever cared about… that's why Hagoromo and Hamura agreed to such a ridiculous deal!" Psycho said.

"But the treaty that Vivi wanted to make with the Sand Village! That would've made things right, right?" Robin asked.

Psycho straightened up.

"That's right." Psycho said.

"So then why did DEATH try to take her life? Why did you interrupt the deal!?" Robin asked, "That deal would've helped the ninja world more than you know!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL A MAN WHO'S SEEN THE HORRORS OF THIS WORLD FOR CENTURIES WHAT HE WOULD AND WOULDN'T KNOW YOU FOOL!" Psycho yelled.

Robin rescinded a little.

"To hell with the Nerefiti family! They only went with what the world government demanded out of fear of what they'd do to them if they didn't. They became traitors to the world government. I'm sure Cobra is only making the treaty to help himself and not the hidden villages. They don't deserve that luxury for what this damn government has done to my people for centuries now!" Psycho yelled.

Robin was a little scared by his aggression.

"What has the world government been doing…" Robin asked.

Psycho stared at Robin with cold eyes.

"As I said… they draft ninja against their wills every other year, but that's not it. If a ninja refuses to fight for the world government…" Psycho paused.

Robin anxiously waited for an answer.

"They imprison, torture, and kill every ninja who refuses… as payback for what happened in the 100 year war. The world government erased any and all evidence that their greatest embarrassment ever happened… that they had to make a deal with their own enemies just to "win" in a sense." Psycho explained, "That's why I tried to kill Vivi and stop the treaty, because they don't deserve to have an alliance with the shinobi of the ninja world, especially if it's just to use their strength." Psycho said.

Robin chuckled.

"So, that's why… you're doing all this?..." Robin asked rhetorically, Psycho knew this though, so he kept quiet.

"THAT'S WHY YOU KILLED 9 MILLION PEOPLE AND MAYBE MILLIONS MORE TO RULE THIS WORLD!? YOU'RE NOT ANY BETTER THAN THE PEOPLE WHO'VE BEEN HURTING THE SHINOBI! SURELY YOU COULD'VE FOUND **SOMETHING **ELSE TO HAVE DONE OTHER THAN THIS!?" Robin screamed, "I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED! I CAN'T RESPECT YOU OR YOUR AMBITIONS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY FATHER OR NOT!"

Robin huffed and puffed as Psycho's expression was hidden by shadow. All that could be seen was a slight frown. Robin stood tall and looked at Psycho.

"I understand, Nico Robin." Psycho said softly.

Robin winced.

"You can't respect my ambitions because of all the things I've done after starting my goal for justice? Is that right?" Psycho asked.

Robin nodded.

"That's right." Robin said.

Psycho smirked.

"But… you trust the Leaf don't you? And they've spilled more blood than any village I've ever seen." Psycho said.

Robin was filled with shock.

"They've spilled… more blood than anyone? No way! You're just trying to turn me against them!" Robin said.

"And what would I gain from that, Nico Robin? Once you reunite with them you'll team with them anyway so why would I lie? The fact of the matter is their hands are bloodier than even mine." Psycho said.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THA-

"BECAUSE THEY KILLED THE FIRST WOMAN I EVER LOVED IN COLD BLOOD!" Psycho yelled, shaking the building.

Robin calmed down immediately.

"The first woman you loved?" Robin asked softly.

Psycho had one arm stretched across his desk and one hand on his lap. His head down. He could be seen breathing in and out incredibly hard.

"Before I met your mother… there was a woman that I loved with everything in my being. At this point I had already been alive for centuries and as a matter of fact… this was only a mere 35 years ago. So just about five years before you were born." Psycho said softly.

Robin was full of questions now. Even more than before.

"Kaya Otsusuki." Psycho said.

Robin glanced down at the scroll on the table. Psycho did too.

"Yes. If you're wondering, that's her." Psycho said.

Robin was filled with shock.

"She was beautiful… soft skin and such a baby face. Her beautiful ice white eyes were complimented by her long smooth white hair. She was the most beautiful shinobi of her time." Psycho said.

Robin just listened to Psycho speak.

"During the second great ninja war… the Leaf were sent out to kill anyone connected to the Otsusuki name… I killed 400 soldiers in what would become known as the Battle of the Mourning Woods… that's how I got my nickname "Psycho." Psycho said, "That's why the ninja world must suffer as well… both the world government and shinobi have sins far greater than either will admit."

Robin slowly walked over to Psycho.

"But please Robin… don't think I'm the bad guy here… any thought I've had about not going down this road diminished the longer I've lived in this damned world! Humans will NEVER understand one another and will always try to get the better of others… instead of trying to **better** the others…" Psycho put his hands to his face to stop his tears again.

"Kaya… Olivia… I'm so sorry… I'm trying so hard to fix this world…" Psycho said, tears falling.

Suddenly Psycho felt a warm hand on his cheek and his head be softly pressed against the body of someone. He stared forward with shock as Robin held his head against her body. He looked up to see her eyes closed tightly, tears leaving her eyes too.

"It's okay… father… I forgive you." Robin said.


	56. We quit!

**CHAPTER 55**

**ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD ISLAND**

"ARGHHHHH! DAMN IT ALL! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Frank yelled.

"Please Captain, you mustn't squirm! You're only making it worse for yourself." Branch said.

"TO HELL WITH THE MEDICINE! I WANT TO DRINK AND PARTY WITH THE REST OF THE CREW!" Frank snapped.

Branch became nervous.

"I'm trying to get you all taken care of as fast as I can Captain! You've messed your arm up from overusing your tremor fruit powers and we don't want that gash across your face to get infected." Branch explained.

About a hundred feet away there was a party going on with the Coated Pirates celebrating the successful break out of their superiors.

"CHEER UP CAPTAIN!"

"YEAH ONCE YOU'RE DONE HEALING IT'LL ONLY MAKE THE PARTYING THAT MUCH MORE WORTHWHILE!"

Frank shot up.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THE PARTY YOU FOOL! YOU'LL EAT AND DRINK EVERYTHING BEFORE I GET A CHANCE TO!" Frank spit.

Yamashiro brought a plate of meat and some rum to Frank. Frank looked up at the chef.

"There's more than enough for you, when you're done with your meal just ask for more! It's no problem to make more grub, Captain…" Yamashiro said.

Frank smiled.

"Well thank you very much young man! RENJI! I told you he was a good edition to the crew!" Frank yelled out.

Renji stood at the coast watching for ships. Renji looked back.

"Aye, Captain, your word is always right." Renji said.

As the partying continued, an old man with combed back grey hair that ended in puff walked closer to the end of the bones he was hiding behind. Everyone continued to party, drinking and eating, except for Seiya. His eyes became red and he jumped up.

"WHO'S THERE?" Seiya asked.

The entirety of the Coated Pirates looked over to where Seiya's attention was. Frank stared into the shadows with a straight face.

"WHO'S THERE?"

"COME OUT, BASTARD!"

"YOU WANT TO MESS WITH THE COATED PIRATES!? YOUR BONES WILL BECOME APART OF THIS GRAVEYARD!"

The old man slowly came out the shadows more. He wore an open blue shirt and jean shorts; a band was wrapped around his waist to keep the shorts up and black dress shoes. Over his back was a blue and gold pirate captain jacket with a jolly roger on the back. He had a scar over his right eye and big blue eyes. A small white beard also rest on his face.

Frank stood up slowly and stared at the man.

"Captain? Do you know this man?" Branch asked with a smile.

Seiya, Renji, Rationingu, Yamashiro, Yugami, and Misuta slowly walked in front of Frank. The man looked towards Frank and looked around at the crew.

"My my Frank… what a crew you've cultivated! I never thought you had it in you!" The man said.

Frank smiled.

"Well what can I say, I only keep the strongest around me… and speaking of strength, I'm surprised you don't have any admirals with you, traitor!" Frank yelled.

"Traitor?" Miusta asked.

Yamashiro pushed up his glasses.

"Captain Frank has just opened my eyes up to an observation… that blue and gold jacket with that jolly roger… there's no doubt about it…" Yamashiro said calmly.

"No doubt about what!? I'm just gonna be left in the dark!?" Misuta complained.

Frank smiled.

"Calm yourself, Ice boy. I'll just cut to the chase… this man is not only a traitor to pirates, working with the government to capture and kill other pirates… he's a traitor to the G family!" Frank yelled.

The old man made an angry face.

"The G family? You're related to this guy?" Misuta asked.

"That man is Frank G Sr. The captain's father." Renji said.

Misuta became shocked.

"What!?"

"That's right. I'm that your captain's father! But don't listen to his nonsense. I didn't join the government to betray pirates! There's more to it!" Frank Sr said.

"There's nothing more to being a coward traitor you old filth! You were one of the greatest pirates to sail the four seas and the Grand Line! Everyone was shocked to see you working with the marines, even your own son, who idolized and wanted to be just like you!" Frank said.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS EVERYTIME YOU SEE ME FRANK! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO MY SIDE OF THE STORY!" Frank Sr yelled.

"There's nothing to listen to old timer, you betrayed an entire era, you coward. And on behalf of the legendary pirates who sailed the seas I will make this island your graveyard!" Frank said, getting in a pose.

Frank G Sr took a stance as well.

"Rotten kids never outgrow their childish ways! If you won't listen to me I'll have to beat another lesson into your thick skull!" Frank Sr said.

"We'd like to see you try, old man." Renji said, drawing his sword.

Frank Sr and The Coated Pirates stared each other down in the elephant graveyard.

**DEATH HQ**

Robin walked out of Psycho's office and closed the door. She rested her forehead on the door and closed her eyes. Tears began to fall slowly. After a few moments Robin left the office and began to walk down the hall.

"_I never thought I'd see him like that… I actually even… felt bad for him. I don't know why I hugged him like that either. I still barely trust him, but… I can't help but feel like he's telling me the truth. I just need to sleep…" _Robin said, hugging herself and walking down the hall.

Outside DEATH HQ men worked on the island. They were repairing it from the war that had just taken place there.

"HEAVE HO!"

"A LITTLE TO THE LEFT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"WE NEED MORE BLACK PAINT! A LOT MORE BLACK PAINT!"

Men ran back and forth with materials and blueprints. Marineford, what used to be the Navy's proudest base has become the new base for the DEATH organization to call home. The outside of the building was planned to be painted entirely black and the word "NAVY" was to be changed to "PEACE." The rest of the town surrounding the fortress was to just be repainted, however, there was another major change that Psycho wants to make to this place. There is to be a tower of at least 2,300ft in height that will act as Psycho's office to watch the world as a whole.

"How the hell does he expect us to construct something like this so soon!?"

"Quiet you fool! Let's just do what the boss says, he knows we can do it!"

As the men went back to working, a boat parked at the docks. The DEATH soldiers in charge of watching the docks looked on with confusion at who got off the boat.

"HALT! THIS IS THE ISLAND OF DEATH HQ! IF YOU ARE NOT DEATH MEMBERS THEN YOU MUST LEAVE OR DIE!" A soldier said.

An old man with scratches over both eyes put a hand up.

"Hey, come on. No reason to yell." Zayoshi said.

"He could have at least told the new recruits about us to clear up any confusion." Mifune said.

**ZAYOSHI "THE ACID"**

**FORMER BOUNTY: 780,000,000 BELI **

**FORMER BOUNTY IN NINJA WORLD: 15,000,000 RYO**

"**THE SILENT SENTINEL" MIFUNE OF THE SAMURAI **

"Be at ease soldiers, these old timers are good." A man said.

Mifune and Zayoshi looked up to see a turban wearing man standing on some steps ahead of them. The soldiers were scared.

"C… Cyclone-sama! And Kaku-san… Y… You know these men?" The soldier asked.

"Hey! Who you callin' old?" Zayoshi asked with a smile.

Mifune smiled as well.

"Pleasure seeing you both again after so long." Cyclone said.

"Hey, you're speaking for us both big guy." Zayoshi said, "And who's this guy?"

Kaku extended his hand.

"One of the 5 DEATH generals! Kaku, at your service." Kaku said.

"Kaku huh? What's up with your nose?" Zayoshi asked.

Mifune stepped in the way and grapped Kaku's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Kaku. You said you were a DEATH general?" Mifune asked, looking up at Cyclone, who looked down at Kaku.

"Uh yes! Psycho himself personally gave four others and me the title." Kaku explained.

Mifune crossed his arms.

"Well, if Psycho gave you the title then that's all that matters. About Psycho, I'm sure you and he have gotten stronger, Cyclone?" Mifune asked.

Cyclone crossed his arms and smiled.

"Do you know who you're talking to? Getting stronger is all I know." Cyclone said.

"I can feel your strength just by looking at you, Cyclone-san. What exactly have you and Psycho been doing all this time?" Mifune asked.

Cyclone put a hand on his hip and pointed his thumb to lead inside the DEATH HQ building.

"He's inside if you'd like to catch up with him. I don't think he has anything on his schedule right now and even if he did, surely he'd make room for DEATH's co-leaders." Cyclone said.

The soldiers were completely shocked now.

"DEATH CO-LEADERS!? WHAT ARE WE DOING!?" The soldiers yelled, forming a line on the stairs.

"Right this way, Co-leaders-sama!" They said.

Zayoshi tilted his head and set his axe on his shoulder and Mifune scoffed before walking to the stairs. Cyclone and Kaku walked past them.

"Cyclone, where are you headed?" Mifune asked. Zayoshi and the soldiers continued inside.

Cyclone looked back.

"I have some business to attend to in the North Blue, but I'll be back soon, just have to take care of some weakling Psycho wants dealt with." Cyclone said.

Mifune nodded.

"Understood."

Cyclone nodded and turned around. As he walked to the end of the docks his body started to let off a dark purple aura and Cyclone put a hand over his face. He looked up and wore an insane smile. He burst off the docks and took to the skies. He flew with insane speeds through the sky with his arms behind him. Kaku was shocked.

"Hey, Cyclone-san! Wait for me!" Kaku said, before he began moon walking in the air after the turban wearing man.

"Let's see how much stronger you've gotten… TAIKAMA!" Cyclone yelled, zipping through the air. Kaku following suit.

As Zayoshi and Mifune walked through DEATH HQ they noticed all the building and work going on.

"Geeze, the paper sure hid a lot of what was really going on." Zayoshi said.

"Indeed, I didn't expect the war to do this much damage." Mifune said.

Zayoshi smiled.

"That's our boss though for sure. He's always going all out against small fry." Zayoshi said.

"You forget, Zayoshi, Psycho started two wars with the shinobi of the hidden villages and lost both times. I don't expect him to put his guard down against anyone anytime soon. He also looked like he took a bit of damage." Mifune said.

"Yeah, but the boss likes pain doesn't he? Something like that, he probably let them damage him." Zayoshi suggested.

Mifune crossed his arms.

"Maybe so. Perhaps we can ask him about it when we speak with him shortly." Mifune said.

Zayoshi smiled.

The soldiers and co-leaders of DEATH walked through the building until they came across a group of individuals with black and red jackets strung over their shoulders and the DEATH logo on its back. Zayoshi smiled. Kuro looked at them with shock.

"_Could that be… them!?" Kuro asked himself. _

Crocodile stared at them with a straight face.

"_Who are these has beens? Must be new recruits." _Crocodile said to himself.

Doflamingo licked his lips.

"I feel like there's something different about these guys!" Doflamingo said.

Lucci watched them with cold look.

"Get out of the way. Let these men through." Lucci said.

Mifune smiled.

"Oh my, what manners, you're all the DEATH generals I presume?" Mifune asked.

Lucci and Kuro nodded. Crocodile stared and Doflamingo just smiled.

"You're going to meet up with the boss aren't you?" Lucci asked.

"That's right!" Zayoshi said cheerfully.

Lucci nodded again.

"Alright then. I hope you have a great meeting, if you need anything I'm only a call away, sirs." Lucci said, getting on one knee. Hatori the pidgeon bowed as well.

Mifune and Zayoshi stared at the man. Lucci stood up, bowed again and walked away.

"Zayoshi-sama, Mifune-sama, this way!" A soldier said, leading the two elders past Kuro, Crocodile, and Doflamingo.

Doflamingo and Crocodile stared with angry faces at the two old men. Kuro looked up and walked another direction while Crocodile and Doflamingo followed Lucci.

"Oi, Lucci! What the hell was that? You just looked like a punk in front of those guys!" Doflamingo snapped.

"I agree, I could never bow to another man like you just did. I think that's a disgrace to DEATH." Crocodile said.

Lucci stopped and spoke without turning around.

"Bowing to your superiors is everything but punk behavior, it's a sense of respect. Those men are connected directly to the boss on a level we have not reached yet." Lucci explained.

"So what, we just keep taking the same damn orders: watch the men, inspect the fort, we damn near do chores! How can you even bother to serve under someone like that?" Crocodile complained.

"You're a man, what's wrong with a few chores?" Lucci asked.

Crocodile ran over and grabbed Lucci.

"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! HOW ARE WE SELECTED TO BE DEATH GENERALS BUT HAVEN'T BEEN SENT ON A SINGLE MISSION YET!? WHY THE TRAINING JUST TO KEEP US HERE?" Crocodile asked.

"Being a general is more than just fighting. It's listening to your higher ups regardless of what they want you to do, whether right or wrong, you agree because you've chosen to follow them. You and Doflamingo are only blood thirsty, power hungry, fools." Lucci said calmly.

Crocodile became furious.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!" Crocodile yelled.

Lucci stared back at Crocodile through cold, unafraid eyes. Crocodile stared back until he threw Lucci towards the end of the hall. Lucci flipped in the air and rolled on the ground to recover. He stood up slowly and stared at Crocodile.

"I lied earlier when I said I followed Psycho because there was something about him I liked, I followed Psycho because I thought he could get me my own HQ with my own men minding my own business! But here I am as a lacky for him, a pawn! I refuse to be made a fool of any longer. I QUIT!" Crocodile yelled, throwing off his jacket.

Doflamingo smiled and licked his lips.

"I like your style Croco-guy! I'm with you. I ruled a kingdom for 10 years, I'll be damned if I sit here and do another man's work!" Doflamingo said, taking off his jacket and letting it drop to the ground. Lucci watched the men. Doflamingo and Crocodile stared at Lucci.

"Keep on being his lap dog, fool." Crocodile said, walking over his jacket and down the hall.

Doflamingo smiled and followed. Lucci stood up and slowly walked over to the jackets. He picked them up and stared into the dark hall with a blank face. On his left wrist was a black transponder snail.

**PSYCHO'S OFFICE**

Psycho stared with disgust at a DEATH themed transponder snail with Psycho's accessories. He sighed and closed his eyes, slowly raising two fingers to his face.

**DEATH HQ HALLS**

Crocodile and Doflamingo walked the halls.

"You've certainly got stones, Crocodile." Doflamingo said.

"Shut it. It doesn't take stones to quit being used as a pawn." Crocodile said.

Doflamingo chuckled.

"Understandable, that's why I quit too. We'll be enemies of his now though you know?" Doflamingo said.

Crocodile looked at Doflamingo.

"Are you scared or something?" Crocodile asked.

Doflamingo chuckled again.

"Of course I'm not! I'm ready for whatever he's got coming for me." Doflamingo said.

The two kept walking through the halls until they saw Lucci again, carrying their jackets. Lucci walked but stopped and turned around.

"Come back to apologize did you?" Lucci asked.

"Fu fu fu fu, like hell we did. Why are you here? Didn't we leave you behind?" Doflamingo laughed.

Crocodile became surprised.

"Clearly you didn't. If you're going to leave just get out of here, DEATH has no room for quitters." Lucci said.

Crocodile and Doflamingo became enraged.

"One more insult out of you and we'll kill you right now, Lucci!" Crocodile threatened.

Lucci turned to walk away.

"You shouldn't even waste your time." Lucci said walking away.

Crocodile and Doflamingo developed veins in their heads and walked past him. As they walked a few hundred feet they saw Lucci again.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Doflamingo yelled.

Lucci looked back.

"Okay, this is getting old. Do you want to quit DEATH or not?" Lucci asked.

While Doflamingo argued with Lucci, Crocodile looked around at the banners on the walls. The saw blade image over the red circle looked all too familiar. Crocodile stared at it until he froze with fear, remembering something Psycho had told him.

**FLASHBACK **

"_"Hey. That bandage over your eye, and the markings on half your face, you need to get that looked at? There's a doctor here in town I heard." Crocodile said._

_"No need. What lies under this bandage can't be healed with medicine." Psycho said as the two men continued their walk."_

"_What exactly __**is**_ under that bandage?" Crocodile asked.

_Psycho stopped and turned to Crocodile. He reached up and lifted the bandage to show a red eye with a black saw blade like image surrounding the pupil_.

"_This is what's under my bandage." Psycho said. _

_ Crocodile made a weird face. _

"_Why is it covered up?" Crocodile asked. _

"_Because in my heyday this was one of my most distinguishable features, as well as the markings that surround the eye itself and covers half my face." Psycho explained. _

_ Crocodile nodded. _

"_I see." _

"_And…" Psycho stopped. _

_ Crocodile stared with confusion. _

"_This eye can change reality for those who look at it for too long. My other can as well, but this one casts more powerful spells." Psycho said. _

"_How is something like that even possible?" Crocodile asked. _

_ Psycho covered the eye back up. _

"_I'll have to tell you when I can trust you." Psycho said. _

_ Crocodile smirked. _

"_I guess you can't beat that." Crocodile said. _

"_Another thing though…" Psycho said. _

_ Crocodile looked at Psycho. _

"_I just discovered this recently, but… anyone who even looks at a copy of the image this eye holds, they can be trapped in my altered reality, all I have to do is make the sign for it." Psycho said. _

_ Crocodile was a little surprised. _

"_But don't worry, as a member of the DEATH generals you're excluded from the spell even if you do stumble across a few pictures all I have to do is think of the person I want to experience the change in reality and it affects them and them alone." Psycho explained. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Crocodile looked around and as far as the eye could see were banners of the sawblade symbol.

"_He's been having us subconsciously look at that damn image in case he needed to silence us! Doflamingo and I fell right into the trap!" _Crocodile yelled to himself.

Crocodile took off running and Doflamingo looked up in confusion then took off after him. Lucci looked at the wall with a straight face until an evil smile showed up.

"Hey, what gives!" Doflamingo yelled.

Crocodile continued to run until they saw Lucci again and again and again and again!

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Doflamingo yelled.

Crocodile clenched his fist.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! DAMN IT ALLLLLLL!" Crocodile yelled.

In the real world, Lucci had finished chaining up Crocodile and Doflamingo in seastone and walked out of a room. Lucci closed the door behind him and locked it. Lucci stared at the handle for a while and walked over to a table to grab the DEATH general jackets and walked down the hall.

**PSYCHO'S OFFICE**

Psycho opened his eyes slowly and brought down his hand.

"_Fools." _Psycho said to himself.

A knock on the door interrupted Psycho's thoughts.

"Who is it?" Psycho asked.

Slowly the door opened and in walked Mifune and Zayoshi. Psycho's serious stare turned into a sadistic smile.

"Well is that the way you talk to your old business partners?" Zayoshi asked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Psycho-san." Mifune said.

Psycho stood up slowly.

"No… don't apologize. It was I… who kept **you** waiting. Please sit… we have much to discuss."


	57. K-K-Kuzan!

**CHAPTER 56**

**HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE**

Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes and turned his head side to side. A doctor stood by his bed taking notes and a nurse was refilling his fluids.

"H-H-Hey doc…" Shikamaru said softly.

The doctor looked down at Shikamaru with mild surprise.

"Shikamaru-san! I wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon." The doctor said.

Shikamaru tried to sit up but was laid back down by a nurse.

"Shikamaru-san, you're still not good to move around yet! You have to rest in bed for a few days." The nurse said.

Shikamaru groaned

"What even happened?" Shikamaru asked.

The doctor pushed up his glasses.

"You passed out from your injuries. You were littered with a bunch of different burn spots. The substance that burned you had the properties of a heavy acid irritant." The doctor explained.

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

**FLASHBACK **

_"Acidic birds!" Zayoshi yelled._

_A ball of blue acid formed in front of Zayoshi and shot hundreds of small blue acidic birds at Shikamaru who took them all. When they hit his body they started to steam and burn his skin. Zayoshi just calmly walked past the suffering man._

_"Because you were so nice to me for the most part, you'll just sit here and burn for 48hrs. Afterwards you will be fine. But these two days will be nothing short of hell for you young man!" Zayoshi said._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Shikamaru shot up in bed, to the nurse's and Doctor's surprise.

"Shikamaru! You need rest!" The nurse yelled.

Shikamaru winced.

"No! I don't have time to rest… What's the status on Zayoshi and the village?" Shikamaru asked.

The doctor gulped.

"Well… while you were sleep the village was able to be calmed but there are still those who demand answers. And as for Zayoshi… well, he's gone." The doctor explained.

Shikamaru clenched his teeth and looked down.

"Damn… and nobody knows where he went?" Shikamaru asked.

The doctor shook his head. Shikamaru closed his eyes tightly.

"_A guy like that can't be allowed to run around freely in the ninja world! His ability to __**become**_ acid itself versus just covering himself in it is too dangerous…" Shikamaru thought to himself.

The doctor grew nervous.

"Sh-Shikamaru-san… you must rest."

Shikamaru looked up.

"I'll be fine. I don't feel much burning, although it does sting if I move too much. The man that burned me, Zayoshi, he said I'd be burning for two days… please tell me it hasn't been that long." Shikamaru said.

The doctor looked at his notes.

"No, it hasn't been that long at all sir. I'd say it's been about an hour and a half since you last passed out honestly." The doctor said.

Shikamaru took a big breath of relief.

"Thank god…" Shikamaru said, laying back down, _"While I don't feel anymore burning it would be a pain to attempt to walk any long distances like this… Lady Hokage went to the Five Kage Summit with the others to discuss that Psycho guy showing his face again, I guess now that the village is alright somebody needs to see if they're okay." _Shikamaru thought.

"Well, Shikamaru-san, if you don't need anything else…" The doctor said, walking away.

"Wait!" Shikamaru yelled out.

The doctor turned around.

"There are a few people I'd like for you to reach out to for me." Shikamaru said.

The doctor fixed his glasses.

"A few people? And who would those people be?" The doctor asked.

**DEATH HQ (MARINEFORD)**

"So, that's what the last 25yrs have been like to you, old friend. Sounds like one hell of a ride." Zayoshi said.

Psycho leaned back.

"It certainly has. Honestly, I'm surprised things have gone this smoothly for so long." Psycho said.

"I agree, having my samurai in the Ninja World sure turned a few heads at first, I was sure I'd be figured out eventually." Mifune said.

Psycho smiled.

"The Ninja World hm? And how has my homeland been all these years?" Psycho asked.

Mifune sighed.

"Well… there have been a few changes since you last visited…" Mifune said softly.

Psycho leaned forward and rested his mouth behind his intertwined hands.

"What kind of changes?" Psycho asked seriously.

Mifune gulped and clenched his teeth.

"The Five Great Nations have become allies." Mifune said.

Psycho's eyes shot open.

"What!?" Psycho asked.

Mifune put his hands up.

"Please calm yourself, Psycho-san!" Mifune said.

Psycho stood up.

"I was counting on them still being rivals for when we invaded again! What the hell did they team up for!? There had to have been a damn good reason!" Psycho said.

Mifune became serious.

"Oh but there was… but you won't believe it." Mifune said.

Psycho sat back down angrily.

"Surprise me." Psycho said.

Mifune sat up.

"A man who called himself Madara declared war on the Five Great Nations all at once, forcing them to team up to stop him." Mifune said.

Psycho's eyes widened at the name "Madara."

"Only… the man who called himself Madara only used the name for the fear and respect it brought with it. During the war many shinobi were reanimated with the edo tensei." Mifune continued.

Psycho thought about Cyclone.

"If you're thinking about Cyclone, then yes, this is the same edo tensei that even Cyclone-san can use. In short, Madara was one of the shinobi revived by this jutsu." Mifune continued.

Psycho continued to listen.

"At one point, the jutsu was dispelled by the castor for some reason, but as you and I both know, as long as the revived person knows the hand signs they can remain on earth until they are sealed away. Madara used this to cause more destruction and eventually kept himself in the battle long enough until he literally brought himself back to life." Mifune said.

Psycho's eyes widened again.

"Madara… you dog." Psycho said with a smile.

"But that's not all!" Mifune said.

Psycho looked up with a serious face.

"Madara then became the ten tails jinchuriki and achieved his goal of the infinite Tsukuyomi, but his plan was thwarted by black zetsu, who used his body as the vessel to bring back…" Mifune stopped.

A small ball of sweat ran down Psycho's head.

"Kaguya." Mifune said.

Psycho's eyes widened to the max.

"Kaguya… came back!?" Psycho yelled.

Mifune stared, his eyes shadowed out.

"What happened next?" Psycho asked through clenched teeth.

Mifune cleared his throat.

"She was defeated again and sealed away by none other than Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf Village." Mifune said.

Psycho smiled.

"_Those two brats huh?... Could it be possible that… you both share the blood of Hagoromo and Hamura?" _Psycho thought to himself.

"After her defeat, Madara didn't have much time left since he essentially had the ten tails taken out of his body and we both know what happens when a tailed beast is removed from its jinchuriki's body." Mifune said.

Psycho nodded.

"Of course." Psycho said, "I appreciate the update."

"After that, there hasn't been many other problems. The Five Nations have been at peace for a while now… well, until they were stirred up by DEATH attacking the Sand Village." Mifune said.

Psycho looked to the side.

"Hey! By the way boss, how did that go?" Zayoshi asked.

Psycho sighed.

"We failed to accomplish the goal we went there for. We made ourselves known for nothing." Psycho said, "I'm sure since the villages are all on the same team everyone was informed of the attack in the sand and me being alive." Psycho said.

"That's not exactly true." Mifune said.

Psycho became surprised mildly.

"What do you mean?" Psycho asked.

Mifune crossed his arms.

"Well, while the attack on the Sand was put on paper and sent all around, nobody actually knew who was behind it. And…" Mifune paused to pull out a newspaper, "This right here was published in these lands and sent around the blue seas. The paper was never sent to the Ninja World, at least by their messenger system." Mifune said.

Psycho was intrigued and confused.

"What we think is that Cobra sent out this newspaper to the Ninja World as a way to ask them for help." Zayoshi added.

"This theory is proved even further by the Five Kage coming to the Five Kage Summit to discuss how they want to handle this situation and tell their villagers that you're still alive." Mifune said.

Psycho began to understand where this was going.

"As I'm sure you've pieced together by now… only the Kage of their villages know who's behind DEATH and that you're still alive." Zayoshi finished.

Psycho smiled slowly.

"So I still have the element of surprise on my side… even after all this madness?" Psycho asked.

Mifune and Zayoshi smiled.

"You'll be really happy to hear this sir… but… the Five Kage… were defeated by Mifune and I before we even came here to see you." Zayoshi confirmed.

Psycho's eyes shot open and he stood up.

"And with them beaten there's no one who can spill the beans! Is that it!?" Psycho asked.

Zayoshi and Mifune smiled. Psycho did as well.

"Things just got a whole lot more interesting." Psycho smiled sinisterly.

**HIDDEN LEAF PRISON INFIRMARY **

Shikamaru lay in bed awaiting the people he asked the doctor to contact for him. He looked to the side with surprise when his room door opened, and he sat up. In walked: Ino, Choji, TenTen, Lee, Kiba, and Shino.

"Oi, Shikamaru! What the hell happened to you?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru winced.

"Yeah Shikamaru what's going on? The village was going crazy a while ago." TenTen said.

"Yeah we need some answers man!" Choji said.

Shikamaru put a hand to his head.

"I'll explain everything I know in just a moment… how's the village?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's better than it was… people were freaking out earlier." Ino said.

"But we calmed them down! You have nothing to worry about Shikamaru!" Lee yelled.

"Damn it Lee tone it down a bit… I'm still hurt." Shikamaru said, with a cold stare.

Lee backed off a little.

"But good… the last thing we need is them to keep freaking out, now… let me tell you all what I know." Shikamaru said.

Everyone in the room listened carefully.

"Zayoshi, the man who broke out, spoke to me and told me a lot of things. I'll sum it up for you best I can." Shikamaru said softly.

Everyone nodded.

"Centuries ago there was a war that lasted 100yrs. In this war, the shinobi of that time period played a crucial role and actually stood their ground, but once the war reached its end one of the armies, the Marines, refused to share land with the shinobi and forced them into the lands we inhabit today." Shikamaru explained.

The shinobi were shocked.

"What!? So we haven't always been living peacefully here?" Choji asked.

"There's still more out there?" Ino asked as well.

"Wait this doesn't make any sense!" Kiba added.

Shikamaru grew annoyed.

"Just let me finish… there's more." Shikamaru said.

Everyone nodded again. Shikamaru grabbed the newspaper next to his bed.

"Do any of you know who this is?" Shikamaru asked, holding out the newspaper with Psycho on it.

The shinobi looked at the newspaper and became filled with shock.

"Th-That's!" TenTen stopped.

"I cannot believe this!" Lee exclaimed.

Shino was filled with shock.

"This guy!" Kiba said.

"This guy fought in the shinobi world wars didn't he!? How the hell is he alive!?" Choji asked.

"Reanimation? Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru put the newspaper back on his table.

"No. Reanimation has nothing to do with it." Shikamaru said.

"Then… then what the hell is he?" Kiba asked.

"He's legit. He has the appearance of a man in his early 20's and Zayoshi pretty much confirmed that even though chronologically he's hundreds of years old, biologically… he's only a few years older than us." Shikamaru said.

"So… that means…" TenTen said.

"It's like he was born just recently… with the experience of a man who's lived through generations…" Lee finished.

"That's terrifying…" Shino said.

"Also, not only did he fight in the shinobi world wars… he was responsible for two of them, the first two I should say. Both with the intention to control the ninja world as its supreme leader." Shikamaru explained.

"So if I had to guess… he was behind the attack on the sand village then?" TenTen asked.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Ughhhh good grief." TenTen said, face palming.

"Now he's back and terrorizing the same lands we as ninja aren't even allowed to go into. That peaks my interest though." Shikamaru said.

Everyone looked at Shikamaru.

"What're you thinking, Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru sat up.

"If we're truly banned from stepping foot in those lands then we aren't usually notified of what goes on over there… this newspaper wasn't meant to be seen by anyone other than the kage. Psycho, being a former shinobi probably knows that the kage won't drop news like this on their villages right off the jump…" Shikamaru explained.

"Wait, are you going with this where I think you're going?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru looked at Ino with a serious face.

"I think it's time… we started getting ready for another war." Shikamaru said calmly.

Before everyone in the room could even react a shinobi ran in.

"Shikamaru-san! Er um… sorry to interrupt." The shinobi said.

"You're fine… what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

The shinobi straightened up.

"Um, a prisoner wants to see you!" The Shinobi said.

Shikamaru and the others were shocked.

"A prisoner?... Who?" Shikamaru asked.

The shinobi held a nervous face.

"R-R-Raku… Etsuko!" The shinobi said.

Shikamaru and the others all became incredibly shocked.

"Raku Etsuko!? For what!?" TenTen asked.

"That man is insane! Shikamaru, you can't go see him! I won't allow it!" Lee yelled.

"I second that, Shikamaru!" Ino said.

Shikamaru clenched his teeth.

"Did you ask what he wanted?" Shikamaru asked.

The shinobi nodded.

"We asked him what he wanted to see you for and he… actually begged us to come get you so he can talk to you. He seems sincere." The shinobi said.

"Just because he seems sincere doesn't mean it's not a trick. He might be trying to take advantage of this situation." Shikamaru said.

The shinobi saluted.

"Yes! Understood! I'll decline his meeting." The shinobi said, attempting to walk away.

Shikamaru thought about what he had said just a moment ago.

"_I think it's time…. We started getting ready for another war…"_

Shikamaru winced.

"WAIT!" Shikamaru yelled.

The shinobi stopped.

"Take me to him." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru what are you saying? You can't be serious!" Ino said.

"Yeah! You do remember why he's locked up don't you?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru painfully turned to hang his feet off his bed.

"Yeah… but… I'm curious as to what he wants." Shikamaru said.

"Well, we'll come with you!" Kiba said.

"No." Shikamaru said.

The Leaf ninja were all shocked.

"You all go pack your things and get ready to go to the Land of Iron to look for the kage… I'll meet you all at the village gate later." Shikamaru said, getting in his slippers and walking over to the shinobi.

Shikamaru and the shinobi walked towards the door to the infirmary. Shikamaru stopped at the door.

"I'll let you know what happens." Shikamaru said without turning around.

The Leaf ninja stared at Shikamaru left.

**LEVEL 5 OF THE HIDDEN LEAF PRISON**

The elevator lowered Shikamaru and the shinobi down to the 5th level to speak to the prisoner Raku Etsuko.

"_I feel like I'm getting into a Zayoshi situation all over again…" _Shikamaru said to himself.

The elevator door opened and Shikamaru walked out, the shinobi followed.

"I have to follow you, Shikamaru-san, in case he tries something funny." The shinobi said.

Shikamaru nodded.

The two walked down the hall until they came along a cell with a man in it sitting Indian style facing the wall.

"RAKU! Shikamaru is here! Tell him what you need to so we can get out of here." The shinobi said.

The man inside the cell wore a full body black straight jacket and had a black band over his eyes with the word "seal" written on it with Japanese characters. He had short spiky yellow hair as well, with a brown skin tone. The man weakly turned around.

"Sh-Sh-Shikamaru-san…! It's been a while…" Raku said.

Shikamaru stared at him.

"I didn't come here for casual conversation. Truth be told, I'm on edge right now with talking to a prisoner." Shikamaru said.

Raku put his head down.

"I see." Raku said softly.

Shikamaru and the shinobi stared at the man.

"I'll cut to the chase then… you and I both know that Psycho is back… you do know that don't you?" Raku asked.

Shikamaru was filled with shock.

"How the hell do you know that!?" Shikamaru asked.

Raku didn't speak for a moment.

"I heard Zayoshi broke out… there's only one reason he'd do that…" Raku said.

Shikamaru stared at Raku.

"You and I both know that Psycho plans to do again what he did all those years ago! Don't you! Shikamaru!" Raku began to yell.

"Hey, take it easy!" The shinobi said.

Shikamaru clenched his teeth and stared at Raku.

"So what if I do? What are you saying?" Shikamaru asked.

Raku put his head down and started to dry heave. Tears began to fall from under his mask. Shikamaru and the shinobi were shocked.

"15 years ago… the village elders sentenced me to death for supposedly getting every team I had sent with me on missions killed on purpose… I knew this wasn't true, but my loyalty to the Leaf Village kept me from arguing their decision!" Raku yelled.

Shikamaru was still shocked and confused.

"Raku…"

"They told me… that I would only actually be killed when I chose how I wanted to die… if I don't make a decision I might as well consider this a life sentence…, but!... SHIKAMARU-SAN! I FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT! I FOUND OUT HOW I WANT TO DIE!" Raku yelled.

Shikamaru and the shinobi waited for him to finish.

"I want to die… PROTECTING MY VILLAGE FROM PSYCHO'S FUTURE ATTACK! PLEASE, SHIKAMARU-SAN! ALLOW ME TO TAKE THE FRONT LINES AS THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE'S HEAD GENERAL!" Raku yelled.

**LAND OF IRON **

What used to be the snowy land of samurai, was now an acid filled, toxic waste dump as the result of Zayoshi's awakened devil fruit powers. On a large circular rock mass the Five Kage lay unconscious. One of the kage, Mei Terumi, the Mizukage of the Village Hidden in Mist started to slowly get up. She sat up and put a hand to her head.

"Oh… my head… what the hell was that guy?... He and Mifune beat us… the Five Kage…" Mei said as she looked around.

Nothing but acid and foul smells all around. The rest of the kage were still unconscious

"He was a logia. Mizukage-sama. He can't be beaten by conventional means." A voice said.

Mei flinched and turned around to speak but choked on her words when she saw who the man was standing before her.

"It-It-It can't be…! You're!..." Mei stopped and put her hand over her mouth, tears falling slowly.

The man stood over her with a cool breeze following him and icy winds surrounding his body. He looked down at the woman and her reflection bounced off his shades.

"Oh my… surely this isn't the same Mei I grew up with is it?" The man said.

Mei's tears fell even heavier.

"K-K-Kuzan!" Mei yelled.


	58. But now, this is personal!

**CHAPTER 57**

Naruto stared at the three normal elders and the bearded elder who had turned into a thunder conjuring god through his pupil-less crystal fox form eyes with rage.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! YOU'RE GONNA GO WIPE OUT WHAT WORLD!?" Naruto yelled.

"I think you heard us." The mustached elder said.

"After you're all defeated here, we're going to go finish off the Ninja World once and for all!" The cane wielding elder said.

"Just seeing you here… in this room! Fills us with unimaginable rage!" The sword wielding elder said.

Naruto clenched his teeth and shook violently.

"I don't give a damn about your rage! I won't allow you to bother the people of the Ninja World! We came here to save our friends… but now… knowing what you plan on doing!..." Naruto spoke with pure aggression. His fists shaking and the room trembling. Law and Brook were taken by surprise.

"_Whiskers-ya… I never thought I'd see him so angry." _Law said to himself.

"Naruto-san…" Brook said softly.

"BUT NOW … THIS IS PERSONAL!" Naruto said.

Suddenly, Naruto's already powerful crystal fox form would grow even stronger! Ten diamond shaped balls of energy surrounded his back in a circle and two strands of his hair stood up to form wat looked like horns. The white aura that surrounded his body grew even more powerful and filled the room with a cool chill.

"Do you think you fill us with any sort of fear just because you show off some pretty form and scream? Fool, we've been on this earth far longer than you!" The cane wielding elder said.

Naruto's eyes were hidden by shadow as he clenched his teeth.

"We're smarter than you!" The sword wielding elder said.

Naruto's eyes were hidden by shadow as he clenched his teeth.

"We're more experienced than you!" The mustached elder said.

Naruto's eyes were hidden by shadow as he clenched his teeth.

"We're stronger than you!" The thunder god elder said.

Naruto's eyes were hidden by shadow as he clenched his teeth.

"WE ARE THE GOROSEI! THERE IS NO WAY WE WILL LOSE THIS FIGHT!" The elders all said at once.

The thunder god elder held a ball of lightning between a space in his two hands and loaded it up.

"DIE!" The thunder god elder said.

The lightning blasted at Naruto and the others and exploded at their location, but it didn't appear to hit them! The Gorosei stared at the smoky area with confusion until the thunder god elder was suddenly blown away and out of a window! The lightning blast blowing away a large chunk of the room and building!

**BOOM! CRASH!**

"GUAGH!" The thunder god elder groaned as he spit up blood.

The rest of the Gorosei were in absolute shock! All of the elders looked back at the broken window.

"What the hell happened!?" The mustached elder said.

"How the hell are we supposed to know!?" The sword wielding elder said.

"Someone needs to give us an explanation!" The cane wielding elder said.

Suddenly… the elders felt as if someone was watching them. They all turned to see what troubled them.

Law stood in front of the sword wielding elder with his sword at the elder's neck. Brook knelt by the cane wielding elder with his sword pointing at the elder. Naruto stood in front of the mustached elder with his arms crossed with a face mixed with determination and rage. For only the second time in their lives… the elders were scared!

"What-What the hell did you just do!?" The mustached elder said.

Naruto continued to look down on the elder with his arms crossed.

**FLASHBACK TO MOMENTS EARLIER **

"DIE!" The thunder god elder boomed as he blasted a heavy lighting blast at Naruto, Law, and Brook.

Naruto looked up at the lighting blast and widened his eyes with an angry expression. All of the sudden, the lightning blast slowed down and eventually stopped! Naruto was taken by surprise to be honest as he expected to get ready to dodge the attack. Naruto looked back at Law and Brook to see they had completely frozen, as well as the Gorosei!

"_What the hell is this? Did I?... Stop time?" _Naruto asked himself.

Naruto continued to look around until he saw the lightning god elder at the end of the room and was filled with anger yet again!

"I don't know how long this time stop will last… so I'm gonna take advantage of it!" Naruto said, running across the room and punching the elder as hard as he could in the face. The elder's face moved all the way to the side, it was indeed a heavy punch.

"You'll feel that in just a second you bastard! Now…" Naruto said, looking back at Law and Brook, "I need to move those guys out the way too!" Naruto said, running over and grabbing the two.

Naruto positioned them with their swords pointing at the other two elders and stood in front of the mustached elder with his arms crossed.

"All right. All set!" Naruto said.

Time began to move again.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

The mustached elder stared up with fear at Naruto's confident smile. The elder looked at the other two elder's and saw they hid the same fear in their faces and became angry.

Law and Brook also reacted to the events.

"_Whiskers-ya… I don't know what the hell you just did… but." _Law chuckled, _"God, we're lucky to have a guy like you on our side." _

"_Yo ho ho ho Naruto-san only continues to grow in power! I don't know how I ended up over here, but it doesn't matter! We've got the upper hand!" _Brook said to himself.

The mustached elder still sat with his fingers intertwined and his eyes hidden by shadow.

"_What did this boy just do? Instantaneously he punched the other elder, got himself and his friends out of the way, and stood right in front of me… all in the blink of an eye! There was no way for any of us to see what just happened… is he just that fast? No… I doubt it. Nothing is __**that**_ _fast surely! So… how did he do it?"_

The mustached elder closed his eyes for a moment and thought about it.

"_The ability to move from one place to another in the blink of an eye… we've developed something like that for our cipher pol agents and our more powerful marines, we call it "shave" but there is no way to attack during your teleportation… only after! Invisibility? He can move from one place to another and attack us without being seen that is true… but what about the other two? They moved as well, and they don't appear to be as strong or as fast as this ninja… so what then?" _The elder kept thinking to himself_. _

"You won't get away with this, you fools!" The sword wielding elder said.

"Every time you attack us, you're only making things worse for yourselves." The cane wielding elder said.

The mustached elder continued to think on what just happened, until… a revelation hit him!

"_WAIT I'VE SEEN SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN BEFORE!" _The mustached elder said to himself, "_Cyclone… he did something like this to us before! He was able to move locations instantly as well as move and harm people… he used this ability to take out armies of men and toy with people… even it appeared he could reverse the situation in his favor if something didn't work out… yes… I think I've got it!" _The mustached elder said.

Naruto became a little confused when the mustached elder looked up at him suddenly.

"It's time! You have the ability to stop time as well, don't you!" The mustached elder yelled.

**HOLY LAND OF MARIEJOIS (OUTSIDE THE MANOR)**

Sasuke and the sun god elder continued to trade sword slashes in their most powerful forms. The sun god held his own, but he was no match for Sasuke's Susanoo.

"Take this!" Sasuke said, throwing a diagonal sword slash.

The sun god elder blocked it with his sword and the two were at a standstill.

"Why…" The sun god elder asked.

Sasuke was a little surprised.

"ARE YOU TOYING WITH ME!" The sun god elder yelled, forcing Sasuke away.

Sasuke jumped back and smiled.

"So you've noticed that too." Sasuke said.

The sun god elder became enraged.

"I AM ONE OF THE FIVE ELDER STARS WHO RULE THIS WORLD WITH AN IRON FIST! I WILL NOT CONTINUE TO BE HUMILIATED!" The sun god elder said, holding up his sword.

Sasuke focused on the sword as a beam of light came crashing down into it.

**BOOM!**

The sun god elder smiled as the beam of light seemed to come directly from the sun itself! Sasuke braced for what might happen next.

"PREPARE TO DIE, SHINOBI SCUM!" The sun god elder yelled, "HELIOS'S HEAVENLY SUN SPLITTER!"

The sun god elder slammed his sword into the ground sending a gargantuan beam of light energy and fire towards Sasuke!

"Grgh!" Sasuke grunted, "It's too big to jump above and too wide to dodge!" Sasuke said.

"AHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW!?" The sun god elder yelled.

Sasuke wore a nervous expression as the beam came closer and closer. As it made its way towards him, it cut the red line tremendously! Anyone and anything in the way had no chance of survival. Sasuke unfortunately ran out of time to make a move and was consumed in the blast as it continued down the Red Line for kilometers!

**RED LINE (BOTTOM)**

**BOOM!**

The shockwaves from the sun god's sword attack could be felt and heard even at the bottom of the Red Line! The Straw Hats who awaited there surely reacted!

"AHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Usopp and Chopper yelled.

Franky looked up into the sky through his shades.

"It appears the fighting has begun. Now all we have to do is make sure no one interferes." Franky said.

"This doesn't feel right to me, just sitting here while they're all up there fighting for their lives!" Nami said.

"It doesn't feel right to me either, but remember what Usopp said, those ninja guys are extremely powerful, way more powerful than they've shown us. I've pondered their abilities ever since we met them. I don't think there's a single devil fruit in existence that stands a chance against them!" Franky said.

Usopp, Nami, and Chopper were all shocked, but they agreed.

"That's how we know that Psycho stands a chance against them and he for sure stands a chance against Luffy. Do you all remember what he did when they fought?" Franky asked.

"I've honestly been trying to forget about the guy." Usopp confessed.

Nami slapped Usopp on the back of the head.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT HIM YOU IDIOT WE HAVE TO FIGHT HIM AGAIN AT SOME POINT!" Nami yelled.

"What did he do Franky?" Chopper asked.

"Oh that's right! You were out of action when Luffy and Naruto fought Psycho the first time, basically at the end of the fight Luffy was finished off by some weird technique Psycho used to trap Luffy in a ball of water!" Franky said.

Chopper held his face in fear.

"What! How could he do that?" Chopper asked.

"He called it Water Style: Water prison jutsu or something along those lines. Water came out of a pool and surrounded Luffy… from the look of it, it appeared he could keep Luffy in it as long as he needed to. Of course Luffy was crippled by that considering devil fruit eaters can't be submerged in water… think about it, we've got a total of four devil fruit eaters in our crew. All he needs to do is trap them in those water prison things and they're out of action!" Franky explained, "And that's only one technique… who knows? These ninjas can probably conjure waves of water!"

Chopper shook.

"The ninja sure are scary…" Chopper said.

"But as scary as they are, they're on our side! That's all that matters." Nami said.

"Exactly! Maybe if we're lucky we can get the entire Ninja World to help us fight Psycho. He's most likely a wanted man there like he is here, so they'd for sure help us." Usopp said.

"I wouldn't go speaking too crazy Usopp, we need to take this a step at a time. All we can do is put our faith in them to free our friends and then we'll worry about the rest." Franky said.

**BOOM!**

A massive explosion in the water captured the attention of the Straw Hats.

"What the hell was that?!" Franky yelled.

Usopp pulled out his binoculars and looked out towards the sea and began to shake.

"M-M-M-M-MARINES!" Usopp yelled.

"WHAT! HOW THE HELL DID THEY KNOW WE WERE HERE!? DON'T THE ONLY MARINES WHO DEFEND THIS PLACE SIT UP TOP WITH THE CELESTIAL DRAGONS!?" Franky yelled.

"YOU'RE YELLING AT ME LIKE I HAVE THE ANSWERS!" Usopp yelled.

"STOP ARGUING AND GET READY TO FIGHT YOU IDIOTS!" Nami yelled at the two.

"ALL THIS YELLING IS MAKING ME NERVOUS!" Chopper yelled.

"It's fine! Turn the ship around and face the threat! I've made adjustments to Sunny! We can pick off these ships with ease!" Franky said.

Usopp and the others nodded and made the preparations. Slowly the Sunny turned to face the army of marine warships. The Sunny opened its mouth to reveal a cannon.

"Surely you all remember the goan cannon!? Well there's more now!" Franky said.

Usopp, Nami, and Chopper stared with awe.

The Sunny then slowly moved its paws, that are usually used for weighing anchor, out to its sides, making the ship look as if it was mimicking airplane wings. The paws slowly turned up and faced its palms towards the armada. The paw pad slowly retreated and out popped two more big cannons.

"Introducing the Sunny's upgraded offense system! Radical Gaon Cannons!" Franky yelled.

Chopper, Usopp, and Nami were incredibly impressed.

"WOW FRANKY! YOU'RE AMAZING!" Nami yelled.

Franky smiled.

"OF COURSE I AM! DID YOU FORGET ALREADY WHO YOUR SHIPWRIGHT IS!? NOW! LET'S DESTROY SOME MARINE SHIPS!" Franky yelled.

"WAIT!" Usopp yelled.

Franky was confused.

"Wait for what? Hurry and tell us!" Franky said.

"The marines haven't even noticed us yet!" Usopp said.

The others were confused.

"So why did they fire at us?" Nami asked.

Usopp slowly pulled the binoculars away from his face and he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Usopp! What's wrong?" Chopper asked.

"They were firing at somebody else and missed…" Usopp said softly.

"Well who were they firing at!?" Franky asked.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D…" Usopp stuttered.

"DAMN IT USOPP SPIT IT OUT!" Nami yelled.

"There's a man leading them straight towards us… the-the-the warlord…." Usopp stopped.

Everyone was nervous.

"DRACULE MIHAWK!" Usopp yelled.

**HOLY LAND OF MARIE JOIS MANOR (BASEMENT TOURTURE CHAMBERS)**

Sakura ran through the basement chambers of the Holy Land Manor looking for her friends. She has been led to believe Robin, Luffy, and Hancock are locked away here, by the dying words of Arlong the fish man. She is also looking for Hinata whom's fate has not been revealed as of yet.

In another chamber. A torturer had a woman with lavender hair was dragged into a room full of cells. Her hands were bound behind her back.

"Let me go!" Hinata yelled.

The torturer looked down at her.

"Do you think I'm going to let you go just because you told me to? Just be quiet and behave like a good girl you bitch!" The torturer said, slamming Hinata to the ground and slamming his foot down on her nose. A man in a full body straight jacket turned and looked at the madness. His eyes were full of shock when he saw the woman's eyes.

The torturer picked her up and threw her into a cell with a certain green haired man.

"I'll be back for you later." The torturer said, leaving the room.

Hinata groaned and slowly turned to sit up. She huffed and puffed.

"Oi!" A man said.

Hinata jumped and slowly looked over at the man in the cell across from hers.

"Did-did you say something?" Hinata asked.

The man stared at her.

"You're not from around here, are you!?" The man asked.

Hinata was a little nervous.

"N-n-n-no… I'm from somewhere far away…" Hinata said.

The green haired man behind her lifted his head in intrigue.

"I figured… be honest with me… are you!?..." The man stopped.

Hinata grew even more nervous.

"A SHINOBI FROM THE NINJA WORLD-TE!?" The man asked.

Immediately the entire room homed in on the lavender haired woman in the cell. They looked to be angry! The man in the cell continued to stare at Hinata with red eyes.

"_Sh-shinobi!... So she's one of them then…?" _The man behind Hinata asked himself.

Hinata continued to nervously look around the room.

"ARE YOU-TE!?" The man yelled.

Hinata closed her eyes and opened them. She had a look of determination on her face.

"Yes! I am Hinata Hyuga of the Village Hidden in Leaves! Straight from the Ninja World!" Hinata yelled.

The man behind her became shocked as well as the man in the cell. Everyone else were shocked as well. Hinata held her determined face until she heard a sniffle. She looked around and some people were crying!

"Wha…" Hinata said softly.

"OH YES! OH THANK GOD!"

"A shinobi!... We have truly been being watched over!"

"Finally! All our suffering can end!"

Hinata was completely taken by surprise! The man in the cell began to smile with relief.

"Shinobi!... Ha ha ha ha! What luck! That energy I felt didn't fool me-te!" The man said.

"Oi…" The man behind Hinata said.

Hinata looked over at him.

"You're a shinobi… does that mean you know the others who have been traveling with us?" The man asked.

Hinata didn't know what to say.

"Um… yes, but um, who are you? You know my friends?" Hinata asked.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro… I believe I'm the person you guys are here for…" Zoro said.

Hinata was completely confused now, but before she could ask another question groaning and punches could be heard outside the room.

"I said…" A voice said.

**BOOOOOOMMMM!**

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Sakura yelled, punching her way into the room and blowing a group of torturers into the room.

The man in the cell was astonished and Zoro was filled with shock and relief.

"TH-THE PINK HAIRED GIRL! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?" Zoro asked.

"_Another one! What the hell is going on here!?" _The man in the cell yelled to himself.

Sakura looked around the room to all the astonished and happy faces.

"WE'RE SAVED! THE SHINOBI ARE HERE TO SAVE US!"

"NO WAY THE GOVERNMENT CAN STOP THEIR EFFORTS!"

Sakura was confused.

"Sakura!" Hinata yelled.

Sakura looked over and smiled.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Sakura asked, running over to the cell.

"Yes I'm fine. He broke my nose but I'll be okay… we need to get out of here." Hinata said.

"Oi, Sakura! I'm here too!" Zoro said.

Sakura smiled hard.

"ZORO! YOU ARE HERE! Where are Luffy, Hancock, and Robin?" Sakura asked.

Zoro was confused.

"Huh? I should be the only one here. I got lost looking for Robin after she left the other night… and what was that about Luffy!? Is he alright!?" Zoro asked.

Sakura clenched her teeth.

"LUFFY, HANCOCK, AND ROBIN AREN'T HERE!? So what did Arlong…" Sakura thought about it and became enraged.

"We beat Arlong and he told us Robin, Luffy, and Hancock were here! That's why we showed up… to save them!" Hinata said, turning to Zoro.

Zoro was filled with shock.

"He used you to attack the Holy Land didn't he-te!?" The man in the cell said.

Sakura turned to him and clenched her teeth.

"He knew the Straw Hat pirates would do whatever necessary to save their friends! That's why he lied to you-te!" The man in the cell said.

Zoro became angry himself.

"Sakura! Open this cell right now! I'm filled with blood lust!" Zoro yelled.

Sakura looked up and grabbed the cell. She used her monster strength to tear the cell away from the wall! The spectators were shocked at her strength.

"_What strength!" _The man in the cell said.

Zoro slowly stood up as well as Hinata. Sakura noticed Zoro's wounds and became nervous.

"Zoro you need to be treated!" Sakura said.

"NO!" Zoro yelled.

Sakura and Hinata were caught off guard.

"These bastards lied and caused this big mess! I'll never forgive them! If I find out something happened to my captain!..." Zoro yelled.

Zoro looked over at the end of the room and saw his swords. He walked over and grabbed them. He holstered them to his side and turned back. The people in cells stared at him.

"We'll come back for you all later that's a promise. We can't have you all getting caught in this battle!" Zoro said.

Sakura and Hinata smiled.

"Excuse me!" The man in the cell called out.

Hinata and Sakura looked down at him.

"If you could free me too I'd truly appreciate it! I can fight as well-te!" The man said.

Sakura was unsure.

"How do we know you can trust you?" Sakura asked.

The man smiled.

"You don't… I get it… but I promise you, you want me on your team." The man said.

"Exactly how strong are you?" Sakura asked.

The man smiled and licked his lips.

"Little lady… you're talking to a former marine admiral!" The man yelled.

Sakura was taken by surprise at this, as well as Zoro. Sakura had heard through Hancock how strong a marine admiral was, and Zoro had faced two of them.

"A M-m-marine admiral…" Sakura said softly.

"Free him." Zoro said.

Sakura looked back.

"He's trustworthy." Zoro said.

Sakura became agitated.

"Zoro we can't just trust anybody! He used to be an admiral! I thought pirates hated admirals!" Sakura said.

"This guy has been yelling about killing the five elders and escaping since he's been in here. I don't think he'll betray us." Zoro said.

Sakura looked back down at the man. The man looked up through insane, determined eyes.

"Alright… I'll free him… but if he betrays us you'll hear about it from me!" Sakura yelled.

Zoro put on his bandana.

"Got it." Zoro said, putting a sword in his mouth and taking out his other two.

Sakura pulled the cage wall off and Zoro sliced open the man's straight jacket.

"AARARRRRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs and shook the entire room, maybe, even the entire building!

The man with his wild black hair and red eyes, sharp teeth, and strong body crouched with his arms crossed in front of him, his fingers digging into the concrete with ease. Hinata stood at his left with a determined face, her hand on her hip. Sakura stood at his right, pulling one of her gloves down. Zoro stood behind him, one sword pointed towards the ground, the other on his shoulder.

"ALRIGHT! TIME TO CAUSE SOME DAMAGE!" The man said.

** THIS MAN WAS A FORMER MARINE ADMIRAL WITH INCREDIBLE STRENGTH AND HAKI! HIS STRENGTH WAS COMPARED TO THAT OF FLEET ADMIRAL LEVEL WHEN HE WAS BUT A TEENAGER! HE BECAME A MARINE ADMIRAL AT ONLY 19 YEARS OF AGE! HIS DEPARTURE FROM THE MARINES MADE HIM A TARGET WITH A BOUNTY OF 800,000,00 BELI! BEHOLD:**

**KASAI TSUYOMI HAS JOINED THE FIGHT!**

Slowly two of his teeth began to grow much longer than the others and hung past his chin, like a sabertooth cat from ancient times!

"LET'S GO!" Kasai ordered.

"HAI!" Zoro, Sakura, and Hinata yelled in unison.


	59. I beleive you'll beat them no problem!

**CHAPTER 58**

Naruto, arms still crossed, stared at the handlebar mustached elder, as the elder sat down in front of him, with nervousness. The elder took notice.

"No need to speak, Naruto Uzumaki. Your face answers my concerns." The mustached elder said.

The sword wielding elder sighed.

"As if these ninjas weren't enough trouble… now the bastards can stop time?" The sword wielding elder said.

"Just ridiculous! Their damn power should've been extinguished long ago!" The cane wielding elder said.

Brook and Law stared at Naruto with shock.

"_Whiskers-ya... can stop time!?" _Law said to himself.

"_Now I see! Naruto-san moved us and hit the lightning elder all while time was stopped! What a handy technique, it doesn't matter what they do now, Naruto-san has the upper hand!" _Brook said to himself.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Naruto Uzumaki. For the first time in years I was actually scared, but it appears to me that even you don't realize what you've done. Let alone do it again." The mustached elder said.

Naruto became concerned and a little agitated.

"But even so, you've shown me enough. You ninja took away the peace from these lands before… but!" As the mustached elder spoke, the other two elder's expressions were hidden behind shadowed out eyes.

"We will not allow you to take away the peace from these lands again!" The mustached elder yelled.

Slowly two elders began to change forms!

First, the mustached elder began to get bigger. He grew until he stood to be at least 20 feet. His suit ripped, in his hands turned into a sickle and a hammer, and his skin turned green. His giant white mustache turned brown in color.

**GOD GOD FRUIT, MODEL: HEPHAESTUS **

Second, the cane wielding elder also grew to a height of around 20 feet. His body began to develop glowing blue stripes and his body began to drip water continuously. Slowly a trident shined into his hands. He grew a long brown beard and his white dread locks turned brown as well.

**GOD GOD FRUIT, MODEL: POSEIDON **

Law, Naruto, and Brook looked upon the two gods with fright and surprise.

"YOU APPEAR TO HAVE GOTTEN QUITE NERVOUS, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Hephaestus elder said.

"AS YOU SHOULD! WE'VE EATEN THE GOD GOD FRUITS AND HAVE BEEN GIVEN UNSURPASSABLE AMOUNTS OF POWER!" Poseidon elder said.

"NOW! LET'S CONTINUE! I BELIEVE YOU THREW THE LAST ATTACK? IT'S MY TURN!" Hephaestus said.

Hephaestus raised his hammer arm and slammed it down with incredible speed at Naruto.

"Damn!" Naruto said as he threw his arms up to form an "X" and block the hammer. Naruto looked down and noticed the ground crumbled and cracked.

"DON'T RESIST! IT'S FUTILE!" Hephaestus yelled.

Naruto looked at Law and Brook.

"You guys are gonna have to take out the other two! We're about to fall through the floor!" Naruto yelled.

"Oi, Whiskers-ya! How the hell are we supposed to compete with these guys!" Law asked.

Naruto smirked, Law let out a surprised gasp.

"These old bastards made it seem like we ninja are the only ones with amazing power! When we first me the Straw-Hat crew we couldn't believe how powerful they were! They would go through hell and still fight on… fight until their enemy was defeated!" Naruto said.

The sword wielding elder and the Poseidon elder listened.

"So what we can do a few jutsu? That doesn't mean anything! Times when we seemed to be defeated… THEY STOOD UP NO MATTER HOW IN PAIN THEY WERE AND FOUGHT UNTIL WERE HEALED ENOUGH TO HELP AGAIN! YOU CAN'T TRAIN POWER LIKE THAT! AT THE END OF THE DAY HARD WORK IS WHAT BRINGS YOU TO SURPASS AN ENEMY! NOTHING MORE!" Naruto yelled, "LAW! BROOK!"

Law and Brook looked up at Naruto.

"I BELIEVE YOU'LL BEAT THESE GUYS NO PROBLEM!" Naruto yelled as the hammer finally pushed he and the elder through the floor.

**BOOM!**

Smoke and dust began to fill the room as the two crashed through levels of the celestial dragon manor. They fell until they fell into the boiler room of the manor. Naruto and the elder got up shaking their heads and both became full of anger upon seeing the other. Naruto stood up and took a stance. The Hephaestus elder smiled and stood to his feet.

"THE HATRED FOR THE NINJA WORLD VS THE HATRED FOR THE WORLD GOVERNMENT! WHO WILL WIN THIS FIGHT!?" Hephaestus yelled.

Naruto smiled.

"ME! THERE'S NO WAY I LOSE HERE!" Naruto yelled.

Back in the Room of Authority Law and Brook stared into the hole in the middle of the room as smoke and dust still escaped from it.

Brook turned to Law.

"Law-san, we must fight them together!" Brook said.

"I agree, separating wouldn't do us much good. With my room I could turn this battle into our favor." Law said.

Before Brook could respond a wave of water crashed through another window, blasted through the dust and grabbed him.

"GRGH! WATER!" Brook yelled.

"BONES!" Law yelled.

Brook was snatched out of the window and slammed down into the ground below. Brook slowly got on his knees and looked up to see Poseidon hovering over a vortex of water in an Olympic sized pool in the backyard of the manor.

"I COULD HAVE JUST SLAMMED YOU IN THE WATER AND ENDED ALL THIS MADNESS, BUT I WANT TO SEE WHAT "SOUL KING" BROOK CAN REALLY DO!" Poseidon boomed.

Brook slowly got on one knee and thought about what Naruto said.

"You're a fool to not end me so easily! My friend entrusts this battle to me and I will walk away victorious!" Brook yelled, pulling out his can sword.

Poseidon smiled and looked down on the skeleton.

"VERY WELL THEN! LET'S BEGIN!" Poseidon yelled.

In the Room of Authority Law looked through the window and snapped back at the sword wielding elder who just stood at a window looking out of it. The holy land was destroyed mostly from Sasuke's fight with Apollo, but other damages were the result of the other fighting going on right now.

"So much chaos… we'll have a lot of work to finish up after we kill you all." The sword wielding elder said softly.

Law stood up slowly and grabbed his sword.

"Oi, aren't you going to show me your god form?" Law asked.

The sword wielding elder looked down slowly and closed his eyes.

"I don't have one. I didn't eat one of the GOD GOD fruits, but I did indeed eat a devil fruit." The sword wielding elder said.

Law immediately took stance.

"What's your devil fruit power!?" Law asked.

The sword wielding elder slowly looked back up and grabbed his sword and barely unsheathed it. Law became defensive.

"OI! PUT THE SWORD AWAY!" Law yelled.

"What a world we live in… where the young try to tell the elder what to do. Shameful. I will enjoy killing a young punk like you Law." The sword wielding elder said.

Law became angry.

"ROOM!" Law yelled, forming a room in the Room of Authority.

The sword wielding elder looked around with concern.

"TAKT!" Law yelled, sending a rocky spike into the elders' throat.

"GUAK!" The elder choked out.

Law smiled until he noticed the elder go limp and smoke started to leave his body.

"What the?" Law asked.

Eventually the elder began to turn into mist and his body faded away slowly until the fog filled the room!

Law looked around with a nervous but serious expression.

"So, his power is fog!? Law asked.

"Yes, Law." The elder said.

Law looked to the sides. The elders' voice sounded so close to him but so far at the same time.

"I ate the Fog Fog fruit and became a fog human. It is a logia that allows me to conjure, manipulate, and become fog." The elder said.

Law smirked.

"Usually the word logia strikes fear into an opponent, but honestly I'm not that worried about some fog!" Law said.

The elder scoffed.

"Even if it's so thick you can barely see a mere foot in front of you?" The elder said.

Law looked around the room and couldn't see anything but cloud. He looked down and could only see a small circle around himself.

"I didn't even know fog could get this thick!" Law yelled out.

"Most don't and that's their downfall. You see I don't need a god fruit because this suits me much better. This fruit is one of the natural counters to your own. Even though you become almost invincible in your room, you have to see what you're doing if you want to accomplish anything." The elder said.

Law clenched his teeth.

"We've studied all of you for as long as you've been pirates, we know everything about you. Out of all of you, your power concerned me the most if it wasn't me fighting you, but since it is, I have lost all sense of fear and worry." The elder said.

Law smiled.

"You think you've got it all figured out, huh? Don't underestimate me!" Law yelled.

The elder was a little surprised. Law took out his sword and attempted to make a cut that would slash through the fog and slice one of the walls to make the room clearer, but that never came.

"What?!" Law asked nervously.

"Did you really think cutting through my fog would work? Law, you disappoint me. My fog is so thick in fact that long ranged attacks do not work. They'll only be lost in the fog as well." The elder explained.

"_Damn! That just made this a lot more difficult!" _Law said to himself, _"But I won't get too worried… with fog this thick fog I should have time to think of what to do next… it's not like he can see me eith-"_

**SLASH!**

Out of nowhere Law's chest was sliced diagonally! Blood spewed from the cut! Law fell to the ground and groaned in pain as he put his hand over his chest.

"Wh-wh-what the hell!?" Law asked.

"I hope you didn't think I wouldn't know where you were… this fog is an extension of my own body… everywhere you go I can feel it. There's no escape." The elder said calmly.

Law slowly rolled over and got on one knee.

"_This is going to be a tough one…" _Law said to himself.

**MARIE JOIS (FOOD COURT)**

Sanji ran towards Ryokugu and attempted to kick him, but the admiral blocked the kick and threw a punch. Sanji ducked, put his hands on the ground and attempted to spinning kick the admiral.

"PARTY TABLE KICK COURSE!" Sanji yelled.

Ryokugu back flipped away and brought up two blades of grass that grabbed Sanji's legs.

"Huh?" Sanji asked.

The grass lifted Sanji and swung him into a wall with tremendous force.

**BOOM!**

"Ha ha! You'll have to try again Black Leg! That's not good enough!" Ryokugu taunted.

Sanji slowly came from the wreckage and jumped down into the battlefield.

"Tsk. This guy's ability sure is annoying. I need to figure something out quickly." Sanji said.

Ryokugu stood a good distance away smiling at the cook.

"_He can control the grass in this room and I guess fuse his own power into them considering they don't break when lifting a grown man…" _Sanji said to himself, looking around the room.

"_Grass everywhere… more ammo for him… unless!" _Sanji had an idea! He activated diable jambe and squished the grass to see it burned away.

"_THAT'S IT!" _Sanji yelled to himself, Ryokugu was confused.

"I just need to burn away all the grass in this room! After I do that… you'll have no more grass to control!" Sanji yelled.

Ryokugu looked at Sanji nervously.

Sanji jumped into the air and began kicking fire balls onto the field.

"DIABLE JAMBE: FIRE SPECTRE!" Sanji yelled as fire balls hit the ground and began burning the grass away.

"BLACK LEG! YOU NEED TO STOP THIS!" Ryokugu yelled.

Sanji continued to rain fire on the field until it was burned away completely.

"There. Now let's see what you do, Admiral Ryokugu." Sanji said confidently.

Ryokugu's expression was hidden by shadow as he looked at the ground, seemingly defeated, until he began to laugh.

"HA HA HA HA HA! DID YOU REALLY THINK IT'D BE THAT EASY TO DEFEAT ME, BLACK LEG!? IF YOU DID YOU'RE A BIGGER FOOL THAN I THOUGHT!" Ryokugu yelled.

Sanji became surprised.

"LIFE PUNCH!" Ryokugu yelled, punching the ground.

Sanji stared with shock as a yellow burst of energy shot from the Admirals' fist and spread over the ground, creating more grass and flowers all over the food court! Large vines even grew on the walls and venus fly trap mouths littered the walls as well! Sanji couldn't believe what he was seeing!

"You look shocked, black leg! As you should be! My life punch creates new plant life with one punch! Go ahead and burn this room down again if you want! I'll just create another!" Ryokugu said.

Sanji glared at the Admiral and lit up another diable jambe.

"FIRE SPECTRE!" Sanji yelled.

Ryokugu smirked.

Fireballs hit the venus fly traps, killing, and burning them away. Sanji put his leg down.

"I already know you plan to use those things against me, I'd rather take my chances with the grass, no need to waste energy burning that away." Sanji said.

Suddenly Sanji began to feel funny! Almost like his whole body was heating up. Sanji looked down at his body and immediately burst into flames!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sanji yelled.

"FOOL! THAT IS THE SECRET TO LIFE PUNCH! ANY PLANT LIFE I CREATE USING THE ABILITY BRINGS HARM TO ANYONE WHO TOUCHES IT! YOU BURNED AWAY AT LEAST 15 FLY TRAPS, SO YOU WILL EXPERIENCE THE SAME PAIN THEY DID!" Ryokugu laughed.

Sanji burned on the ground, slowly losing consciousness.

"_How the hell… am I supposed to beat this guy now?" _Sanji asked himself.

**MARIE JOIS (COURTYARD)**

Kakashi and Fujitora continued to trade blades, until the two came to another standstill.

"Issho, please explain to me why you're doing this at least!" Kakashi asked.

Fujitora looked away.

"It's better you do not know the truth, Kakashi! Just die like a man so I can go back to work!" Fujitora argued.

"We came here to save some friends of ours, I won't be dying easily!" Kakashi said.

Fujitora became surprised.

"EARTH STYLE: MUD TRAP JUTSU!" Kakashi yelled.

The ground below Fujitora turned into mud and began to suck him into the ground.

"Grgh!" Fujitora sounded.

Kakashi made four clones and all of them did a set of hand signs.

"I'm sorry, Issho, as much as I want to show the people of the Hidden Stone you're okay, you've left me no choice! If you want to side with the World Government freely then I'll have to eliminate you!" Kakashi said.

Fujitora stopped struggling. After a moment all the Kakashi's stopped doing hand signs and each blasted an attack with each element. A water dragon, a snake made from boulders, fire breath, and a wind funnel! The four elements crashed into the Admiral creating a huge explosion! Kakashi was blown away from the vortex of fire, wind, steam, and rocks.

"Issho… I don't know what corrupted you to want to work with these people… but at least you don't have to serve them anymore… huh?" Kakashi asked as he noticed the explosion started to swirl around and create a pillar of fire, steam, rocks, and wind!

"What the hell is happening?" Kakashi asked.

Eventually the column of fire opened to reveal Fujitora wielding his gravity blade. He avoided the impact by using his gravity blade to create a barrier around himself! Kakashi stared on with shock and surprise.

"I didn't join them willingly… I've never liked working for these people… especially considering our history with them! I hate them just as much as you Kakashi." Fujitora confessed, as the fire raged around him.

"In truth, I'm not trying to kill you because I want to appeal them, I'm going to kill you so you don't have to go through the same pain I am right now!" Fujitora confessed.

Kakashi stared at Fujitora, feeling sorry for him.

"They "drafted" me about a year ago, that was why I went missing. They brought me here and told me if I didn't accept fighting for them they'd kill me like they've done so many other ninja, so I took the offer! I rose to the rank of Admiral in record time for a new recruit! My goal is to become Fleet Admiral and lift the ban on the ninja world. And bring us together again! Nobody should have to fight these bastards but me!" Fujitora confessed.

"Issho we can help you too! You don't need to do this yourself! You're going to kill your own shinobi comrades just to try and take care of things yourself!? That's foolishness!" Kakashi yelled.

"Call it what you want, Kakashi Hatake… even if I let you go now, you'll die at the hands of the elders or I'll be ordered to kill you anyway, so please just stop fighting." Fujitora begged.

Kakashi shook his head and lifted his kunai.

"Like hell I will, Issho! I'm going to get you out of here!" Kakashi said.

Fujitora clenched his teeth.

"Then you leave me no choice…" Fujitora said softly.

Kakashi's eyes widned a little then to their full extent when he looked up and saw a meteor falling onto Marie Jois!

"ISSHO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'LL KILL EVERYONE HERE!" Kakashi yelled.

"IF YOU'RE TRULY THE GROUP TO SAVE THIS GOD FORSAKEN WORLD THEN YOU WILL MUSTER THE POWER TO DESTROY THIS METEOR AND SAVE EVERYONE!" Fujitora yelled.

Kakashi looked up at the meteor as it sped towards them. Kakashi squatted and charged two lightning blades and breathed up and down.

"_This will take everything I've got… but! I need to stop that meteor from crashing down on us!" _Kakashi thought to himself.

Kakashi looked up into the air and raised his lightning blades into the sky.

"LIGHTNING STYLE: GREAT PILLAR OF LIGHTNING!" Kakashi yelled, shooting a huge beam of lighting into the meteor, but the meteor was still too strong! Even thought the lightning kept the meteor at bay it wouldn't break it!

Kakashi struggled to hold the meteor off. Fujitora used more pressure and the meteor slowly made its way to the battlegrounds.

"YOU NEED TO FIGHT HARDER KAKASHI! OR EVERYONE HERE IS DEAD!" Fujitora yelled.

"GRRRRRRR! YYYYYYYAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed with everything he had in him and shot even more lighting into the meteor.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kakashi continued to yell.

After a few minutes of struggle, two figures jumped into the air. One of them loaded up a chakra fist and the other a chakra palm with the face of a lion! The two crashed their hands into the meteor and it cracked and broke. Kakashi looked up with surprise to see Sakura and Hinata there to help!

"SAKURA! HINATA!" Kakashi yelled.

The girls looked back and smiled.

"Ready, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Hinata smiled and looked back at the meteor. The girls added even more power on top of Kakashi's lightning pillar and eventually blew up the meteor above them!

Fujitora looked up with shock as the two girls came back down to Kakashi, who fell on one knee.

"Kakashi sensei! Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"I'll be fine, Sakura. Thank you." Kakashi said, standing up.

Fujitora walked over to them slowly. Sakura and Hinata took battle stances.

"Please lower your guards young kunoichi. I no longer pose a threat." Fujitora said softly.

Kakashi and the two girls were shocked.

"By stopping my meteor you've proven to me that you truly will use every ounce of power to save your friends and help me on my mission! So… let me be of assistance!" Fujitora said, putting out his hand.

Kakashi looked down at his hand and shook it.

"Glad to have you back on our side… Issho-san." Kakashi said.

"Alright! We've got the strength of an Admiral on our side!" Sakura yelled.

"OH? AND WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO?" A booming voice said.

The group looked over to see a 20ft tall lightning man with long gray hair and a long gray beard. Walking towards them.

"FUJITORA, WHAT INSOLENCE! EXACTLY WHY WE SHOULD BRAIN WASH OLDER SHINOBI AS WELL! I GUESS THAT DOESN'T MATTER MUCH SINCE YOU WILL BE KILLED BEFORE YOU CAN SPEAK ANOTHER WORD ANYWAY!" Zeus elder said.

"Who is that!?" Sakura asked.

"One of the five elders… it looks as if they've resorted to their god forms. This will be a tough battle for us and your friends! We must fight with everything we have! Kakashi will you assist me?" Fujitora asked.

Kakashi pulled out a scroll that said "GUILLOTINE on it.

**POOF!**

Kakashi caught the large butcher knife blade and set it over his shoulder and sent lightning all over it.

"I've got your back, Issho. **We've **got your back." Kakashi said.

Fujitora smiled and looked back towards the Zeus elder. Hinata and Sakura took stances as well.

**MARIE JOIS (OUTSIDE TOWN)**

The Apollo elder walked over to where Sasuke was blasted down and smiled when he saw Sasuke was back in his human state, seemingly unconscious.

"LOOK WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TALK A BIG TALK AND CAN'T BACK IT UP! WE ARE THE FIVE ELDER STARS AND WE REFUSE TO BE DEFEATED BY ANYONE YOU FOOL!" Apollo elder yelled.

The Apollo elder lifted his sword.

"NOW DIE IN THE NAME OF PEACE AND JUSTICE!" The Apollo elder yelled as he brought his sword down to slice Sasuke in pieces.

**BOOM!**

The flaming sword crashed into the ground and brought up so much dust, Sasuke couldn't be seen. The Apollo elder was concerned. When the dust cleared Sasuke was protected by a dark black skull arm.

"WHAT!?" Apollo elder yelled.

The black skull arm forced away the giant sword and Apollo went tumbling back!

"SUCH POWER IN ONE TINY ARM! WHAT THE HELL IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!?" Apollo yelled.

Slowly, Sasuke stood to his feet and was covered in the skeletal structure of a human except the bones were pitch black.

"Uhhhhhhh RRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed as his body was covered in a dark aura with the bones getting bigger and bigger while at the same time being covered with muscles and flesh! Eventually Sasuke was back to the same height as Apollo. Apollo was shocked and wanted to fall onto his butt upon the sight of Sasuke's new Susanoo!

The Susanoo wore a skull mask with its mouth covered, but its red eyes still visible. It wore pitch black armor with a rope belt holding the top and bottom together. It's most noticeable feature, however, were its four arms! Each holding a sword of its own. Wings on its back also rest. Two large ones and two tiny ones like a butterfly. Inside the head of the Susanoo was Sasuke who opened his eyes slowly and looked at Apollo.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! YOU HAD MORE POWER THIS ENTIRE TIME!?" Apollo asked.

Sasuke looked at his hands and put them up to his eyes.

"This… this is…" Sasuke started.

**FLASHBACK **

Sasuke sat with his eyes bandaged while Tobi spoke to him.

"_The supreme susanno?" Sasuke asked. _

"_Yes." Tobi answered, "It sounds ridiculous, but it is said that he who possesses both the eternal mongenkyo and the rinnegan can unlock the ultimate susanno! One even greater than the perfect susanno!... But… these are just rumors, its never been seen before, let alone how to unlock it." Tobi finished. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"_I guess when your back is against the wall the eyes give you this form to finish off your threat… it only makes sense since the sharingan is an eye of situation and the rinnegan is an eye of power… hmph." _Sasuke thought to himself, _"That means… in this form…" _

Apollo stared at Sasuke with intense anger.

"I can end this fight in the next few minutes!" Sasuke said.

Apollo choked on his words and charged Sasuke.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY YOU FOOL! SO WHAT YOU'VE GOTTEN A NEW FORM? I'LL GET RID OF IT LIKE YOUR LAST ONE!" Apollo yelled.

Sasuke stood still.

"APOLLO GREAT THRUST OF POWER!" Apollo yelled.

The flaming sword came towards Sasuke with tremendous force!

"DIE!" Apollo yelled.

Sasuke simply stepped to the side and let Apollo begin to dash past him.

"HUH? HE MOVED!" Apollo said as he looked to the side.

**WHAM!**

Sasuke kicked Apollo in the stomach with great power and sent him crashing through the Holy Land once more, sending fire and debris everywhere! When the elder slowed down he looked up and Sasuke stood directly in front of him.

"WHAT SPEED!" Apollo noted.

Sasuke stared down at the sun god.

"Round 2 has begun. On your feet." Sasuke said.

**RED LINE (SEAS)**

Usopp and the others were shocked to see Dracule Mihawk heading towards their boat with the marines not far behind! Mihawk was surprised as well.

"That ship… have I seen it before?… yes… in the papers. That is the ship of the Straw-Hat Pirates. The jolly roger also confirms this. What could they be doing here?" Mihawk said.

"Franky what are you waiting for! Blast the warlord away!" Nami yelled.

"That won't be necessary." Mihawk said.

Nami froze with fear.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" Nami asked.

Franky grit his teeth and Usopp and Chopper screamed. Nami turned around and screamed too.

"Calm yourselves, Straw Hats. We are not enemies anymore." Mihawk said.

Franky became confused.

"What do you mean? You're a warlord!" Franky said.

Mihawk crossed his arms.

"Not anymore. The government has gotten rid of the warlord system and I am wanted once more." Mihawk explained, "I came here to speak with the elders about it, but it would appear I was beaten to the punch."

"What? No we're not here for anything concerning them! Please go on up!" Nami said.

"Nice attempt at a lie, but I'm fully aware of the appearance of shinobi in these lands and that the Straw Hat Pirates are the ones harboring them. I expected this to happen eventually." Mihawk explained.

"Wait, we're just here to save our friends… what do you mean you expected this to happen?" Usopp asked.

Chopper and Nami stared at Mihawk.

"You're here to save your friends? So you don't know the history between the ninja and us? The ninja never told you?" Mihawk asked.

"What history!? We know that they had to sign a treaty with Alabasta but that's all." Franky said.

Mihawk closed his eyes.

"_It would appear even the ninja themselves are ignorant about what's been going on between us and them as well… in that case." _Mihawk said to himself, "Don't worry about it. For now, we will take out these marine ships and I will tell you what I know. I am no longer a warlord so I have no fear of damaging my name." Mihawk said.

Usopp, Nami, and Chopper all lit up and began to dance in place.

"WE'VE GOT A WARLORD HELPING US! WE'VE GOT A WARLORD HELPING US!" The three sung.

"OI! YOU GONNA KEEP DANCING OR HELP US FIGHT!?" Franky yelled.

The three immediately got serious. Mihawk looked back at them all.

"Hmph." Mihawk scoffed.

**ROOM OF AUTHORITY **

**CLINK CLINK CLINK CLINK!**

Law just barley blocked each sword slash that attempted to cut him down.

"Doesn't this get tiring Law? Stop defending yourself and just die already! That's what you truly want to do isn't it? You have no real desire to be alive." The elder said.

Law grit his teeth.

"_These slices are the real deal… which means he's getting close enough to launch an attack and then immediately retreat back into the fog! I've got an idea…" _Law said to himself.

"Fool… if you're planning something its useless!" The elder said.

"_Here it comes!" _Law yelled to himself.

After a few moments Law heard something and lifted his sword to block an attack. The elders' sword crashed against Laws'!

"GOTCHA!" Law yelled.

The elder could be heard gasping.

"ROOM!" Law yelled.

Law's sword then became covered in purple lightning.

"RADIO KNIFE!" Law yelled, doing a 360 spin with his sword drawn.

"GUAG!"

Law heard the elder yell in surprise.

"From the left!" Law yelled, running deeper into the fog.

After a moment Law stood over the elder with his body split in half and each disconnected piece had purple lightning on it. Law smiled.

"What the hell did you do, Law!" The elder yelled.

"Hmph! Once your sword hit mine I knew you'd be in my room's range 100% and used it to hit you with my radio knife. Since you're a logia you won't be able to reconnect for a certain amount of time. You're finished.

"The longer this fight goes on you continue to show me why you're so foolish…" The elder said.

Law was surprised.

"Do you really think that it would end that easily!? Stop underestimating your opponent!" The elder said, shooting his arm into the mist.

"R-ROOM!" Law yelled, attempting to call for another room.

"So you've awakened your devil fruit and can conjure more than one room is that it!? Too late! You stuttered on the word and that gave my arm more than enough time to escape your second room, if it's even there! I **AM **THE FOG! I CAN PROTRUDE LIMBS FROM ANYWHERE I WANT! PREPARE TO DIE, LAW!" The elder yelled.

In the fog, something was zooming towards Law's back. Law turned around to just barely see what it was and…

**CLINK!**

Law lifted his sword up just in time, but he wasn't the one to block the blade. Law smiled when he saw who had helped him.

"Took you long enough, Zoro-ya." Law said.

The elder looked up at the two with shock.

Zoro turned around to show his one eye glowing red.

"Boy do I feel bad for you, elder." Zoro said.

The elder growled.

"You get to be the one… I take my rage out on!" Zoro said.

**MARIE JOIS (FOOD COURT)**

Sanji was slammed into walls and tables. Bruised and bloody, Sanji was losing energy the more he was tossed around. The damages to his body were worse considering he was already charred from his reflected attack.

"COME ON BLACK LEG! WHAT WAS ALL THAT TALK EARLIER ABOUT FEELING GOOD WHEN YOU WIN!? IS THIS HOW YOU WIN!? WEAK! WEAK! WEAK! WEAK! WEAK! WEAK! WEAK!" Ryokugu continued to yell at Sanji as he suspended him high above the ground.

Ryokugu smiled and yelled suddenly! Sending Sanji crashing into the ground full force! Sanji groaned and blood spilled from his mouth. Ryokugu's grass then suspended Sanji in midair, his arms and legs stretched away from his body. Leaving his torso wide open.

"I could just snatch your limbs off right now, but you pissed me off when you said you'd beat me easily and rush back to your friends, so I'm going to make you suffer!" Ryokugu said.

The Admiral hardened is two arms and cocked back then began to unleash a flurry on Sanji's body! Cracking ribs and damaging internal organs!

"WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK!" Ryokugu yelled repeatedly with every hit!

Sanji coughed and spit up blood with every hit. In his conscious he spoke to himself.

"_Damn it… I think this actually might be it for me… and when everything was going so well too… I got the girl I wanted … made some great new friends … Luffy … I'm sorry I didn't see you become pirate king! Nami … thank you for loving me … goodbye …" _Sanji said to himself softly.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A crazed voice yelled.

Ryokugu looked to the side and saw a sabertooth tiger man charging him!

"WAIT!" The admiral tried to say, but the sabertooth man was already in striking distance. The sabertooth man ducked and loaded a right hand and punched the admiral so hard his body began to bend as he spit up blood. The sabertooth man followed through with his punch and sent the admiral flying into a wall.

**BOOM!**

"RAHHHHHH HA HA HA! YOUR TIME HAS COME! RYOKUGU-TE!" The man yelled.

Sanji was dropped back down onto the ground and he struggled to look at the man who saved him.

"Who-who-who are you…?" Sanji asked weakly.

"Don't talk, kid. Save your strength, I'll end this fight quickly so we can get you treated. You're a brave one to step up to Ryokugu, but I'll be taking over this fight!" The sabertooth man said.

In the dust Ryokugu emerged laughing.

"That was very rude of you, jackass! I was in the middle of a kill!" Ryokugu yelled.

"THE ONLY PERSON GETTING KILLED HERE IS YOU, RYOKUGU-TE!" The man said.

"Te? So, it really is you, Kasai Tsuyomi … I thought they got rid of your disgusting carcass a long time ago." Ryokugu said.

Kasai smiled.

"Those silly little torture methods were never gonna work on me-te!" Kasai said.

Ryokugu walked out of the rubble.

"This makes it easier for me anyway, I can kill two criminals!" Ryokugu yelled.

Kasai growled.

"COME ON AND GIVE IT A TRY-TE!" Kasai yelled.

**WITH THIS! THE FINAL BOUTS ARE ABOUT TO GO DOWN!**


	60. Please allow me follow you!

**CHAPTER 60**

**BEHOLD! AT THE HOLY LAND OF MARIEJOIS, THE LAND OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGONS, AND THE HOME OF THE HIGHEST OF AUTHORITY OF THE WORLD GOVERNMENT, A COLLECTION OF BATTLES WERE ABOUT TO TAKE PLACE! THE DAMAGE IS SURE TO BE HEAVY! NO MATTER WHO WINS … THE RESULT WILL SURELY CHANGE THE WORLD!**

**HOLY LAND (BACKYARD POOL)**

Poseidon stared down Brook and Brook the same with Poseidon. The cane wielding elder had eaten a God God fruit modeled after the Greek God Poseidon. The Holy Land boomed from continuous heavy blows from the other fights taking place there, but Brook's mind was focused solely on this man right here!

"_The God God fruits Law-san told us about… they're every bit of powerful as he mentioned. They've literally turned these old men into literal gods! This one in particular … is modeled after one that controls the waters, but how can that be? Devil fruit eaters cannot interact with water! Even a small bath can render even Luffy-san useless! So … how can this man touch the water!? What makes him so special!?" _Brook thought to himself.

Poseidon broke the silence.

"I PATIENTLY AWAIT YOUR NEXT ATTACK, SOUL KING!" Poseidon boomed.

Brook looked up angrily at the god.

"WHAT IS ON YOUR MIND SOUL KING? COULD YOU BE THINKING ABOUT HOW TO RUN AND GET HELP BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU WON'T WIN THIS FIGHT?" Poseidon asked.

Brook tsk'd

"NO THAT'S NO IT. PERHAPS YOU'RE WONDERING HOW A DEVIL FRUIT EATER CAN CONTROL WATER EVEN THOUGH IT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE!" Poseidon boomed.

Brook's face noticeably changed into concern! Poseidon took notice.

"SO THAT IS WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT! KA KA KA!" Poseidon laughed, "DEVIL FRUITS CAN ALLOW YOU TO HAVE ANY POWER IMAGINABLE! EVEN THE POWER TO CONTROL WATER! THERE'S ALWAYS A WAY TO MAKE DEVIL FRUIT POWERS WORK EVEN IF THEY APPEAR USELESS! MY ABILITY TO CONTROL WATER, PLUS THIS GIANT POOL, EASILY DETERMINES THAT YOU ARE OUT MATCHED!" Poseidon boomed.

**IN OLYMPIC SPORTS THERE IS A RACE THAT ONLY SWIMMERS PARTAKE IN! MOST OLYMPIC SIZED POOLS MEASURE AT 164FT LONG AND 84FT WIDE! JUST THE RIGHT SIZE FOR A DEVIL FRUIT USER WHO HAS THE ABILITY TO CONTROL THE WATER AROUND HIM! POSEIDON KNEW THIS VERY WELL AND HAD THE POOL INSTALLED HIMSELF JUST IN CASE A NEED FOR HIS POWERS AROSE!**

"YOU WERE NOT DRAGGED DOWN INTO THIS ROOM FOR NO REASON SOUL KING! THIS WILL BE YOUR WATERY GRAVEYARD!" Poseidon boomed.

Brook unsheathed his sword and thought to himself again.

"_What do I do? There is no way to fight him! Even with haki, he's in the middle of the pool … I wouldn't be able to cut him down! And to make matters worse …" _Brook stopped thinking as he looked at the watery body of the god more closely and noticed one frightening fact!

"_That body ...! Is all water! Where is his physical self!?" _Brook yelled to himself.

Poseidon's body was indeed all water! As was his trident. Brook looked around with fright.

"_That's it! That's how he's controlling the water! It's so simple… he's sitting somewhere and he's controlling the water with his mind most likely! That makes this easier… considering he can't be out of this room … I need to find him in this room!" _Brook thought to himself.

Brook smirked and stood to his feet. Poseidon took notice.

"WHY DO YOU SMILE SOUL KING? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?" Poseidon asked.

Brook looked up at the god.

"Not at all … I'm smiling because … I'VE FIGURED OUT HOW TO BEAT YOU!" Brook yelled out, beginning to run down the long end of the pool, keeping his eyes on Poseidon.

Poseidon became angry and raised his trident.

"FIGURED OUT HOW TO BEAT ME YOU SAY?! DOESN'T MATTER! I'LL ELIMINATE YOU WITH ONE ATTACK!" Poseidon boomed.

Brook looked with shock as Poseidon pointed his trident at him and the one of the spikes shot at Brook with tremendous speed! Brook gasped and jumped over it, but it didn't crash into the wall, no! It shot straight through it! Brook looked back and as the spike retracted Brook saw that the hole it made was a perfect circle!

"_In other words, … if that hits me I'm a dead man! Except, I'm already dead! Yo ho ho ho ho!" _Brook laughed to himself.

**BOOM!**

Poseidon slammed his fist onto Brook squishing him against the wall! When Poseidon brought his fist back he had plenty to say!

"YOU GOT TOO COCKY AFTER DODGING ONE MOVE SOUL KING! I GUESS THE FILES WE HAVE ON YOU ARE TRUE! COCKY AND A FOOL, THAT IS WHAT THEY SAY! KA KA KA WHAT A HORRIBLE COMBINATION! EH?" Poseidon joked until he heard what sounded like freezing!

Poseidon looked down at his arm and was filled with shock. His arm began to freeze starting with his hand.

"WHAT!?" Poseidon yelled.

Brook stood up to his feet slowly, bruises on his bones.

"Yo ho ho ho … looks like you weren't the one paying attention, Poseidon-san." Brook said softly.

"I've mastered the art I call **SOUL SOLID**! And with it you are beginning to freeze until your whole body is one big ice sculpture!" Brook boasted.

** SOUL SOLID! A TECHNIQUE CREATED BY BROOK USING HIS DEVIL FRUIT ABILITIES! BROOK COVERS HIS SWORD WITH THE ESSENCE OF HIS SOUL! SINCE HE IS THE LIVING DEAD HIS SOUL IS ICE COLD! THIS IS WHY ANY OPPONENT HIT WITH BROOK'S SWORD WHILE IT IS COVERED WITH THE USER'S SOUL ARE FROZEN SOLID! A PERFECT COUNTER TO POSEIDON'S WATER!**

"SOUL SOLID!? THIS WAS NEVER WRITTEN IN THE FILES!" Poseidon yelled.

"That is because I haven't used it against the marines! Nor anyone from the government so there's no way you could know about it! You lose!" Brook yelled, _"Now to find his body while he freezes!" _Brook thought.

Brook began to run off in search of the elder's body, but the elder had other things in mind.

"FOOL…" Poseidon said softly.

As Poseidon's body kept freezing over, something jumped from the water God's chest, a person! The cane wielding elder flew from his watery fort and fell feet first towards the unfrozen water.

"_It doesn't matter if you freeze that body! I can expel myself into more water! This time however… I will grow truly massive and end you immediately, SOUL KING!" _The elder said to himself as he dived towards the water.

"_Almost there! Then I can end that skeleton once and for a-" _

The elder's words were interrupted by someone piercing him through the stomach! The elder coughed up blood and looked up to see Brook had stabbed straight through him!

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU!?" The elder began to ask.

Brook smiled and pushed the blade further into the elder's stomach. The elder coughed up a hefty amount of blood!

"How … did you … stab me in mid air?" The elder asked as he choked on his blood.

Brook looked up slowly and smiled.

"I jumped! I am extremely light after all! Yo ho ho ho ho ho!" Brook laughed.

The elder grunted.

"You … ran off to find my body right? … but you pierced me perfectly in the air … almost as if you knew I was going to expel myself!" The elder choked out.

Brook continued smiling, still holding the blade in the elder's body.

"Once you told me that no matter the devil fruit ability there would always be a way to make it work Immediately I noticed that devil fruit users don't have to control water by touch, but by using their ability to manipulate the water to move around them! You used this technique to craft a God form around your real self to control while you stayed inside the body! Isn't that right!? At first I truly had thought maybe you were sitting somewhere in the room controlling the water, but you were too smart for something like that! You'd be too open to attacks!" Brook asked.

The elder continued to look at Brook with fright.

"Earlier you called me cocky and a fool … very hurtful words but guess what! You got too cocky after you thought you could get away here and foolishly believed I was just a weakling! That makes you … THE REAL COCKY FOOL!" Brook shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The elder yelled, as Brook pulled out his sword and the elder's body froze.

"DAMN YOU, SOUL KING!" The elder yelled, his words full of hate, these would be his last words however.

Brook smirked.

"SOUL SOLID: BURST!" Brook yelled.

As soon as Brook sheathed his cane sword, the elder's body burst into pieces and fell into the waters below. Brook used his light body and nimbleness to flip over to the solid ground. Brook looked back at the pool waters as pieces of the elder dropped into the pool.

"Rest in peace." Brook said, tipping his hat, "Now, to find the others!" Brook said, running off.

**POSEIDON VS BROOK!**

**WINNER: BROOK**

**POSEIDON: DECEASED**

**HOLY LAND (ROOM OF AUTHORITY)**

Zoro and Law stood with their backs facing each other as they both looked worrily into the insanely thick fog that surrounded them. The sword wielding elder had retreated into the fog immediately after Zoro stopped his attack from piercing Law from behind.

"OI LAW! PRESS YOUR BACK AGAINST MINE!" Zoro ordered.

Law immediately pressed his back against Zoro's, both men had their swords drawn.

"You watch my back, I watch yours!" Zoro said.

"Got it." Law confirmed.

Nothing could be heard, for the fog was so thick that even sound could not escape!

"Zoro-ya … I found out that he _is_ the fog itself, he's not keeping it pumping into the room with his powers, he literally became the fog." Law explained.

Zoro clenched his teeth.

"How the hell are we supposed to touch him then?" Zoro asked.

"I was able to cut him across the chest before you showed up. I noticed that he had to get close enough to attack me, so I was able to use my room and attack him as soon as I blocked his attack." Law continued, looking left and right frantically.

"We can't just do that again?" Zoro asked.

Law clenched his teeth.

"He wouldn't fall for something like that again … it pisses me off because now my room is useless. Even if he was in range, he _is _the fog so I'd cut right through him with no damage." Law said.

"Even with haki?" Zoro asked.

"Unfortunately. That's what makes his ability even more annoying. Even if we coated our swords in haki and started swinging, he himself isn't manifested so it'd be just like cutting through regular fog!" Law explained.

Zoro tsk'd.

"Then the only way to find him …" Zoro started.

Law looked over his shoulder.

"IS TO CLEAR OUT THE FOG!" Zoro yelled.

Law's eyes widened and he turned around to face Zoro.

"OI! DON'T DO ANYTHING THAT'LL GIVE UP TOO MUCH ATTENTION! I WAS ABOUT TO TELL YOU ANOTHER CRUCIAL FACT ABOUT HIS POWERS!" Law yelled, but it was too late!

Zoro placed two of his swords' butts together and began to spin them like a fan, generating a large amount of wind! The wind surely disrupted the fog around them, but clear it up, it did not! Zoro continued to fan the fog anyway against Law's wishes!

"OI ZORO-YA! STOP OR HE'LL FIGURE OUT WHERE WE ARE!" Law yelled. Zoro turned his head towards Law.

"FOOLS!" The elder's voice sounded.

Zoro looked back in front of him but it was too late! The elder manifested an arm holding his sword and sent it dashing straight for them! Neither were able to react on time and the blade pierced both of their bodies! Zoro and Law both coughed up blood as they were slammed against a wall. The elder's arm slowly removed the blade.

"_It would be too dangerous to get cocky and try to finish you just because I got a lucky hit … I'm going to retreat for now and kill them with the next attack!" _The elder thought to himself.

Law and Zoro slowly got up to their feet. Both their eyes hidden by shadow.

"Oi, you alright, Zoro?" Law asked.

"Yeah." Zoro answered.

"You understand now too don't you?" Law asked.

Zoro's bandana had gotten loose so he tightened it.

"Yeah, I know exactly how to beat this guy." Zoro said with a smirk.

In the fog the elder manifested his head and began looking around.

"No sign of them. Not even a peep … perhaps they died form their wounds? No, that isn't likely, they wouldn't die from something so simple. I just need to keep waiting and listening, but they haven't made a noise in ages and I'm using up too much stamina keeping myself in fog form …" The elder said.

The elder slowly transformed his body back to normal and landed ever so lightly on the ground.

"I'll take a moment to rest and then get back to the hunt … I've had these abilities for eons … there's no way they can out smart me." The elder said.

The elder's nose began to itch. The elder sneezed and looked up.

**SLICE!**

The elder was suddenly cut up the body by two heavy sword slashes! Blood flew high into the air and may have hit the ceiling. The elder came crashing down onto his back. He groaned and moaned; the cuts were indeed deep! One even cut the elder up the neck, bothering his breathing.

"What … the hell … was that?" The elder said through heavy breaths, "I was … definitely cut … but … there's no way they … attacked me!" The elder said as he stood up, clutching his chest. His mouth began to bleed.

Before he could get his mind together he was cut again! This time on the back and legs!

"GUAGH!" The elder let out as blood shot from his wounds.

The elder fell to his knees and coughed up blood as he breathed heavily trying not to pass out. His sword had fallen just a few feet away from him.

"This … can't be happening!... What the hell is going on! RORONOA! LAW!" The elder screamed.

The elder looked at his left hand and looked towards the fog. He used his hand to force the fog away enough to see his sword and began to crawl for it.

"When I get ahold of my sword … I will … retreat back … into the fog and eliminate them as fast as possible!" The elder said.

The elder stopped moving and stared up with fright when he saw Zoro and Law standing over him, their eyes shadowed out. The elder choked on his words.

"Good grief … you don't ever shut up do you?" Law said, his sword sheathed and on his shoulder.

"How did you … attack me?" The elder asked.

"It's honestly a simple solution. Zoro-ya and I kept as quiet as possible, we even held our breaths until we knew for sure where you were." Law explained.

"We knew you'd need to use your real head to see where we were, and we also knew that keeping yourself apart of the fog was straining on your body and you'd need to make yourself whole, so we had to methods of attack." Zoro said.

The elder clenched his teeth.

"So what if that's the case? … You still had to find me in the fog …" The elder said.

"Exactly. You helped us with that." Law said.

The elder gasped.

"We used your own technique to get through the fog you dumb ass." Zoro explained.

"We waited on you to make a noise, any noise at all, and then we'd strike." Law said.

The elder became angry.

"But … when did? …" The elder thought, then became surprised, "When I sneezed!"

Law smiled.

"Exactly. It wasn't hard to figure out where you were from there. I strategically cut you so that your injuries wouldn't be fatal but guarantee some groans from the pain. That way, we'd never lose track of you! Guess it pays off to be a doctor as well as a pirate huh?" Law said.

The elder kept his nervous expression.

"But that's not the only reason I kept you alive." Law said.

"What … was the other reason?" The elder asked, worried.

Zoro stepped up and the elder looked at him.

"Do you remember what I said about being blood thirsty and getting to take it out on you? I don't remember ever getting any clean attacks on you …" Zoro said with an evil smirk.

The elder's eyes widened, and he tried to crawl to his sword!

"Shambles." Law said, switching Zoro and the sword.

Zoro now stood directly in front of the elder and picked up his sword.

"This is one of the legendary blades isn't it?" Zoro asked.

The elder clenched his teeth.

"UNHAND THE SWORD NOW!" The elder yelled before jolting back down and vomiting blood.

"You're in no position to be yelling orders at me." Zoro said, throwing away one of his other swords and replacing it with the elder's.

Zoro placed his favorite blade in his mouth and held his other two swords: Shusui and the elder's sword.

Law lifted a finger causing the elder to float.

"What!?" The elder said.

Law floated the elder a few meters away from the green haired swordsman and smiled. Zoro coated his swords in haki and began to rotate them like a fan once more!

"Oi, You ready? Zoro-ya?" Law asked.

Zoro nodded.

"What the hell do you two have planned!? ANSWER ME!" The elder screamed.

Law smiled and sent the elder flying at Zoro at quick speeds! Zoro dashed forward and caught the elder in the spinning blades, cutting his body severely! The two dashed through the fog until they hit a wall, but the cutting continued! Zoro continued to rotate the blades against the elder who was pressed against the wall!

"GGGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The elder screamed as he was cut an uncountable number of times!

Law could hear the torture going on and winced from being disgusted. Zoro jumped back and watched the elder fall to his feet and fall back against the wall, unconscious. Zoro glared at the elder with hate. Even though he wasn't responsible for his torture in the Holy Land torture chambers he was one of the heads who knew what was going on! Zoro put his sword butts against each other again and the haki was so strong it left his sword as a purple aura!

"Santoryu …" Zoro said softly before dashing towards the elder.

A collection of people came across the swordsman's mind! Naruto and the others, his crewmates, his captain, and … Robin! A woman he had come to-

"THREE BILLION-FOLD WORLD TRICHILIOCOSM!" Zoro yelled with immense rage.

When Zoro's three blades came into contact with the elder's bloody body, the elder did indeed let out a cry of anguish and defeat! Zoro pushed into the elder's body until both men burst through the wall! Zoro didn't fall far before Law saved him using room, but the elder? He fell to his certain death! Law and Zoro watched the elder crash into the ground below and the fog in the room cleared up slowly.

After a few moments of silence, Zoro sheathed his swords and spoke.

"What a lame ability." Zoro said.

**LAW/ZORO VS THE SWORD WEILDING ELDER IN THE ROOM OF AUTHORITY**

**WINNER(S): LAW AND RORONOA ZORO**

**SWORD WEILDING ELDER: DECEASED**

**HOLY LAND (COURTYARD) **

The bearded elder, whom had eaten the God God fruit model: Zeus, blasted heavy lightning attacks at the group of Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, and Fujitora! The lightning was annoying and hard to get around, but Fujitora held a vital piece of information!

"Kakashi-san, you were apart of the group who defeated the DEATH members in the Sakura Kingdom right?" Fujitora asked.

Kakashi dodged a lightning strike and looked over at Fujitora.

"Yes sir! Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Then you've got experience against a devil fruit user with these kinds of powers! That makes this easier for us." Fujitora said.

Kakashi and Fujitora dodged another lightning blast.

"But Eneru was a logia, isn't this guy one too? He can use lightning at will and everything." Kakashi said.

Fujitora smiled.

**IN THE WORLD OF DEVIL FRUITS, THERE CAN ONLY EXIST ONE KIND OF DEVIL FRUIT OF A KIND! HOWEVER, THERE ARE DEVIL FRUITS THAT HAVE THE SAME POWERS AS A MINOR ABILITY OF THE REAL ABILITY! ENERU ATE THE RUMBLE RUMBLE FRUIT, THIS ALLOWED HIM TO BECOME AND CONTROL LIGHTNING. THIS ELDER ATE A PARAMECIA THAT TURNS HIM INTO A GOD OF LIGHTNING! POINT BEING, ENERU WAS A LOGIA, THEREFORE EITHER A HAKI USER OR ANOTHER LIGHTINING USER COULD ONLY FIGHT HIM, BUT THIS MAN IS A PARAMECIA WHICH MEANS NO HAKI NEEDS TO BE INVOLVED! **

"Since you've already got experience with the lightning part then this fight won't be much different from Eneru! These God God fruits are nothing more than massive buffs!" Fujitora explained.

Zeus heard this and stopped his assault.

"I'VE ALWAYS ADMIRED THAT ABOUT YOU FUJITORA, EVEN WHEN WE DRAFTED YOU, I COULD TELL YOU WERE A SMART MAN, I WILL SAY THAT MUCH ABOUT YOU! BUT! YOU'RE ALL STILL FOOLISH NINJA FROM A ROTTEN PART OF THE WORLD! HOW MUCH COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW ABOUT HOW DEVIL FRUITS REALLY WORK!?" Zeus boomed.

Kakashi and Fujitora both became even more serious.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK I KNOW AND DON'T KNOW! I'VE BEEN HERE LONG ENOUGH … I PUT IN THE WORK AND BECAME AN ADMIRAL! YOU FOOLISHLY TOLD YOUR SECRETS TO A FORMER NINJA AND NOW I'LL USE THIS KNOWLEDGE AGAINST YOU!" Fujitora yelled.

Zeus smiled.

"IS THAT RIGHT, FUJITORA? THEN ALLOW ME … TO SHOW YOU JUST HOW WRONG YOU ARE!" Zeus boomed.

Kakashi and Fujitora wore nervous expressions as Zeus concentrated lightning onto his left arm until it began to shake!

"HINATA! SAKURA! BEHIND ME!" Kakashi yelled.

The two girls ran over to him and got behind him and Fujitora.

` Zeus smiled at the party.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zeus boomed as he blasted lightning straight into the cloudy sky!

Blinding blue lights from the electricity could be seen and the actual blast itself was loud enough to burst every single window that surrounded the courtyard! The elder continued streaming lightning into the sky as the elder stared at the group with an evil smile. Moments later, the sky began to get dark and cloudy, thunder could also be heard! After another few moments, the sky above them was pitch black and water began to fall from the sky … rain! This huge collection of lightning had changed the weather around them, taking a sunny day into night in a matter of seconds!

Heavy rain littered the battlefield. Almost to the point where our heroes could barely see in front of them! Fujitora fought with his thoughts.

"_He just shot so much lightning into the sky it turned a sunny day into a severe storm instantly! I truly did underestimate his power!"_ Fujitora said.

**THIS SUDDEN WEATHER CHANGE DIDN'T AFFECT ONLY THOSE AT THE HOLY LAND, NO! AROUND THIS TIME OF THE DAY, CAPTAIN FRANK G JUNIOR HAD SUCCESSFULLY MADE IT TO LEVEL 6 OF IMPEL DOWN WHEN A MASSIVE STORM FROM OUT OF NO WHERE WASHED AWAY MANY OF HIS ALLIED SHIPS! THIS WAS THAT STORM!**

"_I wonder if even … this storm can cover miles!" _Fujitora said to himself.

Zeus smiled at him.

"DO YOU SEE NOW, FUJITORA!? YOU ARE CORRECT THAT THIS FRUIT ISN'T LOGIA BUT DON'T SPEAK ON MY BUFFS AS IF THEY ARE JUST TO BE TOSSED TO THE SIDE! I FEEL BAD FOR THOSE OTHER PIECES OF FILTH THAT FIGHT HEPHAESTUS AND APOLLO! POSEIDON AND THAT USELESS FOG FRUIT ARE NO MATCH FOR YOUR POWER, THAT I WILL ADMIT! BUT WE THREE ARE NO AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT LEVEL THAN YOU! GIVE UP!" Zeus boomed.

Fujitora and Kakashi's eyes were shadowed out.

"AFTER I KILL YOU FOUR, I WILL MAKE MY WAY BACK TO THE ROOM OF AUTHORITY AND KILL THAT BRAT THAT PUNCHED ME OUT THE WINDOW … NARUTO! THAT WAS HIS NAME!" Zeus boomed.

Sakura and Hinata gasped and looked at each other.

"THEN I WILL CONTINUE MY ASSULT ON THE NINJA WORLD AND WIPE THEM OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH FOR GOOD! BAAAA BA BA BA BA BA BA!" Zeus laughed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! NEVER DISRESPECT THE NINJA WORLD IN SUCH A MANOR AGAIN!" Fujitora yelled.

Zeus wore a confused face.

"I've waited so patiently to say those words … years of listening to the disrespect of my homelands and people … I've had ENOUGH! We, ninja of the ninja world will kill you right here and right now!" Fujitora shouted.

"BA BA BA BA BA, YOU REALLY THINK BEING ANGRY WILL MAKE YOU STRONGER? YOU'RE STRONG FUJITORA, BUT UNLESS YOU CAN MANIPULATE TIME LIKE THAT OTHER BRAT THEN YOU ARE USELESS AGAINST ME!" Zeus boomed.

Sakura looked at Hinata and Hinata Sakura.

"Hinata did you hear that?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded.

"I think he was talking about Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

"Did you know Naruto could manipulate time?" Sakura asked.

Hinata put a hand on her chest and looked towards the elder.

"During Naruto's training with the crystal fox form … he got frustrated because he couldn't perform a move he was trying to do … all I remember was seeing him sulking and then instantly in front of me asking if I wanted to take a break for ramen …" Hinata said.

Sakura became confused.

"So what? You seemed to just have been caught off guard." Sakura said.

Hinata shook her head.

"That's what I thought until he told me that he ended up figuring out how to do the move and even created small craters in the training field from trying the move out! All after JUST saying he was upset he couldn't accomplish the move he was trying to learn…" Hinata admitted.

Sakura was shocked.

"I knew there was only one answer … he had to have done all of it in stopped time … there was no other answer." Hinata said.

Sakura was filled with even more questions.

"Wait so why didn't we just use this ability from the get-go! It would've saved us so much trouble!" Sakura asked.

"No!" Hintata yelled, "Naruto-kun is still very inexperienced with the crystal fox form and … I … noticed it drains an extensive amount of chakra and stamina … also …" Hinata paused.

Sakura stared.

"That form … drains more of his life energy the more he uses it!" Hinata confessed.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands.

"That's why I told him to only use the from when absolutely necessary and to try and finish whatever fight he uses it in quickly and that we'd keep it as a secret weapon." Hinata said.

Sakura looked down.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't know." Sakura said.

Hinata smiled.

"It's fine! I trust Naruto-kun with all of my heart, just like he trusts us to beat this guy!" Hinata said.

Sakura smiled a determined smile and looked towards Zeus. Kakashi stood in front of the girls, Zabuza's blade on his shoulders. Fujitora stared angrily at the god.

"MAKE A MOVE FUJITORA!" Zeus boomed.

Fujitora jet towards the god.

**BOOM! ZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fujitora screamed in pain as a bolt of lightning instantaneously blasted him! Stopping him in his tracks!

"BAAAAAAAAA BA BA BA BA BA! FOOL! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D LET YOU RUN TOWARDS ME WITHOUT HAVING A METHOD OF ATTACK!?" Zeus boomed cockily.

"ISSHO!" Kakashi yelled, running into the storm.

Zeus smiled.

"DIE!" Zeus boomed.

Kakashi grabbed Fujitora and threw him at the girls when he was struck by lightning himself!

**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

Zeus smiled at the smoky area until it cleared and showed a pile of ashes. Whatever had been hit, had been burned to ashes. Hinata and Sakura watched with fear.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" The two women yelled.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA! MY POWER IS TRULY UNSTOPPABLE! BAAAAAAAAA BA BA BA-"

**PIERCE!**

Zeus stopped laughing and coughed up a clot of blood.

"WHAT … WHAT THE HELL!?" Zeus boomed as he looked down to see Kakashi had pierced him with Zabuza's blade.

Kakashi looked up and smiled under his mask.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Zeus boomed.

"Nothing is impossible for us ninja!" Kakashi said.

Zeus looked down at Kakashi with fright. Hinata and Sakura became happy.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" They cheered happily.

"Substitution jutsu, elder-san. That is what I used to escape the lightning. And I know how your ability works! You fire a continuous stream of lighting in the air that changes the weather and fills it with lightning only you can control! You use this lightning to instantly kill anyone who attempts to get close to you, right!? If I had to describe it … I'd say it was like a mine field!" Kakashi explained.

"DAMN YOU KAKASHI HATAKE!" Zeus boomed angrily.

Kakashi smiled under his mask again and pressed his feet against the God's chest and pulled the sword from his body and jumped into the air to stab him again, but the elder threw a punch that Kakashi was able to block with Zabuza's sword and was sent careening back where Hinata and Sakura were.

**BOOM!**

Kakashi crashed into the wall but was able to get up and walk it off. He looked at the elder with a straight face and lifted Zabuza's sword over his shoulder again.

"Sakura, heal up Issho-san, Hinata-san, you're going to help me defeat this "god!" Kakashi ordered.

Sakura nodded and ran over to help Fujitora and Hinata ran by Kakashi.

"Um, excuse me, Kakashi sensei, but how can I help you beat him? I wouldn't last getting hit by his lightning." Hinata said.

Kakashi looked at Hinata and smiled under his mask.

"There's no need for you to run into the field! I've hurt him pretty bad with that last attack, his lighting will be still be as fast as real lightning but not instant like it was before! I just need you to use your byakugan to let me know when the lightning is about to attack from above so I can keep my eyes on him!" Kakashi said, taking a stance.

Hinata nodded and activated her byakugan.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai!" Hinata yelled.

Kakashi nodded and took off into the courtyard. Zeus clutched his chest, which had been pierced with the guillotine sword, and kept his hand in the air. He breathed heavy and had one eye closed, he also sweat profusely!

"STABBING ME WON'T BE ENOUGH … KAKASHI HATAKE!" Zeus boomed.

Kakashi didn't take his eyes off the elder and kept straight. Hinata watched the sky.

"DODGE KAKASHI!" Hinata yelled.

Kakashi jumped to the left and the lightning missed him!

"NICE!" Kakashi yelled.

Hinata smiled big.

"WHAT!?" Zeus boomed as he looked over at Hinata.

Zeus focused closer on Hinata's eyes.

"_THOSE EYES! FOR SOME REASON … I JUST THOUGHT SHE WAS BLIND … SHE CAN SEE WHEN THE LIGHTNING IS GOING TO STRIKE … IF I DON'T ACT FAST … KAKASHI WILL SURELY KILL ME!"_ Zeus thought to himself.

Zeus raised his free hand in Hinata's direction. Hinata noticed and gasped. Kakashi looked back.

"HINATA! NO!" Kakashi yelled.

Zeus smiled an evil smile.

"DIE, NINJA FILTH! GUAGH!" Zeus sounded as if someone had attacked him again!

Kakashi looked back towards Zeus and saw his hand pinned to the ground by an immense amount of gravity!

"ISSHO!" Kakashi yelled happily.

"Finish him Kakashi!" Fujitora yelled out.

"Yes sir!" Kakashi responded before running towards Zeus.

Zeus struggled to pick his hand up off the ground but almost broke his arm trying!

"GOD DAMN IT ALL!" Zeus yelled, Kakashi continued towards him and infused the blade with lightning.

Kakashi threw the blade in the air.

"NOW, SAKURA!" Kakashi yelled.

Sakura jumped into the air and charged a chakra infused axe kick.

"CHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura yelled as she kicked the blade down at super speeds towards the god.

As Zeus noticed the blade getting closer but still being unable to move, he let out a final cry.

"GOD DAMN ALL YOU PIECES OF SHIT! GOD DAMN YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL YOU BASTARDS!" Zeus boomed.

The blade finally reached its target and shot straight through the god's chest! Blood burst from the earlier wound and the elder's eyes went white! Kakashi caught the blade and swung it around before resting it on his shoulder again.

"RELEASE!" Kakashi yelled.

Then suddenly, the elder burst into a ball of lightning! After the bright lights died down, the bearded elder was seen charred and burned. Kakashi dispelled the sword and walked slowly over to the others.

"Great job everyone! And good save, Issho!" Kakashi said.

Fujitora, Sakura, and Hinata smiled.

"Let's go, we've got to find the others!" Kakashi said, but before he could run off he was grabbed.

Kakashi looked back to see Fujitora had grabbed his arm.

"Issho …" Kakashi said softly.

"Kakashi … please allow me …" Fujitora paused, "To join you on the rest of your journey! One day I'll end up back at home … I know it." Fujitora said, tears in his eyes.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Hinata smiled.

"Of course you can, Tsuchikage-san." Kakashi said.

**Zeus vs Kakshi/Sakura/Hinata/Fujitora**

**Winners: Kakshi and co**

**Zeus: Deceased!**

**WOW! SO YEAH I WAS GONE FOR QUITE A WHILE HUH? I APOLOGIZE SINCERELY FOR THE ABSENCE I REALLY DO! A LOT OF THINGS CAME UP AT ONCE, MY KEYBOARD ENDED UP NOT WORKING ANYMORE, AND OTHER STUFF! THIS IS STILL A LONG STORY AND THERE'S STILL SO MUCH MORE THAT NEEDS TO HAPPEN THAT AREN'T EVEN CLOSE SO I CAN'T PROMISE WHEN IT'LL BE COMPLETED BUT IF YOU'D PLEASE BEAR WITH ME, I PLAN TO GET BACK INTO DROPPING CHAPTERS HOPEFULLY DAILY! THIS ARC WILL BE WRAPPED UP NEXT CHAPTER THEN ON TO THE NEXT ARC! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY FOLLOWERS AND THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE FAVORITED THIS STORY! REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW WITH WHAT YOU THINK AND HOW YOU FEEL!**


	61. Surely you learned the truth didn't you?

**CHAPTER 61**

**THE HOLY LAND OF MARIE JOIS, THE LAND OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGONS, HAS BECOME A BATTLE GROUND! THREE MATCHES REMAIN! WHO WILL BE THE VICTORS?**

**RED LINE (SEA)**

Mihawk, Franky, Chopper, Nami, and Usopp stared at the approaching marine ships.

"Didn't 9 million of these guys get wiped out!? How the hell are there still so many!" Usopp yelled.

"There were 9 million people exactly at the old Marineford. The Marine forces are still strong everywhere else in the Grand Line as well as the New World. That's not even counting the other Marine bases and the four blue seas." Mihawk answered.

"Ugh … sometimes I regret taking up the life of a pirate." Usopp said depressed.

"Oi, Usopp! Man the other cannons will ya!? We need to start knocking out ships before they get too close!" Franky yelled.

"How many ships are there any way!?" Chopper screamed.

"There were approximately 5 ships chasing me on the way here. It looks like more have joined the fray, possibly a buster call. Even though I'm a former warlord, I don't think the Marines would send this many forces for one person." Mihawk explained, grabbing his sword.

"I still can't believe we've got a warlord on our side!" Nami smiled happily.

"If you're not going to fight then get out the way." Mihawk said coldly.

Nami shriveled up.

"_Geez, how cold … but I can fight too!" _Nami yelled to herself pulling out Eneru's staff.

Chopper and Usopp manned the cannons and Franky controlled the three GOA cannons.

"Oi, Mihawk, grab a cannon!" Franky yelled.

"Using heavy things like cannons annoy me. There'll be no need for that. I will use my black blade as I usually do." Mihawk stated.

The three straw hats looked over at the war lord as he drew his black blade and readied it.

"Are you ready, Straw Hat Pirates?" Mihawk asked.

The straw hats looked at Mihawk and then each other and smiled.

"Yeah!" They yelled in unison.

**MARINE SHIP**

"VICE ADMIRAL STAINLESS! NOT ONLY ARE THE STRAW HATS AT THE BASE OF THE RED LINE, BUT WARLORD MIHAWK HAS JOINED THEM!" A soldier reported.

"Mihawk!? What the hell is he helping them for!?" Stainless asked.

"It would appear he's taking advantage of the disbanding of the warlord system sir!" The soldier answered.

Stainless looked towards the ship.

"There has to be more to it! He wouldn't just help the straw hats … but it doesn't matter! ALL SHIPS! SINK THE STRAW HATS' SHIP!"

**THOUSAND SUNNY DECK**

Franky stood behind the GOA cannons, Mihawk held his blade, Nami her staff, and Usopp commanded regular cannons with Chopper.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S SUPERRRRRRRR TAKE OUT THESE SHIPS! SUNNY GOA CANNONS FIRE!" Franky yelled.

The two paw cannons and mouth cannon fired straight yellow beams at three of the marine warships and obliterated them!

"Wow Franky great shot!" Nami congratulated.

Chopper and Usopp fired their cannons hitting their targets but not doing much damage.

"Oi, Chopper and I can't keep firing these little cannonballs at those warships! We aren't doing enough damage! Fire the cannons again Franky!" Usopp yelled.

"I can't just spam these things Usopp! After blasting them I have to wait 30 seconds for them to recharge!" Franky yelled.

Nami lifted her staff and swirled it around like a fan. The lightning rod charged and charged until it shone a bright light blue.

"LIGHTNING TEMPO: DRAGON STRIKE!" Nami yelled.

A giant lightning strike in the form of a dragon blasted towards the marine warships and shocked at least 7 of them! All of them blowing up at the same time!

"OH MY, NAMI-SAN! YOU'RE AMAZING!" Chopper yelled.

"Heh, it was more the rod than me!" Nami said.

Mihawk stepped up, held his sword across his face, and closed his eyes. The Straw Hats watched him. After a moment, Mihawk shot his eyes opened and swung his sword horizontally. The air could be heard distorting and could be seen bending!

**OVER TIME … IN THIS WORLD OF PIRATES. SOME SWORDSMEN HAVE DEVELOPED A WAY TO LAUNCH THEIR SLASHES AT THEIR OPPONENTS BY CUTTING THE AIR IN FRONT OF THEM SO FINELY AND SO QUICK THAT THE AIR ITSELF BECOMES AN ATTACK CAPABLE OF CUTTING ANYTHING THE USER DESIRES! AIR SLASH POWER AND SIZE VARIES BY USER!**

Faster than the straw hats could see, the air slash launched towards the marine warships and cut down a few of them, no 10, no 20! 20 ships were cut down by Mihawk's amazing power! The straw hats couldn't believe it! They all stared with blue faces, mouths agape!

"Well this guy wasn't a warlord for anything …" Franky said.

"You're telling us …" Usopp said.

"Oi, Straw Hat Pirates, there are still plenty of marine ships to go around." Mihawk said.

The straw hats collected themselves.

"Right!"

**HOLY LAND (FOOD COURT)**

Ryokugu stared at the shirtless man with disgust.

"Why you looking at me like that Ryokugu-san? You nervous you don't get to pick on this guy anymore?" Kasai said with a smile.

Ryokugu scowled.

"Kasai Tsuyomi … former marine admiral gone insane … I thought you died." Ryokugu said coldly.

Sanji, on the ground struggling to stay conscious, heard the conversation.

"_Former marine admiral? … What the hell is a former marine admiral doing here helping me, a pirate?"_ Sanji asked.

"You liar. You know damn well where I've been all these years. You and those old bastards are gonna pay for what you've done to me, and what you've done to the ninja who were dragged into these lands against their wills!" Kasai yelled.

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT **WE'VE **DONE TO THE NINJA!? I HAVEN'T DONE A DAMN THING TO THEM! EVEN THOUGH I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THEM!" Ryokugu yelled.

Sanji wore a nervous and shocked expression.

"_What!? What are they talking about? What happened with the ninja? Are they talking about Naruto and the others?" _Sanji asked himself as he struggled to look up.

Kasai looked back at the hurt cook.

"You, stay down and don't move. I'll handle this guy." Kasai said, taking a stance.

Ryokugu smiled.

"You're going to fight me? RA HA HA HA HA HA! THIS'LL BE TOO EASY! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU'VE FOUGHT ANYTHING?" Ryokugu asked.

Kasai smiled as two of his teeth grew long until they hung past his chin and his nails grew long and extremely sharp, fur starting to take over his body. Ryokugu stared with shock. In a grizzly, man-cat voice, Kasai spoke.

"You're right … it has been a while since I fought seriously … and it'll be even longer because I'm going to end this fight quickly!" Kasai boasted.

Ryokugu's head was filled with veins.

"Compared to the elders, you're a small fry Ryokugu! I need to save as much energy as possible if I want to take them out next!" Kasai said.

Ryokugu fumed.

"I'm usually a pretty happy guy … but one thing I won't tolerate … IS BEING UNDERESTIMATED!" Ryokugu yelled.

"Then why don't you shut me up, RYOKUGU!" Kasai yelled, dashing towards Ryokugu faster than the admiral could see.

"GRGH!" Ryokugu uttered.

Kasai hardened his arm with armament and punched Ryokugu in the stomach, causing the admiral to cough up blood.

"BAKA! BAKAAAAAA!" Kasai yelled as he hit Ryokugu with his other fist and then spun around and kicked the admiral away.

Ryokugu slid across the ground and looked up to see Kasai was gone! Before he could react, Kasai was bent behind him! The former admiral charged an elbow and slammed it into Ryokugu's ribs, a few were guaranteed to be broken! The admiral flew into a wall.

"For a guy that hasn't fought in years I'm still pretty good aren't I?" Kasai asked.

Ryokugu wiped the blood from his face.

"I'll admit … you've still got some power, but it's not enough!" Ryokugu yelled, raising his hand.

Kasai used observation haki to see two blades of grass about to grab his ankles. He jumped out the way just as the grass leaped! He landed on a wall and used his claws to stay on the wall.

"Your observation haki is good as ever I see, Kasai." Ryokugu stated.

Kasai smiled.

"AGAIN, IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" Ryokugu yelled, sending more grass towards Kasai.

The former admiral dashed across the walls while grass blades shot straight through the walls!

"If one of those hits me I'll be in trouble!" Kasai said.

"Why are you running Kasai Tsuyomi!? You going to retreat after landing a few lucky punches!?" Ryokugu taunted.

Kasai still ran along the walls as blades of grass shot through them with ease.

"_If these things are strong enough to shoot straight through a concrete wall then…!" _Kasai thought to himself.

Kasai smiled to himself and jumped straight into the air where there was nothing for him to grab on to.

"Ra ha ha ha! Have you gone insane? You've left yourself wide open!" Ryokugu yelled, sending more spears of grass at the former admiral.

Kasai smiled and spun to dodge the blades of grass.

"WHAT!? BUT THEY SHOT AT HIM SO FAST!" Ryokugu yelled.

The blades of grass shot past Kasai ever so straight and strong! Kasai grabbed both and used them to slide towards the admiral! Kasai activated the feline claws in his toes and tucked his knees to his chin.

"DIE RYOKUGU!" Kasai yelled.

"IT AIN'T OVER YET!" Ryokugu yelled, sending two more blades of grass at the admiral, these two connected, piercing Kasai in the neck and chest, but Kasai saw this coming and smiled.

"What!?" Ryokugu asked.

"YOU FOOL!" Kasai yelled, zooming towards the admiral.

Ryokugu was too late to react and was stabbed in the chest by giant claws! Kasai screamed and forced the admiral away into a collection of tables, chairs, and into a wall. Kasai breathed in and out as he removed the blades of grass from his body. At this point, Sanji had finally gotten to his feet. Kasai took notice.

"Hey, you shouldn't be walking around on your own with those wounds." Kasai said.

"I know … I just wanted to thank you for saving my hide." Sanji said.

"It's nothing. We've all got the same enemies here." Kasai said.

Sanji nodded.

"Right … so what's next?" Sanji asked.

Kasai crossed his arms.

"Well next we should go to the Room of Auth-"

Kasai was interrupted by Sanji being pierced with several blades of grass! One even going into what appeared to be his heart. Sanji coughed up blood as the grass held him up.

"Hey!" Kasai yelled running over to catch Sanji.

Sanji fell into Kasai's arms.

"He … he … he's still? …" Sanji gave up trying to speak and passed out. His body going limp. Kasai stared at Sanji with shadowed out eyes.

Ryokugu walked up in the distance. He was bruised and bloody all over.

"I have nothing but praise for you, Kasai … after all this time … for you to hurt ME like this … I never dreamed it possible for me to take this kind of damage." Ryokugu said.

Kasai ignored all of it. His body let out a purple aura. His eyes red! Ryokugu stared with shock as Kasai transformed slowly but surely into a saber toothed tiger! Ryokugu looked on in fear.

"Th … th … that's the Cat Cat fruit … model Saber tooth tiger!" Ryokugu yelled out.

Kasai stared at Ryokugu and took off at super speeds towards the admiral.

"LIFE PUNCH!" Ryokugu yelled, punching the ground.

Suddenly, all around Kasai, the grass grew tall and thick! It became as dark as night inside the grassy forest. Kasai let out a roar of frustration as he dashed through the grass. Deep in the forest, Ryokugu sat down and breathed heavily.

"I … I'm … going to die if I don't get out of here … Kasai's power is just as much as it was all those years ago … so annoying." Ryokugu said out loud, "After I take a moment to breath … I can make a run for it and get to a medicine cabinet and patch myself up. There's … no way … he can find me in this dark for-"

Ryokugu was interrupted by a growl. He turned around slowly … until … he saw the saber tooth Kasai right in front of him!

**DEVIL FRUITS NOT ONLY GIVE THEIR USER THE APPEARANCE OF AN ANIMAL, BUT THE ANIMALS BEHAVIORS ARE DUPLICATED AS WELL! SABER TOOTHED CATS WERE SAVAGE HUNTERS IN THEIR DAY THAT NEVER GAVE UP ON THEIR PREY, KASAI HAS DEVELOPED THESE SAME ATTRIBUTES WHEN HE TAKES HIS SABER TOOTH FORM!**

"RYOKUGU! YOU'RE MINE!" Kasai yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryokugu yelled.

Kasai dealt with Ryokugu deep in the forest of grass. The grass controlling admiral screamed for help that would not come. Sanji slowly stood up to his feet as Kasai left the grassy forest in his human form.

"Hey, you're alive!" Kasai yelled out.

Sanji smiled and lifted his shirt to show he had packed it with dirt to avoid being stabbed all the way through.

"Of course I am. That's why you don't keep doing the same moves over and over." Sanji joked.

Kasai smiled.

"That bean headed admiral thought he was invincible but it's all over now. Let's head to the Room of Authority and see if we can find the elders!" Kasai said.

Sanji nodded and the two ran off into the building.

**ADMIRAL RYOKUGU, HAS DIED. **

**HOLY LAND (SURROUNDING TOWN)**

Sasuke and Apollo clashed swords back and forth with occasional slashes getting though on Apollo from Sasuke's supreme Susanoo. Apollo jumped back and coughed up blood. Sasuke looked up at the rain.

"Just give it up. I don't know where this storm came from, but it's obvious you require light to use your abilities to their fullest, there isn't a speck of light here now." Sasuke said.

Apollo looked up with anger.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH YOU NINJA! I WILL NEVER ADMIT DEFEAT ESPECIALLY AT THE HANDS OF YOU!" Apollo yelled as he opened his mouth.

Sasuke gave a little worried reaction.

"TAKE THIS! HOLY BREATH: BEAM OF 1 MILLION SUNS!" Apollo yelled

A large yellow beam shot from Apollo's mouth and appeared to consume Sasuke whole! Apollo, thinking he had won, lifted up his head and smiled, but noticed something out of the ordinary! His beam appeared to be getting smaller … Apollo stared in confusion until the truth was revealed!

"I… IMPOSSIBLE!" Apollo yelled.

Sasuke's Susanoo held a large container and let the attack be swallowed into it.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that. Anything you blast at me can be absorbed." Sasuke said calmly.

Apollo fumed to the point where the ground cracked beneath him!

"_I WON'T CONTINUE TO SIT HERE AND BE BESTED BY THIS NINJA FILTH! THIS DIRTY DISGUSTING TRASH FILTH! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE!" _Apollo screamed to himself.

Sasuke flicked the cap off the container and looked at Apollo.

"DIE!" Apollo yelled as he dashed towards Sasuke.

"Oi." Sasuke said.

Apollo became confused.

"You didn't let me finish. Any blast you fire can be absorbed … and redirected." Sasuke said.

Apollo's eyes grew wide as Sasuke released all the energy from the earlier blast at once, hitting Apollo head on!

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!" Apollo sounded as he was blasted away.

When the smoke died down, the youngest elder lay in the middle of the celestial dragons village in a crater. His body charred beyond recognition and his mouth agape, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Sasuke closed his eyes and released the supreme Susanoo. He looked over at the Gorosei's manor.

"It's over now. Time to go help the others." Sasuke said as he dashed towards the manor.

**APOLLO HAS DIED. **

**HOLY LAND (BOILER ROOM)**

Naruto, in crystal fox form, and Hephaestus stared at each other, both with wide eyes. They both carried blood boiling hatred for the other. The battleground was this: A giant room surrounded by brick walls and a large circular floor. There were five coal burners in this room as well, making it hot and steamy!

Naruto took a stance and then out of nowhere his crystal aura went away! Hephaestus smiled.

"OH NO! WHERE DID YOUR LITTLE POWER GO!? PERHAPS YOU'VE GROWN NERVOUS AND THE POWERS RAN AWAY FROM YOU!" Hephaestus joked.

Naruto looked all over his body.

"What the hell? Why did it just disappear like that!?" Naruto asked out loud, he wouldn't have long to ponder it as the god lept towards him.

"I WON'T JUST SIT BACK AND LET THIS OPPORTUNITY PASS ME! NARTUO UZUMAKI, I ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR STRENGTH IN CRYSTAL FOX FORM BUT AS A REGULAR NINJA YOU WOULDN'T POSSIBLY HOPE TO DEFEAT ME WOULD YOU!?" Hephaestus taunted.

Naruto jumped back as the god slammed down on the ground.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled charging the elder.

The god dodged it and brought his hammer hand into Naruto's body, sending him slamming into the brick wall. Naruto coughed up blood and looked up to see the elder standing over by another brick wall.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, DID I TELL YOU THE SECOND BEST THING ABOUT THIS DEVIL FRUIT? I ATE THE GOD GOD FRUIT MODEL: HEPHAESTUS, MEANING I BECAME THE GOD OF BLACKSMITHS AND TOOLS, I CAN CREATE WEAPONS FROM ANYTHING!" The god said.

Naruto watched as the elder slammed his hammer into the brick wall and a force suddenly pushed Naruto towards the elder. Naruto blocked when he saw the elder's hammer hand coming towards him. The hammer smashed Naruto's back into the brick sledgehammer that shot out the wall and while Naruto fell out of consciousness, the elder caught the sledgehammer and slammed it down onto Naruto!

"GUAG!" Naruto coughed up blood.

"THIS IS TOO EASY! I KNEW FOR CERTAIN YOU'D BE A CHALLENGE BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!" The elder yelled.

Naruto breathed heavily in and out as he stood to his feet.

"Kyubi … chakra … mode …" Naruto said, his body becoming yellow.

"THERE'S THAT FORM AGAIN FROM EARLIER BUT IT'S YELLOW THIS TIME." The god said, "WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON DOING NEXT!?"

Naruto smiled.

"Anything … but running!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto conjured two giant yellow arms and prepared to fight. Naruto stared at the god with hate and the god stared at Naruto the same. The two charged at each other.

**HOLY LAND (COURT YARD) **

Kakashi, Fujitora, Sakura, and Hinata rested by the courtyard after their fight with Zeus. It still rained heavily.

"A lot of the explosions stopped … do you think the fighting is over?" Hinata asked.

"Only one way to find out. We'll keep moving once we're rested up." Kakashi said.

"No need." A voice said.

Kakashi and the others looked over to see Sasuke, Zoro, Brook, and Law.

"Sasuke-kun! Law, Zoro, and Brook!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi and Hinata smiled. Sakura ran over and gave Sasuke a hug.

"So you won your fight Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"These elders were all talk." Sasuke said.

Zoro, Law, and Brook noticed Fujitora and became aggressive.

"OI GET AWAY FROM THAT MAN! HE'S A NAVY ADMIRAL!" Zoro yelled.

Kakashi held up his hand.

"You can refrain from attacking him. He's on our side." Kakashi said.

"Our side?" Law asked.

"Kakashi-san, that man is our enemy! He's a marine and we are pirates!" Brook explained.

"I understand that, but … this man is actually from the Village Hidden in Stone in the ninja world." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke's eyes shot open.

"He's what?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"You heard me right Sasuke. This man is a shinobi."

Fujitora walked up to Sasuke.

"I know it is hard for you to trust me young man, but you have to believe your teacher. I want to help you all out of this mess." Fujitora said.

"Why should I believe you?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he's telling the truth." Another voice said.

Everyone looked over to see Kasai and Sanji.

"Sanji-san!" Brook said.

"So you beat the admiral eh cook?" Law asked.

"Tsk. Without the help of this guy I would've probably been dead to tell you the truth." Sanji said.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Kasai Tsuyomi. I was locked up in the basement with your friends Roronoa and the Hyuga over there." Kasai explained.

Hinata was shocked.

"How did you know my last name was Hyuga?" Hinata asked.

"Your eyes. It is the byakugan isn't it?" Kasai asked.

Hinata choked and then nodded.

"How do you know about the byakugan, Kasai?" Sasuke asked.

Kasai looked at Sasuke.

"I was a former marine admiral myself a few years ago, well, more than a few years ago. I was present at that man's draft over into this side of the world as well as many other unfortunate shinobi. The gorosei kept files on everyone that was drafted no matter who they were, with all their information." Kasai explained.

Sasuke was confused now.

"Draft?" Sasuke asked.

Kasai grew annoyed.

"Geez, you ninja really are THAT clueless huh?" Kasai said.

Kakashi stood up.

"Not entirely, we know about the draft you were referring to. Issho told us." Kakashi said.

Law and Brook then stepped forward.

"Okay not to make this even more confusing … but what the hell are you guys talking about draft?" Law asked.

"Ninja were being drafted from the ninja world? For how long? I thought no ninja had ever stepped foot in these parts of the world." Brook brought up.

Kasai held a shocked face.

"What did the elders tell you two?" Kasai asked.

"They told us the ninja sinned during the 100yr war and were banished to another part of the world. That's why I'm asking why they would draft the same people they banished." Law explained.

Kasai growled.

"Those bastards. Listen up, everybody!" Kasai yelled.

Everyone stared at Kasai.

"I will tell you all the final truth about all of this, you have my word. Only after things have died down here, who's missing?" Kasai asked.

Everyone looked around and all said at the same time:

"NARUTO!"

"I forgot he got kicked off the Red Line!" Sasuke said.

"Kicked off the Red Line!? I'm sorry, but your friend is dead." Kasai said.

"No! Zeus told us that Naruto punched him through a window!" Hinata said.

"Whiskers-ya saved bones and I at the last second. I remember him crashing through the floor of the Room of Authority, but I didn't see where he fell to." Law said.

"We need to find him; he might need our help." Sanji said.

"Wait, where are Luffy, Robin, and Hancock?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, that's right! Luffy, Robin, and Hancock aren't even here Kakashi sensei!" Sakura said.

"What!?" Kakashi asked.

"Arlong sent us off. He knew we'd attack this place at full power to get them back and that's exactly what we did. Psycho wanted us to capture the Holy Land for him." Sasuke said.

Kasai stiffened up at "Psycho"

"Did you say, "Psycho?" Kasai asked.

Sasuke looked at him.

"Yeah, so what?" Sasuke asked.

Before Kasai could answer, Brook had a concern.

"But wait, why would he want us to capture the Holy Land for him? What does he gain?" Brook asked.

"Yeah, I feel like there's a deeper meaning to this whole thing." Law said.

"That's because there is." A cool, deep voice said.

Everyone slowly looked out towards the courtyard to see Psycho sitting on Zeus's body. Nobody could believe it.

"PS … PS … PSYCHO!" They all yelled in unison.

Fujitora closed his eyes a little tighter.

"There was deeper meaning to this attack that is true. Not only did you get rid of those annoying old men for me … surely you learned the real bloody truth between the Ninja world and this one?" Psycho asked.

Everyone was in complete shock, no one could speak, no one expected this man to show up here.


	62. You're All The Children Of Prophecy

**CHAPTER 62**

Psycho sat on Zeus's body with a calm expression as he looked upon the Holy Land assault group. They group however were not so calm about this! The last time they saw this man he defeated Naruto and Luffy with little effort and others were given serious wounds by his brother Cyclone! Psycho also had started a war at the marine island base Marineford and killed the nine million people that inhabited the island, making it his base!

Psycho continued to stare. Nobody knew what to say, so Psycho spoke.

"Kasai." Psycho said softly.

Kasai gritted his teeth with fury and balled his fists.

"Tsuyomi. That's your name isn't it? Former marine admiral?" Psycho asked.

Kasai grew angrier with every word Psycho spoke. Psycho took notice.

"Why are you getting angry Kasai? Do you intend to try and kill me right here and right now? I wouldn't recommend that route … these people need you." Psycho said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kasai yelled.

Psycho kept his expression and everyone else just watched on.

"You know why I'm so angry don't sit there and act like a damn idiot!" Kasai yelled, "10 years ago … you … killed my best friend! You remember who it was too don't you!?" Kasai screamed in a broken voice.

Psycho's face remained unchanged.

"Monkey D. Kraken." Psycho said, "How could I forget someone like him?" Psycho smirked.

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Fujitora, and Sanji all looked up with shock!

"Did he just say "Monkey … D?!" Sanji asked.

"No way he didn't! That would imply that this Kraken guy is related to Luffy!" Zoro growled.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with a straight face and Sasuke returned the action. Kakashi looked out towards Kasai.

"He did. What the hell is going on around here?" Kakashi asked out loud.

Kasai shot up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMIRKING AT?" Kasai yelled.

Psycho crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and lowered his head.

"How selfish of you to say I murdered your best friend. He attacked me and was swiftly defeated." Psycho said.

"You're a criminal! Of course he was going to attack you!" Kasai yelled.

Psycho smirked again.

"And as a criminal I have to keep myself from getting caught, correct?" Psycho said.

Kasai clenched his teeth.

"That's what happen when you sign up for an organization like the marines. Sending in young men into tough battles way over their heads … speaking of which … that's what I wanted to address." Psycho said softly.

Psycho looked towards the shinobi.

"Shinobi from the Leaf how much have you learned in your time here?" Psycho asked.

They all looked at each other wondering who their mouthpiece would be.

"Let me be the one to talk to him." Sasuke said, "I feel like with us both being Uchiha's he'll talk to me more comfortably." Sasuke said.

Sasuke wasn't met with argument and turned to speak to the DEATH leader.

"We've learned quite a bit of things: devil fruits and their abilities, haki, and-" Sasuke was interrupted.

"You know that's not what I meant." Psycho said.

Sasuke jumped a little.

"How much have you learned, Sasuke? About what's really been going on in the shadows for all these years." Psycho asked.

"Before you interrupted, Kasai was about to tell us." Sasuke said.

Psycho squinted.

"And we also figured some things out about you too." Sasuke said.

Psycho's eyes widened just a little.

"Oh really?" Psycho asked.

"We learned that you have a total of four devil fruits. One to enhance your body to the point you can move at such speeds and take the damage you do. One for your youth. One for the beams you can shoot from your hands. And one more for your ability to freely control the four elements. We also found out through each other that we've all met you before at some point in time." Sasuke said.

Psycho's eyes were hidden by shadow. Slowly he started to make a noise and his body bounced up and down.

"H … h … h … HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Psycho laughed merrily.

Everyone looked at Psycho with shock.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Psycho continued.

"You wanna tell me what's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

Psycho smiled and wiped a tear from his face.

"All of this time and you've only figure out that much? And you're only right on one of your findings! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Psycho laughed.

Sasuke growled.

"So the devil fruit thing is false then?" Sasuke asked.

Psycho finally got serious.

"I'm disappointed in you Sasuke. As well as all of you for being so foolish." Psycho said.

"Robin figured out more less than a day with me than you have in a couple days. Sloppy sloppy." Psycho said.

Zoro's face shot up at the mention of Robin's name.

"Where's Robin?" Zoro asked, grabbing his swords.

Psycho glanced at Zoro.

"Marineford." Psycho said with a smile, "Or should I say, DEATH HQ now. She was there at it's official announcement."

"IS LUFFY THERE TOO!?" Sanji yelled.

"And Hancock!" Sakura yelled.

Psycho crossed his arms.

"I'm afraid not." Psycho said.

Everyone tsk'd

"Straw Hat and Hancock interfered in my battle with the Marines and did a pretty good job too. Straw Hat was able to render me unconscious for a moment." Psycho confessed.

Sasuke's face held surprise.

"Luffy …" Sasuke said softly.

"You … didn't kill him did you!?" Sanji yelled.

"No." Psycho said, "A marine took them off my hands."

Everyone grew angry.

"SO WE'VE GOT TO GO ON ANOTHER WILD GOOSE CHASE!? JUST GIVE US OUR CAPTAIN BACK!" Sanji yelled.

"GIVE UP LUFFY OR I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!" Zoro yelled.

Sasuke and the other's stared at the two Straw Hats with admiration.

Psycho held up his hand.

"Calm yourselves. They are in safe hands I assure you. And to prove it I can give you their exact coordinates if you do one thing for me." Psycho said.

"We ain't doing shit for you again." Zoro said.

Psycho stood up.

"Then we're wasting ti- "

"We'll do it." Somebody said.

Everyone looked at Sasuke.

"We'll do what you want." Sasuke said.

Psycho smiled and sat back down.

"Good. All you have to do … is listen to what the information I'm about to give you." Psycho said.

Everyone looked at Psycho with confusion.

"Shinobi, this is for you. Pirates and former marine this knowledge will be useful to you as well I'm sure." Psycho said.

Everyone waited with anxiety.

"Well, how should I start this off? A reveal I suppose?" Psycho said.

Silence.

"Sasuke, if you've had any thought about us being related further than our last name's then you would be correct." Psycho said, "You … are my grandson."

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he began to sweat.

"My … grandpa?" Sasuke asked out loud.

Kakashi, Hinata, and Sakura were starstruck as well as the others.

Psycho nodded.

"Your father was another son of mine I had many years ago. That means you and Itachi both are my grandchildren." Psycho confessed.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He knew for sure there were familiar traits between them, but to be his grandfather! A mere two generations away from his own!

"But that's not all." Psycho said.

Sasuke looked up.

"You've got more family." Psycho said.

Sasuke was admittedly worried about who Psycho was going to name next.

"You've got a great aunt as well, she's still alive and well too. Just spoke to her earlier." Psycho said.

Sasuke had a deep feeling about who Psycho was referring to but didn't want to be right.

"Your great aunt … is Nico Robin." Psycho said.

Sasuke was right in his mind but all he could do was stare with shock. Zoro and Sanji's eyes and mouths shot open. Fujitora looked up with concern. Kasai was in disbelief, as well as Kakashi and Sakura.

"That's right. I settled down with a woman named Nico Olivia and we conceived Robin. Years later I met a young Uchiha woman and we conceived your father Fugaku Uchiha." Psycho said.

Sasuke was still in utter disbelief, as anyone would be!

"That's why you and Robin are precious to me, Sasuke. That's why you need to know the truth. As well as all of you!" Psycho said.

"I'm about to tell you the truth about The World Government and the shinobi right now, as well as information about myself!" Psycho yelled.

**HOLY LAND OF MARIE JOIS (BOILER ROOM)**

Hephaestus swung his hammer arm around wildly as Naruto jumped from wall to wall dodging it.

"_This is nuts! I can't go full kurama mode because he's already so big! We'd burst through this room for sure and I don't know where my friends are or what they're doing … our disruption could change the direction in their battles!" _Naruto said to himself looking up just to barely dodge a hammer strike.

"IS THAT ALL YOU NINJA DO THESE DAYS IS RUN!? YOU SHINOBI PUT UP MUCH MORE OF A FIGHT BACK IN THE GOOD DAYS!" Hephaestus taunted.

Naruto growled.

"SO MANY TALENTED YOUNG MEN, WOMEN, AND EVEN CHILDREN! GAVE THE WORLD SUCH A RUN FOR ITS MONEY! I KNEW IMPLEMENTING THE DRAFT AND BRINGING YOU SCOUNDREL OVER HERE WAS A GREAT IDEA!" Hephaestus yelled.

Naruto's face grew concern!

"Huh, draft?" Naruto asked.

**HOLY LAND OF MARIEJOIS (COURTYARD)**

"As you've probably figured out by now, thanks to the elders' big mouths, that ninja have been held at bay for a long time by the World Government." Psycho said, "There was a treaty established centuries ago that detailed that at least a thousand shinobi were to be drafted to these waters to be trained into marines. Any ninja who fought back or tried to escape … were killed." Psycho said.

**HOLY LAND ( BOILER ROOM)**

"SOME WERE EVEN MIND CONTROLLED INTO WORKING FOR THE MARINES! MADE TO THINK THEY'VE BEEN MARINES THEIR WHOLE LIVES AND THAT THEY HATE SHINOBI! THESE WERE THE ESPECIALLY STRONG-WILLED SHINOBI WHO WOULDN'T DIE EASILY, SO WE HAD TO MAKE USE OF THEM SOME HOW!" Hephaestus boomed.

**HOLY LAND (COURTYARD)**

"This was because of a 100-year war they fought in against the ninja and two other factions. The two other factions left the war alone after so much fighting, but the ninja didn't. They fought until they had no more army and laid low for YEARS until they had the numbers to fight again, it was a never-ending thing with them, they wouldn't give up … no matter what." Psycho said softly.

**HOLY LAND (BOILER ROOM)**

"IT WAS GETTING RIDICULOUS! WE WERE FORCED BACK SO MUCH WITH SO LITTLE MEN TO SPARE! SO MANY LAST-MINUTE SOLDIERS, SO MUCH MONEY SPENT ON WEAPONRY AND FOOD! THESE NINJA HAD NO MORE THAN THEIR HAND MADE KNIVES AND THROWING WEAPONS, HOW THE HELL COULD THEY STAND AGAINST US!? THEN … JUST AS WE WERE GEARING UP TO FINALLY TAKE A LEAD … THEY WERE GIVEN … SPECIAL ABILITIES!" Hephaestus boomed.

**HOLY LAND (COURTYARD)**

"Kaguya, arrived from space and saw the horrors of the fighting. She gave the ninja the energy of "chakra" so they could fight back evenly. The ninjas were unstoppable … there was nothing the marines could do to stop this onslaught, except … a treaty." Psycho said.

**HOLY LAND (BOILER ROOM)**

"YES! A TREATY! WE KNEW FULL AND WELL THE NINJA WERE TIRED OF FIGHTING TOO, SO WE PROPOSED A TREATY TO THEIR TWO LEADERS: HAGOROMO AND HAMURA! THE TREATY SAID-"

**HOLY LAND (COURTYARD)**

"We, here in the World Government, are calling a truce. We are regrettably surrendering to the ninja. However, we are aware that even though you have gained power, you don't wish for anymore of you to die. Neither do we, but if you don't accept these demands of the truce, more people will die for generations to come! We can promise you we can continue to fight if necessary!" Psycho said.

**HOLY LAND (BOILER ROOM)**

"THE DEMANDS ARE AS FOLLOWS: EVERY YEAR THE WORLD GOVERNMENT WILL BE DRAFTING 1,000 SHINOBI TO SERVE ITS ARMIES AS PUNISHMENT FOR THE WAR. SECOND, THE GOD THE NINJA HAVE AQUIRED TO FIGHT AGAINST US MUST BE KILLED BY THE NINJA'S HANDS. THIRD AND LASTLY, THE NINJA ARE TO SPEND THEIR DAYS, UNTIL THE END OF THEIR TIME AS A CIVILIZATION, OUTCASTED PAST THE DESERTS OF THE KINGDOM OF ALABASTA!" Hephaestus boomed.

**HOLY LAND (COURTYARD)**

"The king of Alabasta at the time signed the treaty and after the ninja did as said, they were migrated to the lands they inhabit to this very moment. DEATH has already deduced that the current King in Alabasta hoped to lift the treaty in order to help them out with our organizations planning." Psycho said.

**HOLY LAND (BOILER ROOM)**

"THAT TREATY WAS DESIGNED SPECIFICALLY TO KEEP YOU SHINOBI AWAY FROM THESE LANDS! THE GOVERNMENT NEVER GOT OVER THE FACT WE SURRENDERED TO NINJA! WE ERASED THE 100 YEARS IN THE WORLD TIMELINE SO NOBODY WOULD EVER FIND OUT OUR GREATEST EMBARASSMENT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO STEP FOOT ON THE SOIL WE FOUGHT SO HARD FOR! BUT YET YOU NINJA STILL KEEP FINDING WAYS TO SLIP BY! YOUR TECHNIQUE THE RASENGAN, THAT'S WHAT IT'S CALLED? A YOUNG MAN USED SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAINST ONE OF OUR OLD ELDERS AND KILLED HIM! A HEFTY BOUNTY WAS PLACED ON THE MAN BUT HE GOT AWAY FROM US. WHAT WAS HIS NAME? JIRAIYA! YES, THAT'S IT! THE COWARD RAN IMMEDIATLEY AFTER KILLING ONE OF OUR POOR ELDERS!" Hephaestus boomed.

Naruto's eyes were hidden by shadow. Blood slid down his face and leaked from his mouth. His fists clenched.

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE HIS DRAFTING LIKE A MAN BUT KILLED ONE OF OUR OWN AND RAN LIKE A COWARD! YUCK!" Hephaestus continued.

Naruto's yellow cloak slowly but surely turned white!

"BUT OUR BUGS IN THE NINJA WORLD TELL ME HE WAS MURDERED A FEW YEARS AGO BY SOME NINJA IN THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN RAIN. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! NINJA KILLING OTHER NINJA! I LOVE IT, IT'S IN THEIR NATURE TO BE VIOLENT! THAT'S WHY THEY DESERVE TO BE CAST OFF!" Hephaestus laughed.

"You'd better watch your damn mouth when his name comes up." Naruto said.

Hephaestus stopped laughing and looked down to become filled with fear! Naruto had not only unlocked crystal fox mode again, but it was in the same form from when he stopped time!

"_SHIT! I WENT TOO FAR AND PISSED HIM OFF AND NOW HE'S TAKEN THAT OVERPOWERED FORM AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO NOW!?" _Hephaestus worried to himself.

**BU-ZIP!**

After a flash, Hephaestus flinched and Naruto was behind him, eyes closed.

"Don't speak. Your face answers my concerns." Naruto said.

"_HE'S MIMICKING WHAT I SAID TO HIM EARLIER! HIS CONFIDENCE HAS SURELY GROWN!" _Hephaestus worried to himself.

"That's right, Jiraiya is dead now, so go ahead and laugh all you want. Just know that … behind my master's name …" Naruto paused.

Hephaestus looked straight with fright.

"I'll kill anyone with no hesitation." Naruto said.

Hephaestus growled and attempted to slam his hammer arm into Naruto!

"TIME STOP!" Naruto yelled.

At his command, Naruto forced reality around him to come to a stop! The elder was frozen. Naruto looked up at the elder. Naruto's left arm began to release stars and from his fist to his elbow became a mix of purple, violet, blue, pink, and turquoise!

"Your anger. I've seen it all before. In so many people." Naruto said.

"The difference between you and them though … is that you're not willing to change. You all hated shinobi, but your anger was the clearest … it's funny, because out of us all, I'm sure I hate this World Government the most too … but not because of what you did to the ninja world … what you did and continue to do to Luffy and his friends!" Naruto yelled, his hand becoming brighter and brighter.

"This next attack is the end of you! For the ninja world and for this world to live in peace! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto yelled as he punched the elder as hard as he could in the gut with his galaxy powered arm.

Naruto pulled his arm back.

"Time will now continue." Naruto said.

Once more time resumed! The elder coughed up blood as he was sent flying into a sword shaped brick figure that he had made during the fight!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The elder yelled as he was pierced through the back by the protruding wall.

The god coughed up a hefty amount of blood.

Naruto stood still and looked at him. The god became angry.

"I WILL NOT LOSE LIKE THIS …! NOT TO A NINJA!" Hephaestus boomed.

Naruto stared at the god as he forced his hand into one of the furnaces.

"DIE, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" The elder yelled as he forced himself off the spike and charged Naruto with a flaming fist.

Naruto widened his eyes and stopped time once more, allowing him to slip past the elder. When time resumed, the elder's fist crashed into the wall and was stuck. Hephaestus looked back to see Naruto with his fingers curled like claws and his arms out in front of himself, crossed and over lapping as colorful lightning streamed around his arms!

"WHAT … WHAT … WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!? ANSWER ME! NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Hephaestus screamed.

"I'M THE AVENGER OF ALL THE SHINOBI YOUR GOVERNMENT HAS KILLED! AND JUST LIKE YOU ERASED THEIR HISTORY … I'LL ERASE YOU FROM HISTORY TOO!" Naruto yelled.

The elder's eyes widened to their max.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The elder screamed.

Naruto clenched his teeth and yelled as he threw his arms into the air. White lines surrounded the elder and suddenly a massive pillar blasted from space itself and swallowed the elder whole!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The elder said as he was erased by the space column.

**HOLY LAND (COURTYARD)**

Everyone looked over in the direction of the giant column of space energy.

"What was that?!" Kasai asked.

"It looks like Naruto's fight is just about over." Psycho said, looking towards the blast as well.

"That was Naruto?" Sakura asked with concern.

"Psycho." Sasuke said.

Psycho looked at Sasuke.

"Why are you telling us all of this? After everything we've been through?" Sasuke asked.

Everyone looked at Psycho.

"Because you're the ones I've been waiting for … all these years, no, centuries I've waited …" Psycho said softly.

Everyone was visibly confused.

"Through the abilities of another DEATH member I was able to achieve immortality and eternal youth. I've used that time to plan my next moves carefully and gain the power to do just as I am doing now." Psycho said.

Everyone clenched their teeth.

"All these years to gain the strength needed to take back the world for the shinobi … but the shinobi aren't safe either." Psycho said, looking up slightly.

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Kakashi flinched and looked at Psycho with anger.

"What the hell do you mean the shinobi aren't safe?" Sakura asked.

"The hidden villages have their share of sin as well. I wish to create a peaceful world over all … which means …" Psycho stopped to let the ninja figure it out.

"YOU'RE GONNA ATTACK THE NINJA WORLD!?" The ninja yelled in unison.

Psycho smiled.

"Precisely." Psycho said.

Everyone held angry faces once more.

"But for killing the elders for me I'm going to give you another reward on top of telling you about the past. You have time to build the strength you need for the final battle. Robin and I still have our scheduled trip to the library tomorrow, and DEATH is going to be preoccupied tonight." Psycho explained.

"What is DEATH gonna be doing!?" Kasai asked.

Psycho smirked.

"Tonight, DEATH claims the last territories of the Four Emperors. Then, in two days' time, we make our assault on the ninja world!" Psycho boasted.

Sasuke and the others grew even angrier.

"HA some kind of leader you are to tell us your plan loud and clear like that!" Kasai joked.

Psycho became serious.

"I told you my plan because I expect you to be able to stop it." Psycho said.

Everyone became confused all at once!

"What do you …" Sasuke started.

"Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Sanji, Zoro, and the rest of you straw hats … you're all the children of prophecy that will defeat DEATH. Naruto and Luffy … will be the ones to kill me." Psycho confessed.


	63. Dont Die Like The Rest, I Beg You

**CHAPTER 63**

Naruto walked over to the elder's half disintegrated body and stood over it with a straight face. After about 5 seconds, the elder shot up.

"AHHHHHHH! What the hell did you do to me, Naruto Uzumaki?" The elder asked.

The elder's body was cut perfectly in half. He lay belly down on the cold hard steel floor of the boiler room as Naruto just continued to watch him. Rain poured into the room and put out the fires. The bricks became drenched with water as well as the floor. An outside perspective of the room shows that a perfect circle had been shot through the Holy Land manor and anything caught in the blast was erased completely, no sign of it ever having existed! After a while, Naruto spoke.

"That technique was supposed to erase you completely, but I guess it still isn't perfect." Naruto said softly.

The elder coughed up blood.

"I … I see. Half of my body has been erased … with this kind of damage I won't live much longer anyway." The mustached elder said.

Naruto stared.

"Tell me, Naruto Uzumaki … what makes you ninja so strong? I never would've imagined … that a ninja would be the reason I died … the other elders and I … just knew we were too strong to be taken out, but … you barge in … with the damned ability to stop time … ha ha! … Naruto Uzumaki … please answer." The mustached elder said softly.

"When you have something bigger than yourself to protect … you can reach power you've never even dreamed of. All for the sake of protecting those that are precious to you." Naruto said.

The elder's face became filled with shock as a ghostly image of Psycho formed inside of Naruto! It spoke the same word's Naruto did.

"Despite what it may have done in the past, the Ninja World is my home. And I would do anything to prevent anyone from hurting it or the people who live there. That's where I draw my power." Naruto said.

"You … sound just like him … Psycho." The mustached elder said softly.

Naruto winced at the name.

"Psycho and Cyclone fought against us a long time ago … he said the same words you did." The mustached elder said, laying his head down and closing his eyes.

Naruto lowered his head and turned around.

"Psycho … will this new power …" Naruto wondered, looking at his hands, still covered in crystal chakra, stars flying around his body.

"Be enough to defeat him?" Naruto asked out loud.

Naruto looked up at the dark sky, as the rain hit his face, he thought of Luffy.

"_Luffy … please be okay. We've taken care of these government guys for ya! Ha ha. We're going to come find you now. Just wait for us!" _Naruto said to himself as he walked off.

The mustached elder slowly looked up as Naruto walked away and transformed his arm into a hammer.

"You … think … I'm going to let you leave … so easily … Naruto Uzumaki? I failed to kill a shinobi once … I won't … fail again!" The mustached elder said out loud, but not loud enough for Naruto to hear him, Naruto seemingly didn't notice, but looked back with his pupils and slowly formed a rasengan.

"DIE NARUTO UZUMAKI!" The mustached elder yelled as he slammed his hammer arm and a steel spike jumped from the ground at Naruto's position.

"YOU IDIOT!" Naruto said as he threw the rasengan at the elder.

The steel spike shot through Naruto's forehead above his right eye and burst through his skull. Blood flew and Naruto coughed up blood and spit.

"GUAG!" Naruto let out as the rasengan got closer to the elder.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The elder let out as the rasengan hit him.

The rasengan spiraled into the elder's body, digging into his skin and started to erase him from the inside out!

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" The elder yelled once more before a giant burst pushed Naruto into a far away wall and the shinobi fell onto his face. His crystal fox form going away. When Naruto looked up, the elder was gone. Not a trace of him left. Naruto smiled to himself. And slowly felt the hole in his forehead.

"Heh … looks like I got caught with something at the last second … but I can't … die here … I still have … things … to…" Naruto stopped talking and closed his eyes.

**THE BATTLE OF RIVALS FROM GENERATIONS PAST! THE ELDER WHOM HAD EATEN THE GOD GOD FRUIT: MODEL HEPHAESTUS AND NARUTO UZUMAKI …. HAVE DIED!**

**HOLY LAND (COURTYARD) **

Everyone was silent. This was so random and out of nowhere. The man they've been chasing, their number one enemy, just told them they were destined to defeat him. All that could be heard was rain slamming against the ground. Psycho stared at the group. He was admittedly surprised they didn't have any questions, but he also expected such a reaction, anyone would react the same!

"You heard me right. You're all destined to be the victors in this fight." Psycho said.

Sasuke spoke up.

"This doesn't make sense! Why would you come here and tell us all this?! Being my grandfather, the history between the shinobi and the world government, and that we'll be the ones to beat you!? Why!?" Sasuke yelled.

"I already answered that question, Sasuke. You're all the children of prophecy. I know that you'll be the ones to defeat me based on what you did here." Psycho said.

"So … this wasn't just to defeat the elders for you? It was-"Sakura was interrupted.

"A test …" Kakashi finished.

"Precisely. I told Arlong to tell you Luffy and the others were here so you would attack the Holy Land. If you failed and were killed, I would have given up all hopes." Psycho said, looking down.

Sasuke was surprised.

"Hopes of what ...?" Sasuke asked.

Psycho looked up and stood to his feet. Everyone of course, got into battle stances.

"You'll have to figure that part out on your own. I've given you your reward for taking out these foolish old men and passing my test." Psycho said, walking away.

Zoro stepped up.

"You never told us where Luffy and the others were!" Zoro yelled out.

"Yeah! Where's Luffy!?" Sanji asked.

Psycho turned towards the two Straw Hat Pirates.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my apologies." Psycho said, "Luffy and Hancock are currently at a place called "Sunflower Island" the marine who took them there was probably hoping he wouldn't have his coordinates located, but I planted his ship and got the word on where he's been hiding. Go there, and you'll find your captain."

"Wait, why would a marine be hiding out at a place called Sunflower Island?" Kasai asked.

"That's a good question. Hopefully once my plant gets back to base he can tell me all about it." Psycho said.

Everyone gasped.

"HE!?" Kasai yelled.

Psycho smiled and crossed his arms.

"One of my most trusted advisors is actually supposed to be killing that marine and everyone on the island as we speak." Psycho said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU SHOW UP AND TELL US THIS WAS A TEST AND THAT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO DEFEAT YOU, BUT YOU'RE TRYING TO ASSASSINATE OUR HELP!?" Sanji yelled.

"I said you all were prophesized to beat me … I never said I would make it easy, did I?" Psycho asked.

Sanji tsk'd.

"My plans to attack the last three emperors and take over the ninja world will go as scheduled. It's your job to gain the power to stop us. Letting you win wouldn't be any fun at all and would surely go against Naruto and Luffy's ideals of actually defeating me versus just letting me go." Psycho explained.

Everyone was speechless again!

"I have somewhere to be going now." Psycho said, walking off.

"The next time we see each other … will be the last time." Psycho said before teleporting away.

The members of the Holy Land assault group stood in silence. Not knowing what to do with the information they had just heard.

"Sasuke …" Sakura said.

"Not now Sakura. Let's just go find Naruto and get out of this place so we can get ready to go to this Sunflower Island."

Zoro's eyes were shadowed out.

"Oi, Sasuke, how to we know Psycho's telling the truth?" Sanji said.

"He said he sent one of his men there to kill everyone on the island that's proof enough for me. If we must fight then so be it. If Luffy and Hancock are there then it'll be okay, they're all that matter." Sasuke said.

"Oi." Zoro said.

Sasuke looked up at Zoro.

"Robin matters too." Zoro said.

Sanji looked at Zoro out the side of his eyes. As a matter of fact, all eyes were on Zoro.

"Obviously, but did you hear where he said she was? She's at DEATH HQ we wouldn't last a second there, with Psycho being a shinobi he'll know any tricks we try to use against him." Sasuke said.

"They could be doing anything to her! We need to at least send a group of us to DEATH HQ and another group to Sunflower Island!" Zoro demanded.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled.

Everyone was taken back by Sasuke's change of tone, except Zoro.

"All this acting on emotion and running off is what got us in this situation in the first place! Psycho said he was Robin's father … I don't see him hurting her or allowing anyone else to hurt her." Sasuke said.

"Come on, you really believe that shit? There's no way he's Robin's father!" Zoro yelled.

"Zoro, from the moment we met him he treated her the kindest of us all and made several remarks about how close they were in the past. It was no real surprise that he said he was related to her too." Sasuke explained.

Zoro put his head down.

"So, we're going to find Naruto, get down to the Sunny, and go to Sunflower Island and back the people there up however we can." Sasuke said, "Everyone good? Let's move!" Sasuke said, running off.

Kakashi, Fujitora, Law, Sakura, and Hinata all followed Sasuke. Sanji and Zoro stayed, their eyes shadowed out.

"You're going to go … aren't you?" Sanji asked.

Zoro didn't answer.

"I'd honestly be lying if I said I didn't want to go with you … it's what Luffy would want us to do." Sanji said, walking over to Zoro.

"Oi, Zoro." Sanji said.

Zoro looked up with surprise, Sanji never called him by his real name. Zoro would be even more shocked when Sanji hugged him tightly.

"You'd better not die! You stupid moss haired idiot!" Sanji passionately said.

Zoro's eyes lowered and he hugged Sanji back.

"I won't … Sanji." Zoro said.

The two men separated and looked each other in the eyes. Sanji smiled and ran off to find the others. Zoro looked down and back up, determined! Zoro then ran off on his own.

**HOLY LAND (BOILER ROOM)**

Heavy rains continued to pound the steel floor of the boiler room. Naruto lay face down in blood, unresponsive. A dark figure appeared instantly into the room. Out of the shadows, Psycho walked up to Naruto's body.

"So, you did die?" Psycho said, looking around the room and noticing the protruding steel spike and then back at Naruto's wounds.

"Oh, I see. A sneak attack then? Those elders never played fair." Psycho walked over to Naruto's body and turned him over.

Naruto's mouth was open just a little as blood ran down his face. His eyes closed. Psycho stared at him for a moment and sighed.

Psycho set Naruto down to rest on his back.

"I've already told your friends some pretty important info about myself and the history between the Shinobi world and the World Government … I truly hope they use that information to understand me a little more. I don't expect them to share my hatred of course. That would be selfish of me. As long as they understand that I'm not seeking vengeance for no reason." Psycho said as he put his hands over Naruto's chest.

"I wouldn't normally do this … I haven't done it for any of the young man who I thought were supposed to defeat me in the past … but …" Psycho stopped as a dome of green chakra covered Naruto's chest and eventually covered his whole body, healing his wounds.

"I truly believe you and Luffy are the ones I've waited so long for. Please, Naruto Uzumaki, don't die so easily like the rest, I beg you." Psycho said.

About ten minutes passed and Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the heavy rains hitting his face. His wounds all healed up. Naruto sat up and looked around the room.

"_I … was … I was dead … wasn't I?" _Naruto asked himself, _"Who saved me?" _

Naruto looked around the room even more and didn't see anyone. He stood to his feet and looked at his hands and then the crater in the middle of the room.

"Regardless of who saved me, I beat that old guy … that's all that matters. I need to go find everyone! They're probably worried!" Naruto turned around and bumped into a familiar face.

"Sanji!" Naruto yelled with a big goofy smile.

Sanji smiled back.

"Naruto! You're okay!" Sanji said.

"How's everyone doing!?" Naruto asked, more serious.

Sanji smiled.

"We won … we really won!" Sanji said happily.

Naruto smiled and sighed of relief.

"That's good … that makes me so happy." Naruto said.

"Everyone is still looking for you Naruto, let's head back to them!" Sanji said.

"Right!" Naruto confirmed as the two ran off.

**THE ASSULT ON THE HOLY LAND OF MARIE JOIS! TRULY A DARK DAY FOR THE WORLD GOVERNMENT! DAMAGES HAVE EXCEEDED HUNDREDS OF MILLIONS OF BELI WORTH OF DAMAGE! AND THE FIVE ELDER STARS WHO RULED OVER THE WORLD … ARE NO MORE!**

**HOLY LAND (THRONE ROOM)**

A tall figure sat on a throne high above the ground. It's one red eye widened when someone walked into the room. The man stood at the foot of the steps that led to the throne.

"Still sitting comfortable knowing the elders have been killed, Imu-sama?" Psycho mocked.

Imu's eye widened even further as Psycho appeared in front of him instantly.

"When you get to hell, tell the elder's Torebion Uchiha sent you, they'll remember the name." Psycho said with a smile and a chidori at the ready.

**SUNFLOWER ISLAND**

On the bright and sunny island of Sunflower Island, an island that never got dark, Okua Yuke and his friend Lionel Newgate tilled the fields.

"Ugh, why do we have to do this again Okua?" Lionel asked.

Okua wiped sweat from his face and smiled under his face mask.

"Monkey D. Kraken-san said it builds character. That coupled with the fact that we don't do much anyway." Okua explained.

"Well, it's a waste of time, I want to go on an adventure! Sail the seas!" Lionel said, falling back into the Sunflowers.

"I would very much love some time on the seas as well, but unfortunately with DEATH running around we don't have that option." Okua said.

Lionel became serious.

"Yeah … Kraken says the leader knew my pops and even traveled with him. It's Teach all over again." Lionel said, "Where is Kraken anyway?"

Okua kept tilling.

"I believe he said he had a run to make." Okua said.

Lionel jumped back up.

"He's always leaving." Lionel pouted, "One day I should ask to go with him on one of his errands! If we do get attacked, my beam beam powers will burn any enemy to a crisp!" Lionel yelled.

Okua chuckled.

"Such a confident young man you are, Lionel Newgate-san." Okua said.

Lionel smiled a big goofy smile and got back to work.

On a hilltop, a black boot stepped down. Okua and Lionel stopped working and their faces became serious. Slowly they stood up.

"Lionel Newgate-san." Okua said.

Lionel's eyes were shadowed out.

"Yeah." Lionel said through clenched teeth.

The two turned around and looked up to see Rob Lucci standing over them.

"Lucci." Lionel said with a sadistic smile.

Lucci looked down at the two with a serious face.

"I was ordered to come to this island and kill Monkey D. Kraken, as well as the witnesses to his murder. How would you like to play it? Tell me Kraken's location on this island or should the next time he sees you it is as corpses?" Lucci asked calmly.

Okua and Lionel smiled.

"Kraken ain't here tough guy." Lionel said.

Okua reached back and unsheathed his long, flat, pointed black blade.

"Only us!" Okua said.

Lucci squinted a little with anger.

"And the only one that's gonna die here, is you!" Lionel said, standing with his arms crossed and Okua stood next to him with one hand in his shirt and his sword over his shoulder.

**ISLAND IN THE NORTH BLUE**

Navy Vice-Admiral Amiya pulled her Marine ship to the docks of the island and got off. When her feet touched the docks, she looked down at the wanted poster she had with her.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE: TAIKAMA NARA**

Amiya looked at the boy on the poster and bit her bottom lip.

"Taikama … what have you become? I'm going to find you … and end this!" Amyia said with determination as she made her way into the forest on the island.

On another end of the island a cool wind blew the steam from a warm cup of tea that rest on a blanket. A sword in its sheath rest on the blanket. A hand reached down and grabbed the sword then the tea. The man strapped his sword over his back and drank the tea with one gulp.

"Ahhhhh. That's some mighty fine tea as usual!" The man said.

The man put on his sun hat over his Japanese styled bamboo straw hat and strapped it to his chin. An x scar was on his left cheek with a vertical scar over his right eye. Both his eyes were permanently shut. He wore a blue long sleeve robe with his chest showing, the robe was held together by a red band with a loose end that hung down to his knees. He wore mesh leg sleeves with ninja styled socks and sandals.

"Well, I guess I should get going." The man said as he walked away from the blanket and into the forest.

"**THE WIND WAKER" IWATAKA TOKISATO**

**BOUNTY: 1.5 BILLION BELI**


	64. We'll See You In The Ninja World!

**CHAPTER 64**

**WORLD ECONOMY NEWS PAPER OFFICE**

"Yes yes trust I understand! Writing it down right now!"

"What do you mean you couldn't get a good picture of him!? If anything he's always looking for a news man to take his picture! That's just how Frank is!"

"Got it. Understand! Anything else?"

**THE WORLD ECONOMY NEWS PAPER! THIS IS THE PAPER RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THE NEWS THAT MAKES IT OUT TO THE BLUE SEAS OF THE WORLD! NO NEWS MAKES IT PAST THEIR PAGES, SO THEY SAY. "BIG NEWS" MORGANS IS THE PRESIDENT OF THIS SUCCESSFUL NEWS PAPER COMPANY. GOING SO FAR AS TO GO INTO YONKO TERRITORY TO FIND A STORY! HIS PAPER WAS THE ONE THAT CAPTURED PSYCHO'S IMAGE AT MARINEFORD DURING THE SECOND WAR THERE. LUCKILY FOR HIM, THAT WASN'T THE BIGGEST PIECE OF NEWS HE HAD RECEIVED … THERE WAS ABOUT TO BE MORE! NEWS THAT WOULD SHAKE THE WORLD!**

"MORGANS-SAN! MORGANS-SAN!" A worker ran in yelling wildily.

Morgans turned around in his seat.

"AND WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO COME BURSTING INTO MY OFFICE!?" Morgans snapped.

"I apologize, Morgans-san! But I have news that will shake the world itself!" The worker said.

Morgans smirked.

"News that would shake the world … is that right? So, you've captured the defeat of a Yonko? Ha ha! Or maybe 9 million more people were killed in a massive attack! Nobody captures more news than "Big News" Morgans! These are just the facts. Go ahead, lay it on me, what did you find out?" Morgans asked, wings behind his back, eyes closed and smiling.

The worker stared up at Morgans and choked on his words.

"SPIT IT OUT MAN!" Morgans yelled.

"THE FIVE ELDERS WERE DEFEATED IN AN ATTACK AGAINST THE HOLY LAND!" The worker yelled.

Every bit of movement in the room stopped. Nobody could believe what they had just heard. Morgans was stone faced.

"BY SHINOBI FROM THE NINJA WORLD!" The man yelled further.

Everyone in the room threw their arms into the air and their mouths were agape.

"THE FIVE ELDERS WERE BEATEN BY SHINOBI FROM THE NINJA WORLD, YES THESE ARE THE FACTS!" The worker yelled.

Morgans ran over and grabbed the man.

"HOW DARE YOU BARGE INTO "BIG NEWS" MORGANS OFFICE AND YELL SUCH FOOLISHNESS!" Morgans yelled.

"It's not foolishness! I have pictures!" The man yelled.

The man pulled out pictures of the assault from his pocket and gave them to Morgans. Morgans looked at the pictures and his jaw dropped.

"Trafalgar Law … Roronoa Zoro, Brook, and "Black Leg" Sanji from the Straw hat pirates … Admiral Fujitora and …" Morgans stopped to look at Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, and Sasuke.

Morgans stared at the picture, looking at Kakashi's headband.

"THERE REALLY ARE SHINOBI IN THESE LANDS AND THEY DID DEFEAT THE FIVE ELDERS! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MADNESS!" Morgans screamed.

"And that's not all!" The man yelled.

Morgans looked as if he was going to pass out.

"After tapping into some Marine calls it's been confirmed that former warlord, Dracule Mihawk, was seen fighting with the Straw Hats to defend their ship from a Marine attack!" The man finished.

Morgans stared at the man with shock.

"EVERYONE TO YOUR COMPUTERS, EVERYONE TO YOUR PHONES, EVERYONE TO YOUR DESKS! WITH THIS NEWS I'VE JUST DISCOVERED, WE'RE GOING TO BE IN FOR A BUSY DAY! WITH MY BRILLIANCE I'VE ALREADY THOUGHT OF THE HEADLINE!" Morgans yelled.

**AND WITH THAT, THE WORLD ECONOMY NEWS PAPER BEGAN PRINTING PAPERS DETAILING THE EVENTS OF THE ASSULT ON THE HOLY LAND AND THE FIGHTERS WHO ATTACKED IT! THE MAIN HEADLINE READS AS FOLLOWS! **

** "****Breaking news! Shinobi from the world of ninja have invaded and attacked the World Government's base and home of the celestial dragons! Their intentions are clear! To send a message to the world… the shinobi are tired of being locked away from the world and have used their treaty with Alabasta to launch a full-scale invasion and take back the lands they were banished from!"**

**HOLY LAND (ROOM OF AUTHORITY) **

Naruto was introduced to Kasai Tsuyomi and Admiral Fujitora when he met back up with the group and he was told about how Kasai helped Sanji defeat Admiral Fujitora and he was also filled in by Kakashi about Fujitora's true name, Issho, and that he was supposed to be Tsuchikage of the Stone Village. They also of course filled Naruto in on what Psycho told them about regarding the World Government and the Shinobi world.

The fact that Psycho was Sasuke and Robin's relative was also confirmed and Sasuke informed Naruto about Psycho betting that they'll be the ones to defeat DEATH while he and Luffy defeat Psycho. Everyone sat around each other in the Room of Authority except for Kasai, whom was looking for something.

"WHAT!? Psycho … he … he … IS YOUR GRANDPA!? AND ROBIN … IS YOUR AUNT!? HIS DAUGHTER!?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke became annoyed.

"Oi, does that really matter you fool!? Did you even hear what I said besides that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto became serious.

"Yeah …" Naruto stopped and looked down, "Psycho … he said me and Luffy will be the one's to defeat him. I'd find that hard to believe if that didn't seem just like something he'd say." Naruto said.

"Am I the only one who thought he seemed like he _wanted_ them to defeat him? Not just saying they would do it?" Law asked.

"What do you mean, Law-san?" Brook asked.

"The way he spoke … he spoke as if he wanted Luffy and Naruto to be the ones to beat him. Like he hopes they can do it. He called this assault a test. Most likely to gauge our strength and see if we could be a match for him." Law said.

"So he's a little more powerful than the elders is what you're saying Law?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, he's way stronger than those old bastards that's for sure. I could feel his power as he sat across from us. But if he expects Naruto and Straw Hat to beat him, then he knows they'll get stronger." Law explained.

"Law hit the nail on the head." Kasai said.

Everyone looked at Kasai. Kasai walked over to everyone with a file.

"Psycho's been fighting all of his life. There's no way any of us stand a chance against him one on one. Or even all of us together can defeat him. Naruto and Luffy are the only ones who can do it." Kasai explained.

Naruto looked up with surprise at Kasai.

"How can you be so sure, Kasai-san?" Kakashi asked.

Kasai looked at Kakashi and back down at the files in his hand.

"Psycho's been fighting his whole life. Against certain people in particular though. All of these men have quite a few astounding things in common too. Things in common … with Naruto and Luffy as well. The five elders haven't been around as long as they say, but their ancestors have passed down everything that's ever happened in the world for hundreds and hundreds of years through these files. Every time the elders have kids they're forced to learn every last one of these files front and back, so they might as well have been alive that long anyway. That's why they were saying "we" when referring to the past." Kasai said, opening the file and throwing it on the table.

The first page showed a man with slicked back, red hair and a big smile on his face.

"" The Magician" Gildarts Clive." Kasai said, date of death: March 6th, 1912 at 2:10am. He died from blood loss from a variety of slash attacks. He was known to be a great leader, someone that anyone could go to for advice and help, and could befriend pretty much anyone, friend or foe." Kasai explained.

Kasai motioned to flip the page. Sasuke was filled with shock when he read the name!

"Fuyu … Uchiha!" Sasuke said.

Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Another Uchiha!?" Sanji yelled.

Kasai's eyes were shadowed out.

"You're all gonna want to sit back for this one." Kasai said.

Everyone made stern faces at Kasai.

"Fuyu Uchiha … born June 16th, 1900. He passed away December 2nd, 1925 from a hole blasted through his chest. He was confirmed to be Psycho's first son. Like Gildarts, he was a leader, someone everyone could be around, and could befriend almost anyone." Kasai said.

"I have revealed this information to you all because I believe it provides insight on what Psycho was talking about." Kasai said.

"So you believe that we … are reincarnations of these people?" Naruto asked.

"Not all of you, but you and Luffy are 100% the reincarnations of Gildarts and other heroes who died fighting Psycho in the past." Kasai said.

Naruto looked down.

"He even noted that Luffy was able to knock him unconscious, albeit a moment." Kasai said.

Naruto shot up.

"Luffy, beat him!?" Naruto asked.

"In a way I suppose. The way Psycho explained it, I'm assuming Luffy knocked him out with everything he had left, Psycho was able to get back to his feet first." Kasai said.

Naruto smiled.

"_Luffy … you're getting stronger too! The next time we fight Psycho … we won't lose again!" _Naruto said to himself.

"But speaking of Luffy, we need to get going. Remember, there's supposed to be a hitman going to where Luffy is as we speak. I'm going to bring these files with us in case we need them." Kasai said.

Kasai had changed his outfit to black shorts and a pair of sandals. He didn't wear a shirt but he had a black and gold trimmed jacket hung over his shoulders.

"Hey, Kasai-guy, how come you people don't wear your jackets all the way?" Sakura asked.

Kasai looked back.

"In the marines we were told that if our sense of justice was high enough our jackets wouldn't fall from our shoulders in combat. As for the rest of the world, good or bad, the marines inspired the trend." Kasai explained.

The group walked to the lift at the Red Line. Sanji looked back at all the damage and lit a smoke. Sasuke walked beside him.

"Where's Zoro?" Sasuke asked.

Sanji's eyes were shadowed out.

"You let him go didn't you?" Sasuke asked.

Sanji still didn't answer.

"Hmph. If there's anything I learned about the Straw Hats … its that no matter how far you all wander, you always find each other again. He'll be okay, I'm sure." Sasuke said.

Sanji smiled and blew out some smoke.

"Where I'm from, we have four men teams. Three young shinobi and their sensei. Leaving each other isn't an option. If you go out on a mission all of you had better make it back so I wasn't used to having to chase people around. But you all seem to know what you're doing. Sometimes I forget that we're the guests in this world of yours." Sasuke said, walking off.

As the lift got lower and out of the clouds everyone could see the Sunny. Naruto smiled.

"HEY! GUYS! WE MADE IT BACK!" Naruto yelled waving.

Franky, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper looked up at the lift.

"NARUTO! EVERYONE!" Usopp yelled.

"I'M SO HAPPY! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE ALL SAFE!" Chopper yelled out.

"AWWEEEE SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Franky yelled as loud as he could.

The Sunny had taken a little damage in the fight against the marines, but not much! The fight between the pirates and the marines was a landslide! The marines withdrew their forces moments before the others had boarded the lift. Times were peaceful again for this group for a while. As the lift got even lower, Sanji noticed someone who shouldn't be there!

"What the hell?" Sanji asked.

Dracule Mihawk looked up at the lift as well and noticed Team 7 from the Ninja World on it.

"_The shinobi the papers spoke of … they're right in front of me. If they're here then they beat the elders. Did they learn the truth?"_ Mihawk thought.

The Holy Land assault group boarded the Sunny.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON OUR SHIP MIHAWK!? TRYING TO ATTACK US AGAIN, IS THAT IT!?" Sanji yelled.

"Calm yourself, Curly one. The warlord system was abolished. I am no longer an enemy." Mihawk explained.

Both Fujitora and Kasai were shocked.

"The warlord system was abolished!?" Kasai asked.

"Really? I'm shocked! That's exactly what I wanted." Fujitora said.

Mihawk nodded.

"It is true."

Usopp looked around.

"Oi … where's Zoro? Luffy and Hancock?" Usopp asked.

Nami noticed too.

"Yeah! Where are they!? Don't tell me we did all of this for nothing!" Nami yelled.

"Not for nothing." Kasai said.

Everyone looked at the former admiral.

"Not only are the five elders defeated, the ninjas here have learned the truth of this madness. And then some!" Kasai said.

"Um .. who is-" Franky was interrupted.

"My name is Kasai Tsuyomi. I was a former marine admiral for the navy. Now I am an ally to help you all take down DEATH and Psycho." Kasai explained.

Usopp, Chopper, and Franky understood. Mihawk just lowered his hat.

"Listen up you all. We have a lot to discuss." Kasai said.

The Sunny lifted anchor and began sailing the seas once more. Kasai explained to the straw hats on the sunny what happened at the Holy Land. He also told them about Robin and Sasuke being related to Psycho. Psycho confessing that they were to be the ones to defeat him and this organization was also spoken on. And what was going to happen next.

"It seems like the more answers we get … the more questions I have …" Nami admitted.

Everyone nodded. They all felt the same.

"That's why it's time to stop looking for answers and start looking for a way to fight back." Naruto said.

Everyone looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled and slammed his fist into his hand.

"If this marine on Sunflower island is really our friend, as well as whoever else is there, then we'll use what we have to make a movement of our own! Psycho said his ultimate plan was to attack the ninja world again, right? Well guess what, we're going to meet him there with an army of our own! Plus the shinobi! Psycho wants a war, we'll give him one! PSYCHO! WE'LL SEE YOU IN THE NINJA WORLD!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone cheered. Mihawk smirked and looked to the side.

**NORTH BLUE ISLAND**

Amiya walked through the dark forest on this island with much caution. This murderous boy has been running around attacking people and he could have his eyes on her at this very moment. She kept the boy's wanted poster out to look at it. Her eyes began to water.

"Taikama … why did you turn out this way?" Amiya asked herself.

"_Big sister! You're back!"_

"_My only dream is to be as strong as you sis!"_

"_Dad just left us … you're all I have. Promise me you'll never leave me too …"_

All Amiya could think about were the old days between her and her brother Taikama as she walked through the forest.

"He was such a sweet and innocent boy … our good for nothing father made him this way … I know he did!" Amiya said out loud.

"I'm going to kill you Taikama … not because I'm afraid of you … but I want to put you out of your misery. I don't want my sweet little brother running around acting like something he's not!" Amiya continued to say.

In the shadows a figure watched her through black eyes with a blue pupil on his left eye and a purple pupil on his right. It quickly dashed out of the bushes and got Amiya's attention.

"Tsk! Come out! Whoever you are!" Amiya yelled.

No one made any noise. All that could be heard was the wind blowing in the trees. After a few moments Amiya heard something fly towards her and she turned to see a orange beam in the shape of an arrow headed straight for her!

"I have to dodge!" Amiya said as she side flipped out the way.

She looked back to see the arrow turn through the trees and shoot for her again!

"What the hell!" Amiya yelled as she ducked and looked back to see another arrow just about to hit her!

Amiya barely dodged the second arrow but had to move again to dodge the first again! With the brief time Amiya had to think she noticed something.

"Both of these arrows … they act like heat seekers!" Amiya finished to see a third arrow fired towards her.

"What the hell is this!?" Amiya yelled.

Amiya was able to dodge the third arrow and the second but the first one came back and shot through her body and forced her into a tree. Amiya coughed up blood as blood also shot out of her body.

"Guag!" Amiya coughed.

The other two arrows slowly came back and sat in front of Amiya, to her shock!

"What … so they aren't heat seekers?" Amiya asked.

"No …" A soft voice spoke.

Amiya looked up and was filled with fear to see a young boy wearing black shoes with black shorts, a black coat, and tall spiky black hair. He had a star underneath his left eye and a tear underneath his right. He walked out with his left hand low but his palm up. Amiya noticed yellow strings attached to the three arrows.

"I'm controlling them with nen strings. They're nen arrows. So you can see the arrows too?" The boy asked.

Amiya clenched her teeth.

"_No way … he learned nen too!?" _Amiya said to herself.

"I haven't met anyone who could see my nen arrows before … if you can … then that means you really are her." The boy said.

Amiya still stared at the boy with clenched teeth.

"Big sister. It's been a long time." Taikama said softly.


	65. You hate me because you're too weak

**CHAPTER 65**

Taikama stared at his big sister with no emotion. Amiya was still pinned into the tree by one of Taikama's nen arrows. Amiya expected a fight, but nothing like this!

"How in the world is he so strong? My innocent little brother ..! He's been causing trouble for a while now, but I didn't expect he'd have this kind of power!" Amiya thought to herself.

Amiya continued to stare worrily at Taikama, who stood with zero emotion.

"Maybe … if I can get him to tell me which type of nen he's mastered … I'll know what I'm going up against!" Amiya thought to herself.

Amiya looked up and smiled.

"So … you're a conjurer?" Amiya asked.

"Yes. My natural nen type is conjuration. I have conjured these arrows with the use of my aura. I then strung my aura up to the arrows and I control them with my fingers like puppets." Taikama explained.

"You're pretty bright …" Amiya admitted.

"It's always important to sharpen your intelligence as well as battle strength. Why train 1,000 abilities to take out an army, when you can master one ability and take out a nation." Taikama preached.

"I agree … that's why I've spent all this time becoming the best at my type of nen too!" Amiya boasted.

Taikama was mildly surprised. Amiya reached down and grabbed the nen arrow that pierced her body! Taikama squinted to focus on what she was trying to do. Amiya looked up and grinned as she began to pull the arrow from her body! Taikama was shocked now. With one last heave, Amiya ripped the arrow from her body! She coughed up blood as the arrow was ripped out and her abdomen spewed blood as well. Amiya held the arrow as she breathed heavily in and out. Taikama stared.

"Enhancement. That's your nen type." Taikama said softly.

Amiya growled.

"You enhanced your muscles to the point where you could rip my arrow out of your body. Impressive. No regular enhancer could do that, not even a pro." Taikama said.

Amiya smiled and gripped the arrow again. Taikama was a little confused.

"I don't know when you discovered you were a conjurer … but I found out I was an enhancer when I was a really young girl. Father told me the importance of training it to become ultimately powerful … and even though I hate him for what he did to our family … I did nothing but train my enhancement abilities!" Amiya said.

Taikama stared through a straight face.

"Not just because I wanted to become strong … but so I … could kill father!" Amiya said, lifting the nen arrow over her head.

Taikama had visibly gotten angrier.

"RRRAAHHHHH!" Amiya yelled as she threw the nen arrow at super speed! Taikama didn't flinch as he moved a finger and the arrow grazed his cheek as it zipped past him! Amiya breathed in and out heavily.

"Kill father you say?" Taikama asked.

Taikama recalled his nen arrows.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that." Taikama said.

Amiya became surprised.

"My love for father knows no bounds. Even though the last time I saw him it was when I was quite young he still taught me everything I know. I left Whale Island to go find him." Taikama explained.

"Find him!? Are you nuts!? Father doesn't give a damn about us he never did!" Amiya yelled.

"He never cared about _you_, you mean." Taikama said.

Amiya, still having one hand covering her wound, stepped back with shock at what Taikama said.

"Wh … wha-"

"You're too weak. You always have been. A shame to our blood line. Those are things father has told me." Taikama said.

Tears began to slide down Amiya's face.

"Father told me you only had one nen type, but he never told me which one. He said you were too kind, too sweet, and too considerate. He told me there was no way you could be his daughter." Taikama continued.

Tears fell heavier down Amiya's face as she breathed heavily, half was the blood loss, the other half was shock.

"Father hates you. Just as much as you hate him. I've always tried to do whatever it takes to make father happy so that he wouldn't hate me too." Taikama said.

Amiya became angry while the tears ran down her face. She knew where this conversation was going. Taikama's body slowly started to let off a dark purple aura.

"I'd do anything to make him happy … anything. Even kill my weakling big sister." Taikama finished.

Purple energy formed above Amiya's head and shaped into a large axe! Amiya growled as the axe slammed down on her! Dust and dirt flew over the forest. Taikama stood in place for a moment then walked over to where she was. He wasn't surprised to see her gone. Upon closer inspection, Taikama noticed the dirt was pushed in and looked like mini craters, a large slice in between them from the nen axe.

"Two miniature craters where her feet were … it doesn't take rocket science to know she enhanced her feet to push off the ground and launch herself through the forest." Taikama said.

Taikama walked into the forest after his sister. Deep in the woods, Amiya sat behind a tree and fixed her wounds. She cried, huffed, and puffed. She was in a panic, confused, and upset all at the same time!

"_My little brother has turned into a monster! I would've never imagined he's become so strong … and now he wants to turn his power on me all for our dead-beat father! What the hell does he see in him?" _Amiya asked herself as she looked back to check Taikama's whereabouts.

"_He said he wants to kill me because father hates me … but I can't let him do that! I have my own life to live … and I have someone precious to me that I want to make it back to!" _Amiya thought, thinking of an image of Kraken smiling.

Amiya still sat behind the tree trying to finish fixing her wounds.

"He's a conjurer … that's a dangerous nen ability, but … father taught me all types of nen too and how to defeat them! If I can play my cards right … I should be able to defeat him." Amiya said.

"Assuming an enemy's strength in battle is so disrespectful wouldn't you agree, big sis?" Taikama said.

Amiya was filled with fear as Taikama peeked from behind the tree and looked down at her. Amiya slowly turned and looked up to see his blacked-out face and bright blue and purple eyes looking at her.

Amiya turned to try and attack.

"Too late!" Taikama yelled as a conjured nen spear attempted to stab her through the head. Amiya ducked and reached up to grab the spear. She did, and tried to lift herself up, but Taikama dispelled the spear and Amiya's arms shot down to her chest and Amiya fell onto her back. She was shocked to see Taikama standing over her with a fist up. He enhanced it and attempted to slam his fist into her face.

Amiya enhanced her hands and brought them up to block the punch.

"You … you're an enhancer too!?" Amiya yelled.

Taikama smirked.

"You're monologue about training your enhancement nen … I could only smile to myself knowing there was no way you could have trained it to be so strong." Taikama said.

Amiya growled.

"Are you still afraid of fire big sis?" Taikama asked, showing his left hand.

Taikama covered his left hand in red nen and the nen instantly became fire! Amiya almost passed out from seeing it. Taikama slowly lowered it to her face.

"AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Amiya screamed.

Taikama, straight faced, continued to lower the flame.

"Die." Taikama said softly.

Amiya took one of her hands out from under Taikama's fist and enhanced it to push Taikama's fist off her hand that was still holding up Taikama's fist. Taikama's fist was pushed so hard that he started to fall to the side from being off balance. When Taikama looked down, Amiya was in a handstand! Taikama growled as Amiya shot her feet straight up into Taikama's jaw! A little blood came out of Taikama's mouth as he was kicked into the air.

Amiya then jumped up to her feet.

"Taikama … is a master of multiple types of nen! … That's dangerous … that's way too dangerous!" Amiya said, "I have to get out of here!"

Amiya ran through the forest at full speed. Taikama, still in the air, conjured pink nen around his hands. Taikama used the height to his advantage and was able to locate Amiya.

"Bungee … gum." Taikama said.

The nen turned into a gummy, rubbery substance and Taikama launched it at the trees. The gum stuck and Taikama was able to launch himself back down into the forest. Amiya looked up as she heard the trees rustle and turned to see Taikama hanging upside down.

"Where did you think you were going?" Taikama asked.

Amiya enhanced a punch and threw it. Taikama used his bungee gum like a shield and caught the punch! Amiya tried to pull out her fist, but she couldn't!

"Bungee gum … it has both properties of rubber and gum." Taikama said as twisted the gum and broke Amiya's arm!

"GUAGH!" Amiya groaned.

The force flipped Amiya off her feet and upside down, Taikama dropped down from the tree and charged a jajanken punch!

"Janken … ROCK!" Taikama yelled as he sent a black flamed fist at Amiya.

**CRACK**

Amiya was punched square in the face! Her nose, jaw, and one of her eyes were broken! She flew through the forest at terrifying speeds! Taikama then conjured green aura around his fists and sent two punches into the ground. These punches zipped to Amiya and shot out the ground, punching her in the stomach and chin. Taikama smirked as he sent a barrage of punches at Amiya from long range. The punches zipped to her and began punching her and uncountable amount of times! Taikama stopped the beating and covered his body in purple nen. The nen slowly moved away from his body and formed another Taikama. The real Taikama jumped into the air as the clone walked towards Amiya.

When the clone made it to Amiya it picked her up by the face.

"It appears all those years of training were useless, well not useless, if you fought anyone else you may have won. Father trained me in every type of nen there is. I've mastered every last one. That's what makes you weak compared to us." Taikama said, "Now you're going to die on this island and I can finally make father happy."

Taikama dropped Amyia's face into the dirt. Amiya was hardly conscious.

"Tai … kama." Amiya barely said.

Taikama looked down at Amiya.

"I … love you." Amiya said.

Taikama was frozen.

"You … love me?" Taikama asked.

Amiya used Taikama's confusion against him and enhanced her broken arm to push herself up and send her other fist straight through Taikama's chest! Blood spewed from Taikama's wound and Taikama coughed up blood. Amiya stood up on both feet and smirked, but that smirk turned into fear when Taikama looked up at her with a serious face and reached back to grab her arm that had been punched through him. Taikama grabbed the arm and forced it downwards, breaking it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amiya screamed at the top of her lungs.

Taikama stared at the woman who screamed and cried.

"That was a nice strategy … you would've had me if I wasn't a clone." Taikama said.

Amiya still cried and gasped.

"Nen clones cannot be sent away by striking them or even seemingly killing them. But they put a tremendous strain on the user. The user can also see anything the clones see. I sent this clone here to keep you in sight until the real me was ready." Taikama said.

Amiya looked up through foggy eyes.

"Ready … for what." Amiya asked.

The Taikama clone smiled and pointed up. Amiya looked up and almost screamed with terror as Taikama floated in the air with one finger pointed up. This one finger conjured a massive purple ball of energy.

"This blast will not only kill you but destroy this island. I want to be sure there's no way you survive." Taikama said softly.

Amiya couldn't believe it.

In the air, Taikama got ready to throw the ball of destruction.

"Die, Amyia." Taikama said sending the ball towards his sister.

The nen clone disappeared and Amiya fell down onto her face.

"_Even if I tried to dodge … I'd be swallowed by the blast anyway … Taikama … my innocent little brother … this battle has only made me hate father more … he made you into a monster. A tool for him to use … can't you see it?" _Amiya said to herself.

"_kraken … Lionel … Okua … you all gave me a home outside of home … I'll miss you all. Especially you, Kraken. I wish … I could've told you how much I loved you." _Amiya closed her eyes and prepared for impact.

Suddenly, as if the god's themselves intervened, a massive burst of wind forced the energy ball the size of an island off course! The wind was too strong, and the ball of destruction was sent straight into the ocean where it blew up and hundreds of thousands of tons of water fell from the sky like rain! Taikama couldn't believe what he had seen.

"What in the world was that?" Taikama asked, dropping back to the ground, "Whatever it was, it wasn't natural … I need a moment to process this." Taikama said.

Taikama then began to think but was interrupted by a man.

"Hey! Are you the one who threw that ball towards this island? What were you thinking!" The man asked.

Taikama looked back slowly to see a man in all black and a white cloak over him. He wore a black snap back and his nose was long and square.

"Who are you?" Taikama asked.

"The name's Kaku! And I think you're just the boy I came to this island for!" Kaku said, turning into a giraffe.

"Oh really." Taikama said.

Deeper into the forest Amiya layed in the middle of the ground fighting for her life.

"I don't know … what saved me just now … but it doesn't matter … my injuries are too severe. I'm going to die here, and Taikama could be on his way as we speak." Amiya said.

Footsteps could be heard on their way to Amiya's location.

"Are you alright?" A smooth voice asked.

Amiya jumped and slowly turned to see who talked to her, she was filled with absolute fear to see Cyclone standing over her.

"No … no!" Amiya tried to scream.

Cyclone crossed his arms and smiled.

"Looks like that little boy did quite a number on you." Cyclone said.

Amiya growled.

"Taikama has truly grown higher than I ever could have dreamed. I'm so proud of him. Unlike you of course." Cyclone said.

"Go to hell you bastard!" Amiya spit, "Look at our ridiculous family … all because of YOU!"

Cyclone chuckled.

"Because of me? If you were as strong as Taikama would you still say that?" Cyclone asked.

Amiya receded al ittle.

"Exactly. You only hate me because you're too weak." Cyclone said.

"You left two little kids on an island ALONE! Weak has nothing to do with it!" Amiya yelled.

"But I left Taikama there with you, and he doesn't hate me one bit does he?" Cyclone asked, "He took the situation he was placed in and found his way out. All you've done is cry and whine. Your enhancement has gotten significantly better than what it used to be, but it's still not enough."

Amiya struggled to move.

"You probably shouldn't move. Those wounds are too severe. If you move too much you could end up doing more damage than what's already currently done. Especially if you plan to fight me." Cyclone explained.

"_He's right … I'm in no condition to fight … If I even stand up to him I'm as good as dead." _Amiya said.

Cyclone smirked.

"Whether you stand up or not doesn't matter." Cyclone said.

Amiya wore a shocked expression.

"You're going to die one way or another. Did you really think I'd leave this island without eradicating the weakest link in my blood line?" Cyclone asked.

Amiya continued to wear her nervous, shocked expression as she breathed heavily. Cyclone drew his sword.

"When Psycho sent me to this island to kill Taikama I reveled in the thought. I knew I'd finally be able to see how much my darling son has grown and how weak I knew you still were after all these years." Cyclone said, "Yes. I predicted your arrival on this island. Unfortunately, I didn't get to watch most of the fight, only towards the end, but that's all I needed to see."

Cyclone continued towards Amiya with his sword.

"Help me …" Amiya whispered.

Cyclone lifted his sword.

"HELP ME!" Amiya screamed using the last of her strength.

"Not only did you disgrace our family by being so weak, but you became a marine of all things. You remember what I told you growing up don't you?" Cyclone asked.

Amiya passed out.

"The only good marine … is a dead one." Cyclone brought his sword down to end Amiya's life, but suddenly the wind began to blow once more!

Cyclone almost struggled to stay still as the heavy winds pushed him and Amiya. When the wind subsided, Cyclone heard someone take a sip of tea. Cyclone's face became shocked before he even had turned around.

"_Who could've followed me here without me noticing?" _Cyclone looked back slowly and for the first time for a while, Cyclone's face held fear.

A cup of tea rest in the grip of a man's black gloves with a silver plating over the back of the glove. The man took another sip and breathed out.

"You … you're supposed to be dead. It was all over the papers … all those years ago." Cyclone said worried.

It was revealed to be the swordsman Iwataka Tokisato! His eyes were shut tight. He lifted his head up and spoke.

"A swordsman who raises his blade to a woman … can not call himself a true swordsman!" Iwataka yelled.


	66. Taikama, you animal

**CHAPTER 66**

Cyclone continued to stare at the mysterious swordsman with a look of caution. This swordsman with his eyes permanently closed faced Cyclone's direction with an angry expression. Amiya lay on the ground not far from Cyclone, unconscious, dying. Water continued to rain down from Taikama's blast crashing into the ocean mere moments before. It was also getting dark out.

"_What the hell is he doing here, Iwataka Tokisato … the blind swordsman … a pain in the ass more like it!" _Cyclone said to himself, _"To think this fossil is still walking around when he was supposed to be dead!"_

"I can tell you're still here … about 3 meters away!" Iwataka said, clutching his sword that rest on his waist.

Cyclone sucked on his teeth.

"_That's all I need to hear to know he hasn't gotten rusty. I'm exactly 3 meters away from him … his eyes are shut tight and he can still tell … his observation haki is still so strong!" _Cyclone said to himself again.

Cyclone looked down towards Amiya.

"_Just what I needed … someone like him showing up as I'm trying to take out the trash!" _Cyclone looked back towards Iwataka who wasn't budging.

"_What eyes do I currently have active … my byakugan and my mind's eye … I've been reading his mind this whole time hoping to get the jump on anything he has planned but he …" _Cyclone clenched his fist.

Iwataka picked his head up a little with concern.

"_Not thinking of anything! He doesn't even know what he's going to do next!" _Cyclone looked back towards Iwataka, _"Trying to switch to any of my other eyes would be too risky … if I stay quiet for any longer he's going to end up doing something I'm sure of it. It'll take 3 minutes maximum per eye I switch … I don't have that kind of time!" _Cyclone grew frustrated as he finished thinking, but as Cyclone stared at the swordsman, he had an idea!

"_It's a dirty tactic … but I'll take advantage of his inability to see. I'll speak to him as I switch my eyes out! It's fool proof… I just need to keep him talking for 3 minutes so I can switch to my time eye." _Cyclone thought. Cyclone smirked and closed his left eye.

Iwataka focused.

"Iwataka Tokisato! It's been quite a while. Have you been well?" Cyclone asked.

Iwataka could tell something was off.

"What are you doing right now?" Iwataka asked.

"Right now? Wondering what I did to capture the attention of a man such as yourself." Cyclone said.

"I heard the screams of a young woman and came to stop whatever was troubling her." Iwataka said.

Cyclone smirked.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but these are family matters, you're not needed." Cyclone said, "Don't worry, after a moment she won't need any more help."

Cyclone could barely finish his sentence before strong winds started to push him. They pushed him with enough force to cause him to stagger! Cyclone was surely shocked!

"CYCLONE-SORO! DO NOT CONTINUE TO BRING THAT WOMAN ANY HARM, THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!" Iwataka yelled.

Cyclone shielded his face from the wind with one of his forearms and became angry.

"_Damn it! I got too cocky and now he's angry. If I say something else provoking he'll surely attack me … it's been about a minute now … just two more minutes and I can end this in an instant!" _Cyclone thought.

Cyclone composed himself.

"My apologies, it's just that she's a marine Iwataka, considering your history with them I didn't think you'd care." Cyclone said.

"While the marines and I have a troubled history, I cannot ignore the cries of someone who needs help. Especially when the stronger are bullying the weaker." Iwataka said.

Cyclone smiled.

"I see, but if I may challenge that belief for a moment, I believe the stronger should dominate the weak in some way or form to let them know their place. The weak have no right to anything in this world. The strong work for where they are while the weak sit back and look for handouts." Cyclone explained.

Iwataka was slightly shocked.

"Why should the strong cater to the weak when they can't even help themselves? Fool is what I call a man who sacrifices his power for someone who could've protected themselves if they put in the work and became strong themselves! Do you understand, Iwataka Tokisato!? As an example I provide this young marine …" Cyclone looked towards Amiya.

"The strong protecting the weak … is exactly what you're doing right now! A man with your power protecting this filth! It disgusts me to the point I could throw up and that is no exaggeration! It makes me as sick as an elder fighting off a terminal illness. I'd rather die than be disgusted like that …" Cyclone explained.

Cyclone clutched his sword again and smiled sadistically as he stared at Amiya's unconscious body. Seeing her broken and bleeding filled his bloodlust. He knew deep down he was supposed to be avoiding a fight but he couldn't help it anymore! Cyclone knew to really be satisfied he couldn't leave this island without making Amiya a corpse!

Cyclone again attempted to pierce Amiya with his sword!

"CYCLONE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO ATTEMPT TO ATTACK THAT WOMAN AGAIN!" Iwataka said dashing towards Cyclone.

"YOU'RE TOO LATE! I USED THAT TIME WE SPOKE TO SWITCH MY BYAKUGAN INTO MY CLOCK EYE, FOOL! NOW I'M GOING TO STOP TIME AND KILL YOU BOTH AT ONCE!" Cyclone boasted.

Iwataka lowered his head and bit his lower lip.

"HA HA HA HA HA! TIME STOP!" Cyclone yelled while stretching his arms outward.

At his command, time around Cyclone, Iwataka, and Amiya came to a complete stop! Every drop of rain stopped as well, suspended in the air!

In Cyclone's world of stopped time, everything loses color and looks grey. Since it is impossible to stop time in a small area while the rest of the world moves, the entire world is brought to a hault! When he was young, he could only stop time for a few seconds, but now that he is older and more experienced he can stop time for as long as he pleases! However, time stopped longer than 1 minute starts to sap at Cyclone's life energy! The amount of time that is stopped after one minute then becomes the amount of time that needs to pass before Cyclone can use the eye again!

Cyclone smiled as he looked at Iwataka suspended in the air, mid dash.

"How unfortunate, Iwataka. Without this eye you certainly would have been some trouble. An all out battle between us would certainly split the ocean between us. Obviously I don't hope to attract that kind of attention, that's why I had to stop time to beat you." Cyclone explained.

Cyclone gripped his sword and walked over to Iwataka's suspended body. He rose his sword and slashed Iwataka across the chest. Cyclone smiled at his work and walked over to Amiya. Cyclone rose his sword again.

"I wanted to make you suffer, but I guess I'll be satisfied with this. Taikama already left you half dead anyway." Cyclone said with a straight face.

Cyclone stabbed Amiya in the chest and withdrew his sword.

"That settles that." Cyclone said with a smile and re-sheathing his sword on his back.

Cyclone walked past Iwataka, still frozen, and smiled.

"Rest in peace." Cyclone said, walking into the forest.

After a few moments he realized something.

"Hm? The rain is still stopped … that's right. Time will now continue." Cyclone said.

Everything that had stopped within stopped time began to move once more. Cyclone smiled to himself.

"My curiosity has gotten the better of me. I'll go find Kaku after I've confirmed these kills." Cyclone said.

Cyclone walked back into the clearing and almost choked on his words. Iwataka and Amiya were gone! Cyclone looked back and forth quickly!

"Where did they go!? WEHRE THE HELL DID THEY GO!" Cyclone yelled.

"9 HEADED DRAGON FLASH!" A voice yelled.

Cyclone looked behind him to see Iwataka dashing towards him with super speed! His sword held crooked in front of his face.

"_Shit! I can't stop time because I accidentally went over my minute limit!" _Cyclone said.

Iwataka stopped just in front of Cyclone and four balls of wind shot from around Iwataka and blasted Cyclone into the forest! Cyclone coughed up an unhealthy amount of blood! Cyclone flipped and stabbed his sword into the ground to act as a break and slow himself down.

Cyclone eventually came to a stop and rested on one knee, breathing heavily, one eye closed. Cyclone looked up at Iwataka coming out of the shadows of the trees.

"How did you …" Cyclone started.

"What you saw was an afterimage you saw, Cyclone-soro." Iwataka said.

Cyclone sucked his teeth.

"An afterimage? … but how? When?" Cyclone asked.

"When you foolishly told me your plan to stop time I used the wind to boost myself at such speeds I was able to move quicker than you could keep up with. Basicallly, you froze my afterimage in place!" Iwataka said.

Cyclone growled.

"_This is exactly why I didn't want to fight this bastard just yet! He just had to get involved!" _Cyclone yelled to himself.

Cyclone slowly stood to his feet bruised and bleeding from his mouth.

"_If it's a fight he wants then it's a fight he's going to get … it's not like I can just let him walk around free anyway, he's too much of a threat to DEATH." _Cyclone said, clutching his chest_. _

Around Cyclone's heart there were knives ready to pierce the only thing keeping him alive. Years upon years ago, Cyclone swore to himself that he would only use his special abilities for DEATH's gain and DEATH's gain only, if ever he used his powers for his own gain, the knives over his heart would surely stab it and end Cyclone's life! Cyclone is not immortal like Psycho is, so he must be more careful with his life compared to the latter!

"_I made a promise to myself all those years ago, not because I wanted to, but because of the debt I owed Torebion … in all honesty, I hate I made this pledge! I'm so crippled. Only being able to use this awesome power for DEATH's gain? What was I thinking?"_ Cyclone thought.

"_Iwataka is a threat though, so I could be able to use my real power against him, but I'd have to change eyes again and there's no way he's letting me do that again. I have no choice but to beat him with swordplay … shooting energy beams or powering up would bring too much attention to this fight so I won't do that, but that's fine." _Cyclone thought.

Cyclone composed himself.

"Alright, Iwataka Tokisato … let's do this." Cyclone said.

Iwataka and Cyclone stared at each other in the middle of another small clearing while on the other side of the island a certain someone was leaving.

Taikama readied his rowboat and jumped in. Taikama looked at the island and used one of his oars to push his boat into the water. As Taikama rowed away he continued looking at the island.

"This island was weird." Taikama said, pulling out a photo of his father, Cyclone.

He smiled and hugged it.

"I'm going to find you, father! I can't wait to see you again. I've gotten so strong. I bet you have too!" Taikama said happily as he rowed away.

Cyclone, sword drawn stared at Iwataka with a straight face. Iwataka's eyes were still shut as he faced Cyclone.

The two suddenly dashed forward and clashed swords! Wind circled around them rapidly as the two swords scraped each other. Cyclone was angry and Iwataka had a neutral face. The two forced each other away and ran back at each other and clashed again. The swordplay was ferocious and quick! Both threw quick slashes but were countered by the other! There were some slashes that didn't clash but the adversary was able to sway out of the way! To the average swordsman/woman it appeared to be even, but it was not! … Iwataka was winning! Cyclone backed away to catch a few breaths and noticed pain in his chest area. Cyclone grew shocked and took off his cropped jean jacket and was shocked to see multiple slashes on his chest! Each cut was heavy. About 15 inches long, that's what each cut measured. They were deep as well.

Cyclone looked up with anger and surprise.

"When did you …" Cyclone began to ask.

Iwataka smirked.

"Just because I missed a few slashes doesn't mean I didn't get you, Cyclone-soro." Iwataka asked.

Cyclone grew a vein in his head. Cyclone dashed at Iwataka, full of anger.

"I'M ASKING WHEN YOU CUT ME YOU BASTARD!" Cyclone yelled.

Cyclone charged at Iwataka again and swung his sword, missing badly. Iwataka used this moment to swing an attack towards Cyclone's neck, but Cyclone swayed back and smiled.

"You missed! Huh?" Cyclone felt something bothering his feet so he looked down to see wind pushing his feet with great force! The wind pushed him off his feet and forced his body to fall sideways in the air!

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO!?" Cyclone asked.

Iwataka seized the moment and flipped his sword to reverse-grip styled and attempted to stab Cyclone through the head and into the ground!

"DAMN IT!" Cyclone said as he formed an energy ball and blasted it at Iwataka forcing the swordsman into a tree and forcing Cyclone away. Cyclone landed on his back and rolled a little before coming to a stop. Cyclone looked up to Iwataka already charging him!

Iwataka shot forward and slammed his sword against Cyclone's again. Cyclone violently shook as he and Iwataka were at a stalemate.

"Look how angry you are, Cyclone-soro. You've already lost this fight … but … you acknowledged that a while ago didn't you?" Iwataka asked.

Cyclone snapped and forced Iwataka away from him and attempted to cut him down.

"DAMN YOU! GO TO HELL ALREADY!" Cyclone yelled.

Iwataka squatted and brought his sword to his side.

"DIE!" Cyclone boomed.

Iwataka swung his sword so quick it almost appeared to skip time as the time it took from Iwataka grabbing sword to swinging it might as well have not happened at all! Cyclone was still able to see through it and dodged it by swaying backwards. Cyclone raised his sword to slash Iwataka.

"_TOO SLOW! I WIN!" _Cyclone yelled.

But something out of the ordinary was about to happen! Cyclone realized as he tried to bring his arm down to land the killing blow on the blind swordsman that he **couldn't** bring his arm down!

"W-What!?" Cyclone asked.

"What the hell is going on!?" Cyclone asked again.

Iwataka, his arm still extended, smiled to himself. Wind started to blow in such a way that Cyclone's body started being forced into a position on its own!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? I CAN'T MOVE FOR MYSELF!" Cyclone yelled.

Iwataka smiled.

"Look in front of you, Cyclone-soro!" Iwataka yelled.

Cyclone struggled to look in front of himself, but when he did he saw that he was being forced around a sphere of wind!

"WHAT!?" Cyclone yelled.

"This island is called by the locals, "The Home of the God of Wind" because of the occasional strong winds that take place here, I've spent the better half of my years working with this islands wind patterns and learned how to reciprocate some of it's peculiar blowing patterns!" Iwataka explained.

Cyclone now completely pressed against the sphere of air, his legs and arms spread as if he was looking to pounce on something. His torso wide open for attack! Cyclone's eyes widened.

"By shaping my sword ever so finely and swinging it in certain patterns I can generate any form of wind-based attack I want! I even use the wind around me to detect enemies. The locals have started to call me "The Wind Waker" even though I've respectfully declined the nickname numerous times." Iwataka said.

Cyclone was still trapped and couldn't move.

"_How much longer until I can use my clock eye and get out of this mess!? It's only been a few minutes; how long did I forget to shut it off!?" _Cyclone yelled to himself.

"It doesn't matter how much time you have left until you can stop time either, Cyclone-soro!" Iwataka yelled.

Cyclone's eyes widened to the point they looked as if they were going to pop out of his skull. Iwataka did a 180 with such speed Cyclone almost didn't see him move!

"It doesn't matter how much time you have left because I'm going to finish you off right now! At this current moment you should be in a position where I can completely slice you in half!" Iwataka said.

Cyclone frantically tried to think of what he could do to save himself, but there was nothing he could do!

"FLASH OF THE HEAVENLY DRAGON!" Iwataka yelled bringing his sword across Psycho's body.

Iwataka was then past Cyclone with his arm still outstretched. Cyclone was still in the air. A HEAVY slash across his body. Blood poured from the wound as Cyclone fell out of the air. Even more blood trickled from his mouth, his eyes had rolled into the back of his head. Cyclone slammed on his back into the ground, his mouth wide open. Iwataka stood up and sheathed his sword. He looked back at Cyclone.

"The wind tells me he's still alive. I must have miscalculated how far I was from him." Iwataka said.

Iwataka walked over to the body. Cyclone stared up at him through pupil-less eyes. When Iwataka went to grab him, Cyclone shot up.

"TIME STOP!" Cyclone yelled.

In the blink of an eye Cyclone disappeared without a trace. Iwataka touched the ground and felt blood. He looked back up towards the trees.

"He's not dead. But he's close to it, he'll survive though. It's just not in my destiny to defeat that man!" Iwataka said with a smile as he walked in the other direction towards his home.

"I need to hurry back to the young marine, hopefully she hasn't died on me! That took a little longer than I would've hoped." Iwataka said.

Cyclone propped himself up against a tree and panted heavily. The blood loss making him weak.

"I couldn't … kill him in stopped time because of how weak I am … I was barely even able to use my time stop to get away … If I attempted to take the time to kill him the time stop would have ended and he would've finished me off … finished me off …" Cyclone repeated.

"FINISHED **ME** OFF!? I'M THE INVINCIBLE CYCLONE!" Cyclone yelled, immediately coughing up blood after! Cyclone heaved and covered his mouth. He looked up with an angry expression.

"I … need to find Kaku … so we can leave and report this to Psycho immediately!" Cyclone said.

Cyclone forced himself through the forest for a few minutes until he came across a body. Cyclone leaned against a tree with a confused and scared expression. Kaku laid in the middle of another clearing, mutilated. His arms had been ripped from his body and both his legs broken, his eyes were ripped from his head as well and a hole had been shot through his chest.

Cyclone almost barfed! But he also smiled to himself, an evil smile, a smile of pride!

"Taikama … you animal." Cyclone smiled.


	67. Luffy! We're on the way!

**CHAPTER 67**

**SUNFLOWER ISLAND**

Luffy opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He looked down to see he laid on a cot in a tent. The tent wasn't like the traditional one taken on camping trips, no, this tent was more like an awning. It had enough shelter multiple people. Luffy sat up and put his hand on his head.

"_W-Where am I?" _Luffy asked himself.

"_I can't remember what I did before this, what knocked me out? Did I get tired? I am really really hungry!" _Luffy yelled to himself as he clutched his stomach.

Luffy looked around some more and was shocked to see two familiar faces sharing the tent with him! Smoker and Hancock rest not far from him, both still sleep.

"Hancock … and Smokey …" Luffy said softly, laying back down.

After a moment Luffy's eyes shot open.

"SMOKEY!? WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?" Luffy screamed.

"Ugh … who's making all that racket!?" A voice said.

Luffy heard the raspy voice and calmed down. The man couldn't tell, but Luffy became super serious. If the man could read Luffy's mind he would see that Luffy hoped and prayed that when he turned around it wasn't who he thought it was! Luffy turned around ever so slowly and eventually he locked eyes with the man.

Sakazuki, better known as Akainu, stared directly at Luffy with killing intent in his eyes. Luffy returned the glare.

"Straw hat … you bastard." Akainu spit.

"You're the one …" Luffy started.

A flashback to Ace's death flashed in Luffy's mind for a brief moment, but that was all he needed to provoke him to attack!

"WHO KILLED ACE!" Luffy yelled.

"YOU'RE CORRECT! I AM THE ONE WHO STRUCK THE KILLING BLOW TO "FIRE FIST" ACE AND I'D DO IT AGAIN, A THOUSAND TIMES OVER EVEN!" Akainu yelled, pointing at Luffy.

Luffy shot up and dashed at the leader of the marines with pure anger! Akainu smiled.

"FOOL, DID YOU FORGET!? I AM A LOGIA DEVIL FRUIT EATER, AND EVEN IF YOU DO HAVE ARMAMENT HAKI THERE'S NO WAY IT'S STRONG ENOUGH TO ANY REAL DAMAGE TO ME!" Akainu yelled.

Luffy jumped over Akainu and punched him square in the face with everything he had! Akainu took every last bit of the punch and went flying out of the tent! The fleet admiral fell on his back and flipped over. He rolled some more before coming to a rest. Akainu rubbed his mouth, saw the blood and became shocked!

"_Impossible! How did he hit me!? And he didn't coat his arm in haki either!" _Akainu worried to himself.

**BOOM! CRUNCH!**

Luffy kicked Akainu in the stomach as hard as he could, forcing the admiral to cough up blood. Akainu fell to his knees and breathed heavily in and out.

"What the hell … IS GOING ON!? HELL HOUND!" Akainu yelled, forcing his arm out.

Akainu started to sweat and worried when he didn't see any magma. Luffy stood over Akainu with surprise.

"IMPOSSIBLE! WHERE IS MY MAGMA!?" Akainu yelled.

Luffy stared at the admiral with shadowed out eyes.

"Straw hat … WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Akainu yelled jumping towards Luffy.

Luffy dodged and looked at the struggling admiral.

"I didn't do anything, I don't know why you lost your devil fruit abilities, but I do know that I'm going to make you pay while I can!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy's plan of making Akainu suffer would be interrupted as the fleet admiral jumped on top of Luffy and began choking the pirate.

"YOU FOOL! DO YOU REALLY THINK I ONLY NEED DEVIL FRUIT POWERS TO DEFEAT YOU?! YOU'RE STILL A ROOKIE! I'LL CHOKE YOU TO DEATH RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW, YOU BASTARD! THEN I'LL FIGURE OUT HOW I LOST MY POWERS!" Akainu yelled through an angry face.

Luffy choked and struggled to breathe as Akainu choked him.

"I don't even know how you're choking right now since you're a rubber man, but I won't ask questions I don't want the answer to! I'll just continue to choke you until you can't breathe anymore!" Akainu yelled again.

Luffy became angry and stuck his head up quickly sending his head far away from his body. The force caused his body to slip from under Akainu's grasp and launch back to him. Luffy's body snapped together and Luffy hardened his arm. In his eyes were vengeful tears. Akainu hardened his arm as well. Luffy thought of Ace once more and stretched his arm out until it caught on fire! Akainu flinched but charged at Luffy anyway! Luffy charged back and the two planned to clash right there!

"DIE, STRAW HAT!" Akainu yelled, throwing a punch.

Luffy's arm snapped forward with powerful momentum!

**KABOOOOOOOM!**

You would think the island shook from the clash, but no! Someone was struck by the clash, but they were unharmed! The man's two palms perfectly caught both punches with little effort, his arms weren't even haki covered, not even a little bit! Dust shot all over, limiting the vision of Akainu and Luffy. Akainu's eyes twitched from the dust until his face slowly became full of shock, surprise, and disbelief.

"Y-Y-You … Impossible!" Akainu choked.

"Oi, what are you talking about magma guy!? Why'd we stop like this?" Luffy asked.

The dust cleared some more, and the sun shined down on the man who stopped the clash. The man looked down at Luffy and Luffy back up at the man.

"H-H-Huh …" Luffy choked out.

The man smirked.

"Oi, Luffy." The man said.

Tears began to form in Luffy's eyes, he had to be seeing things! This wasn't real! There was absolutely no way … no way at all that he would ever see this man again! The man who had supposedly died on a mission from the marines 11 long years ago! There was no way Luffy was looking at his blood brother Monkey D. Kraken right now!

"It's been quite a while … huh Luffy?" Kraken said with a smile.

Luffy struggled to smile as the tears fell.

"Kraken … KRAKEN!" Luffy screamed.

**SUNFLOWER ISLAND (TILLING FIELDS) **

Lionel Newgate stared at DEATH's general, Rob Lucci, with a confident smile. Okua still rested one of his hands in the pouch in his gi and his long, flat, wide, pointed sword rest on his shoulder. Nobody could see what his expression was under the mask over his mouth. His long black hair flowed gracefully in the cool winds of the Sunflower island. Everywhere else in the world it was about nighttime, but Sunflower island is one of a few Islands that don't have a night!

"Okua Yuke and Lionel Newgate." Lucci said, flipping through their wanted posters.

Okua and Lionel flinched.

"You're worth 900,823,213 and 754,000,000 beli respectively. That makes a grand total of 1,654,000,00 beli for the two of you combined." Lucci said, looking up.

Lionel and Okua got in stances.

"Do not fear. I don't intend to turn either one of you in. I've been sent to eliminate everyone on this island. Are there any more people on this island?" Lucci asked.

"LIKE WE'D TELL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Lionel yelled.

Lucci stared over at Lionel.

"I suggest you tame your tongue young man … you only make yourself sound weak." Lucci said calmly.

Lionel snapped and blasted a heavy beam towards Lucci who watched as it closed in on him.

**KABOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

"Lionel Newgate-san! You shouldn't have done that, you need to stop acting on emotion!" Okua yelled.

"Shut up! You heard what he said! I couldn't help but get pissed!" Lionel yelled back.

"Where did he go!?" Okua asked, "Did he use the explosion to escape!?" Okua asked.

"Interesting." A voice said.

Okua and Lionel were shocked to see Lucci behind Lionel!

"_When did he get behind Lionel Newgate-san? Did he use shave? I didn't hear him yell it out … and shave is used before an attack hits … it looked as if Lionel Newgate-san's attack hit him square on!" _Okua thought.

Lucci grabbed Lionel's arm, to Lionel's shock. Lucci examined Lionel's arm.

"You've eaten a devil fruit that allows you to fire powerful beams from your hands … beautiful! Psycho-sama will be pleased to hear this … surely he would love to have this devil fruit for himself …" Lucci said.

Lionel snapped again. While Lucci still held on to his arm, Lionel pointed his free hand at Lucci's face.

"LIKE HELL HE'LL HAVE ANYTHING FOR HIMSELF! TAKE THIS!" Lionel yelled, charging another beam of energy and blasting it.

**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

The explosion was indeed heavy! The explosion left a giant crater in the ground.

"Well there goes the tilling work for today." Okua said.

"Oh, shut up Okua! We're fighting a DEATH member and all you're worried about is the tilling work!?" Lionel yelled.

Okua flinched.

"My apologies, Lionel Newgate-san …" Okua said, putting his head down.

Lionel scoffed and looked around.

"Where'd Lucci go now? Hopefully I disintegrated the bastard." Lionel said.

Okua looked over past Lionel and froze. His eyes wide with fear. Lionel was being approached from behind by Lucci!

"_What the hell am I looking at … there was absolutely no way he used shave this time ...! If shave is used while holding on to something, whatever it is, it's going with the person who initiated the shave! Lionel is still in the same spot which means … Rob Lucci is dodging the blasts … but how!?" _Okua asked himself.

Lucci crept towards Lionel slowly but surely as the latter looked left and right.

"LIONEL NEWGATE-SAN, ROB LUCCI IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU, LOOK!" Okua yelled.

Lionel jumped and looked behind him. Nothing was there. Okua began to panic!

"No! That's not possible! He was RIGHT THERE I know he was!" Okua yelled.

Lionel became frustrated.

"Oi, stop messing around Okua! This is not the time to joke around!" Lionel said, looking the other way.

"_But I'm not lying! Could you not tell? He truly was behind Lionel Newgate-san … he disappeared when I tried to tell him!" _Okua thought with stress.

Okua looked left and right quickly.

"_Where … where!? Where is he coming from … and where does he go? My eyes have been special since birth, a trait my brother's and I share, the ability to see extremely long distances! I can see from one end of this island to another no matter where I am. I've been checking all directions, but I can't see him anywhere!" _Okua thought.

Okua was truly stumped! How could one man continuously disappear in and out of sight almost instantaneously? It wasn't possible! There was no way Lucci was that fast nor was it the work of a devil fruit since Lucci already had one, or was it?

"_Regular vision won't work … I'll have to tap into my advanced observation haki! The ability to see life energy! No matter what this is the way to find him!" _Okua thought to himself with confidence!

Okua closed his eyes tightly and focused. He struggled at first since he didn't have to use such an advanced version of observation haki in a while, but after a moment he pulled it off! Everything around Okua became black. It was as if he was in a room surrounded completely by pitch black walls. Okua looked back at where Lionel was. Lionel had lost shape and was nothing more than a blobby image, something a kid would draw and call a person is what he resembled.

"No one is near Lionel Newgate-san this time … that's good." Okua said as he looked away.

As Lionel had barely left Okua's peripheral vision, Okua thought he saw something, so he looked back and was filled with shock! Slowly but surely, right behind Lionel there was a pink ball that creepily started to form into what looked like an arm! Okua couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"W-W-What the hell is that!?" Okua yelled.

The pink arm then slowy started to form what looked like half a torso and a head! Okua, completely freaked out, Okua discharged his advanced observation haki to get a clearer view and almost passed out from the shock!

Lucci seemed to float with only half his upper body and one of his arms showing. Lucci was already looking over at Okua with a straight, cold stare. Okua's pupils shook with fright.

"What in the hell is this!?" Okua asked, _"Why is Lucci like this? Why does he look like that?! Wait … is this how he's been moving two and from with no detection!? Has he been …!"_

Lucci's arm turned into a leopard's and he shot the nails out of his paws. Lucci looked back at Lionel. Okua charged the two, holding his sword handle in two hands, his sword dragging in the ground.

"LIONEL NEWGATE-SAN! I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT LUCCI HAS THE POWER OF INVISIBLITY!" Okua yelled.

Lionel shot up and looked behind him, but It was to late! Lucci slashed Lionel across the chest. Blood flew everywhere! Lionel coughed up blood as well! The young man fell onto his back, unconscious.

"LIONEL NEWGATE-SAN!" Okua yelled, now holding his sword low in front of him in both hands.

Lucci stared at Okua still half a body and his arm hanging low in front of him, still in leopard form.

"You're correct about one thing, Yuke Okua." Lucci said.

Okua flinched.

"I have indeed gained the ability to become invisible, but not through the means you think." Lucci said.

Okua was obviously confused.

"I ate the camo camo fruit and became a camouflage human. I can blend into anything. Anything at all. While I'm camouflaged I cannot be harmed either, which is unfortunate for you. I can tell by looking at you, you want to cut me down with that sword of yours." Lucci said, pointing at Okua's sword with his one arm.

"Neither of you will survive this battle. Newgate has already been taken care of for now, Yuke Okua, you're next." Lucci said.

Okua breathed in and out with nervousness.

Slowly, Lucci began to fade away. As he did, he spoke.

"Slowly but surely … you both will be eradicated by my new ability …!" Lucci said, fading completely away.

Lucci seemingly left Okua alone with his thoughts.

"_Rob Lucci … you may not remember but we've clashed once before … we were both younger back then, but you still had the same beliefs you do now. The same belief that confirms your defeat every time! The same belief that got you beaten by Kraken's little brother two and a half years ago." _Okua thought.

Okua's arms and hands turned black and then a very dark blue until they shone a pretty blue like a sapphire rock!

"_The belief … that you're invincible!" _Okua yelled to himself.

Okua's sword was taken over by the blue energy Okua covered his arms and hands in until it shone like Okua's arms and hands did!

"We'll be eradicated by your new ability? I don't know how you have two devil fruit powers, but that won't scare me! I'll fight you at full power with my advanced armament haki! Rob Lucci!" Okua yelled.

**NORTH BLUE ISLAND (LOG CABIN)**

In a small log cabin in the North Blue, Amiya slowly woke up to a wonderful smell. The cabin was warm and hospitable. She noticed immediately that she couldn't see out of her left eye and felt a bandage over it.

"What happened …?" Amiya asked, trying to sit up.

"Woah woah! Trying to sit up already? Just how tough are you?" A man asked.

Amiya looked over to see a man with a Japanese style straw hat, closed eyes, two scars on his face, and a nicely trimmed beard and goatee. He was very handsome. Amiya blushed!

"Who-Who are you?" Amiya asked.

The man set his sword down on a table and walked over to the tea he was making. He poured himself and Amiya a cup.

"Tea?" The man asked.

Amiya smiled and took the tea.

"Thank you …?" Amiya said, hoping to get the man's name.

"Iwataka! Iwataka Tokisato." Iwataka said.

"Tokisato … where have I heard that name before?" Amiya asked.

"It's an older name, not many people go by it anymore. I fixed your arms, they should be good to go in a few days, but I couldn't save your eye though, I'm sorry but it was getting infected, I had to remove it." Iwataka said.

Amiya freaked out.

"YOU TOOK OUT MY EYE!?" Amiya yelled; her bones cracked a little so she laid back down.

"Your eye socket was becoming infected from the damage you received. You're lucky I was even able to save your other limbs!" Iwataka joked.

Amiya sighed.

"It would've probably just been better if I was dead …" Amiya said.

"Oh, don't say that young marine. There is an entire life out there for you to live. We all have our place in life and paths that destiny takes us on. Whether we accept these destinies are up to us, but we will always walk these paths because even if we stop moving, life doesn't." Iwataka explained.

"Thank you … I truly appreciate that." Amiya said.

"It's nothing! I never got your name though young lady, would you be so kind as to tell me what it is?" Iwataka asked.

Amiya smiled.

"Amiya." Amiya said with a small smile.

Iwataka frowned.

"Amiya? That's it? You don't have a last name?" Iwataka asked.

Amiya turned her head towards the wall to hide the fact she was crying.

"I don't … I don't claim my last name …" Amiya confessed.

Iwataka was confused.

"But why not? You should always take pride in your name." Iwataka said.

Amiya closed her eye tight to force more tears out. Through clenched teeth she spoke.

"Not my last name … I hate it … and I hate both people associated with it." Amiya cried.

"Amiya-soro, I can tell you're holding in a lot of pain. The man who attacked you, won't hurt you anymore. You're safe here." Iwataka said.

Amiya looked over at Iwataka with shock.

"You … you … you beat _him_?" Amiya asked.

"Well … in a way I did. He got away but he was pretty badly hurt! Wa ha ha ha ha!" Iwataka laughed.

"My last name … is … Nara. There I said it." Amiya said.

The room became quiet. Nobody made a sound. Amiya became nervous.

"Hey, Iwataka, are you okay?" Amiya asked.

Iwataka sighed.

"Nara hm? Interesting." Iwataka said.

Amiya stared at Iwataka with confusion.

"I haven't heard of the good Nara's in a long time. I hope they're doing well! It's not easy to visit them of course, regarding this whole thing about staying away from the ninja world!" Iwataka said.

"You know about the ninja world?!" Amiya asked.

Iwataka took a sip of tea.

"Oh, of course. I've been alive for quite a long time. I've seen my fair share of things and met a fair share of people. I remember one time-"

Iwataka was interrupted.

"Iwataka … stop." Amiya said.

Iwataka became confused.

"Did I say something wrong? Is there something on my face!?" Iwataka asked.

"No … what you said … what you JUST said." Amiya said.

Iwataka was still confused.

"What did you mean by … you haven't heard of one of the "good" Nara's …" Amiya asked.

Iwataka became serious.

"I remember a clan by the name of "Nara" when I was a young man, 18yrs old actually. A man named Muranaka Nara challenged me to a dual that left both of us near death. The Nara clan was violent back then though, I hear they've evolved into a much kinder clan these days!" Iwataka said.

Again no sound, but this time Iwataka was the one waiting on an answer. Tears filled Amiya's face.

"That name … Muranaka …" Amiya said.

Iwataka was concerned.

"Muranaka … is my father's real name. Cyclone's real name!" Amiya yelled.

Iwataka took a sip of tea.

"I had a feeling." Iwataka said.

Amiya looked at Iwataka with confusion.

"The way the man I fought earlier wielded his sword … so much aggression … I knew that was Muranaka … I just didn't know he was the crazed killer "Cyclone." Iwataka said, "So that brings up another question."

Amiya looked on with worry.

"The boy that's been terrorizing this island. Taikama Nara was his name, you're related to him too, aren't you?" Iwataka asked.

Amiya looked down.

"Yeah … he's my baby brother." Amiya said.

Iwataka nodded.

"I see. I understand why you don't claim the last name Nara then. I still believe you should though, represent the name with pride!" Iwataka said.

"Why should I do that? … I don't even want the name …" Amiya said.

"But that's exactly why you should take it with pride. Those two-spread evil with that name. Imagine you gain the strength to put good behind that name, as it should be!" Iwataka said.

"Why are you telling me this? You're just a hermit in a log cabin!" Amiya yelled.

"Wrong!" Iwataka yelled, "My last name, Tokisato, isn't rare because people don't name their kids that often, it's because the name was banned by the world government 17 years ago! After my supposed death, I decided to close my eyes and never open them again so long as this world is evil!" Iwataka confessed.

"Even though the last name "Tokisato" brought me and my brother's great pain … and we were forced to remove the name from our titles, we still represent the Tokisato name and lifestyle regardless! I always think about my brother's, hoping they're putting on for our family!" Iwataka said.

Amiya smiled with admiration.

"Iwataka-san, what are your brother's names?" Amiya asked.

Iwataka stood up and smiled.

"The youngest of the three of us … his name is, OKUA YUKE TOKISATO!" Iwataka yelled.

Amiya's eyes widened greatly! He was talking about the same Okua She and Kraken found and befriended! She was looking right at the brother Okua thought was dead this whole time! Before Amiya could say anything, Iwataka spoke again.

"My second brother, the middle child, his name is … DRACULE MIHAWK TOKISATO!" Iwataka yelled.

**GRAND LINE WATERS**

As if he heard his name being said, Mihawk, leaning against Sunny's mast slowly lifted up his head to see Naruto jumping around.

"HEY GUYS LOOK! THERE'S AN ISLAND FULL OF SUNFLOWERS! IS THAT THE PLACE PSYCHO WAS TALKING ABOUT!?" Naruto yelled.

"IT LOOKS SO FLUFFY AND RELAXING!" Chopper yelled.

"I can't wait to lay down and relax in the soft sunflowers!" Usopp remarked.

"This isn't a vacation you idiots!" Sanji yelled.

Mihawk lowered his hat.

Naruto balled his fist and pointed it at the island.

"That's where Luffy is … it feels like so long since I saw him last … LUFFY WE'RE ON OUR WAY BUDDY JUST HANG TIGHT!" Naruto yelled.

Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Nami, Brook, Usopp, Law, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all looked at the Sunflower Island as Sunny sailed closer and closer to the island. Slowly but surely.


	68. Psycho , thank you

**CHAPTER 68**

**SUNFLOWER ISLAND (CAMP)**

Luffy hugged Kraken as he screamed and cried, happy to see his long-lost brother! Kraken smiled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey hey hey, Luffy … calm down a bit will ya? I know it's your first time seeing me since I erm um … went missing, but please calm yourself!" Kraken said.

Akainu stared with boiling anger and suspicion at Kraken. Kraken looked over at Akainu with a little worry.

"Monkey D. Kraken. The missing navy admiral … you went AWOL 11yrs ago." Akainu said.

Kraken gulped.

"And where were you all that time, Kraken? Last I remember you were sent off to fight Psycho and no one heard from you again. Why did it take you so long to reappear?" Akainu asked.

Kraken turned away.

"I KNOW YOU HEAR ME TALKING TO YOU, KRAKEN! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW YOU ACTED LIKE A COWARD AND LEFT THE MARINES WHEN YOU WERE ORDERED TO GO AFTER PSYCHO!" Akainu yelled.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Kraken snapped.

"BUT IT IS! YOU INSPIRED GENERATIONS OF MARINES WITH YOUR INHUMAN STRENGTH COMPARABLE TO THEN FLEET ADMIRAL KONG!" Akainu yelled.

Luffy, still hugging Kraken, looked up at his brother. Kraken's eyes were hidden by the shadow from his marine hat. His teeth clenched.

"WHEN WE HAD HEARD YOU DIED YOU WERE GIVEN A NAVY FUNERAL OF THE HIGHEST LEVEL! THAT'S HOW MUCH THE MARINES LOVED AND RESPECTED YOU!" Akainu continued, "Then I had heard your body wasn't found at the island you were reported to have gone to and I immediately knew it was an act of a coward!"

**WHAM!**

Luffy punched Akainu with pure power sending the fleet admiral rolling away. Akainu got onto one knee and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Straw hat, you bastard. It doesn't matter how much you hit me; your brother is a disgrace to the marines. Why someone like him was put on the pedestal he was makes me sick!" Akainu yelled.

Luffy huffed and puffed.

"JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT KRAKEN!" Luffy yelled.

"FOOL! YOU WOULD PROTECT A MARINE AND YOU'RE A PIRATE!? THE DAY I PROTECT A PIRATE IS THE DAY I LOSE MY LIFE!" Akainu yelled.

"KRAKEN IS MY BROTHER! I WON'T LET YOU TALK BAD ABOUT HIM! YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR MAGMA POWERS ANYMORE SO YOU CAN'T BEAT US!" Luffy yelled back.

"THEN YOU CAN BOTH DIE!" Akainu yelled, coating his arm in haki and running towards Luffy.

"My magma powers are gone so I can't beat you? HA! Allow me to show you why I, Sakazuki, was chosen as fleet admiral! No devil fruit necessary!" Akainu yelled, jumping over Luffy and Kraken.

"DIE!" Akainu yelled.

"Pistol kiss!" A voice yelled.

A heart shaped bulled was fired and smacked Akainu in the chest.

"GUAG!" Akainu coughed as he spit up blood and fell onto his back.

"You keep your hands off Luffy!" Hancock yelled.

Kraken and Luffy looked over to see Hancock standing tall.

"HANCOCK!" Luffy yelled running over and hugging her.

Hancock blushed and couldn't control herself.

"Luffy, oh my, Luffy … yes I'm okay!" Hancock said, hugging back.

Akainu slowly got to his feet and huffed and puffed.

"You're all dead … as soon as I get off this island I'm going to report you all! How does 20 navy warships sound!? Ha ha ha!" Akainu laughed.

Kraken still stood in a way that hid his expression from the others, all that could be seen was his teeth clenched with anger. Hancock and Luffy stared down the fleet admiral.

"After I dispose of you criminals I will go back to the old Marineford base and settle the score with Psycho once and for all!" Akainu yelled, standing up.

"The only attacks that have landed on me have been surprise attacks. I once stopped Newgate's bisento staff with one foot! Do you really think your raw strength compares to mine!? STRAW HAT!" Akainu yelled again.

Luffy heard enough talking! He stared at the fleet admiral with hate in his heart! Luffy hardened his arm and blasted it towards Akainu!

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Luffy yelled.

"Gum Gum pistol! That's the name of that technique isn't it? You shoot your arm towards your opponent at speeds no normal man could ever hope to dodge or deflect! But I am no normal man!" Akainu yelled.

Akainu widened his stance as if he was planning to catch one of Luffy's strongest punches!

**BOOM! **

The island shook from the impact of two armament coated weapons clashing against each other! Akainu stared down at the man who had blocked the punch in his place.

"Hm? And who are you? Why did you jump in the way?" Akainu asked.

Hancock's face became angry! Luffy looked up and was shocked!

"SMOKER!" Luffy and Hancock said in unison!

Smoker had blocked Luffy's punch with his sea stone rod, coated in haki!

"Luffy bring your arm back! Remember his rod is made from sea stone!" Hancock said.

Luffy nodded.

"Yeah, right!" Luffy said.

Smoker stood tall.

"When I woke up a few moments ago I had no idea where I was. All I remember is waking up with my wounds healed. I could hear fighting outside of the tent and that's when I came to investigate. Straw Hat Luffy, Warlord Boa, I will not allow you to attack the Fleet Admiral another time!" Smoker said.

Akainu smirked.

"I don't have a single clue as to who you are, but that jacket reads "Vice Admiral" so while I don't expect you to be terribly strong, you should be strong enough to help me take out these two criminals!" Akainu spit.

Smoker nodded.

"Aye aye sir." Smoker said.

The two sides stared at each other, marines vs pirates! Was there really any other way for this encounter to go!? The war with marines and pirates goes back as early as 14th century BC! Although the marines were not called marines back then, special pirate fighting forces were established to help end the crimes on the high seas! So long as both sides continue to attack the other the possibility of peace between them has diminished to nothing!

"DIE! PIRATES!" Akainu yelled, charging Luffy and Hancock.

Smoker followed suit! Hancock and Luffy charged towards them as well! What was about to happen!?

"Enough." Kraken said softly.

The groups got ever so closely! If Kraken didn't make a miracle move and stop this, surely he would have trouble on his hands!

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Kraken yelled!

Kraken ripped off his sunglasses and shot one of the angriest looks imaginable at the two sides! Kraken's eyes turned red and energy burst over the battlefield! When the energy caught up to both sides they stopped in their tracks, unable to move off their strength alone! Flowers in the way fell to the left and right, the ones in the middle died! Leaving a dirt path in a straight line towards his target, much like Moses splitting the Red Sea!

The fighters were forced on their hands and knees, no matter how much they resisted!

"W-W-What's going on?" Luffy asked, struggling to move.

"What the hell is this! Gravity manipulation!?" Smoker asked.

Hancock and Akainu knew well what this was!

"It's … It's Kraken's …!" Hancock struggled to speak under the pressure.

"Conqueror's haki …" Akainu spit softly.

Kraken walked up to the group with his hands in his pockets. His pupils still a crimson red! Kraken's conqueror's haki is unlike any other! The regular usage of the haki forces weak willed people to succumb to the user's presence, however! Kraken's haki allows him to force all around him to kneel, seemingly no matter who they are! A technique this powerful surely has draw backs, as once Kraken has accomplished what he set out to do using the haki, he must take it easy and withdraw from any form of stress, as the use of this supreme haki speeds his heart rate to heart attack levels! No one throughout history has been able to deduce the reason as to why though …

"Kraken … you bastard." Akainu said.

Akainu looked up at Kraken, who put his glasses back on.

"Just how strong … are you?" Akainu asked before passing out.

Kraken looked up and around at the four bodies passed out.

"Good grief … hm?" Kraken sensed something with observation.

Just a ways out, the Thousand Sunny was on pace to reach Sunflower Island! Kraken's observation was strong enough to pinpoint how fast the boat moved, and who all were on it! Kraken, eyes closed, could see Team 7 from the ninja world, as well as all of the straw hat's minus Zoro, Robin, and Luffy, Trafalgar Law, and Dracule Mihawk!

"Huh? The ninja from Drum Island and the Straw Hats … yes! Exactly who I've been waiting for! These guys will only be passed out for a few minutes, and the boat is at least 2 hours from the shore. Once they get here I can finally tell them how I plan to defeat DEATH!" Kraken said with a smile.

Kraken clutched his chest.

"That's right … I need to take it easy until my heart rate returns to normal. I'll just relax until they arrive." Kraken said, sitting down.

Kraken began to read a newspaper when a tear dropped down his face!

"I'm so happy … these are the people I've waited 11yrs for … I just know it!" Kraken said.

**SUNFLOWER ISLAND (TILLING FIELDS) **

Okua looked around for any possible sign of Lucci.

"Looks like just looking around isn't going to cut it … I'll have to keep using advanced observation! But that'll be hard to do while I maintain advanced armament as well. I'll just have to risk it … for my safety as well as Lionel Newgate-san's!" Okua said, closing his eyes and focusing.

Okua again entered his conscious and looked around. It was dead quiet except for a small sound he heard. He shot his eyes open and dodged out the way of Lucci's claw! Okua rolled on the ground and swung his sword in the direction of the attempted swipe and attempted to cut Lucci down.

"Shave!" Lucci yelled.

Lucci teleported out of the way and behind Okua.

"Impressive, Yuke Okua." Lucci said softly, slowly making himself visible again.

Okua swung his sword around quickly but was blocked by Lucci's arm, hardened with haki. Okua clenched his teeth under his face mask.

"Something about the way you sensed me just now has peaked my curiosity … that wasn't normal observation haki, was it?" Lucci asked.

Okua tsk'd

"I see … you did it earlier too didn't you? When you saw me about to cut down Whitebeard's son." Lucci continued.

Okua continued staring at Lucci with an angry face.

"When I am completely camouflaged no regular observation haki can locate me. Only warn my target of potential attacks, but that's if their haki is even strong enough to guess an attack from an un-seeable enemy. The fact that two times you were able to not just know I was about to attack, but where I was before and after each attack leads me to believe you can see me when I'm camouflaged … correct?" Lucci asked.

Okua yelled and brought his sword back and attempted to cut Lucci, but Lucci swayed backwards, Okua tried to follow with a horizontal slash to the head but Lucci teleported out the way and re appeared in front of Okua.

"FINGER PISTOL!" Lucci yelled, jamming his finger into Okua's throat.

"AAHHHHHGGGG!" Okua coughed.

Okua fell onto his back and held his throat which leaked with blood.

"Finger pistol. I can pierce any part of your body as if you were shot by a real bullet. Quite recently I was able to develop other variations to this technique. The DEATH organization has brought out my potential more than I could ever imagine! Ha ha ha!" Lucci yelled.

Okua stared up at Lucci with labored breathing.

"L-L-Lucci … that's why you betrayed the world government and joined DEATH …" Okua choked out.

Lucci smiled sadistically.

"Yes … I never liked working for the government, nor did I favor anyone I worked with. It was all business." Lucci said.

"If you call … killing innocent people and getting away with it … "business" then I guess you're right …" Okua choked.

Lucci looked up and smiled.

"Ah yes. A simple way to satisfy my ever growing blood lust was by carrying out hitman missions for the government, but that became tedious … it got to the point where I was tired of clocking in and out to kill I just wanted to kill kill kill!" Lucci explained.

Okua continued to stare up at Lucci.

"Psycho approached me and informed me of a position opening up. He told me that I was aloud to do whenever, wherever as long as I carried out the duties he assigned to me with flawless execution … that's why I will be leaving this island today with your blood on my hands, no questions asked! Please, roll over and die Yuke Okua, so I can please Psycho-sama!" Lucci yelled.

"I'd … rather die!" Okua hoarsely yelled.

"Then so be it!" Lucci yelled advancing towards Okua.

Then something strange happened! Out of nowhere Lucci gripped his wrist. Okua's eyes shot open. Lucci's vision had diminished a little and he had difficulty swallowing!

"_What in the world is going on … my entire left arm feels weak … this numbness, this tingling … my diminishing vision … could I be …?" _Lucci, still holding his wrist, looked at Okua angrily.

"YOU BASTARD! SHAVE!" Lucci yelled, zipping away.

Okua jumped towards Lucci but it was too late. Okua, still choking on the wound to his neck, slowly got onto his knees.

"I … need to … fix this wound …" Okua said, standing up.

Okua reached into his robe and pulled out a tube.

"_This wound to my neck was no accident … Rob Lucci did his research on me for sure … he knows about my asthma and attempted to one shot me. I always carry this breathing tube with me just in case someone went for an attack at my throat." _Okua said to himself, inserting the tube into his neck.

Okua breathed in and out carefully until his breathing was stable.

"Now, to find Rob Lucci!" Okua said, running off.

About 150m from Okua, Lucci hid behind a boulder. Lucci stuck his finger in his throat and threw up a dark blood. His eyes were wide with shock!

"_I knew it … somehow that bastard … cut me from the inside out!" _Lucci said to himself, _"All those symptoms I mentioned earlier … awell as my dark blood, is proof I'm suffering internal bleeding right now!"_ Lucci said to himself.

Lucci pulled out a container containing pills given to him by DEATH's doctors.

**Flashback**

"Rob Lucci-san, please take these pills with you on your journey." A DEATH doctor said, handing Lucci pills.

"Pills?" Lucci asked.

"If you're stricken with damages that requires immediate attention these pills are designed to help you "heal" momentarily until you can get real help." The doctor said.

"What do they do?" Lucci asked.

"Well for instance the Vitamin K pill is to be eaten if you were bleeding internally for instance. It clots your blood preventing the bleeding from getting worse, however, you'll have to come see us when you're safe so we can perform a more accurate surgery." The doctor finished.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Lucci took out the vitamin K pill and swallowed it whole. After a few moments Lucci felt his symptoms wear off. Lucci took a deep breath.

"I can feel the symptoms wearing off … ugh." Lucci groaned, standing to his feet.

"_The observation haki he uses allows him to see me even though I'm invisible … so I reckon it won't take him long to find a visible me. There's no way around it … seemingly. All abilities have a weakness someway. Even my camo abilities have a weakness, but he'll never figure that out." _Lucci said to himself.

Lucci looked around the side of the boulder carefully. Okua was getting close!

"If this brat finds me I'm in trouble … I don't think blending in to the surroundings is going to work anymore … this looks like it's going to be a fight to the death, hmph just so happens to be my specialty!" Lucci said with a sadistic smile.

Lucci checked around again to locate Okua, but he was gone.

"WHAT?!" Lucci shouted, "Where did he go!?"

Lucci thought for a second and ducked. He looked up to see the boulder he was hiding behind was cut perfectly in half, Okua standing over him! Lucci turned and looked up with an annoyed face.

"You brat …" Lucci spit.

"It's over, Rob Lucci-san. I see my attack did it's damage." Okua said.

Lucci looked down at his wrist and growled, he then looked at Okua's throat.

"Hm. And I see my attack did it's damage as well." Lucci said.

"That it did …" Okua said.

Lucci and Okua stared at each other for a moment before in the blink of an eye Lucci went camo and attempted to cut Okua, but Okua used his advanced observation to see Lucci's blob move to the left of him! Okua opened his eyes and swung his sword at the invisible Lucci. Okua believed he cut him.

"There's no way I didn't get him. He was definitely in range!" Okua looked to the left and right.

"ROKOUGON!"

Okua's eyes widened as a massive burst of air blasted his chest! Okua coughed up blood and spit. Okua used advanced observation to see a large blob walking towards him, he opened his eyes to see Lucci in leopard form.

"I see. So I was right." Lucci said.

Okua breathed heavily.

"You haven't mastered your advanced observation. Any time you think you see a threat you have to open your eyes to get a clearer view …" Lucci explained, "To the average fighter and maybe even an experienced one, this would be tough to beat, simple as it is. But to me, it was childs play."

Okua continued his labored breathing.

"You saw me begin my attack in your advanced observation state right? When you believed you had me caught you began to open your eyes … in that microscopic second of time It takes to open your eye lids completely is when I changed routes and charged my attack." Lucci explained.

"I-Impossible … you're really that fast?" Okua asked.

Lucci smirked.

"I've learned a thing or two about speed." Lucci said, taking a step towards Okua.

Okua grabbed his blade.

"Oh, I see … you're going to use what strength and speed you have left to cut me with that haki again aren't you? I guess I'd better play it safe and keep my distance." Lucci said, bringing out his claws.

Okua's eyes widened a little.

"I could just use rokougon, but I don't have the time or energy to chase you and make sure you're dead, besides I like this method a whole lot more." Lucci said with a smirk.

Okua looked left and right.

"_Somebody please help ...!" _Okua thought.

"Did you know cats can shoot their claws? They don't do it often but it's possible." Lucci said, aiming at Okua.

Okua put a hand up in fear!

"And if I twist my arm like this when I shoot …" Lucci said.

Lucci shot a sharp claw with fast spins directly into Okua's chest!

"AHHHHHHH!" Okua yelled.

Lucci smiled.

"I'm surprised you can still yell so loud, Yuke Okua." Lucci said, aiming again.

Tears fell down Okua's face.

"I couldn't do it brothers … I was … to weak!" Okua said.

Then beautiful winds fell upon the battlefield and Okua's eyes shot open.

**FLASHBACK **

"_Okua … it's not about how much power you put into your swing. If you cut the air just right, and ever so finely, you can create a blade of wind to launch at your opponents! But the wind doesn't always have to be a weapon … be gentle with it and tame. With any sword, small or large, can have the potential to control the wind." Iwataka said. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Okua reached down and grabbed his sword and shot up at Lucci. Who wore a panicked expression!

"_Brothers … I can't give up … not yet! I must surpass you, I have to! Until that day … I WON'T DIE!" _Okua thought to himself.

Lucci readied another claw.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Lucci said, firing a claw.

Okua cut the air in front of him at a diagonal angle, from bottom right to the upper left, with advanced armament. He slightly turned his arm, causing the wind to shift and knock the claw off course. Lucci growled seeing he missed while Okua fell on the ground face down.

"I don't know how you knocked my claw off course like that, but look at you. You're far too weak to do anything now!" Lucci said, aiming his claws.

Okua looked up with a bloody face. Lucci smiled.

"Die." Lucci whispered.

**THUMP THUMP THUMP … THUMP THUMP THUMP **

Lucci stopped moving completely and blood ran down his mouth and out his eyes. Lucci dropped down on his hands and knees and vomited blood. He also turned back into a human.

"Wh-Wh-What the hell is happening to me!?" Lucci yelled.

"Severe internal bleeding …" Okua whispered.

Lucci looked at the boy, shocked.

"But you never …" Lucci started.

"When I swung in front of you … I missed on purpose." Okua explained.

Lucci was confused.

"I missed on purpose for two reasons … one, to redirect your claws path … and two …" Okua stopped.

Lucci coughed and wheezed.

"To use a haki slash straight through your body!" Okua said.

Lucci's eyes filled with shock.

"You can't … shoot haki … that's … impossible …" Lucci groaned.

"Not for … advanced armament … it can be shot away from your body … coating an enemy or thing and destroys it internally …" Okua explained.

Lucci turned to run but fell on his face.

"You're going … to die here Lucci … hmph … so much for completing your mission." Okua taunted.

Lucci's eyes shot open and he slowly turned to Okua. Okua stared at Lucci with shock and fear as the man jumped on him and began scratching him over with leopard claws. Blood shot everywhere!

"DON'T YOU DARE TAUNT ME ABOUT COMPLETING MISSIONS FOR PSYCHO-SAMA!" Lucci yelled.

"_How is he doing this … he shouldn't … even … be able to move!" _Okua thought to himself.

Lucci turned into a leopard again and stood over Okua.

"You're pretty much dead already … but because of the damage you've done to me and the disrespect to Psycho-sama you have to be mercilessly killed." Lucci said.

Okua lay unconscious on the ground. Lucci readied all five claws to run them through his chest.

"Die already!" Lucci yelled.

**ZOO WIP ZOO WIP ZOO WIP!**

Suddenly a colorful portal began to open and show space! Lucci stared at the portal with awe until something that resembled a foot was coming straight at him!

**WHAM!**

Lucci coughed up what looked like barrels worth of blood as Nagashima Kingo kicked him in the stomach. Lucci flew a little away and squirmed and coughed. Nagashima stood tall with his fists up.

"Alright that's enough leopard man, I can't let you bully him all day long, that's my job" Nagashima said.

Lucci stared up with rage.

"_How many of them are there on this damn island!" _Lucci thought to himself, coughing up more blood and falling to the side.

Nagashima used this opportunity to jump into a portal. Lucci looked up to see a portal open over him and Nagashima fly out attempting to punch him!

"SHAVE!" Lucci screamed, zipping away.

Nagashima punched the ground, putting a crater in it.

"Damn. He slipped away." Nagashima said, looking over at Okua's body.

Nagashima picked Okua up.

"I already took Lionel back to base. Now I just gotta get your useless haul over there." Nagashima said.

Okua smiled softly.

"Thank you … Nagashima Kingo-san …"

"Hey, don't get all soft on me!" Nagashima said.

Elsewhere, Lucci was behind another boulder sitting down with is back against the wall, blood running down his mouth. A small black scorpion walked over to his hand. Lucci looked at the scorpion and then back out front.

"My apologies … Psycho-sama … I … failed you. I deserve to die … for even speaking those words of course … this is … my fate. And I'll accept it." Lucci said, closing his eyes.

"**You don't have to accept anything my dear Lucci." **A deep voice said.

Lucci's eyes shot open and he looked down to the side again.

"Ps-Ps-Psycho … S-S-Sama …?" Lucci asked out loud.

The black scorpion appeared to be looking directly at Lucci!

"**I've been watching you, Lucci, and I'm going to keep watching over you. So long as you are a general in my organization I will never abandon you." **The scorpion said, Sharingan in its eyes.

"**I'm going to give you something that will help you, I trust you'll use it wisely." **The scorpion said.

"Yes, Psycho-sama!" Lucci said.

"**Hold out your hand." **The scorpion said.

Lucci did as was told and was stabbed by the scorpion's tail! Chakra ran through Lucci's body until it reached his right eye!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucci yelled.

"**Your eye will be shut when this is over … when you are ready to use my gift, just open that eye … but use it wisely. Since you are a false user of the sharingan, a technique an Uchiha could do multiple times without going blind, reduces to only once. You'll lose your eye after you use my gift. Oh and I also gave you some of my power …"** The scorpion said.

Lucci smirked and stood to his feet.

"Psycho-sama … thank you." Lucci said.


End file.
